Jormags Einfluss
by DenngarThorson
Summary: Nach dem Tod des Altdrachen Mordremoth widmet sich der Pakt dem Eisdrachen Jormag, der in den Fernen Zittergipfeln eine gewaltige Armee aufbaut. Daher schickt der Kommandeur des Paktes einen Spähtrupp los, angeführt von dem Nornkrieger Ysmir Harvallson. Doch der Pfad in die Fernen Zittergipfel ist gefährlich und keiner kehrt von dort zurück... bis auf die Schergen des Drachen.
1. Kapitel 1: Aufbruch

**Jormags Einfluss**

* * *

Da stand er und sah dem Altdrachen direkt in die riesigen, stechenden Augen.  
Der Drache, der sein Volk vor fast zweihundert Jahren seiner Heimat beraubt hatte.  
Der Drache, der seit diesem Tage abertausende Norn getötet und versklavt hat.  
Der Drache, der diese Schlacht gewann.

"Nur du und ich, Jormag..." sprach der Norn.  
Selbst im Angesicht des Todes lag keine Angst in seiner Stimme, als er dem Drachen drohte.  
"Du magst mich heute töten, aber mein Volk wird mich rächen, und meine Legende wird selbst dich überdauern!" Er sah Jormags gewaltiges Maul vor sich und erblickte die Lücke, wo einst der Zahn war, den Asgeir Drachenmacher ihm ausschlug, der heute als Trophäe in der Großen Halle von Hoelbrak hing. Doch Ysmir wusste, das er seine Heimat nie wieder sehen würde.  
Und mit einem letzten, gewaltigen Schrei schwang er seinen Hammer dem Drachen entgegen.  
Der Drache brüllte vor Schmerz, als der Schlag einen Teil seines gewaltigen Zahns zertrümmerte. Das Eis klirrte, als ein Schauer an Scherben sich über Ysmir ergoss. Blut strömte aus unzähligen Wunden aus seinem Körper und er hatte Mühe, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Dennoch rauschte das Adrenalin in seinem Körper, und er lachte, als er den abgebrochenen Stumpen im Maul des Drachen sah.  
„Pah, ich hoffe der nächste Zahn bleibt dir im Halse stecken! Ein Drache ohne Zähne ist kein würdiger Gegner für einen Norn!" keuchte Ysmir. Selbst in seinen letzten Augenblicke würde er seinen Humor nicht verlieren. Doch dann hob der Drache seine gewaltige Klaue, deren Finger den stattlichen Norn um ein fast zehnfaches überragten, und umschlang dessen Körper. Ysmir wurde die Luft aus dem Leib gepresst. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, jeder Muskel seines Körpers stämmte sich gegen den Griff des Eisdrachen, doch es war klar, dass es kein Entkommen geben würde. Dies war das Ende.  
Eine Kälte durchdrang seinen Körper, die schlimmer brannte als jedes Feuer. Das Blut in seinen Adern erstarrte, und seine Haut wurde von einer dicken Schicht aus Eis überzogen. Jormags Augen bohrten sich in Ysmirs Kopf; er brüllte vor Schmerz. Dies war schlimmer als der Tod. Mit jeder Sekunde spürte er, wie seine Glieder taub wurden, als sie zu Eis erstarrten. Sein hellblondes Haar färbte sich schneeweiß und wurde von einer dünnen Schicht aus Frost bedeckt. Das Weiß in seinen blauen Augen verschwand und wurde durch ein unheimliches, eisiges Leuchten ersetzt. Der Drache hatte ihn verwandelt. Doch obwohl sein Körper den Kampf bereits verloren hatte, musste sein Geist gegen Jormags Einfluss bestehen.  
„_Ich... werde...dir niemals dienen!"_  
Jormag drang tief in seinen Verstand ein, wie ein Eiszapfen, der sich in seinen Schädel bohrte. In seinem Kopf sah er undeutliche Bilder, Bilder von Tod und Zerstörung, Demonstrationen von Jormags Macht. Dann zeigte der Drache ihm Bilder seiner gefallenen Kameraden, niedergemetzelt von einer Schar Eisbrut.  
„_NEIN! Sie sind nicht tot, das kann nicht sein! Ich werde nicht auf deine Lügen hereinfallen! Sie müssen entkommen sein, sie MÜSSEN!"_  
Er wollte es nicht glauben. er _konnte_ es nicht glauben. Das war nur ein Trick, seinen Geist zu brechen. Oder... war es das? Sie waren nur noch zu acht, und gegen eine Armee Drachendiener würden selbst sie nicht lange bestehen. Die Bilder wurden klarer. Seine Freunde: Aela, Gunnar und Brinjolf, die Asura Floxx, Cahirah, Kriegsmeister Kento, Raegar Schwarzklaue...und Sif. Seine geliebte Sif lag dort in einer Pfütze aus Blut, das Licht in ihren sonst strahlenden, grünen Augen erloschen.  
Und damit war sein Wille endgültig gebrochen. Er wollte sterben. Er wollte nur noch sterben. Aber er wusste, dass ihm diese Gnade nicht erteilt würde. Der Norn Ysmir Harvallson war nicht mehr. Jormags Werk war getan. Alles, was von ihm war eine leere Hülle, ein willenloser Sklave.  
Er fiel. Immer tiefer und tiefer. Hinab in das Dunkel, die ewige Kälte...

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Aufbruch**

* * *

„Ysmir! Ysmir, wach auf!"  
Er vernahm eine zarte Stimme, und erblickte ein Paar grüner Augen, die ihn anstrahlten, als er die seinen aufschlug.  
„Mann, du schnarchst ja lauter als die Bärin!" sagte Sif grinsend und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ysmir rieb sich die Stirn.  
„Hmm... ich hab schon wieder schlecht geträumt."  
„Ach, das ist nur die Aufregung. Du machst dir mal wieder viel zu viele Sorgen. So, wie du geschnarcht hast, kann es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen sein. Komm, wir sind schon spät dran."  
„Ja, schon gut, du hast recht." gähnte Ysmir und stand mühselig auf.  
„Mit dem Schnarchen, oder damit, dass wir spät dran sind?" witzelte die rothaarige Norn. Ysmir seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, aber seine Lippen formten sich unweigerlich zu einem Schmunzeln. „Du bist manchmal schlimmer als Gunnar und Brinjolf zusammen. Aber vermutlich hast du mit beidem recht."  
Die Brüder Gunnar und Brinjolf Alvarrson waren alte Freunde von Ysmir, die sich ebenfalls für die Expedition in die Fernen Zittergipfeln gemeldet hatte. Brinjolf hatte zwar mehr Hirn als sein jüngerer Bruder geerbt, aber die Beiden waren ein unzertrennliches Gespann. Gunnar war ein draufgängerischer, aber dennoch – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen – äußerst guter Krieger. Brinjolf war ein Elementarmagier und verstand es, die Elemente auf dem Schlachtfeld zu seinen Gunsten zu formen. Dass sie dabei waren, freute Ysmir, denn obwohl die Reise immer noch gefährlich werden würde, wusste er die Gesellschaft der beiden immer zu schätzen. Dann war da noch Kriegsmeister Kento Ishimura, ein Menschenkrieger, dessen Vorfahren aus dem fernen Kontinent Cantha stammten. Er hatte sich unter den Wachsamen einen Namen gemacht, war aber angeblich sehr wortkarg, wenn es nicht um Befehle und taktische Anweisungen ging. Dies war nicht die schlechteste Eigenschaft, wenn man ihn mit dem ständig prahlenden Gunnnar verglich. Ysmir hatte ihn nur einmal kämpfen sehen, doch es hatte gereicht, um ihn zu beeindrucken. Mit Kento würde selbst er es sich nicht verscherzen wollen, obwohl er beinahe doppelt so groß war. Außerdem mit von der Partie war der Charr-Ingenieur Raegar Schwarzklaue vom Orden der Gerüchte. Der ehemalige Legionär der Eisen-Legion war in einen Hinterhalt der Flammen-Legion geraten, den sein Trupp nicht überlebte. Als Gladium schloss er sich dem Orden an und wurde vor einiger Zeit zum Lichtbringer ernannt. Was Ysmir an den Charr gefiel, war ihre Denkweise: Direkt und unkompliziert. Wenn es ein Problem gibt, wird es ohne lange zu fackeln angegangen. Und je härter das Problem, desto größer der Spaß. Genau so ein Charr war Raegar, auch wenn das seinen Kollegen vom Orden der Gerüchte nicht immer gefiel, aber zumindest hatten sie immer Feuerkraft dabei, wenn ein Plan mal nicht ganz so aufging, wie gedacht. Ganz anders war Agentin Floxx, die sich ebenfalls gemeldet hatte. Die Asura-Nekromantin hatte für fast jede Situation einen Plan und hatte den Pakt in der Schlacht gegen Mordremoth unterstützt. Auch wenn viele ihr kritisch gegenüberstanden oder sie sogar fürchteten, weil sie häufig in der Schlacht gefallene Pakt-Soldaten wiederauferstehen ließ, was zwar häufig ein entscheidender Vorteil war, aber von den meisten Nicht-Asura als unmoralisch oder sogar als Leichenschinderei angesehen wurde. Ysmir gefiel so etwas auch ganz und gar nicht, aber wenn es Leben in der Schlacht retten konnte, war es vielleicht zumindest teilweise vertretbar. Das letzte Mitglied des Aufklärungstrupps war die Sylvari-Mesmerin Cahirah. Über sie wusste Ysmir so gut wie nichts, außer, dass sie für die Abtei Hinweise über den Kampf früherer Rassen mit den Altdrachen sammelte. Dieses Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten als Mesmerin würden in dieser Gruppe von unschätzbarem Wert sein. „Bist du bald mal fertig, alter Mann?"  
Sif hatte es eilig. Die Waldläuferin setzte sich auf den Boden der kleinen Hütte und kraulte ihren Begleiter Schnee, einen weißen Wolf. Dieser war eines der intelligentesten Tiere, die Ysmir je gesehen hatte. Manchmal, wie Sif gerne zum Scherz sagte, sogar intelligenter als Gunnar.  
„He, ich bin zwar kein Jungspund wie du, aber alt bin ich deswegen noch lange nicht!" brummte der Norn, als er seine Rüstung anzog. „Du kannst ja schon mal vorgehen, wenn du es nicht abwarten kannst."  
Sif sah ihn fragend an. „Und was soll ich _ihm_ dann sagen, wenn ich ohne dich auftauche?"  
„Lass dir was einfallen!" schlug Ysmir vor, während er seine Rüstung begutachtete. Es war die gängige Ausrüstung der Wachsamen, jedoch durch einige alte Erbstücke seines Vaters ergänzt. Er war unfassbar stolz auf sie, genau wie auf seinen Kriegshammer, den er „Eisbrecher" getauft hatte, da er die Form und Farbe eines geborstenen Eisblocks hatte. Er glaubte, dass es tatsächlich eine Art magisches Eis war, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Es war auf jeden Fall eine vorzügliche Waffe.  
„Ich hab's! Wie wärs mit: _Ysmir kommt gleich, er muss erst noch seine Rüstung ölen_?" sagte Sif sarkastisch.  
„Haha, sehr witzig..." seufzte Ysmir. Er schnappte sich seinen Hammer und ließ Sif nicht länger warten.  
_Wehe, sie sagt noch ein Mal alter Mann zu mir. Wolf, dieses Weib macht mich noch fertig..._  
Sie gingen zur Großen Halle, vor deren Türen bereits ein bekanntes Gesicht auf sie wartete. „Ah, da seid ihr beiden ja! Die anderen warten drinnen schon auf euch!"  
„Siehst du, was hab ich dir gesagt?" flüsterte Sif Ysmir zu. Dieser beachtete ihren Kommentar nicht weiter und ging auf den jungen Norn zu.  
„Braham, schön Euch zu sehen!"  
„Ebenfalls, Ysmir. Sif." Er reichte beiden die Hand. „Ach, tut mir leid, Kleiner, du natürlich auch!" Er streichelte Schnee über den Kopf, der sich sichtlich darüber freute. „Na dann los, der Boss wartet schon. Ihr könnt froh sein, dass er so geduldig ist. Glaubt mir, wir mussten oft genug zusammen auf Taimi aufpassen... Ihr könnt euch nicht einmal vorstellen, wie anstrengend das war."  
Nach dem Sieg über Mordremoth wurde die „neue Klinge des Schicksals" in ganz Tyria gefeiert, die mithilfe des Paktes, der einen vernichtenden Schlag erlitten hatte, den Altdrachen im Herzen des Maguuma-Dschungels stellen und mit vereinter Kraft bezwingen konnten. Taimi wurde dank ihrer Erfindungen, die für den Sieg entscheidend waren, von den drei großen Kollegs in Rata Sum zum Ehrenmitglied ernannt. Der Rat war zuerst empört, dass diese Ehre einer so jungen Asura zu Teil wurde, aber niemand geringeres als Ratsmitglied Phlunt bürgte für das junge Genie. Er versprach Taimi, dass der Rat ihre Erfindungen nie wieder beschlagnahmen würde, solange diese nicht für Tod und Zerstörung sorgten. Kasmeer Meade erhielt von Königin Jennah höchstpersönlich ihren Adelstitel und ihr Familienerbe zurück. Zusammen mit ihrer Partnerin Marjory Delaqua blieb sie einige Zeit in Götterfels, wo sie einigen Gerüchten zufolge als freie Agentin der Krone agierte. Und Rox war nach der plötzlichen Rückkehr von Rytlock Brimstone einige Zeit zur Schwarzen Zitadelle zurückgekehrt. Doch wer sie kannte, der wusste, dass sie dort nichts lange halten würde. Kein Trupp könnte je ihre Freunde ersetzen.  
Braham, Ysmir und Sif betraten den Raum: Es war die Feuerstelle des Jägers über der Großen Halle von Hoelbrak. Der Raum war mit Wandteppichen und Trophäen behangen, die während dem Kampf gegen Zhaitan, Mordremoth und Scarlet Dornstrauch gesammelt wurden. Ysmir sah mehrere Podeste mit Abzeichen, seltsamen Artefakten und anderen Dingen, deren Herkunft oder Funktion er sich nicht im Geringsten ausmalen konnte. In der Mitte des langen Raumes stand ein großer Tisch mit einer Karte der gesamten Zittergipfel darauf, von den Überresten von Drokknars Schmiede nahe des Mahlstromgipfels bis zu den Fernen Zittergipfeln weiter nördlich. Um den Tisch versammelt standen die Mitglieder des Aufklärungstrupps: Gunnar und Brinjolf unterhielten sich gelassen, wie immer. Der Charr, Raegar Schwarzklaue, tüftelte an einer Art Kanone, die er vermutlich selbst zusammengebaut hatte, was nicht zwingend Gutes verhieß. Die anderen nahmen bereits die Karte in Augenschein. Ysmirs Blick wanderte durch den Raum über seine zukünftigen Kameraden hinweg und bleib schließlich an den Ketten hängen, an dem ein gewaltiger Zahn unten in der Großen Halle hing: Der Zahn des Altdrachen Jormag. Vor über anderthalb Jahrhunderten erwachte der Eisdrache und vertrieb die Norn aus ihrer alten Heimat in den fernen Zittergipfeln. Dorthin würde Ysmir bald zurückkehren, wenn auch nur, um Informationen zu sammeln, die dabei helfen könnten, den Drachen ein für alle Mal zu vernichten.  
„Ah, Ysmir, Sif, da seid Ihr ja!"  
Ysmir wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme, die seinen Namen nannte. Am anderen Ende des Tisches stand ein hochgewachsener, goldblonder Norn in einer mächtigen, eisblauen Panzerrüstung. Sie war nicht sonderlich verziert, aber dennoch imposant; die Schultern und Handschuhe waren von mehreren Zacken überzogen, die man auch problemlos im Kampf hätte einsetzen können. Seine Gesichtszüge strahlten eine ernste Autorität aus, die von vielen kleinen Narben untermalt wurde, die zweifellos von seinen vielen gewonnenen Schlachten zeugten. Aber trotz dem Erscheinungsbild des furchtlosen Kriegers hatte er etwas wahrlich heldenhaftes an sich und war stets freundlich und entgegenkommend. Er trug sein Haar offen mit einigen kleinen, geflochtenen Zöpfen hinter dem Kopf und an den Seiten. Sein getrimmter Vollbart ging am Kinn ebenfalls in einen prächtigen, geflochtenen Zopf über. An seiner Hüfte hingen zwei sonderbare Äxte in Form eines Drachenkopfes mit offenem Maul. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie aus lebendigem Eis geformt und waren von einem leichten, eisigen Dunst umgeben. Allein ihr Anblick ließ einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Man munkelte, dass sie aus den Knochen eines mächtigen Champion von Jormag gefertigt waren, den der Kommandeur bezwungen hatte. Ysmir kannte den Norn bereits, doch auch jetzt war er mit Ehrfurcht und Respekt erfüllt, als er vor ihm stand. Er salutierte, wenn auch etwas verkrampft. „Kommandeur, entschuldigt vielmals die Verspätung!"  
Der Norn lächelte. Es war ein Lächeln, das alles, was ihn furchteinflößend wirken ließ, augenblicklich in den Hintergrund rückte.  
„Kein Grund, Euch zu entschuldigen, Ysmir Harvallson. Ihr hattet vermutlich Eure Gründe." sagte er verständnisvoll.  
Ysmir war sich nicht sicher, ob er dankbar sein oder sich schämen sollte.  
„Genau, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt! Vielleicht schläft Jormag ja von selbst wieder ein, wenn wir lange genug warten!" spottete eine piepsige Stimme. Die Asura Floxx meldete sich zu Wort, die sichtlich ungeduldig war. Die giftgrünen Augen der Asura funkelten Ysmir böse an, aber dieser blieb ruhig. Er wandte sich Sif zu, die bereits die Faust ballte, und wies sie wortlos an, sich ebenfalls zu beruhigen.  
„Spott ist im Moment nicht angebracht, Agentin Floxx." warf der Kommandeur ein. Die anfängliche Wärme in seiner Stimme war einem etwas strengerem und ernsterem Ton gewichen. „Ihr alle werdet bald zusammen als ein Team arbeiten müssen, merkt Euch das. Wenn es nun keine weiteren Unterbrechungen gibt, fangen wir an."  
Er räusperte sich noch einmal und stützte sich dann auf dem massiven Tisch ab.  
„Ihr alle habt Euch für die gefährliche Aufgabe gemeldet, das Gebiet nördlich des Eisklammsunds auszukundschaften, um so viel wie möglich über den Standort des Altdrachen Jormag und über die Stärke dessen Armee herauszufinden. Nochmals, damit das klar ist: Dies soll keine Offensive sein. Ihr seid nur eine Hand voll Kämpfer, und der Pakt kann Euch nur wenige Truppen zur Verfügung stellen. Sobald Ihr den Eisklammsund hinter Euch gelassen habt, seid Ihr auf Euch allein gestellt. Ihr werdet vielleicht vereinzelt auf Jäger oder Kodan-Flüchtlinge stoßen. Ihr begebt Euch über die Wanderer-Hügel auf schnellstem Weg nach Norden zum Arundon-Tal, wo einige Einheiten des Paktes auf Euch warten werden. Sie helfen Euch, weiter nördlich zu kommen. Wie Ihr sicherlich mitbekommen habt, sind die Söhne Svanirs über die letzten Jahre um einiges zahlreicher und zudem aggressiver geworden. Sie machen den Eisklammsund nur noch schwer passierbar. Außerdem werdet Ihr, sobald Ihr dieses Gebiet hinter Euch gelassen habt, einige Gletscherpässe überqueren müssen. Es sei denn, Ihr wollt durch die Ausläufer des Drakkar-Sees schwimmen."  
„Der Drakkar-See gleicht inzwischen schon eher einem Meer als einem See." warf Brinjolf ein. „Da werden wir ziemlich lange schwimmen müssen, und das Wasser ist nicht nur furchtbar kalt, sondern auch voller Eisbrut und anderer Gefahren."  
„Und vor allem diese verdammten Eisbrut-Fische!" fügte Gunnar hinzu.  
„Da habt Ihr recht." antwortete der Kommandeur. „Deswegen rate ich Euch auch, über die Gletscher zu gehen. Allerdings ist dieser Weg ebenso tückisch wie beschwerlich. Vielleicht seht Ihr jetzt, wie gefährlich diese Mission ist. Und in die Fernen Zittergipfel zu gelangen wird wohl noch der leichtere Teil des Ganzen sein."  
Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich erwarte viel von Euch, ich weiß. Aber diese Aufgabe ist von unschätzbarer Wichtigkeit. Wir müssen über Jormag so viel erfahren wie nur möglich, wenn wir es mit ihm aufnehmen wollen. Wir haben bereits zwei Altdrachen bezwungen, das ist wahr, aber wir haben das nicht ohne Verluste geschafft. Der letzte Kampf hat den Pakt beinahe ausgelöscht. Unsere mangelnde Vorbereitung und die Tatsache, dass wir Mordremoth unterschätzt hatten, haben dazu geführt, dass zahllose unserer Verbündeten sich gegen uns wandten. Eure Informationen könnten eine ähnliche Tragödie verhindern und tausende von Leben retten, vielleicht sogar das Schicksal von ganz Tyria entscheiden! Wir sind uns Jormags Macht längst nicht gänzlich bewusst, aber ich kenne seine Diener gut. Den Geist mit Versprechungen von unermesslicher Macht zu vergiften, ist eine schreckliche Kraft, die Jormag seit Jahrhunderten benutzt. Ihr kennt alle die Geschichte von Svanir, zumindest die Norn unter Euch. Fast jeder, der sich dem Drachen entgegenstellt, stirbt oder wird verdorben. Womöglich schicke ich Euch alle in den Tod... oder Schlimmeres."  
Ysmir erschauderte, als er den letzten Satz hörte. Vielleicht hätte er doch lieber in Hoelbrak bleiben sollen. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte sich aus gutem Grund freiwillig gemeldet.  
„Das ganze ist also ein Himmelfahrtskommando."  
Aus dem hinteren Teil des Raums trat eine junge Norn hervor. Sie trug eine goldene Rüstung, die sogar um einiges prächtiger war als die des Kommandeurs, obwohl sie ziemlich wenig verdeckte, was bei den Norn allerdings fast schon üblich war. Der hellblaue Stoff hatte die selbe Farbe wie ihre Augen und ihre auffällige Körperbemalung, die zugleich elegant und wild aussah. Ihr blondes Haar war hinten mit einem Zopf zusammengebunden, der ihr fast bis zur Hüfte reichte. Auf der Stirn trug sie eine Art Diadem, das aussah, als wäre es aus Eis gemacht. Ysmir musterte die Norn, als Sif ihn plötzlich etwas unsanft mit dem Ellbogen anstupste.  
„He da, starrst du ihr etwa auf die..."  
„Verdammt, Sif, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst..."  
„Pssst!" Brinjolf wies die beiden an, ihr Streitgespräch auf später zu verschieben. Der Kommandeur fuhr fort.  
„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Diese Abenteurer sind durchaus fähig; ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie der Sache gewachsen sind. Außerdem haben sie einen kompetenten Anführer. Nicht wahr, Ysmir?"  
Ysmir war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Kommandeur eben richtig verstanden hatte. „W...Was... ich? Anführer? Also ich... ich meine..." stammelte er völlig überrascht.  
Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass er die Gruppe leiten müsse. Andererseits war er es, auf den der Kommandeur zugegangen war, auch wenn er bis heute nicht wusste, warum. Er wusste ebenfalls nicht, was er antworten sollte. Erst als Sif ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte fand er wieder seinen Mut.  
„Natürlich, Kommandeur. Habt Dank." Ysmir senkte den Kopf leicht und deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
„Ihr wirkt ja überrascht. Hätte ich Euch das eher mitteilen sollen? Nun, ich finde, Ihr seid dafür bestens geeignet. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, Ihr habt Eure Führungsqualitäten bereits mehrmals bewießen. Außerdem kennt ihr einen großen Teil der Gruppe und damit ihre Stärken und Schwächen."  
Damit hatte er auch irgendwie recht, dachte Ysmir. Sif, Gunnar und Brinjolf kannte er selbstverständlich bestens. Kriegsmeister Kento war er einige Male bei den Wachsamen begegnet und von den anderen hatte er zumindest schon einiges gehört. Der Kommandeur atmete tief durch.  
„Noch eine Sache bevor ihr geht..." Er zeigte auf einen Punkt auf der Karte. „Nordöstlich des Eisklammsunds liegt die Ruine eines uralten Turms: Dem Auge des Nordens. Niemand weiß, wer ihn erbaut hat, aber die Ebon-Vorhut hatte ihn wohl einst als Operationsbasis benutzt. Dort soll sich außerdem die sogenannte Halle der Monumente befinden. Falls sie noch existiert."  
„Die Halle, in der einst das Spähbecken war, das die Flammensucher benutzten..." Kriegsmeister Kento meldete sich plötzlich zu Wort. Es war nicht üblich, dass er über Dinge redete, die nicht Teil eines Schlachtplans waren. Als der Kommandeur und die anderen ihn fragend anblickten, erläuterte er: „Das Spähbecken zeigte ihnen eine Vision von den Zerstörern. Damals wussten sie jedoch noch nicht, dass sie nur die Diener von Primordus waren. Dem Becken soll eine ungeheure Macht innewohnen."  
„Ihr wisst viel darüber, Kriegsmeister." merkte der Kommandeur an. „In Euren Adern fließt Heldenblut, das spüre ich. Einige Nachfahren dieser Flammensucher sind in Besitz einer Art Portalstein. Eine Freundin hat mir einen solchen anvertraut." sagte er und zeigte den Stein, der eher wie eine verzierte Kugel aus Metall aussah. Kento starrte die Kugel mit weit geöffneten Augen an.. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Nur wenige sind noch in Besitz solch eines Artefaktes. Wisst Ihr, wie er funktioniert?" fragte er.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, nein." antwortete der Norn. „Der Stein funktioniert nicht wie ein Asura-Portal, man reist nicht direkt dorthin. Es ist mehr eine... Erinnerung. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, wie es funktioniert, aber meine Freundin war der Meinung, ich könnte womöglich Euch Kontakt aufnehmen können, sobald Ihr dort seid."  
Nun meldete sich auch Gunnar zu Wort. „Aber wie wollt Ihr denn wissen, wann wir dort sind? Wir werden Euch ja nicht einfach einen Brief schreiben können."  
„Das war das Schlauste, was ich je aus deinem Mund gehört habe, Bruder!" lobte ihn Brinjolf.  
„Ihr habt recht, Gunnar, das werde ich nicht wissen können, aber der Stein wird es. Sobald jemand diese uralten Hallen betritt, wird er es merken." erklärte der Kommandeur. Er blickte noch einmal jeden in der Runde an, bevor er zum Schluss kam.  
„Meine tapferen Freunde, wisset, dass ganz Tyria Euch dankt, dass Ihr diese Bürde auf Euch nehmt! Wenn Ihr heimkehrt, wird man Euch als Helden feiern, und wer von Euch fällt, auf den wird das Glas erhoben, und die Skalden werden ihre Namen rufen, auf dass man sich ihrer erinnere, bis ans Ende aller Tage! Es wird das Letzte sein, was Jormag hören wird, bevor er fällt!"  
Die Gruppe jubelte dem Kommandeur zu. Er verstand es, wie man Leute motivierte. „Nun nehmt Euch Zeit, Eure Sachen zu packen und Euch noch einmal zu verabschieden, denn es wartet eine lange Reise auf Euch."  
Die blonde Norn trat entschlossen vor. „Ich werde mit Euch gehen!"  
„Was? Nein, das ist ehrenhaft von dir, aber das geht nicht. Ich brauche dich hier." sagte der Kommandeur und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Wozu denn?" erwiderte die Norn. „Ich bin eine Wächterin, die Gruppe könnte mich viel besser gebrauchen!"  
„Nein! Es ist zu gefährlich! Ich..."  
Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie laut er geworden war. Die anderen standen verwirrt da und hatten keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging. Die Beiden sahen sich in lange in die Augen. Ysmir bemerkte, dass sie fast dieselbe Farbe hatten. Die Wächterin hielt dem strengen Blick des Kommandeurs stand. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis dieser sich wieder beruhigte und nach einem langen Seufzer fortfuhr.  
„Nun gut, dann wirst du mit ihnen gehen. Aber versprich mir, dass du kein Risiko eingehst." Obwohl der Kommandeur den letzten Satz flüsterte, verstand Ysmir, was er sagte, und er hätte schwören können, dass er ein klein wenig Angst in dessen Stimme bemerkte.  
„Die ganze Mission ist ein einziges Risiko. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich zurückkomme, und die anderen werde ich mitbringen."  
Ysmir bewunderte die Selbstsicherheit der Wächterin. Sie hatte recht, auf so einer gefährlichen Reise war ein Wächter eine große Hilfe.  
„Nun gut, ich wünsche Euch allen viel Glück. Mögen die Geister der Wildnis über Euch wachen."  
Bevor sie gingen, wandte der Kommandeur sich der Wächterin zu. „Aela, ich will noch eben mit dir reden."  
Aela, so lautete ihr Name also. Ysmir und die anderen gingen hinaus, gefolgt von Braham. „Na, das war ja mal eine Ansprache."  
Ysmir schaute auf Brahams Bein. Ihm war schon vorhin aufgefallen, dass er leicht hinkte.  
„Mein Bein? Ja, ist noch immer nicht ganz verheilt. Das wird wohl auch nie wieder, aber es stört mich kaum, außer wenn ich eine Weile rennen muss. Deswegen komme ich auch nicht mit, ich würde euch nur aufhalten. Aber ihr habt jetzt ja eine Wächterin!"  
Sif wurde neugierig. „Wer ist sie denn eigentlich?"  
„Aela Freyasdottir. Noch nie von ihr gehört? Sie hat gegen die Söhne Svanirs gekämpft und schon unzählige ihrer Champions in die Knie gezwungen. Glaubt mir, sie ist gut. Fast so gut wie ich."  
„Warum war der Kommandeur so aufgebracht, als sie mitgehen wollte?" fragte sie.  
Ysmir glaubte, die Antwort bereits zu kennen. Und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich sogleich.  
„Sie ist seine Tochter." antwortete Braham.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!"  
Wütend stemmte er sich auf den Tisch. „Du weißt nicht, was dich dort erwarten wird!"  
„Ich war schon im Eisklammsund und habe gegen die Eisbrut gekämpft, das weißt du ganz genau! Die sind kein Problem für mich!"  
„Das sagst du so einfach! Aber der Weg in die Fernen Zittergipfel, das ist das wahre Problem! Das ist Feindgebiet, Aela!"  
Aela verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum sorgst du dich plötzlich so sehr? Du hast selbst gesagt, wie wichtig diese Aufgabe ist! Wie oft hast du dich in unbekannte Gebiete vor gewagt?"  
„Das ist nicht dasselbe! Ihr seid völlig auf euch allein gestellt, mitten in Jormags Herrschaftsgebiet! Aber dir ist das alles anscheinend egal! Das ist das Problem. Du bist noch fast ein Kind, Aela!"  
„Sag das nie wieder!" brüllte Aela zornig, sogar noch lauter als ihr Vater, und zeigte wütend mit dem Finger auf ihn.  
„Ich bin schon lange kein Kind mehr, und da fällt dir jetzt erst ein, dir Sorgen um mich zu machen? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, als ich wirklich in Gefahr war? Hast du dir damals je Sorgen um mich gemacht?"  
Ihr Vater war sprachlos. Diese Worte trafen ihn härter als jeder Hieb, den er bisher in der Schlacht abbekommen hatte. Denn sie waren wahr.  
„Es... tut mir leid, Aela."  
Er senkte den Kopf, und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wange. All die Jahre, in denen er bei der Frau, die er liebte, und seiner Tochter hätte sein können, war er umhergezogen auf der Suche nach seiner Legende. Als er Aela das erste mal sah, war sie bereits eine junge Erwachsene. Er erinnerte sich an jenen Tag, als er erfuhr, dass er ein Kind bekommen würde. Er war vor der Verantwortung davongelaufen. Er hatte seine Frau und sein Kind im Stich gelassen. Da fragte er sich, was für ein Vater er eigentlich war.  
„Ich wünschte, ich hätte öfter bei dir sein können. Deine Mutter..."  
Er hielt inne.  
„Sie hatte mir wahrscheinlich nie ganz verziehen, dass ich sie verlassen habe. Ich habe sie geliebt. Aber... ich schätze, ich war wohl noch zu jung, um sesshaft zu werden. Ich wollte mir einen Namen machen, wie mein Vater und seine Väter vor ihm, und eines Tages unsere Heimat von Jormag zurückerobern... Ich war dumm. Wie konnte ich euch beiden das nur antun..."  
Aela fühlte sich ebenfalls schlecht. Sie hatte ihren Vater noch nie so gesehen. Selbst im Kampf gegen die Drachen, in dem er unzählige Mitstreiter verloren hatte, war er vermutlich nie so am Boden zerstört gewesen wie jetzt. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Aela ging auf ihren Vater zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. „Dir muss nichts leid tun, Vater. Ich kann das verstehen. Mutter... war dir nicht böse. Sie hat dich trotzdem geliebt, auch wenn ihr euch nur selten gesehen habt und sie noch seltener über dich reden wollte. Sie hat dich einfach vermisst. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Wenn du nicht den Pakt gegründet hättest, wären wir ohnehin alle schon längst tot."  
„Nun ja, ich habe ihn ja nicht gegründet..." warf er ein.  
„Du hast aber mehr getan als jeder andere in Tyria, um Zhaitan aufzuhalten. Und du warst es, der die Klinge des Schicksals wiederbelebt hat. Und dann hast du eine neue Gruppe zum Sieg gegen den nächsten Altdrachen geführt. Du hattest genug Gründe. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können."  
„Deswegen wollte ich ja, dass du hier bleibst. Aber das ist jetzt deine Chance, mich stolz zu machen. Versprich mir nur, dass du zurückkommst!"  
„Ich verspreche es dir. Ich verspreche es dir, Vater, dass ich dich stolz machen werde. Und Mutter." Sie gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging hinaus, um sich auf die Reise vorzubereiten. Der Kommandeur sah ihr noch eine Weile nach. Sie war genau so hübsch wie ihre Mutter. Und auch so stur.  
„Boss?" Braham betrat den Raum. „Eir wollte noch mit dir reden."  
„Ah, sehr gut, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg." antwortete der Norn.  
„Nicht nötig, alter Freund." erwiderte eine Stimme.  
„Mutter?" Braham war überrascht, als seine Mutter plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte. „Ich dachte du... ach, egal."  
„Ich habe mich doch entschieden, herzukommen. So konnte ich noch einen Blick auf die Truppe werfen, die unser Kommandeur zusammengestellt hat. Ich bin beeindruckt!" Eir Stegalkin und ihr Wolf Garm kamen herein und gingen zum Tisch in der Mitte. Garm stupste den Norn zur Begrüßung mit der Schnauze am Bein an. Er beugte sich runter und streichelte den Wolf. „Sie sind die besten, die ich finden konnte. Aber manchmal ist das Beste nicht genug..."  
„Ja, das weiß ich ganz genau. Jeder macht Fehler, und meiner war es, den Snaff mit dem Leben bezahlen musste..."  
„Eir, du weißt genau, dass es nicht deine Schuld war, das hatten wir doch schon oft. Selbst wenn du Logan gezwungen hättest, zu bleiben, hättet ihr ohne den Pakt keine Chance gehabt. Kralkatorrik wird der nächste sein, sobald wir Jormag ein für alle Mal vernichtet haben, und dann werden wir Snaff rächen können."  
„Ha, du hast wieder dieses Etwas, das ich sofort in dir gespürt habe, als ich dich damals bei der Großen Jagd das erste Mal sah. Und genau das habe ich auch gespürt, als ich diese tapferen Kämpfer gesehen habe. Ich habe keine Zweifel. Die Geister werden auf ihrer Reise über sie wachen. Sie werden es schaffen, Denngar."  
Denngar seufzte und starrte auf den Zahn, der unten in der Großen Halle hing.  
„Das hoffe ich..."


	2. Kapitel 2: Ein Sturm zieht auf

**Kapitel 2: Ein Sturm zieht auf**

Als am nächsten Tag die morgendliche Sonne ihre Strahlen auf die schneebedeckten Dächer und Wege von Hoelbrak warf, versammelten die Mitglieder des Trupps sich am östlichen Tor, das in die Wanderer-Hügel führte. Dort stand bereits der Kommandeur, um noch einmal jedem persönlich zu danken, viel Glück zu wünschen und sich zu verabschieden. „Ganz Tyria zählt auf Euch. Oder, wie wir Norn sagen würden, die Zeit Eurer Legenden ist angebrochen! Wir werden uns wieder sehen, sobald Ihr das Auge des Nordens erreicht habt!" Als letztes wandte er sich Ysmir zu.  
„Enttäuscht mich nicht, Ysmir Harvallson. Ich habe Euch nicht umsonst zum Anführer ernannt. Vielleicht wird es sogar Eure größte Herausforderung sein, diese Gruppe zusammenzuhalten." Ysmir sah vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie die Mitglieder des Trupps sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen. Es würde gewiss schwierig werden, eine missmutige Asura, einen unberechenbaren Charr, den rauflustigen Gunnar und vor allem die launische Sif unter Extrembedingungen zur Zusammenarbeit zu bringen. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben." versicherte Ysmir seinen Vorgesetzten.  
„Das ist genau, was ich hören wollte. Wenn ich jemandem diese Aufgabe zutraue, dann Euch." Denngar klopfte Ysmir auf die Schulter. „Nun, dann will ich Euch nicht länger aufhalten. Kehrt wohlbehalten zurück, mein Freund."  
„Beim Wolf, das werde ich." antwortete Ysmir und nickte zum Abschied. Denngars Worte hatten ihm Zuversicht gegeben. Er blickte ihm noch eine Weile nach und drehte sich schließlich zu seinen Gefährten um. „Dann ist es jetzt so weit. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid gut vorbereitet."  
Er hielt kurz inne und lies seinen Blick über die Gruppe schweifen. „Will vielleicht noch jemand etwas loswerden?" fragte er, und im selben Moment wurde er sich bewusst wie unnötig diese Frage eigentlich war. Und er war nicht der einzige, der so empfand.  
„Ihr könntet mit Eurer Angewohnheit, unnütze Fragen zu stellen, anfangen." Wieder einmal raunte ihn die Nekromantin Floxx an.  
„Wenn wir mit der Gruppentherapie fertig sind, können wir dann ja endlich unserer Pflicht nachgehen!"  
„Hoffen wir mal, dass sie wenigstens halb so gut zaubert wie sie meckern kann..." flüsterte Sif. Dennoch schienen nicht alle so übel gelaunt zu sein wie Floxx.  
„Ich freue mich darauf, mit Euch allen zusammen zu arbeiten." Ysmir war überrascht, als sich die Sylvari plötzlich zu Wort meldete. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das sonderbare Leuchten, das sie umgab. Ihre Haut war hellblau und an manchen Stellen etwas dunkler, wie die Maserung eines Baumes, an anderen war das lilafarbene Leuchten sehr stark und pulsierte in regelmäßigen Abständen. Ihre Haare hatten eine ähnliche Farbe und waren wie eine Wurzel gewunden, die ihr bis zur Schulter reichte. Genau so seltsam, wenn auch gleichzeitig elegant, war ihre Kleidung. Ysmir erkannte einige Teile der Abtei Durmand, aber ihr Oberteil sah aus, als wäre es aus Blütenblättern gemacht. „Welche Geheimnisse wohl in den Fernen Zittergipfeln auf uns warten? Finden wir es heraus!"  
Ysmir konnte nicht anders, als ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln zuzustimmen. Er freute sich, dass zumindest eines der Mitglieder offen bereit war, mit den anderen zu arbeiten. Und noch mehr freute er sich, als die Sylvari sein Lächeln erwiderte. Dann spürte er eine Hand an seinem Rücken.  
„Unsere Pflanzenfreundin hat recht, gehen wir!" Sif ging zügig los und schleifte Ysmir mit, der nicht verstand, warum sie plötzlich so aufgebracht war.  
War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Die anderen folgten den beiden und so ließen sie Hoelbrak hinter sich. Die Reise hatte begonnen.

* * *

„Sie ist schon hübsch, für eine Sylvari..." Sif, Schnee und Ysmir liefen in etwa Abstand zu den anderen, damit sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.  
„Ähm... ich weiß nicht, warum du das jetzt ansprichst, Sif." erwiderte Ysmir verwirrt. In Wirklichkeit wusste er genau, worauf sie hinaus wollte.  
„Ach komm schon. Du hast sie angeglotzt wie ein Grawl, dem man ein Totem unter die Nase reibt."  
„Meinst du das ernst, Mädchen? Nur weil ich mich freue, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen kooperieren will?"  
„Wenn die anderen nicht wollen, müssen wir sie eben dazu zwingen."  
„Glaubst du das etwa wirklich? Dass man ein Bündnis erzwingen kann? Nein, Sif. Wir sind neun – na gut, zehn, wenn wir Schnee dazu zählen – gegen eine Armee von Svanir, Eisbrut und weiß der Wolf was noch. Wir haben nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance, sofern wir nicht alle an einem Strang ziehen." Sif schwieg für eine Weile. Schließlich seufzte sie und gab Ysmir recht. „Gut, du hast mich überzeugt. Vielleicht war ich ein klein wenig eingeschnappt... hör auf so zu grinsen!"  
Ysmir konnte nicht anders. Da hatte sie es doch noch zugegeben.  
„Du meinst eifersüchtig? Ach Sif, mach dir doch keine Sorgen. Du bist und bleibst die einzige Frau, die mich interessiert."  
„Hmm, ich hab grade nicht zugehört, kannst du das nochmal wiederholen?" Sie beugte sich rüber und gab Ysmir einen Kuss. „Meinst du, wir können einen kleinen Abstecher zu dem Thermalbädern machen?" Ysmir versuchte, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und sich wieder auf seine Befehle zu konzentrieren. Es gelang ihm nur schwer, aber dann gesellten sich Brinjolf und Gunnar zu ihnen. „Ich freue mich für euch beide, aber wollt ihr das nicht auf ein andermal verschieben? Die Sylvari stellt schon komische Fragen." sagte Brinjolf und stimmte auf das Lachen seines Bruders ein.  
„Sie hat gefragt, was es mit dem Küssen auf sich hat. Ich hätte ihr es ja gezeigt, aber mein langweiliger Bruder hat mich mitgeschleift. Wollte nicht, dass ich sie ihm wegschnappe!" erzählte Gunnar, während er Brinjolf etwas stärker auf die Schulter klopfte, der aufgrund seiner für einen Norn sehr schmalen Gestalt fast umkippte. „Ihr zwei habt mir ja grade noch gefehlt!" Ysmir stützte Brinjolf und wies die zwei anderen an, kurz Halt zu machen, damit der Rest der Gruppe auch aufschließen konnte. „Oh, tut mir Leid, Bruder." Gunnar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal vergesse ich einfach, wie kräftig ich bin."  
„Ach echt? Du prahlst aber ganz schön oft damit. Schon ok."  
Die anderen waren nun auch bei den vier Norn angekommen. „Was ist denn los, Aela? Ihr seht besorgt aus." stellte Ysmir fest. Die Wächterin zeigte mit dem Finger nach vorne auf die Brücke vor der Doppelsporn-Freistatt. Sie war die Freistatt der Löwengarde, die am nächsten an Hoelbrak lag, und einen wichtigen Zufluchtsort für die reisenden Händler darstellte. Tatsächlich hatten zwei Söhne Svanirs eine kümmerliche Barrikade aus einem Baumstamm und ein paar Brettern errichtet.  
„Und?" fragte Sif. „Die Svanir machen das doch ständig. Erfolg haben sie damit eh nie."  
„Fällt Euch denn gar nichts auf? Die Löwengarde hätte sich doch sofort darum gekümmert. Sie hätten es überhaupt nicht erst zugelassen, dass sie die Straßensperre aufbauen." Ysmir streichte beunruhigt über seinen Bart, während er die Freistatt beobachtete. Kein Löwengardist war zu sehen, weder die Wachen an den Toren noch die üblichen Patrouillen, keine Menschenseele weit und breit. „Ihr habt recht, Aela, das ist ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise sind hier doch etliche Händler und Reisende unterwegs, aber plötzlich scheint außer uns und den Svanir hier niemand zu sein."  
Aela nickte. „Genau das meine ich. Etwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl."  
Plötzlich zückte der Charr-Ingenieur seine Waffe. „Sie haben uns bemerkt!"  
Einer der Svanir hatte seine Waffe ebenfalls gezogen und rief seinen Kameraden zu sich. „Da vorne! Die sehen nicht wie Händler aus. Die sind bewaffnet. Sag den anderen Bescheid." Der andere Svanir holte ein gezacktes, vereistes Kriegshorn hervor. Er wollte gerade hinein blasen, als Ysmir auf die beiden zugeprescht kam. Der Norn schwang sich mit einem Satz in die Lüfte und ließ seinen Kriegshammer auf die Barrikade niedergehen. Die Söhne des Svanir sprangen zur Seite, als das Holz zerbarst und ihnen um die Ohren flog. Der größere von ihnen landete unsanft auf dem Bauch und brauchte einen Moment, um sich aufzurappeln. Der andere war wesentlich flinker und blies in das Kriegshorn. Doch dies konnte ihn nicht retten, denn eine halbe Sekunde später ließ Ysmir seinen Hammer auf ihn niederfahren und schleuderte ihn zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.  
Doch plötzlich ließ ein Schrei Ysmir herumwirbeln. Der andere Svanir stürmte mit erhobenem Streitkolben auf ihn zu und war nur noch einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, und die Waffe des Svanir kam wie in Zeitlupe auf ihn zu, immer näher, und plötzlich war sie nur noch eine Fingerbreite von Ysmirs Schädel entfernt. Angstschweiß lief ihm über das Gesicht. Dann blieb der Svanir auf einmal wie versteinert stehen. Da bemerkte Ysmir den Pfeil, der in dessen Brust steckte. Der Sohn Svanirs brach vor Ysmirs Füße zusammen und hauchte sein Leben aus. Hinter ihm stand Sif, die ihren Fuß auf den Körper des Norn abstützte, und den Pfeil mit einem kräftigen Ruck herauszog, um ihn wieder in den Köcher zu stecken.  
„Danke, Sif. Das war knapp." Ysmir wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Wenn du es nicht einmal mehr mit zwei auf einmal aufnehmen kannst, hättest du vielleicht lieber daheim bleiben sollen." Sif sah Ysmir wütend an, doch dann fing sie an zu lachen. „Keine Sorge, Ysmir. Du passt auf mich auf, und ich auf dich. Und Schnee auf uns beide."  
„Wir hätten doch über die Thermalbäder gehen sollen..."  
„He, ihr hättet uns ruhig auch noch was übrig lassen können!" Gunnar, der sich schon auf einen Kampf gefreut hatte, steckte seine Äxte beleidigt weg.  
„Du wirst deinen Kampf noch früh genug bekommen. Er hat die anderen Svanir gewarnt; es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis noch mehr von ihnen hier auftauchen. Deshalb sollten wir uns beeilen." Ysmir wies die anderen an, weiter zu gehen und so betraten sie die Freistatt. Wie Ysmir befürchtet hatte, war sie vollkommen verlassen. Weder Händler noch Löwengardisten waren zu sehen. Aela sah sich nachdenklich um. „Wo sind alle hin?"  
„Haben die Svanir sie vielleicht erwischt?" fragte Raegar.  
„Warum sind hier dann keine Leichen? Kein Blut, keine Kampfspuren, nichts..." Brinjolf schien angestrengt nachzudenken.  
„Was ist los, Bruder?" fragte Gunnar.  
„Ich spüre etwas. Ich glaube, hier ist Magie am Werk." antwortete Brinjolf. Er wandte sich Cahirah zu. „Ihr seid doch eine Mesmerin, oder? Spürt Ihr das auch?"  
Die Sylvari nickte. "Ein Schleier." Sie ging sie zur Mitte der Freistatt und schloss die Augen, um sich ganz auf die Magie zu konzentrieren, die die Freistatt umgab. Die Luft um sie herum fing an zu vibrieren, als sie etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Dann wurde das Vibrieren stärker, bis die ganze Freistatt plötzlich zu zittern schien. Ysmir wurde schwindelig, und er sah nur noch verschwommene Züge.  
„Ich glaube mir wird übel!" stöhnte Gunnar. Brinjolf schien es nicht viel auszumachen. „Sie lüftet den Schleier..."  
„Kann sie das nicht auch irgendwie anders machen?" Plötzlich fiel er zu Boden, als die Mesmerin ihr Werk beendete und sich die grausame Wahrheit offenbarte.  
„Bei den Geistern der Wildnis..." Ysmir und die andern standen mit offenen Mündern da, die Augen vor Entsetzen aufgerissen. Die Freistatt war plötzlich völlig verwüstet. Die Mauern waren vollständig mit Eis überzogen und an einigen Stellen ragten riesige, dunkle Zacken aus korrumpiertem Eis empor. Im Hof lagen mindestens zehn Leichen von Löwengardisten, einige von ihnen eingefroren, von Eisscherben durchbohrt oder grässlich entstellt. Die Luft war auf einen Schlag bitterkalt. Die Eisbrut hatte hier gewütet. Doch irgendein mächtiger Mesmer muss das ganze hinter einer Illusion versteckt haben.  
Die Truppe war so schockiert, dass sie die Svanir und die Eisbrut auf den Zinnen nicht bemerkten. Nur Aela sah rechtzeitig, wie einer der verdorbenen Norn seinen Bogen spannte.  
„Passt auf!" schrie sie, als ein Pfeil auf die Mesmerin, die noch immer ungedeckt in der Mitte des Hofes stand, zu schnellte. Aela umklammerte ihren Stab und machte eine horizontale Bewegung mit ihrer linken Hand, woraufhin sich eine Wand aus Licht vor Cahirah formte. Als der Pfeil die Wand berührte, verschwand er in einem grellen Lichtblitz, der auf den Schützen zuraste und ihn mit voller Wucht von den Zinnen schleuderte.  
„Ha! Das hat er nicht kommen sehen! Nicht schlecht, Wächterin!" rief Gunnar und zückte seine Äxte, um sie einem Svanir in den Schädel zu rammen, der von den Zinnen gesprungen und auf ihn zu gerannt kam.  
„Danke, schätze ich." Aela rammte ihren Stab auf den Boden und hielt ihn mit beiden Händen fest. „Bärin, gib mir Kraft!" flüsterte sie und entfesselte eine Welle von Magie, die einige der Svanir ringsum, die nun auch von Norden her in die Freistatt gestürmt kamen, zu Boden riss. Als Ysmir von der Welle berührt wurde, fühlte er sich plötzlich so stark, dass er seinen Hammer mühelos umher schwingen konnte. Der nächste Svanir bekam diesen mit voller Wucht zu spüren und wurde gegen die Mauern der Freistatt geschmettert. Sif und Schnee beschäftigten sich derweil mit zwei Eisbrut-Kriegern, während Gunnar seinem Bruder den Rücken deckte, der eine Beschwörungsformel sprach, die ein Gewitter aus Eisscherben auf die Svanir an den Nordtoren der Freistatt regnen ließ. Raegar schoss mit seiner Pistole um sich, was das Zeug hielt, und erledigte hier und da ein paar Feinde auf den Zinnen. Cahirah hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gesammelt und analysierte das Geschehen. Einer der Eisbrut auf den Zinnen hatte gerade Sif im Visier. Die Sylvari hob ihre Hand und malte mit ausgestrecktem Zeige- und Mittelfinger einige Symbole in die Luft. Eine Sekunde später schrie der Schütze auf und lies seinen Bogen fallen, bevor er umfiel und sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen krümmte. Doch plötzlich kam ein verdorbener Wolf auf die Sylvari zu gerannt und sprang ihr mit offenem Maul an den Hals. Das Biest stürzte verdutzt zu Boden, als sich die Mesmer-Illusion in Luft auflöste. Bevor es verarbeitet hatte, was eben passiert war, stürzte sich Schnee auf das Tier und machte kurzen Prozess mit ihm. Kriegsmeister Kento hatte am Südtor mit fünf Gegnern zu kämpfen. Ysmir eilte ihm zur Hilfe und rammte einem der Eisbrut-Norn seinen Hammer in den Rücken. Er wollte sich gerade dem nächsten Feind zuwenden, als vor ihm drei leblose Körper zu Boden gingen. Geschockt sah er Kento an, der bereits den nächsten Feind mit seinem Katana durchbohrt hatte.  
„Nicht schlecht, Ihr seid wirklich ein geschickter Kämpfer." musste Ysmir zugeben.  
Kento lächelte. Das tat er nicht oft. „Ihr ebenfalls. Aber ich würde vermutlich trotzdem gegen Euch gewinnen. Ihr setzt auf rohe Stärke. Ich auf Schnelligkeit." fügte er hinzu. „Hoffen wir einfach, dass es nicht dazu kommen wird. Aber gegen ein kleines Trainings-Duell mit Euch hätte ich nichts einzuwenden." merkte Ysmir an.  
Kento nickte. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ihr wärt ein guter Gegner."  
Sif rammte währenddessen einem Svanir, der ihr zu Nahe kam, einen ihrer Pfeile in die Kehle, zog in heraus und schoss ihn auf den Eisbrut-Schützen oben auf der Mauer, der sich von dem Mesmer-Zauber erholt hatte. „Ich glaube, das war der letzte!" rief sie den anderen zu.  
Gunnar sah, wie sich einer der Körper erhob, und rammte ihm die Axt ins Mark. „Nein, DAS war der letzte."  
„Ihr Idiot!" schrie Floxx Gunnar an. „Den wollte ich gerade wiederbeleben! Wir hätten ihn verhören können, vielleicht hätte er uns verraten, wer hinter der Illusion steckt!" „Das könnt Ihr? Einfach so? Ich dachte, Nekromanten erschaffen aus den Toten nur willenlose Diener." antwortete Brinjolf.  
„Schon, aber der hier war noch gar nicht tot, nur bewusstlos." entgegnete die Nekromantin. Gunnar zuckte mit den Achseln. „Naja, jetzt ist er es. Der hätte bestimmt eh nichts gewusst."  
Floxx kochte vor Wut. Ysmir war sich sicher, dass diese Asura mit ihren Blicken hätte töten können, wenn sie wollte.  
„Wer auch immer diese Illusion aufrecht erhielt, kann nicht weit sein." erklärte Cahirah. „Er muss sich noch in den Wanderer-Hügeln befinden."  
„Wir haben keine Zeit, nach ihm zu suchen, wir müssen weiter. Wenn die Eisbrut schon so nah an Hoelbrak ist und nun schon mächtige Mesmer-Magie einsetzt, müssen wir uns sputen." beschloss Ysmir.

Sie verließen die gefallene Freistatt und gingen nach Norden, kamen aber schon bald an noch eine weitere Straßensperre der Svanir. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen..." seufzte Ysmir.  
„Das wäre die ideale Gelegenheit, meine neuste Erfindung zu testen!" Raegar Schwarzklaue holte die seltsame Kanone, an der er gebastelt hatte, hervor und präsentierte sie stolz. „Es ist eine kleine Kanone mit explosiven Kugeln. ähnlich wie Granaten. Ein Granatwerfer, sozusagen."  
„Habt ihr Charr nicht schon so etwas? Diese seltsamen, riesigen Gewehre, ihr wisst schon." fragte Sif.  
„Ihr meint wohl die Charrzookas, nun, das sind Raketenwerfer. Riesig, unhandlich, und nur auf lange Strecken zu gebrauchen. Mein Schätzchen hier verschießt die Granaten in einer ballistischen Flugbahn, die -"  
„Danke, die Kurzfassung wäre mir doch etwas lieber..." unterbrach ihn Sif.  
„Hmpf... na gut: Der Vorteil ist, dass er auch auf kurze Reichweite funktioniert und man damit auch präziser zielen kann. Und man muss nicht nach jedem Schuss nachladen!" Der Ingenieur war voll in seinem Element.  
„Na gut, Raegar, dann zeigt mal, was das Ding so drauf hat!" sagte Ysmir.  
„Gerne doch!" Der Charr trat vor und musterte die Straßensperre. Zu seinem Glück hatten die Svanir ihn noch nicht bemerkt, da sie gerade zu streiten schienen. Dann atmete er tief ein und feuerte. Die Kugel flog in hohem Bogen auf die Straßensperre zu und rollte noch ein zwei Meter, bis sie von der Barrikade gestoppt wurde. Die beiden Svanir wurden aus ihrem Streit gerissen und starrten entgeistert auf die Kugel. „Sollte das Ding nicht explodieren?" meinte Sif.  
„Hmm... vielleicht ein Blindgä-"  
Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem ohrenbetäubendem Knall unter, als die Kugel in einem gewaltigen Feuerball in die Luft ging. Raegars Fell sträubte sich und er sprang zurück. „Kanonen und Eisen, was für ein Knall!" Eine Druckwelle fegte über die Gruppe wie ein Sturmwind hinweg. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, war an der Stelle, an der die Straßensperre war, nur noch ein schwarzer, qualmender Krater. Als Sif aus dem Staunen heraus kam, blickte sie den Charr und seine Erfindung an.  
„Das... war mehr, als ich erwartet hätte." Raegar starrte entsetzt auf den Krater.  
„Ich... sollte vielleicht die Sprengstoff-Mischung noch etwas optimieren. Oder nur die Hälfte nehmen."  
„Das könnte uns noch nützlich werden." meinte Ysmir. „Aber bei dem Krach hört man uns über Kilometer hinweg. Wir sollten schleunigst weiter, sonst wartet schon der nächste Kampf auf uns."  
Sie gingen links an dem Krater vorbei über einen kleinen, schneebedeckten Hügel. Als sie oben angekommen waren, sahen sie bereits zwei weitere Gruppen von je drei Svanir neben ein paar Zelten stehen, die bereits die Waffen gezückt hatten. Die Explosion hatte sie aufgeschreckt. Ysmir und die anderen gingen in Deckung.  
„Na toll, da warten schon die nächsten auf uns... Schalten wir sie schnell aus - und möglichst leise!" befahl Ysmir, und wandte sich beim letzten Teil des Satzes dem Charr zu.  
„He, was beim Raben ist das da hinten?" Brinjolf zeigte nach vorne. Hinter den beiden Svanir-Gruppen kam eine riesige Kreatur angestampft. Sie war nahezu vollständig mit Eis überzogen und lief gebückt auf die Arme gestützt, wie ein Gorilla.  
„So etwas habe ich schon oft gesehen. Das waren einmal gewöhnliche Norn, die von mächtigen Schamanen verwandelt wurden." erklärte Aela.  
„Das Ding war einmal ein Norn? Das sieht eher aus wie ein entstellter Charr. Ähm, nicht persönlich gemeint, Raegar." sagte Sif. Ysmir beugte sich zu Aela rüber.  
„Ihr sagtet, Ihr seid denen schon begegnet. Was schlagt ihr vor, Aela?"  
Die Wächterin dachte nach. „Eigentlich sind die kein großes Problem. Na ja, groß schon, aber kein Problem. Sie sind extrem langsam und auch nicht gerade helle, dafür unglaublich hart im Nehmen. Und lasst Euch lieber nicht von ihnen treffen."  
„Gut. Cahirah, Ihr lenkt ihn mit euren Illusionen ab. Ich, Sif und Kento kümmern uns um die Svanir. Der Rest erledigt den Großen. Ohne Bombenwerfer."  
„Granatwerfer!" korrigierte Raegar.  
„Mein ich ja. Also dann, los!"  
Ysmir, Kento und Sif rannten auf die erste Gruppe Svanir zu. Einer von ihnen bemerkte sie und wollte gerade die anderen warnen, als ihn der Pfeil in seiner Kehle zum Schweigen brachte. Der andere rannte brüllend Kento entgegen und holte mit seinem Zweihänder aus. Kento wich dem Schlag mit Leichtigkeit aus und rammte dem Norn das Katana durch die Schulter. Ysmir hatte seinen Gegner etwas unterschätzt, denn dieser blockte seinen Schlag ab und bestrafte den Angreifer, indem er ihm mit dem Schwertknauf auf die Stirn schlug. Ysmir ließ seinen Hammer fallen und ihm tränten die Augen vor Schmerzen. Aber er ließ seinem Gegner keine Zeit, zum nächsten Schlag anzusetzen, und verpasste ihm mit der Faust einen Kinnhaken, der ihn von den Füßen riss. Ysmir griff nach seinem Hammer und erledigte den Dreckskerl. Cahirah hatte bereits die Aufmerksamkeit des Eisbrut-Giganten auf sich gezogen. Das massive Biest türmte sich auf und brüllte, bevor er auf die Mesmerin zu stürmte. Brinjolf nutzte die Gelegenheit und beschwor eine Felswand herauf, um den Koloss auszubremsen. Dieser brach jedoch durch sie hindurch, als wäre sie aus Papier, und rannte weiter auf die Sylvari zu, um sie unter seinen Fäusten zu zermalmen. Aber da war sie auch schon weg und beschwor sogleich die nächste Illusion. Gunnar stürmte auf den Riesen zu und wollte ihn mit seinen Äxten bearbeiten, was diesen aber nicht kümmerte: er hatte es auf die Mesmerin abgesehen. Er sprang auf die nächste Illusion zu und begrub sie unter seinem Leib. „He, Eisfresse! Bleib gefälligst stehen, wenn ich dich hauen will!"  
So leicht würde sich Gunnar nicht einfach abschütteln lassen. Tatsächlich drehte sich das Biest nach ihm um und knurrte. Als Gunnar mit beiden Äxten ausholte, schlug das Biest ihn mit dem Arm zur Seite. Es wandte sich nun Brinjolf zu, der es hin und wieder mit Feuerbällen abwarf. Der Koloss rannte mit gesenktem Kopf wie ein Stier auf den Magier zu, um ihn mit seinen Hörnern aufzuspießen. Brinjolf verschwand in einem grellen Lichtblitz und tauchte einige Meter entfernt wieder auf. Das Monster brüllte fürchterlich vor Wut. „Lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe, du Mistvieh!" rief Gunnar, als er ihm entgegen rannte. Das „Mistvieh" drehte sich um, aber diesmal war Gunnar schneller. Er verpasste ihm eine volle Breitseite mit der Axt, und es heulte auf vor Schmerz. „Ha!"  
Gunnars Freude war jedoch nicht von langer Dauer, denn das Biest packte ihn und hob ihn in die Luft. Der Norn sträubte sich gegen den festen Griff des Monsters, das ihn anknurrte und seine Zähne fletschte. „Bäh, du stinkst ja noch schlimmer, als du aussiehst!"  
Der Koloss hob seine Hand, um Gunnar in den Boden zu stampfen. Doch dann flog ihm ein gewaltiger Felsbrocken entgegen und warf ihn zu Boden. Gunnar flog durch die Luft und landete im Schnee neben Brinjolf. „Lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe!" knurrte Brinjolf, während er diesem auf die Füße helfen wollte.  
„Danke dir, Bruderherz – Ah! Verdammt, ich glaube mein Bein ist gebrochen." Gunnar stöhnte vor Schmerz. Floxx beschwor ein paar untote Diener herauf, um den Eisbrut-Riesen abzulenken, da Cahirah gerade in einen Kampf mit einem Svanir verwickelt war. Sie schlurften auf die massive Bestie zu, wurden aber sogleich von seiner Faust zertrümmert. Da hatte die Nekromantin bereits die nächste Diener-Welle herbeigerufen. Ysmir, Kento, Sif und Schnee hatten derweil die andere Gruppe der Söhne Svanirs erledigt und halfen nun den anderen ebenfalls gegen den Giganten. Aela sah sich indes Gunnars Bein an.  
„Ach, stellt Euch nicht so an, es ist nur verstaucht. Das haben wir gleich wieder." Sie legte eine Hand auf sein Knie und wirkte einen Heilzauber.  
„Und, fühlst du dich besser?" fragte Brinjolf.  
„Oh ja, das fühlt sich wirklich gut an. Ich sollte mich öfter verletzen. Wenn ihr schon dabei seid, könntet Ihr – AU!"  
Aela riss den unteren Teil des Beins ruckartig hoch, so dass ein leises Knacken zu hören war. „War das wirklich nötig?" flüsterte Brinjolf. Aela lächelte hämisch.  
„Nicht unbedingt. Aber es schadet ihm nicht, keine Sorge."  
Gunnar stöhnte, stand aber wieder auf und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Danke..." murmelte er, während er seine Äxte aufsammelte.  
Der Eisgigant war inzwischen sichtlich erschöpft und schlug wild um sich, um Kento zu erwischen, der grazil jedem seiner Hiebe auswich und sein Knie in Angriff nahm, dass allerdings von einer faustdicken Eisschicht geschützt war. Schließlich hatte er sie durchtrennt und trieb sein Katana von hinten durch das Knie der Bestie, die aufheulte, als ihr Bein nachgab. Kento konnte sich gerade so mit einem Hechtsprung retten, sonst hätte der Koloss ihn unter sich begraben. Ysmir nutzte die Gelegenheit und kletterte an dessen Arm auf seinen Rücken hoch. Er holte aus, um dem Monster seinen Hammer in den Nacken zu rammen. Es versuchte, Ysmir abzuschütteln, der sich aber beharrlich an das Biest klammerte. Allerdings konnte er so keinen Treffer landen. „Brinjolf! Ich brauch hier mal Feuer!" rief Sif.  
„Was... ah, ich verstehe, guter Plan!" erwiderte Brinjolf und fing an zu zaubern. Er lies eine dünne Flammenbarriere zwischen Sif und der Bestie entstehen.  
„Halt durch, Ysmir!" Sif holte eine Karaffe aus ihrem Rucksack, und tunkte die Pfeile in das Öl darin.  
„Ha, leichter gesagt als getan!" rief Ysmir, der noch immer versuchte, nicht abgeschüttelt zu werden. „Beeil dich!"  
„Ja ja... nimm das, du Dickwanst!" Sie schoss eine Pfeilsalve durch die Flammenwand auf das andere Knie der Eisbrut-Bestie. Die brennenden Pfeile schmolzen die Eisschicht und drangen direkt in sein Fleisch. Auch das andere Bein gab nach und so ging der Koloss zu Boden. Ysmir musste für einen Moment wieder zu Atem kommen, bevor er dem Monster den Gnadenstoß gab. Er holte weit aus und schmetterte mit aller Kraft den Hammer auf dessen Kopf.  
Sie hatten das Vieh endlich bezwungen.  
„Was für ein Kampf!" Gunnar jubelte.  
„Ja, in der Tat." Ysmir stimmte ihm zu. „Dieser Kampf hat gezeigt, dass wir als Gruppe am Stärksten sind. Genau diese Zusammenarbeit werden wir brauchen, wenn wir das hier überleben wollen."  
„Wohl wahr, gut gesprochen." fügte Raegar hinzu. „Und das ganze ohne Granatwerfer!" Die Gruppe lachte. Sogar Floxx konnte nicht anders, als kurz zu schmunzeln. „Ich habe Euch unterschätzt, Bookah. Ihr seid ja doch kein völlig schlechter Anführer!"  
„Danke, Floxx. Das hört man gerne."  
„Ein Lob von ihr ist ja wahrscheinlich auch seltener als ein Svanir mit Hirn..." flüsterte Sif.  
„Das ändert nichts daran, dass wir uns beeilen sollten." fügte die Asura hinzu.  
„Stimmt, der Kampf hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Lasst uns gehen!" beschloss Ysmir.

Die Gruppe bahnte sich ihren Weg weiter nach Norden. Sie waren nicht mehr weit vom Eisklamm-Sund entfernt und sahen bereits die Kreuzungs-Freistatt. Ysmir hoffte, dass sie nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilt hatte wie die Doppelsporn-Freistatt. Die Svanir hatten sie seit Jahren immer wieder angegriffen, aber meist ohne Erfolg. Diesmal allerdings schienen sie gewonnen zu haben...  
„Oh nein... Die Svanir haben diese Freistatt auch noch erobert." stellte Sif fest.  
„Jetzt reicht es." Gunnar bebte vor Wut. „Kommt, holen wir sie uns zurück!"  
„Nein, Gunnar!" Ysmir hielt ihn zurück. „Wir haben erstmal genug gekämpft. Wir können uns vorbei schleichen."  
„Pah, schleichen ist überbewertet. Wir... schon gut, du bist der Anführer, Ysmir." jammerte Gunnar und steckte seine inzwischen blutgetränkten Äxte wieder weg. „Cahirah, könnt ihr uns unsichtbar machen?" fragte Brinjolf.  
„Natürlich. Aber nur für ein paar Sekunden." antwortete sie.  
„Du bist echt ein Genie, Brinjolf!" merkte Ysmir an. „Das wird reichen. Wir schleichen uns links an der Feste vorbei, zwischen den ganzen Bäumen werden sie uns nicht sofort erkennen können. Dann, auf mein Zeichen, macht Ihr uns unsichtbar und wir versuchen, außer Sichtweite zu kommen."  
„Warst du etwa mal beim Orden der Gerüchte, Ysmir?" fragte Sif.  
„Nein, aber ich war mit ihnen mal eine Weile unterwegs." antwortete er. „Gut, bereit? Dann los!"  
Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und schlich durch das Dickicht an der Freistatt vor bei, einige mehr schlecht als recht. Aber bisher hatten die Svanir sie noch nicht bemerkt. „Also dann, auf mein Kommando. Jetzt!" flüsterte Ysmir. Mit einer Handbewegung der Sylvari verschwand der ganze Trupp und rannte an den Toren der Freistatt vorbei. Sie tauchten hinter einem Felsen unter, kurz bevor der Zauber nachließ.  
„Gut gemacht." lobte Ysmir sie. „Wir haben es fast geschafft. Die Svanir bleiben meistens oben in der Nähe des ihres Doms, wir sollten also normalerweise nicht auf viel Gegenwehr stoßen. Wobei heute fast nichts normal zu sein scheint, also verlassen wir uns lieber mal nicht drauf."  
„Seit wann sind die Svanir überhaupt so aggressiv?" fragte Raegar.  
„Schon länger, wobei sie allerdings nie wirklich Taktik zeigten. Mich beunruhigt aber vielmehr, dass sie so wenig Gegenwehr hatten." meinte Ysmir.  
„Nun, da haben wir ja nachgeholfen." scherzte Gunnar.  
„Da hinten ist die Hütte vom alten Kevach. Aber ich sehe niemanden. Das ist wirklich unüblich." bemerkte Aela.  
„Gehen wir. Der Pfad in den Eisklammsund ist gleich da– bei allen Geistern der Wildnis..."  
Ysmir stand wie gelähmt da und starrte in das Tal.  
„Das... kann nicht... das muss noch eine Illusion sein! Sagt mir, dass das eine Illusion ist!" Sif traute ihren Augen nicht.  
„Nein, ist es nicht, ich bin mir sicher. So sehr ich auch wünschte, dass es eine wäre." antwortete Cahirah entsetzt.  
Niemand würde es glauben, der es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Das gesamte Tal war in dunkles Eis gehüllt. Überall ragten die unheimlichen Eissäulen empor, die einen Wall um das Tal bildeten, der sich bis zu den Toren von Klippheim, der Heimatstätte von Braham Eirsson, erstreckte. Klippheim selbst schien ebenfalls der Eisbrut zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Aber das alles war nicht das einzige, was Ysmir und den anderen die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Denn hinter dem Wall hatte sich eine Armee von Söhnen Svanirs und Eisbrut versammelt. Es waren hunderte.  
„Ich habe noch nie so viele Svanir auf einmal gesehen... sie müssen etwas Großes planen." vermutete Aela. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ysmir begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Beim Wolf, sie wollen Hoelbrak angreifen..."  
„Was?!" sagte Sif entsetzt. „Ysmir, bist du dir sicher?" Ysmir sah ihr in die Augen. „Ja, bin ich."  
„Wie konnte das passieren? Warum ist es niemandem aufgefallen?" fragte Brinjolf.  
„Sie müssen Klippheim mitten in der Nacht angegriffen haben. Genau wie die Freistatt." antwortete Aela. „Hier muss ein sehr mächtiger Diener Jormags am Werk sein, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. Nur wenige wären in der Lage, ein Gebiet so zu verwüsten."  
„Aber wo sind die ganzen Svanir hergekommen? Aus dem Eisklammsund? Es ist, als hätte sich jeder einzelne Sohn Svanirs in den gesamten Zittergipfeln hier versammelt." fügte Brinjolf hinzu. „Ihre Reihen sind in den letzten Jahren gewiss gewachsen, aber das..."  
„Selbst mit meinem Granatwerfer hätten wir nicht genug Feuerkraft, um uns da durchzukämpfen." stellte Raegar fest.  
„Wir müssen Hoelbrak warnen! Das Wolfsrudel ist auf so einen Angriff nicht vorbereitet, diese Streitmacht wird nur so über sie hinweg fegen!" drängte Brinjolf.  
„Wir dürfen uns nicht aufteilen. Nein, wir müssen warten, bis wir im Eisklammsund sind. Dort wartet der Pakt auf uns. Hoffen wir, dass sie noch leben..." sagte Ysmir. „Aber wie kommen wir in den Eisklammsund?" fragte Gunnar. Ysmir dachte nach. „Gute Frage... der einzige andere Weg führt über Ascalon und die Feuerherz-Hügel, aber das würde mindestens ein, wenn nicht zwei Tage dauern."  
„Wartet, ich kenne noch einen Weg!" meldete sich Aela. „In den Schneekuhlen-Höhen gibt es einen Tunnel der Schaufler, der in den Eisklammsund führt."  
„Schaufler? Ich dachte, Schaufler und Norn würden sich noch immer gegenseitig bekriegen." meinte Floxx.  
„Nicht alle. Die Rebellen haben in den letzten Jahren mehr Anhänger und Unterstützung gefunden und haben den Kampf gegen die anderen Schaufler weitgehend gewonnen. Sie haben mit den Norn und den Kodan Frieden geschlossen. Natürlich gibt es noch immer viele feindlich gesinnte Schaufler, aber die meisten bereiten uns keine Probleme mehr."  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben was ich sehe..." murmelte Gunnar. „Sie werden dafür bezahlen!"  
„Oh ja, Bruder, das werden sie..." fügte Brinjolf hinzu.  
„Aelas Plan klingt gut. Lasst uns von hier verschwinden. Auf in die Schneekuhlen-Höhen. Wenn wir Glück haben, treffen wir dort sogar auf lebende Löwengardisten." sagte Ysmir.

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und ging nach Westen in die Schneekuhlen-Höhen, wo sie tatsächlich eine Freistatt erreichten, die noch nicht den Drachendienern zum Opfer gefallen war. „Wolf sei Dank, wir kommen noch rechtzeitig. Wir müssen sie warnen." Ysmir ging auf einen Norn-Gardisten zu, der die Freistatt bewachte. „Ho, Reisende! Was führt Euch her?" begrüßte der Norn ihn freundlich.  
„Ich wünschte, es wäre weniger Ernst, mein Freund. Die Svanir haben Klippheim überrannt." verkündete Ysmir.  
„Was? Die Svanir? Das müsst Ihr Euch eingebildet haben. Irgendwer müsste das doch bemerkt haben!" meinte der Gardist skeptisch.  
„Ich wünschte auch, dass es so wäre." merkte Aela an. „Aber sie haben das ganze Tal der Einsamkeit verdorben! Noch schlimmer, sie sammeln eine Armee! Es waren mindestens hundert, und sie werden wohl bald schon Hoelbrak angreifen!"  
"Das ist doch völlig unmöglich. Wer seid Ihr überhaupt?"  
"Der Kommandeur des Paktes hat uns geschickt, Denngar Thorson. Wir sind auf seinen Befehl unterwegs."  
"Nun gut, wenn Euch wirklich der Kommandeur geschickt hat, dann werdet Ihr das nicht alles erfunden haben..."  
Der Gardist dachte nach. „Seid Ihr Euch da absolut sicher?" Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Aela nickte.  
„Seht selbst. Sie haben sogar bereits die Doppelsporn-Freistatt überrannt und das ganze hinter einer Mesmer-Illusion verborgen. Sie sind erstaunlich organisiert, deshalb müssen sie etwas außerordentlich großes planen."  
„Ihr habt mich überzeugt. Wir müssen Hoelbrak warnen. Ich werde sofort einen Boten entsenden."  
„Einer wird nicht reichen. Überall in den Wanderer-Hügeln waren Svanir und Eisbrut. Wir mussten uns den ganzen Weg durchkämpfen." meinte Ysmir.  
„Wir haben leider nur wenig Truppen, und die Eisbrut macht uns hier ebenfalls regelmäßig Probleme. Ein Mann muss reichen." beschloss der Löwengardist.  
„Ich werde sofort jemanden schicken. Was auch immer Ihr vorhabt, mögen die Geister Euch beschützen. Habt Dank."  
Ysmir verabschiedete sich, auch wenn er Zweifel hatte, dass der Bote sein Ziel erreichen würde. Aber mehr konnte er leider nicht tun außer zu hoffen, dass sie es erfahren würde, bevor es zu spät war. Bald erreichten sie die besagten Höhlen, in denen sie einige Schaufler fanden, die das Tor zum Tunnel bewachten, der in die Schauflerhöhlen im Eisklammsund führte. „Halt! Diese Tunnel führen zu unserem Hauptquartier im Eisklammsund. Nur die, die unsere Sache unterstützten, erhalten Zutritt!" rief eine der Wachen.  
„Ruhig Blut, Genosse! Wir sind auf einer Mission des Paktes gegen die Diener von Jormag. Ich habe Isaak vor einiger Zeit bei der Revolution unterstützt." sagte Aela. „Ihr habt unserem Anführer geholfen? Dann seid willkommen, Genossin! Unsere Tore stehen Euch offen." verkündete der Schaufler.  
„Ich danke Euch!"  
Der Schaufler klopfte mit seinem Stab gegen das Tor. Ein paar Sekunden später war ein Zischen zu hören, als der Dampf aus einigen Schläuchen am Rand des Tors entwich. Dann rollte es unter einem schrecklich lauten, metallischen Quietschen zur Seite. Ysmir musste sich die Ohren zuhalten.  
Als der Tunnel offen war, ging die Gruppe hindurch, woraufhin das Tor wieder unter dem selben Lärm geschlossen wurde.  
„Wie haltet Ihr Charr das mit Euren vier Ohren eigentlich aus?" rief Cahirah und schaute Raegar an, während sie sich ihre Ohren ebenfalls zuhalten musste.  
Als das Tor zu war, wandte Raegar sich der Frage zu. „Die Wahrheit ist, ich höre nur noch auf zwei Ohren gut. Zu viele Explosionen. Nicht gut für's Gehör."  
Cahirah kicherte. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte Euch nicht -"  
„Ach, keine Sorge, Kleines. Ich lache auch ständig über mich selbst."

* * *

Der mächtige Surt stampfte durch die verderbten Überreste von Klippheim. Über Nacht war die Siedlung im Norden der Wanderer-Hügel dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden. Die Söhne von Svanir hatten sich gesammelt, um mit vereinten Kräften zuzuschlagen, unterstützt durch die Eisbrut.  
Ihr Champion hatte das Tal der Einsamkeit mit der Verderbtheit des Drachen überzogen. Surt kam an einem Torbogen vorbei, an dem zwei Söhne Svanirs gerade eine Statue des Wolfs zerstörten. Die zwei starrten ihn verängstigt an. Der riesige Norn war mindestens so groß wie ein Jotun. Er hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das unter seinem Helm mit zwei gewaltigen, geschwungenen Hörnern hervortrat. Seine Haut war schneeweiß und mit zahlreichen Bemalungen verziert. Auf dem Rücken trug er einen riesigen Zweihänder mit einer Klinge, die von Eis überzogen war. Ganz Klippheim war voller Svanir, die trainierten, prahlten oder tranken. Er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas. Er bückte sich und betrat die Hütte, in dessen Mitte jemand auf einem vereisten Thron saß. „Meister. Die Truppen sind bereit. Wann greifen wir endlich an?" drängte der Riese. Seine Stimme dröhnte durch die Halle.  
„Geduld, Surt." antwortete die Gestalt auf dem Thron. Ihre Stimme war kalt wie Eis und sogar noch tiefer als die von Surt. „Wir schlagen zu, sobald die Nacht hereingebrochen ist. Aber deswegen habe ich Euch nicht hergerufen. Der Schleier wurde gelüftet. Jemand hat uns durchschaut."  
„Warum brechen wir dann nicht sofort auf? Wir dürfen ihnen keine Gelegenheit lassen, sich vorzubereiten!" Die Halle bebte unter Surts wütenden Worten.  
„Das werden sie nicht. Niemand wird die Wanderer-Hügel lebend verlassen, um ihnen Bericht erstatten zu können. Ich habe Euch herrufen lassen, weil ich eine neue Aufgabe für Euch habe. Ihr müsst diejenigen finden, die den Schleier gelüftet haben, und Euch ihrer entledigen. Aber erst, nachdem wir Hoelbrak geläutert haben. Nun kommt. Hört die Worte des Drachen. "  
Der Norn stand auf und ging hinaus, gefolgt von Surt. Er sah hinab auf die Armee, die sich in Klippheim versammelte.

„Söhne von Svanir! Kämpfer des Drachen! Hört die Stimme Jormags!  
Ein neues Zeitalter bricht heran! Bald werden wir die Ungläubigen die Macht des Drachen spüren lassen!  
Sie werden sich uns anschließen, oder von ihr zerschmettert werden! Sie können sich nicht länger in ihren Hütten verstecken!  
Und wenn Hoelbrak fällt, werden die Zittergipfel uns gehören..."


	3. Kapitel 3: Eisige Klauen

**Kapitel 3: Eisige Klauen**

"... und dann fordert mich dieser Milchtrinker doch tatsächlich zum Armdrücken auf! Ha! Der hätte nicht mal einen Zahnstocher zerbrechen können!  
Ich sag's euch, der hatte keine Chance." Gunnar prahlte was das Zeug hielt, während sie die Schauflertunnel durchquerten. Die einzigen, die jedoch groß zuhörten, waren sein Bruder und Cahirah.  
"Natürlich. Wenn ich mich recht daran erinnere, warst du wieder mal sternhagelvoll und hast nur gewonnen, weil dein Gegenüber sich von der Schankmaid ablenken ließ." warf Brinjolf ein. Seine Version der Geschichte klang schon etwas glaubwürdiger.  
"Hehe, das kann ich ihm nicht verübeln. Aber er hätte auch so oder so keine Chance gehabt." Cahirah konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten mit dem Lachen.  
"Ihr Norn seid wirklich besonders. Egal, was ihr erlebt, aus euren Mündern hört es sich immer wie eine Heldentat an."  
Gunnar verschränkte die Arme vor der vor Stolz geschwollenen Brust. "Tja, bei uns IST auch alles, was wir tun, eine Heldentat!"  
"Vorsicht, Gunnar." merkte Ysmir an. "Nicht, dass du dir noch alles zu Kopf steigen lässt."  
"Zu spät. Viel zu spät." entgegnete Brinjolf. Lachend lief die Truppe weiter, bis der Tunnel schließlich ein Ende nahm. "Na endlich!" meinte Sif.  
"Freut Euch nicht zu früh, erst müssen wir noch ein ganzes Stück durch die Schauflerhöhlen." sagte Aela.  
"Na toll...wär auch zu schön gewesen." murrte die Waldläuferin.  
"Verlieren wir keine Zeit. Aela, Ihr kennt den Weg, nehme ich an. Wie folgen Euch." beschloss Ysmir. Aela führte sie ein Stück durch die unterirdische Bohrterasse der Schaufler. "Einen Moment." Sie wies die anderen an, kurz zu warten. Dann ging sie auf eine Gruppe von Schauflern zu.  
"Genosse Isaak. Seid gegrüßt!" Der Schaufler ging auf die Norn zu und reichte ihr die Hand.  
"Ah, willkommen, Genossin. Es freut mich, Euch zu treffen. Und Ihr seid nicht allein, nehme ich an?"  
"Nein, nicht ganz. Wir sind im Auftrag des Paktes unterwegs. Wir müssen in die Fernen Zittergipfel."  
"Da habt Ihr eine lange Reise vor Euch. Aber ich werde Euch unterstützen, so gut ich kann. Ihr habt unserer Revolution geholfen und es ist Zeit, das unser Volk den Kampf gegen die Drachen unterstützt. Bitte, nehmt Euch, was Ihr braucht."  
"Habt Dank, Isaak. Eure Unterstützung wirkt nicht unbemerkt bleiben, das verspreche ich Euch. Wir werden nur nehmen, was wir brauchen." Aela verbeugte sich, obwohl es der Schaufler eh nicht sehen konnte. Sie tat es aus Respekt.  
"Meldet Euch bei Quartiermeister Koptev. Er ist bestimmt in der Rüstkammer." fügte Isaak hinzu. Sie gingen weiter durch die Bohrterasse, bis sie an der Rüstkammer vorbeikamen. Eine bemerkenswerte Anzahl an Schauflerwaffen und Metallteilen lag auf den Tischen und in den Kisten, die sich an der Wand verteilten. "Meint ihr, die haben auch ein infundiertes Thermovisier für meine Pistole?" fragte Raegar. Die anderen drehten sich zu ihm um und starrten ihn fragend an.  
"Ok, vergesst es. War nur ein Scherz." seufzte der Charr.  
"Außer Euch kann vermutlich niemand etwas mit diesen Schauflerwaffen hier anfangen. Wenn Ihr Euch beeilt, könnt Ihr Euch bedienen." sagte Ysmir.  
Der Charr wollte gerade loslegen, als ein schriller, metallischer Lärm durch die Höhle dröhnte, noch schlimmer als das Quietschen der Tore.  
"Was bei allen Geistern ist das?!" brüllte Ysmir gegen den Lärm an. Die Antwort erhielt er schnell.  
"Die Eisbrut greift an!" rief einer der Schaufler, die von Norden aus einem der Tunnelgänge geflüchtet kamen.  
"Die Eisbrut-" Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, fiel er nach vorne um, mit einer Axt im Rücken.  
"Macht Euch kampfbereit!" rief Ysmir und zückte seinen Hammer. Sie gingen in Angriffsstellung, als eine Gruppe von zehn Eisbrut-Schergen die Schaufler attackierten. Der erste wurde bereits von einem der Schaufler-Geschütztürme zerfetzt. Diesen nahm der nächste verdorbene Norn auseinander. Ein Pfeil schnellte durch die Luft und brachte ihn zu Fall. "Guter Schuss!" lobte Raegar. "Danke." antwortete Sif. Einer der Eisbrut-Kämpfer kam nun auf die Gruppe zu gerannt.  
Er wurde jedoch auf halbem Weg durch eine Kugel gestoppt, die seinen Schädel durchdrang.  
"Der war auch nicht übel!" sagte Sif und klopfte dem Charr auf die Schulter. Gunnar, der wie immer voller Tatendrang war, wollte sein Können ebenfalls unter Beweis stellen und schleuderte eine seiner Äxte auf die Gruppe der Angreifer zu. Sie ging daneben und blieb in einem Rohr stecken. "Mist!"  
Doch Gunnar hatte sich zu früh geärgert, denn auf einmal wurde das Rohr auseinander gerissen und kochend heißer Dampf ergoss sich auf die Eisbrut.  
Sie schrien auf, als ihr Fleisch brannte und sie unter höllischen Schmerzen zu Boden gingen.  
"Also das war jetzt wirklich beeindruckend." gestand Sif. Raegar nickte. Gunnar hob triumphierend die Faust. "Ha! Nehmt das! Ich bin eben auch auf große Entfernung tödlich!" jubelte er.  
"Das waren noch nicht alle!" rief Ysmir. Er rannte vor und rammte seinen Gegner mit der Schulter.  
Dem anderen verpasste er einen Kinnhaken und erledigte ihn mit dem Hammer. Als er sich dem anderen zuwenden wollte, der gerade am aufstehen war, sauste ein haariges Etwas an Ysmir vorbei. "Guter Junge!" sagte Ysmir zu Schnee, der dem Eisbrut-Norn die Kehle zerriss. Die übrigen Drachendiener wurden von den Schauflern überwältigt. "Es kommen noch mehr von draußen!" rief einer von ihnen. "Gut, dann kämpfen wir uns unseren Weg eben frei! Los!" forderte Ysmir die Gruppe auf. Sie kämpften sich durch die Tunnel weiter vorwärts, aber obwohl sie zusammen mit den Schauflern und deren Verteidigungsanlagen der Horde an Drachendienern klar überlegen waren, riss der Schwarm der Eisbrut nicht ab. "Ich hab sieben! Und Ihr?" rief der Charr, während er mit seinen Klauen einen der Söhne Svanirs zerfetzte, weil sein Magazin leer war. "Zwölf!" entgegnete ihm Sif. "Ihr müsst Euch schon mehr anstrengen, wenn Ihr mit mir mithalten wollt!"  
"Ich wette 20 Gold, dass ich mehr als ihr beide zusammen schaffe, bis das hier vorbei ist!" warf Gunnar ein. Tatsächlich hatte er bereits fast zwanzig Svanir und Eisbrut erledigt, wobei er natürlich die fünf zu Beginn des Gefechts mitzählte, die er mit seinem missglückten Axtwurf erledigt hatte. "Hast du überhaupt so viel Gold dabei, Bruder?" flüsterte Brinjolf ihm zu. Gunnar zuckte mit den Schultern: eine Geste, die bereits alles sagte. "Eins steht fest: Es sind genug für jeden von uns da!" rief Ysmir, während er sich dem nächsten angreifenden Svanir widmete. "Wenn wir es hier bereits mit so vielen zu tun haben, will ich nicht wissen, wie es draußen aussieht! Ich wusste ja, dass die Ränge der Svanir gewachsen sind, aber mit so vielen hatte ich nicht gerechnet..."  
"Da ist es kein Wunder, dass sie so eine Armee aufstellen konnten. Hoffen wir, dass Hoelbrak rechtzeitig gewarnt wird." sagte Aela, wobei man ihr anmerken konnte, dass sie besorgt war. "Keine Sorge. Gegen Euren Vater, Eir, das Wolfsrudel und die anderen haben diese Trottel nichts auszusetzen!" versuchte Sif sie aufzumuntern. Aela war zunächst überrascht, dass sie bereits wussten, dass der Kommandant ihr Vater war. Doch ihre Gedanken wandten sich wieder dem Kampf zu, genauer gesagt dem Svanir, der mit lauten Gebrüll auf sie zu gestürmt kam. Die Wächterin hob die Hand und lies eine Linie aus Licht vor ihr entstehen, gegen die der Svanir mit voller Wucht knallte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als vor Schadenfreude zu schmunzeln, bis plötzlich der Boden, auf dem ihr Gegner lag, bebte und sich ein Steinzahn durch dessen Leib bohrte. Aela sah hinüber zu Brinjolf, dessen Bruder ihm sonst immer den Rücken frei hielt, während er zauberte. Doch Gunnar war selbst zu beschäftigt, da er sich neben Ysmir und Kento mitten in die Welle der Angreifer stürzte, und sein Bruder wurde von zwei Feinden, die der Gruppe in die Flanke fielen, in die Enge gedrängt. Aela lies die Hand vorschnellen und schoss eine Kette aus Licht auf einen von ihnen, die sich um dessen Bein wickelte, und warf ihn mit einem Ruck um. Doch der zweite Angreifer war bereits bei Brinjolf und holte zum Schlag aus. Zu Brinjolfs Glück hielt er inne, als einige knöcherne Hände an seinen Beinen zerrten und ihn festhielten. Der Magier setzte zum Zauber an, aber bevor er ihn beenden konnte wurde sein Gegner von unzähligen, schwarzen Krallen zerfetzt. Er nickte der Nekromantin zum Dank zu, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter und streckte ihre Hände in die Luft, um einen Fleischgolem zu rufen, der wie ein Stier auf die Front der Drachendiener zu stürmte. Alles in seinem Weg wurde umgeworfen und so konnten die drei Krieger die Gegner nach und nach mit Leichtigkeit erledigen. Sie hatten sich durch die Bohrterasse gekämpft und waren nun wieder im Freien. Als sich die Reihen der Angreifer lichteten, hatten die restlichen Svanir ihren Kampfgeist verloren und zogen sich zurück, wobei die meisten von ihnen von Sifs Pfeilen und Raegars Kugeln davon abgehalten wurden. Die Eisbrut jedoch kämpfte weiter bis zum Tod; ihr Wille war ungebrochen. Einer von ihnen, der stämmigste, der sich bisher aus dem Kampf herausgehalten hatte, brüllte den Svanir nach: "Schwächlinge! Ihr wagt es, zu fliehen? Jormag wird Euch Feiglinge bestrafen! Und Ihr, die Ihr es wagt, sich Ihm zu widersetzen!" rief er und wandte sich Ysmir zu.  
Während die anderen sich den restlichen Schergen zu wandten, ging Ysmir auf ihren Anführer zu. "Gebt auf und beugt Euch der Macht des Drachen! Kniet nieder vor mir, und vielleicht lasse ich Gnade walten und mache Euch zu einem von uns!" rief der verderbte Norn und hob seinen mit Eis überzogenen Zweihänder. Ysmirs Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. "Ihr hättet auch fliehen sollen!" knurrte er und ließ seinen Hammer durch die Luft sausen. Damit hatte sein Gegner zwar gerechnet und versuchte, den Schlag zu parieren, wurde aber von dem kräftigen Hieb ins Straucheln gebracht. Bis er sich sammelte und seine gewaltige Waffe hob, um zurück zu schlagen, zertrümmerte der nächste Schlag von Ysmir sein Schienbein. Er brüllte vor Schmerz und fiel auf die Knie. Doch statt zum letzten Schlag auszuholen, beugte sich Ysmir vor und sagte seinem Feind ins Gesicht: "Wer von uns kniet nun vor wem nieder?" Der Anführer der Eisbrut lachte. "Ihr wisst nicht, wann Ihr eine Schlacht gewonnen habt." brüllte er und riss seine ausgestreckte Hand nach oben, um Ysmirs Kehle zu packen. Dieser lies vor Schreck seinen Hammer aus den Händen gleiten und stemmte sich gegen den eisigen Griff, doch der verdorbene Norn wollte nicht nachgeben. Er war es nun, der Ysmir in die Knie zwang, und er drückte immer fester und fester zu. Seine verderbten, eisigen Augen starrten Ysmir durchdringend an und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer grausigen, mordlustigen Grimasse. "Ihr seid nichts weiter als ein stolzer Narr! Seht, welche Macht Euch der Drache hätte verleihen können, wenn Ihr dieses Geschenk nicht abgelehnt hättet. Aber nun habt Ihr Euer erbärmliches Leben verwirkt." Ysmir keuchte und ächzte, doch je mehr er sich anstrengte, desto schneller ging ihm die Luft aus. Sein Blick verschwamm und er konnte spüren, wie ihm das Bewusstsein zu entgleiten drohte. Er hörte seine Kameraden kämpfen, doch keiner von ihnen schien ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Dann hörte er in der Ferne eine Stimme: "Ysmir!" Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Er würde keine Sekunde länger durchhalten. Die Hilfe kam zu spät.  
Ein Brüllen ertönte, doch es war kein menschliches Brüllen. Es war ein animalisches, wildes Knurren. Der Eisbrut-Norn lockerte seinen Griff und riss die Augen auf, als der Hals, den er umschlang, anfing zu wachsen und ein dichtes, dunkelgraues Fell hervortrat. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, war es sein Hals, der von zwei riesigen Pranken umklammert wurde. Das Biest knurrte abermals und riss das Maul auf. Seine Zähne bohrten sich in die Kehle des Norn und zerrten und rissen, bis der blutüberströmte Körper leblos zu Boden fiel.  
Ysmir keuchte und rang nach Luft, während sein Körper wieder seine ursprüngliche Gestalt annahm. Er kniete neben dem entstellten Leichnam des Anführers und versuchte, seinen Atem zu fangen. "Ysmir!" hörte er Sif rufen, die herbeieilte und sich neben ihn kniete. "Alles in Ordnung? Wir dachten, du hättest alles unter Kontrolle. Ich wollte dir zur Hilfe kommen, aber ich kam nicht durch, es waren noch zu viele, ich - " "Sif, es geht mir gut." antwortete Ysmir und lies sich von Sif aufhelfen. "Schon in Ordnung, es war mein Fehler. Ich hätte mich ihm nicht allein entgegenstellen sollen. Aber ich hab's ja überlebt. Im Gegensatz zu ihm." fügte er hinzu und mit dem Daumen auf seinen Gegner. "Aber schön, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast." flüsterte er und legte seine Hände um Sifs Taille. Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Mach dir nichts draus, Ysmir!" sagte Gunnar, der von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blut bespritzt war. "Einer von denen hat mich auf erwischt. War aber nur ein Kratzer." Der "Kratzer", der sich über seine halbe Brust erstreckte, blutete ziemlich heftig. Aela musterte die Wunde. "Das solltet Ihr nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, Gunnar. Lasst mich das kurz verarzten, bevor wir - " "Ach was, das verheilt von alleine! Ysmir meint doch ständig, wie sollten uns beeilen. Ich hab schon schlimmeres überstanden." meinte der Krieger. Er war offensichtlich nicht bereit, sich seine Verletzung einzugestehen. "Bruder, sei einmal vernünftig! Ysmir, was meinst du?" fragte Brinjolf. "Gunnar, du bist nicht unverwundbar. Lass dich verarzten. Wir brauchen dich bei voller Stärke." beschloss Ysmir. "Was soll das heißen, bei voller Stärke? Willst du sagen, dass – ach, verdammt nochmal, schon gut! Dann lass ich mich halt zusammenflicken." schnaubte Gunnar genervt. "Na also. Habt ihr nicht letztens gemeint, Ihr wollt Euch öfters verletzen lassen?" sagte Aela mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.  
"Ist sonst noch jemand verletzt?" fragte Ysmir und blickte in die Runde. "Nein? Gut. Ihr habt alle gut gekämpft! Das waren mehr, als ich erwartet hätte. Hoffen wir, die Pakt-Soldaten hatten weniger Probleme."  
"Ha, Probleme? Hätte ich gewusst, dass es hier so viele von den Trotteln gibt, hätte ich mehr Munition für den Granatwerfer eingepackt!" lachte der Charr.  
"Dann hättet Ihr ja am Ende vielleicht doch noch gewinnen können!" entgegnete Sif. "Also ich bin bei dreiundzwanzig!" sagte sie stolz.  
"Hmm... dreiundzwanzig. Nicht schlecht. Nun ja, da hinten liegt Nummer vierundzwanzig!" sagte der Ingenieur und zeigte mit der Pistole auf einen durchlöcherten Svanir. Sif zückte einen Pfeil und schoss ihn in den Leichnam. "Vierundzwanzig."  
"Der war schon tot."  
"Er hat noch gezuckt."  
"Er hat noch gezuckt, weil Gunnar fast über ihn drüber gestolpert ist!"  
"Verdammt... Das gibt's doch nicht!"  
"Gewonnen!"  
"Seid Ihr zwei jetzt mal fertig?" stöhne Floxx genervt.  
"Schon gut." sagte Ysmir. "Wir brechen eh erst auf, sobald Aela Gunnar verarztet hat. Übrigens..." Ysmir drehte sich zu Sif und Raegar um und zeigte auf den toten Anführer. "Der hier zählt für zwei." Die drei brachen in Gelächter aus, während die Asura den Kopf schüttelte und sich von den "dämlichen Bookahs" entfernte.  
Cahirah stand neben Brinjolf und grübelte. "Warum zählen sie denn, wie viele Gegner sie erledigt haben?" fragte sie. "Unter uns gesagt: Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Vielleicht ist das so ein Charr-Ding." erklärte Brinjolf. "Das waren früher doch auch nur Norn wie Ihr. Vielleicht hatten sie sogar Familien und wurden gegen ihren Willen verdorben." meinte die Sylvari. Brinjolf sah sie entgeistert an. "Äh... Nun, ja, vielleicht, aber..." stammelte er. Die Sylvari fing an zu lachen. "Das war ein Scherz." kicherte sie. "Ein Scherz? Ich... Der war jetzt aber wirklich gemein." sagte der Magier schmunzelnd. "Ich dachte nicht, dass ihr Sylvari so einen Galgenhumor habt!" fügte er hinzu. "Einen... was?"  
"Ähm, schon gut. Nicht so wichtig."  
Aela hatte Gunnars Brust inzwischen mit einem Verband umwickelt. "Braucht Ihr den wirklich?" maulte ihr Patient.  
"Könnt Ihr nicht einfach mit der Hand wedeln und das Ding ist geheilt?"  
"Ha, als wäre das so einfach! Die Wunde ist viel tiefer, als Ihr zugebt. Früher oder später wärt Ihr umgekippt, Ihr seid ja jetzt schon ganz bleich. Die Blutung habe ich gestoppt, aber die Wunde muss von alleine heilen." erklärte Aela, während sie ihre Hand auf den Verband legte. Gunnar starrte grimmig auf den Verband.  
"Ich hoffe, das Ding stört mich nicht beim Kämpfen."  
"Ihr solltet Euch vielleicht mal einen Tag Pause gönnen und etwas raus halten, Gunnar. Zu Eurem eigenen Wohl." mahnte ihn die Wächterin. Der Krieger schnaubte und gab ihr einen vernichtenden Blick. Sie seufzte. "Na schön, passt einfach auf, dass die Wunde nicht weiter aufreißt. Je vorsichtiger Ihr seid, desto eher dürft Ihr Euch wieder ins Getümmel stürzen."  
"Danke, Mama!" spottete Gunnar und stapfte wütend zu den anderen. Aela sah ihm mit teils verärgertem, teils besorgten Blick nach.  
Ysmir musterte Gunnar und seinen Verband. "Gut, Ihr seid versorgt. Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren. Da drüben war früher das Himmelshöh-Gehöft, ein Stützpunkt des Paktes. Leider mussten sie ihn schon lange aufgeben. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass die Kerle hier von dort kamen. Das Arundon-Tal liegt gleich dahinter, da wartet der Pakt auf uns. Kommt!" sagte Ysmir und wies die Truppe an, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Als sie im ehemaligen Lager ankamen, waren sie überrascht, nicht die einzigen zu sein. Jedoch waren es weder Svanir noch Eisbrut, die sie erwartet hatten. Eine Asura in der Rüstung der Wachsamen ging auf die Truppe zu. "Da seid Ihr ja endlich! Wir haben die Kämpfe gehört und wollten Euch unterstützen, aber wie ich sehe habt Ihr das gar nicht nötig gehabt." sagte die Asura und blickte in die Runde. Ysmir erkannte sie und salutierte. Sif und Kento schlossen sich ihm an. "Kommandantin Dena! Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Euch hier zu treffen." sagte der Norn überrascht. "Ja, ich hatte eigentlich auch andere Pläne, aber der Kommandeur des Paktes hatte darauf bestanden." seufzte die Kommandantin und murmelte irgendetwas von "dieser zu groß geratene Bookah". Sie sah, wie Ysmir die restlichen Soldaten musterte, deren Anzahl doch sehr überschaubar war. "Wir sind im Arundon-Tal in einen Hinterhalt dieser Eishirne geraten. Die Hälfte hat es nicht geschafft." erklärte sie trocken. "Das sind alle, die noch übrig sind. Aber so, wie ihr mit denen da hinten fertig geworden seid, müssten wir ohne weitere Probleme bis zum Erdbeben-Bassin vorstoßen können. Allerdings ist der Weg durch das Arundon-Tal blockiert, und ich habe nicht vor, direkt in den nächsten Hinterhalt zu laufen. Wir werden von hier aus über das Kammfelslager und dann durch den Abgrund der Verzweiflung gehen. Das ist der schnellste Weg." erklärte Dena.  
"Kommandantin, verzeiht mir, wenn ich Euch unterbreche, aber es gibt etwas, das Ihr erfahren solltet, bevor wir unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen." warf Ysmir ein. Die Asura gab ihm einen strengen Blick, aber nickte. "Ich höre." "Die Svanir bauen eine Streitmacht in den Wanderer-Hügeln auf. Sie haben den Norden bereits überrannt." erklärte Ysmir. "Höre ich da richtig? Ihr wollt mir weismachen, dass diese Drachendiener eine Armee direkt vor Hoelbrak aufbauen?" fragte Dena, die kein Wort von dem zu glauben schien. "Wir haben es gesehen, Kommandantin." fügte Kento hinzu. "Sie haben das komplette nördliche Tal über Nacht verdorben. Und zudem haben sie einen mächtigen Mesmer in ihren Reihen, der das ganze hinter einem Schleier verborgen hat, damit niemand es bemerkte." Die Kommandantin sah erst Kento in die Augen, und dann Ysmir. "Das kann doch nicht sein... Ihr müsste Euch irren!" Aber als sie in die Runde blickte, und die ernsten Gesichter sah, wusste sie, dass an der Geschichte etwas dran sein musste. Sie atmete tief durch. "Diese gerissenen Mistkerle!" knurrte sie und ballte ihre kleinen Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Dann müssen wir dringend Truppen nach Hoelbrak schicken. Aber wenn sie den Norden blockiert haben... Verdammt! Kein Wunder, dass Ihr so lange gebraucht habt."  
"Die Löwengarde hat einen Boten nach Hoelbrak entsandt, nachdem wir sie gewarnt haben." fügte Sif hinzu. "Aber wer weiß, ob er es geschafft hat."  
"Hoffen wir es. Wir können ihnen im Moment keine Unterstützung zukommen lassen. Wir müssen uns auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren." beschloss die Asura.  
"Also, wie ich bereits erwähnte, sollten wir uns von hier aus nach Norden aufmachen. Je früher, desto besser." erklärte die Kommandantin und rollte die Karte hastig zusammen, als sie fertig war. "Gut, wenn wir dann endlich fertig sind hier, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns beeilen. Außer Ihr habt noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten für mich." Da dies jedoch nicht der Fall war, machten sich der Aufklärungstrupp mit der Kommandantin und ihren verbliebenen Soldaten auf den Weg nach Norden, zum Kammfelslager. Das Lager war schon lange verlassen, nachdem es die Eisbrut überrannt hatte. Die Überreste des Lagers ragten unter einer Schicht aus Eis aus dem Boden empor, wie ein Mahnmal, das jedem die zerstörerischen Macht des Drachen zeigen sollte. In den letzten Jahren hielten sich die meisten Reisenden jedoch aus gutem Grund vom Eisklammsund fern, so dass außer den Drachendienern nur noch die Kodan, Schaufler und gelegentlich Truppen des Paktes oder mutige Abenteurer dort unterwegs waren. Nicht weit von dem ehemaligen Lager lag die Schlucht, die als "Abgrund der Verzweiflung" bekannt war. Die Grawle, die diese Schlucht bewachten, beteten Jormag an und verteidigten dieses Gebiet stets aggressiv gegen Fremde. Ihre Zahlen waren allerdings sehr gering, wie es bei den Grawl-Stämmen so üblich ist, und gegen eine große Gruppe mit ausreichender Bewaffnung hätten sie nicht viel entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Aber als die besagte Gruppe auf dem Hügel über dem Eingang der Schlucht stand, merkten sie schnell, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sif nahm die Grawle, die dort unten standen, mit ihren Adleraugen unter die Lupe. "Hmm... seltsam." murmelte sie, während sie die Gestalten näher untersuchte. "Seht ihr das? Diese Grawle sehen wie Eisbrut aus." stellte sie fest. Ysmir kniff die Augen zusammen, denn auf die Entfernung sahen die Grawle für ihn ganz normal aus. Schließlich erkannte aber auch er das Eis, das sich um den Körper der affenartigen Wesen gebildet hatte. Es sah aus, als wären sie eingefroren worden und kurz darauf wieder aus dem Eis gebrochen. Das Fell darunter war schneeweiß, und Ysmir hätte schwören können, dass er blaues Leuchten in ihren Augen sah. "Eisbrut-Grawle, das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt..." brummte der Norn.  
"Habt ihr etwa Angst vor ein paar gefrorenen Grawlen?" spottete Dena, die ihre Waffe bereits gezogen hatte und das Schwert, das nicht viel länger als der Arm eines Norn war, überprüfte. "Damit tun wir den Kerlen vermutlich sogar einen Gefallen. Wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren, also erledigen wir das hier schnell." meinte die Asura. "Da hinten in der Schlucht sind noch einige Grawle, und in dieser Position sind sie klar im Vorteil." stellte Aela fest. Sie versuchte, die Lage zu analysieren.  
"Wenn wir da einfach durchmarschieren, werden sie uns ordentlich zusetzen. Wir sind ihnen vielleicht überlegen, was die Bewaffnung angeht, aber Eure Soldaten haben auch einiges einstecken müssen, Kommandantin. Vielleicht wäre ein... diskreteres Vorgehen angebracht." sagte sie etwas kleinlaut, da sie die Kommandantin nicht verärgern wollte, obgleich die Norn fünfmal so groß war. "Ihr klingt ja schon beinahe wie meine Kollegen vom Orden!" lachte Raegar, und ging mit seinem Granatwerfer in den Händen an den Rand des Hügels. "Ein sauberer Schuss, und diese Kerle - "  
"Oh nein, das lasst Ihr bleiben, Raegar!" rief Ysmir und trat vor den Charr, der bereits die richtige Stelle suchte, um die Grawle unter Beschuss zu nehmen. "Damit schaltet Ihr nicht nur die Grawle aus, sondern uns gleich mit! Wenn Ihr auch nur einen Schuss von diesem Ding abfeuert, werden wir unter einem Meer aus Schnee und Fels begraben!" erklärte er dem Ingenieur.  
"Hmrpf... Ich schätze, Ihr habt nicht ganz unrecht. Aber wenn uns dieser Kampf Verluste kostet, seid Ihr dafür verantwortlich." sagte der Charr kühl.  
"Besser sie sterben im Kampf, als durch die eigenen Truppen." erwiderte Ysmir, und gab Raegar einen Blick, der selbst einen Zenturio der Charr zum Schweigen gebracht hätte. "Wer sagt denn, dass wir überhaupt kämpfen müssen?" warf Aela ein. "Seht ihr die Höhle da drüben nicht? Wir können die Grawle ganz einfach umgehen, und diesen Weg nehmen. Es ist kein großer Umweg, und vermutlich sind wir so schneller, als wenn wir uns den Weg freikämpfen müssen." erklärte die Wächterin. Ysmir wägte die Optionen ab. "Guter Vorschlag. Wir gehen durch die Höhle." beschloss er.  
"Schön, dann übernehmt Ihr nun die Führung. Immerhin ist es Eure Mission." merkte Dena an, während sie ihr Schwert mit einem Seufzen wieder einsteckte, und murmelte noch leise "Wehe, das ist ganze lohnt sich nicht."  
"Los, im Laufschritt!" spornte Ysmir die Gruppe an, die sich sofort in Bewegung setzte. Die Pakt-Soldaten schienen leicht dankbar zu sein, da sie alle doch ziemlich mitgenommen waren. Ysmir sah sofort, dass es sich bei diesen jungen Leuten nicht um die erfahrensten Kämpfer handelte, die der Pakt zu bieten hatte. Natürlich war er für die Unterstützung dankbar, aber sie taten ihm doch leid, da sie in dem Hinterhalt vermutlich viele Kameraden verloren hatte. Wenn das einem Trupp unter der Leitung einer fähigen Kommandantin passieren konnte, warum nicht auf seinen Leuten? Wieder einmal plagten ihn die Zweifel, als sie die Eishöhle betraten, die an der Schlucht vorbei führte. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass er ein gutes Stück vor dem Rest des Trupps lief. Die Kommandantin war die Erste, die zu ihm aufschloss. "Wisst Ihr, Bookah – verzeiht, Ysmir, richtig? Ihr habt meinen Respekt." gestand Dena. "Ihr habt eine schwere Last auf Euch genommen, indem Ihr diesen Trupp anführt. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, Leute anzuführen. Und leider allzu oft auch in den Tod zu schicken."  
Ysmir dachte einen Moment, die Asura könne Gedanken lesen. Er hatte schon derartige Gerüchte gehört, aber verwarf die unangenehme Vorstellung schnell wieder.  
"Eure Leute haben sich genau wie die meinen freiwillig gemeldet. Also gebt Euch nicht die Schuld, falls es Tote gibt, sonst folgt Ihr Ihnen schneller, als Euch lieb ist. Ich weiß, das klingt hart, aber wir haben einen Krieg zu gewinnen. Ihr müsst Erfolg haben, koste es was es wolle. Ich habe auch Kameraden, Freunde, an Zhaitan verloren. Je eher Ihr das versteht und Euch darüber nicht Euer kleines Hirn zerbricht, desto schneller können wir den nächsten Drachen von unserer Liste streichen."  
"Ich... danke Euch, Kommandantin. Ihr habt eine recht... pragmatische Denkweise. Aber ich glaube, ich verstehe." antwortete Ysmir. "Falls Ihr mir die Frage gestattet, kennt Ihr den Kommandeur schon lange?" fragte er.  
"Denngar? Seit etwa drei, vier Jahren. Wieso fragt Ihr?"  
"Ich schätze, ich war einfach neugierig. Ihr habt ihn vorhin erwähnt."  
"Wir sind uns irgendwo am Lornar-Pass begegnet. Meine Gilde hatte gerade so einen Skritt verfolgt, der ständig für Ärger gesorgt hat. Als wir ihn endlich gefunden hatten, lag der Kerl flach auf dem Boden, und neben ihm saß Denngar, mit einem Buch in der Hand."  
"Ein Buch?" fragte Ysmir überrascht.  
"Ja, ein Buch. Ob Ihr's glaubt oder nicht, Denngar kann lesen." scherzte sie. "Als wir ihn gefragt haben, wie es dazu kam, hat er geantwortet, dass der Skritt einige Bücher aus der Abtei gestohlen hatte. Ich glaube, seine Worte waren: _So schnell klaut der nichts mehr! _Dann haben wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten, und schließlich meinte er, er würde sich gerne unserer Gilde anschließen."  
"Ihr seid in einer Gilde?" fragte Ysmir. „Ich dachte, das wäre eher so ein... Menschen-Ding."  
"Ja, eigentlich ist es das. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es sich so schnell in ganz Tyria durchsetzen konnte. Vermutlich wollten alle der Klinge des Schicksals nacheifern. Wie dem auch sei, so hab ich diesen großen Bookah kennen gelernt. Aber genug geschwafelt."  
Der kurze Marsch durch die Höhle verlief ruhig, bis auf ein paar Kobolde, die hier und dann von der Decke gestürzt kamen, aber keine wirkliche Gefahr darstellten. Einer hatte seinen Spaß mit Gunnar, der immer wieder um sich schlug, das geflügelte Wesen aber nie erwischte. Bis es einen halben Meter zu tief flog. Danach flog es gar nicht mehr. Als sie den Ausgang erreichten, sahen sie bereits die Hügel, hinter denen gleich das Erdbeben-Bassin lag, der letzte Ort vor dem Gebirge, das die Grenze zu den Fernen Zittergipfeln markierte. Bald hatten sie endlich das erste Ziel erreicht. Ysmir drehte sich um, bevor sie weiter gingen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass jeder noch anwesend war. Genau in diesem Moment hörte er ein grässliches Brüllen, als sich der Himmel kurz verdunkelte, und das Geräusch von Flügeln in der Luft. Er wirbelte herum und wandte seinen Blick gen Horizont, aber das Etwas war so schnell in den Wolken verschwunden, wie es gekommen war.  
"Oh, verdammt. Das ist nicht gut... _Sie_ ist zurück."

"Ich war mir sicher, wir hätten das Vieh ein für alle mal getötet!" knurrte Dena und ballte die kleinen Fäuste.  
"Jormags Klaue? Ich dachte auch, der Pakt hätte sie erledigt." sagte Ysmir. "Habt Ihr sicher gestellt, dass sie auch wirklich tot war?" fragte er.  
"Ich war dabei, und ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sie in tausend Stücke zerbrochen ist!" antwortete ihm Aela. "Keine Kreatur in ganz Tyria hätte dieses Bombardement überleben können... außer einem Altdrachen, vielleicht, aber da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." fügte sie hinzu.  
"Nicht einmal Altdrachen. Das hat Zhaitan am eigenen Leib erfahren." widersprach ihr die Kommandantin. Ysmir schien überzeugt, aber das erklärte nicht, was er am Himmel gesehen hatte. "Aela, Ihr kennt Euch hier vermutlich am besten mit der Eisbrut aus. Glaubt Ihr, es gibt mehr als nur eine Klaue von Jormag?" Die Wächterin dachte nach, während die Gruppe sich wieder in Richtung des Erdbeben-Lagers in Bewegung setzte. "Es gefällt mir zwar ganz und gar nicht, aber denkbar wäre es allemal. Es gibt viele Berichte von mehreren Drachen, die gleichzeitig am Himmel gesehen wurden. Aber es war immer die selbe Klaue, die uns hier angegriffen hat. Es war immer das selbe Muster. Nach dem letzten Kampf war Ruhe, bis jetzt. Vielleicht haben wir es hier tatsächlich mit einer neuen zu tun. Entweder, es gibt weiter nördlich noch mehr Klauen, oder sie werden neu erschaffen."  
"Eine Klaue erschaffen? Glaubt Ihr, die Svanir oder die Eisbrut sind dazu imstande?" fragte sie Brinjolf. Die Wächterin nickte.  
"Ha, das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir etwas kaputt machen, was diese Eishirne erschaffen haben!" lachte Gunnar. "Ich bin dafür, wir schicken diese Klaue zurück zu den anderen, wo auch immer sie hergekommen ist!"  
"Ihr habt Mut, das muss man Euch lassen." gestand die Kommandantin.  
"Bei meinem Bruder handelt es sich leider meist eher um Übermut." fügte Brinjolf hinzu.  
"Gegen eine Klaue richten wir alleine nicht viel aus. Oder nur unter schweren Verlusten."  
"Ähem." Raegar räusperte sich und zeigte gelassen auf die Kanone an seinem Rücken.  
"Nun... Das würde unsere Chancen vielleicht etwas verbessern, aber gegen eine Klaue?"  
"Gebt mir eine Stunde für die Kalibrierungen, und das Ding fegt Eure Klaue weg wie Euer Bruder ein Fass Bier."  
"Haha, Ihr Charr seid ja doch nicht so übel!" lachte Gunnar und klopfte dem Ingenieur freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
"Wenn ich das Wort Kalibrierung schon höre, könnte ich wahnsinnig werden. Der letzte Charr-Ingenieur, der das gesagt hat, hat einen ganzen Tag an einer Kanone herum geschraubt, während die Flammen-Legion derweil ein ganzes Dorf eingeäschert hätte, wenn wir nicht gewesen wären." erwähnte die Kommandantin.  
"Ha, das war bestimmt der alte Garrus!" sagte Raegar mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Der Kerl hatte 'n Händchen für so was. Wenn er einmal in seinem Element war, hätte ihn nicht mal Kralkatorrik ablenken können!"  
"Ihr wisst schon, dass er sich selbst in die Luft gejagt hat?" sagte Dena. Die Miene des Charrs verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. "Ja. Sein letzter Einsatz. Er war an vorderster Front, als Scarlets Truppen das Diessa-Plateau angriffen. Er hat eine der Schaufler-Kanonen überlastet, bevor sie die Tore der Schwarzen Zitadelle durchlöchern konnte. Er hat sich nicht nur in die Luft gesprengt, er hat sich geopfert!"  
"Das... wusste ich nicht, tut mir leid."  
"Er war neben mir der einzige Überlebende aus meinem alten Trupp. Ich kannte ihn schon seit unserer Zeit im Fahrar." sagte der alte Charr traurig. "Aber genug davon, wenn die Klaue meint, uns angreifen zu müssen, dann bekommt sie eine ordentliche Portion Schwarzpulver in die Fresse!" knurrte war von der Geschichte des Charr bewegt. Er wusste zwar schon über seine Vergangenheit, aber nun war er überzeugt, dass der Ingenieur ein echter Veteran war, und dafür respektierte er ihn, ob dieser es wusste oder nicht.  
Sif unterhielt sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Aela. "Also, Ihr kennt Euch ziemlich gut aus mit der Eisbrut und der Umgebung hier. Seid Ihr so etwas wie eine Gelehrte?" fragte die Waldläuferin.  
"Ha, könnte man so sagen. Ich bin in der Abtei Durmand, genau wie mein Vater. Ich wollte eigentlich zu den Wachsamen, so wie Ihr und Ysmir, aber als ich gesehen habe, wie einer meiner engsten Freunde zu den Svanir übergelaufen ist, wusste ich, dass ich meinen Geist stählen musste. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass die Feder unbedingt mächtiger als das Schwert ist, wie die Magister immer erzählen, aber ohne Wissen über den Feind, den man bekämpft, kann man sich nie sicher sein, ihn tatsächlich besiegt zu haben." erzählte Aela.  
"So kann man das natürlich auch sehen." stellte Sif fest. "Aber wenn Ihr mich fragt: Ich glaube, wenn es blutet, dann kann man es auch töten!"  
"Mag schon sein, aber die Frage ist doch: Was, wenn es nicht blutet? Und bleibt es dann auch tot?" erwiderte sie. Sif war erst einmal stutzig, denn die Wächterin schien einen guten Punkt zu haben. Aber sie wäre nicht Sif, wenn sie keine Antwort darauf wüsste.  
"Die Svanir und die Eisbrut bleiben zumindest tot, wenn sie man sie lange genug zum Bluten bringt!" sagte sie schlagfertig. Aela lachte.  
"Ja, da sind wir uns einig. Allerdings sind nicht alle von ihnen so leicht zu töten. Sie sind gerissen, das ist ihre Stärke gegenüber den meisten anderen Drachendienern. Auch wenn man es ihnen oft nicht ansieht, kann ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit ausreichen, und - "  
Im nächsten Moment wurde sie von einem lauten Schrei unterbrochen, als einer der Pakt-Soldaten zu Boden ging. "Ein Hinterhalt!" schrie Ysmir und versuchte, irgendwo Deckung zu finden, aber vergeblich. Die Gletscherschlucht war der perfekte Ort für einen Hinterhalt, und das bekamen sie nun zu spüren. Sif suchte sofort die Umgebung ab, aber das Sonnenlicht blendete sie, so dass sie keinen der Angreifer ausmachen konnte. Dann eröffneten sie das Feuer auf den Trupp. Ein Pfeilhagel ergoss sich auf die Gruppe, die dem Beschuss hilflos ausgeliefert war. Die Schützen stimmten ein blutrünstiges, jubelndes Gebrüll an, als die Pfeile in die Schlucht hinunter schnellten, aber umso überraschter waren sie, als dieselben ihnen wieder entgegen kamen. Sie hatten ihren Feind unterschätzt, denn die Mesmerin hatte sie mit einer magischen Kuppel vor dem Angriff geschützt. Außerdem hatten die Schreie und die getroffenen Angreifer, die von der Klippe stürzten, ihre Position verraten. Sif nutzte die Gelegenheit, und erwiderte das Feuer. Die anderen Fernkämpfer taten es ihr gleich, und mit erstaunlicher Präzision dezimierten sie die Eisbrut blitzschnell, bevor sie zum nächsten Pfeilhagel ansetzen konnten. "Genug! Geht da runter und tötet sie, die Mesmerin zuerst!" befahl der Anführer des Hinterhalts. Ohne zu zögern sprangen die verbliebenen Norn mit erhobenen Waffen in die Schlucht hinunter. Ysmir staunte nicht schlecht, als vor ihm einer von ihnen landete, dem der Sturz nicht das geringste auszumachen schien. Anders als Ysmirs Hammer, der ihn doch noch auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte. Der nächste, der den Sprung wagte, wurde noch in der Luft von Kentos Klinge aufgespießt. Cahirah wurde von zwei weiteren umzingelt, die gleichzeitig angriffen. Auf einmal verschwand sie und tauchte einige Meter neben den beiden wieder auf, die sich nun aus Versehen gegenseitig angriffen. Einer der Angreifer nahm sich die Nekromantin vor, die er für ein leichtes Ziel hielt. Da hatte er falsch gedacht, denn als er ihr in die Augen blickte durchströmten die fürchterlichsten Bilder seinen Kopf und er suchte schreiend das Weite. Der letzte übrig gebliebene Norn stand vor seinen gefallenen Kameraden, schien aber keine Sekunde an Flucht zu denken und stürmte auf den Elementarmagier zu. Brinjolf musste noch nicht einmal einen Zauber wirken, denn er rammte dem anstürmenden Krieger seinen Stab in den Bauch, während er mit einem großen Schritt zur Seite auswich. Der Norn am Boden keuchte, war aber noch nicht geschlagen und wollte schon zu seiner Waffe greifen, als er vier Pfoten sah, die auf ihn zukamen. "Er gehört dir, Junge!" sagte Brinjolf zu dem Wolf, und Schnee stürzte sich auf den Norn und gab ihm den Gnadenstoß.  
Der Anführer des Hinterhalts sah gebannt von oben auf den Kampf herab und fluchte mit donnernder Stimme. "Ihr könnt dem Drachen nicht entkommen! Ihr -" Plötzlich wickelte sich eine leuchtende Kette um sein Bein und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, zog die Wächterin am anderen Ende daran und riss ihn in die Schlucht hinab. Mit einem Schrei und dem Geräusch von brechenden Knochen landete der Norn auf dem Boden vor der Wächterin. Er war am Boden, aber lebte noch. Aela kniete sich über ihm und presste ihm ihren Stab an die Kehle.  
"Ihr habt auf uns gewartet. Ihr wusstet, dass wir diesen Weg nehmen würden! Irgendjemand hat Euch aufgetragen, uns zu jagen. Redet!" drohte sie ihm, noch immer den Stab an seinen Hals gedrückt. Der Norn stieß nur ein gequetschtes Lachen aus.  
"Ihr bekommt nichts aus mir heraus, Weib. Tötet mich doch diesmal, wenn Ihr das überhaupt könnt!"  
"Und ob ich das kann. Langsam und qualvoll, wenn Ihr mir nicht verratet, was ich hören will." Sie machte ihre Drohung deutlich, indem sie mit einer Hand einen Wächterzauber wirkte, worauf diese in blaues Feuer gehüllt wurde. Sie presste ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Der Eisbrut-Norn heulte auf vor Schmerz. Die anderen sahen schockiert zu, als Aela ihn befragte. Ysmir hätte nicht gerechnet, dass sie jemanden foltern würde, allerdings tat ihm in diesem Fall das Opfer nicht leid.  
"Der Drache... verlangt Euren Tod... und wir dienen ihm!" sagte der Norn mit schwacher Stimme.  
"Wer ist sein Leutnant? Wer hat die Armee in den Wanderer-Hügeln aufgestellt? Ihr wisst es!" schrie sie ihn an und presste ihre Waffe mit aller Kraft gegen den Norn. Sie lies kurz locker, damit er reden konnte, aber ihre Antwort bekam sie dennoch nicht. "Ihr... werdet...sehen...Aela!" japste er, aber nur Aela konnte ihn hören.  
Aela stieß einen Wutschrei aus und rammte ihn gegen den Boden, wo sie ein letztes Mal mit aller Kraft ihren Stab drehte und dem Norn damit das Genick brach.  
Sie bebte noch immer vor Zorn als sie den leblosen Körper unter sich mit hasserfülltem Blick anstarrte. "Die Eiswürmer sollen dich holen, du Mistkerl!" zischte sie durch ihre Zähne hindurch. Als sie aufstand und noch immer aufgebracht in die Runde blickte, sah sie sowohl einige entsetzte, fast schon ängstliche, als auch gleichgültige Gesichter. "Lasst uns verschwinden." sagte sie, noch immer voller Zorn.  
Ysmir nickte und wies die Gruppe an, sich in Bewegung zu setzten, nachdem er noch ein letztes Mal auf den toten Anführer der Angreifer blickte.  
Gunnar, der zwischen Brinjolf und Aela lief, sah immer wieder zu der Wächterin hinüber, als sie die zerklüfteten Schluchten weiter durchschritten. Er bemerkte, dass sie noch immer wütend auf den Boden starrte, aber nach einiger Zeit hätte er schwören können, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
Er zögerte eine Weile, ob er sie darauf ansprechen sollte. Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid, obwohl sie ihm vor wenigen Momenten beinahe Angst gemacht hatte. Als sie bemerkte, wie er sie ansah, war es zu spät, es sich anders zu überlegen. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie mit ruhiger, einfühlsamer Stimme; eine Seite, die Gunnar von sich selbst nicht einmal kannte. Aela wirkte überrascht und zögerte ein wenig. "Ich... ja, mir geht's gut. Wieso fragt Ihr?" entgegnete sie.  
"Öhm..." Gunnar versuchte vergeblich, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Ihr... habt einfach betrübt ausgesehen. Ich wollte... nun ja..." stammelte er und kam sich selbst wie ein Idiot vor.  
Aber dann griff Brinjolf seinem Bruder unter die Arme. "Er wollte nur nett sein. Unter der harten Schale steckt schließlich doch ein weicher Kern, hm Bruder?" gluckste der Magier, während er seinem Bruder mit dem Ellbogen anstupste. "Äh, ja, ich wollte nett sein. Genau." antwortete Gunnar und lächelte, wobei es eher wie ein unbeholfenes Grinsen aussah. Zu seiner Erleichterung musste Aela kichern. "Danke. Jetzt geht es mir schon viel besser." sagte sie und lächelte ebenfalls.  
"Ich bin Euch eine Erklärung schuldig. Dieser Eisbrut-Kerl da; Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich ihn kannte." erzählte sie.  
Die Gebrüder Alvarrson waren überrascht, aber lauschten gebannt, und bald schon hörten auch die anderen zu, was Aela jedoch nicht kümmerte.  
"Wir waren diesem Artefakt schon seit Tagen auf der Spur und hatten endlich die Höhle gefunden, in der wir es vermuteten. Mein Freund Farkas stürmte natürlich wie immer blindlings vor. Er war Euch irgendwie ähnlich, Gunnar."  
"Ach."  
"Das war nicht böse gemeint. Er war ein guter Kerl. Dann waren da noch Farkas' Bruder Vilkas, Nadia und... Runa, glaub ich, sie redete nicht viel... Und Skjor."  
Beim letzten Namen zögerte sie, als ginge er nur schwer über ihre Lippen. "Auf jeden Fall gingen wir in die Höhle, allerdings stellte sich bald heraus, dass wir uns ständig im Kreis drehten. Es war das reinste Labyrinth! Schließlich hatten wir doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die Schatzkammer erreicht. Und da war der Dolch. Eine gefrorene Klinge, gefertigt aus Drachenblut. Ein mächtiges, aber gefährliches Artefakt. Mein Vater hat auf seinen ersten Expeditionen eine ähnliche Waffe entdeckt. Allein die Berührung von so einer Waffe füllt einen mit der Verderbnis des Drachen und kann einen in Eisbrut verwandeln." Brinjolf schauderte bei dem Gedanken an so eine Waffe. "Ich habe davon gehört. Sie wird vermutlich noch immer tief in den Gewölben unter der Abtei verwahrt. Was ist dann passiert?" fragte er neugierig.  
Aela holte tief Luft und fuhr nach einer langen Pause fort.  
"Dann hat uns Skjor verraten. Er hat Nadia ermordet, als sie den Dolch untersuchte, während wir die nötigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zum Transport trafen. Als wir es bemerkten, war es bereits zu spät. Er nahm die Klinge und rammte sie sich in den Bauch. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, was geschehen war, als er sich schon verwandelte und die Wunde einfach zufror. Dann griff er uns an. Es war schrecklich. Er war schon immer flink gewesen und wusste, wie man kämpft, aber das... war unmenschlich. Hieb um Hieb traf er die anderen: Erst Vilkas, dann Runa, und schließlich Farkas. Dann stand ich allein da und betete zu den Geistern, dass ich ihr Schicksal nicht teilen würde. Nach einem langen Kampf, bei dem ich weniger versuchte, ihn zu treffen, als selbst nicht getroffen zu werden, gelang es mir doch noch, ihn in die Flucht zu schlagen. Aber als ich ihm hinterher wollte, wandten sich meine verderbten Kameraden gegen mich. Ich... musste sie töten. Sie verdienten etwas besseres, als zu Dienern des Drachen gemacht zu werden." Die letzten Worte brachte sie nur schwer über die Lippen, denn die Erinnerungen, die sie deutlich vor sich sah, plagten sie.  
"Falls es Euch etwas bedeutet, Ihr habt mein Beileid." sagte Gunnar. Er wusste nicht, ob es einen Unterschied machte, aber er wollte einfach irgendetwas sagen. "Danke, das tut es." antwortete die Wächterin.  
"Das war wirklich tapfer von Euch." fügte Kommandantin Dena hinzu. "Das erinnert mich an die Geschichte von General Almorra. Dafür habt Ihr auch meinen Respekt!"  
"Danke, Kommandantin. Ich musste es tun, aber das macht es leider nicht leichter. Und das größte Problem war Skjor, der entkommen war. Bis jetzt." sagte sie und betonte den letzten Teil besonders. Ysmir hatte ihr gebannt zugehört, und jetzt schien es ihm zu dämmern. "Der Hinterhalt. Der Anführer war Skjor!"  
Aela nickte. "Ich sollte froh sein, dass meine Freunde endlich gerächt wurden. Nur eine Sache macht mir noch immer Sorgen. Er hatte den Dolch nicht mehr bei sich. Er muss ihm demjenigen gegeben haben, der ihm den Angriff befohlen hat. Vielleicht dem Mesmer, dessen Schleier wir in den Wanderer-Hügeln gelüftet haben." reimte sich Aela zusammen.  
"Hm... sieht so aus, als hätten wir jemanden mächtig verärgert." scherzte Sif, im Gegensatz zu Ysmir, der die Sache ernster sah.  
"Das bedeutet, wir müssen auch noch aufpassen, dass uns jemand in den Rücken fällt. Das wird ja immer besser."  
"Gewöhnt Euch dran, so ist der Alltag im Pakt!" entgegnete ihm Dena. "Vom Regen in die Traufe. Naja, wir sind fast beim Erdbeben-Bassin. Es ist inzwischen unsere größte Verteidigungsbasis gegen die Eisbrut, fast schon ein kleines Fort." erklärte sie. "Sobald wir da sind, haben wir das schwerste hinter uns. Von da an sollte es eigentlich kein Problem -"  
Da war das Brüllen wieder, nur mindestens zehn mal so laut. Und diesmal verdunkelte sich der Himmel fast gänzlich, als gewaltige Schwingen die Sonne verdeckten. Und sie kamen nun im Sturzflug auf den Trupp zu. "Vorsicht!" schrie Ysmir so laut er nur konnte und hechtete sich so weit er konnte zur Seite. Gerade rechtzeitig, als die Klaue ihren eisigen Odem entfesselte, der zwei der Pakt-Truppen, die vor Schock wie angewurzelt waren, bis auf die Knochen einfror.  
"Schnell zum Fort!" brüllte die Kommandantin so laut sie konnte. Für ihre Größe war es wirklich laut, denn der Rest der Truppe hörte sie unter dem Gebrüll der Klaue, die bereits zum nächsten Angriff ansetzte. "Rückzug!" rief Aela. "Das brauchst du nicht zweimal sagen!" antwortete Gunnar. Sie nahmen die Beine in die Hand und rannten, so schnell sie konnten.  
Nur Floxx kam auf ihren kleinen Beinen nicht ganz hinterher und fiel allmählich hinter den anderen zurück, knapp vor den drei restlichen Pakt-Truppen. Da kam der Drache erneut herabgestürzt und knallte mit den Klauen herab auf den Boden, wo gerade noch jene Truppen standen. Zwei wurden sofort und ihnen begraben, und der dritte fiel vor lauter Schreck in Ohnmacht. Der Schlag war so kräftig, das Floxx von der Druckwelle erfasst und weg geschleudert wurde. Ysmir drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte zu ihr und hob die Asura auf seine Schultern. Doch dies kostete in Zeit und bevor er reagieren konnte, riss die Klaue ihr Maul auf. Sie lies ihren Kopf nach vorne sausen und hätte Ysmir und Floxx verschlungen, wenn der Norn sich nicht mit einem Sprung außer Reichweite gebracht hätte. Er landete gerade so auf den Füßen und rappelte sich sofort wieder auf, um weiter in Richtung Fort zu rennen, so schnell seine Beine ihn und die Asura tragen konnten. Er schaffte es gerade so durch die Tore des Forts, bevor sie geschlossen wurden, damit sie den tödlichen Atem der Klaue abhalten konnten. Das Biest brüllte vor Wut, aber bekam sogleich einige Kanonenkugeln zu spüren, die aus den Türmen des Forts heraus abgefeuert wurden, und zog sich unter weiterem Gebrüll zurück.  
"Ysmir! Alles in Ordnung?!" rief Sif und eilte zu ihm, der die völlig geschockte Asura absetzte und nach Luft rang.  
"Ja ja, alles in Ordnung Sif, mir geht's gut. Floxx, seid ihr in Ordnung?" fragte er die Asura, während er Sif behutsam zur Seite schob, die ihn stützen wollte, was er jedoch nicht nötig hatte.  
"Ich... Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet." keuchte sie, während sie noch immer voller Entsetzen der Klaue hinterher starrte.  
"Niemand wird zurückgelassen." sagte Ysmir entschlossen.  
"Ich... danke. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir ein Bookah mal das Leben retten würde..."  
"Was? Warum denn nicht? Wir sind Kameraden. Ich würde das für jeden tun, egal ob Norn, Mensch, Asura oder von mir aus Grawl." antwortete Ysmir.  
"Und was ist mit Charr?" fragte Raegar.  
"Auch Charr. Und Sylvari. Verdammt, Ihr wisst was ich meine!"  
Floxx starrte betrübt auf den Boden. "Ich... verzeiht, ich brauche einen Moment für mich allein." sagte sie und entfernte sich eilig vom Rest der Gruppe.  
"Was hat die denn auf einmal?" fragte Sif.  
"Lass der armen doch mal kurz eine Auszeit!" flüsterte Ysmir wütend.  
"Wir werden vermutlich alle eine kurze Auszeit bekommen, ob wir wollen oder nicht." sagte Dena. "Solange das Ding am Himmel kreist, kommen wir keinen Meter weit. Der letzte Kampf gegen die Klaue ist lange her, und unsere Ressourcen haben wir seitdem in dieses Fort hier investiert. Wir können sie uns vom Hals halten, aber vom Himmel holen, ohne Verstärkung? Eher nicht." erklärte die Kommandantin. "Moment... Verstärkung! Aber natürlich!" sagte sie.  
"Wo sollen wir Verstärkung herbekommen?" fragte Ysmir. "Der nächste erreichbare Ort ist die Schwarze Zitadelle, und die ist mindestens einen halben Tag entfernt!"  
"Zu Fuß vielleicht, Bookah!". Dena grinste. Die Asura nahm ein seltsames, kastenförmiges Gerät aus einer Tasche an ihrem Gürtel. Sie drückte einen Knopf und begann, in das Gerät hinein zu sprechen. "Hier spricht Kommandantin Dena, bitte kommen! Wir brauchen dringend Verstärkung! Verdammt, hier spricht Dena bitte kommen!" brüllte sie hinein. Nach einer langen, erwartungsvollen Stille kam endlich die Antwort.

_"Hier Razor, wie ist die Lage?"_  
"Na endlich, bei der Alchemie! Wir brauchen sofort Leute in Erdbeben, die Klaue ist zurück!"  
_"Was? Ich dachte, die hätten wir endgültig auf Eis gelegt!"_  
"Ich auch, aber sie hat uns gerade ganz schön zugesetzt!"  
_"Hehe, hat euch wohl eiskalt erwischt!"_  
"Hör auf damit und schwing deinen felligen Hintern hier her!"  
_"Alles klar, ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg und nehm so viele Mörser mit wie meine Leute tragen können! Halt durch, Kurzbein!"_  
"Nenn mich nicht so, du Flohzirkus!"  
_"Bis dann, Kurzbein!"_  
"Grrrr..."

Sie legte das Gerät weg und drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Und jetzt warten wir."  
"Ein Funkgerät. So was sieht man selten." bemerkte Raegar.  
"Ein was?" fragte Sif.  
"Schaufler-Technologie. Die benutzen es ständig, allerdings nur in ihren Bohranzügen. Irgendein Ingenieur vom Orden ist wohl mal auf die Idee gekommen, das Ding einfach auszubauen und etwas umzugestalten." antwortete der Charr.  
"Ja, dieser _gewisse Ingenieur_ hatte eine hervorragende Idee." merkte Dena an, wobei sie erwartungsvoll den Charr vom Orden anstarrte.  
"Was ist?" fragte er.  
"Ich habe Eure Akte gelesen. Tut nicht so."  
"Hm... na schön, ich war's. Ich geb's ja zu. "  
"Ihr habt die Dinger erfunden? Na hoffentlich funktionieren die so gut wie Eure Kanone!" sagte Sif.  
"Naja, es ist eigentlich eher noch ein Prototyp. Sie funktionieren in fünf von zehn Fällen."  
"Moment mal." warf Ysmir ein, als hätte ihn ein Geistesblitz ereilt. "Könnten wir damit nicht Hoelbrak vor dem Angrif warnen oder ihnen Verstärkung senden?"  
"Natürlich, warum habe ich daran nicht gleich gedacht? Ihr seid ein kluger Bookah, das muss man Euch lassen!" antwortete die Kommandantin.  
"Ich muss das Ding nur auf Denngars Frequenz ändern..."  
"Denngar hat auch so eins? Warum hat er uns nicht einfach ein zweites mitgegeben?" fragte Aela entrüstet.  
"Ihr solltet Euren Vater doch gut genug kennen um zu wissen, wie vergesslich der alte Dickschädel sein kann. Außerdem hat es nur eine begrenzte Reichweite." entgegnete Dena, während sie an einem Regler am Gerät drehte. "So, jetzt hoffen wir, dass er seines nicht wieder verlegt hat..." sagte sie und drückte auf den Knopf. "Ah! Blödes Ding!"  
Das blöde Ding sprühte plötzlich Funken und zersprang noch in ihrer Hand in sämtliche Einzelteile. "Verdammt nochmal!" fluchte sie.  
"Jetzt wisst Ihr, was ich meinte." sagte der Charr kleinlaut.  
"He, Raegar, habt Ihr eigentlich je irgendetwas erfunden, das nicht gleich nach hinten losgeht?" spottete Sif.  
"Hey, beim ersten Mal hat's immerhin geklappt!" warf der Charr zur Verteidigung ein.  
"Stimmt auch wieder, entgegen aller Erwartungen."  
"Ich schätze wohl, das war's mit der Verstärkung..." seufzte Ysmir.  
"Nach der Klaue kümmern wir uns um Hoelbrak, Ihr habt mein Wort!" verkündete Dena.  
"Habt Dank, Kommandantin."  
"Nichts zu danken, das bin ich dem alten Denngar schuldig... Gut, dann warten wir auf Razor. Kann sich nur um Stunden handeln, so wie ich ihn kenne."  
"Ich seh' mal nach unserer Asura. Der anderen." sagte Sif.  
"Das ist ja überraschend nett von dir." entgegnete Ysmir zynisch.  
"Wie schlagfertig von dir, mein Liebster!"

Sie entfernte sich vom Rest der Gruppe und durchstreifte das behelfsmäßige Fort, das eigentlich nur ein großes Lager mit ein paar Barrikaden und Toren war, dazu einige Türme, um Gegner wie die Klaue fernzuhalten. Nach einer Weile fand sie die Asura in einer Ecke, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Sif konnte nicht erkennen, was genau sie tat, aber sie hatte einen ihrer Arme auf Gesichtshöhe angewinkelt. Sif schlich näher heran, ohne Aufmerksamkeit erregen zu wollen. Als sie nah genug war, konnte sie die Asura flüstern hören. "Seid Ihr Euch sicher? Ich will keine - "  
Irgendjemand antwortete, aber der Klang dessen Stimme war blechern und verzerrt, fast wie die, die durch das Funkgerät der Kommandantin kam.  
"Natürlich, wir sind uns absolut sicher. Haltet Euch an Eure Abmachung, Floxx, dann wird niemand zu schaden kommen. Bringt -"  
Der Rest des Gesprächs ging im Brüllen der Klaue unter, die erneut am Himmel über dem Fort kreiste, und dem Donnern der Kanonen und Gewehre, um sie zu vertreiben. Sif ging schnell wieder zurück, da Floxx ihr Gespräch anscheinend beendet hatte. Sif wartete einen Moment und ging dann auf die Asura zu.  
"Ah, da seid Ihr ja. Wir haben Euch schon gesucht."  
"Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich... habe nur einen Moment gebraucht, um den Schock zu verarbeiten." sagte sie, wobei Sif die Nervosität in ihrer Stimme sofort bemerkte. S  
ie tat aber so, als würde sie ihr glauben. "Natürlich, das verstehe ich. Ein Glück, dass Ysmir so mutig ist."  
"Ja, in der Tat."  
"Verstärkung ist bald unterwegs. Dann können wir uns um die Klaue kümmern."  
"Oh, das ist eine Erleichterung. Dann ist diese Expedition ja doch noch nicht völlig verloren."  
_Ihren Sarkasmus hat die Kleine nicht eingebüßt _dachte Sif.  
"Wir sollten zurück zu den anderen und unsere nächsten Schritte planen." schlug sie vor.  
"Gut. Endlich mal etwas sinnvolles."

"Wo bleibt dieser haarige Trottel denn? Wie schwer kann es sein, den Weg von der Zitadelle bis hierher zu finden? Wenn er hier doch noch aufkreuzt, kann er was erleben. Falls er aufkreuzt."  
Es waren schon fast vier Stunden vergangen, seit die Kommandantin die Verstärkung gerufen hat.  
"Die Klaue wird auch nicht müde, oder?" fragte Gunnar, der sich einen Krug Met gegönnt hatte.  
"Ist das eine gute Idee, vor einem Kampf Alkohol zu trinken?" fragte die Sylvari.  
"Im Falle von meinem Bruder, schon!" antwortet Brinjolf.  
"Außerdem wirkt der bei mir erst nach zehn Humpen! Ha!"  
"So viel haben wir eh nicht dabei. Auf die eine Flasche hattest du ja bestanden."  
"Ja, die eine. Hehe." gluckste Gunnar.  
"Warte mal. Du hast doch nicht - "  
"Ach, nur vier Flaschen."  
"Vier? Verdammt Gunnar, denkst du auch mal an was anderes als ans Saufen?!"  
"Klar doch, ans Kämpfen zum Beispiel!"  
"Naja, du musst sie ja mit dir herumtragen. Aber du kannst auch ruhig teilen."  
"Ha, ich wusste, dass du was ab haben willst. Wollt ihr auch was?" fragte er in die Runde.  
"Nein danke, ich muss noch klar denken können." sagte Ysmir. Aela lehnte ebenfalls höflich ab. Sif nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck aus Gunnars Humpen.  
Dann bot er ihm den Charr an. "Met, hm? Ich mag lieber das härtere Zeug. Guter, alter Whiskey." sagte er und holte einen Flachmann hervor. Die Kommandantin traute ihren Augen nicht. "Wenn Ihr bei den Wachsamen wärt, hätte ich Euch mit einem Tritt in den Hintern aus dem Dienst entlassen!" sagte sie empört. Raegar zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey. "Deshalb bin ich ja auch beim Orden."  
Gunnar hatte den Humpen Cahirah in die Hand gedrückt, die neugierig den Inhalt begutachtete. "Keine Angst, das haut Euch schon nicht um. Nicht sofort, zumindest." versicherte ihr Gunnar.  
Sie hob den Humpen hoch und leerte ihn in einem Zug.  
"Ich fass es nicht..." sagte Gunnar, als sein Kiefer nach unten klappte. Die anderen staunten ebenfalls nicht schlecht, und als die Sylvari fertig war, starrte sie auf den Boden des Humpens.  
"Hmm... nicht schlecht, habt Ihr noch mehr davon?" sagte sie und hielt dem fassungslosen Gunnar den Humpen hin. Das Schweigen wurde von einem Hickser unterbrochen, der Cahirah entwich. Die andern lachten, aber sie hatte auf einmal Panik. "Was -hicks- war das denn -hicks- " sagte sie und hielt sich die Hand an den Hals.  
"Das ist ganz normaler Schluckauf, das passiert manchmal, wenn man zu viel trinkt!" sagte Brinjolf und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, während die anderen noch immer vor Lachen nahezu tobten.  
"Das fühlt sich -hicks- komisch an. Aber -hicks- irgendwie ist es auch lustig -hicks-"  
"Das ist die richtige Einstellung!"  
"Hab ich -hicks- das jetzt für immer?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Das sollte spätestens nach ein paar Minuten wieder weggehen."  
"Gut, aber das reicht für heute wirklich mit dem Alkohol. Ich bezweifle, dass wir die Klaue zu Tode rülpsen können." sagte Ysmir. '  
"Ach, versuchen können wir es!" lachte Gunnar und lies einen Rülpser los, der sich tatsächlich mit dem Gebrüll der Klaue hätte messen können.  
"Ihr Norn seid wirklich furchtbar!" stöhnte Dena genervt. "Nur in Unpünktlichkeit haben die Charr noch die Nase vorn."  
Im selben Moment war ein dröhnendes Geräusch zu hören, dass anscheinend immer näher kam.  
"Na endlich!" rief Dena und lief mit ihren Armen über dem Kopf fuchtelnd zum Tor.  
Vier Charr-Hubschrauber landeten draußen vor der Feste und mähten Sträucher und Baumschösslinge auf ihrem Weg nieder. Dena ging auf den vordersten zu und wurde beinahe von der Luke erschlagen, die ohne Warnung aufklappte. Ein großer Charr mit seltsamer, knall-violetter Frisur stieg aus und ging mit offenen Armen auf die Kommandantin zu. "Dena, altes Haus! Tut mir leid, ich hab dich fast übersehen da unten!" lachte er.  
"Warum bist du eigentlich noch immer im Pakt? Außer Sprüche klopfen kannst du doch eh nichts!"  
"Falsch, ich kann auch Drachendiener klopfen!"  
"Gutes Argument. Das wirst du auch bald müssen, bei dem Lärm den ihr gemacht habt."  
Die anderen kamen zu den beiden dazu, und Raegar schien ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Habt Ihr etwa Euren Kriegstrupp dabei? Die Klaue tut mir ja fast schon leid!"  
"Raegar? Verdammt, _Ihr_ seid in die Fernen Zittergipfel unterwegs?" lachte Razor und gab dem anderen Charr die Pfote.  
"Ein letztes Abenteuer auf die alten Tage!" sagte Raegar. "Hübsche Mörser, die ihr da angeschleppt habt!" merkte er an, während der Kriegstrupp das Kriegsgerät aus den Hubschraubern luden.  
„Aber was soll denn diese bescheuerte Frisur? Ist dir ein Farbeimer auf den Kopf gefallen?"  
„Hab 'ne Wette verloren, lange Geschichte. Aber mir gefällt es irgendwie." antwortete er. "Also." sagte Razor. "Wo machen wir die Klaue kalt?"  
Dena fasste sich an die Stirn. "Schleppt sie einfach da hin, wo wir sie auch das letzte Mal aufgestellt hatten."  
Ein Mann in der Rüstung der Wachsamen kam auf die Kommandantin zu. "Kommandantin! Die Truppen sind bereit zum Vorstoß." sagte er und salutierte.  
"Ah, ich erinnere mich. Ian, richtig?" fragte die Asura.  
"Genau, Taktiker Ian. Ich wurde befördert, nachdem wir die Klaue das letzte mal besiegt hatten. Ich wünschte nur, der arme Henley hätte es geschafft. Jetzt können wir ihn wenigstens rächen."  
"Ian, Glückwunsch zur Beförderung. Scheinbar hat es Euch doch was gebracht, sich hier draußen den Hintern ab zu frieren!" sagte Razor.  
"Ha, irgendwer muss ja die Eisbrut hier im Auge behalten." lachte er und zeigte auf sein linkes Auge, rechts trug eine Augenklappe. "Eins der Viecher hat mich letztes Mal böse erwischt. Naja, was tut man nicht alles für das Wohl von Tyria? Also, die Klaue wird jeden Moment ihre Kristalle auf uns herabregnen lassen, sobald sie die Mörser sieht. Eure Leute kümmern sich darum, während wir den Charr Deckung geben, damit sie die Mörser in Stellung bringen können."  
"Gut. Ich helfe bei den Kristallen." sagte Dena.  
"Hier, nehmt euch ein paar Charrzookas mit!" sagte Razor und drückte Ysmir ein paar davon in die Hand.  
"Die sind ziemlich groß. Sicher, dass wir damit umgehen können?" fragte er, und konnte kaum über den Stapel Raketenwerfer vor seiner Nase blicken.  
"Ihr bleibt auf Abstand, zielt und drückt das Ding hier. Wenn Ihr es richtig herum haltet, kann nicht viel schiefgehen."  
"Na gut. Ich nehme einen. Sif, Brinjolf, Gunnar und Raegar, ihr nehmt den Rest." beschloss Ysmir.  
"Danke, Ysmir, ich bleib lieber bei meiner Magie." sagte Brinjolf und beschwor demonstrativ eine kleine Flamme in seiner Hand.  
"Ich hab meinen Granatwerfer." sagte Raegar. Ysmir seufzte und schaute Gunnar an, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Kento ging auf Ysmir zu."Ich nehme Euch eines ab, Ysmir!"  
"Könnt Ihr das Ding überhaupt tragen?" fragte Ysmir skeptisch. Kento nahm die Charrzooka, die locker einen Meter größer war als er und hantierte damit, als wäre es ein leichtes Gewehr.  
"Hm, nicht schlecht. Drei sollten auch genügen. Also, machen wir uns bereit."

Taktiker Ian und seine Männer rückten zusammen mit den Charr und ihren Mörsern aus. Sie gingen auf die Anhöhe, auf der die vorherigen Kämpfe mit der Klaue stattgefunden hatten, und brachten die Geschütze in Stellung. "Letztes Mal hatten wir dreimal so viel Feuerkraft. Sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?" fragte Ian. Razor lachte spöttisch. "Diese lächerlichen Kanonen vom Pakt, die sofort auseinander fallen, wenn sie mal angegriffen werden? _Das_ hier sind echte Charr-Mörser, von meinem Trupp entworfen und gebaut! Die haben zusammen mindestens das doppelte an Feuerkraft!" prahlte er und klopfte gegen einen der Mörser, die gerade aufgebaut wurden. Sofort brach irgendwo ein Teil ab und fiel scheppernd zu Boden. "Upps..."  
"Balthasar, steh uns bei..."  
Wie erwartet flog die Klaue hoch am Himmel, als sie die Mörser sah, um nicht von ihnen getroffen zu werden, und lies zugleich riesige Kristalle vom Himmel regnen, die die Eisbrut aus der Umgebung wie Magneten anzogen. Der erste landete nicht unweit der Festung, wo Ysmirs Truppe schon wartete. Augenblicklich kam wie aus dem Nichts die Eisbrut angelaufen und versammelte sich um den Kristall. "In Ordnung, es geht los!" rief Ysmir und leitete den Angriff ein. Die erste Salve donnerte aus den Mündungen der riesigen Charrzookas und der Kanonen in der Festung. Der Kristall zersplitterte in tausende Teile, bis nur noch ein Haufen korrumpierter Eisscherben zurück blieb. "Das ging schnell!" staunte Gunnar, der etwas enttäuscht seine Äxte wieder einsteckte.  
"Es bleiben noch drei. Und bei denen werden uns die Kanonen nicht helfen. Kommt, je schneller wir sind, desto besser. Wenn wir trödeln, versammelt sich gleich der halbe Eisklammsund um die Kristalle." rief Ysmir.  
Der nächste Kristall war nicht weit entfernt, allerdings hatte er schon weitaus mehr Eisbrut angelockt. "Raegar, wollt Ihr den übernehmen?" fragte Ysmir.  
Der Charr sah ihn mit freudiger Überraschung an. "Mit Vergnügen!" sagte er und nahm den Granatwerfer in die Hände. Er zielte direkt in den Haufen hinein, dann hob er die Waffe nach oben, um den passenden Winkel zu treffen. Dann feuerte er, und die tödliche Kugel flog mitten in die Menge. Raegar hielt sich die Ohren zu, zumindest die, auf denen er noch gut hören konnte, und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Denn nach einer Sekunde explodierte die Granate und fegte wie ein Sturm alles rund um den Kristall einfach hinweg. Als die Rauchwolke verflog, offenbarten sich die grässlichen Überbleibsel von Eisbrut-Trollen, -Norn, -Wölfen und anderen verdorbenen Kreaturen. Der Kristall stand jedoch noch, auch wenn er mit Blut und Bruchstellen übersät war.  
"Bei Grimmflamm, wie kann denn das Ding noch stehen?" fluchte der Charr. Er zielte erneut auf den Kristall, aber Ysmir packte ihn leicht an der Schulter.  
"Verschwendet Eure Munition nicht, Raegar. Ihr habt gut aufgeräumt, den Rest können wir übernehmen."  
"Hm... da habt Ihr auch wieder recht, Ysmir. Das ist meine letzte Granate. Gut, sprengt das Ding in Stücke!"  
Das ließen sich die anderen nicht zweimal sagen. Ysmir gab Gunnar seine Charrzooka. "Hier, dann hast du auch was zu tun!" sagte er neckisch.  
"Na gut, ich versuchs mal." sagte Gunnar und legte die Charrzooka mit Müh und Not an. Ysmir merkte, dass Gunnar lallte. "Welcher von den beiden?" fragte er und fuchtelte mit der Kanone herum. "Du bist nicht im Ernst betrunken, oder? Gib das Ding her!" seufzte Ysmir und griff nach dem Raketenwerfer, den Gunnar allerdings an sich presste. Er lachte laut und klopfte Ysmir auf die Schulter. "Du bist voll drauf reingefallen, was?"  
"Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen... Ich geb's zu, das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Der war wirklich gut!" lobte ihn Ysmir.  
"Danke, aber jetzt kümmern wir uns um den verdammten Kris-" Gunnar drehte sich um und sah einen Haufen Eisscherben.  
"Zu langsam!" sagte Sif leise und grinste Gunnar voller Schadenfreude an.  
"Das gibt's doch nicht..."  
"Keine Sorge, zwei sind noch da. Und langsam geht uns die Munition aus."  
Der dritte Kristall war bereits in Sichtweite, und auch dieser glich bereits einem Bienenschwarm. Diese Horde von Eisbrut war noch größer als die letzte.  
"Du hast recht, Sif, wir haben kaum noch Munition." bemerkte Ysmir.  
"Na endlich, dann machen wir's auf die gute altmodische Art!" rief Gunnar und rannte mit gezückten Äxten auf die Horde zu.  
"He Eishirne, habt Ihr mich vermisst?" brüllte er, während er dem ersten Eisbrut-Troll beide Äxte durchs Gesicht jagte.  
"Beim Raben, wenn er das überlebt, dreh ich ihm den Hals rum!" knurrte Brinjolf und baute einen Erdwall vor seinem Bruder auf, der sonst einen Schwerthieb von einem Eisbrut-Norn abbekommen hätte. Kento stürmte nach vorne und half Gunnar aus, während die anderen aus der Ferne den Kristall bearbeiteten.  
Cahirah schnappte sich die Charrzooka, die Kento fallengelassen hatte, und versuchte, sie aufzuheben. Es sah zwar nicht sehr professionell aus, aber sie schaffte es, sie auf den Kristall zu feuern, wobei sie der Rückstoß von den Füßen riss. Die Rakete sauste in die Menge und erwischte eine kleine Gruppe Eisbrut, die die beiden Krieger umzingelte. Brinjolf reichte der Sylvari die Hand. "Guter Schuss!" lobte er sie. Sie freute sich über das Lob und lies sich von dem Elementarmagier aufhelfen.  
Sif und Ysmir hatten ihre letzten beiden Raketen direkt ins Zentrum des Kristalls gefeuert, aber er stand noch immer. Kento zerteilte die letzte verderbte Kreatur und schlug dann Seite an Seite mit Gunnar auf den Kristall ein. "Ihr kämpft gut, Gunnar!" rief Kento. "Aber Ihr müsst etwas mehr auf Eure Fußarbeit achten. Wenn Ihr agiler seid, steckt Ihr auch nicht so viele Treffer ein."  
"Danke, mein Freund, aber Ihr seid kein Norn. Euch fällt es vielleicht leicht, auf dem Schlachtfeld herum zu tänzeln." antwortete Gunnar spöttisch.  
"Aber wir sind wie der Baum, der selbst der Lawine nicht weicht! Unsere Haut ist hart wie Rinde, und unsere Standhaftigkeit legendär!" rief er und schlug mit voller Kraft auf den bereits brüchigen Kristall, was diesen zum Zerbersten brachte. Kento stand noch immer regungslos da und sah Gunnar überrascht an. "Ihr seid ja ein wahrer Poet, Gunnar, das hätte ich nicht gedacht!"  
"Den Spruch hab ich von meinem Vater. Ich habe immer davon geträumt, eines Tages ein Kämpfer wie er zu werden. Jede Wunde macht mich stärker."  
"Eines Tages werdet Ihr das, da bin ich sicher, aber passt auf Euch auf. Wenn Ihr zu viele Treffer einsteckt, erlebt Ihr diesen Tag vielleicht nicht mehr."  
"Wir kommen da schon alle durch. Aber danke für Eure Sorge! Übrigens, für jemanden Eurer Größe kämpft Ihr auch ziemlich gut." sagte Gunnar.  
"Danke!" lachte der Canthaner. "Na los, einer fehlt noch!"  
Der letzte Kristall war ein Stück weiter westlich, und die Gruppe kam auf dem Weg an ihren Verbündeten vorbei.  
"Gute Arbeit. Den da drüben können wir dann übernehmen." sagte Ian. "Ich will diese Mörser endlich in Aktion sehen!"  
"Kannst du haben!" sagte der Charr mit der violetten Mähne und brüllte seinen Leuten Befehle zu. Sie justierten die Mörser, und auf drei feuerten sie einen Regen aus Granaten auf den Kristall. Weder dieser noch die Eisbrut in der Nähe überlebte den Angriff. "Ha! Sieht du, ich habs dir doch gesagt! Das sind 20 Gold für mich!"  
"Verdammt, sie funktionieren tatsächlich... Mist, das ist mein Sold für diesen Monat." brummte der Taktiker und drückte der grinsenden Katze einen Beutel Münzen in die Hand. "Das sollte die Aufmerksamkeit der Klaue erregt haben. Sobald sie nahe genug kommt, holen wir sie vom Himmel!" sagte Ian und beobachtete gebannt den Horizont. "Da kommt sie! Bereit machen! Auf mein... Moment, was – Noch ein Kristall! Schnell, schießt ihn in Stücke, bevor er mehr Eisbrut anlockt!" rief er. Die Mörser feuerten erneut, aber eine Salve reichte nicht aus, um den Kristall zu zerstören, denn er war bedeutend größer als die vorherigen.  
"Weiter! Da hinten kommt schon die Eisbrut angekrochen!" rief Razor, und schnappte sich eine Charrzooka. Die anderen nahmen sich ebenfalls eine und feuerten Rakete nach Rakete auf das Eis. "Da, gleich haben wir ihn! Männer, konzentriert Euch auf die Eisbrut! Haltet sie schön auf Abstand!" brüllte der Charr.  
Das Bombardement löschte gut eine Hälfte der anrückenden Streitmacht aus, aber der Rest kam mit beunruhigender Geschwindigkeit näher.  
"Ysmir, kümmert Ihr Euch um die! Wir konzentrieren uns auf die Klaue!" rief Dena. Ysmir nickte und befahl den anderen, in Stellung zu gehen.  
"Aela, Brinjolf, Floxx, bremst sie ein wenig aus! Cahirah, macht dieses Mesmer-Ding da, das uns schneller macht! Der Rest schnappt sich eine Kanone und feuert, was das Zeug hält!" befahl er. "Der Zauber nennt sich Zeitschleife!" merkte Cahirah an.  
"Gut, wirkt ihn auf mein Kommando."sagte Ysmir.  
Brinjolf konzentrierte sich auf die heranstürmende Eisbrut und wühlte die Erde unter ihnen auf. Floxx beschwor einige Hände aus dem Boden, die nach ihnen griffen, und Aela rammte ihren Stab auf den Boden, woraufhin eine magische Barriere vor der Eisbrut aufgebaut wurde. "Jetzt!" befahl Ysmir und winkte Cahirah zu. Sie baute eine Kuppel über der Gruppe auf, die die Zeit um sie herum krümmte. Im Sekundentakt flogen Raketen, Pfeile und Feuerbälle auf die Eisbrut, die dem Beschuss hoffnungslos ausgeliefert waren. Nach wenigen Sekunden waren sie alle erledigt. Ysmir jubelte triumphierend. "Ha! Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, ihr alle!"  
"Ihr seid ein hervorragender Stratege, Ysmir!" lobte ihn Taktiker Ian. "Allerdings bleibt die Klaue immer noch auf Abstand. Wenn wir sie nicht bald erwischen lässt sie mehr Kristalle regnen, als wir Munition haben! Wir brauchen einen neuen Plan." erklärte er.  
Razor grübelte. "Hmm... Es ist zwar riskant, aber es könnte funktionieren. Unser Helikopter sind nur leicht bewaffnet, aber für eine Ablenkung sollte es reichen. Wir fliegen so tief wie möglich, um sie in Reichweite zu bringen."  
"Der Plan gefällt mir, aber passt auf, dass die Klaue den Spieß nicht umdreht und e_uch_ vom Himmel holt." sagte Dena.  
"Wann haben wir je schon mal etwas getan, wobei wir nicht hätten draufgehen können?" rief er und stieg in einen der Helikopter. Die drei anderen wurden von seinen Leuten bemannt und hoben ab. Sie flogen höher und immer höher, bis sie kaum noch zu sehen waren. Dort oben zog die Klaue noch immer ihre Kreise, und als sie die vier Charr-Helikopter sah, riss sie ihr Maul auf und brüllte so laut, dass die Berge zu erzittern schienen. Unten breitete sich eine unruhige Stimmung aus, denn sie konnten nur erahnen, was da oben vor sich ging. Die Charr flogen in geballter Formation auf die Klaue zu, aber diese blieb stets außer Reichweite und tauchte hinter den schwerfälligen Flugmaschinen wieder auf. "Ausschwärmen!" brüllte Razor seinen Kameraden über Funk zu, und die anderen drei Helikopter flogen in jeweils unterschiedliche Richtungen. Er selbst rückte der Klaue so dicht auf die Pelle, wie er konnte, denn das Vieh war für seine Größe unfassbar gewandt. Als er direkt hinter ihr war, feuerte er die kleinen Frontgeschütze ab. Wenn es irgendetwas bewirkte, dann machte es die Klaue nur wütender. Aber genau das war der Plan, denn nun ging das Biest in Angriffsstellung und tauchte unter Razor ab. Das war der Moment, auf den Ian gewartet hatte. "Feuer!" brüllte er so laut seine Lungen es ihm erlaubten, und die Charr am Boden eröffneten das Mörserfeuer. Aber zu ihrem Entsetzen ging die Salve ins Leere, denn die Klaue drehte sich und wich dem Beschuss aus, bevor sie wieder mit Schwung nach oben schnellte. "Was im Namen der Sechs... Seit wann hat dieses Vieh gelernt, wie man ausweicht?!" fluchte Ian.  
"Vielleicht hätten wir die Mörser doch wo anders platzieren sollen..." murmelte Aela.  
Razor ahnte bereits, dass die Mörser ihr Ziel verfehlt hatten, daher tüftelte er bereits den nächsten Plan aus. Sie hatten einen kurzen Moment, bis die Klaue wieder auftauchen würde, um erneut anzugreifen. Razor wies die Helikopter an, in Stellung zu bleiben. Sie bildeten einen Kreis, und dank der guten Einschätzung des Ingenieurs tauchte die Klaue genau in der Mitte auf. "Heizt ihr ein, Jungs!" befahl er und feuerte. Die Klaue wurde von vier Seiten beschossen, was schon weitaus mehr Wirkung zeigte. Sie heulte auf und flog einen langen Kreis, um dem Beschuss zu entgehen, und schraubte sich langsam höher und immer höher, bis sie über den Helikoptern war. Dann stürzte sie im Senkflug nach unten, direkt auf die Charr zu, bereit, ihnen den Garaus zu machen.  
"Komm und hol mich, wenn du kannst!" rief Razor, auch wenn die Klaue vermutlich kein Wort davon hörte. Er tat es ihr gleich und brachte den Helikopter gefährlich weit nach unten, direkt auf die Truppen am Boden zu. "Was bei der Ewigen Alchemie hat dieser Charr vor?" sagte Dena. Ian schien es bereits zu ahnen, denn er wies die Schützen an, sich auf die nächste Salve bereit zu machen.  
Und da kam die Klaue, direkt hinter dem Helikopter, ihr riesiges Maul weit aufgerissen.  
"Warten... warten... Feuer!"  
Razor zog den Helikopter sofort nach oben, und entging den Granaten nur um eine Haaresbreite. Die Klaue war so auf den Helikopter fixiert, dass sie die Mörser außer Acht gelassen hatte. Diesen Fehler bereute sie nun. Die Salve hatte sie bis auf die letzte Granate erwischt, und unter Mark erschütterndem Geheul krachte die Klaue gegen den harten Fels eines Bergs, und prallte auf den harten, eisigen Boden. "Volltreffer!" brüllte Ian und hob triumphierend die Faust.  
"Verdammt, die alte Katze hat's tatsächlich geschafft." sagte Dena und winkte Razors Helikopter zu. "Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert!" sagte dieser zufrieden.  
Er und sein Trupp flogen hinüber zur Klaue, die noch immer auf dem Boden lag, und sich nicht zu rühren schien. Sie schwebten einige Meter über dem Boden, aber Razor wies sie an, Abstand zu halten. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es das noch nicht gewesen war.  
"Wartet mal, ich glaube, das Vieh atmet noch." sagte er über Funk. Tatsächlich rührte der Drache sich noch, und als er die Augen aufschlug, glühten sie vor Hass. "Schnell, gebt ihr den Rest!"  
Die Helikopter feuerten, aber die Klaue gab nicht locker und richtete sich auf. Dann griff sie nach einem der Helikopter, der ihr zu nahe kam, und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Berg. "Nein!" brüllte Razor. Der Helikopter explodierte und hinterließ nichts als Trümmer. "Verdammt, weg da!"  
Die Helikopter drehten ab, aber die Klaue jagte ihnen ihren Eisatem hinterher. Einer der Helikopter wurde erwischt und stürzte wie ein Eisklotz zu Boden, wo er zerschellte. Razor fluchte und kochte innerlich vor Wut, aber er durfte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. Die anderen beobachteten das Geschehen voller Entsetzen aus der Ferne. "Wir müssen da rüber und sie erledigen! Los, los!" befahl Dena und rannte voraus, egal, ob ihr die anderen folgten oder nicht.  
"Schnappt Euch so viele Waffen und Munition, wie ihr tragen könnt! Wir bringen die Mörser neu in Stellung!" sagte Ian. Ysmir und die anderen nahmen sich jeweils eine Charrzooka, außer Floxx, da es anscheinend keine in Asura-Größe gab. Ian und seine Leute schnappten sich die Mörser, und schließlich landeten auch Razor und der übrige Helikopter, um ihnen zu helfen. "Warum haben wir diese Kanonen nur abgebaut..." seufzte Ian, während er mühsam mit einem Charr zusammen einen der Mörser schleppte. Zum Glück hatte die Klaue ihre Flügel eingebüßt und kam kaum voran, so dass sie auf große Entfernung keine sonderliche Gefahr war. Allerdings begann das Eis um sie herum langsam dunkler zu werden, und ein eiskalter Nebel legte sich über das ganze Plateau. Dann richtete sie sich auf, um Luft zu holen, und brüllte abermals. Dieses Mal war es kein zorniges Brüllen, sondern ähnelte mehr einem Ruf, der durch die Berge hallte. Die Mörser waren endlich in Stellung gebracht, und waren bereit, zu feuern. "Auf mein Zeichen! Halt, da hinten... Noch mehr Eisbrut! Haltet uns den Rücken frei!" rief Ian.  
"Na schön, Leute, selbe Taktik wie vorhin!" befahl Ysmir und ging in Stellung. Die Eisbrut wurde ausgebremst und anschließend unter Beschuss genommen.  
Es waren aber immer noch eine ganze Menge, die schnell näher kam. "Noch einmal! Cahirah, Zeitschleife!"  
"Tut mir leid, aber so einfach geht das nicht. Das ist ein komplizierter Zauber, der viel Kraft kostet." erklärte die Mesmerin. „Ich muss mich erst davon erholen."  
"Hm... dann macht irgendetwas anderes. Hauptsache, die Eisbrut fällt!" sagte Ysmir.  
"Ein Chaossturm zum Beispiel?" schlug sie vor.  
"Keine Ahnung, hört sich auf jeden Fall gut an!"  
Sie zeigte ihm den Zauber, und das Ergebnis gefiel Ysmir. Hier und da ging die Eisbrut in Flammen auf, fiel hin oder fing an, ziellos umher zu irren.  
"Ja, der ist auch gut. So langsam fange ich an, euch Mesmer wirklich zu mögen!"  
Die Mörser feuerten unterdes mehrmals auf die Klaue und gaben ihr den Rest. Zumindest dachten sie es, aber noch immer rührte sie sich, auch wenn sie deutlich angeschlagen war. "Das kann doch nicht sein, das Vieh lebt noch immer! Die steckt auf jeden Fall mehr ein als letztes Mal. Feuert nochmal!" sagte Ian.  
"Wir haben keine Munition mehr!" rief einer der Charr.  
"Ich hoffe, ich habe mich gerade verhört!"  
"Leider nicht, wir haben tatsächlich keine Granaten mehr. Sofern wir sie nicht mit Schneebällen beschießen wollen, war's das." erwiderte Razor.  
"Dann gehen wir da hin und hauen das Vieh mit den Fäusten platt, wenn es sein muss." beschloss Dena. "Das dauert mir alles schon zu lange, und wenn wir das jetzt nicht beenden, stecken wir bald bis zum Hals in Eisbrut."  
"Das heißt bei dir zum Glück nicht viel!"  
"Wenn du so weiter machst, dann passe ich deine Größe höchstpersönlich an!"  
"Dafür, dass du so kurze Beine hast, hast du 'ne ganz schön spitze Zunge!"  
Ysmir wies seine Leute an, der Kommandantin zu folgen. Sie hielten Abstand und beschossen die Klaue aus sicherer Entfernung mit den Charrzookas.  
"Passt auf das Eis auf!" rief Ysmir. Die Klaue wurde sichtlich schwächer, aber noch einmal holte sie tief Luft und stieß ihren Frostatem aus. Brinjolf versuchte, die Gruppe mit einem Feuerschild abzuschirmen, und Aela half ihm mit ihrer Wächtermagie dabei. Dennoch drang die Kälte hindurch und zerrte an Mark und Bein.  
"Haltet durch! Sie wird schwächer!" rief Ysmir, der am ganzen Leib zitterte. Aber der Angriff hatte der Klaue Energie gekostet und so sank sie wieder nieder.  
"Sie ist geschwächt, gebt ihr jetzt den Rest!" rief Taktiker Ian von der Anhöhe. Die Gruppe lief auf die Klaue zu, um ihr mit Raketen, Zaubern und Stahl den Gnadenstoß zu erteilen. Einige Meter waren noch entfernt, als die Klaue sich wieder regte und mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden stampfte. Vor ihr baute sich ein mindestens vier Meter hoher Schutzwall aus Eis auf. "Sie schirmt sich ab, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen!" rief Aela. "Schnell, wir müssen da durch!"  
Sie fingen an, die Mauer zu bearbeiten, aber das Eis gab nicht nach Brinjolf versuchte, sie zu schmelzen, aber es viel zu lange, da der Nebel um sie herum immer dichter wurde. "W...wir m...müssen hier raus!" bibberte Ysmir. Die Kälte war unerträglich, und der Wall hatte nur wenige Kratzer abbekommen. Sie zogen sich langsam zurück und nahmen den Wall mit den letzten Raketen, die sie hatten, unter Beschuss. Aber sie reichten nicht. "Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Ysmir verzweifelt. Ihnen gingen langsam sämtliche Optionen aus. "Wartet mal, ich hab noch eine Granate übrig!" rief Raegar.  
"Dann haben wir doch noch eine Chance! Hoffen wir, dass es reicht."  
Raegar holte tief Luft. Seine Pranken zitterten leicht, aber er hatte sein Ziel klar im Blick. Er zielte direkt auf die Mitte, wo der Wall am meisten abbekommen hatte. Er drückte ab, und die Kugel flog auf die Mauer zu, landete aber etwas weit weg, da er durch das Zittern seinen Schuss leicht verzog. Alle hielten den Atem an, während die Kugel weiter rollte, immer näher auf die Mauer zu. "Komm schon, komm schon!" Kurz vor der Mauer explodierte sie, aber es war genug, um den Schutzwall zu durchbrechen. Das Eis klirrte, als es von der Druckwelle in allen Richtungen gesprengt wurde. Raegar fiel bei dem Geräusch ein Stein vom Herzen.  
"Jetzt oder nie! Los!" brüllte Ysmir und stürmte auf die Klaue zu. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Gunnar, Kento und Dena stimmten in sein Gebrüll ein, als sie neben ihm an vorderster Front der Klaue entgegen preschten. Die Klaue versuchte sich, ein letztes Mal aufzurichten, um sich zu verteidigen, aber die Pfeile, Kugeln und Zauber, die auf sie zu flogen. hielten sie davon an. Und mit vereinten Kräften schafften es sie nach einem langen, erbitterten Kampf, das Biest endlich niederzustrecken. Die Klaue war ein weiteres Mal besiegt.

"Das war verdammt gute Arbeit, Leute! Mit so wenig Ressourcen und Truppen, ich hatte kurz meine Zweifel." sagte Ian, völlig außer Puste aber dennoch froh.  
"Ja, das war es. Ich wünschte nur, Aava hätte es geschafft. Sie war eine unserer besten Piloten." fügte Razor traurig hinzu.  
"Ja, den alten Henley vermisse ich auch. Aber wir haben gesiegt. Erneut. Hoffen wir, dass das jetzt für's Erste die letzte Klaue war."  
"Wir sollten sie entsorgen, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Svanir sie nicht in die Hände kriegen." schlug Ysmir vor.  
"Nicht so schnell." sagte Aela. "Das ist das erste Mal, dass wir einen intakten Leichnam von dem Vieh haben. Die Abtei könnte sie untersuchen, vielleicht finden sie ja mehr heraus."  
"Ein kluger Vorschlag, aber wie wollen sie das Vieh von hier wegbringen?"  
"Ach, denen fällt schon was sein."  
"Damit wäre der Weg in die Fernen Zittergipfel nun frei." sagte Dena.  
"Sieht ganz danach aus. Danke für alles, Kommandantin. Und für Eure Unterstützung." sagte Ysmir an Razor gewandt.  
"Nicht der Rede wert! Hat mich gefreut, an Eurer Seite zu kämpfen! Viel Glück da oben im Norden. Und passt mir ja gut auf den alten Raegar auf, nicht dass er Euch alle in die Luft jagt!"  
"He, Jungspund, wenn ich zurück bin schuldest du mir 'nen Whiskey." lachte Raegar.  
"Ich halte ein ganzes Fass mit deinem Namen drauf für dich bereit! Aber erst müssen wir noch Denngar den Hintern retten, stimmt's, Kurzbein?"  
Dena blieb gelassen, und ging auf den Charr zu. "Ach Razor, ich hab dich echt vermisst." sagte sie und trat ihm mit voller Kraft gegen das Schienbein. "Tut mir leid, aber das musste einfach sein. Selbst schuld, du verdammter Komiker. Also, nehmen wir die übrigen Helikopter und fliegen nach Hoelbrak."  
"Das wird nicht ganz so einfach. Die sind zwar noch nicht hinüber, aber in dem Zustand kommen wir keine paar Meter weit. Wir müssen hier warten und sie wieder in Ordnung bringen. Es sei denn, du willst zu Fuß gehen." sagte Razor, nachdem er sich fluchend das Schienbein gerieben hatte.  
"Na wunderbar."  
"Hoffentlich halten sie durch, bis Verstärkung eintrifft." sagte Aela besorgt.  
"Macht Euch darüber keine Sorge, Kleines." sagte Razor. „Euer Vater kommt schon klar, bis wir hier fertig sind."  
„Das glaube ich auch." fügte Ysmir hinzu. „Also, wir haben noch immer unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wenn wir an diesem Auge des Nordens angekommen sind, nimmt Euer Vater mit uns Kontakt auf. Also, suchen wir einen Weg über die Berge, solange es noch hell ist! Danach können wir noch immer Rast machen."

Und so brachen sie auf, weiter nördlich zu einem kleinen Lager der Kodan, dem Pfad der Sternenhimmel. Dort fanden sich nach einer Weile tatsächlich einen passierbaren Weg über das Gebirge. Ysmir blickte noch einmal zurück, auf den Eisklammsund, über dem die Sonne langsam unterging.  
Er sah Dena und Razor in der Ferne, mit den anderen Charr und den Wachsamen vom Pakt. Er sprach ein stilles Gebet zu den Geistern, dass sie rechtzeitig eintreffen würden, um seine Heimat zu verteidigen, die er nun hinter sich ließ. Er setzte den ersten Schritt auf dem Weg zu den Fernen Zittergipfel, der Heimat seiner Vorfahren.


	4. Kapitel 4: Der Drache brüllt

**Kapitel 4: Der Drache brüllt**

_"Liebe Marjory,_

_Ich hoffe, du und Kasmeer seid wohlauf. Ich hätte euch gerne in Götterfels besucht, wenn ich nicht so beschäftigt gewesen wäre. In meinem letzten Brief habe ich dir ja bereits von unserem Aufklärungstrupp berichtet. Vielen Dank, dass du mir Kriegsmeister Kento empfohlen habt. Er machte einen guten Eindruck auf mich. Die Gruppe ist heute morgen bei Sonnaufgang aufgebrochen. Wenn alles gut verlief, müssten sie schon längst den Eisklamm-Sund hinter sich gelassen haben. Ich bete zu den Geistern, dass sie alle die Reise gut überstehen. Glaub mir, ich habe keine Zweifel, dass sie die brenzlichsten Situationen meistern werden, aber auf manche Dinge kann man nicht vorbereitet sein. Du weißt, wie das ist, schließlich ist es uns schon allzu oft so ergangen. Genau wie der Klinge des Schicksals und jeder anderen Abenteurer-Gruppe auf Tyria. Nur ist meine Sorge diesmal umso größer, denn meine Tochter hat darauf bestanden, mit zu gehen. Sie ist jung und hat ihren eigenen Kopf. So wie Kinder nun mal sind. Du weißt, was es bedeutet, ein Mitglied der Familie zu verlieren. Mögen eure Götter Belinda schützen. Wo auch immer in den Nebeln sie sich befindet, sie wäre stolz auf dich. Und ihr Opfer hat uns dem Sieg einen Stück näher gebracht. Hoffentlich werden wir den nächsten Sieg mit weniger erringen können. Ich habe zu wenig Zeit mit meiner Tochter verbracht, als dass ich ihr Opfer verkraften würde. Vielleicht habe ich schon zu viele Tote in diesem Krieg gesehen, oder ich werde so langsam einfach alt. Aber ich will dir nicht nur mit meinen Sorgen auf die Nerven gehen. Ich habe auch Neuigkeiten von Taimi erhalten! Ihr geht es gut und sie ist fleißig wie immer. Sie arbeitet gerade mit Zoijja zusammen an einem geheimen Projekt. Wenn ich ihr Asura-Kauderwelsch richtig verstanden habe, handelt es sich dabei um "_

"Denngar!"  
Der Norn drehte den Kopf in Richtung Tür, in der Eir stand. Sie sah besorgt aus.  
"Denngar, du musst sofort kommen!"  
"Was ist los, Eir?" Denngar legte die Feder beiseite und entfernte sich von seinem Schreibtisch.  
"Eine Löwengardistin kam zu mir. Sie faselte etwas von einer Svanir-Armee in den Wanderer-Hügeln. Dann ist sie zusammengebrochen."  
"Eine Svanir-Armee?" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte. "Eine Armee in den Wanderer-Hügeln? Aber... das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Meinst du..."  
"Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Ich glaube, sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Wir sollten zu ihr gehen. Ich habe sie so gut verarztet wir ich nur konnte, aber ihr Zustand verschlechtert sich." Sie ging näher auf Denngar zu. "Wenn das wahr ist, ist Hoelbrak in Gefahr!"  
"Dein Gefühl täuscht dich nur selten, Eir. Gehen wir. Ich will selbst hören, was sie zu sagen hat."

Sie machten sich auf zu Eirs Hütte, in der Garm bereits auf sie wartete. Er bewachte das Bett, in dem eine Norn lag und vor Schmerz stöhnte. Denngar beugte sich über sie und beäugte ihr Gesicht. Es war kreidebleich und die Adern waren deutlich sichtbar. Ihre Augen waren glasig und das Weiß in ihnen bläulich verfärbt.  
"Beim Wolf, Ihr armes Ding. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Eine Art Gift?." Die Norn verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz.  
"Ich... ich wurde angegriffen. Ein... Svanir... er hat mich mit dem Dolch erwischt. Es brannte fürchterlich, aber ich musste weiter. Ich..."  
Sie schrie vor Schmerz und fing an, sich unter Krämpfen zu winden. Denngar hielt sie mit all seinen Kräften fest, aber er hatte dennoch große Mühe, ihren Körper zu fixieren.  
Als sie wieder ruhiger wurde, fuhr sie mit schwacher Stimme fort.  
"Die Eisbrut hat den Norden verwüstet. Klippheim... ist gefallen."  
Eir riss die Augen auf, als sie diese Worte hörte. "Klippheim? Oh nein..."  
"Dort sammeln sich die Svanir. Hunderte. Sie werden Hoelbrak angreifen. Sie... sie haben bereits die Freistatt verwüstet. Unter ihnen ist auch ein mächtiger Mesmer."  
"Habt Ihr es mit eigenen Augen gesehen? Seid Ihr Euch ganz sicher?" harkte Denngar nach. Er sah der Gardistin tief in die Augen. "Ja." antwortete sie.  
"Ich glaube Euch... Dann ist Jormags Verderbnis näher als je zuvor." Denngar holte Tief luft und sah zu Eir, die noch immer schockiert war.  
Die Botin fuhr fort, aber es klang mehr nach einem Röcheln als nach einem Satz. "Ihr müsst Weißbär warnen! Die Svanir -"  
Dann schrie sie wieder vor Schmerz. Es war ein unerträglicher Anblick, wie ein Tier in der Falle, das sich windet, obwohl es kein Entkommen gab.  
Denngar wollte ihr helfen, aber er wusste, dass jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Schließlich erlag sie ihren Wunden. Es herrschte wieder Stille.  
Denngar legte seine Hand auf den Hals der Norn. Ihr Herz war verstummt. Aber ihr Körper war bereits eiskalt und starr, als wäre sie schon länger tot. Schweren Herzens seufzte er und fuhr mit der Hand über ihre trüben Augen, um ihre Lider zu schließen. "Mögen die Geister der Wildnis Euch zur Ruhe betten, Schwester." flüsterte er.  
"Wir müssen Weißbär unverzüglich warnen." sagte er und schaute Eir an, die immer noch auf den Boden starrte. "Eir, alles in Ordnung?"  
Er ging hinüber und legte seinen Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Ja, es ist nur... Ich muss es Braham sagen."  
Denngar hatte ganz vergessen, dass sein Freund Braham in Klippheim aufgewachsen war. "Der Arme... soll ich es ihm sagen? Vielleicht fällt es mir leichter -"  
"Nein, Denngar. Ich weiß das zu schätzen, aber ich bin seine Mutter. Wenn es ihm jemand sagen sollte, dann ich." beschloss Eir. "Du musst Knut Weißbär warnen. Ich komme nach, so schnell ich kann. Er muss dir einfach Glauben schenken."  
"Ich versuche es. Ich hoffe nur, ich kann ihn überzeugen, bevor es zu spät ist."  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Eir wieder ihren Mut fand.  
"Selbst wenn er nicht auf uns hört, kämpfen wir und erledigen so viele Svanir, wie wir nur können. Solange wir stehen, wird Hoelbrak nicht fallen." sagte sie entschlossen.  
"Da ist die Eir, die ich sehen wollte!" lachte Denngar und umarmte seine alte Freundin. "Zwei Drachen haben nicht gereicht, uns zu töten, was soll uns eine Armee von Schergen dann schon groß kümmern?"  
Aber der plötzliche Anschwung von Mut wurde von Garms Knurren unterbrochen.  
"Was ist los, Junge?" fragte Eir und versuchte, ihren Wolf zu beruhigen. Denngar legte seine Hand instinktiv an den Griff seiner Axt und lies seinen Blick durch die Hütte schweifen.  
Das Bett war leer.  
Der Anblick, der sich Denngar bot, war schaurig: Die eben verstorbene Gardistin stand vor ihm, mit leeren, blau leuchtenden Augen, die ihm entgegenblickten. Aber anders als die untoten Diener Zhaitans hatte sie keine gekrümmte Haltung, sondern ihre Glieder waren starr wie Eis. Sie ähnelte der Eisbrut, aber wirkte wie eine leere, gefrorene Hülle.  
Als sie ihre blauen Lippen aufriss, stieß die Kreatur einen heiseren Schrei aus, der wie klirrendes Eis klang. Doch sie kam nur einen Schritt weit, bevor Denngar ihren Kopf von den Schultern trennte. Die verdorbene Kreatur sank – nun endgültig leblos – zu Boden.  
"Wolf, steh uns bei..." Denngar starrte eine Weile auf die Kreatur, die eben noch eine Norn war.  
"Ein Gift, das Lebewesen in Eisbrut verwandelt? Wie ist das möglich?" flüsterte Eir voller Entsetzen. "Normalerweiße werden sie durch Magie oder von Jormag direkt verdorben. Aber _das?_"  
"Sie hat einen Dolch erwähnt... Weißt du noch von dem Drachenblut-Schwert, von dem ich dir erzählt habe? Vielleicht war das nicht die einzige Waffe, die die Zwerge geschmiedet haben. Beten wir, dass sie diese Waffe nicht gegen uns einsetzen werden!" sagte Denngar, während ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
"Ich gehe sofort zu Weißbär. Wolf gib, dass er mir zuhört!"  
Denngar verabschiedete sich und rannte zur Großen Halle.  
"Geister, beschützt uns..." flüsterte Eir, während sie die steinernen Statuen in ihrem Haus anstarrte.

"Ich muss sofort mit Weißbär reden!" rief Denngar, als er die Tore in der Großen Halle erreichte, die zu Knut Weißbärs Quartieren führte.  
Er stieß die Tür auf, bevor die Wache des Wolfsrudels, die an der Tür stand, reagieren konnte.  
"He, wartet - " rief der Norn ihm hinterher, aber kam zum Entschluss, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Denngar aufzuhalten. Er war einer der wenigen, die es sich erlauben konnten.  
Er rannte die Stufen hinauf, und als er oben angekommen war, hielt er nicht einmal inne, um zu verschnaufen.  
"Knut! Knut, Ihr müsst sofort alle warnen! Hoelbrak ist in Gefahr!"  
Der alte Norn stand von seinem Thron auf und musterte Denngar streng. "Die Svanir haben Klippheim überrannt! Sie versammeln eine Armee in den Wanderer-Hügeln! Sie - "  
"Denngar Thorson! Eins nach dem andern! Ihr kommt hier reingeplatzt und erzählt mir, eine Svanir-Armee stehe vor unserer Tür!" brummte Weißbär.  
"Wenn Ihr es nicht wärt, hätte ich Euch längst eigenhändig aus meiner Halle geprügelt! Jetzt erzählt mir noch einmal langsam, was Sache ist!" sagte der alte Norn und wies Denngar an, sich zu beruhigen.  
"Verzeiht mir, Knut, aber Ihr müsst mir glauben! Die Svanir haben über Nacht das Tal der Einsamkeit erobert. Die Löwengarde hat einen Boten geschickt, sie sagte, es seien hunderte gewesen." erklärte Denngar, zwar etwas leiser, aber nicht weniger ernst als zuvor. Knut blickte ihn ungläubig an.  
"Hunderte? Über Nacht? Das ist doch völliger Quatsch! Bringt den Boten her, damit ich mir selbst diesen Schwachsinn anhören kann!"  
"Sie ist tot. Vergiftet von den Svanir. Hört zu, Ihr müsst es glauben, wenn ich es Euch doch sage! Das, womit wir es hier zu tun haben, ist weitaus mehr als nur ein paar Svanir.  
Es muss ein mächtiger Leutnant von Jormag sein. Sie haben sogar bereits die Doppelsporn-Freistatt überrannt!"  
"Wie kann das alles passiert sein, ohne dass uns unsere Späher davon berichtet haben? Irgendjemand muss doch etwas bemerkt haben! Das ist doch unmöglich!" knurrte Weißbär.  
"Sie müssen die Späher abgefangen haben. Die Botin erwähnte einen Mesmer. Er hat vielleicht einen Schleier errichtet und uns so an der Nase herumgeführt. Mein Aufklärungstrupp muss die Löwengarde gewarnt haben. Die Botin hat es gerade so geschafft, nach Hoelbrak zu kommen, aber sie... starb an dem Gift. Das schlimmste ist, es war vielleicht kein Gift, sondern eine uralte Waffe..."  
Knut sah Denngar direkt in die Augen. "Sagt mir, Denngar. Denkt Ihr wirklich, das war mehr als nur Halluzination? Dieses Gift – oder was auch immer - könnte sie genau so gut in den Wahnsinns getrieben. Glaubt ihr davon auch nur ein Wort?" fragte der Norn. Denngar nickte.  
"Ja, ich glaube ihr. Jedes Wort. Und ich flehe Euch bei allen Geistern der Wildnis an, es auch zu glauben. Wenn wir uns nicht vorbereiten, wird Hoelbrak den nächsten Morgen nicht erleben."  
Knut ballte die Faust und atmete tief ein und aus, während er Denngar weiter in die Augen sah.  
Schließlich lies er sich zurück in seinen Thron niedersenken.  
"Skarti! Ruf das Wolfsrudel zusammen! Wenn die Svanir kommen, werden wir jeden einzelnen von ihnen zurückschlagen. Sie werden es bereuen, Hoelbrak angegriffen zu haben."  
"Mit Vergnügen, Vater! Hoffentlich bekommen wir endlich mal einen richtigen Kampf!" sagte Skarti und verließ den Raum.  
"Wisst Ihr, wenn Ihr es nicht wärt, würde ich hoffen, das Ihr recht habt und nicht nur unsere Zeit verschwendet. Aber jetzt hoffe ich, dass Ihr Euch irrt, Denngar." seufzte Knut.  
"Das würde ich auch gerne hoffen." antwortete Denngar betrübt.  
"Sagt mir eines, Denngar. Schon seit Jahren plagt mich diese Frage. Haben wir zu lange gewartet? Hätten wir schon vor Jahrzehnten gegen Jormag ziehen sollen?" fragte Weißbär.  
Denngar musste lange nachdenken und beäugte die Ketten, an denen Jormags Zahn hing. "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir alleine diesen Kampf je hätten gewinnen können.  
Diese Nacht wird wohl entscheiden, ob unsere Zeit endlich gekommen ist." antwortete Denngar.  
"Gut gesprochen. Wir werden bereit sein."  
Denngar neigte den Kopf zum Abschied und ging zur Tür. "Denngar!" rief Knut. "Wenn Ihr recht habt, dann hat ganz Hoelbrak Euch das Leben zu verdanken."  
"Dankt nicht mir, sondern den Geistern, wenn wir gewonnen haben."

"Was ist los, warum ist hier so ein Aufruhr?" fragte Denngar, als er die Bewohner Hoelbraks sah, die panisch durch die Stadt irrten und das Wolfsrudel, das versuchte, sie zu beruhigen und ihnen anwies, zurück in ihre Häuser zu gehen. Er ging auf Eir und Braham zu, die vor der Großen Halle standen und auf ihn gewartet hatten.  
"Die Svanir in den Adern des Drachen haben irgendetwas vor. Sie haben den Eingang zu den Höhlen versperrt. Kurz darauf ist Panik ausgebrochen, und zu allem Überfluss ist das Asura-Portal asugefallen!" erklärte Eir besorgt.  
"Was?! Verdammt, dann hatten sie das alles geplant! Ich habe es schon immer gesagt, diese Svanir hier in Hoelbrak zu dulden war ein Fehler! Ich wette, sie haben das Portal sabotiert, damit wir keine Verstärkung rufen können." stellte Denngar zornig fest.  
"Diese verdammten, hinterlistigen Dreckskerle!" brüllte Braham. Die Nachricht über den Fall von Klippheim hatten ihn in Rage versetzt. "Ich werde jeden einzelnen von denen in den Boden stampfen! Wolf sei mein Zeuge, keiner von ihnen wird den nächsten Morgen erleben! Ich- "  
"Braham! Bitte, beruhige dich. Ich verstehe deine Wut, aber sie kann dich leicht blind machen. Dein Bein ist noch immer nicht ganz verheilt!" sagte Eir und versuchte, ihren Sohn zu beruhigen.  
"Na und? Ich kann trotzdem kämpfen, und das werden diese Svanir zu spüren bekommen! Erst töten sie meine Freunde, und jetzt wollen sie unsere Heimat angreifen? Für jeden Norn, den sie getötet haben, werde ich zehn von ihnen abschlachten!" zischte er und lief in Richtung der Höhlen, in der sich die Svanir verschanzt hatten.  
"Braham! Braham, warte!" rief ihm Eir hinterher und ging auf ihn zu, aber als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte, schüttelte er sie wütend ab und rannte weiter.  
"Er wird noch eine Dummheit begehen, so wie ich ihn kenne." seufzte Eir.  
"Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Ich will mit eigenen Augen sehen, was die Svair dort tun. Du bleibst hier und hilfst dem Wolfsrudel, die Leute unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Verschanzt Euch in der Großen Halle, die Keller sind gut geschützt und groß genug für alle. Jeder, der kämpfen will, soll sich dazu bereit machen. Hoelbrak fällt nur über meine Leiche." sprach Denngar zu Eir, bevor er Braham folgte. Die Norn seufzte und sah ihnen nach. "Möge der Wolf euch beide schützen. Komm, Garm, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

"Jormag! Erhöre deine Diener, und gib ihnen die Macht, alles in ihrem Weg zu unterwerfen! Gib uns deine Gaben, und lass uns die falschen Geister zerschmettern!  
Diese unterwerfen sich dir, um deine Macht zu verbreiten! Hoelbrak wird geläutert!"  
Der Schamane trat in die Mitte des Kreises an das Totem aus Eis, das vor Magie zu beben schien. Der Drachenkopf an dessen Spitze erwachte, und seine Augen glühten, als das lebendig gewordene Totem einen eisigen Atem verspie, der die Svanir um das Totem herum gänzlich einhüllte. Ihre geqäulten Schreie hallten durch die Höhle, bis der kalte Nebel sie gänzlich unterdrückte und Fleisch zu Eis wurde. Der Nebel lichtete sich und offenbarte das Ergebnis des Rituals. Ein dutzend Krieger, von der Verderbnis des Eisdrachen durchdrungen. Der Schamane in ihrer Mitte lachte. „Ja, seht nur, meine Brüder, welche Macht Euch der Drache verleiht! Ihr wurdet auserwählt, Jormag zu dienen und die falschen Geister und jene, die sie verehren, auszumerzen! Sein Champion wird bald mit einer Armee hier eintreffen, und dann werden wir ihnen zeigen, dass sie sich nicht mehr verstecken können. Sie werden sich uns anschließen, oder sterben!"

Denngar und Braham kamen an dem Eingang der Höhlen an, aber der Eingang war mit einer massiven Eiswand versiegelt. Braham prügelte wie in Raserei auf sie ein, aber es wurde schnell ersichtlich, dass er mit seinem Streibkolben nichts ausrichten konnte.  
"Braham, das bringt doch nichts. Spar dir deine Kräfte, bis wir einen Weg da durch gefunden haben." riet ihm Denngar, und legte seine Hand auf Brahams Schulter. Er schien sich doch langsam wieder zu beruhigen, was aber vielleicht auch daran lag, dass ihm die Kraft dazu fehlte.  
"Du hast recht, Boss. Wenn Marjy oder Kas hier wären, hätten sie bestimmt einen Weg hier durch gefunden. Aber ich bin völlig machtlos. Ich konnte nicht einmal Klippheim beschützen, wie soll dann Hoelbrak verteidigen?" sagte der Wächter niedergeschlagen und warf seinen Streitkolben auf den Boden.  
"Hey, Braham, sag nicht so was. Die Eisbrut hat Klippheim über Nacht und im Verborgenen angegriffen. Ich weiß, du machst dir Vorwürfe, aber dich trifft keine Schuld. Dieses mal sind wir vorbereitet. Du kannst sie alle rächen, aber dich darf der Hass dabei nicht blind machen. Hör auf deine Mutter, die kämpft schon einige Zeit länger als du." sagte Denngar und stupste Braham beim letzten Satz mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, nachdem er Brahams Waffe aufgehoben hatte und ihm entgegen hielt.  
"Du verbringst viel zu viel Zeit mit ihr." sagte er und nahm seinen Streitkolben dankbar an.  
"Naja, sie hat mich damals nach der Großen Jagd ausgebildet. Ich habe viel von ihr gelernt."  
"Das haben wir vermutlich beide. Aber leider gehörte dazu nicht, wie man durch eine magische Eisbarriere kommt."  
"Überlass das mir. Ich hab da so eine Idee." sagte Denngar grinsend. "Halt lieber etwas Abstand."  
"Was hast du vor?"  
"Wart's ab."  
Denngar ging einige Meter zurück, als wolle er Anlauf nehmen. Als er genug Distanz hatte, schloss er die Augen und holte tief Luft, fast so, als würde er meditieren.  
Braham sah sich das Ganze mit fragendem Blick an. "Willst du die Mauer etwa wegpusten?"  
Die Antwort erhielt er schnell, denn der ohnehin schon stattliche Norn bäumte sich nun auf und gewann sowohl an Höhe als auch Breite, während er sich in ein Wesen verwandelte, das aussah wie eine Mischung aus Mann und Bär. Denngar brüllte, und Braham, der freudig überrascht war, brachte sich schnell außer Reichweite. Dann stürmte der tiergewordene Norn mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf die Mauer zu. Er brach hindurch wie ein rasender Dolyak durch eine Holztür.  
Braham jubelte. "Haha, Kabumm! Nicht schlecht, Boss, nicht schlecht!"  
Denngar verwandelte sich wieder zurück und rieb sich den Kopf. "Uff, das Eis war härter als erwartet. Ich sag dem Wolfsrudel Bescheid. Bleib hier, und falls du doch vorrennst, pass wenigstens auf, dass du dabei den Kopf nicht verlierst."  
"Ich warte hier und halte die Stellung." sagte Braham und stellte sich entschlossen vor den Eingang.  
"Danke, Braham. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du vernünftiger bist, als du aussiehst." sagte Denngar.  
"He!" rief Braham ihm nach, aber er ging bereits mit hämischem Grinsen im Gesicht weg. "Dieser alte... Naja, immerhin hat er die Höhle aufbekommen."

Eir versuchte, die panischen Männer und Frauen zu beruhigen, die durch Hoelbrak rannten. "Die Geister haben uns verlassen! Was sollen wir tun?" brüllte ein älterer Norn.  
"Beruhigt Euch doch! Die Geister haben uns nicht verlassen, das ist Unsinn. Geht zur Großen Halle oder kämpft, aber schreit hier nicht rum wie ein irrer alter Narr." sprach Eir dem Mann zu.  
"Ihr nennt mich einen alten Narren, Eir Stegalkin? Ihr habt schon einmal im Kampf gegen die Drachen versagt, warum sollte es dieses Mal einen anderen Lauf nehmen?" brüllte er zornig. Eir hatte große Mühe, dem alten Norn keinen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen.  
"Was ist los mit Euch? Warum wendet Ihr Euch gegen uns und nicht gegen die Svanir? Wollt Ihr tatenlos warten, bis sie Euch abschlachten, oder wollt Ihr Eure Heimat verteidigen? Sprecht!"  
"Ich..." Der Norn blinzelte und drehte den Kopf, als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ihr habt recht, ich war ein Narr. Die Svanir können aufgehalten werden. Und ich werde kämpfen, so sehr diese alten Knochen es erlauben!" rief er.  
"Danke, mein Freund. Helft mir und dem Wolfsrudel, die anderen in der Großen Halle unterzubringen!" bat ihn Eir. Der Norn nickte und machte sich auf, ihrem Wunsch nachzugehen.  
"Eir, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Denngar, der gerade zu Eir stieß. "Die Leute verhalten sich seltsam." bemerkte er.  
"Ja, das gefällt mir nicht. Sie scheinen irgendwie... Bei den Geistern, glaubst du -" sie hielt den Atem an, als hätte sie eine schockierende Erkenntnis gemacht.  
"Was?" fragte Denngar.  
"Die Svanir. Vielleicht haben sie die Leute irgendwie verzaubert. Das würde erklären, warum es so plötzlich angefangen hat." erklärte Eir. "Wir müssen sie aufhalten!"  
"Braham haltet drüben die Stellung. Ich wollte ein paar Leute vom Wolfsrudel als Verstärkung mitnehmen, aber anscheinend habt ihr hier alle Hand voll zu tun."  
"Was? Du hast meinen Sohn allein bei den Svanir gelassen, die gerade irgendein Ritual wirken?!"  
"Es geht ihm gut, keine Sorge. Er wartet vor dem Höhleneingang. Ich mache mich sofort wieder auf den Weg." sagte Denngar und wollte gerade aufbrechen, als Eir ihn an der Schulter packte. "Passt auf Euch auf. Garm kommt mit Euch, nur zur Sicherheit."  
"Alles klar, dann sollten wir keine Probleme haben. Komm, Junge!" Garm wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schweif und rannte dem Norn freudig hinterher.

Als die beiden zurück zu den Adern des Drachen kamen, sah Denngar Braham vor dem Eingang knien. "Braham! Alles in Ordnung?" rief er voller Sorge. Braham stand auf und drehte sich um. "Eisbrut." sagte er. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Vor ihm lagen die Leichen zweier verdorbener Norn. "Nur die zwei. Drinnen warten bestimmt mehr. Wolf weiß, wie viele das wohl sind."  
"Keine Sorge, wir haben Garm." versicherte ihm Denngar. Garm bellte und knurrte in die Höhle.  
"Ha, worauf warten wir dann? Nach dir, Garm!" rief Braham. Der schwarze Wolf stürmte vor und die beiden Norn rannten ihm mit gezückten Waffen hinterher.  
"Eir glaubt, die Svanir haben eine Art Ritual gewirkt, um die Leute in Panik zu versetzen. Wir sollten mit allem rechnen." erklärte Denngar.  
"Ein Ritual? Was meinst du, wie lange sie die ganze Sache hier schon geplant haben?"  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich sie schon längst aus Hoelbrak geworfen. Ich hatte wohl doch recht, aber jetzt ist es zu spät."  
"Naja, du weißt ja, wie es heißt: Kenne deinen Feind." sagte Braham. Denngar blickte in fragend an.  
"Wo hast du denn den Spruch her?"  
"Hat Kasmeer irgendwann mal gesagt. Vermutlich irgendein Menschen-Sprichwort."  
"Ah. Warte, ich glaube, Garm hat unserem Feind entdeckt." Garm blieb stehen und knurrte leise. Denngar und Braham schlichen vorsichtig zu ihm und sahen, was im Zentrum der Höhle vor sich ging. Die Svanir, die bereits alle in Eisbrut verwandelt wurden, standen im Kreis um das riesige Totem in der Mitte der Höhle. Der Schamane der Svanir, der als einziger noch nicht völlig verwandelt war, stand auf einer Anhöhe über dem Kreis und wirkte einen Zauber. Dann traten zwei der Eisbrut-Krieger am Rand zur Seite, um einen Norn in die Mitte des Kreises durchzulassen. Denngars Augen weiteten sich, als er den Mann erkannte. "Beim Wolf, das kann nicht sein... das ist Alvarr."  
"Wer?" fragte Braham. "Denngar, warte!"  
Denngar trat mit gezückten Äxten in die Höhle. "Alvarr!" brülte er. Der Norn drehte sich um.  
"Alvarr, was in Wolfs Namen ist in Euch gefahren?"  
Alvarr zeigte wütend mit dem Finger auf Denngar. "Ihr! Ihr habt meine Söhne in den Tod geschickt! Ihr habt sie getötet!" schrie er.  
"Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass sie tot sind?"  
"Der Wolf hat es mir gezeigt. Ihr und Euer verdammter Pakt! Ihr habt meine Kinder getötet! Wenn die Geister sie nicht schützen konnten, wie sollen sie dann Hoelbrak schützen?  
Ich schließe mich dem Drachen an. Das, oder der Tod."  
"Ihr... ein Schamane des Wolfs, von Euch hätte ich das zuletzt erwartet, Alvarr. Hört Euch doch selbst einmal zu, Ihr klingt wie sie, wie der Feind!" rief Denngar und zeigte auf den Schamanen der Svanir, der sich das Spektakel genüsslich ansah. "Wie konntet Ihr uns alle verraten? Wenn Ihr noch bei Sinnen seid, dann bitte ich Euch, flieht. Ich will Euch nicht weh tun müssen."  
"Ihr nennt mich von Sinnen? Ihr würdet doch keine Sekunde zögern, mich niederzustrecken, nur weil ich die Wahrheit erkannt und mich mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden habe!  
Nein, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich schließe mich Jormag an, und wenn ich dabei meine Söhne rächen kann, dann umso besser!"  
Denngar blickte den ergrauten Norn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Wut an. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er vom Zauber der Svanir geblendet oder tatsächlich freiwillig übergelaufen war. Aber bei einem war er sich sicher: Seine Söhne waren nicht tot. Das war nur eine List der Svanir.  
"Alvarr, seid Ihr bereit, Jormags Gunst entgegen zu nehmen?" fragte ihn der Svanir-Schamane.  
"Ja, das bin ich. Es tut mir Leid, Denngar... Es tut mir Leid, dass Ihr auf der falschen Seite steht."  
"Braham! Jetzt!"  
Denngar hatte erwartet, dass Braham zu ihm stoßen würde, allerdings fehlte von ihm und Garm jede Spur. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste, aber dann stürzte sich ein haariges Monster auf einen der Eisbrut-Norn neben ihm. Es war Braham, in Wolfsgestalt, und Garm folgte ihm. Denngar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und stürmte auf Alvarr zu.  
Er traf ihn wie ein Rammbock und schleuderte ihn auf den harten Boden. Das Eis unter dem Norn ächzte und bekam Risse, als er zu Boden ging.  
Der Svanir-Schamane leitete den Angriff ein und schleuderte einen Eisspeer nach Denngar, während zwei der verderbten Krieger auf ihn zukamen. Er duckte sich unter dem Speer weg und rammte seine Axt von unten nach oben durch den ersten Angreifer. Den Schlag des zweiten blockte er mit der anderen Axt ab und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss, bevor er ihm den Bauch aufschlitzte. Braham hatte seinen ersten Gegner aus heiterem Himmel erwischt und zu Fall gebracht, aber nun wurde er von drei weiteren umzingelt. Er lies ein markerschütterndes Gebrüll los, woraufhin der erste bereits die Flucht ergriff. Er sprang auf den nächsten zu und riss ihn dank seiner Größe sofort von den Füßen. Mit seinen Klauen zerfleischte er ihn, während Garm ihm den Rücken deckte und den übrigen Gegner anfiel. Braham Verwandlung ließ allmählig nach und weitere Eisbrut kam auf ihn zu, während Denngar damit beschäftigt war, den Angriffen des Schamanen auszuweichen. Braham, nun wieder in ursprünglicher Gestalt, kämpfte Seite an Seite mit Garm gegen die verdorbenen Norn, aber es waren ziemlich viele, und als Braham zwei der Angreifer erledigte, fiel ihm ein weitere in die Flanke. Denngar sah, wie der Norn auf den ungedeckten Wächter zugestürmt kam. Er schleuderte eine seiner Äxte dem Angreifer in den Rücken, bevor er die andere einem weiterem Angreifer in den Schädel trieb. Denngar wollte nun zu Braham eilen und unterwegs seine Axt aufsammeln, da hatte er den Schamanen aber eine Sekunde zu lange aus den Augen gelassen. Er schleuderte einen Hagel aus Eisscherben auf Denngar, der den Angriff nicht kommen sah. Denngars Sicht verschwamm, als ihn das Eis mitten ins Gesicht traf und blutige Schrammen hinterließ. Er hielt sich die Hand vor sein blutendes Gesicht, und die Wut kochte in ihm. Er war kurz davor, die verbleibende Axt nach dem Schamanen zu werfen, als dieser plötzlich in einem gleisenden Nebel verschwand. Denngar ächzte, denn sein ganzes Gesicht brannte fürchterlich, aber er griff trotzdem nach seiner Axt, was ihm ob seiner verschwommenne Sicht schwer fiel. Sie hatten die letzten Eisbrut-Norn besiegt, aber der Schamane war noch immer am Leben. Er tauchte hinter dem immernoch am Boden liegende Alvarr auf und zerrte ihn in die Höhe.  
"Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Alvarr, nehmt da Geschenk des Drachen an!" rief er und warf den Norn gegen das Totem. Augenblicklich war Alvarr wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein, und schrie. Unsagbare Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Körper, während die Magie des Schamanen ihn an das Totem band.  
"Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!" rief Braham und stürmte auf den Svanir zu. Er rannte ihm mit erhobenem Streitkolben entgegen, aber kurz bevor er bei ihm war wurde er wie von einem Orkan von den Füßen geholt und schlitterte über den Eisboden. Ächzend rappelte er sich auf. "Er schirmt sich ab!" rief er.  
Denngar sah den wirbelnden Wind, der um den Schamanen herum entstand. "Braham, du musst das Totem irgendwie zerstören! Ich lenke ihn ab!"  
"Wie soll ich das Ding kaputt machen?" fragte Braham.  
"Draufkloppen!"  
"Achso, alles klar!"  
Braham nahm seinen Streitkolben fest in die Hand und rief den Geist des Wolfes an. Der Kolben und sein Schild fingen an zu glühen und machten den Norn stärker. Er nahm einen langen Atemzug und schlug mit all seinen Kräften gegen das Eistotem. Ohne sichtbare Wirkung. "Ach, komm schon!" rief er und prügelte weiter auf das Totem ein. Denngar trat an den wirbelnden Schild des Schamanen heran und suchte einen Weg hindurch, während Garm auf der anderen Seite durch sein Knurren und Geheul den Schamanen irgendwie aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Alles half nichts, und Alvarrs Schreie hallten weiter durch die Höhle. Denngar nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf jeden Schritt, den er tat, und trat in den Nebel. Langsam aber sicher kam er näher. Der Schamane schrie vor Zorn und formte seinen Schild zu einem Angriff um, in dem er ihn zu einer riesigen Flut ballte, die über den Krieger herabzustürzen drohte. Doch im letzten Moment schirmte Braham seinen Gefährten mit einer Kuppel aus Wächtermagie ab, an der die Welle zerbrach wie an einem Felsen im Meer. Der Schamane riss die Augen vor Schreck weit auf, und setzte bereits zu einem verzweifelten Angriff an, aber dieses mal war Denngar schneller. Er sprang mit gekreuztem Armen auf den Schamanen zu. Bevor der Schamane wusste, wie ihm geschah, rollte sein Kopf von seinen Schultern und fiel auf den eisigen, nun blutbenetzten Boden. Die Macht des Totems gab nach, und nun konnte auch Braham die letzten Schläge landen, um das Gebilde zu zerschmettern. Mit einem Geräusch, das wie der verzerrte Schrei eines Drachen klang, zerbrach das Totem und der Drachenkopf an dessen Spitzen fiel klirrend zu Boden, wo er zerschellte.  
Denngar eilte zu Alvarr, der mit dem Kopf nach unten auf dem Boden vor den Überresten des Totems lag. "Alvarr!" Denngar eilte zu ihm und half ihm auf, aber der alte Mann war zu schwach, um zu stehen, also sank er mit dem Rücken zum Totem nieder. "Du... hattest Recht, Denngar." keuchte er.  
"Halt durch, Alvarr, wir holen dich hier raus!" antwortete Denngar. "Braham!"  
"Nein, mein Kind. Für mich ist es zu spät. Ich gehe in die Nebel, zu unseren Ahnen, wenn die Geister mich noch immer haben wollen, nach dem, was ich getan habe."  
"Die Svanir haben dich verhext, Alvarr, es war nicht deine Schuld!"  
"Vielleicht, aber ich hätte nie den Glauben an Wolf verlieren dürfen. Ich war zu blind, um ihre List zu durchschauen... Brinjolf, Gunnar..."  
"Deine Söhne sind noch am Leben, Alvarr. Und sie werden auch wieder zurückkehren."  
"Ich weiß. Wolf hat es mir gezeigt. Sie werden es schaffen. Geh jetzt, mein Freund. Jormag... darf nicht gewinnen! Versprich mir, dass ihr ihn aufhaltet!"  
Denngar nahm Alvarrs Hand. "Ich schwöre es dir, bei den Geistern."  
"Geht jetzt... Hoelbrak braucht euch."  
Der alte Norn tat seine letzten Atemzüge und dachte dabei an seine Söhne. Dann, als sein Herz zu schlagen aufhörte, ging er in die Nebel, von Garms Geheul begleitet.  
Der schwarze Wolf trottete traurig hinter Denngar und Braham her, die die Höhle verließen, die nunmehr nichts als ein weiterer Friedhof war.  
Draußen wartete bereits Eir auf sie, die Braham um den Hals fiel. "Geht es euch gut?"  
"Mutter, alles in Ordnung. Wir sind wohlauf." versicherte er ihr.  
"Ich wünschte, der alte Alvarr hätte es ebenfalls geschafft." erwiderte Denngar betrübt.  
"Der Wolfs-Schamane? Oh nein... Das werden sie büßen."  
"Was ist mit den Leuten, sind sie in Sicherheit?" fragte Denngar.  
"So ziemlich. Wir habe alle, die nicht kämpfen können, in die Keller unter der Große Halle gebracht. Leider... gab es Ausschreitungen. Ein paar griffen das Wolfsrudel an, wir haben versucht, was wir konnten, aber..." Eir wurde vom lauten Geräusch eines Horns unterbrochen. "Das Signalhorn. Das heißt..."  
"Es beginnt. Die Svanir greifen an!" stellte Denngar fest.

Tatsächlich stürmten die ersten Svanir das Tor im Osten, das in die Wanderer-Hügel führte. Das Wolfsrudel bestand nur aus wenigen tapferen Männer und Frauen, aber sie waren gut ausgebildet und konnte die Svanir recht lange beschäftigen, aber die Tore gaben nach und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis die Svanir durchbrachen und die Wachen überranten. Denngar, Eir und Braham waren bereits zur Stelle und traten den Angreifern entgegen.  
Wenig später trafen Knut Weißbär und seine Leibwächter mit einer beachtlichen Menge Freiwilliger, die ihre Heimat verteidigen wollten, ein.  
"Du sollst verdammt sein, Denngar, dass du Recht bewahrt hast. Aber sie müssen mehr als nur ein paar Svanir aufbringen, um uns in die Knie zu zwingen!" rief Weißbär.  
"Unterschätzt sie nicht. Das war noch längst nicht alles, was sie uns entgegenwerfen!" antwortete Denngar. Tatsächlich war dies nur ein kleiner Bruchteil der Svanir-Armee, die die Tore durchbrochen hatten. Dann folgte die geballte Streitmacht, die durch das offene Tor stürmte.  
"Sie kommen! Angriff!" brüllte Knut und die Norn stürmten voran, den Svanir entgegen.  
Die Fronten prallten auf einander: Auf beiden Seiten krachten Schwerter auf Schwerter, Hämmer auf Schilde, Metall auf Fleisch. Aus den hinteren Reihen flogen Pfeile, Blitze und Feuerbälle, auf Seiten der Svanir riesige Eisscherben und gefrorene Kristalle. Überall fielen die Kämpfer reihenweise, auch wenn die Norn von Hoelbrak die Überhand hatten. Denngar kämpfte an vorderster Front, und seine Anwesenheit erfüllte die anderen Kämpfer bereits mit Respekt und Kampfeslust. Überall wo seine Äxte niederprallten, blieb nur Tod zurück. Er koordinierte zudem die anderen Kämpfer ein wenig, und dank ihrer disziplinierten Formation konnten die Svanir kein Land gewinnen. Braham nutzte seine Wächter-Fähigkeiten zum Schutz der Kämpfer, die nicht sehr schlachterprobt waren, von denen es unter den Norn zum Glück nur eine Hand voll gab. Auch er fällte die Svanir, die ihm entgegenkamen. Eir hatte auf ihren Schützling stets ein Auge, und trotzdem fielen durch ihre Pfeile vermutlich die meisten Angreifer. Garm sorgte dafür, dass seiner Herrin dabei kein Svanir zu nahe kam.  
"Drängt sie zurück! Gebt nicht nach!" brüllte Knut Weißbär, der trotz seines Alters noch immer ein beeindruckender Kämpfer war und es locker mit mehreren Svanir gleichzeitig aufnehmen konnte. Der östliche Rand von Hoelbrak verwandelte sich in ein blutüberströmtes Schlachtfeld, und langsam lichteten sich die Reihen der Svanir, und das, obwohl sie den Norn von Hoelbrak zahlenmäßig um das doppelte überlegen waren. Aber der Kampfgeist der Norn war so stark wie nie zuvor. Sie würden ihre Heimat um jeden Preis verteidigen.  
Gegen die Svanir, gegen die Eisbrut, gegen Jormag selbst. Aber auch auf der Seite des Drachen gab es mächtige Kämpfer.

"Sie sind überraschend gut organisiert. Anscheinend wurden sie doch gewarnt." stellte der Mesmer fest. "Ich dachte, ich hätte dir befohlen, jeden in den Wanderer-Hügeln abzufangen, Hadvar." Der Svanir namens Hadvar fiel auf die Knie. "Meister, ich... ich habe es versucht, aber sie konnte fliehen! Ich habe sie erwischt, ich schwöre es bei Jorma-"  
Der Mesmer packte ihn am Hals. "Du wagst es, den Namen unseres Herrn in den Dreck zu ziehen, du Wurm? Dein Fehler hat ihnen Zeit verschafft. Das wird nicht noch einmal passieren. Gib mir den Dolch. Du bist dieses Artefaktes nicht mehr würdig." sagte der Mesmer. Jedes seiner Worte schnitt durch den Verstand des Svanir. Völlig verängstigt und mit zittrigen Händen überreichte er dem Mesmer die eisige Klinge. Dieser musterte den Dolch. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem abgrundtief bösen Grinsen. Er nahm den Dolch und rammte ihn dem Svanir zwischen die Rippen. "Ich gebe dir eine zweite Chance. Du wirst durch die Macht von Jormag geläutert, um deinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen."  
Hadvar verwandelte sich, duch die Magie des Mesmers unterstützt, in eine abscheuliche Eisbrut-Bestie. "Geh zu Surt. Sag ihm, die Zeit ist reif."  
Der Norn antwortete mit tiefer, verzerrter Stimme. "Ja, Meister."  
Der korrumpierte Hadvar ging zu dem Riesen, der ungeduldig seinen über drei Meter langen Zweihänder mit einer der Hütten vor Hoelbrak bekannt machte. Er hatte in den gesamten Wanderer-Hügeln eine Schneise des Todes und der Zerstörung hinterlassen, und vor Hoelbrak würde er gewiss nicht Halt machen. Zornig starrte er Hadvar an. Dieser näherte sich völlig gleichgültig und überbrachte ihm die Nachricht. "Die Zeit ist reif. Der Meister will - "  
"Endlich! Geh mir aus dem Weg, Winzling. Hoelbrak gehört mir. Ich werde jeden unter meinen Füßen zerquetschen, der sich mir in den Weg stellt."  
Surt nahm die verbleibenden Svanir mit sich und marschierte mit tierischer Mordlust in den Augen auf Hoelbraks Tore zu.  
"ICH BIN SURT, DER ZERSTÖRER! ERZITTERT VOR MIR!" brüllte der Riese aus vollen Lungen, und seine Worte hallten durch die Zittergipfel. Die Norn von Hoelbrak hielten den Atem an. "Was bei den Nebeln..." Die Antwort bekam Weißbär schnell. Zwischen den restlichen Truppen der Svanir, etwa dreißig Mann, kam der Riese auf sie zu. Denngar vergewisserte sich, dass es ein Norn und kein Jotun war. Keiner hatte je einen größeren Norn gesehen, und umso beunruhigender war es, dass dieser Norn der Feind war. Er kam in schnellen, riesigen Schritten auf sie zu.  
"Weißt du nach, was Marjory mal gesagt hat?" fragte Denngar Braham. "Je größer sie sind, desto tiefer fallen sie. Oder so ähnlich."  
Braham lachte. "Wir haben schon weitaus größere als den da zu Fall gebracht."  
"Macht Euch bereit! Wir halten Stand, und bald werden wir diese Schlacht gewonnen haben!" rief Knut Weißbär. Eir konnte spüren, dass er trotz der tapferen Worte Angst hatte.  
Genau wie sie. Die ersten Svanir durchschritten die Tore, oder das, was von ihnen übrig war. Kaum hatten sie den ersten Fuß in die Stadt gesetzt, wurden sie von den Bogenschützen attackiert. Die, die den Pfeilhagel überlebten, wurden von den Frontkämpfern aufgehalten. Alle, außer Surt. Eir zielte auf den nackten Oberkörper des Riesen, mitten in sein Herz. Der Pfeil schoss exakt auf sein Ziel zu, und weichte keinen Zentimeter ab. Doch er prallte einfach ab. Er prallte ab wie an einer Steinmauer, obwohl der Norn nicht einmal den Hauch einer Rüstung trug. Er lachte nur. "Ist das alles, was Ihr könnt, Eir Stegalkin? Ich kämpfe nicht gegen ein schwaches Weib wie Euch. Bringt mir Eure besten Krieger!" brüllte Surt und holte mit seinem Zweihänder aus. Als die Waffe zuschlug, fegte sie Norn und Svanir gleichermaßen weg. Wie von einem Orkan wurden die Kämpfer durch die Luft geschleudert.  
"Schwächlinge! ICH WILL EINEN KAMPF!"  
Eir hörte große Schritte hinter sich. Sie wirbelte herum, aber es war einer ihrer Verbündeten. "Ihr wollt einen Kampf? Dann sucht Euch einen Gegner auf Augenhöhe!" rief der Jotun.  
"Thrulnn?" Denngar erkannte Thrulnn den Verlorenenen, der Jotun, der in Hoelbrak lebte.  
"Ich verteidige meine Heimat und meine Freunde. Kommt, ich zeige Euch, wie ein wahrer Jötunn kämpft!" brüllte er und hieb mit der Faust nach Surt. Die verbliebenen Norn beobachteten gebannt den Kampf der beiden Giganten. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie in das Duell eingreifen sollten. Aber es machte keinen Unterschied, was sie taten, denn obwohl Surt der letzte Kämpfer der Drachendiener zu sein schien, ging der Plan der Svanir auf. In der Hitze des Gefechts schlich sich Jormags Champion in die Stadt, mitten auf den Platz der Macht. Hier, tausende Meter über dem Herz der Zittergipfel, thronte eine Feuerschale, deren Licht die Bilder der Geister der Wildnis durch Scheiben aus dickem Eis in den Himmel projizierte. Ein Symbol für die Verbundenheit der Norn mit den Geisten. Der Mesmer starrte mit purer Verachtung auf diesen Platz der Macht. Schon bald würden sie erkennen, dass der Drache der einzig wahre "Geist der Wildnis" war. Der ultimative Jäger.  
Thrulnn und Surt bekämpften sich weiter an den Toren von Hoelbrak, und obwohl sie sich der Größe nach ebenbürtig waren, wurde schnell klar, dass der Geschichtenerzähler der alten Riesenrasse der unterlegenere Kämpfer war. Denngar und Braham machten sich bereit, den Jotun mit allen Kräften zu unterstützen, aber trotz seiner vielen Wunden war sein Kampfgeist noch nicht gebrochen.  
"Ihr seid stark, aber Euer Geist ist schwach. Wenn Ihr Norn nicht gegeneinander kämpfen würdet, könntet Ihr eines Tages vielleicht Eure alte Größe wiedererlangen!"  
"Ha, seht Euch nur an. Ihr redet von alter Größe, doch seid nichts weiter als ein Wurm, der Rest einer alten Rasse, die sich schon lange dem Drachen hätte beugen sollen!" brüllte Surt und schwang seinen Zweihänder in weiten Kreisen vor sich. Der Jotun bekam einige Treffer ab, aber stand noch immer felsenfest.  
"Jormag hat Euch vielleicht stark gemacht, aber was ist Stärke, ohne eigenen Willen? Früher oder später braucht Euch der Drache nicht mehr, und was tut Ihr dann?"  
"Dann werde ich herrschen!" brüllte Surt und ging erneut auf den Jotun los. Dieses mal hätte er ihn zerpflückt, wenn Braham den Jotun nicht geschützt hätte. Surt war das egal. Er hatte seinen Spaß. "Ihr könnt ihm helfen, so viel Ihr wollt! Früher oder später werdet Ihr Euch alle mir, Surt, beugen!"  
"Das werden wir sehen." drohte Denngar. Er hatte einen Plan. "Ein wahrer Krieger kann es mit einem Jotun UND einem Norn gleichzeitig aufnehmen, meint Ihr nicht auch?"  
"Ich kann es mit allem aufnehmen. Kommt her und sterbt, wenn Ihr so bereitwillig den Tod sucht!"  
"Mit Vergnügen..." Denngar zückte seine beiden Äxte und rannte auf den Riesen zu. Er lief direkt an Braham vorbei, der ihn mit seiner Magie unterstützte. "Jetzt!" rief Denngar.  
Eir spannte ihren Bogen und schoss einen Pfeil in Surts Gesicht. Der Pfeil schrammte dicht an seinem gehörten Helm vorbei, aber es war Absicht. Durch den Pfeil abgelenkt hatte der Riese Denngar aus den Augen gelassen, der sich mit den Füßen vom Boden abstieß und auf ihn zusprang. Mit einem Kriegsschrei lies er seine Äxte auf Surt niedergehen und erwischte ihn voll am Gesicht. Der Riese fiel mit einem zornigen Brüllen rückwärts zu Boden. Die Erde bebte unter seinem Gewicht, als er aufprallte und seinen Helm dabei verlor. Denngar kniete noch immer auf seinem Oberkörper und verhinderte, dass der Riese aufstehen konnte. Denn im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich Denngar wieder in seine Wolfsgestalt und lies seine klauenbepackten Pranken auf Surts Gesicht niederfahren. Thrulnn half Denngar, indem er die Beine des Riesen festhielt, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern.

Doch als Surt in der Zwickmühle zu stecken schien, ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall aus der Mitte von Hoelbrak. "Was bei den Geister... Der Platz der Macht!" rief Eir, die wie betäubt in Richtung des Platzes starrte. Der Mesmer hatte sein Werk vollendet, und das Eis um die Feuerschale herum war in tausend Stücke gesprengt worden. Die fünf Lichter am Himmel, die Wolf, Rabe, Bärin, Schneeleopardin und den Zahn von Jormag in der Großen Halle zeigten, verschwanden plötzlich spurlos. Und in der Mitte stieg das Antlitz des Drachen aus einer blauen Flamme auf, das Emblem der Svanir, und nahm ihren Platz ein. Bevor die Norn begriffen, was geschehen war, spürten sie, wie sie innerlich schwächer wurden, als wäre ein Teil von ihnen verloren gegangen. Auch Denngar verwandelte sich sofort ohne jede Kontrolle zurück, und rang nach Luft, denn er wusste nicht, was geschehen war und war wie benommen. In diesem Moment befreite sich Surt und packte Denngar am Hals. Er hätte ihn mit einer Handumdrehung das Genick brechen können, aber er wirbelte ihn durch die Luft und warf ihn voller Hass zur Seite, als wäre er ein lästiges Insekt. Der Norn landete regungslos auf dem Boden. "Boss!" rief Braham und eilte zu ihm. Surt bebte vor Wut und ging auf den verwundeten Jotun zu, der ihn gerade noch an den Beinen festhielt. "Der Drache obsiegt immer. Das hätten Eure Vorfahren schon lange erkennen sollen."  
Surts Klinge schnitt an der Brust des Jotun entlang. Er fiel zur Seite und stützte sich mit der Hand auf dem Boden ab, während er die andere auf seiner blutenden Brust hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Leben verwirkt war. Surt hob sein Schwert und holte weit aus. Er sah den Jotun mit verächtlichem Blick an. "So groß, und doch so schwach."  
Er lies sein Schwert niederschnellen und trennte dem Jotun den Kopf von den Schultern. Der letzte Geschichtenerzähler der Jotun war tot.  
Eir, Braham, Denngar, Knut, seine Söhne und ein paar Norn aus dem Wolfsrudel waren die letzten verbleibenden Kämpfer, die nun Surt gegenüber standen. Der Riese war kaum verwundet, wenn überhaupt hatte ihn das nur noch tosender und damit umso gefährlicher gemacht. Selbst als Braham Denngar wieder auf die Beine half, schien die Lage aussichtslos. Aber ein Ende ohne Kampf wäre für keinen Norn ein würdiges Ende. Also fassten sie ihren Mut, und nahmen es noch einmal mit vereinten Kräften mit dem "Zerstörer" auf. Da dieser nun vor Wut wie wild um sich schlug, aber dabei seine Zielsicherheit zu wünschen übrig lies, konnten die Norn nahezu jedem seiner Hiebe ausweichen und umkreisten ihn. Sie griffen vereinzelt an, aber blieben stets auf Abstand. Ihre Koordination war ihr Schlüssel zum Erfolg, auch wenn es ein langer Kampf werden würde. Aber als Surt langsam müde zu werden schien, und die Norn sich in Sicherheit wogen, wendete sich abermals das Blatt. Sie hatten den Platz der Macht außer Augen gelassen, und damit das Ritual des Mesmers. Und als sie merkten, was vom Platz auf sie zukam, war es schon zu spät, denn der Feind schlug zuerst zu.  
Durch Knut Weißbärs Seite bohrte sich eine eisige Spitze.  
Eir drehte sich zu Knut um, nachdem sie seinen Schmerzenschrei hörte, und sah, wie die verdorbene Kreatur hinter ihm den Norn blutrünstig mit leuchtend blauen Augen anstarrte. Augenblicklich rammte Knut sein Schwert durch den Hals der Eisbrut-Bestie, aber seine Wunde blutete heftig. "Knut, bei den Geistern, wir müssen dich in die Große Halle bringen!" rief Eir. "Nein! Wenn ich sterbe, dann im Kampf! Wir müssen uns um die Eisbrut... ARGH!" stöhne Knut. Er konnte kaum stehen, und Eir drängte weiter, während sie ihn stützte.  
"Wir müssen uns ohnehin zurückziehen und auf Verstärkung warten! Wenn wir uns jetzt nicht in der Halle verschanzen, sterben wir alle!"  
Knut seufzte. Er verzerrte das Gesicht vor Schmerz. "Ich weiß, dass du wiedermal recht hast, Eir Stegalkin. Aber wer soll sie aufhalten?"  
"Ich." sagte Denngar entschlossen. "Ich bleibe und halte sie zurück, während ihr euch zurückzieht!"  
Braham und Knuts Söhne Sigfast und Skarti versuchten, Surt abzulenken, während die übrigen Norn die Schar der Eisbrut in Schach hielten, die aus einigen Portalen am Platz der Macht stürmte. "Ich bleibe auch. Braham und ich - "  
"Nein, Eir. Ihr beiden bringt Knut zur Halle. Ihr müsst dort ausharren, bis Verstärkung eintrifft!"  
"Was, wenn nicht?" fragte Eir und blickte Denngar voller Sorge in die Augen.  
"Dann beten wir zu den Geistern, dass ein Wunder geschieht. Schnell, geht!"  
"Nein, nicht einmal du hast eine Chance allein! Du-"  
"Eir. Bring die Leute in Sicherheit, sofort! Du musst mir vertrauen, ein letztes Mal!"  
"Denngar..."  
"Ich verdanke dir so vieles, Eir. Jetzt ist die Zeit, mich zu revanchieren. Pass auf die andern auf. Los, geht jetzt, noch eine Chance bekommt ihr nicht!"

Denngar rannte los und stürmte auf die Eisbrut zu. Er versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, während das Wolfsrudel sich langsam in Richtung der Großen Halle zurückzog. Eir, die noch immer Tränen in den Augen hatte, schleppte den verwundeten Weißbär weiter, während sie immer zu Denngar hinüber sah, der nun alleine gegen die Eisbrut kämpfte. Braham und Knuts Söhne kämpften noch immer mit Surt, zogen ihn aber auch immer weiter mit nach hinten. Als sie kurz vor der Großen Halle waren, nutzte Braham seine gesamte Kraft, um Surt durch einen Wall aus Wächtermagie aufzuhalten. Es funktionierte, und die drei Norn konnten in die Große Halle fliehen, während Surt wie in Rage auf den Wall einschlug, was ihm aber nichts nützte. Er kam nicht vorbei.  
Denngar sah sich von der Eisbrut umzingelt, nicht in der Lage, zur Bestie zu werden, was ihm in diesem Kampf vielleicht das Leben hätte retten können. Er dachte zurück an die Klaueninsel. Die Schlacht, bei der er das erste Mal mit der Armee Zhaitans zusammenstieß. Als seine Mentorin bei der Abtei, seine Freundin Sieran, ihr Leben gab. Aber diesmal nicht. Kein Drachendiener würde ihn in die Knie zwingen, bevor seine Freunde, seine Heimat, nicht in Sicherheit waren, egal wie. Hieb für Hieb fällte er die Eisbrut, aber es kamen immer und immer mehr durch die Nebelportale der Svanir nach. Es waren zu viele, als das ein Norn allein sie hätte aufhalten können. Aber Denngar kämpfte weiter, denn es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, und es hätten genau so gut Minuten als auch Stunden sein können, in denen er die Eisbrut zurückhielt, während Surt ergebnislos nach einem Weg in die Halle suchte. Doch irgendwann war selbst der größte Krieger unterlegen, und Denngar spürte, wie seine Kraft schwand. Er konnte sie nicht mehr lange zurückhalten. Jormag durfte nicht gewinnen. Wenn Hoelbrak heute fiel, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Zittergipfel und schließlich ganz Tyria folgen würden. Das Adrenalin hielt den Schmerz in seinem Körper zurück, während er die nächste Welle in Stücke schlug. Der Wall, den Braham errichtet hatte, wurde schwächer. Surt merkte, wie er einfach hindurch gehen konnte. Nun stand nichts zwischen ihm und Hoelbrak. Nicht mehr lange, und er hätte gewonnen.

Aber dann war ein Geräusch in der Ferne zu hören. Das Geräusch von Maschinen. Flugmaschinen. Denngar spürte, wie ihn ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam. _Der Pakt._  
Die Schlacht war noch nicht vorbei. Mit neuer Kraft entledigte Denngar sich der Eisbrut und verschaffte sich Zeit, um Surt zu verfolgen, der an den Toren der Großen Halle stand.  
Braham und die andern Norn hatte sie verbarrikadiert, während Eir sich um den verwundeten Weißbär kümmerte. Sie hörten das Poltern an der Tür und das Geräusch von sich verbiegendem Holz. Sie ahnten bereits das Schlimmste. Denngar war gefallen. Die Drachendiener waren siegreich.  
Zumindest fast, denn die Norn bereiteten sich auf ihr letztes Gefecht vor. Sie ahnten nicht, dass sich das Blatt doch noch zu ihren Gunsten gewendet hatte. Die Helikopter landeten an den Toren von Hoelbrak, wo die Schlacht ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Dena und Razor stiegen aus und bahnten sich mit einer großen Truppe Paktsoldaten einen Weg zum Platz der Macht, von dem die Eisbrut kam, die sich trotz Denngars Bemühungen in fast ganz Hoelbrak verteilt hatte. Die wenigen verbleibenden Norn vom Wolfsrudel stämmten sich mit vereinter Kraft gegen das Tor, von dem nicht mehr fiel übrig war. Surt hörte plötzlich auf, anzugreifen, und senkte seine Waffe. Er nahm Anlauf und stürmte brüllend auf das Tor zu. Mit einem lauten Knall wurde es aus den Angel geschleudert und begrub einige der Norn unter sich. Surt ging mit langsamen Schritten die Treppe hinunter, hinab zur Haupthalle, in der Eir, Garm, Braham, Weißbär und dessen Söhne standen.  
"Da seid Ihr. Die letzten Kämpfer von Hoelbrak. Ein erbärmlicher Haufen. Kommt schon. Fallt vor mir auf die Knie, dann mache ich es vielleicht kurz!"  
"Wir beugen uns weder dem Drachen, noch seinen Lakaien!" rief ihm Braham entgegen.  
"Natürlich nicht. Ihr seid stur. Euch erwartet nur der Tod. Genau wie Eurem 'legendären' Denngar!"  
Dieser Worte trafen Braham hart. Aber Eir war sich nicht sicher, ob sie stimmten. Irgendetwas sagte Ihr, dass Denngar nicht tot war. Sie wusste nicht, warum, oder ob ihre Gefühle sie täuschten, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. "Wir werden ihn rächen." sagte Braham, traurig und zornig zugleich.  
Aber dann trat noch jemand oben an die Stufen heran. "Das müsst ihr nicht. Noch nicht."  
"Denngar!" rief Braham voller Glück. Eir seufzte vor Erleichterung. Sie wusste es.  
"Der Pakt ist hier. Es ist vorbei. Kommt, Surt. Nur Ihr und ich. Möge der bessere gewinnen." Surt sah Denngar entgeistert an und fing an, so laut zu lachen, dass die Halle bebte.  
"Ihr sucht den Tod förmlich. Na gut, dann werden sie eben zusehen, wie ich Euch breche!" Surt wartete, bis Denngar die Treppen hinabgeschritten war, und ging direkt auf ihn zu.  
Er sah im direkt in die Augen. "Euer Jotun-Freund konnte mich nicht töten. Ihr alle zusammen konntet mich nicht töten. Warum glaubt Ihr, dass Ihr das könnt?"  
"Weil ich weiß, dass selbst die Altdrachen sterben können. Ihr haltet Euch für unsterblich, aber das seid Ihr nicht. Ihr werdet sterben, eines Tages. Ob durch meine Hand oder nicht, Ihr werdet sterben. Genau wie Jormag. Es ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit."  
"Eine lausige Antwort. Eure Zeit ist vorbei. Unsere hat gerade erst begonnen."  
Surt holte zum Angriff aus. Denngar blockte ihn mit seinen Äxten ab und drehte sich zur Seite, um dem nächsten Schlag ebenfalls zu entgehen. Er manövrierte den Riesen aus und rammte ihm die Axt in die Wade. Die Haut des Riesen war robust wie Stein, aber er hatte bereits Narben davon getragen. Und es würden mehr werden. Hieb um Hieb landete Denngar einen Treffer, während der Riese ihn nur selten traf. Denngar nutzte den Raum der gesamten Halle aus, und so bewegten sich die Kämpfer immer näher auf die anderen Norn zu, die um Jormags Zahn herum standen. Eir brachte Weißbär in Sicherheit und schleppte ihn mühsam die Treppen in seine Gemächer über der Halle hoch. Denngar wies Braham und das Wolfsrudel an, dem Pakt draußen zu helfen, während er sich mit Surt duellierte. "Du bist wahnsinnig! Wie helfen dir gegen diesen -"  
"Nein, ich will dass ihr dem Pakt helft!" rief er und wich abermals dem riesigen Zweihänder aus. "Sofort!" Denngar wollte nicht, dass noch mehr seiner Freunde zu Schaden kommen, und obwohl Surt scheinbar auf ihn fixiert war, hätte ein Eingreifen von Braham und den anderen das vielleicht ändern können. Vielleicht war es auch eine Frage der Ehre, dass Denngar allein gegen den Champion der Svanir bestehen wollte, nachdem er ihn zum Zweikampf herausforderte.  
Aber Surts Frage war berechtigt gewesen. Wenn Thrulnn ihm unterlegen war, warum sollte dann Denngar Erfolg haben? Und mit den Zweifeln kam die Unsicherheit, die Denngar im Kampf ereilte. Denn obwohl er Surt immer wieder erwischte, hatte er ihm kaum zugesetzt. Dieser Norn, wenn er überhaupt einer war, war verdammt hart im nehmen. Und auch im austeilen, wie Denngar auf die harte Tour lernte, als er einen seiner Angriffe nicht kommen sah. Die Klinge riss ihn von den Füßen und hätte ihn diagonal entzweit, wenn er keine Rüstung getragen hätte. Er landete polternd auf ein paar Schemeln und Tischen, die unter ihm zusammenbrachen. "Ahaha! IHR habt also Zhaitan und Mordremoth getötet? Wohl kaum. Ihr habt anderen die Arbeit überlassen, während Ihr Euch im Ruhm gesonnt habt! Ihr seid kein Krieger, Ihr seid eine Witzfigur!" spottete Surt.  
"Spotte über mich, soviel du willst!" sagte Denngar, während er sich unter dem Holz aufrappelte. "Am Ende wirst du sehen, was für ein Krieger ich bin. Ich habe die Drachen nicht eigenhändig besiegt, aber dich bringe ich zu Fall!" brüllte er und stürmte auf Surt los. Er duckte sich unter seinem Zweihänder weg und rannt zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch. Dann, als der Riese sich nach ihm umdrehte und erneut das Großschwert nach ihm schwang, sprang Denngar wie vorhin mit erhobenen Äxten auf ihn zu. Nur diesmal hatte Surt die Aktion kommen sehen, und so packte er den Norn in der Luft am Hals. Er lies dabei seine Äxte fallen und stämmte sich nun unbewaffnet gegen den Griff des Riesen. Eir sah, nachdem sie Weißbär sicher untergebracht hatte, von oben das Geschehen, und versuchte, Denngar zu helfen, aber sie konnte von ihrer Position aus den Riesen nicht unter Beschuss nehmen. Denngar suchte verzweifelt nach einem Plan, aber ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit. Er sah sich in der Halle um, bis sein Blick, der langsam aber sicher zu schwinden drohte, bei Eir oben auf Weißbärs Speicher hängen blieb. _Sie zählt auf mich. Sie alle zählen auf mich._  
Denngar nahm seine verbleibende Kraft zusammen und rammte seinen mit Stacheln übersähten Panzerhandschuh in Surts Unterarm. Dessen Haut war hart, aber Denngar presste immer stärker und sah Surt direkt in die Augen. Es war nun ein Test der Stärke, wer von beiden dem Schmerz eher nachgeben würde. Surt bemühte sich, Denngar die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen, aber der Norn hatte erstaunliche Reserven. Uns langsam aber sicher fing Surts Unterarm an zu bluten. Das Metall bohrte sich in sein Fleisch, und schließlich ließ er den Norn los und hielt sich unter höllischen Schmerzen die Hand. Das Blut rannte in Strömen an seinem Arm und seiner Hand herab und landete auf dem Boden, auf dem Denngar kniete und nach Atem rangte. _Er blutet genau wie jeder Norn._ Denngar stand auf und nahm seine Äxte in die Hand, die diese sofort in eisigen Nebel hüllten. Er hatte mit diesen Waffen schon unzählige Drachendiener in die Knie gezwungen, und nun war Surt an der Reihe. Er lies wie in Raserei einen Schauer an Hieben auf den Riesen niedergehen, der mit seinem Zweihänder parierte, aber Denngar lies ein Schlag auf den nächsten folgen, wie ein Gewitter, dass auf den Riesen niederprallte. Er gewann an Boden und drängte ihn immer weiter in Richtung der Treppe, ohne dass er dies gewollt hatte. Aber nun hatte Eir eine klares Schussfeld und feuerte ihre Pfeile auf Surt. Dieser wurde direkt in das Schulterblatt getroffen, und diesmal saß der Treffer. Er schrie auf und riss den Pfeil heraus. Zornentbrannt beförderte er Denngar mit einem Tritt auf den Boden, der selbst durch den Pfeil abgelenkt wurde. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Ihr Euer Wort nicht haltet. Allein seid Ihr schwach. Ihr beide. Dafür werdet Ihr leiden!" knurrte Surt. Denngar rappelte sich auf und machte sich zum nächsten Angriff bereit, aber der Riese kam auf ihn zugesprescht. Denngar sah ihn, wie er direkt auf ihn zukam. Er hätte dem Angriff ausweichen sollen, aber er war das Risiko eingegangen, einen Konterversuch einzuleiten. Ein fataler Fehler. Surt rammte ihn, anstatt ihn mit der Waffe anzugreifen, mit seinem Körper und Denngar wurde nach hinten geschleudert, bis er mit dem Kopf an den spitzen Zahn von Jormag prallte.  
Der Schmerz war unerträglich, und er konnte kaum aufstehen. Sein Kopf blutete, dort wo er am Zahn aufgeschlagen war, und er kämpfte, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Er war geschlagen. "Denngar!" schrie Eir, die ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, da der Zahn ihr die Sicht versperrte. Sie konnte nur Surt sehen, der triumphierend auf Denngar zuging.  
"Ihr wusstet, dass Ihr keine Chance hattet. Eure Arroganz wird nun Euer Untergang sein. Der große Kommandeur des Paktes, zu meinen Füßen. Jormag wird zufrieden sein. Und ich werde über all das hier herrschen, nachdem ich Euren lächerlichen Pakt auseinandergenommen habe. Und jetzt, sterbt."  
Denngar kniete auf dem Boden, und stützte sich mit all seiner verbleibender Kraft ab. Es durfte so nicht zu Ende gehen. Er sah verschwommen die Umrisse der Klinge, die der Riese an sein Gesicht hielt. Er hebte den Kopf, und sah, wie Surt ausholte, mit einem blutrünstigen und selbstsicheren Lachen auf den Lippen. Es war vorbei. Er hatte versagt.  
Aber vielleicht konnte der Pakt wenigstens Hoelbrak noch retten. Für ihn würde es zu spät sein. Und dann, bevor alles schwarz wurde, sah er das Großschwert, das auf ihn zuschnellte, und spürte, wie sie in sein Fleisch schnitt.  
Und das Heulen des Wolfs, der seinen Tod beweinte.

Draußen auf dem Platz der Macht war der Pakt damit beschäftigt, die Eisbrut zurückzudrängen, und die Portale zu schließen. Braham und das Wolfsrudel kamen aus der Großen Halle herbei, und Razor und Dena freuten sich, dass ihnen ein alter Verbündeter half. "Schön Euch zu sehen, Braham!" sagte Dena, die ihre Klinge aus Schädel eines Eisbrut-Trolls zog.  
"Gleichfalls, Kommandantin. Wärt Ihr nur früher gekommen, aber dem Wolf sei Dank, dass Ihr überhaupt hier seid."  
"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Denngar würde uns nichts mehr übrig lassen!" lachte der Charr. "Wo ist der alte Haudrauf überhaupt? Es steht ja wohl außer Frage, dass er noch lebt!"  
"In der Halle. Er kümmert sich um den Großen. Die Svanir haben einen Champion, der uns ordentlich zugesetzt hat. Wir sollten ein paar Leute reinschicken, nur um sicher zu gehen!"  
"Ach, der kommt schon klar. Sobald wir fertig sind, gehen wie sofort hin und gratulieren ihm. Oder helfen ihm, falls er doch länger braucht. Ein Svanir allein kann ihm nichts anhaben, Champion hin oder her." meinte Razor. Braham war skeptisch. Aber er sah, wie Razors und Denas Leute aller Hand zu tun hatten, um die Portale dicht zu machen.  
"Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, wie sie die Portale hier beschwören konnten! Die Svanir hier in Hoelbrak haben irgendwein Ritual gewirkt, bevor sie angriffen. Aber wir haben sie erledigt." erklärte Braham. "Moment, Svanir in Hoelbrak? Sie waren schon vor der Schlacht hier?" fragte Dena.  
"Ja, in den Höhlen, den Adern des Drachen. Wir haben sie hier geduldet, um mehr über sie und ihre Verbindung zu Jormag zu lernen. Glaube ich."  
"Eine bescheuerte Idee. Ich will nicht unsensibel sein, aber in die Zitadelle hätten wir keine Leute von der Flammen-Legion lebendig reingelassen. Und außerdem haben wir in solchen Fällen eine Armee." meinte Razor schroff.  
"He, ihr Charr seid auch nicht gerade perfekt." erwiderte Dena. "Außerdem haben wir dafür den Pakt. Alleine hat niemand eine Chance, uns Asura vielleicht ausgeschlossen."  
"Pah, ihr würdet euch doch ins nächste Loch unter der Erde verkriechen, wenn ihr allein wärt!"  
"Vorsicht, oder ich werf dich durch so ein Nebelportal, bevor wir es hinter dir versiegeln!"  
"Weniger reden, mehr kämpfen!" forderte Braham, der sich ins Getümmel gestürzt hatte.  
"Wo er recht hat, hat er recht. Komm, Kurzbein, ich brauch ein paar Eiswürfel für meinen Whiskey nacher!"  
Dena lies ihre Wut an der Eisbrut aus, während Razor diesmal wieder am Boden kämpfte und gegen kleinere Ziele als die Klaue. Mit Braham und dem Wolfsrudel an ihrer Seite gelang es ihnen schnell, die Portale zu schließen. "Gut, das hätten wir, jetzt auf zur Großen Halle!"  
Brahams Ruf ging in einem furchtbar lauten Geheul unter, das klang, als würden hundert Wölfe auf einmal heulen, gefolgt von einem gequälten Schrei.  
"Es kam aus der Halle!" stellte Braham fest.  
"Ich hoffe, das war nicht Denngar, sondern sein Gegner." meinte Razor. Er klang besorgt.  
"Los, gehen wir!" forderte Braham sie auf. Aber schon als er den ersten Schritt machte, flammte hinter ihm die Feuerschale auf, und die blaue Farbe durch das Ritual des Mesmers wurde wieder orange. Das Bild des Drachen verblasste und an dessen Stelle traten die Geister der Wildnis, allen voran der Wolf.

Surt schrie, als er wie von Geisterhand durch die Halle geschleudert wurde. Als er Denngar den Todeststoß geben wollte und die Klinge ihn berührte, wurde er von einem grellen Licht geblendet. Auf das Heulen, das ihm durch die Ohren drang, folgte ein Brüllen, das ihn einfach wegschleuderte. Die Halle bebte, und als der Riese wieder zu Sinnen kam, sah er den riesigen Wolf, der mit hell leuchtenden Augen und geiferndem Maul auf ihn zu lief. Es war Denngar. _Die Geister... sie sind zurückgekehrt. Sie haben mich gerettet. Ich danke dir, Wolf._  
Der Schnitt in seiner nun fellbedeckten Schultern kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, jeglicher Schmerz war unterdrückt. Er fühlte sich mit dem Wolf verbunden wie nie zuvor. Er war der Wolf. Der Wolf war nun mit Surt auf einer Augenhöhe, nur, dass er sogar noch furchteinflößender war. Er konnte spüren, wie Surt das erste Mal Angst bekam, als die haarige Bestie immer näher kam. Er war nun das Raubtier, und Surt seine Beute. Und mit einem weiteren Brüllen sprang sie auf die Beute zu. Surt hatte große Mühe, den Wolf abzuschütteln, der ihn an den Schultern packte, und seine Zähne in seinem Hals versenken wollte, aber es gelang ihm mit Müh und Not. Er keuchte, denn Denngar hatte in dieser Gestalt ungeheure Kräfte, die selbst die des Riesen überstiegen. Aber Surt kämpfte weiter, und wirbelte mit seinem Zweihänder, um sich den Nornwolf vom Leib zu halten. Denngars Reflexe waren schnell wie noch nie, und er konnte trotz seiner Größe jedem Hieb einfach so ausweichen. Er griff mit seinen gewaltigen Klauen Surt an und hinterlies blutige Schrammen an seinem Oberkörper, dem er bisher kaum einen Kratzer zugefügt hatte. Der Riese schnaufte, aber verhinderte weiter, dass Denngar ihn packen konnte, während er sich immer weiter nach hinten zurückzog, abermals in Richtung von Jormags Zahn. Eir beobachtete den Kampf wie angewurzelt, nachdem sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben und Denngar für tot gehalten hatte. Als sie sah, wie dieser Wolf gegen Surt kämpfte, konnte auch sie spüren, wie ihre Stärke und ihr Wille zurückkehrten. Sie konnte Surt aus ihrer Position nicht angreifen, aber das war gar nicht nötig, denn Denngar drängte ihn immer weiter zurück. Surt stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Fangzahn der Schlange und hatte immer weniger Raum, um sein Großschwert zu schwingen. Denngar ergriff die Chance und schlug ihm mit der Pranke die Waffe aus den Händen. Dann lies er seine Klauen auf Surt niedergehen. Jeder Schlag war wie tausend Peitschenhiebe, die dem Riesen durch das Gesicht schlugen. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz. "Nein! Jormag! Hilf deinem Champion!" brüllte er.  
Der Nornwolf öffnete sein Maul. "Der Drache wird dir nicht helfen. Diesmal siegen die Geister!"  
"Nein, niemals! Ich bin Surt, der Zerstörer! Kein falscher Geist wird mich töten!"  
Surt griff nach den Armen des Wolfs und trat nach ihm. Denngar versuchte weiter, auf Surt einzuschlagen, aber er schaffte es nicht, und Surt stieß ihn von sich. Nun war er es, der auf Denngar einschlug, und seine Fäuste trafen genau so hart wie sein Zweihänder. Aber Denngar ignorierte den Schmerz. Dennoch wusste er nicht, wie er dem Riesen beikommen konnte. Egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte ihn nicht bezwingen. Selbst mit der Kraft der Geister war Surt immernoch ein mächtiger Gegner, nach all den Stunden, die in der Schlacht vergangen waren. Wo blieb der Pakt?

Tatsächlich versuchte der Pakt, zur Großen Halle zu kommen, aber irgendetwas hinderte Dena, Razor und Braham daran. Sie standen vor einer unsichtbaren Wand.  
"Verdammt, was ist das wieder? Irgendein dämlicher Zauber?" knurrte der Charr.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung! Ich habe vorhin verhindert, dass die Eisbrut in die Halle kommt, aber das hier sieht nicht nach Wächtermagie aus. Vielleicht..." Braham dachte nach.  
"Ein Mesmer?" fragte Dena. Braham nickte.  
"Natürlich, der Mesmer. Meine Mutter erwähnte, dass ein Schleier über den Wanderer-Hügeln lag, weshalb niemand überhaupt bemerkt hat, dass die Svanir da waren!" erklärte er.  
"Das muss aber ein ganz schön mächtiger Mesmer sein, wenn er so ein Ding abzieht." meinte Dena.  
"Aber das heist doch, er muss noch hier in Hoelbrak sein! Oder?" fragte Razor.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie wir da durchkommen." antwortet der Wächter.  
"Sprengen?"  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass das so einfach wird. Auch wenn mir Eure Denkweise gefällt."

Noch immer rang Denngar in seiner Wolfsgestalt mit dem Champion der Svanir. Er schien wirklich nicht müde zu werden, und Denngar wusste nicht, wie lange er in dieser Form durchhalten würde. Dann sah er Eir, die noch immer ganz oben über der Halle stand, und ab und zu auf Surt schoss, auch wenn ihr langsam die Pfeile ausgingen.  
Und wo Eir war, da war auch Garm.  
_Garm. Ich habe einen Plan._  
Der schwarze Wolf spitzte die Ohren. Auf eine Weise, die Denngar selbst nicht verstand, konnte er mit Eirs Begleiter kommunizieren. Der Geist des Wolfs verband die beiden miteinander. Garm stupste Eir mit der Schnauze an, als wollte er ihr etwas mitteilen. "Was ist, Junge?"  
Er bellte und blickte auf die schweren Eisenketten, an denen der Zahn des Drachen hing.  
"Was ist da? Garm, was willst du mir sagen?" fragte Eir. Garm versuchte weiterhin, sie auf die Ketten aufmerksam zu machen.  
"Die Ketten? Sollen wir den Svanir etwa in Ketten legen?" Garm schüttelte sich, um ihr zu zeigen, dass dies wohl nicht Teil von Denngars Plan war.  
"Der Zahn... Aber..." Garm bellte. Er beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne und machte eine Geste, die wie ein Heulen aussah. Oder wie ein Wolf, der etwas mit seinem Maul nach oben zerrt.  
"Ich soll... den Zahn nach oben ziehen? Was... Natürlich, ich verstehe! Die Ketten hängen nahe genug, um sie zu greifen. Aber wie soll ein Norn allein das schaffen, der Zahn ist doch viel zu schwer!" sagte Eir. Garm setzte sich und starrte ihr direkt in die Augen. _Die Geister sind bei dir._  
Eir nickte. Sie schloss die Augen, und holte tief Luft. Im nächsten Moment verwandelte sie sich in die Gestalt der Bärin. Denngar hörte ihr Brüllen, und wusste, dass sie seinen Plan verstanden hatte. Er versuchte, Surt immer näher in Richtung des Zahns zu bringen, aber er gewann kaum an Boden.  
Eir griff die Ketten mit ihrer Bärenpranke und stämmte sich gegen das Geländer, um mit aller Kraft den Zahn nach oben zu ziehen. Er schien sich trotz ihrer Stärke keinen Zentimeter zu rühren. Keuchend lies sie die Ketten los. "Ich schaffe das nicht! Garm, das wird nichts!"  
_Vertraue deiner Stärke, Eir. Du kannst es schaffen._  
"Ja. Ich kann es. Ich muss es." Sie griff erneut nach den Ketten und zog mit aller Kraft daran. Sie zog und zog, und dann, endlich, bewegte sich der Zahn von seinem Sockel. Sie hievte die Ketten nach oben und zog den Zahn weiter und weiter, Meter für Meter. Denngar lockte Surt näher an den Sockel heran, und der Riese ahnte noch nichts von seinem Vorhaben. Er schnappte sich seinen Zweihänder und stürmte auf den Wolf zu. Er donnerte sein Großschwert auf seinen Gegner nieder, in einem völligen Blutrausch und drängte ihn immer weiter nach hinten. Genau wo dieser ihn haben wollte. Eir hatte den Zahn fast die Hälfte der Höhe der Großen Halle hochgezogen, als Denngar Surt wieder angriff. Surts Schwert schnitt durch das dichte Fell und die Haut darunter, aber die Bestie war nahezu immun gegen jegliche Treffer. Und als er den letzten Schlag verfehlte, verpasste Denngar ihm einen Hieb, dass er ins Straucheln geriet. Der Moment war gekommen.  
Denngar holte ihn von den Füßen, so dass der Riese quer über dem Podest lag. "JETZT!" brüllte Denngar. Eir lies die Ketten los. Der Zahn schnellte mit rasender Geschwindigkeit nach unten. Surt versuchte, aufzustehen, aber dann blickte er nach oben und sah den Fangzahn von Jormag.  
Das letzte, was Surt von sich gab, war ein fürchterlicher Schrei, als er von dem Zahn aufgespießt wurde, und die gesamte Halle erbebte, als der Zahn aufschlug. Die Balken, an denen die Ketten befestigt waren, bogen sich gefährlich weit nach unten und brachen fast auseinander. Eir dachte für einen Moment, die Halle würde über ihnen einstürzen, aber wie durch ein Wunder hielt das Holz Stand. Und Surt, der Riese, der Zerstörer, Champion der Svanir, lag mitten in der Halle, getötet vom Zahn seines Meisters. Und daneben lag Denngar, wieder in Norngestalt. Es war vorüber.

Die Schlacht war gewonnen.

"Denngar! Ihr Geister! Geht es dir gut?" Eir war die Stufen so schnell heruntergerannt, wie sie nur konnte und kniete sich über Denngar. "Denngar, bitte sag doch was!" rief sie und beugte sich über sein Gesicht. Er schlug die Augen auf. "Wir haben es geschafft, Eir..." flüsterte er.  
Eir schlang ihre Arme um Denngar und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Und um Braham. Ich... ich..."  
"Eir, es ist vorbei. Wir sind am Leben, und die Geister haben zu uns gesprochen. Nach all den Jahren habe sie uns ein Zeichen geschickt. Wir haben Jormag gezeigt, dass wir keine Angst haben."  
"Ich bin nur froh, dass wir noch leben. Alles andere ist mir egal. Du hast es geschafft."  
"Wir. Das war uns allen zu verdanken. Dir, Garm, dem Wolfsrudel, Braham, dem Pakt..."  
"Spiel deine Rolle nicht herunter, Denngar. Du warst bereit dich für uns zu opfern. Und bei den Nebeln, wäre es so weit gekommen..."  
"Schon klar, du hättest mich vermisst." sagte der Norn grinsend. Eir lachte. "Ja, das hätte ich..."  
Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
"Denngar! Eir! Wolf, es geht Euch gut! Ich wusste es!" keuchte Braham, der gerade von draußen in die Halle gerannt war. "Ich... ähm... stör ich grade, oder..."  
"Sollen wir später wieder kommen?" fragte Razor, der mit Dena und dem Wolfsrudel hinter Braham eintraf.  
Eir und Denngar sahen sie ratlos an. "Äh, also... nein, wieso?"  
"Ach, gar nichts." sagte Braham grinsend. Dena und Razor kicherten hinter seinem Rücken. Denngar glaubte, dass er leicht rot wurde, aber vielleicht lag das auch an dem ganzen Blut in seinem Gesicht. "Du blutest ja überall! Bärin, deine Schulter..." bemerkte Eir.  
"Ach, das wird wieder. Gibt schlimmeres."  
Knuts Sohn Skarti sah sich in der Halle um. "Wo ist Vater? Ist er..."  
"Oh, Knut! Er ist oben, in seinen Gemächern! Er war verwundet, aber stabil. Wir sollten nach ihm sehen." antwortet Eir.  
"Gut, dann lass uns gehen." sagte Denngar, der gerade aufstehen wollte.  
"Nein, du bleibst hier. Braham bringt dich - "  
"Eir, ich kann laufen."  
"Ja, aber - "  
"Wenn du mich weiter umarmst wird sie auch nicht besser."  
"Was? Oh, ja, tut mir leid." sagte Eir und lies Denngar los. Sie standen beide auf.  
"Ah, Mist!" Denngar fasste sich an die Schulter.  
"Was hab ich dir gesagt?" seufzte Eir.  
"Komm, sehen wir nach Weißbär."

"Skarti! Sigfast! Ihr Geister, danke, ihr lebt!" sagte Knut, der auf seinem Bett lag. Die beiden Söhne gingen zu ihm und umarmten ihn. "Ah, vorsicht..." sagte er und fasste sich an den Verband an seiner Seite. "Verdammt, was habt Ihr da unten gemacht? Ich dachte, die Halle fällt auseinander!" bellte Knut. "Aber es ist wenigstens vorbei. Sagt mir, dass es vorbei ist!"  
"Das ist es, Knut. Wir haben gesiegt." bestätigte Denngar. Knut seufzte erleichtert. "Wir haben guten Männer und Frauen verloren, aber wir haben gesiegt. Das haben wir euch beiden zu verdanken, Eir Stegalkin und Denngar Thorson. Hättet ihr mich nicht überzeugt..."  
"Das haben wir dem Pakt zu verdanken. Ohne ihn, und meine beiden Freunde, wären wir jetzt alle tot. Und natürlich haben auch die Geister der Wildnis uns geholfen."  
"Ja, ich habe es gespürt. Nach all den Jahren, helfen sie uns endlich einmal wieder..." Knut versuchte, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, aber es gelang ihm nur unter Schmerzen.  
"Verdammt, ich werde langsam alt... über hundert Jahre sind selbst für einen Norn zu viel. Dieser Tag hat gezeigt, dass es Zeit wird, zu handeln. Aber nicht mit mir an der Spitze."  
"Knut, was soll das heisen? Hoelbrak braucht dich!" entgegnete Eir.  
"Einen alten, verwundeten Greis? Nein, Eir... Ich habe lange nachgedacht, zu lange. Ich hätte das schon viel früher tun sollen. Die Norn brauchen einen starken Anführer. Jemand, der sie in die Fernen Zittergipfel führt, und zurückholt, was Jormag uns genommen hat! Jemanden wie dich!"  
Eir erstarrte vor Überraschung. "Was, ich? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Knut."  
"Oh doch, das ist es. Du hast neben Denngar mehr Erfahrung über die Drachen als wir alle zusammen. Und du bist eine starke Anführerin. Und du wohnst schon lange hier in Hoelbrak."  
"Knut, ich kann keine Ländereien führen, schon gar nicht Hoelbrak!"  
"Warum nicht? Beim Hintern der Bärin, du bist dazu bestens geeignet, Frau!" sagte Knut genervt. "Und es ist nicht so, als wäre das hier Götterfels! Gut, wenn du es nicht machen willst, dann macht es Denngar."  
Denngar lehnte höflich ab. "Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin noch immer Kommandeur des Paktes. Und ich bin viel zu oft unterwegs, als dass ich diese Verantwortung übernehmen könnte. Ich stimme dir zu, Eir wäre perfekt."  
"Du... Du weißt nicht, ob – ich..." Eir seufzte. "Vielleicht. Ich kann es versuchen. Ich kenne die meisten hier in Hoelbrak schon lange. Auf mich werden sie hören. Na gut, ich nehme an!"  
Knut nickte zufrieden. "So sei es! Eir Stegalkin, du bist nun die neue Hüterin von Hoelbrak!" Braham, Denngar und Knuts Söhne jubelten Eir zu. Sie selbst war noch immer unentschlossen. Denngar legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. "Du kriegst das hin. Glaub mir. Wir schaffen das."

Die Bürger von Hoelbrak fanden sich allmählich wieder in der Großen Halle zusammen. Die, die sich in den Kellern eingeschlossen hatten, waren anfangs verängstigt, aber glücklich, dass die Schlacht gewonnne war. Auch wenn einige ihre gefallenen Freunde und Familienmitglieder betrauerten. Das Wolfsrudel räumte mit der Hilfe der Pakt-Soldaten die Siedlung auf und bereitete die Bestattung der Gefallenen vor. Viele Hütten waren schwer beschädigt, aber alles in allem hatte Hoelbrak die Schlacht gut überstanden. Und über dem Platz der Macht leuchteten die Abbilder der Geister heller als je zuvor, und zwar von ganz alleine, ohne das Licht der Feuerschale. Und über der Großen Halle war das Bild von Jormags Fangzahn zu sehen. Ein Symbol, dass der Drache besiegt werden konnte. Genau wie sein Champion, Surt, dessen Leichnam noch immer in der Großen Halle unter dem Zahn der Schlange lag.  
"Was für ein Brocken. Mann Denngar, du hast wieder mal eine Sauerei angerichtet." lachte Razor.  
"Ha, könnte man so sagen... Wären die Geister nicht gewesen, wäre ich die Leiche in der Halle."  
"Ach, ihr Norn und Eure Geister. Alles nur Teil der..." erwiderte Dena.  
"Komm schon, Kurzbein. Sei einmal still mit deiner Alchemie."  
"Hmm... du hast recht, Fellknäul. Tut mir leid, Denngar. Wir sind froh, dass wir rechtzeitig kamen."  
"Oh ja, das bin ich auch. Ihr habt uns alle gerettet, meine Freunde. Aber woher wusstet ihr..."  
"Deine Schützlinge. Sie haben den Schleier gelüftet und die Löwengarde informiert. Dann haben sie mit uns die Klaue im Eisklammsund erledigt. Und dann kamen wir her so schnell wir konnten."  
"Wartet, ihr habt die Klaue erledigt? Zusammen mit meinem Trupp?" fragte Denngar nach.  
"Ja, die Jungs und Mädels haben sich verdammt gut geschlagen. Die sind fast so gut wie wir." lachte Razor. "Und den alten Raegar kenn ich sogar noch."  
Denngar erfüllte die Nachricht mit Stolz. Seine Gedanken waren bei Ysmir. Und seiner Tochter. Er hoffte, sie machte sich nicht zu viele Sorgen. Aber er war glücklich.  
Er würde sie wieder sehen.  
"Was ist denn los, Denngar? Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich vor Freude heulen!"  
"Oh, ich musste an Aela denken. Meine Tochter... " Er seufzte.  
"Glaub mir, sie schaffen das. Deine Tochter kommt ganz nach dir. Nicht wahr, Fellknäul?"  
"Stimmt, Kurzbein." lachte der Charr. "Nur den Bauch hast du ihr zum Glück nicht vererbt!"  
"Was soll das denn heisen? Und was sollen diese bescheuerten Spitznamen?" fragte Denngar.  
"Ach, du kennst uns doch. Und er hat recht, du hast zugenommen. Vielleicht sollten wir dich ab jetzt Dickwanst nennen!" kicherte Dena.  
"Ja, genau!" stimmte ihr Razor zu.  
"Dickwanst? Beim Wolf. Da treff ich euch mal wieder, und schon macht ihr euch über mich lustig!"  
"Na gut, dann eben wieder Frostbirne." schlug Razor vor.  
"Wisst ihr was, Dickwanst find ich eigentlich ganz in Ordnung."

"Hüterin von Hoelbrak. Glückwunsch, Mutter. Das hast du dir verdient." sagte Braham.  
"Meinst du? Ich bin keine Frau, die Kämpfe und Bierräte organisiert und Pflichten übernimmt. Ich bin lieber alleine, oder unter Freunden. In der Wildnis, auf der Jagd..."  
"Das gehört alles dazu. Es ist ja nicht so, als müsstest du ganz Hoelbrak leiten. Wir Norn sind ja eh nicht so. Aber eine starke Anführerin ist wichtig, nach dem, was geschehen ist. Wir müssen uns wehren können. Und ich würde mir niemanden lieber an der Spitze wünschen."  
"Danke, Braham. Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist. Manchmal frage ich mich, was gewesen wäre, wenn Denngar uns nie wieder zusammengebracht hätte. Oder es zumindest versucht hätte."  
"Ich frage mich, was gewesen wäre, wenn er nie Kommandeur geworden wäre."  
"Das will ich mir gar nicht ausmahlen. Aber es ist gut, zu wissen, dass er da ist."  
"Oh ja. Wir drei, und Garm. Jormag kann sich auf was gefasst machen."  
"Ha, das kann er. Das kann er."

_Bald. Unsere Zeit wird kommen._


	5. Kapitel 5: Nach dem Sturm

**Kapitel 5: Nach dem Sturm**

Der Mesmer stand vor den Toren von Klippheim und sah voller Zorn und Verachtung dabei zu, wie die Norn mithilfe des Paktes sein Werk zunichte machten. Stück für Stück eroberten sie die Wanderer-Hügel zurück und entfernten die Verderbnis des Eisdrachen.  
„Surt ist also gefallen?"  
„Ja, Meister." antwortete Hadvar. Der Norn war völlig von der Macht des Eisdrachen erfüllt und in seinen Augen glühte eisiges, blaues Licht. Er hatte nur noch einen Zweck: Jormag zu dienen.  
„Diese beiden Norn haben eigenhändig unseren Champion besiegt. Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte der Magier mit ruhiger, nahezu unheimlich gelassener Stimme. „Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Das war dein Fehler. Wenn du die Eindringlinge abgefangen hättest, hätten wir sie ohne Vorwarnung angreifen und auslöschen können. Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ich hätte dir früher das Geschenk von Jormags Macht übereichen sollen. Vielleicht war es deine Schwäche, die uns den Sieg gekostet hat. Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, Hadvar. Ohne Jormag sind wir schwach."  
„Was ist mit der Klaue? Warum kam sie nicht?" fragte Hadvar.  
„Vielleicht hatte sie ein anderes Ziel, um das sie sich kümmern musste. Nur Jormag selbst kann seine Leutnants kontrollieren. Wir sind nur seine bescheidenen Diener, und wir verkünden seine Macht unter den Schwachen, auf dass sie sich ihm anschließen. Auch ich war einst schwach."  
Er legte eine lange Pause ein, in der er seufzend seinen Blick über das Tal der Einsamkeit schweifen lies.  
„Ich war einmal wie sie. Ein Niemand, der versuchte, sich unter vielen anderen zu behaupten. Sie verhöhnten mich, nannten mich einen Schwächling. Bis zu jenem Tage, an dem ich mit ihnen in die Fernen Zittergipfel aufbrach. Aber sie hintergingen mich, ließen mich zum Sterben zurück, als ich im Kampf verwundet wurde. Und während ich zu den Geistern rief, in meinem Elend, verhöhnten sie mich mit ihrem Schweigen! Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Doch dann sprach Jormag zu mir. Er war es, der meine Gebte erhörte. Er rettete mein erbärmliches Leben, nahm mich auf, und belohnte mich für meine Dienste. Er sah Stärke, wo andere nur Schwäche sahen. Seit diesem Tage an habe ich ihm treu gedient, um eines Tages Hoelbrak zu zeigen, was ihre Geister wirklich wert sind. Dann ernannte er mich zu seiner Stimme, seinem Boten. Ich dachte, dieser Tag sei nun endlich gekommen." Er hielt einen Moment inne.  
„Aber was, wenn er, gar nicht wollte, dass wir gewinnen? Vielleicht wollte er nur Zeichen setzen, und sie aus ihrem Versteck locken. Vielleicht will er, dass sie einen Vorstoß wagen, um sie dann für sich zu gewinnen? Kein sterbliches Wesen hätte genug Verstand, um Jormags Pläne zu verstehen. Komm, Hadvar. Wir müssen zurück zur Feste. Es gibt viel zu tun."  
„Wie Ihr befehlt, Fimbul."  
Der Mesmer sammelte seine verbleibenden Truppen in Klippheim und beschwor ein riesiges, tiefblaues Portal herauf. Als der Pakt die zerstörte Siedlung betreten hatte, waren die Drachendiener bereits in die Nebel verschwunden. Das einzige, was sie vorfanden, waren eisige, trostlose Ruinen.

„Die Svanir haben niemandem am Leben gelassen. Vermutlich haben sie die meisten auf der Stelle getötet oder in Eisbrut verwandelt. Nicht einmal ein Andenken haben sie übrig gelassen..." seufzte Braham, der vor einer der Hütten stand, die nun in Schutt und Asche lagen. Er setzte sich auf seinen Streitkolben gestützt und ließ den Blick still über seine zerstörte Heimat schweifen. Garm kam zu ihm und stupste ihn an, als wolle er ihn trösten, doch er merkte schnell, dass es nur wenig half.  
„Ich weiß noch, als wir hier gegen Scarlets Schaufler gekämpft haben. Wie lange ist das jetzt her? 4 Jahre? Ach, es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor." sagte Denngar in alter Erinnerung schwelgend. „Und jetzt sieh dir das an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Krieg bis vor unsere Türschwelle kommen würde? Vielleicht hätten wir doch früher gegen Jormag vorgehen sollen..."  
„Mir war klar, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Aber was hätten wir ausrichten können, ohne den Pakt? Vermutlich wären wir längst alle als Eisbrut geendet, wie so viele andere unserer Brüder und Schwestern." entgegnete Eir. „Nein, wir haben nicht zu lange gezögert, wie Knut sich immer vorwirft. Wir haben noch einmal von vorne angefangen und uns eine neue Heimat aufgebaut. Wenn es nicht um Jormag ginge, würde ich sie nicht mehr verlassen wollen. Aber vermutlich würden es uns die Ahnen niemals verzeihen, wenn wir uns die Fernen Zittergipfel nicht zurückholten." meinte sie. Denngar überlegte eine Weile. Sie hatte recht. Wenn der Drache keine Bedrohung für ganz Tyria wäre, würde er vermutlich ebenfalls Hoelbrak bleiben wollen. Schließlich war es seine Heimat.  
„Da ist was dran. Eigentlich haben wir es hier ganz gut. Die Menschen haben sich auch etliche Male eine neue Heimat aufgebaut, als erst die Charr und dann Zhaitan ihre zerstört hatten. Und sieh nur wie glücklich sie in Götterfels sind. Hmm... Da fällt mir gerade ein, dass ich dort noch hin wollte, eine Freundin besuchen. Nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen um uns macht."  
„Natürlich. Aber vorher könntest du mir noch helfen. Es ist keine leichte Aufgabe, aber wir müssen eine Liste der Toten anfertigen. Sie verdienen ein Monument. Es wird Zeit, meinen Hammer und Meisel wieder hervorzukramen." sagte Eir schweren Herzens.  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Man soll sich an alle erinnern, die ihr Leben liesen. Alvarr, Thrulln..."  
„Und viele andere. Aber wenn ich mir es recht überlege, will ich dich damit nicht belasten. Du hast bereits genug getan. Eine Auszeit wird dir gut tun." antwortete Eir. Denngar war erleichtert, da er nicht erneut die Toten beklagen wollte.  
„Ich brauche nicht lange. Ich komme bald wieder und helfe beim Wiederaufbau."  
„Falls du Marjy und Kas besuchst, bestell ihnen schöne Grüße, ja?" bat ihn Braham.  
„Klar doch. Ich wollte eh schauen, wie es ihnen geht. Ich bin bald zurück!"  
„Und falls du zufällig Logan triffst..." fügte Eir hinzu.  
„Natürlich, und Königin Jennah sage ich auch gleich Bescheid. So groß ist Götterfels ja schließlich nicht." entgegnete Denngar, wobei er seinen Sarkasmus nicht versteckte. Eir schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
_Er hat sich auch nach all den Jahren kaum verändert. Ein Glück._

* * *

Denngar kam an den zerstörten Toren von Hoelbrak vorbei, wo der Angriff der Svanir begonnen hatte. Der Boden war noch immer blutgetränkt, auch wenn die Leichen bereits entsorgt wurden. Die Toten der Norn wurden am Morgen nach der Schlacht bestattet, unter ihnen auch der Jotun Thrulln. Der Pakt hatte verhindert, dass Hoelbrak der Eisbrut gänzlich zum Opfer fiel, aber sie hatte dennoch mehrere Hütten zerstört und in Verdebnis gehüllt. Denngar ging zu seiner Hütte, oder das, was von ihr übrig war.  
_Vedammte Eisbrut._  
Er versuchte, alles zu retten, was noch übrig war. Zum Glück hatte er die meisten seiner wichtigen Besitztümer sicher in der Großen Halle, oder an geheimen Orten, zu denen nur er Zugang hatte, verstaut. Sein Schreibtisch mitsamt dem Brief an Marjory, den er vor der Schlacht begonnen hatte, war zertrümmert.  
_Naja, ich wollte sie ohnehin mal wieder besuchen._  
Einige Waffenständer an der Wand waren geplündert, und auch einige Teile seiner alten Rüstung, die er während dem Kampf gegen Zhaitan getragen hatte, fehlten. _Ok, jetzt wird es persönlich._  
Wütend verließ er die Ruine und machte sich zur Großen Halle auf, um das, was die Eisbrut übrig gelassen hatte, in der Heimatstätte des Jägers zu verstauen. Dort hatte er früher sozusagen gewohnt, bevor er sich die Hütte kaufte, weil es ihm dort oben irgendwann zu voll geworden war. Er blickte auf Jormags Zahn, unter dem noch immer die Leiche von Surt, dem Zerstörer lag. Niemand hatte sich aufbringen können, sie zu entfernen. Denngar wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wie sie das anstellen würden. Er erkundigte sich nach Knut Weißbär, der zwar noch immer nicht auf den Beinen, aber stabil war. Eine beeindruckende Leistung für sein hohes Alter und die Schwere seiner Verletzungen.  
„Wenn ich stehen könnte, würde ich dich in hohem Bogen rauswerfen, nach dem, was du und Eir mit meiner schönen Halle angestellt habt. Aber zu deinem Glück kann ich das nicht. Nochmals danke, Denngar, dass du unsere Hintern gerettet hast. Wie fühlt es sich an, Held von Hoelbrak zu sein?" Knut Weißbär versuchte zu lachen, aber es wich schnell einer Mischung aus Husten und Fluchen.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, fühlt es sich unverdient an. Der Pakt hat uns gerettet."  
„Und wer führt den Pakt an, hm?" fragte Weißbär.  
„Marschall Trahearne." antwortete Denngar. „Ich bin nur -"  
„Ach, verdammt nochmal, du weist, was ich damit sagen wollte! Jetzt scher dich hier raus."  
Beruhigt tat Denngar wie ihm aufgetragen und steuerte das Asura-Portal nach Löwenstein an, das inzwischen wieder intakt war. Er hatte diese Dinger schon so oft benutzt, dass ihn die Reise mittlerweile längst nicht mehr störte. Bei seiner ersten Portalreise hätte er sich jedoch fast übergeben und noch Wochen lang geweigert, diese Dinger zu benutzten.  
Während er durch das Portal schritt, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass Löwenstein während der Schlacht gegen Mordremoth wiederaufgebaut worden war. Er hatte bisher keine Zeit gehabt, die Stadt zu besuchen, da er seine Zeitt nach dem Tod des Drachen dem Wiederaufbau des Paktes und der Planung des Kampfes gegen Jormag gewidmet hatte. Und der Anblick, dem sich ihm dann bot, raubte ihm beinahe den Atem. Vor sich sah er eine Stadt, die selbst Götterfels Konkurrenz machte. Das auf Ruinen und aus alten Schiffsteilen zusammengeschusterte Handelszentrum war zu einer Küstenstadt geworden, die kaum wiederzuerkennen war. Sie machte schon fast Götterfels Konkurrenz mit ihren hohen Mauern aus Stein und ihrer raffinierten Architektur. Auch das Fort Marriner war nun wirklich ein Fort, das aussah, als könne es selbst einem Altdrachen ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Man hatte an wirklich keiner Ecke gespart, besonders in Sachen Verteidigung. Auch der alte Leuchtturm, der schon beinahe ein Symbol für das Leiden der Stadt war, wurde durch einen neuen ersetzt, der mindestens doppelt so hoch wie der alte war.  
Denngar versuchte, sich zu orientieren, doch es fiel ihm schwer, nicht an jeder Ecke abgelenkt zu werden. Schließlich traf er auf einen alten Bekannten.  
„Sieh-an, der-Held-von-Löwenstein! Seid-gegrüßt, Kommandant! Es-ist-mir-eine-Ehre, Euch-als-Erster-in-unserer-neuen-Stadt-willkommen-zu-heißen!" begüßte ihn der Roboter Held-o-Tron.  
„Ah, danke, mein blecherner Freund. Wie ich sehe, war man hier äußerst fleißig."  
„Die-besten-Architekten-Tyrias-haben-sich-gemessen, um-unsere-schöne-Stadt-noch-schöner-zu-machen. Das-Ergebnis-kann-sich-sehen-lassen!" trällerte der Roboter. Denngar nickte.  
„Ich wollte noch eben zum Kapitänsrat. Ist er noch immer im Krähennest?" fragte er.  
„Das-Krähennest-ist-umgezogen-und-liegt-nun-am-Südrand-des-Kommodore-Bezirks. Soll-ich-Euch-dorthin-führen-und-Euch-die-neue-Stadt-zeigen?" fragte der Roboter in seiner monotonen Stimme.  
„Gerne." antwortete Denngar. Der Roboter schwebte voraus und zeigte ihm den neuen Platz, an dem vorher der berühmte Brunnen von Löwenstein stand.  
„Leider-konnte-der-Brunnen-nicht-restauriert-werden. Dafür-wurde-der-Löwenhof-um-ein-vielfaches-vergrößert-und-Raum-für-neue-Gebäude-geschaffen."  
„Schade, ich mochte den Brunnen. Aber wenigstens ist hier jetzt mehr Platz... für einen... Platz."  
„Zur-Linken-befindet-sich-das-neue-Fort-Marriner. Sogar-die-Wegmarke-ist-wieder-intakt!"  
„Na, wurde aber auch Zeit..."  
„Bitte-folgt-mir, Kommandant. Hier-drüben-seht-Ihr-den-neuen-Hafen. Ein-wahres-Meisterstück-Architektur, findet-Ihr-nicht-auch?"  
Denngar betrachtete den Ort, der früher Machas Anlegestelle war. Ein riesiges Gebilde bedeckte nun die Docks, an denen gerade einige Schiffe anlegten.  
Er war etwas irritiert ob dessen Form.  
„Das...sieht ja aus wie ein... Hummer?!"  
„Raffiniert, nicht-wahr? Nur-eines-der-vielen-Gebäude-im-maritimen-Stil. Würde-ich-über-organische-Gefühle-verfügen, würde-ich-das-als-"wunderschön"-beschreiben."  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ist vielleicht auch besser so."  
„Viele-Bürger-haben-sich-darüber-beschwert. Sie-haben-einfach-keine-Ahnung-von-Kunst."  
Der Held-O-Tron führte Denngar zum neuen „Krähennest", wo der Kapitänsrat meistens tagte. Im Moment schien keine Sitzung zu sein, aber der Großteil der Kapitäne schien anwesend zu sein, darunter auch Magnus, der Bluthändige, den Denngar nun schon seit einiger Zeit kannte.  
„Denngar, bei den Geistern! Wir haben vom Angriff gehört. Gut, Euch in einem Stück zu sehen." Magnus gab Denngar einen freundschaftlichen Händedruck.  
„Ebenfalls, Magnus. Ich bin auch heilfroh darüber, am Leben zu sein. Der Pakt war gerade rechtzeitig vor Ort."  
Ellen Kiel trat zu den beiden Norn heran und begrüßte Denngar ebenfalls.  
„Gut, dass Ihr hier seid, Kommandant. Aber zuerst, willkommen im neuen Löwenstein! Gefällt es Euch?"  
„Danke, Kapitän. Es ist wundervoll, Ihr habt ganze Arbeit geleistet. Aber... nun ja, dieser Hummer..."  
Magnus lachte auf. „Ha! Ich hab's Euch doch gesagt Kiel, ich bin nicht der Einzige!"  
„Komisch, gerade Ihr Norn baut doch ständig Hütten in Tierform." antwortete Kiel scharf.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir den Hummer ja auch zu einem Geist der Wildnis machen, was Denngar?"  
„Lieber nicht. Ich glaube, dem wäre es in den Zittergipfeln zu kalt. Wie dem auch sei, ich muss noch etwas anderes mit Euch besprechen. Es geht um den Angriff auf Hoelbrak." warf Denngar ein. Kiel bat Denngar an einen runden Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen auf dem Balkon. Die anderen Kapitäne, die anwesend waren, nahmen ebenfalls Platz und hörten ihm gebannt zu, während er die Schlacht nacherzählte.  
Nachdem er fertig war, herrschte eine bedrückte, nachdenkliche Stille.  
„Könntet Ihr noch einmal näher erläutern, wie es passieren konnte, dass eine ARMEE sich in Eurem Gebiet gesammelt, es verwüstet und schließlich Hoelbrak angegriffen hat, ohne dass es bemerkt wurde?" fragte schließlich Kapitänin Shud, die Asura, der Löwenstein seine Portale verdankte.  
Magnus warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Verzeiht, das war nicht als Angriff gedacht." fügte sie hinzu.  
„Schon gut." entgegnete Denngar. „Ich weiß, es klingt unglaubwürdig. Aber es war das Werk eines Mesmers, vielleicht sogar dem Oberhaupt der Svanir, falls sie ihn überhaupt als solches sehen würden. Er hat über große Teile der Wanderer-Hügel einen Schleier gelegt, nachdem sie diese in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion angegriffen hatten. Sie waren sehr gründlich, daher meine Sorge."  
„Ja. Das sieht den Svanir überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Vielleicht steckt da auch ein weiteres Superhirn wie Scarlet dahinter, wer weiß." warf Magnus ein.  
„Hoffentlich nicht. Es würde mich wundern, wenn jemand anderes als die Svanir daran beteiligt war. Und wahrscheinlich steckt letztendlich Jormag selbst dahinter. Er war schon immer der gerissenste aller Drachen." antwortete Denngar. „Ein Glück, dass meine Freunde vom Pakt gewarnt wurden, sonst hätten wir die Schlacht verloren. Die Svanir haben es irgendwie geschafft, das Asura-Portal zu sabotieren, daher waren wir - "  
„Moment, das Portal? Warum hattet Ihr das vorhin nicht erwähnt?" unterbrach ihn Shud. „Tatsächlich machte es uns hier gestern Probleme. Ich dachte, es wäre nur eine Störung gewesen, aber Sabotage... Ich werde ein ernstes Wort mit meinen Arbeitern zu reden haben."  
„Störungen? Hier in Löwenstein? Ich dachte, die Svanir hätten es von Hoelbrak aus sabotiert. Vielleicht hat hier doch noch jemand anderes seine Finger im Spiel..."  
„Wer sollte mit den Svanir zusammenarbeiten wollen?" fragte Magnus und strich sich nachdenklich durch den Bart. „Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass es nicht doch die Svanir in Hoelbrak waren?"  
„Die Svanir waren die ganze Zeit über in den Adern des Drachen. Jemand hätte es gesehen, wenn sie an unserem Portal herumgepfuscht hätten." erklärte Denngar.  
„Aber wir haben doch immer ein paar Leute vom Wolfsrudel am Portal postiert. Wie konnte jemand hier in Löwenstein unbemerkt ein Portal sabotieren? Verdammt noch mal, das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!"  
Magnus haute so kräftig mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Asura Shud vor Schreck beinahe von ihrem Stuhl fiel. Sie rappelte sich auf und räusperte sich kleinlaut. „Da diese Sache eine potenzielle Gefahr für Löwenstein darstellt - und die Portale unter meiner Obhut stehen - werde ich veranlassen, der Sache nachzugehen." versicherte die Asura.  
„Ihr gesteht also Euer Versäumnis ein, Shud?" antwortete der andere Asura am Tisch, Kapitän Tokk.  
„Oder habt Ihr vielleicht mehr mit der ganzen Sache zu tun als Ihr zugebt?"  
Shud sprang entrüstet auf ihren Stuhl und stämmte sich auf den Tisch, als würde sie jede Sekunde auf Tokk losgehen.  
„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, mich damit auch nur irgendwie in Verbindung zu bringen?! Ich sollte Euch -"  
Ellen Kiel versuchte, die beiden Asura zu beruhigen, aber die beiden fingen an, sich gegenseitig die kopliziertesten und schlimmsten Asura-Schimpfwörter an die kleinen Köpfe zu werden. Magnus hatte genug und stand auf.  
„Komm, Denngar. Ich brauche was zu trinken!"  
Magnus holte irgendeine Flasche von einem der Tische auf dem Balkon des Krähennests und nahm einen kräftigen Zug daraus, bevor er sie Denngar anbot. Dieser schaute sich den Inhalt der Flasche an, zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. Magnus lehnte sich über die Brüstung und betrachtete Löwenstein. Die Stadt hatte in den letzten Jahrhunderten mehr Krieg und Zerstörung gesehen als sonst irgendeine Stadt in ganz Tyria und dennoch erstrahlte sie abermals in neuem Glanze.  
„Sind die beiden immer so schlimm?" fragte Denngar. Magnus lachte.  
„Das war noch gar nichts. Die üblichen Streitereien. Es geht noch viel schlimmer, glaub mir. Aber was tut man nicht alles für Löwenstein. Die beiden sind mir allemal lieber als noch eine Streitmacht. Aber Hoelbrak, verdammt... Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich weiß, dass du eben am Tisch nicht alles erzählt hast. Jetzt, da wir unter uns sind, sei ehrlich. Wie schlimm war es?"  
Denngar seufzte.  
„Es war furchtbar. Wären wir nicht gewarnt worden und hätten die Leute rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht... es wäre ein noch größeres Blutbad geworden. Viele gute Männer und Frauen haben ihr Leben gegeben, und ohne den Pakt wäre ich wohl unter ihnen gewesen. In all den Jahren, in denen ich gegen die Svanir und die Eisbrut gekämpft habe, habe ich sie noch nie so organisiert gesehen. Ein Glück hat es uns nicht ganz so schwer erwischt wie Löwenstein damals, aber es wird trotzdem dauern, alles wieder aufzubauen. Hoelbrak selbst ist nicht das einzige Problem. Klippheim, nein, sogar die ganzen Wanderer-Hügel sind verwüstet."  
„Dann hat der Drache also tatsächlich Zähne gezeigt. Wir können froh sein, dass die Svanir nicht so einfallsreich wie Scarlett sind." meinte Magnus.  
Denngar schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Da irrst du dich, mein Freund. Sie sind schlimmer. Zwar haben sie nicht die Technologie, aber dafür ihre Magie. Außerdem hat Scarlet nur einen schlafenden Drachen erweckt. Jormag ist seit fast zweihundert Jahren wach und vergrößert täglich seinen Einfluss. Und das schlimmste an Jormag ist, dass er den Geist kontrollieren kann. Kein Norn, der seinem Einfluss zu lange ausgesetzt wird, kann ihm widerstehen. Zhaitan hat die Toten auferweckt, um sie gegen ihre Verbündeten zu hetzen. Mordremoth hat die Sylvari, die nicht durch den Traum geschützt waren, kontrolliert. Jormag lockt alles und jeden in seine Fänge, ob durch falsche Versprechen oder rohe Gewalt. Gegen seinen Einfluss kann man sich nur wehren, wenn man einen starken Geist hat. Ein Moment der Schwäche, der Zweifel, und er schlägt zu."  
Magnus schauderte.  
„Du hast recht. Ich mag kaum daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn Hoelbrak gefallen wäre. Aber wir haben es ihnen gezeigt. Du hast es ihnen gezeigt!" lobte Magnus ihn. „Jormag hat seinen ersten Schachzug gemacht. Jetzt ist es vielleicht an der Zeit, zurückzuschlagen. Wir haben zwar nicht sehr viele Leute, aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, um euch zu unterstützen. Und sollten die Svanir auch nur daran denken, noch einmal so einen Angriff zu wagen, werden wir bereit sein."  
Er reichte Denngar die Hand, um seinem Versprechen Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
„Wenigstens einer in Löwenstein, auf den ich zählen kann!" bedankte sich Denngar.  
„Nicht nur einer." Ellen Kiel ging auf die beiden Norn zu. „Wie Kapitän Shud bereits anmerkte, werden wir der Sache mit den Portalen nachgehen. Wenn es hier in Löwenstein einen Kollaborateur der Svanir gibt, werden wir ihn finden. Das sind wir Euch schuldig."  
Denngar war überrascht, aber nicht weniger erfreut.  
„Danke, Kiel. Verzeihung, Kapitänin Kiel." Kiel lachte.  
„Schon in Ordnung. Ihr könnt mich ruhig Ellen nennen. Aber genug Geschwätz, auf uns wartet noch Arbeit, Magnus. Das Übliche."  
Magnus seufzte. „Die Arbeit is nie getan. Viel Glück, Denngar. Wie hören sicher bald wieder von einander."  
Denngar verabschiedete sich und brach nach Götterfels auf, wobei er sich jedoch noch etwas Zeit lies, um das neue Löwenstein zu betrachten.  
Nach der gestrigen Schlacht hatte er sich das verdient.

* * *

Die Straßen von Götterfels waren so belebt wie immer. Überall wo man hinging, egal ob in der Oberstadt oder in den Gassen darunter, traf man Bewohner, Besucher oder Händler, die ihre Waren feilboten. Sie priesen lautstark ihre Güter an: seltene Bücher, elonische Seide, Gewürze aus dem entfernten Cantha, die mittlerweile fast unbezahlbar waren. Die Lautstärke, die auf dem Marktplatz herrschte, war für die meisten vermutlich unerträglich, aber die Bürger von Götterfels waren es gewohnt. Für sie war es das alltägliche Leben in dieser riesigen, kunterbunten Stadt. Hier lebten nicht nur Krytaner, sondern auch Elonier, Canthaner und die Nachfahren der Ascalonier zusammen in Harmonie. Natürlich gab es hier und da Streitigkeiten, aber die Menschen hielten stets zueinander, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Selbst im Krieg mit den Drachen hatte sich diese Stadt kaum verändert, nicht einmal als Scarlet Dornstrauch sie während des Jubiläums von Königin Jennah angegriffen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch deren Politik und der Glänzenden Klinge zu verdanken, dass sie noch immer das Sagen hatte. Auch wenn die Gerüchte um die Königin und ihre engsten Verbündeten nie gänzlich verschwanden, da man hier und dort überall die Leute tuscheln sah und hörte. In so einer Stadt verbreiten sich Gerüchte schneller als der Wind, aber gerade das war vermutlich nur ein weiterer Bestandteil des Alltags.  
_Die Menschen sind schon ein kompliziertes Volk._  
Das Salma-Viertel, benannt nach der Urgroßmutter der Königin, die das Volk Krytas von der Herrschaft des Weißen Mantels befreit hatte, war das perfekte Beispiel dafür, was Götterfels ausmachte. Die Kneipen, wo Männer und auch Frauen nach getaner Arbeit sich mit Freunden trafen, einfach nur den Tag vergaßen, oder ihren Kummer ertranken; die Gassen, in denen sich die ärmsten der Armen aufhielten: Straßendiebe, Gauner oder einfach nur Opfer eines schweren Schicksalsschlags. Und natürlich die Herrenhäuser der reichen Familien, die es sich leisten konnten, in großen Häusern zu leben, die über dem Rest der Viertels thronten. Außerdem gab es im Viertel das Hospital und das Waisenhaus, die einzigen Orte, an denen man sah, dass sich Tyria im Krieg befand. Aber trotz allen Leids, das geschehen war, schienen die Leute glücklich zu sein. Die verwundeten Soldaten waren froh, noch am Leben zu sein, und wurden gut von den Schwestern und Priestern der Dwayna umsorgt. Und die Waisen spielten zufrieden in den Straßen und tollten sorglos umher. Ein Anblick, der selbst den stursten und mürrischsten das Herz hätte erwärmen können.  
„Ihr seit doch der Komandand, oder?" fragte einer der Knaben den riesigen Norn, der sich hinkniete und ihm liebevoll mit der Hand auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Ja, mein Kleiner, ich bin der Kommandan_t_. Das hast du gut erkannt!" lobte ihn Denngar.  
„Stimmt es, dass Ihr gegen zwei Drachen gekämpft habt?" fragte ihn eines der älteren Mädchen, das vermutlich nicht viel älter als zehn Jahre sein konnte.  
„In der Tat. Und bald werden die anderen folgen, das verspreche ich euch. Mordremoth war nicht der letzte." sagte er selbstsicher.  
„Mein Papa war bei den Seraphen im Dschungel. Er ist nicht mit den anderen zurückgekommen." schluchzte das Mädchen plötzlich.  
Denngar legte einen Arm um sie und versuchte, sie zu trösten.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, er wacht über dich, wo auch immer er jetzt ist. Er ist bestimmt stolz auf dich, so wie du es auf ihn sein kannst." flüsterte er und wischte ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Danke. Du bist fast wie mein Papa, nur viel, viel größer." sagte sie und umarmte den Hals des Norn.  
„Ich muss jetzt weiter, Kinder. Passt auf euch auf, ja? Und..." Er kramte ein paar Münzen hervor.  
„Kein Wort zu den Erwachsenen, ja?" flüsterte er und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Die Kinder waren außer sich vor Freude und dankten dem Norn, bevor er sich zu den Herrenhäusern aufmachte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete, aber das war in Götterfels nichts unübliches. Er klopfte sanft an eine massive, verzierte Holztür. Als seine Faust die Tür berührte, schwang sie langsam auf. Verdutzt starrte er in den Raum, zögernd, hineinzugehen. Er wollte schon instinktiv seine Waffe ziehen, als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte.  
„Da bist du ja endlich. Komm rein, mein Freund. Ich bin oben." sagte sie. Er tat wie gebeten und duckte sich, um durch die Tür zu passen.  
„Und mach die Türe bitte hinter dir wieder zu."  
Drinnen war es so geräumig, dass er sogar problemlos aufrecht stehen konnte, ohne sich den Kopf an der Decke anzustoßen. Dachte er zumindest.  
„Pass auf die Lampe auf."  
_Welche Lampe? _dachte Denngar, bevor seine Nasenspitze eben jene Lampe berührte.  
_Ach, diese Lampe.  
_Mit einem gekonnten Manöver wich er der Gefahr aus und ging die massiven Treppen, denen sein Gewicht nicht einmal etwas ausmachte, hinauf. Am Fenster hinter einem kunstvollen, mit allen möglichen magischen Utensilien beladenen Schreibtisch, stand eine junge Frau in einem eleganten, dunkelroten Kleid, passend zu ihren langen, welligen Haaren.  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich mit den Kleinen unterhalten hast. Du hast ein wirklich großes Herz, und das sage ich nicht nur, weil du ein Norn bist." sagte sie, und drehte sich um. Mit einem warmen Lächeln ging sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen, mein Großer!"  
„Ich hasse es, wenn du mich so nennst, Miranda." seufzte Denngar. „Aber ich freue mich auch. Es ist lange her, meine Freundin. Danke für deinen Brief."  
„Bitte, setzt dich doch – ähm, irgendwo..."  
„Schon gut, mir macht es nichts aus, eine Weile zu stehen!" lachte Denngar.  
„Nein, du kannst dich auf mein Bett setzen, wenn du willst. Das sollte zumindest groß genug sein. Ich muss noch zwei Briefe an diese eine Handelsgilde schreiben, und noch so eine Sache für den Orden erledigen – lange Geschichte. Hast du Durst?" fragte sie den Norn, während sie sich an den Schreibtisch setzte und einige Papiere hervorkramte.  
„Mach dir bitte keine Umstände wegen mir, Miranda. Wie ich sehe, hast du viel zu tun, ich kann auch später wieder..."  
„Nein, ach was, das ist schnell erledigt. Du hast bestimmt viel zu erzählen, nach dem, was in Hoelbrak passiert ist. Und dann ist da ja noch unser Spähtrupp." sagte sie, während sie hastig den ersten Brief schrieb. Denngar war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich auf das Bett setzten wollte, da er nur ungern die Einrichtung seiner Freunde zerstörte. Er presste erst vorsichtig, dann etwas kräftiger mit der Hand auf das Möbelstück. Tatsächlich schien es ihn zu halten und so setzte er sich auf das bequeme Bett der Magierin.  
„Glut!" rief sie plötzlich, und Denngar erschreckte sich kurz, und sah sich danach verwirrt um. Noch verwirrter war er, als ein kleines, leuchtendes Etwas durch den Raum flog. Besonders, da es brannte.  
„Hol unserem Gast bitte ein Glas Wasser, mein Kleiner, ja?" sagte sie zu dem Ding, das neben ihr schwebte. Erst jetzt erkannte Denngar, dass es ein Feuerelementar war. Oder zumindest so aussah.  
„Ähm... ich wusste gar nicht, dass du seit neustem ein Haustier hast. Hast du keine Angst, dass es dir aus Versehen dein Haus abfackelt?" fragte er, noch immer vollkommen entgeistert, als das Elementar die Treppen hinab flog.  
„Glut? Ach was, der kleine kann gerade mal eine Kerze anzünden. Und du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich eine Elementarmagierin bin. Selbst wenn es hier anfängt zu brennen, kann ich mich darum kümmern. Ich hab das arme Ding in einem Inquestur-Labor gefunden. Sie haben es irgendwie geschrumpft und fast völlig harmlos gemacht. Ich habe den kleinen gerettet und anscheinend hat er sich an mich gewöhnt." erzählte sie, während Glut mit einem Glas Wasser in den Händen – wenn man sie so nennen konnte – zu Denngar flog, der zögernd das Glas nahm, das bei den Norn eher als Fingerhut durchgegangen wäre.  
„Ziemlich kräftig, der kleine." bemerkte er.  
„Ja, nicht wahr? Ich hatte erst Bedenken, wozu er im Stande sein könnte, aber er ist wirklich ein Schatz. Ich glaube, er mag dich!" sagte sie. „Oder er wartet darauf, dass du dich bei ihm bedankst."  
„Äh... danke, Glut!" sagte Denngar. Der kleine Elementar machte etwas, das wie ein Salto aussah.  
„Ich glaube, er freut sich. Jetzt musst du ihm bloß noch das Kämpfen beibringen."  
„Oh je, lieber nicht. Wer weiß, was dem Kerlchen alles einfallen würde. Er kann manchmal etwas... launisch sein." erklärte Miranda. Denngar grinste.  
„Da kommt er ja ganz nach dir. Ich könnte ihn für den Pakt verpflichten. Na, was sagst du? Leutnant Glut, klingt das nicht toll?"  
Das Elementar schien den Witz nicht verstanden zu haben.  
„Er ist nicht unbedingt der hellste. Bildlich gesprochen. Aber als Lichtquelle könnte er durchaus nützlich sein." schlug Miranda vor.  
„Nein, keine Angst, Glut. Dich wird niemand zwangsverpflichten, dafür sorge ich, mein Kleiner. Ach, wo wir schon bei verpflichten sind, erinnerst du dich an meine Schwester Deborah?"  
„Ja, sie war in Orr zusammen mit... Korporal Bane, glaube ich. Hat es leider nicht geschafft, der Arme. Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Denngar.  
„Nun, Debs hat es offenbar geschafft, unsere Freunde von der Krone so sehr zu beeindrucken, dass sie einen Posten am Hof angeboten bekommen hat. Sie wird Mitglied der Glänzenden Klinge." sagte die Magierin stolz.  
„Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten! Ich freue mich für Euch beiden. Schön zu sehen, dass die Königin Können und Mut zu schätzen weiß. Ich habe mich aber schon gefragt, warum du nicht längst zu ihnen gehörst. Oder weiß ich es nur noch nicht?" fragte Denngar neugierig.  
„Wenn ich es jemandem sagen würde, dann dir. Es ist – oh, da klopft jemand an die Tür. So viel Besuch heute."  
Miranda schwang sich von ihrem Stuhl und eilte die Treppen hinunter. Dabei fegte sie aus Versehen einen Zettel vom Tisch. Denngar nahm ihn und legte ihn zurück auf den Tisch, wobei er die Privatsphäre seiner Freundin natürlich respektieren und den Zettel nicht weiter beachten wollte, wäre da nicht dieser Name gewesen, den seine Augen erhaschten: _Kento Ishimura_.  
Es sah aus wie ein Dokument vom Orden der Gerüchte, eine Art Dossier, aber nicht dasselbe, dass er zuvor erhalten hatte. Hastig überflog er das Dokument und bemerkte dabei einige Notizen am Rand in Mirandas Handschrift. Ein Wort tauchte relativ häufig auf: _Avatar_. Der Krieger besitzt anscheinend seit seiner Kindheit eine seltene Gabe, die von den Derwischen, den frommen Kämpfern aus Elona, deren Geheimnisse seit Jahrhunderten als nahezu vergessen gelten, genutzt wurde:  
Die Fähigkeit, die Macht des Kriegsgottes Balthasar zu entfesseln und für kurze Zeit zu dessen Abbild auf dem Schlachtfeld zu werden.  
Denngar war so von dieser Erkenntnis überrascht, dass er hochschreckte, als er etwas warmes neben seinem Gesicht spürte. Es war Glut, der vor den Augen des Norn bedrohlich hin und her flog, als wolle er ihn dazu bringen, den Zettel wieder hinzulegen. Denngar tat wie von ihm verlangt und setzte sich wieder, gerade rechtzeitig. Miranda kam die Treppen hoch, und hinter ihr ein bekanntes Gesicht. Der Hauptmann der Seraphen, in voller Rüstung, kam auf den Norn zu.  
„Denngar, schön Euch unbeschadet zu sehen! Wir haben von dem Angriff erfahren, aber leider erst, als er schon vorbei war. Ein Glück, dass der Pakt zur Stelle war." Denngar schüttelte ihm die Hand.  
„Logan! Ich freue mich auch, Euch zu sehen, mein Freund. Ich bin gerade so dem Tod entronnen. Aber wir haben zwei Drachen überlebt, den dritten packen wir auch noch, hmm?"  
„Ha! Ich werde Grenth nicht eher einen Besuch abstatten, bis der letzte von ihnen erledigt ist! Wie geht es Eir?"  
„Gut, ich soll dir einen Gruß von ihr ausrichten. Sie hat viel zu tun, jetzt, da sie Weißbär abgelöst hat." sagte Denngar.  
„Weißbär? Ist er..." fragte Logan überrascht.  
„Nein, er hat es überlebt, aber er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste. Nicht, dass wir Norn wirklich einen Anführer bräuchten, aber es ist an der Zeit, Jormag endlich den Kampf anzusagen, und da hätte ich niemand lieber an der Spitze als sie." Logan stimmte ihm nickend zu.  
„In der Tat. Aber ich habe leider viel zu erledigen, sonst wäre ich noch etwas länger geblieben. Miranda, ich wollte Euch nur mitteilen, dass die Gräfin mit Eurem Wunsch einverstanden ist. Unter uns gesagt, schien sie allerdings etwas enttäuscht zu sein."  
„Ach, wirklich? Sieht wohl so aus, als hätte Anise ein Auge auf mich geworfen, was?" sagte Miranda. Ihre Mundwinkeln formten sich zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln.  
„Ach, so ist das also." warf Denngar ein. „Das Angebot galt dir! Aber du hast abgelehnt."  
Sie nickte. „Wie scharfsinnig von dir, mein Bester. Ja, du hast recht, eigentlich bekam ich den Posten angeboten. Aber, ganz ehrlich gesagt, mir steht die Uniform einfach nicht."  
„Echt? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." meinte Logan.  
„Ach, tatsächlich, _Logan_?" antwortete Miranda.  
„Nun, äh... Wie gesagt, ich habe viel zu tun. Auf bald, Miranda. Denngar." Er neigte den Kopf zum Abschied und eilte hinaus. Denngar sah ihm hinterher und drehte sich dann mit einem Schmunzeln zu Miranda um. „Was war denn das gerade?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich würde fast meinen, dass er auch ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat." lachte Denngar.  
„Ach was. Es weiß doch jeder, dass er nur Augen für unsere Königin hat. Leider macht Liebe auch bekanntlich blind. Weißt du, Denngar, man muss nicht nur die Schwächen seiner Feinde, sondern auch die seiner Freunde kennen."  
„Muss ich mir jetzt so langsam Sorgen machen, dass ich vor dir nichts mehr geheim halten kann?" fragte Denngar, wobei er sich selbst nicht sicher war, ob es zum Spaß oder aus Angst war.  
„Außer das, was du mir selbst erzählt hast und was man so von den Leuten aufschnappt, weiß ich über dich nichts. Also keine Sorge. Das ist nunmal eine der vielen Aufgaben des Ordens. Informationen sammeln. Das macht die Abtei im Grunde ja auch. So verschieden sind die beiden gar nicht." meinte die Magierin.  
„Hmm... Nur, dass es bei der Abtei meist verstaubte Objekte und keine Leute sind. Aber du hast natürlich recht. Das weiß ich selbst, deswegen war der Pakt auch so eine gute Idee." fügte Denngar hinzu. Miranda nickte.  
„In der Tat. Da fällt mir ein: Es gibt da etwas, dass ich die zeigen wollte. Normalerweiße sollten dich die Berichte vom Orden nichts angehen, aber in diesem Falle... Komm näher." Denngar kam näher zur Magierin, die ihm ein Dokument zeigte. Eines, dass er schon kannte. Er tat so, als hätte er es noch nie gesehen.  
„Tu nicht so. Du hast ihn doch schon gelesen."  
Denngar sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an. Er fühlte sich beschämt, wie ein Täter, der überfuhrt wurde.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung formten sich die roten Lippen seiner Freundin zu einem Lächeln.  
„Du musst noch viel lernen, mein Großer. Hier, du hast einen kleinen Knick am Rand hinterlassen. Für die Größe deiner Finger fast schon erstaunlich klein. Aber egal. Nur ein kleiner Test. Nun, unser canthanischer Kriegsmeister ist offenbar ein Avatar. Das kann unserer Truppe noch nützlich werden." erklärte sie.  
„Ich erinnere mich. Nach der Klaueninsel habe ich der Abtei bei einem Ritual geholfen, um Zhaitans Diener abzuwehren. Ich wurde selbst kurz zu einem Avatar von Balthasar." antwortete Denngar. Miranda war sichtlich erstaunt.  
„Wirklich? Das ist... interessant. Nun, dann weißt du ja, wozu so jemand im Stande ist. Er kann es sogar willentlich einsetzen. Aber, da ist noch etwas, was ich dir zeigen wollte. Hier." Sie legte Denngar ein weiteres Dokument hin. Er laß es sich in aller Ruhe durch und als er fertig war, schaute er Miranda fragend an.  
„Einer unserer Agenten hat einen Funkspruch im Eisklammsund abgefangen. Die Frequenz passt zu der, die die Inquestur benutzt." erklärte sie.  
„Das heißt, die Inquestur ist im Eisklammsund. Und?" fragte Denngar.  
„Das ist nicht alles. Hier. Wir haben versucht, den Empfänger zu orten. Es könnte natürlich ein Fehler sein, aber das Signal endet in den Fernen Zittergipfeln."  
Denngar strich sich über den Bart. „Ehrlich gesagt überrascht mich das nicht. Sie waren auch schon lange vor uns in Orr. Aber... meinst du, sie könnten etwas mit den Svanir zu tun haben?"  
„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Aber jetzt, wo du es sagst... Es wäre möglich. Ich frage mich dennoch, wer sie kontaktiert hat. Die Svanir können wir fast ausschließen. Sie würden sich normalerweiße nie mit so einer Technik befassen. Die Inquestur hat keine bekannten Lager im Eisklammsund, aber das heißt nichts. Ich werde die Sache weiter im Auge behalten. So, aber genug davon."  
Sie räumte die Papiere zur Seite und stand auf.  
„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, was gestern passiert ist. Und dass du nur knapp mit dem Leben entkommen bist." sagte sie bedrückt und ging näher auf Denngar zu.  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Einerseits bin ich froh, dass wir es überlebt haben. Aber... du weißt, ich habe viele Schlachten geschlagen. Du warst bei mehreren sogar dabei. Diese war anders. Es war wie ein Pfeil mitten ins Herz. Es hat gezeigt, wozu Jormag im Stande ist. Außerdem..."  
Er seufzte. „Außerdem sorge ich mich um Aela."  
„Deine Tochter? Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Miranda schockiert.  
„Du weißt es nicht? Sie ist mit in die Fernen Zittergipfel gegangen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie geht. Wenn ihr etwas zustößt... es wäre meine Schuld. Ich... weiß nicht, ob ich darüber hinweg käme."  
Miranda legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Sag sowas nicht. Ich hatte meiner Schwester auch verboten, mit dem Pakt nach Orr zu gehen. Sie hat ebenfalls nicht auf mich gehört, und jetzt ist sie bei der Glänzenden Klinge. Sie hat überlebt, und bei dem, was deine Tochter geleistet hat, habe ich keine Zweifel, dass sie es ebenfalls schaffen wird. Also gräm dich nicht."  
„Danke, Miranda. Du hast recht, jammern hilft auch nichts. Es tat gut, darüber zu reden."  
„Du weißt, dass ich jederzeit für dich da bin." sagte Miranda. Denngar umarmte sie. Zum Glück war sie recht groß für eine Menschenfrau.  
„Ich sollte jetzt so langsam aufbrechen. Ich habe Eir versprochen, dass ich ihr in Hoelbrak helfe. Außerdem wollte ich noch Marjory und Kasmeer besuchen. Danke für deine Gastfreundschaft, Miranda." sagte der Norn.  
„Schade, ich hatte gehofft du würdest länger bleiben. Bestell den beiden schöne Grüße von mir. Und Eir auch." antwortete Miranda.  
„Moment, fast hätte ich es vergessen!" rief sie, als Denngar gerade die Treppen hinunter ging. Sie drückte ihm einen Brief in die Hand.  
„Den soll ich dir geben. Ich weiß selbst nicht, von wem er ist. Aber du findest das bestimmt heraus. Mach's gut, mein Großer!" sagte sie, bevor sie sich über die Treppe lehnte und ihm ganz plötzlich einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Denngar starrte sie einen Moment an und wusste nicht, was gerade passiert war. Nach dieser unerwarteten Geste schaute er noch einmal den Brief an, dem sie ihn gegeben hatte.  
Er öffnete ihn erst, als er wieder draußen war. Wo er eigentlich Tinte erwartet hatte, zeigte sich ihm leeres Papier, bis auf eine Zeichnung in der Mitte: Ein Rabe. Denngar schmunzelte und steckte den Brief wieder weg. Er wusste genau, wer der Absender war.

* * *

_Wie stark der Wind auch heult, wie laut der Donner kracht,  
Kämpfen wir gegen die See  
Erwehren uns des Sturms, bei Tage und bei Nacht  
Auf dass unser Schiff nicht untergeh'  
Unser Mut und uns're Ehr' haben uns bald nach Haus' gebracht  
Wo ich dich endlich wiederseh... _

„Bezahl ich dich eigentlich für's Singen oder für's Steuern, Petyr?"  
„Hm?"  
Petyr drehte den Kopf in Richtung Heck, von wo die Stimme seines Kapitäns ertönte. Verdutzt stellte er fest, dass er nirgends zu sehen war. Er kratzte sich den Kopf, der mit kurzen braunen, von grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Haaren bedeckt war. Er hatte einen kurzen Schnurr- und Unterlippenbart, der meistens im Vergleich zu den Haaren sehr gepflegt war. Petyr wandte sich wieder seinem Lied zu, während er das Schiff durch das ruhige Wasser lenkte.  
Plötzlich schreckte er auf, als er nach rechts schaute, und einen blutroten Ledermantel vor sich sah. Darin steckte ein Norn mit schwarzen, welligen Haaren und einem beeindruckend langen Vollbart mit drei Zöpfen. Er hatte mehrere Narben im Gesicht und trug eine Augenklappe über dem rechten Auge.  
Auf seiner Schulter saß ein Rabe.  
„Ich hasse es, wenn du einfach so vor mir auftauchst, Käpt'n!" stöhnte Petyr.  
„So langsam solltest du daran gewöhnt sein, Kleinfinger! Wenn du wenigstens nur halb so gut singen könntest, wie du segelst." lachte der Kapitän.  
Der Mensch schnaubte. „Ohne mich wäre dein Schiff schon mehrmals an irgendeinem Riff zerschellt!"  
„Pah! Wenn ich dich nicht so gut leiden könnte, würde ich das Schiff selbst steuern. Aber irgendetwas musst du ja für dein Geld tun."  
„Welches Geld? Es ist schon ewig her, dass wir Beute gemacht haben. Die letzten Schiffe, die wir gesehen haben, waren alles Wracks. Und dafür soll ich mir den Arsch abfrieren..."  
„Noch sind wir nicht in den Zittergipfeln. Wenn wir Pech haben, finden wir nichtmal einen Durchgang und können gleich wieder Segel zurück nach Götterfels setzen."  
„Wäre mir auf jeden Fall lieber. Verdammte Norn. Nur ihr seid starrköpfig genug, um so eine sinnlose und gefährliche Reise zu wagen." murrte er.  
„Hast du etwa Angst? Du kannst ja gerne nach Götterfels zurückschwimmen."  
„Ich habe Angst davor, nicht gut genug bezahlt zu werden, das ist alles."  
Der Kapitän schaute sich um. Ringsum nichts als Wasser. Sie hatten die Janthir-Bucht vor Kurzem hinter sich gelassen und segelten weiter nach Nordosten. Wenn sich seine Vermutung bestätigte, dann müssten sie in weniger als zwei Tage an der Küste der Wälder angelangt sein, die als die „Grünen Kaskaden" bekannt sind. Falls sie dort wirklich einen befahrbaren Weg in die Fernen Zittergipfel fänden, würde das neue Möglichkeiten im Kampf gegen den Eisdrachen offenbaren.  
„Käpt'n Loki!" rief jemand. „Wir haben etwas gefunden!"  
Loki ging die Treppen des Hauptdecks hinab und sah, wie einige seiner Matrosen eine schwere, algenbedeckte Schatztruhe an Bord zogen. Die Frau, die ihn gerufen hatte, stand daneben und winkte ihn her. Sie hatte gewelltes, kastanienbraunes Haar, das ihr bis zur Schulter reichte. Hin und wieder fielen einige Locken über das rechte Auge. Ihre Augen hatten eine recht ungewöhnliche Farbe: Ein leuchtendes Purpur. Das auffallenste war jedoch, dass sie ein langes, ebenfalls violettes Kleid mit weißem Korsett trug, das fast immer makellos aussah. „Wir haben es in einem der Wracks gefunden. Vermutlich ein krytanisches Handelsschiff."  
„Gute Arbeit, Eve!" lobte sie der Norn. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir hier haben."  
Er wischte den Morast beiseite und warf einen Blick auf das Schloss.  
„Hm, nicht übel." staunte er. Es hatte die Zeit unter Wasser offenbar unbeschadet überstanden. Es hatte noch nicht einmal Rost angesetzt.  
„Bekommst du das auf?" fragte ihn Eve.  
Er rollte die Augen und sah sie schmunzelnd an. Dann zückte er seinen Rapier, steckte dessen Spitze in das Schloss, drehte ihn herum und zog ihn wieder heraus. Dann tratt er kräftig mit dem Absatz seiner schwarzen Lederstiefeln dagegen und das Schloss fiel klirrend zu Boden.  
„Nicht übel!" staunte Eve.  
„Funktioniert immer. Naja, so gut wie immer." sagte er und kniete sich über die Truhe. Seine Crew sah voller Erwartung zu, wie er langsam öffnete.  
Sogar Petyr hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt.  
„Und, sind wir glücklich, Käpt'n?" fragte er.  
Der Käpt'n machte große Augen. Er hatte sie nur einen Spalt geöffnet, so dass nur er den Inhalt sehen konnte. Und Eve, was er jedoch nicht bemerkte.  
„Loki? Sind wir glücklich?" drängte der Steuermann abermals. Loki schloss die Truhe wieder.  
„Das sind wir, mein Freund, das sind wir. Bringt sie in meine Kajüte. Nochmals gute Arbeit!"  
Die Crew sah ihn verdutzt an, aber sie hatten besseres zu tun, als ihren Kapitän in Frage zu stellen und taten, wie ihnen gehießen. Nur Eve blieb noch da.  
„Wenn wir Glück haben, stoßen wir noch auf weitere Wracks. Etwas Schwarzpulver könnte nicht schaden, allerdings glaube ich kaum, dass wir brauchbares finden werden. Unsere Asura hat schon die Hälfte aufgebraucht." seufzte sie. „Irgendwann jagt sie uns alle in die Luft."  
„Die kleine weiß, was sie tut. Ich vertraue ihr. Aber sag ihr trotzdem, dass wir das Pulver brauchen."  
„Aye, Käpt'n!" sagte sie und salutierte, jedoch nicht steif und verkrampft, sondern äußert elegant.  
„Und Eve? Eine Frage brennt mir seit Tagen auf der Zunge. Wie bringst du es fertig, so ein Kleid auf hoher See zu tragen? Hast du ein ganzes Arsenal von denen?" fragte Loki neugierig. Sie kicherte leise.  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht ist mein Kleid ja nur eine Illusion?" sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern und verschwand dann unter Deck. Loki schaute ihr noch lange nach.  
„Verdammt, Käpt'n. Hast du dich etwa in die Mesmerin verguckt? Mein Vater hat immer gesagt: Eine Frau auf hoher See bringt nur Unglück." brummte Petyr.  
„Dein Vater hat dich also als Unglück bezeichnet, Kleinfinger?" sagte Loki kühl.  
„Hab ich etwa einen Nerv getroffen? Immerhin weiß ich, wer mein Vater war!" sagte Kleinfinger mit einem bösen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Loki schaute ihn an, als würde er ihn im nächsten Moment über Bord werfen. Dann lachte er laut, die Hände an den Bauch gelegt und klopfte dem Mann auf die Schulter, wobei er fast tatsächlich über Bord gefallen wäre. „Aus dir wird noch was!"  
„Hoffentlich kein Fischfutter."  
"Wo wir schon beim Thema Fischfutter sind, wer steuert denn eigentlich das Boot gerade, wenn du hier unten rumlungerst?"  
"Hat du dich mal umgeguckt? Weit und breit offenes Meer und keine Brise. Das Schiff wird es überleben, wenn ich mal für einen Augenblick das Steuerrad loslasse.  
Aber egal, was war jetzt eigentlich in der Truhe? Gold?"  
„Besser als Gold. Viel besser."


	6. Kapitel 6: Ein beschwerlicher Pfad

**Kapitel 6: Ein beschwerlicher Pfad**

Der Wind heulte und schleuderte ihnen den Schnee entgegen, der wie ein Pfeilhagel auf sie niederprasste. Die Kälte grub sich wie mit eisigen Klauen in Mark und Bein. Jeder Schritt war eine Qual, denn sie mussten nicht nur dem Sturm trotzen, sondern auch dem meterhohen Schnee unter ihren Füßen. Sie hatten das Gefühl, kaum voranzukommen, denn als einziger Anhaltspunkt dienten ihnen ihre Fußspuren im Schnee hinter ihnen. Um sie herum lag ein weißer, undurchdringlicher Schleier. Es war das einzige, was sie mit ihren vom Schnee tränenden Augen erblicken waren mitten in einen Schneesturm hineingeraten. Die Gruppe hatte den Eisklamm-Sund hinter sich gelassen und musste nun das Gebirge durchqueren, das sie von den Fernen Zittergipfeln trennte. Sie kamen bis zum Anbruch der Nacht ein gutes Stück voran, bevor sie rasteten. Für einige von ihnen war es eine schlaflose Nacht gewesen, da sie Angst um ihre Freunde und Familien in Hoelbrak hatten. Die Ungewissheit ließ ihnen keine Ruhe. Sie brachen bereits in der Dämmerung wieder auf, doch nach wenigen Stunden hatte sich das Wetter schlagartig verändert. Nun hatten sie keine anderen Wahl, als den Sturm zu durchqueren. Der einizige Weg war der, der nach vorn führte.  
„Bleibt zusammen! Wir dürfen uns nicht - " ertönte Ysmirs Stimme, bevor sie im tosenden Wind unterging. Er ging an der Spitze neben Kento und Raegar, dicht gefolgt von Sif und Schnee. Dahinter waren Floxx und Aela, die die Asura auf ihre Schultern genommen hatte, da sie mit ihren kurzen Beinen kaum hinterher gekommen war. Dadurch hatte die Wächterin jedoch etwas mehr Mühe, da sie nun bei jedem Schritt tiefer in den Schnee einsank. Gunnar, Brinjolf und Cahirah bildeten das Schlusslicht und hatten gefährlich viel Abstand zum Rest der Gruppe. Sie wollten dichter aufschließen, doch die Sylvari kämpfte mit der Kälte und bebte am ganzen Leib, trotz des Dolyakfells, das ihr als Umhang diente. Brinjolf stützte sie und half ihr, voranzukommen, doch es fiel ihnen äußerst schwer, mit dem Rest der Gruppe mitzuhalten. „Haltet noch etwas länger durch! Der Sturm lichtet sich sicher bald. Aber wir müssen weiter!" rief der Elementarmagier. Cahirah brachte nicht mehr als ein Stottern als Antwort hervor. Der Sturm wurde immer dichter, die Luft immer kälter, der Wind immer stärker. Bald verloren sie sogar Aela und Floxx aus den Augen, und Gunnar erhöhte sein Tempo, da er nicht riskieren wollte, dass sie sich trennten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cahirahs Beine starr vor Kälte waren und sie sich kaum die Hilfe von Brinjolf bewegen konnte. Auch er hatte schwer zu kämpfen, obwohl die Kälte ihm wesentlich weniger Probleme bereitete als seiner Gefährtin.  
Plötzlich bemerkte Brinjolf, dass Gunnar nicht länger bei ihnen war. „Gunnar!" rief er aus vollen Lungen.  
„GUNNAR!"  
Keine Antwort. Sein Bruder war nirgends zu sehen. „Gunnar! Aela! Ysmir! He!" schrie er abermals, doch seine Rufe gingen im Sturm unter. Verzweifelt stellte er fest, dass sie alleine waren. Die anderen konnten sie weder hören noch sehen. Sie waren nun vorerst auf sich gestellt.  
„Br...Brinjolf..." hauchte Cahirah zwischen ihren gefrorenen Lippen hervor. Und dann gaben ihre Beine nach. Sie sackte in Brinjolfs Armen zusammen.  
„Cahirah! Cahirah, hörst du mich?" sagte er und schüttelte sie, doch sie gab nur ein leises, gequältes Stöhnen von sich.  
„Verdammt! Wir werden hier noch umkommen..." fluchte er.  
_Wir müssen nur so lange durchhalten, bis sie uns finden _dachte er. _Sie werden uns finden! Sie müssen uns finden..._  
Er brüllte abermals, doch es schien keinen Zweck zu haben. Er überlegte, ob er versuchen sollte, sich mithilfe von Magie durch den Sturm zu schlagen und die anderen zu suchen. Doch er müsste Cahirah alleine lassen, was ihr sicheres Ende beudeuten würde. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.  
Brinjolf kniete sich neben die Mesmerin und nahm seine verbleibende Kraft zusammen. Er schloss die Augen, und die Luft um sie herum fing langsam an, voller Magie zu surren. Die Bemalung an seinem Körper fing an, leicht zu glühen. Er atmete schwer. Er schwitzte. Eine wabernde, orangene Kuppel formte sich um die beiden herum und der Schnee, der darauf traf, verdampfte beim Aufprall. Langsam kehrte die Wärme in ihren Körpern zurück, aber beide waren zu schwach, um sich weiter durch den Sturm zu kämpfen. Sie mussten ausharren, bis der Sturm sich lichten würde...

* * *

Der Sturm wurde immer dichter, so dass man bald kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen konnten.  
Ysmir schaute ständig zurück, in der Angst, die Gruppe könnte getrennt werden. Aela und Floxx kamen zwar gut voran, aber je weniger sie sahen, desto nervöser wurde die Norn. Auch sie schaute zurück, doch sie konnte niemanden erkennen. „Floxx, könnt Ihr laufen? Ich muss nach den anderen sehen!" beschloss sie.  
„Was? Seid Ihr völlig übergeschnappt, Bookah?" fuhr die Asura sie an. „Es ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung. Wenn wir noch weiter von den anderen getrennt werden, haben wir ein viel größeres Problem! Ich wette, sie sind immer noch hinter uns."  
Aela seufzte. Sie war sich da nicht so sicher. Plötzlich kam eine Gestalt aus dem Schneegestöber hervorgebrochen: Gunnar.  
„Seht Ihr, hab ich es nicht gesagt?" stellte die Asura triumphierend fest. Gunnar keuchte schwer und japste nach Luft, doch die Kälte brannte ihm in der Kehle. „Brinjolf... die Sylvari! Sie.." stieß er hervor. Aela hatte ihr Tempo bereits verlangsamt, als sie Gunnar sah, doch nun war sie sogar stehengeblieben. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt. „Nein." antwortete Gunnar. „Die Sylvari hat ziemlich gefroren. Mein Bruder hat ihr geholfen, aber dann haben wir euch aus den Augen verloren! Ich bin vorgerannt, um euch einzuholen..." keuchte er.  
„Großartig, das heißt, sie sind jetzt ganz alleine? Zu zweit werden sie wohl kaum eine Chance haben!" rief Floxx zornig. „Warum habt Ihr sie auch aus den Augen gelassen?"  
Gunnar sah sie entsetzt an. _Sie hat recht, es ist allein meine Schuld _dachte er. Was, wenn sie erfrieren? Er hatte den Großteil des Gepäcks bei sich, und sie im Stich gelassen. Er senkte den Kopf, doch Aela legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich suche sie." sagte sie entschlossen.  
„Das ist Selbstmord!" protestierte die Asura auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Ihr bleibt bei Gunnar." sagte Aela.  
„Nein, ich gehe mit Euch! Es ist immerhin meine Schuld, dass sie jetzt allein sind." warf Gunnar ein und sah dabei Floxx an.  
„Was? Nein, ich habe das nicht so gemeint! Ach, bei der Alchemie, na schön! Suchen wir sie zusammen..." seufzte die Asura.  
Aela warf einen Blick nach vorne, doch Ysmir und die anderen waren schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen. Und so gingen sie zurück.

* * *

Ysmir sah nach jedem Schritt über die Schulter, doch er sah immer weniger. Er wusste, dass sie nicht langsamer werden durften, sonst würde der Sturm sie sicherlich schon bald verschlingen. Trotzdem war es seine Aufgabe, die Gruppe anzuführen: Wenn jemand zurückbliebe, wäre er schuld daran. Und bald sah er nur noch Sif, die direkt neben ihm lief. Die anderen könnten bereits längst von ihnen abgeschnitten sein, und keiner ihrer Rufe würde zu ihnen vordringen können.  
„Wir können nicht weiter! Wir müssen uns sicher sein, dass wir die anderen nicht verloren haben!"  
brüllte der Norn so laut er konnte, und trotzdem konnte Sif ihn nur mit Mühe verstehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie dies für eine schlechte Idee hielt. Ysmir starrte sie fragend an. _Verdammt, was soll ich tun? Sag es mir, Sif, sag es mir!_ dachte er und stand wie angewurzelt da.  
Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen: Vor oder zurück. Und er konnte es nicht.  
„Schnee! Bleib hier!" rief die Waldläuferin. Ihr Gefährte rannte zurück durch den Nebel, als hätte er die Witterung von etwas aufgenommen. Oder von jemandem. Sif sah Ysmir in die Augen. Ihr Blick verriet ihm alles. _Ich muss ihm nach, Ysmir, es tut mir leid.  
_„Warte!" brüllte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie war bereits hinter dem Wolf her. Nun war er allein, inmitten des Sturms.  
_Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen. Wir hätten zusammen bleiben sollen! Und ich bin an allem Schuld! _warf er sich vor. Ein schöner Anführer war er. Er hatte die Gruppe doch erst in den Schneesturm geführt, und es nicht geschafft, sie alle heil raus zu führen. Denngar hatte sich in ihm getäuscht. Er hatte es verdient, hier zu erfrieren. Er blieb einfach stehen und wartete. Er wollte es hinter sich bringen.  
Eine Pranke packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn durch den Nebel. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und wollte nach ihr greifen, doch seine Arme bewegten sich nicht so schnell, wie er wollte. „Ysmir!" brüllte jemand mit tiefer, dröhnender Stimme. „Ysmir! Komm zu dir!"  
„Raegar?" Erst jetzt erkannte Ysmir den Charr wieder, der an seinem Arm zerrte.  
„Noch siehst du nicht wie ein Eisblock aus, also beweg dich gefälligst!" raunte er. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er kaum Schwierigkeiten, gegen den Sturm anzubrüllen. Die Charr waren vermutlich im Brüllen geübt. Ysmir setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, mit Raegars Hilfe.  
Nach den ersten Schritten kam er auch alleine wieder voran und bemerkte, dass der Wind allmählich schwächer wurde. Nach einer Weile, es kam Ysmir fast wie Stunden vor, lichtete sich auch der weiße Schleier vor ihren Augen wieder und Ysmir sah Kento, der vor ihnen lief. Auch er schien ob der Kälte etwas angeschlagen, aber er hatte sich wacker durchgekämpft. Er schien auch sichtlich erleichtert, als der Norn und der Charr hinter ihm auftauchten.  
„Du hast ihn gefunden! Alles in Ordnung, Ysmir?" rief der Mensch. Das Heulen des Windes hatte ebenfalls nachgelassen. Ysmir seufzte schwer.  
„Wir haben die anderen aus den Augen verloren. Sif... Sif ist sie suchen gegangen. Wir müssen..."  
„Nein, zu riskant. Wir sollten abwarten, bis der Sturm endgültig vorbei ist." warf der Ingenieur ein.  
„Nichts da! Das sind meine Leute, _unsere_ Leute! Ich lasse sie nicht im Stich." protestierte Ysmir. Raegar schüttelte den Kopf, dass seine schwarz-grauen Mähne flatterte und Schneeflocken in alle Richtungen verstreute. „Der Charr hat recht, es ist zu riskant. Wir sollten noch ein kleines Stück gehen, damit wir sicher sind. Wenn wir wieder bei Kräften sind, suchen wir sie." fügte Kento hinzu. Ysmir sah zwischen den beiden wütend hin und her und schnaubte.  
„Wir haben es auch geschafft, also ist den anderen sicher auch nichts passiert. Die sind alle jünger als wir." lachte der Charr.  
„Das ist die falsche Zeit für Späße! Und außerdem habe ich das Kommando, und ich sage, dass wir sie jetzt suchen." befahl Ysmir und baute sich vor Raegar auf. Dieser knurrte und sah ihm in die Augen. „So ist das also? Gib's zu, du hast einen Fehler gemacht, und hast jetzt Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Los, sag es, du hast Angst!" bellte er. Ysmir ballte die Faust. Raegar ging noch näher auf ihn zu, so dass sich ihre Köpfe schon fast berührten. Kento wieß die beiden an, sich zu beruhigen, doch sie beachteten ihn gar nicht. Trotzdem war er bereit, jederzeit einzugreifen.  
„Ich weiß, was es heist, als Legion zu kämpfen und unter einem Zenturio zu dienen. Jetzt folge ich dir, aber ich bin kein blinder Idiot, der zulässt, dass du zweimal nacheinander denselben Fehler begehst. Also hör auf den Veteranen und lass von deiner dämlichen Idee ab, sonst ist es vielleicht an der Zeit für einen Führungswechsel!"  
Raegar machte sich darauf gefasst, dass Ysmirs Faust nach vorne schnellen würde. Die meisten Zenturios hätten Raegar für diese Frechheit auf der Stelle getötet.  
Aber nicht Ysmir. „Hmpf... Du hast recht. Wir warten." beschloss Ysmir.  
Raegar zog die Braue überrascht hoch. „Du bist ja doch vernünf-" wollte er ihn loben, doch da knallte Ysmirs Stirn gegen die seine. Die Kopfnuss riss ihn von den Füßen. Er stöhnte und rieb sich die fellbedeckte Stirn.  
„Aber dein Ton hat mir trotzdem nicht gefallen. Gerade ihr Charr solltet doch wissen, was Disziplin bedeutet. Ich hoffe, die Sache ist damit geklärt. Ich kann dich gut leiden, _Veteran_. Pass auf, dass es auch so bleibt!" mahnte ihn Ysmir und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Raegar griff nach ihr, besonders fest, und klopfte dem Norn auf die Schulter. „Verdammt, du würdest doch nen passablen Zenturio abgeben! Haarig genug bist du ja schon fast."  
Der Kriegsmeister fasste sich an die Stirn. „Ihr Norn und Charr seid echt merkwürdig. Vielleicht versteht ihr euch ja deswegen so gut."  
„Ha, das liegt daran, dass wir noch keinen Krieg hatten! Ihr Menschen seid doch noch immer böse auf uns, dass wir euch aus unserer alten Heimat vertrieben haben, stimmt's?" fragte Raegar.  
„Meine Familie stammt aus Cantha, wir hatten nie Krieg mit den Charr. Wäre auch ein weiter Weg für euch gewesen über den Ozean, hab ich recht? Das ganze Wasser..." konterte der Mensch lässig.  
„Naja, Wasser ist mir immernoch lieber als Schnee. Los, gehen wir, bevor wir hier erfrieren!"  
„Du weist schon, dass Schnee... ach, was soll's." murmelte Ysmir. Bald waren sie dem Sturm entkommen und legten eine kurze Pause ein.  
Sie hofften, dass der Rest der Truppe ebenso wohlauf war...

* * *

„Das ist deine Schuld. Dummes Tier!" fluchte Sif. Schnee ließ bedrückt die Ohren hängen.  
„Ach, komm schon. Du weist, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe." rief sie. Der Wind toste noch immer, doch die Waldläuferin brauchte oft nicht einmal Worte, um mit ihrem Wolf zu kommunizieren. Er hatte sie in die Richtung geführt, aus der sie ursprünglich gekommen waren. Ihre Fußspuren waren jedoch schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen. Doch nach kurzer Zeit fanden sie ein frisches Paar Spuren. Sie hatten ungefähr die gleiche Größe, jedoch waren die einen etwas tiefer.  
_Gunnar und Brinjolf. Oder die Wächterin. Sieht aus, als wären sie... nach Osten gegangen. Seltsam. Haben sie sich in der Richtung geirrt? Oder hat der Wind sie abgedrängt?_  
Die Waldläuferin verfolgte die Spuren, jedoch mit großer Mühe, da der Wind ihr noch immer Schnee in die Augen trieb. Bald fand sie jedoch noch mehr Spuren, die sich plötzlich zu überschneiden schienen.  
_Sie haben angehalten. Sie sind dicht beisammen geblieben und haben sich geschlossen fortbewegt, als würden sie mit einem Angriff rechnen. Tatsächlich, da sind riesige Spuren. Irgendetwas verdammt großes hat sie angegriffen._  
Sif betrachtete die Kampfspuren. Das große Etwas schien etwas doppelt so groß und schwer wie ein Norn zu sein, bewegte sich aber auf zwei Beinen fort. Es bewegte sich mit großen, stampfenden Schritten fort. In der Mitte trafen sich dann die Spuren. Sif versuchte, den Verlauf des Kampfes zu verfolgen.  
_Die Bestie muss ziemlich stark gewesen sein. Hier sind die Spuren tief eingesunken. Jemand hat den Angriff geblockt und ist in die Schnee eingesunken. Zum Glück hat das Biest sie mehrmals verfehlt. Hier sind überall riesige Abdrücke. Könnten von einer Keule sein. Da liegt ein Holzsplitter. Ziemlich morsch. Groß, kräftig und kämpft mit primitiven Waffen. Ein Jotun._  
Sif ging den Spuren weiter nach. Der Jotun hatte die Gruppe offenbar ein ganzes Stück zurückgedrängt. Sie konnten nicht mehr sehr weit entfernt sein, doch es waren weder Rufe noch Kampfgeräusche zu hören. Plötzlich heulte etwas auf. Es war nicht der Wolf. Sif eilte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Doch sie ließ den Boden unter ihren Füßen aus den Augen, was sie bitter bereute. Sie stürzte über etwas und landete mit voller Wucht im Schnee. Fluchend rappelte sie sich auf und wischte sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht. Das, worüber sie gestolpert war, schien der Rest der Jotun-Keule zu sein. Ringsum waren mehrere Blutflecken.  
_Verdammt! Ich muss mich beeilen. Hoffentlich halten sie noch durch._  
Schnee eilte voraus und zeigte ihr den Weg. Das Heulen war erneut zu hören, begleitend von einigen Rufen. Dann ein zorniges Brüllen. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei.  
_Die Wächterin!_  
Sif rannte so schnell sie konnte. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell sie sich im hohen Schnee fortbewegen konnte. Sie hatte genug Übung darin. Sie sah einen große Schatten, eine Silhouette. Der Jotun stand über die beiden Norn und die Asura gebeugt, seine Fäuste geballt. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zu einer kleinen Einbuchtung in einer Felswand. Der Jotun hatte sie in die Falle gelockt. Ohne zu zögern spannte Sif ihren Bogen. Sie wusste, dass sie leicht nach links zielen musste, da der Wind von rechts kam. Der Pfeil schnellte los und verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Der Jotun brüllte vor Schmerz, als der Pfeil seinen Nacken durchbohrte. Er hätte tot sein müssen. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und sah die Waldläuferin mit leeren, blauen Augen an, das bleiche Gesicht zu einer schrecklichen Grimasse verzogen. Er war von der Verderbnis des Drachen erfüllt. Gunnar ergriff die Gelegenheit und überraschte den Eisbrut-Jotun. Er rammte ihm die eine Axt in die Kniekehle, und die zweite in den Bauch. Der Jotun ging auf die Knie. Floxx hob die kleinen Hände und beschwor einen Schwarm Heuschrecken herauf, die über den Jotun herfielen. Das Blut, das aus seinen Wunden tropfte, wurde schwarz. Ächtzend und keuchend krümmte sie der Jotun auf dem Boden zusammen. Gunnar wurde bei dem Anblick beinahe übel. Schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen und machte seinem Leid ein Ende.  
„Sif! Wolf sei Dank, ich dachte schon, wir würden euch nie wieder sehen!" rief Gunnar.  
Floxx ging zu Aela, die an der Felswand kauerte und sich die rechte Schulter hielt. „Sie ist verwundet!"  
Sif eilte hinüber und sah sich die Verletzung an. Ihre ganze Hand war bereits blutverschmiert.  
„Es geht schon..." keuchte Aela. „Wenigstens habt ihr uns gefunden. Wo... wo sind die anderen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht." seufzte Sif. „Schnee ist euch hinterher gerannt, um euch zu suchen. Ihr solltet eigentlich ihm danken."  
Gunnar tätschelte den Kopf des Wolfes. „Fein gemacht!"  
„Hoffen wir, dass Ysmir und die anderen wohlauf sind." sagte Aela zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.  
„Und mein Bruder. Wie müssen ihn und die Sylvari suchen." fügte Gunnar besorgt hinzu.  
„Ja, das ist wahr. Solange nicht noch einer von denen auftaucht." sagte sie und zeigte auf den Leichnam des Jotun. „Er hat uns völlig überrascht. Ich habe ihn entwaffnet, aber er hat mich trotzdem erwischt." stöhnte sie. Die Wunde war tief und ging quer über ihre gesamte rechte Schulter. Einige Hautfetzen hingen herab. „Ihr geht nirgendwo hin. Wir müssen Eure Wunde versorgen." sagte die Asura.  
„Es geht schon." meinte Aela, nicht sonderlich überzeugend. „Ich bin eine Wächterin, schon vergessen?'" lachte sie, was sie jedoch schnell bereute.  
„Von wegen. Ihr habt Glück, dass ich Bandagen dabei habe, Bookah! Haltet still."  
„Der Sturm scheint langsam schwächer zu werden." bemerkte Sif. „Wenn wir Glück haben, hat sich das Wetter wieder beruhigt, bis wir fertig sind."  
„Verdammt. Jede Sekunde, die wir warten, könnte den anderen etwas zustoßen!" brummte Gunnar. „Sif, ich könnte mit Schnee zusammen alleine nach ihnen suchen! Ich bringe die anderen zurück!"  
„Oh nein, Gunnar. Das lasst Ihr schön bleiben." rief Aela. „Wir bleiben zusammen. Sich schon wieder zu trennen nützt niemandem etwas."  
„Hmpf... Ihr habt ja recht." räumte Gunnar ein. „Ich hasse es einfach, tatenlos rumzusitzen."  
„Ich weiß, ich auch. Aber manchmal muss man Geduld haben und den entscheidenden Moment abwarten. So wie – au, vorsichtig!"  
Floxx versuchte, der Wächterin die Schulter zu verbinden, doch sie war ihr dabei auf die Hand getreten. „He, das ist bei Eurem Körperumfang nicht gerade leicht!" versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen. „Mein Körperumfang? Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Aela empört.  
„So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Haltet einfach still. Verflixt noch mal, könnt Ihr Eure... Rüstung nicht ausziehen?"  
„Könnte ich." antwortete Aela. Gunnar machte große Augen, doch als sie ihn bemerkte, wandte er schnell den Kopf ab und tat so, als würde er in die andere Richung starren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Die Schulterplatte reicht." fügte Floxx hinzu. Aela entfernte die goldenfarbene Metallplatte mit Floxx' Hilfe.  
„Schon besser. Ach, die Wunde ist nicht ganz so tief, wie ich gedacht hätte. Hier." Die Nekromantin verband die Wunde, wobei sie fast ihren gesamten Vorrat an Verbandszeug brauchte. „Warum bemalt ihr Norn euch eigentlich so seltsam? Hat das was mit euren Geistern zu tun?" fragte Floxx, etwas genervt, da sie die Bemalung beim Säubern der Wunde irritiert hatte.  
„Vielleicht. Ich bin mir nicht ganz so sicher, vermutlich hat es einfach Tradition." antwortete Aela.  
„Warum ist dann unsere Waldläuferin nicht auch so bemalt?" fragte die Asura.  
Sif zog den Ärmel ihres Lederwamses ein Stück zurück und offenbarte einen Teil ihrer Bemalung.  
„Manche glauben, sie würde uns furchteinflößender erscheinen lassen. Andere sagen, dass wir durch sie mit den Geistern kommunizieren und uns in Tiere verwandeln können. Aber auch Aela hat recht. Meine Mutter hatte die selbe Bemalung, wie ihre Mutter vor ihr." erzählte sie.  
„Wer war Eure Mutter?" fragte Aela gebannt.  
„Ihr Name war Svari Sifsdottir. Sie starb kurz nach meiner Geburt, deshalb habe ich sie leider nicht gekannt. Sie soll eine begabte Jägerin gewesen sein. Wie meine Großmutter."  
„Eure Großmutter war Sif Schattenjäger? Die Sif Schattenjäger?"  
„Genau die."  
„Wer ist... oder war Sif Schattenjäger?" fragte Floxx. „Noch eine eurer Norn-Helden?"  
„Sif Schattenjäger war eine der berühmtesten Jäger, die wir Norn je hervorgebracht hatten, vielleicht sogar die berühmteste. Sie hat zahlreiche Bestien erlegt und im Kampf gegen den Großen Zerstörer geholfen, einem Leutnant von Primordius. Sifhalla, ihre Heimstätte, lag weiter im Norden, am Drakkar-See. Jedoch sind es jetzt vermutlich nur noch überflutete Ruinen..." erklärte Aela.  
„Unsere Eltern benennen uns wohl gerne nach ihren Vorfahren." fügte Sif hinzu. „Stimmt's, Gunnar?"  
Gunnar lächelte stolz. „Wartet nur, bis ihr Gunnars Feste seht. Falls noch was davon übrig ist."

* * *

„Cahirah? Cahirah, könnt Ihr mich hören?"  
Die Sylvari schlug die schneebedeckten Augen auf. Sie sah die verschwommenen Umrisse eines Norn, der über ihr kniete. „Br.. Brinjolf? Ist... Ist der Sturm vorüber?"  
„Ja. Wir haben es überlebt. Aber leider ist von den anderen weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen."  
Cahirah versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Ihr Glieder waren noch immer etwas steif, doch die Sonne, die sich langsam wieder dem Horizont entgegen neigte, wärmte sie noch einmal mit den letzten Strahlen. Brinjolf bemerkte das pulsierende Leuchten an einigen Stellen ihrer Haut.  
„Könnt ihr Sylvari eigentlich Kraft aus der Sonne gewinnen? So wie Pflanzen?" fragte er neugierig. Cahirah sah ich nachdenklich an.  
„Ich glaube schon. Zumindest ist mir wieder etwas wärmer. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Ihr das aushalten könnt. Liegt das an den vielen Haaren auf Eurer Haut?"  
Brinjolf was von ihrer Annahme ein wenig irritiert. „Ich glaube, wir sind Kälte einfach gewohnt."  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Eurer Robe passiert?" fragte sie und zeigte auf seinen Arm. Auf der rechten Seite fehlte ein Ärmel.  
„Ach, das. Lange Geschichte."  
„Erzählt Ihr sie mir?"  
„Ich... gerne. Aber gehen wir lieber weiter und suchen die anderen. Ich erzähle es Euch unterwegs. Könnt Ihr laufen?" fragte er.  
Sie nickte und stand auf, wenn auch noch etwas wackelig.  
„Warum nehmt Ihr nicht Euren Stab als Hilfe?" fragte Brinjolf und demonstrierte es mit dem seinem. Dieser sah aus wie ein alter, knorriger Ast, der oben eine Spitze aus Zweigen formte. Er war mit leuchtenden Runen veziert. Cahirahs Stab war ebenfalls aus Holz, wenn auch etwas eleganter und von einem lilanem Leuchten durchdrungen, passend zu dem Leuchten ihrer Haut und Augen. „Warum habe ich daran nicht früher gedacht? Danke, Brinjolf. Ihr seid wirklich schlau!"  
„Ach, nicht der Rede wert."  
„Ihr habt mir außerdem das Leben gerettet. Das ist einen Dank wert, oder nicht? Ist das selbstverständlich bei den Norn?"  
Brinjolf wunderte sich immer wieder über die Art, wie die Sylvari ihm Fragen stellte. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an ein neugieriges Kind. Genau wie er, als er jung war. Er musste lächeln. „Natürlich. Freunde und Kameraden lassen wir nie im Stich. Für uns ist das wie ein Instinkt. Selbst Fremden in der Not helfen wir. Nicht, dass ich Euch als solche bezeichnen würde."  
„Wirklich? Wir kennen uns doch noch nicht lange. Bauen die Norn immer so schnell Beziehungen zu einander auf?" fragte die Mesmerin, wie immer völlig offen heraus. Brinjolf versuchte, die passenden Worte zu finden. „Also... naja, kommt drauf an. Ich meine – unter uns Norn..."  
Cahirah merkte, wie er leicht rot wurde. „Was ist los? Geht es Euch gut? Hab ich etwas was falsches gesagt? Oh, das tut mir leid."  
„Nein, nichts. Alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur... zu sehr nachgedacht. Eure Fragen sind nicht immer leicht zu beantworten." gestand er.  
„Verzeiht, wenn ich zu neugierig bin. Ich schätze, so sind wir Sylvari nun mal. Das, was ich aus dem Traum mitgenommen habe, ist zum Großteil nur Wissen über die Drachen und ihre Diener. Über die anderen Rassen weiß ich nur wenig. Jeder von uns nimmt andere Dinge aus dem Traum mit in die Welt. Den Rest müssen wir selbst lernen."  
„Wisst Ihr, da sind wir uns recht ähnlich. Früher wollte ich es mir auch zur Aufgabe machen, alles in Erfahrung zu bringen, was es zu wissen gibt. Ich habe meine Nase öfter in Büchern vergraben als mein Bruder seine in einem Metkrug, und das will was heißen. Aber wir beiden sind ein gutes Team. Wenn wir zusammen für die Abtei nach Artefakten gesucht haben, hat er mir immer den Rücken gedeckt. Da fällt mir ein: Ich wollte Euch doch erzählen, wie ich den Ärmel verloren habe..."  
„Stimmt, ich bin schon ganz gespannt! Bitte, erzählt." drängte sie ihn.  
„Na gut. Es war vor ein paar Jahren, als ich und Gunnar in einer alten Zwergenruine nach einem Artefakt suchten. Irgendein magischer Hammer, glaube ich. Mjomir oder so, ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. In der Ruine wimmelte es nur so von Kobolden. Mein Bruder hasst diese kleinen Biester, weil sie meistens viel zu schnell für ihn sind. Wir hatten den Hammer dann schließlich doch noch gefunden, doch als Gunnar ihn aufheben wollte, wurden wir von einem riesigen Kobold überrascht. Das Vieh war mindestens fünf Ellen lang!" Er breitete seine Arme aus, um in etwa die Größe zu veranschaulichen. „Es hat sich den Hammer geschnappt und wollte damit wegfliegen, aber Gunnar ließ nicht locker. Er wurde einfach von dem Riesenkobold mitgeschleift und wäre fast in den Abgrund gestürzt. Dabei hat er mir den Ärmel rausgerissen. Ich glaube, ihm tut es heute noch manchmal leid, aber mich hat das Ding ehrlich gesagt ohnehin beim Zaubern gestört."  
Als Cahirah zu lachen begann, verstreute sie etwas, das wie leuchtender Staub aussah, eine Art Pollen, die durch den Wind fortgetragen wurden.  
„Eine tolle Geschichte!"  
„Ich und mein Bruder haben viel erlebt während unser Zeit bei der Abtei. Was ist mit Euch?"  
Cahirah seufzte. „Ich habe die meiste Zeit im Gewölbe der Abtei oder in unserem Lager im Hain verbracht. Verwalter Gixx war der Meinung, ich würde eine gute Gelehrte abgeben. Ich war nur ein Mal auf einer Expedition dabei. Es ging es um die Jotun. Sie... war nicht sehr erfolgreich."  
„Oh, verstehe. Ich habe gehört, Ihr habt Euch mit den Drachen befasst und ihrem ersten Erwachen. Was wisst Ihr darüber?" fragte er neugierig.  
„Die Altdrachen sind das letzte Mal vor vielen Tausenden Jahren erwacht. Sie sind älter als alles andere auf Tyria und stammen aus einer Zeit, noch bevor die Götter der Menschen auftauchten. Die Rassen, die ihr Erwachen überlebten, waren die Jotun, die Zwerge, die Mursaat, die Seher und die Vergessenen. Die letzten beiden gelten jedoch seit einigen Jahrhunderten als verschollen, vielleicht sogar schon längst ausgestorben. Die Jotun sind nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst, die Zwerge haben sich dem Kampf gegen Primordius verschworen... und die Mursaat sind zuletzt vor etwa 200 Jahren gesehen wurden. Die meisten nehmen an, sie seien ebenfalls ausgestorben, aber man nennt sie nicht umsonst auch die _Unsichtbaren_. Außerdem glaube ich, dass die _Erhabenen_, die im Maguuma-Dschungel aufgetaucht sind, womöglich Mursaat sein könnten, aber leider habe ich dafür noch keine handfesten Beweise..." erzählte sie.  
„Die Mursaat konnten damals den Altdrachen entkommen, weil sie die anderen Rassen betrogen hatten, richtig?"  
„Genau. Die Überlebenden benutzten die Blutsteine, um die Magie vor den Altdrachen zu bewahren. Die Mursaat jedoch flohen und überließen sie ihrem Schicksal. Glint war es, die die übrigen Rassen vor ihrem Meister Kralkatorrik versteckte. Die Drachen fielen wieder in ihren Schlaf. Bis zu jenem Tag, als Primordius erwachte."  
„Seltsam. Der erste Altdrache, der erwacht ist, jedoch bemerkt man seinen Einfluss kaum." meinte Brinjolf.  
„Die meisten von uns wagen sich auch nicht zu tief unter die Erde. Vermutlich ist es dort genau so schlimm wie überall auf Tyria, wo die Drachen gewütet haben." widersprach ihm Cahirah.  
„Das stimmt wohl. Vielleicht leisten die Zwerge auch einfach gute Arbeit darin, die Zerstörer im Untergrund zu halten. Falls alle Zwerge so mürrisch wie der alte Ogden sind, tut mir Primordius fast schon leid."  
„Ha, da habt Ihr wohl recht."  
Die beiden waren ein gutes Stück voran gekommen, aber noch fehlte jede Spur von Ysmir und den anderen. Doch dann bemerkten sie etwas.  
„Da, Fußabdrücke! Das könnten die anderen gewesen sein. Sie führen über den Hügel da." rief Brinjolf. Sie verfolgten die Spuren über den kleinen Hügel.  
„Oder auch nicht. Verdammt!" Weiter vor ihnen sahen sie eine Gruppe Norn. Sie sahen jedoch nicht nach ihren Verbündeten aus.  
„Was machen die Söhne Svanirs hier?" flüsterte Cahirah. Brinjolfs Miene verfinsterte sich.  
„Keine Ahnung. Offenbar sind wir nicht die einzigen, die es so weit nördlich geschafft haben. Vielleicht eine Patrouille. Gut möglich, dass Jormags Diener hier überall Stützpunkte haben, schließlich ist das hier jetzt ja sein Gebiet. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."  
„Vielleicht können wir sie umgehen." schlug die Mesmerin vor. Brinjolf zupfte nachdenklich an seinem Kinnbart.  
„Oder wir könnten einen von ihnen gefangen nehmen und herausfinden, ob er etwas über die Umgebung weiß. Es kann nicht schaden, vorbereitet zu sein. Was meinst du?"  
„Bist du dir da sicher? Vermutlich werden sie uns gar nichts sagen."  
„Möglich. Aber es sind nur fünf. Die schaffen wir!"  
„Du bist ziemlich optimistisch."  
„Ich vertraue einfach auf unsere Fähigkeiten. Verdammt, ich glaube sie haben uns bemerkt!"

Einer von ihnen zeigte in die Richtung der beiden, die sich schnell hinter dem Hügel versteckten.  
„Da! Ich hab doch gesagt, jemand folgt uns." brüllte der Svanir. Sein Kamerad sah ihn zornig an.  
„Du siehst Gespenster, du Schwachkopf! Da ist nichts. Hier traut sich niemand her, außer den Anhängern des Drachen."  
„Vielleicht war es ein Jotun! Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir einem begegnen!"  
„Schweigt, alle beide!" sagte der Norn an der Spitze. Der Klang seiner Stimme war tief und klirrend, beinahe unheimlich. Die Hand, in der er seinen Bogen führte, war mit Eis bedeckt. „Fimbul hat uns aufgetragen, nach dem Mesmer und seinen Kameraden zu suchen. Wenn der Schneesturm sie nicht getötet hat, müssen wir sie finden und selbst auslöschen. Ihr beide geht nachsehen!" befahl er.  
„Hmpf... na schön, Hadvar. Falls du überhaupt noch der alte Hadvar bist und das ganze Eis nicht schon an dein Hirn vorgedrungen ist."  
Widerwillig gingen die beiden wieder den Hügel hinauf, auf dessen anderen Seite sich Brinjolf und Cahirah versteckten. Aber die Svanir fanden niemanden vor. Sie sahen sich noch einen Moment um. Einen Moment zu lange.  
Aus dem Nichts schoss ein tödlicher Speer aus Eis hervor. Ehe der andere reagieren konnte, wurde er von einem grellen Lichtblitz geblendet, bevor der Boden unter seinen Füßen bebte. Er stürzte zu Boden, und als er zu sich kam, sah er Brinjolf, der über ihm stand und ihm das Ende seines Stabs gegen die Brust drückte.  
„Rede, bevor ich den Boden mit dir aufwische! Wo ist dieser Fimbul, den euer Anfüher erwähnt hat?"  
Der Svanir lachte spöttisch, woraufhin Brinjolf noch mehr Druck ausübte. „Rede!"  
„Er ist in Hoelbrak und badet im Blut der Ungläubigen! Wir haben die Schlacht gewonnen und jetzt holen wir uns euch Feiglinge!"  
Ein Zacken aus Stein bohrte sich durch die Brust des Svanirs, wo eben noch der Stab des Elementarmagiers verharrte. „Das kann nicht sein... er lügt!"  
„Brinjolf, pass auf!" rief Cahirah. Ein Pfeil zischte an ihnen vorbei. Die restlichen Svanir stürmten den Hügel hinauf, doch Brinjolf hatte den Höhenvorteil und nutzte ihn konsequent aus. Der erste Svanir wurde von einer Luftböe erfasst und kullerte den Hügel hinunter wie ein Stein. Der zweite sah plötzlich die Mesmerin vor sich und prügelte wie wild auf sie ein. Umso mehr wunderte er sich, als sie sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei in Luft auflöste.  
„Lasst euch nicht täuschen, ihr Schwächlinge! Lasst die Mesmerin am Leben, tötet den anderen!" brüllte Hadvar, der Bogenschütze, und feuerte eine Salve auf Brinjolf. Er konnte noch rechtzeitig einen Schild um sich formen, der die Pfeile auf ihn zurücklenkte. Der Angreifer hatte jedoch damit gerechnet und wich ihr gekonnt aus, worauf jedoch sein Kamerad hinter ihm durchlöchert wurde, der sich gerade aufgerappelt hatte. Die Mesmerin formte einen Chaossturm am Rand des Hügels, der den anderen Norn festhielt. Brinjolf ließ die Erde unter ihm aufwühlen, jedoch nicht, ohne den Anführer aus den Augen zu lassen. Ein Pfeil schrammte an seiner Schulter entlang, richtete jedoch keinen größeren Schaden an. Die Erde unter dem Svanir brach auseinander und schleuderte Wellen chaotischer Magie umher. Der Svanir stand da wie angewurzelt, wusste nicht, wo vorne und hinten war. Brinjolf wollte einen Sturm aus Eisscherben auf ihn niedergehen lassen, doch der letzte Svanir kam ihn zuvor, indem er seinen Kameraden den Hügel hinab beförderte. „Fimbul hatte recht. Ohne Jormag sind wir schwach."  
Er hatte seinen Bogen auf seinem Rücken verstaut und sein Schwert gezogen. Bevor Brinjolf reagieren konnte, machte Hadvar einen Satz auf ihn zu. Brinjolf konnte der Klinge gerade so ausweichen, doch da kam bereits der nächste Hieb. Cahirah versuchte, ihn mit ihren Illusionen abzulenken, doch er ließ sich nicht täuschen. Also versuchte sie es auf die harte Tour, denn auch sie hatte ein Schwert dabei. Es war ebenso wie ihr Stab aus Pflanzen geformt und von einem seltsamen Leuchten durchdrungen. Brinjolf, der nicht annähernd so versiert im Kämpfen war wie sein Kontrahent, nutzte seine Magie, um sich zu verteidigen. Er verschwand in einem Lichtblitz und tauchte hinter seinem Gegner wieder auf, um ihn einen Hieb mit seinem Stab zu verpassen. Hadvar taumelte zurück, stürzte sich aber sofort wieder auf Brinjolf. Diesmal kam die Mesmerin dazwischen und blockte den Schlag ab. „Sieh an, das Pflanzenweib will also kämpfen! Na gut."  
Ihre Klingen lösten sich von einander, als der Waldläufer nach hinten sprang, nur um in atemberaubenden Tempo wieder nach vorne zu hechten, das Schwert nach vorne gerichtet. Brinjolf warf ihm einen Feuerball entgegen, doch verfehlte knapp. Da kam plötzlich etwas brüllend den Hügel hinauf gerannt. Der andere Svanir war noch am Leben und stürmte auf Brinjolf zu. Er wirbelte den Schnee vor ihm auf und bremste ihn damit erfolgreich aus, dann setzte er mit einem Blitz nach, der über dem Svanir einschlug. Doch dieser war noch immer auf den Beinen.  
Cahirah hatte große Mühe, mit Hadvar mitzuhalten, da sie nicht sonderlich geübt im Umgang mit dem Schwert war. Dennoch parierte sie jeden seiner Hiebe, wobei sie sich jedoch immer weiter zurückdrängen ließ. Hadvar tauchte unter ihrem Hieb hinweg und versuchte, ihr in die Flanke zu fallen. Plötzlich verschwand die Mesmerin für einen Augenblick, und ehe der Jäger sich versha, stürmten zwei Mesmerinnen auf ihn zu. Er wusste jedoch, dass keine der beiden die echte war. Zwei Hiebe später waren die Klone auch schon verschwunden, und Cahirah tauchte hinter ihm wieder auf, bereits zum Schlag ausgeholt. Er machte eine Halbdrehung und parierte, womit er die Mesmerin, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte, aus dem Gleichgewicht brang. Er drehte sich in die andere Richtung und nutzte den Schwung, um einen harten Treffer zu landen. Es gelang ihm auch. Cahirah stürzte und ließ ihre Waffe aus den Händen gleiten, die den Hügel hinab rollte.  
Triumphierend stolzierte der verderbte Norn auf sie zu. „Keine Angst, ich töte Euch nicht. Das überlasse ich meinem Meister!"  
Er holte aus, um ihr mit dem Schwertknauf den Rest zu geben, doch Brinjolf machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Hadvar schrie vor Schmerz auf, als der Feuerball seinen Rücken versengte. Er fiel in den inzwischen blutbenetzten Schnee, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.  
Der Magier half Cahirah auf und versicherte sich, dass sie nicht verletzt war. „Es geht mir gut."  
Hinter ihnen hörten sie ein gequältes Stöhnen. Einer der Svanir war noch am Leben. Brinjolf trat auf ihn zu.  
„Wo ist dein Meister?" rief er. „Wo ist Fimbul?" Der Svanir spuckte Blut.  
„Er... wird euch noch früh genug finden." röchelte er, bevor er endgültig zusammenbrach.  
Brinjolf stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Cahirah versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Was, wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hat? Das Hoelbrak gefallen ist?" fragte er sie.  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Die Svanir sind bekannt für ihre Lügen." meinte die Sylvari. Brinjolf seufzte. Er wollte ihr glauben.  
„Hoffentlich hast du recht. Wir müssen die anderen warnen. Wenn dieser Fimbul Jagd auf uns macht, müssen wir auf der Hut sein. Wo auch immer er ist."  
„Deine Freundin wird ihn bald kennen lernen. Aber du stirbst hier und jetzt." ertönte eine Stimme.  
Brinjolf sah, wie der Bogenschütze die Sehne spannte. Sein Blick war eisig, leer. Ein weiteres Opfer für den Drachen. Brinjolf konnte nichts tun, der Pfeil schoss bereits auf ihn zu. Er durchbohrte seine Brust. Er spürte, wie warmes Blut aus der Wunde strömte. Er hörte Cahirah, die seinen Namen rief. Es war zu spät. Der Schnee unter ihm war rot. Das letzte was er sah, war die Sylvari. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

„Der Sturm hat nachgelassen. Wir sollten nach Ysmir und den anderen suchen!" sagte Sif.  
„Zuerst müssen wir meinen Bruder finden und Ca... na, die Sylvari eben." warf Gunnar ein. Er wetzte ungeduldig seine Äxte, in der Hoffnung, die Suche würde sie in einen Kampf führen.  
„Das kommt ganz darauf an, wen wir zuerst finden. Falls wir überhaupt jemanden finden." meinte Floxx. Gunnar warf ihr von der Seite einen wütenden, unverständnisvollen Blick zu.  
„Ich meine, die Chancen stehen nicht optimal, dass – ach, na schön, wie haben es auch geschafft. Hört auf, mich so anzustarren! Tut mir leid! Ach..."  
Die Asura rollte die Augen, als Gunnar lediglich verächtlich schnaubte und weiter seine Waffen schärfte.  
„Streitet euch doch nicht. Das hilft niemandem." sagte Aela. Sie stand auf und legte, wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Schmerzen, ihre Schulterplatte an.  
„Bewegt Euch nicht so sehr, sonst reißt die Wunde wieder auf." warnte sie Floxx. Gunnar stieß ein leises Prusten aus. Das ganze kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Seine Wunde war inzwischen gut verheilt, denn anscheinend hatte die Wächterin gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber es war leider um einiges schwieriger, sich selbst zu verarzten.  
„Wenigstens hat es nicht schon wieder Gunnar erwischt, der verletzt sich ja ständig!" lachte Sif. „Pass mit deinen Äxten auf, sonst schneidest du dich noch!"  
„Und wenn schon. Kein guter Kampf ist ohne Schmerz. Schmerz macht mich wütend. Und Wut kann einen stärken machen, wenn man sie akzeptiert!" sagte Gunnar und spannte die Muskeln an. Aela musste zugeben, dass sie doch leicht beeindruckt war. „Nicht umsonst hat Ysmir Euch also einen _Berserker_ genannt."  
„Einen was? _Bär-serker_? Naja, ich bin schon das ein oder andere Mal zum Bären geworden..."  
Aela, Sif und Floxx hielten sich beinahe gleichzeitig die Hand an die Stirn und schüttelten den Kopf. „Was? Soll ich es euch zeigen?" Gunnar atmete tief ein und sah aus, als würde er gleich losbrüllen.  
„Nein, nein, nein! Wir glauben es dir, Gunnar. Kein Grund, hier Lärm zu machen!" rief Sif und fuchtelte mit den Händen.  
„Beeilen wir uns. Je schneller wir die beiden finden, desto besser. Vielleicht finden wir dann den Rest noch, bis es dunkel wird."  
Sif und ihr vierbeiniger Begleiter gingen voran, um nach Spuren Ausschau zu halten. Aela und Floxx folgten ihnen dicht, während Gunnar das Schlusslicht bildete. Für gewöhnlich hätte er lieber an vorderster Front gestanden, aber so konnte er ihnen wenigstens den Rücken decken. Floxx stapfte mühselig mit ihren kleinen Beinchen durch den hohen Schnee und fluchte dabei jedes Mal, wenn ihr der Schnee bis zu den Knien stand, leise. Aela konnte sie dennoch hören.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Wenn ich Euch tragen soll, nun ja, meine linke Schulter ist noch heil."  
„Nein, es geht schon." keuchte sie. Ihr war außerdem noch ziemlich kalt, besonders an den großen Ohren. „Aber... es ist dennoch außerordentlich nett von Euch."  
„Es macht mir nichts aus, wirklich. Ihr schlagt Euch wacker für jemanden Eurer Größe, der außerdem nicht an Schnee gewohnt ist." sagte die Norn aufmunternd.  
Floxx schwieg eine Weile. „Wisst Ihr... Ihr seid gar nicht so übel, Aela." sagte sie dann plötzlich.  
„Ach, danke, Floxx! Heißt das etwa, ich bin kein _Bookah_ mehr?"  
„Nicht so voreilig. Eine Bookah seid Ihr noch immer. Aber eine überaus... akzeptable Bookah."  
Aela strahlte. Ein Kompliment von einer Asura war eine ziemliche Seltenheit. Nach einer Weile nahm sie die Asura auf ihre linke Schulter, damit sie ihre Beinchen schonen konnte. Je länger sie durch die hügelige Eiswüste gingen, ohne dass sie auch nur irgendein Lebenszeichen fanden, desto ungeduldiger und nervöser wurde Gunnar. Er konnte es nicht leiden, seinen Bruder in Gefahr zu wissen, auch wenn er dieser der ältere von beiden war. Er war nicht der beste Kämpfer.  
Wenn ihm etwas zustieße, könnte Gunnar sich das vermutlich nie verzeihen. Er wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass Sif irgend eine Spur fand, die sie zu Brinjolf führen würden, doch er würde noch lange warten müssen. Er wollte keinen Gedanken darüber verlieren, dass er in Gefahr war. Oder gar tot.

* * *

Brinjolf sah, wie der Bogenschütze die Sehne spannte. Sein Blick war eisig. Noch ein weiteres Opfer für den Drachen. Doch er zögerte. Brinjolf fasste sich an die Brust. Da war kein Pfeil, kein Blut. Der Schnee war weiß, nicht rot. Er sah Cahirah, mit ausgebreiteten Armen, sich konzentrierend. Sie rief nicht, sondern war still. Brinjolf hob die Hand, fühlte den Zorn in ihm brodeln. Ohne zu zögern hüllte er Hadvar in Flammen. Dieses Mal würde er das Opfer sein.

Brinjolf atmete schwer. Er war nicht verwundet, doch ihm war schwindelig. Was war geschehen?  
„Brinjolf! Geht es dir gut?" rief Cahirah und eilte zu ihm hinüber.  
„Ich... glaube schon. Habe ich halluziniert? Ich dachte, ich wäre..." keuchte er.  
„Ich habe es auch gesehen. Du _warst_..." Sie stockte. Sie konnte, oder wollte nicht sagen, was er war.  
Brinjolf sah die Mesmerin an. Sie hatte recht, er _war_ tot. Doch dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes.  
„Du bist eine Chronomatin!"  
„Eine... bist du sicher? Ich... weiß nicht, was ich da getan habe."  
„Es muss so sein. Es war, als hättest du die Zeit zurückgedreht! Einfach so!"  
„Ich... bin mir nicht sicher. Es passierte einfach. Ich hatte keine Wahl, ich musste es tun." Konnte das wirklich sein? Cahirah hatte von Mesmern gehört, die den Fluss der Zeit für einen kurzen Augenblick manipulieren konnten. Dies erforderte jedoch meistens Jahre der Übung.  
„Vielleicht... ist es möglich, dass du diese Fähigkeit von Geburt an besitzt. Ich meine, seit deines Erwachens." überlegte Brinjolf.  
„Auf jeden Fall verdanke ich dir mein Leben."  
„Nun, das heißt, wir sind... wie sagt man noch gleich?"  
„Quitt?"  
„Ja, genau. Wir sind quitt."  
Sie lächelte. Brinjolf merkte erst jetzt, wie hübsch die Sylvari eigentlich war. Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. Er war von der hellblauen Farbe ihrer pflanzenartigen Haut fasziniert. Alles an ihr was außergewöhnlich. Außergewöhnlich schön. Besonders ihre großen, lilanen Augen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie ihn. Brinjolf merkte, wie er sie so anstarrte, und fühlte sich schlecht.  
„Ja, natürlich. Danke." sagte er beschämt und ließ sich von ihr aufhelfen.  
„Es wird bald dunkel. Hoffentlich finden wir die anderen schnell. Bevor dieser Fimbul es tut."  
„Das wird nicht schwer. Sieh!"  
Brinjolf kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte in die Ferne, wo Cahirah mit dem Finger deutete.  
Unten im Tal sah er drei Gestalten. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er zwei weitere, kleinere, eine davon war ein Wolf. Drei Norn, eine Asura und ein Wolf. „Den Geistern sei Dank. Wir haben sie gefunden!"

* * *

„Ihr habt die Kampfgeräusche doch auch gehört, oder?" fragte Sif. Die anderen nickten. „Hoffen wir, dass sie wohlauf sind." murmelte Aela.  
„Viel schlimmer als ein Eisbrut-Jotun kann es nicht sein. He, da hinten, auf dem Hügel!" rief Sif. Sie konnte dort oben zwei Gestalten ausmachen, die beide in ihre Richtung sahen. Sie winkten. Als sie näher kamen, konnte auch Gunnar die beiden erkennen. „Brinjolf!"  
Gunnar rannte, so schnell es ihm die Schneemassen, die er vor sich herschob, erlaubten. Brinjolf atmete erleichtert auf, als er seinen Bruder den Hügel hinauf rennen sah. „Gunnar!"  
„Bruder! Verdammt, ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!" keuchte Gunnar und rannte seinen Bruder, der im Vergleich doch eher zierlich gebaut war, beinahe um.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch beide im Stich gelassen hab!" sagte er schon fast schluchzend.  
„Gunnar, du hast niemandem im Stich gelassen. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."  
Die anderen kamen ebenfalls den Hügel hinauf, erleichtert, einen Teil ihrer Truppe wiedergefunden zu haben.  
„Seid Ihr wohlauf? Ist jemand verletzt?" war das erste, was Aela sagte. Cahirah sah sie die Schulter der Wächterin an. „Nein, nicht so schwer wie Ihr."  
Aela lächelte schief, doch als sie die Mesmerin musterte, fiel ihr ein Schnitt in ihrer blütenartigen Robe auf.  
„Seid Ihr euch da sicher? Anscheinend habt Ihr einen harten Kampf hinter Euch!"  
Cahirah hatte ihrer leichten Verletzung in der ganzen Aufregung keine Beachtung geschenkt. Sie fasste sich an die Wunde, und ihre Finger wurden mit einer zähen, gelben Flüssigkeit benetzt, die wie Baumharz aussah.  
„Es ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer. Wirklich. Das wächst wieder nach." versichterte sie der Norn. Diese zog überrascht die Braue hoch. „Es wächst nach?"  
Die Sylvari nickte. „Genau wie Eure Haut. Nur, dass man die Narben nicht so sehr sieht."  
„Praktisch. Könnte unser Gunnar gebrauchen." fügte Sif hinzu. „Ich will euer rührendes Wiedersehen nicht stören, aber wir sollten uns beeilen. Die Sonne geht bald unter, und noch immer keine Spur von Ysmir und den anderen beiden."  
„Gönnt den beiden doch kurz den Augenblick." flüsterte ihr Aela ins Ohr.  
„Hm... na schön."  
„Du hast recht, Sif, wir sollten schnell machen. Die Svanir, denen wir begegnet sind, haben Jagd auf uns gemacht. Jemand namens _Fimbul _scheint es auf uns abgesehen zu haben, seit wir in den Wanderer-Hügeln waren." erzählte Brinjolf. Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihnen mitteilen sollte, was der Svanir über Hoelbrak erzählt hatte. Er wollte die anderen damit jedoch nicht belasten, geschweige denn überhaupt daran glauben. „Vielleicht ist er der Mesmer, der en Schleier gelegt hat." überlegte Cahirah. „Dann sollten wir auf der Hut sein." meinte Aela. „Hoffen wir, dass er die anderen nicht vor uns findet."

* * *

Ysmir hatte das Gefühl, nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen. Alle Spuren, die er fand, waren entweder von ihm oder von seinen beiden Gefährten. Sie schienen sich nur im Kreis zu drehen. „Wir müssen doch irgendetwas finden! Sie können nicht einfach... vom Erdboden verschluckt worden sein!"  
„Vielleicht eine Lawine. Hier gibt es genug Berge. Aber schließen wir das als Möglichkeit lieber aus." meinte Raegar. „Das heißt auch, wir sollten hier lieber nicht so herumbrüllen, Ysmir!"  
„Ja, du hast recht. Aber du vergreifst dich schon wieder im Ton."  
Der Charr versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch Ysmir sah, wie er eins seiner Ohrenpaare einkniff. Offenbar hatte die Kopfnuss Wirkung gezeigt. Doch die beiden waren über ihren Streit längst hinweg. Vielleicht hatte Ysmir auch ein klein wenig überreagiert. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an einer kleinen Nische in einer Felswand vorbei, die ihnen irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „Wir haben uns doch nicht wirklich im Kreis gedreht, oder? Verdammt, ich dreh so langsam durch!"  
„Doch. Diese Spuren da sind von uns." stellte Kento fest und seufzte. Ihm war selbst in voller Plattenrüstung noch ziemlich kalt. Dazu kam, dass sie anscheinend jeglichen Orientierungssinn verloren hatten. Sie versuchten, sich an der Sonne zu orientieren, doch egal, wie weit sie zurück gingen, sie sahen überall die selbe karge, verschneite Berglandschaft. Sie gaben die Hoffnung allmählich auf und entschlossen sich dazu, in ihrem Unterschlupf zu bleiben und sich einen Plan auszudenken. Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als der Kriegsmeister schließlich den entscheidenden Einfall hatte.  
„Können wir ihnen vielleicht ein Signal geben? Ein Licht, ein Horn, irgendetwas..."  
Ysmir zupfte sich nachdenklich am Bart, während Raegar das selbe mit seiner Mähne tat. „Ich habe ein Kriegshorn dabei, aber ob sie es hören werden?" fragte er.  
„Ich hab doch bereits vorhin erwähnt, dass wir damit vielleicht eine Lawine auslösen. Außerdem verraten wir damit jedem unseren Standort. Grundätzlich eine schleche Idee." erwiderte der Charr.  
„Darum geht es doch gerade. Glaubst du, hier gibt es Svanir oder Eisbrut? Möglich wäre es, aber das Risiko müssen wir eingehen." forderte Ysmir.  
Plötzlich machte der Ingenieur ein Gesicht, als hätte er einen Geistesblitz gehabt. „Was ist?" fragte Ysmir.  
„Ich hab was viel besseres!" rief er und kramte in seinem Gepäck, dass von allem möglichen Metallschrott dominiert wurde. Er holte eine winzige Pistole hervor und präsentierte sie stolz.  
„Ja, das ist _viel_ besser als ein Horn." spottete Ysmir.  
„Mecker nicht, Grünschnabel."  
„W... Was? _Grünschnabel_? Das nimmst du gefälligst zurück!"  
„Hör auf, dich aufzuspielen und hör mir einen Moment zu, verfluchtes Kanonenrohr! Das hier ist eine Signalpistole. Damit schießt man keine Kugeln, sondern Leuchtmunition!" erklärte er.  
„Eine Pistole, die leuchtende Kugeln verschießt? Hört sich nach einem Spielzeug für kleine Charr-Kinder an. Oder nach einem ganz schlechten Mesmer-Trick." meinte Ysmir.  
„Wart's ab. Damit verraten wir unsere Position ohnehin, aber dafür lautlos. Außerdem hält es eine Weile, also sollten die anderen genug Zeit haben, uns zu finden."  
Der Charr ging nach draußen und richtete die Pistole nach oben. „Seht nicht direkt hin." Er drückte den Abzug, doch statt einem lauten Knall war nur ein Zischen zu hören, als die rote Leuchtkugel aufstieg und oben am Horizont verharrte. Ysmir rieb sich die Augen, denn er hatte die Warnung des Charr nicht beachtet. Er und der Kriegsmeister staunten nicht schlecht.  
„Was? In der Eisen-Legion benutzen wir die schon lange. Sie hat sich beim Pakt nur noch nicht durchgesetzt, weil irgendwelche Vollidioten damit Gegner abgeschossen haben und dabei ein halbes Dorf abfackelten." erzählte Raegar. „Die anderen sollten keine Probleme haben, uns zu finden, falls sie nicht genau so planlos wie wir sind. Jetzt heißt es warten." Der Charr holte einen Flachmann heraus. „Whiskey?"  
Die Zeit verstrich. Die drei saßen in ihrem kleinen Unterschlupf und warteten. Ysmir hatte die Waffe jederzeit griffbereit, falls jemand außer ihren Verbündeten auftauchen würde. Immerhin hatte der Charr-Whiskey sie etwas aufgewärmt, aber die Sonne ging bereits unter und die Nacht würde sehr bald über sie hereinbrechen. Das Leuchtsignal am Himmel war nur noch ein roter Rauchfaden, der sich langsam auflöste, aber immernoch sichtbar war. Und dann sahen sie endlich jemanden am Horizont auftauchen. „Da vorne kommt was. Ein Tier." stellte Raegar fest. „Ein Wolf!" rief Ysmir.  
Und tatsächlich tauchte hinter ihm eine Norn auf und hinter ihr der Rest der Gruppe. _Endlich. _Ysmir war überglücklich, als er sie sah, und noch glücklicher, dass sie vollzählig waren. „Ysmir!" rief eine Stimme, die er lieber als alles andere auf der Welt hörte.  
„Sif.."  
Die beiden fielen sich in die Arme. „Sif... ich dachte schon, ich..."  
„Shhh... Keine Sorge, ich bin jetzt ja da. Kein Schneesturm wird uns je wieder trennen, glaub mir."  
Eine Freudenträne kullerte über Ysmirs Wange. Auch die anderen waren gerührt, selbst Floxx, auch wenn sie es vermutlich nie zugeben würde. Sie wandte den Blick ab.  
„Hat ja lange genug gedauert. Wir dachten schon, ihr hättet das Signal übersehen." lachte der Charr.  
„Nein, wir haben das leuchtende rote Ding am Himmel tatsächlich bemerkt." entgegnete Brinjolf.  
„Netter Trick. Nur leider hat sie euch Hohlbirnen nicht davon abgehalten, im Kreis zu laufen." fügte Sif hinzu. „Gebt's zu, ihr Männer seid ohne uns völlig aufgeschmissen."  
„Ach hör schon auf. Du hattest ja auch einen Spürhund dabei. Freut mich, dich zu sehen, Schnee!" sagte Ysmir und streichelte sein weißes Fell.  
„Nächstes Mal lasse ich ihn bei dir, damit du nicht noch aus Versehen von einem Berg fällst."  
„Nächstes Mal? Soweit lass ich's bestimmt nicht noch einmal kommen." versicherte ihr Ysmir.  
„Aber hier können wir auch nicht bleiben. Wir haben nicht nur mal wieder Zeit verloren, sondern sollten uns auch einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht suchen, der besser geeignet ist als... das hier."  
„Na schön, unter einer Bedingung." sagte Aela.  
„Die da wäre?" fragte Ysmir und zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Sif geht vor."  
„Das... ist nicht die schlechteste Idee." gestand Ysmir.

* * *

Die Nacht brach herein und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, manche erschöpfter als andere.  
Sif beobachtet die Umgebung und sah sich nach einer Höhle oder geschützten Stelle um, die ihnen alle als Lager dienen könnte. Das Gebiet wurde jedoch allmählich flacher. Ringsum nichts als Schnee. Sie waren sich langsam nicht einmal mehr sicher, in welche Himmelsrichtung sie gingen.  
„Das Auge des Nordens liegt in dieser Richtung!" rief Floxx, die mittlerweile wieder alleine lief. plötzlich und zeigte mit dem Finger in die besagte Richtung.  
„Wie könnt Ihr Euch da so sicher sein? Der Schneesturm hat uns vom Kurs abgebracht." fragte Ysmir und strengte seine Augen an, um in der Ferne irgendetwas außer Schnee und Eis ausfindig zu machen. Vergeblich. „Was glaubt Ihr, warum der Turm wohl Auge des _Nordens_ heißt, Bookah?" nörgelte Floxx. „Der Sturm hat uns weiter östlich gedrängt, also müssen wir jetzt wieder hier lang!"  
„Aber woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass dort Norden ist? Die Sonne ist längst untergegangen. Hier ist nichts außer Schnee, soweit das Auge reicht!" warf Brinjolf ein.  
Sein Bruder war sichtlich genervt von allem, und grummelte vor sich hin. „Hol's doch die Bärin, verdammt noch mal. Was würde ich jetzt für 'nen Met und ein warmes Feuer tun... Oder wenigstens ein Kampf zum Aufwärmen."  
„Ha, ich hätte Euch für den letzten gehalten, der sich über dieses Abenteuer hier beschwert, Gunnar." sagte Aela und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wenn das alles vorbei ist und wir wieder in Hoelbrak sind, könnt Ihr Met trinken, dass Ihr platzt! Dafür sorgt mein Vater bestimmt."  
„Ha, Ihr seid wirklich eine Frau nach meinem Geschmack, Aela! Ähm, ich meine... das klang vielleicht ein wenig..."  
Mit einem Lächeln klopfte sie ihm ein weiteres Mal auf die Schulter. „Schon gut."  
Die Asura hatte inzwischen etwas aus ihrer Tasche hervorgeholt und hielt es Ysmir unter die Nase. Oder zumindest so hoch, wie ihr kleiner Arm reichte. Ysmir beugte sich hinab und beäugte das Ding. „Ein Kompass?! Warum habt Ihr das denn nicht eher gesagt?" rief Ysmir entrüstet.  
„Ihr habt nicht gefragt, Bookah." entgegnete ihm Floxx mit einem fiesen Grinsen.  
„Ihr... das... ach, verdammt! Na schön! Hier entlang. Beeilen wir uns, bevor uns die Kälte noch zum Verhängnis wird!"  
Ysmir hatte sich den Kompass nicht genauer angesehen, sonst wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass er sich überhaupt nicht drehte. Aber er vertraute der Asura. Vielleicht nur aus Unwissenheit.  
Mühselig bahnten sie sich ihren Weg weiter durch den tiefen Schnee. Es war nicht so schlimm wie während des Schneesturms, doch ohne die Sonne war es trotzdem bitterkalt. Nach einiger Zeit nagte die Kälte an Ysmirs Knochen. Einige Wolken zogen auf und erstickten das Sternenlicht, das ihnen den Weg wieß. Die Chance, gleich in den nächsten Schneesturm zu geraten, war nicht gering. Allerdings wäre dieser dann der letzte, den sie erleben würden. Doch dann, wie aus dem Nichts, waren einige Hügel in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung zu erkennen.  
„Endlich, den Geistern sei Dank! Wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir einen Ort für unser Lager. Ysmir schaute sich verzweifelt nach einer Höhle um oder wenigstens einer Nische, die groß genug war, um darin vor der Kälte Schutz zu finden. Da meldete sich die Asura zu Wort.  
„Da drüben! Seht, eine Höhle! Schnell!" Sie hüpfte umher und wedelte mit den Händen.  
„Tatsächlich! Wir haben doch noch Glück gehabt. Beeilung!" rief Ysmir.  
„Hoffen wir, dass sie unbewohnt ist." murmelte Aela. Der Eingang der Höhle war gerade groß genug, das Ysmir sich hindurchzwängen konnte. Die anderen folgten ihm. Das Innere der Höhle war tatsächlich groß genug für ein Lager.  
Brinjolf holte etwas aus seinem Gepäck hervor, dass wie eine große, flache Schale aussah. „Gunnar, war der Rest bei dir im Gepäck? Ich glaub, wir haben das Ding aufgeteilt." Gunnar kramte in seinem außerordentlich großen Rucksack herum und holte alles mögliche an Proviant und Ausrüstung hervor.  
„Verdammt, was schleppst du denn alles mit dir rum?" staunte Sif.  
„Gunnar trägt gerne viel mit sich herum. Er sagt immer, es hielte ihn in Form." erklärte Brinjolf. „Ah, da ist das Teil ja!" Er nahm sich einige Einzelteile aus Metall und baute sie an die Feuerschale. Als es fertig war, sah es aus wie eine Trommel auf Beinen, die nach oben offen war.  
„Das Ding schleppt Ihr die ganze Zeit mit Euch rum?" fragte Kento. „Und womit macht ihr dann Feuer?"  
„Hehe, wartet nur ab." grinste Brinjolf und holte einen Stoffbeutel hervor. Er nahm etwas von dem Pulver darin in die Hand. „Tretet lieber ein paar Schritte zurück. Alle."  
Das ließen sich die anderen nicht zweimal sagen. Brinjolf schloss die Augen. Dann fing das Pulver in der Hand des Elementarmagiers leicht zu glühen an, bis er es in die Schale warf. Eine Stichflamme schoss hervor und tänzelte wild hin und her, wie ein kleines Inferno. Brinjolf wirkte einen Spruch und die Flamme legte sich wieder. Das Feuer brannte nun innerhalb der Trommel ruhig vor sich hin. „Was war das?" fragte der Kriegsmeister.  
„Feuerelementar-Pulver!" antwortet Brinjolf.  
„Feuerelementar-Pulver?" Der Mensch sah den Magier verdutzt an.  
„Magie der Flammenlegion, soweit ich weiß." erklärte Raegar. „War eine Zeit lang sehr beliebt bei einigen Abenteurern, die keine Magier waren und damit Elementare rufen konnten. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass man das Zeug auch zum Feuer machen benutzen kann."  
„Ein alter Abtei-Trick." sagte Brinjolf stolz. „Der Elementar wird gebunden, bevor er vollständig Gestalt annimmt. Brennt einige Stunden lang, weitaus länger als ein Lagerfeuer.  
„Ha, sind diese Rauchschlucker von der Flammenlegion also doch zu etwas gut gewesen! Haha!" grölte Raegar.  
Einige Zeit verstrich, und das Feuer flackerte vor sich hin während die Gruppe sich wärmte und von dem langen Marsch erholte. Sie erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten von ihren Abenteuern. Raegar schweifte allzu oft ab und Gunnar übertrieb natürlich wieder einmal. Er konnte von einer Kneipenschlägerei in Hoelbrak erzählen, als sei es eine Schlacht gewesen, das musste man ihm lassen.  
„Weißt du noch, Bruder, als wir in dieser Zwergenruine im Lornars Pass waren und ich meinen Stiefel verloren hab?"  
„Ha, wie könnte ich das vergessen? Das war ein Anblick, wie du auf einem Bein umher gehüpft bist und ihn gesucht hast!" gluckste Brinjolf. Er sah zu Cahirah hinüber, die neben ihm saß und lachte, als hätte sie die Lungen eines Dolyaks. „Erst der Ärmel, und dann auch noch ein Stiefel!" kicherte sie.  
„Stimmt, jetzt erinnere ich mich! Das war in der selben verdammten Ruine! Was für ein Tag."  
Sif beugte sich zu Ysmir rüber. „Unser Brinjolf kann ja gar nicht mehr die Augen von ihr lassen!" flüsterte sie. Ysmir nickte schmunzelnd. So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter. Ysmir hörte den anderen mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu. Das Gefühl, dass diese Leute sich alle bestens verstanden und zusammengehalten hatten, wärmte ihm das Herz, während das Feuer den Rest übernahm. Nur Floxx schwieg. Er überlegte kurz, ob er auf sie zugehen sollte, und fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass er sie ansah.  
„Was starrt Ihr so, Bookah? Ist etwas?" fragte sie.  
„Nichts. Ihr wart einfach nur ziemlich... schweigsam im Vergleich zu den anderen." erklärte er.  
„Ich denke nach. Sollte Ihr auch ab und zu mal versuchen." sagte sie genervt und wandte sich wieder von Ysmir ab. _War ja klar. _dachte er. _Naja, vielleicht ist es auch besser so_. Gunnar gähnte laut und streckte sich. Die anderen schienen genau so müde zu sein. Sie hatten seit dem Schneesturm kein Auge mehr zudrücken können. „Nun, ich glaube wir haben uns diese Rast verdient. Versucht, ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen, ich halte Nachtwache. Im Morgengrauen brechen wir auf." beschloss Ysmir.  
„Sicher, dass du dich nicht auch ausruhen willst?" fragte Sif. „Du könntest es brauchen. Ich und Schnee können aufpassen."  
„Schon gut, Sif. Schlaf du nur. Ich hab schon oft Nachtwache geschoben. Außerdem träume ich in letzter Zeit sowieso immer schlecht." erklärte Ysmir.  
„Ok. Gute Nacht, Ysmir." flüsterte Sif und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Schlaf gut, Sif."

* * *

„Ysmir?"  
„Hmm... was... Aela? Verdammt, bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?" sagte Ysmir und rieb sich die Augen.  
„Ach, nur kurz. Ich habe so lange übernommen." antwortete Aela mit einem Lächeln. „So laut wie Gunnar schnarcht, frage ich mich, wie die anderen überhaupt schlafen können!" Ysmir versuchte, nicht zu lachen.  
„Das stimmt. Naja, Sif erinnert mich auch wieder daran, wie laut ich schnarche. Vermutlich um mich zu ärgern. Ich träume ohnehin schlecht in letzter Zeit. "  
„Du solltest mal meinen Vater hören, da fliegt sogar ein Altdrache davon. Wo wir schon bei Altdrachen sind: Was glaubst du eigentlich, wo sich Jormag versteckt?"  
„Hmm... gute Frage. Niemand weiß, wo genau er überhaupt erwacht ist. Möglicherweise viel weiter im Norden, als wir dachten, wo die Kodan herkamen, bevor sie vor ihm fliehen mussten. Oder aber auf der anderen Seite des Drakkar-Sees. Wenn wir Pech haben, versteckt er sich in einer Höhle tief unter dem Gebirge. Wir werden eben so lange überleben müssen, bis wir ihn gefunden haben."  
„Du meinst, bis wir wieder in Hoelbrak sind, _nachdem_ wir ihn gefunden haben."  
„Stimmt. Zumindest einer von uns."  
„Wenn wir es schaffen, dann zusammen. Wir kehren alle gemeinsam heim, das schwöre ich dir bei der Bärin."  
„Ich bewundere deine Selbstsicherheit, Aela. Dein Vater muss stolz auf dich sein."  
Aela lächelte. „Danke. Ich bin auch stolz auf ihn. Wenn er auch nie da war, als ich noch ein Kind war. Er kämpfte gegen die Drachen, damit wir sicher sind. Und das selbe will ich nun auch tun."  
Ysmir dachte über ihre Worte nach. War er zu den Wachsamen gegangen, um sich einen Namen zu machen? Oder doch, um die Schwachen zu beschützen? Er erinnerte sich, warum er Denngars Angebot annahm, ohne zu zögern. So viele Leben, die sie retten konnten. So viel, das auf dem Spiel stand. Jormag musste aufgehalten werden. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, als ihn etwas kaltes, feuchtes an der Hand berührte. Es war die Schnauze eines Wolfes.  
„Schnee, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt! Was ist los, Junge?" flüsterte er. Schnee war aufgeregt und ging hinüber zu einer der Decken, unter der die anderen schliefen. „He, lass die anderen schlafen! Was ist denn los mit dir, Kleiner?" flüsterte Ysmir und schlich hinüber. Schnee zerrte an der Decke und riss sie zur Seite. Darunter war kalter, blanker Stein.  
„Warte mal... Wo ist Floxx? Das hat dich also beunruhigt! Gut gemacht, Junge. Weißt du wo sie hin ist?" fragte Ysmir, noch immer mit gedämpfter Stimme. Schnee senkte den Kopf. „Verdammt. Wo könnte sie nur sein?" Aela näherte sich ihnen.  
„Floxx ist weg? Wir müssten sie doch gesehen haben, falls sie aus der Höhle gegangen ist. Seltsam...Warte, hörst du das?"  
„Wenn du was anderes, als das Schnarchen meinst: Nein."  
„Da ist etwas, so ein... Summen." flüsterte sie und versuchte, das Geräusch zu orten.  
„Stimmt, jetzt höre ich es auch. Ganz leise. Kein Wunder, dass wir das nicht früher bemerkt haben."  
Aela trat hinüber zur Wand und passte dabei auf, nicht über einen der Schlafenden zu stolpern. Sie lauschte am Felsen und winkte Ysmir hinüber. „Hier. Das Geräusch habe ich schon einmal gehört. Aber... das kann nicht sein."  
„Was?"  
Aela antwortete nicht. Sie streckte die Hand aus, als wolle sie nach den Wand neben ihr greifen.  
Ysmir hätte vor Schreck fast gebrüllt. Ihre Hand verschwand, als hätte der Stein sie verschluckt. Sie ging durch die Wand hindurch. Ysmir vergewisserte sich mehrmals, dass er nicht träumte. Er trat an die Wand heran und ging, wenn auch widerwillig, hindurch. Auf der anderen Seite sah er Aela neben einem kleinen Kasten stehen, aus dem ein seltsamer Lichtkegel strömte. „Was ist das? Wo sind wir hier?" fragte er.  
„Schon mal von den Ätherklingen gehört? Die haben diese Geräte benutzt, um die Eingänge zu ihren Unterschlüfen zu verstecken. Genau wie Scarlet."  
„Scarlet Dornstrauch? Die hat also die Dinger erfunden? Sieht ihr ähnlich..."  
„Keine Ahnung, ob sie es war. Ich habe gehört, dass die Inquestur die hier auf häufig benutzt."  
„Inquestur? Hier? Bist du dir sicher?" flüsterte Ysmir.  
„Sie waren auch schon in Orr. Die Kerle sind ganz schön gewieft."  
Die beiden gingen den Durchgang weiter entlang, bis sie an ein Tor kamen. „Tatsächlich. Inquestur." stellte Ysmir fest. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er träumte.  
„Wir sollten den anderen Bescheid sagen." schlug Aela vor.  
„Ja, aber was ist mit... Floxx?"  
Die Asura stand plötzlich hinter ihnen. Sie hielt etwas in der Hand. „Es tut mir Leid." sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
Dann warf sie das runde Metallding. Gas strömte aus einigen Öffnungen hervor. Ysmir und Aela husteten und keuchten. Sie versuchten, zu entkommen, doch das seltsame Gas raubte ihnen die Sinne. Und schließlich das Bewusstsein.


	7. Kapitel 7: Die Suche nach der Wahrheit

**Kapitel 7: Auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit**

„Schön, wieder mal was zu tun zu haben, Boss. Wie in alten Zeit, stimmt's?" lachte Marjory.  
„Die Detektei Delaqua hat endlich wieder Arbeit. Ich hätte diese Sache niemandem lieber anvertraut." antwortete Denngar schmunzelnd.  
„Och, schön gesagt! Also, wollen wir doch mal bei den Kapitänen vorbeischauen, ob sie schon etwas herausgefunden haben. Die sind mir eh noch was schuldig für den Fall mit Theo Aschfurt."  
„Ich werde ein Wort für dich einlegen, wenns sein muss. Hoffen wir, dass Shud noch dort ist."  
Es war bereits kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, als die beiden in Löwenstein eintrafen. Zu ihrem Glück waren die meisten Ratsmitglieder noch im Krähennest.  
Magnus begrüßte die beiden herzlich. „Da bist du ja wieder, Denngar! Kannst wohl nicht genug kriegen von Löwenstein... oder sollte ich sagen: Hummerstein!" lachte der Kapitän - mehr, als er vermutlich sollte, nach diesem miesen Witz.  
„Wirklich zum Totlachen. Wir suchen nach Shud, ist sie noch hier?" fragte Denngar.  
„Ja, sie ist drinnen. Hat sich wieder mit Tokk in die Haare gekriegt. Vorsicht, wenn ihr reingeht."  
„Na, danke für die Warnung." murmelte Denngar.  
„Ach, hast du Angst vor zwei wütenden Ausra?" sagte Marjory neckisch. Denngar rollte mit den Augen.  
„Na los, gehen wir rein, bevor die beiden sich noch -" Als er die Tür öffnete, zerbrach unweit neben seinem Kopf ein Krug.  
„Skritthirniger Einzeller!"  
„Selbst ein Skritt hätte einen größeren IQ als Ihr! Da ist ein toter Bookah ja scharfsinniger."  
„Das einzige, was gleich tot sein wird, seid Ihr, wenn Ihr mich nochmal mit der Inquestur -"  
Ellen Kiel versuchte, die beiden zu beruhigen, aber sie hörten ihr kaum zu. Denngar nutzte seine physische Überlegenheit, um die beiden Asura auseinander zu halten.  
„Was erlaubt Ihr Euch da, Ihr zu groß geratener Bookah? Lasst mich los! Ich bin Kapitän!" protestierte Tokk und schlug mit den kleinen Ärmchen um sich.  
„Ihr seid vielleicht ein Trottel, wenn's hochkommt!" knurrte Shud, sich ebenfalls wehrend.  
„Verehrte Kapitäne, bevor Ihr Euch gegenseitig umbringt, verratet uns doch bitte noch, worum es bei diesem Streit geht. Besonders das Wort 'Inquestur' hat mein Interesse geweckt." sagte Marjory.  
„Frau Delaqua, verzeiht, aber das ist eine Sache zwischen den Mitgliedern des Kapitänsrates!" antwortete Kiel in einem ernsten Ton.  
„Schon vergessen, wer den Mord an Eurem Vorgänger Theo Aschfurt aufgeklärt hat? Außerdem haben wir die Erlaubnis von Kapitän Magnus. Nicht wahr, Kapitän?"  
„Äh, nun..." Magnus räusperte sich. Marjoy zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu. „Ja, natürlich. Hiermeit erteile ich Fräulein Delaqua und dem Kommandeur volle Autorität im Rahmen ihrer Nachforschungen. Die Löwengarde wird sie mit allen Kräften unterstützen."  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir schon bei Fräulein sind. Danke, Kapitän." flüsterte Marjory. Magnus errötete leicht und verabschiedete sich.  
„Gut gemacht!" flüsterte Denngar und klopfte der Nekromantin auf die Schulter, dann ließ er die beiden Asura los und wies sie an, sich mit großzügigem Sicherheitsabstand zu setzen.  
„Nun, ich und mein stämmiger Freund hier würden gerne alles über Euren Streit hören." begann Marjory. Ihre Stimme war wie immer ruhig und sanft.  
Beide Asura begannen gleichzeitig.  
„Es war so..."  
„Dieser unterdurchschnittlich..."  
„Bitte nacheinander. Shud, wenn Ihr bitte beginnen würdet." warf Marjory ein.  
„Also, wie ich schon sagte, dieser unterdurschnittlich begabte Tölpel, der sich Kapitän nennt, beschuldigt mich, MICH, mit der Inquestur zusammen zu arbeiten!" bellte Shud.  
„Ich habe Beweise!" protestierte Tokk.  
„Eins nach dem anderen. Fahrt bitte fort, Kapitänin Shud."  
„Als der Kommandeur uns heute von der möglichen Sabotage des Portals berichtete, habe ich meine Arbeiter befragen lassen. Tatsächlich hat jemand eine verdächtige Person bemerkt, kurz bevor dass Portal ausfiel. Leider konnte er sie nicht erkennen, aber sie war vermutlich eine Asura." erklärte Shud.  
Denngar grübelte. „Wie konnte jemand das Portal sabotieren, ohne dass die Wachen es merkten?"  
„Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen." fügte Marjory hinzu.  
„Das ist leider nicht meine Aufgabe. Das Wolfsrudel bewacht normal das Portal. Vielleicht hat sie jemand nach Hoelbrak beordert." meinte die Asura.  
„Oder Ihr habt sie entsorgt, damit Euch niemand auf die Schliche kommt, Inquestur-Sympathisant!" warf ihr Tokk an den Kopf.  
„Wie kommt Ihr zu dieser Annahme, Kapitän?" fragte ihn Marjory.  
„Die Art der Sabotage weist Ähnlichkeiten zur Vorgehensweise der Inquestur auf. Außerdem wurde ein Störapparat gefunden, der ebenfalls mit der Inquestur in Verbindung gebracht werden kann." erklärte Tokk.  
„Und was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?" fragte Shud genervt.  
„Eine Nachricht. Signiert mit '-S'. Eine genauste Übersicht aller Schichtwechsel der Portalwachen, sowie einige technische Details über die Portale. Er ist mit einem Codes verschlüsselt, den nur die Inquestur benutzt." Er holte ein kleines, kristallartiges Objekt hervor.  
Denngar beobachtete den Kristall skeptisch. „Auf diesem kleinen Ding?"  
Tokk starrte den Norn an, als wäre er ein Grawl, dem er gerade das Schreiben beibringen müsse.  
„Das ist ein Datenkristall, Boss. Die Inquestur speichert darauf -" wollte ihn Marjory aufklären.  
„Ich weiß, was das ist. Glaubst du, ich hab noch nie so ein Inquestur-Labor auseinander genommen? Aber so bringt uns das Ding nichts. Wir müssen es auslesen. Am besten sofort."  
„Das könnte sich als schwierig erweisen." murmelte Marjory. „Aber wo habt Ihr das eigentlich her, Tokk?" fragte sie.  
„Das wüsste ich auch gerne!" fügte Shud hinzu. „Mich beschuldigt er, dabei hat er selbst wahrscheinlich Kontakt zur Inquestur!"  
Tokk schnaubte abfällig. „Ich habe meine Quellen. Dieser Kristall war Teil einer Lieferung an Shud. Die Löwengarde hat sie beschlagnahmt, weil ihnen der Lieferant und der Inhalt verdächtig vorkamen. Ich habe die Lieferung... erstanden."  
„Aha! Wenn das kein Geständnis ist! Wisst Ihr, was ich glaube? Vermutlich war die Lieferung eine Bombe, von niemand anderem als Euch!" rief Shud, sprang auf ihren Stuhl und zeigte wütend mit dem Finger auf Tokk. „Ihr habt einen Fehler gemacht und wolltet ihn schleunigst vertuschen!"  
„Bitte, beruhigt Euch! Das ist eine ernste Anschuldigung, aber ohne Beweise kommen wir nicht weiter. Diese Lieferung würde ich aber auch gerne sehen. Das dringendere Problem ist jedoch dieser Kristall. Da wir ihn nicht auslesen können, ist unser einziger Anhaltspunkt also die mysteriöse Asura, die das Portal sabotiert hat. Wir sollten uns dort einmal umsehen." fasste Detektivin Delaqua zusammen.  
Denngar bemerkte plötzlich etwas neben seinem Nacken. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum. Ein kleines Feuerelementar schwebte neben ihm und hielt einen Zettel fest. „Glut?" flüsterte Denngar. Zu seinem Glück beachteten die anderen ihn gerade nicht. Er nahm den Zettel, und schon verschwand Glut wieder so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war. Er überflog den Zettel schnell.  
„_Komm zum Hauptquartier des Ordens neben dem Krähennest. Sag dem Agenten beim Wandschrank, dass du nach einem Versteck suchst. Bring Marjy und die beiden Asura mit."_  
„Boss? Was ist los?" fragte Marjory und starrte auf den Zettel in seinen Händen. „Was ist das?"  
Denngar überlegte sich hastig eine Ausrede. „Die Löwengarde hat neue Hinweise. Wir sollen zum Fort Marriner. Wir beide, und die beiden Kapitäne." log er.  
„Was? Das ist ja ungeheuerlich!" brüllte Tokk.  
„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihm zustimme." fügte Shud entrüstet hinzu. „Kapitänin Kiel, das können die doch nicht machen! Wir sind Mitglieder des Kapitänsrats!"  
„Nun, wie Ihr gehört habt haben Frau Delaqua und der Kommandeur vollste Autorität. Ein Befehl der Löwengarde gilt auch für Kapitäne. Ihr solltet besser mitgehen." antwortete Kiel. Die beiden Kapitäne waren außer sich, doch Denngar teilte ihnen mehrmals klar mit, dass sie lieber freiwillig mitgehen sollten.  
Widerwillig folgten sie Denngar und Marjory, doch sie wurden schnell misstrauisch, als Denngar in die andere Richtung ging.  
„He, das Fort ist in der anderen Richtung, Bookah!" rief Tokk.  
„Ich weiß. Wir nehmen eine Abkürzung." antwortete Denngar.  
„Boss, sagst du mir bald, was das alles soll?" drängte ihn Marjory.  
„Wart's ab."  
Sie kamen an einer kleinen Taverne neben dem Krähennest an. Drinnen wimmelte es von Agenten des Ordens der Gerüchte.  
„Was wird hier für ein Spiel gespielt? Ich verlange Antworten!" forderte Shud. Hinter ihnen tauchten plötzlich zwei Löwengardisten auf.  
„Kapitän Tokk, Kapitänin Shud, bitte folgt uns. Entschuldigt bitte die Unannehmlichkeiten, uns sind einige... Verwechslungen bei den Befehlen unterlaufen." sagte der erste, ein Charr.  
„Unannehmlichkeiten? Pah, dass ich nicht lache! In dieser Stadt läuft seit dem Wiederaufbau gar nichts mehr! Ich frage mich, warum ich überhaupt noch im Kapitänsrat sitze!" schnaubte Tokk.  
„Das frage ich mich auch!" warf ihm Shud spöttisch entgegen. Der zweite Gardist, eine Norn, räusperte sich. „Außerdem müssen wir diesen... Kristall von Euch beschlagnahmen. Er gilt als Beweismaterial in dieser Ermittlung." sagte sie höflich. Tokk sah sie entrüstet an, dann murmelte er etwas, vermutlich ein Asura-Schimpfwort, und gab ihr den Datenkristall. Der Charr wies die Kapitäne an, ihm zu folgen.  
Die Norn händigte Denngar den Kristall „mit besten Grüßen von Magnus" aus. Denngar hatte dieses Lächeln schon einmal gesehen.  
„Ifwyn? Seid Ihr jetzt etwas bei der Löwengarde?" fragte er erstaunt.  
„Nun, _offiziell_ zumindest. Schade, dass Ihr damals abgelehnt habt. Ihr hättet gut zum Orden gepasst." antwortete sie, etwas enttäuscht. Sie war die Abgesandte des Ordens in Hoelbrak gewesen, die damals Denngar rekrutieren wollte. Er musste sich zwischen ihnen, den Wachsamen oder der Abtei entscheiden. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, doch letztendlich hielt er die Abtei für die beste Wahl im Kampf gegen die Drachen. Letztendlich spielte es nach der Gründung des Paktes keine Rolle mehr.  
Er bedankte sich bei der Agentin, die sich wieder auf den Weg machte, um keine große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
„Du hast ja wirklich überall Freunde, oder?" merkte Marjory an. Denngar sah sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann ging er auf die Wache zu, die vor einem großen Wandschrank an der anderen Seite des Raumes stand. „Wie lautet das Passwort?"  
„Ich suche nach einem Versteck." antwortete Denngar. Die Wache musterte ihn mürrisch.  
„Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte er.  
„Ja. Ihr gehört leider nicht zum Orden, Kommandeur. Wer hat Euch das Passwort verraten?"  
„Jemand, dem Ihr vertrauen könnt. Sie erwartet uns. Und außerdem ist der Orden Teil des Paktes."  
„Na schön, geht rein." brummte die Wache. Denngar quetschte sich durch den Wandschrank, dicht gefolgt von Marjory. Auf der anderen Seite der Geheimtür wartete ein weiterer Agent auf sie, der neben einem Golem stand. „Kommandeur, Euch hätte ich hier nicht erwartet. Seid trotzdem willkommen." begrüßte er sie.  
„Danke. Wir müssen zum Hauptquartier. Lichtbringerin Flammenblut erwartet uns."  
„Gut, dann könnt Ihr ihr gleich ausrichten, dass sie ihr... Haustier gefälligst an der Leine halten soll! Das Ding erregt viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit." murrte er.  
„Ich... werd's ihr ausrichten." antwortete Denngar zögernd. Die beiden traten durch das Portal und fanden sich in der Heiligen Halle der Geheimnisse wieder, dem Hauptstützpunkt des Ordens der Gerüchte. „Hier war ich schon lange nicht mehr." sagte Marjory. Denngar nickte zustimmend. Nach einem langen Gang fanden sie sich in einer großen Höhle wieder, an deren Ende eine riesige Kugel aufgebaut war, die vermutlich ganz Tyria zeigte. Miranda hatte Denngar irgendwann einmal erklärt, was die seltsamen blauen Punkte und Linien darauf bedeuteten, doch er hatte es wieder vergessen. Sie erwartete die beiden jedoch bereits.  
„Lange nicht gesehen, Miri!" rief Marjory und umarmte die Magierin.  
„Freut mich, dich zu sehen, Marjy! Wie geht's Kas?" fragte sie.  
„Gut. Du hättest uns ja ruhig mal besuchen können. Aber du hast vermutlich viel zu tun."  
„Könnte man so sagen. Denngar, ich hoffe du hast den Kapitänen nicht zu sehr zugesetzt?"  
Denngar schüttelte den Kopf. „Die kriegen sich sicher wieder ein. Aber jetzt einmal im Ernst, was soll dieses ganze Hin-und-Her, die Geheimniskrämerei? Und noch wichtiger: Woher weißt du überhaupt von der ganzen Sachen mit dem Kapitänsrat?" fragte er. Miranda seufzte.  
„Nicht hier. Kommt mit. Ich erklär's euch noch früh genug. Habt ihr den Kristall?"  
„Ja. Meinst du wirklich, das Ding bringt uns weiter?"  
„Kommt darauf an, ob er echt ist. Wir werden sehen." Miranda führte sie durch die Halle, wo sie an allen möglichen komplexen Geräten vorbei kamen. Die meisten Agenten waren damit beschäftigt, Informationen zu sammeln und weiterzugeben. Sie kamen an ein Zelt mit dem Emblem des Ordens. Drinnen war es ziemlich geräumig, mit einem Bett, einem großen Tisch und einer seltsamen Apparatur an der Wand. „Hübsch hier." sagte Marjory.  
„Ich bin nur selten hier. Früher war das Tybalt's Arbeitsplatz. Jetzt..." Miranda legte eine Pause ein. „Jetzt teilen ich und Demmi uns das Quartier." erklärte sie.  
„Demmi? Die Tochter von Caudecus?" fragte Marjory erstaunt. Miranda nickte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie beim Orden ist. Naja, kein Wunder, bei so einem Vater..."  
Denngar sah sich die Apparatur genauer an. Es sah aus wie eine große, durchsichtige Tafel. Davor war eine Halterung, in die etwas kleines, spitzes passte. Eindeutig ein Gerät der Inquestur.  
„Gut, gib mir den Kristall, Denngar." bat ihn Miranda und streckte die Hand aus.  
Denngar holte den Kristall hervor und sah die beleidigt an. „Was, nicht einmal ein _bitte_?"  
„Och, komm schon, wirst du jetzt...ach, na gut. Bitte, bitte, bitte?" Der Norn schmunzelte und drückte ihr den Kristall in die Hand. „Schon besser!"  
Die Magierin schob den Kristall in die Öffnung. Er begann plötzlich zu summen und zu pulsieren. Auf der Tafel erschienen nach und nach seltsam aussehende Buchstaben, die sich ständig veränderten. Denngar bekam schon vom Zusehen beinahe Kopfschmerzen. „Ist das normal?"  
„Ja. Die Daten müssen zuerst entschlüsselt werden. Wird nicht lange dauern." erklärte sie.  
„Warum können diese Asura nicht einfach Tinte und Papier verwenden..." murmelte der Norn.  
„Das nennt man _Komprimierung_. Auf so ein kleines Ding passen mehr Wörter als auf ein Buch. Außerdem ist es viel sicherer als Briefe." erläuterte Miranda.  
„Und warum schreibst du mir dann überhaupt noch Briefe?"  
„Briefe sind irgendwie... persönlicher. Außerdem will ich dich ja nicht überfordern, mein Lieber."  
„Schon zu spät. Also, ist das Ding jetzt endlich fertig?"  
„Hab Geduld. Ja, jetzt ist es entschlüsselt. Mal sehen... verdammt!"  
„Was ist los?" fragte Marjory aufgeregt.  
„Der Kristall ist beschädigt. Ich kann nur einen Teil abrufen. Naja, mal sehen..." Miranda begann, die Sätze auf der Tafel zu überfliegen, dann las sie diese laut vor.

„_Logeintrag Nr. 34: Nachricht: Wir können uns keine Fehler mehr erlauben. Der Orden ist uns auf den Fersen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie dich entlarven werden. Bis dahin solltest du dich trotzdem weiterhin bedeckt halten. Ich habe eine genaue Übersicht der Schichtwechsel erstellt. Es gibt nur ein Problem: Die Norn haben andere Schichtwechsel. Selbst während die anderen unbewacht sind, wird das Portal nach Hoelbrak überwacht. Es gibt nur ein kleines Zeitfenster, in dem du unbemerkt vorgehen kannst, doch du musst diese stinkenden Bookahs irgendwie loswerden. Lass dir was einfallen. -S."_

„Tokk hatte also recht, was die Nachricht anging. Das heist, dass Shud wohl doch mit der Inquestur zusammenarbeitet." stellte Denngar entsetzt fest.  
„Das ist gar nicht gut." fügte Marjory hinzu. „Aber können wir uns sicher sein, dass die Nachricht tatsächlich von ihr stammt?"  
„Wartet, da ist noch etwas..." warf Miranda ein.

„_Logeintrag Nr. 35: Slax ist doch nicht der Idiot, für den ich ihn gehalten hatte. Ich hatte genug Zeit, die beiden Idioten mit einer falschen Nachricht und einem Fass Bier von dem Portal wegzulocken. Es zu sabotieren war das reinste Kinderspiel. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was er sich von einer Allianz mit diesen Eishirnen erhofft. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, dieses Störgerät an der Löwengarde vorbeizuschmuggeln. Hoffentlich funktioniert sein Plan, die ganze Sache Shud in die Schuhe zu schieben. Dann hat er seinen Sitz im Kapitänsrat sicher. Ich soll morgen um Mitternacht zum Treffpunkt kommen, um weitere Befehle zu erhalten. Ich hoffe nur, dieser Schwachkopf vertauscht nicht wieder die Koordinaten."_

„Ich glaube, da haben wir unser -S. Shud ist damit aus dem Schneider." stellte Miranda fest.  
„Sie ist was?" fragte Denngar. „Noch so ein Menschensprichwort?"  
„Sie ist unschuldig." klärte ihn Marjory auf.  
„Ah. Das ist gut. Dann können wir sie und Tokk schonmal ausschließen. Er ist zwar auch nicht ganz sauber, aber mit der Inquestur hat er nichts zu tun, da bin ich mir sicher." fasste Denngar zusammen.  
„Aber das ist noch nicht das Beste!" merkte Miranda an. „Hier sind die erwähnten Koordinaten. Hmm... Irgendwo in Löwenstein. Moment."  
Sie ging von der Apparatur weg und holte von einem der Tische eine äußerst detaillierte Karte von Löwenstein hervor, auf der mehrere Linien eingezeichnet waren. Sie überflog die Karte mit dem Finger und ließ ihn dann auf einer Stelle nahe der Sanktum-Bucht verharren. „Hier. Dort ist der Treffpunkt. Dieses Haus am Strand."  
„Interessant..." murmelte Denngar. Marjory und Miranda sahen ihn fragend an. „Hier hat eine Asura namens Maeva gewohnt. Sie war ein Mitglied der Abtei und diejenige. die Zhaitans Angriff auf Löwenstein vorhergesehen hat. Außerdem war sie oft etwas... übervorsichtig. Seit sie beim Pakt ist habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Das heißt, ihr Haus hat wohl einen neuen Besitzer. Statten wir ihm einen Besuch ab."  
„Du überraschst mich immer wieder, Denngar." sagte Miranda lächelnd.  
„Ich weiß. Du mich auch. Du wolltest mir doch sagen, woher du von der ganzen Sache wusstest."  
Denngar verschränkte die Arme und sah seine Freundin mit den dunkelroten Haaren erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ach, als wüsstest du nicht längst, dass wir den Kapitänsrat abhören." antwortete sie.  
„Hab ich mir's doch gedacht. Aber warum hast du so schnell reagiert?"  
„Naja, ich war sowieso gerade hier, und da hab ich mir gedacht, ich greif dir mal unter die Arme."  
„Aha." sagte der Norn skeptisch. „Aber danke. Wenigstens kann ich auf dich zählen, auch wenn ich so langsam unter Verfolgungswahn leide."  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich dich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen. Sagen wir, ich decke dir den Rücken, selbst, wenn du nicht damit rechnen würdest..."  
„Hm... Na schön. Dann machs gut und danke nochmal, Miranda. Oder willst du mitkommen?"  
„Nun, ich... hab leider noch was zu tun." sagte sie zögernd. Denngar hob die Braue. „Aha. Schade. Dann machs gut, Miranda. Bis _bald_, vermutlich."

* * *

„Siehst du etwas? Oder noch besser jemanden?" flüsterte Denngar. Marjory schüttelte den Kopf.  
Das Haus am Strand schien noch immer völlig verlassen. Denngar war überrascht, dass es Scarlets Angriff völlig unbeschadet überstanden hatte. So wie er die Asura, der es gehört hatte, kannte, war es doppelt und dreifach abgesichert. „Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir nicht irgendeinen Alarm auslösen. Und wenn sich die Inquestur darin eingenistet hat, wird es vermutlich auch noch von Fallen wimmeln. Vorsicht ist geboten. Also... nehmen wir den Vordereingang?"  
So viel zur Vorsicht. „Ganz tolle Idee. Es gibt doch sicher mehrere Eingänge." warf Marjory ein.  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Außerdem haben wir vorhin schon keinen gefunden. Also, Vordertür."  
„Du wärst ein ganz toller Agent. Vielleicht macht der Orden ja eine Ausnahme für dich."  
„Ja ja, komm schon." Der Norn ging im Schutze der Dunkelheit auf das Haus zu. Die beiden stellten sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand neben die Tür. Sie gaben sich ein Zeichen, und Denngar machte sich bereit, die Tür zu öffnen. Da bemerkte er, dass sie bereits einen Spalt weit offen war. Er zückte die Waffen und stieß die Tür auf. Ein leerer, staubiger Raum begrüßte ihn.  
„Hm... hier hat lange niemand sauber gemacht." flüsterte Marjory. Sie suchte den Raum vorsichtig ab. Plötzlich schreckte sie auf.  
„Was ist?" fragte Denngar, bereit zum Angriff.  
„Nichts. Nur Spinnweben." sagte sie und zog sich die Spinnweben aus den dunklen Haaren.  
„Ach, einfach abschütteln."  
„Sehr witzig, Boss. Sieh mal, ich hab hier was gefunden!"  
Denngar trat leichtfüßig zu ihr hinüber und sah dabei stets auf den Boden, um in keine Falle zu tappen. Leider übersah er daher den Dachbalken, mit dem sein Kopf auf unsanfte Weise Bekanntschaft machte. Marjory konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Fluchend rieb der Norn sich die Stirn und beobachtete das Ding an der Wand, das seine Freundin entdeckt hatte. „Ah, eine Konsole. Hmm... Sie scheint hier nicht hinzugehören." bemerkte Denngar.  
„Meinst du? Ich dachte, in diesem Haus hätte eine paranoide Asura gewohnt."  
„Sie ist nicht verstaubt. Jemand hat sie vor kurzem benutzt."  
„Oh, tatsächlich." antwortete sie überrascht. Ihrem wachsamen Auge entging sonst kaum etwas. „_Passworteingabe erforderlich_. Na großartig."  
„Mist, das hätten wir uns eigentlich denken können. Woher sollen wir das Passwort bekommen?"  
„Hätten wir eine Asura dabei, wäre das kein Problem. Die könnte das Ding einfach manipulieren." Denngar grinste. Marjory sah ihn verdutzt an.  
„Was? Sag jetzt bloß nicht, du kannst das auch."  
„Lass mich mal ran. Und... halt lieber etwas Abstand." sagte Denngar und trat vor die Konsole.  
„Was hast du..." Einen Axthieb später sprühte die Konsole Funken. Schwarzer Qualm stieg aus den Überresten auf. Dann war ein mechanischen Klicken zu hören. Die Wand neben der Konsole bewegte sich plötzlich und hinter ihr erschien eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. „Ha! Siehst du? Es hat geklappt."  
„Das hätte auch schief gehen können, du Grobian. Musst du immer alles kurz und klein hauen?"  
„He, die Taktik hat auch bei zwei Altdrachen funktioniert. Denk mal drüber nach."  
Marjory schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah keinen Sinn darin, darüber auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu diskutieren. Stattdessen ging sie die Treppen hinunter, nachdem sie Denngar angewiesen hatte, seine Axt wieder wegzustecken und in Zukunft etwas weniger „brachial" vorzugehen. Dieser hatte große Mühe, sich durch den engen Durchgang zu zwängen. Außerdem nahm er mit jedem Schritt mehrere Stufen auf einmal. Unten angekommen schlichen die beiden dicht an der Wand entlang, wobei „schleichen" für Denngar bedeutete, nicht bei jedem Schritt die gesamte Rüstung klappern zu lassen, was ihm schwer genug fiel. Am Ende des Gangs war eine Tür. Majory ging darauf zu. „Vorsicht!" flüsterte Denngar und packte die Nekromantin an den Schultern. Sie war noch einmal mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen, denn da, wo sie gerade gestanden hatte, schossen rote Lichtstrahlen aus versteckten Öffnungen in der Wand und formten ein summendes Feld.  
Majory dankte ihrem Retter wortlos und analysierte die Falle. Sie sah sich nach einer Konsole oder einem Bedienfeld in der Wand um, doch außer dem tödlichen Hindernis schien der Gang leer zu sein. Da Denngar anscheinend keine Idee hatte, versuchte Marjory es mit einer altbewährten Taktik.  
Aus dem Boden vor ihnen taten sich wie aus dem nichts zwei schwarze Flecken auf, die sich von der Mitte aus ausbreiteten. Mit einem Röcheln stiegen zwei knochige, mit Fleichfetzen behangene Diener empor. Majory musste nur mit dem Finger nach vorn zeigen, und die Diener rannten los, um ihren Befehl auszuführen. Als sie das Lichtfeld berührten, verbrannten sie auf der Stelle und ließen nichts als Asche zurück, die nach und nach einfach verschwand. Majory seufzte.  
Denngar fiel ebenfalls nichts ein, um die Falle zu überwinden, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass ihm seine Axt diesmal nichts nützen würde. Aber aufgeben war keine Option. Sie mussten herausfinden, wer das Portal sabotiert hatte und in Erfahrung bringen, was die Inquestur in Löwenstein plante.  
Denngar dachte darüber nach, zurück nach oben zu rennen und dort nach einer weiteren Konsole zu suchen, in der Hoffnung, dass er irgendwo die Energie der Einrichtung abschalten könnte. Doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass hinter ihnen weitere Öffnungen in der Wand waren. Ein weiteres Feld.

„_Sieh an, der Kommandeur und sein Püppchen sitzen in der Falle!_" ertönte eine Stimme.  
Marjory verzog das Gesicht bei dem Wort „Püppchen".  
„Das wird sie noch bereuen."  
„_Oh, werde ich das? Falls Ihr es nicht bemerkt habt: Ein falscher Schritt, und Ihr seid Asche._"  
Denngar versuchte, zu erkennen, woher die Stimme kam. Auf der anderen Seite der Barriere ragte ein kleiner Kasten aus der Wand. Das musste der Lautsprecher sein. Die Stimme klang weiblich.  
„_Aber keine Sorge. Euch zu töten wäre Verschwendung. Also, ein Angebot: Gebt mir Eure Waffen – und damit meine ich alles, was Ihr als Waffe benutzen könnt – und leistet keinen Widerstand. Dann können wir die Sache in Ruhe ausdiskutieren, ohne dass jemand pulverisiert werden muss_."  
Neben ihnen öffnete sich eine Luke in der Wand. Etwas, das wie eine Schublade an einem Metallstab aussah, kam hervorgeschossen. Widerwillig legten die beiden ihre Waffen, die gerade so Platz darin fanden, hinein. _Wenigstens hab ich noch meine Handschuhe_, dachte Denngar.  
„_Kommandeur, Eure Handschuhe mit den spitzen Zacken auch. Nicht, dass Ihr Euch weh tut._"  
Fluchend zog er sie aus und schleuderte sie auf den Waffenhaufen. _Meine Fäuste bekommt sie nicht.  
_Der Behälter mit den Waffen verschwand hinter der Luke, die sich beinahe lautlos wieder schloss.  
„_Vielen Dank für Eure Kooperation. Nun, tretet ein. Ach ja, und behaltet Eure Hände schön da, wo ich sie sehen kann, sonst muss ich Abwehrmaßnahmen ergreifen, die zu Eurem vorzeitigen Ableben führen könnten."_  
Die roten Lichtstrahlen vor ihnen zogen sich mit einem summenden Geräusch zurück und die Tür dahinter öffnete sich. Zögernd gingen Denngar und Marjory vorwärts in den Raum, dessen Türen sich hinter ihnen wieder schlossen. Es war ein kleines, aber gut ausgestattetes Labor, das jedoch immernoch um einiges größer als der Rest des Hauses war. Er war nur spärlich beleuchtet, daher konnten die beiden nur Umrisse einer Asura erkennen, zu der mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die Stimme, die an einem Pult mit vielen Knöpfen und Reglern stand.  
„Also, genug der Förmlichkeiten. Wenn Ihr lebend hier raus wollt, werdet Ihr niemandem von der ganzen Sache hier erzählen. Außerdem werdet Ihr dem Rat erzählen, dass Kapitän Shud mit der Inquestur im Bunde steht."  
„Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Ihr uns Befehle erteilen könnt?" sagte Denngar mit donnerner Stimme. Die Asura lachte über diesen jämmerlichen Einschüchterungsversuch.  
„Doch, das tue ich." sagte sie. Hinter Denngar rappelte sich ein riesiger Golem auf, der selbst ihn um drei Köpfe überragte. Er berührte den Norn und verpasste ihm einen heftigen Stromschlag. Majory half ihm auf die Beine.  
„Das war Stufe 1 von 10. Wollt Ihr wissen, was die letzte Stufe mit Eurem Körper anstellt? Nein? Dann schweigt und tut brav das, was ich Euch sage. Ihr helft mir, Shud und Tokk aus dem Weg zu räumen."  
„Tokk? Er hat also nichts mit der Inquestur zu tun?" fragte Marjory.  
„Tokk ist ein jämmerlicher Tölpel. Er würde niemals mit uns zusammen arbeite wollen. Pech für ihn. Wir haben alles genaustens geplant. Und nun, da Ihr das für uns übernehmen könnt – und werdet - sollte es wie am Schnürchen laufen!" sagte die Asura triumphierend.  
„Eine Frage. Wie will der Rat wissen, dass wir ihnen die Wahrheit sagen?" fragte Marjory und trat langsam, mit erhobenen Händen, einen Schritt auf die Asura zu.  
Sie wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Zerbrecht Euch nicht das hübsche Köpfchen darüber. Wir haben für falsche Beweise gesorgt. Außerdem habt Ihr das ganze ja in die Wege geleitet mit Euren... Nachforschungen!"  
„Ihr habt nur eine Sache nicht bedacht." sagte Denngar. Es klang fast wie eine Drohung.  
„Ach, so ist das? Warum wollt Ihr nicht meinem Golem sagen, was das wäre?"  
„Weil Euer Golem gleich ein Haufen Schrott sein wird!" brüllte Denngar. Er hatte sich verwandelt. In seiner Wolfsform riss er mit einem kräftigen Ruck den Arm des Golems ab und schleuderte ihn der Asura entgegen. Dann rammte er den Golem und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, wobei er Tische und Laborinstrumente zerstörte. Marjory hechtete zu der Asura, die dem abgerissenen Arm ausgewichen war und zu dem Pult mit den Knöpfen rennen wollte. Sie packte sie am Arm, doch mit dem anderen holte sie ein kleines Gerät hervor, aus dem Funken sprühten und schlug damit nach Marjory. Diese wich ihr aus, doch ließ die Asura dabei los. „Na warte, du kleines Biest..."  
Die Asura drückte an einigen Knöpfen herum, doch plötzlich packte sie eine Hand am Fußgelenk und riss sie zu Boden. Dunkle, aus Schatten bestehende Hände hielten sie am Boden fest. Denngar hatte den Golem inzwischen in sämtliche Einzelteile zerlegt und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. „Gute Arbeit, Marjory!"  
Majory fegte das kleine Gerät, dass die Asura als Waffe benutzte, mit einem Tritt zur Seite. „Das habt Ihr jetzt davon, dass Ihr mich _Püppchen _genannt habt."  
„Lasst mich gehen! Ich warne Euch, ich werde Euch auf der Stelle..."  
Denngar beugte sich über die strampelnde und zappelnde Asura. „_Jetzt_ können wir reden."  
Die Asura trug eine Kapuze, die fast ihr gesamtes Gesicht verhüllte. „Wer seid Ihr?" fragte Denngar. Die Asura lachte ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Ihr wisst, wer ich bin. Oder zumindest glaubt Ihr das." sagte sie. Denngar zog ihr die Kapuze vom Gesicht.  
„Unmöglich..."  
Ihn starrten zwei giftgrüne Augen an mit einem Blick, der hätte töten können.  
„Floxx?!"  
„Gut erkannt! Was ist denn los, Kommandeur? Ihr werdet ja ganz bleich. Habt Ihr einen Geist gesehen?"  
Denngar traute seinen Augen nicht. Er versuchte, alles zu einem Gesamtbild zu formen, doch er wusste einfach nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. War sie die wirklich die echte Floxx? Oder spielte jemand ihm hier einen ganz gewaltigen Streich? „Denngar, was... hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Marjory. „Woher kennt ihr euch?"  
„Ach, unser lieber Kommandeur _dachte_, er hätte mich vor einigen Tagen kennengelernt, als ich auf seiner kleinen Expedition teilnehmen wollte. Tja, wie wenig er doch weiß..." Denngar beugte sich wieder über die Asura, die sich als Floxx ausgab. Sie sah genau wie die Asura aus, die in die Fernen Zittergipfel aufgebrochen war. Er ahnte übles. „Marjory, glaubst du, das könnte ein Mesmerzauber sein?" flüsterte er. Die Asura lachte abermals. Sie sah wie ein teuflischer kleiner Kobold aus, der die spitzen Zähne bleckte. „Ich weiß, das ist schwer zu glauben für Euer primitives Nord-Hirn! Aber ich bin die echte Floxx. Und falls Eure Truppe nicht längst umgekommen ist, dann tappt er gerade blindlings in unsere Falle!"  
Denngar legte seine Hand um den kleinen Hals der vermeintlich echten Floxx.  
„Ich werde das nur einmal sagen, also hört gut zu. Ihr erzählt mir alles darüber, was Ihr wisst. Über die... andere Floxx, die Allianz der Inquestur mit den Svanir und was Ihr über mich und den Pakt wisst. Sonst bekommt Ihr zu spüren, was dieser primitive Norn zu tun vermag!"  
Die Asura nickte. Denngar ließ sie los, worauf sie sofort nach Luft rang.  
„Es hat keinen Sinn zu lügen. Also gut. Aber wenn Ihr wirklich so ehrenhaft seid, wie Ihr immer tut, dann will ich von Euch, dass Ihr mir einen fairen Prozess verspricht und mich nicht in irgendeinen Kerker werft und verrotten lasst."  
„Das kann ich versprechen. Sofern der Kapitänsrat damit einverstanden ist."  
„Das wird er. Die, die Ihr als Floxx kennt, ist in Wahrheit meine Schwester, Flaxx."  
„Schwestern? Floxx und Flaxx? Pah, von wegen. Ich habe gesagt: Keine Lügen!"  
„Es ist die Wahrheit! Wir können auch nichts für unsere Namen! Mal ehrlich, _Denngar _klingt auch nicht gerade besser. Ein Denker seid Ihr ja offensichtlich ni-"  
„Denngar, bitte, lass sie los." bat Marjory den Norn, der der Asura den Hals zudrückte.  
„Tut mir leid. Fahrt fohrt. Und bitte nur das wichtigste." sagte Denngar und ließ die Asura Luft holen.  
„Bis vor zwei Jahren war ich beim Orden der Gerüchte. Ich geriet in einen Hinterhalt er Inquestur. Ich konnte ihnen jedoch ein Angebot machen: Wenn sie mich am Leben ließen, würde ich als ihr Maulwurf im Orden dienen und sie mit Informationen besorgen. Aber lasst mich Euch sagen, wie es wirklich war. Die Inquestur wusste nicht, dass ich weiterhin für den Orden spioniert habe und ihm auch Informationen über die Inquestur zukommen ließ. Ich war also eine Doppelagentin."  
„Und warum habt Ihr Eure Schwester damit hineingezogen?" fragte Marjory.  
„Ich wollte nicht einmal, dass es so weit kommt! Sie kam mir auf die Schliche, da auch sie beim Orden war. Sie hat es nie weit gebracht, da Ihr die nötige... Bereitschaft fehlte, auch mit unkonventionellen Mitteln zu arbeiten." erklärte die Asura.  
„So wie gefallene Pakt-Soldaten für Nekromantie zu missbrauchen?" fragte Denngar.  
„Missbrauchen? Wisst Ihr, wie viele Leben ich gerettet habe? Was sagt Eure Freundin dazu, hm?"  
Marjory schwieg. „Es ist letztendlich ein Mittel zum Zweck" sagte sie schließlich. „Und das macht es nicht viel besser. Ich tue das nicht. Nennt mich altmodisch oder abergläubisch, aber ich lasse die Toten in Frieden ruhen und Grenth seine Arbeit machen."  
„Ich frage mich, ob sich Eure Meinung ändert, wenn Euer Kommandeur einmal in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Aber genug davon. Wie ich schon sagte, hat meine Schwester mich enttarnt. Die Inquestur wollte sie beseitigen, doch sie ist noch immer meine Schwester. Also wurde sie gezwungen, mich im Orden zu ersetzen und Stillschweigen über die Sache zu bewahren. Ich schloss mich der Inquestur an und niemand im Orden bemerkte den Unterschied. Über diese Allianz mit den Söhnen von Svatur oder wie auch immer sie heißen weiß ich nichts, außer, dass es Slax' Idee war. Er arbeitet in einem unserer Labore nördlich der Feuerherzhügel, der _Nördlichen Station._ Sie markiert soviel ich weiß die Grenze zu den Fernen Zittergipfeln. Was sie planen weiß ich jedoch nicht."  
Denngar hörte ihr gebannt zu und ließ sich jedes ihrer Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Warum sollte die Inquestur mit den Dienern von Jormag arbeiten? Und warum wollten sie den Einsatztrupp aufhalten?  
„Na schön. Dann eine letzte Sache. Ihr wolltet Euch also in den Kapitänsrat einschleußen. Wozu?" fragte Denngar.  
„Um die ganze Sache zu vertuschen, ganz einfach. Außerdem sind uns Shud und Tokk schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. Das eigentliche Ziel seid jedoch schon seit langem Ihr, Kommandeur." sagte sie gehässig.  
„Ich? Die Inquestur will also meinen Tod?"  
„In der Tat. Der Pakt steht uns auf ständig im Weg. Mit Eurem Tod würde sich das ändern."  
„Warum ich? Marschall Trahearne steht über mir im Rang."  
„Und? Ihr seid für viele ein Idol, etwas, dass sie inspiriert. Und außerdem seid Ihr auch unter den Dienern von Jormag verhasst. An Eurem Tod in Hoelbrak waren also sowohl sie als auch die Inquestur interessiert."  
Denngar machte keinen Anschein, verängstigt oder gar überrascht zu sein. „Das ergibt durchaus Sinn. Ich fühle mich ja schon fast geschmeichelt. Aber wobei steht der Pakt Euch im Weg?"  
„Mit unserer Forschung über die Drachen, natürlich! Wir versuchen alles, um sie zu erforschen. Stellt Euch nur vor, wir finden einen Weg, sie wieder in ihren Schlaf zu versetzen. Oder noch besser, sie zu kontrollieren!"  
„Ihr wollt einen Altdrachen kontrollieren? Ihr seid ja verrückter, als ich dachte." meinte Marjory.  
„Snaff hatte es geschafft. Aber er war zu schwach und sanftmütig. Außerdem hat er sich auf die Hilfe anderer verlassen, vor allem Nicht-Asura. Wir führen seine Drachenforschung fort, mit allen verfügbaren Ressourcen. Stellt Euch vor, was wir mit der gesamten Energie, die die Drachen beherbergen, erreichen könnten! Aber Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen. Also, ich habe Euch all Eure Fragen beantwortet. Jetzt lasst mich wieder los, dann werde ich mich widerstandslos ergeben."  
Marjory zögerte. „Was meinst du, Boss?"  
„Zuerst will ich unsere Waffen zurück. Dann werden wir Euch der Löwengarde übergeben."  
„Na schön. Aber dazu muss ich mich bewegen können."  
„Sagt uns einfach, welchen der Knöpfe wir drücken müssen. Den Rest übernehme ich." forderte Marjory.  
„Das geht nicht. Die Befehle funktionieren nur per Spracherkennung. Und so laut kann ich nicht schreien. Also, wenn Ihr so freundlich wärt?"  
„Gut. Tu, was sie verlangt, Marjy." sagte Denngar. Widerwillig ließ die Nekromantin Floxx gehen. Sie klopfte sich den Staub von ihrer Inquestur-Kleidung und ging zu dem Pult hinüber, unter strengster Beobachtung von Denngar und Marjory. Sie drückte auf einen Knopf und beugte sich über das Pult. „Schutzschilde hochfahren!"  
Eine helle, fast durchsichtige Kuppel formte sich um die Asura herum, bevor die beiden reagieren konnten. Sie kicherte triumphierend.  
„_Ihr seid wirklich dümmer, als Ihr ausseht! So viel zu Eurem vermeintlichen Sieg._"  
„Diese dreckige, kleine..." knurrte Denngar.  
„_Na na, Kommandeur. Ich wollte Euch ja eigentlich verschonen, aber, tja... Pech gehabt."_  
„Damit kommt Ihr nicht durch!" rief Majory, sehr zur Belustigung der Asura.  
„_Ach ja? Ich glaube schon. Aber bevor ich Euch verlasse, will ich Euch jemanden vorstellen. Kommandeur, ich habe nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Wir wollten Euch nicht 'nur' umbringen. Aber lasst mich es Euch einfach zeigen. Ihr wart ja schon vorhin bereits überrascht, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Nun, ich glaube dieses Mal werdet Ihr Euren Augen kaum trauen können. Subjekt 'Delta' freilassen! Codewort: 'Kommandeur'."_  
Am anderen Ende des Raumes öffnete sich mit einem lauten Zischen ein rießiger, undurchsichtiger Glasbehälter an der Wand, aus dem weißer Dampf quoll. Aus dem Dampf ragten zwei unförmige Beine hervor, die sich wackelig fortbewegten. Schließlich war auch der Rest des Körpers zu sehen, der wie eine wabernde Masse aussah, die langsam Haut und Muskeln bildete. Der Körper nahm Form an und wurde zu dem eines breiten, muskulösen Norn mit blauer Bemalung. Dann trat aus dem unförmigen Kopf langes, hellblondes Haar hervor, das über die Schultern fiel und zwei kleine Zöpfe an der Seite bildete, gefolgt von einem geflochtenen Kinnbart. Die farblosen Augen wurden eisblau. Denngar starrte voller Entsetzen in das Gesicht. Sein Gesicht.  
„Kommandeur." sagte die Gestalt in Denngars Stimme.  
„_Verblüffende Änhlichkeit, nicht wahr? Nur... er ist ja ganz nackt. Hoppla. Ein kleiner Fehler."_  
Als hätte der „Norn" es gehört, schwoll seine Haut an und formte sich zu einer eisblauen Plattenrüstung. Aus seinen Händen wuchsen zwei Äxte in der Form eines Drachenkopfes.  
„_Schon besser. Nun, ich will Euch nicht länger stören. Lebt wohl, Kommandeur! Hahaha!"_  
Floxx drückte an einigen Knöpfen und verschwand schließlich in einem Wirrwarr aus Lichtblitzen. Sie hatte sich teleportiert und war somit entkommen.  
„So begegnen wir uns also endlich. Zu schade, dass es nur einen Kommandeur geben kann."  
Marjory erschauderte. Sie wusste, dass Denngar trotz seines sanften Gemüts auch furchteinflößend sein konnte. Aber das war kein Vergleich zu dem teuflischen Grinsen seines Doppelgängers. Der echte Denngar versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, aber er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was seine Augen gerade sahen. „Du hast recht, es kann nur einen geben. Den echten."  
„Ich _bin_ der echte. Sieh doch, ich bin keine Täuschung. Keine Illusion, sondern aus Fleisch und Blut. Ich atme, ich denke, genau wie du. Ich weiß alles über dich, denn ich _bin_ du. Bis auf einen kleinen, aber feinen Unterschied." erklärte der Doppelgänger.  
„Ja, du bist eine Abscheulichkeit, die von einer verrückten Asura erschaffen wurde." warf Majory ein. Sie fühlte Abscheu im Gegenüber, aber trotzdem sah sie ihren Freund in ihm.  
„Spielt das eine Rolle? Diese _verrückte Asura_ hat mich besser gemacht als der echte Kommandeur es je werden könnte. Denn weißt du was, Denngar? Ich habe kein Gewissen, dass mich bei meinen Entscheidungen behindert. Ich tue, was nötig ist. Zum Wohle von Tyria!" Denngar wusste nicht, ob er lachen, oder weinen sollte.  
„Das glaubst du wirklich? Du bist ein Sklave! Ob du der Inquestur oder den Altdrachen dienst, spielt keine Rolle. Aber Tyria dienst du nicht."  
„Wenn das so ist, dann zeige ich dir, was dieser Sklave alles kann. Aber es wäre ja langweilig, wenn du dich nicht einmal richtig wehren könntest." Der falsche Norn warf seine Äxte zur Seite und ließ die Knöchel knacken. „Lass uns doch wenigstens wie echte Norn kämpfen, bevor wir die Sache zu Ende bringen!"  
„Das sieht mir schon eher änhlich. Marjory, schau nach, ob du rausfinden kannst, wohin Floxx abgehauen ist. Überlass diesen Hochstapler mir."  
„Du machst wohl Witze! Ich werde doch nicht..." protestierte Marjory.  
„Nun mach schon!" befahl ihr Denngar. Einen Moment lang dachte sie, er wäre der Doppelgänger. Dieser lachte und kam näher auf Denngar zu.  
„Gib es ruhig zu, du wolltest schon immer mal gegen dich selbst kämpfen!"  
„Unter einem ebenbürtigem Gegner hatte ich mir aber etwas anderes vorgestellt."  
Denngar täuschte einen Angriff an, machte dann aber einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten und ließ seine rechte Faust auf den falschen Kommandeur niederfahren. Dieser blockte den Schlag ab, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und verbrug seine Faust in Denngars Magengrube. Dieser keuchte und taumelte nach hinten.  
„Komm schon. Das kannst du doch besser."  
Denngar rannte auf ihn zu und versuchte erneut, einen Treffer zu landen. Seine Hiebe prasselten auf ihn nieder, aber der Doppelgänger wich jedem einzelnen der Hiebe einfach aus. Denngars Augen konnten ihm kaum folgen und erkannten so die Faust nicht rechtzeitig, die ihm entgegen kam.  
„Hatte ich vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass die Inquestur mich mit einigen Verbesserung versehen hat? Deine Reflexe sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren, alter Mann!"  
„So alt siehst du... sehe ich noch gar nicht aus. Aber ich bin wenigstens echt, im Gegensatz zu dir!"  
Marjory versuchte, unter den vielen Geräten etwas zu erkennen, dass ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Sie fand ein Zahlenfeld, das mit einem Bildschirm verbunden war. Darauf waren einige Zahlen, die wie Koordinaten aussahen. Sie versuchte, sich die Zahlen irgendwie einzuprägen.  
Denngar rang weiter mit seinem Ebenbild und hatte sogar ein, zwei Schläge landen können, doch sein Kontrahent war viel zu gut. Er kopierte jeden seiner Bewegungen, jeden Schritt, jede Zuckung, die einen Angriff andeuten könnte. Seine Beinarbeit war tadellos, und jeder Schlag des Originals ging daneben. Er schien auch im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorbild nicht so schnell außer Atem zu kommen.  
„Gib einfach auf. Gib zu, dass ich der bessere Denngar bin. Ich habe es verdient, dich zu ersetzen!" verhöhnte er ihn. Er holte aus und griff mit einer fast schon unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit und Präzision an. Es kostete Denngar viel Kraft, sich zu verteidigen. Das war kein einfacher Faustkampf. Aber er hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Er versuchte, seinen Gegner zu umkreisen, der immer einen Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung machte, um dies zu verhindern. Schließlich hatte Denngar ihn da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Er brüllte und stürmte auf ihn zu, die Fäuste geballt. Zu seinem Glück wich der Doppelgänger nicht zur Seite, sondern nach hinten aus, dort, wo einige Trümmer am Boden lagen. Er stolperte und geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht. Dies war Denngar Chance. Er trieb ihm die Faust mit so einer Wucht gegen das Kinn, das es knackte. Der falsche Norn ging zu Boden, doch er war noch lange nicht geschlagen. Als Denngar näher kam, trat der Doppelgänger ihm gegen das Schienbein und riss ihn mit sich auf den Boden. Dort rangen sie miteinander und drückten sich gegenseitig zu Boden, bis der andere wieder die Oberhand gewann. „Marjory! Marjory, ich... brauche... Hilfe!" krächzte Denngar.  
Marjory sah, wie der Norn ihm am Hals packte und ihn würgte. Sie hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, wo ihre Waffen waren, und diese zurückgeholt. Sie nutzte ihre Magie, um den Norn in einen Schwarm Insekten zu hüllen.  
„Au! He, Marjory, hör nicht auf ihn! Ich bin der echte!" rief er, doch dann stürzte sich der andere Denngar auf ihn und donnerte ihm die Fäuste ins Gesicht. Marjory starrte entsetzt auf die beiden. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wer der richtige war. Doch dann sah sie, dass der, der gerade am Boden war, keine Handschuhe hatte, im Gegensatz zu dem anderen. Sie nahm ihr Großschwert und rannte ihrem echten Boss zu Hilfe. Der Doppelgänger sprang auf und wich der dünnen Klinge aus.  
„So viel zu einem ehrenhaften Zweikampf."  
Als Marjory ausholte, riss der Doppelgänger sie mit einem Tritt in den Bauch von den Füßen. So hätte der echte Denngar wohl kaum gekämpft. Der Doppelgänger ließ einen langen Eisblock aus seinen Händen entstehen, der die Gestalt eines breiten Zweihänders annahm. Mit dieser Waffe kämpfte er nun gegen Marjory, die mittlerweile auch selbst im Kampf mit dem Großschwert erprobt war. Dem echten Denngar strömte noch immer das Blut über das ganze Gesicht, doch er stand auf und sah sich nach seinen Waffen um. Marjory parierte den nächsten Schlag, doch die schiere Kraft dahinter brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. Der Doppelgänger erwischte sie mit der breiten Seite des Schwertes, vermutlich absichtlich, und schleuderte sie durch die Luft. Der Aufprall war hart und ließ sie schutzlos am Boden zurück, während der Norn auf sie zu ging. Denngar rannte mit seinen Äxten bewaffnet dem Doppelgänger entgegen, doch dieser blockte seine Hiebe mit der Klinge, stieß ihn weg und rammte ihn anschließend mit der Schulter gegen die Wand. Einige Fausthiebe später ging Denngar zu Boden. Marjory wollte aufstehen, doch ihre Seite schmerzte unerträglich. Der Doppelgänger hatte sie beide besiegt. Er kam auf Marjory zu, packte sie am Hals und hob sie in die Luft.  
„Siehst du es jetzt? Ich bin der bessere von uns beiden. Der Pakt braucht mich, nicht diesen jämmerlichen Schwächling!"  
Marjory stämmte sich gegen den Griff des Norn, aber er hatte eindeutig die Oberhand. Er wollte sie mit seinen Worten kränken, aber diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht gönnen. „Ich sehe eine Maschine, die Befehle ausführt! Du bist nicht besser als ein Golem!" sagte sie hasserfüllt.  
„Ach ja? Da irrst du dich, Marjory Delaqua. Auch ich habe Gefühle, Erinnerungen. Doch anders als er haben sie keine Kontrolle über mich. _Ich_ hätte dich damals auf der Bruchbringer sterben lassen, Marjory! Aber du warst schon immer schwach. Du hattest schon diesem kleinen Jungen damals nicht helfen können, und auch nicht deiner Schwester! Wie lange dauert es, bis Kasmeer deinentwegen stirbt, weil du zu schwach bist, um sie zu beschützen?"  
In Marjory erwachte etwas, das sie zum letzten Mal gespürt hatte, als sie der korrupten Ministeriumswache in die Augen sah, die einen unschuldigen Jungen ermordet hatte. Diesmal war es ein Norn in der Gestalt von Denngar, aber sie sah in ihm nur noch eine Abscheulichkeit.  
Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, mit einem Blick, der selbst diesen Norn mit Angst erfüllte.  
„Ich bin also schwach?" sagte sie mit eisiger Stimme. Eine Stimme, die nicht mehr wie die ihre klang.  
„Du bist weniger als schwach. Du bist nichts! Eine Kopie, der Schatten eines große Mannes, dessen Erinnerungen du vielleicht teilst, die aber keine Bedeutung für dich haben. Du wirst ihn nie ersetzen können. Du wirst nie eine echte Person sein!"  
Der Doppelgänger stand da und starrte sie zornig an. Marjory sah, dass es nicht nur Zorn in seinen Augen war, sondern auch Angst. Angst vor der Wahrheit. Sie spürte, wie sein Griff sich lockerte. „Ich wurde geschaffen, um den echten Kommandeur in den Schatten zu stellen! Ich sollte ohne Gnade, ohne Reue handeln! Der Pakt braucht jemanden wie mich!" rief er verzweifelt. „Nein, nein! Du versuchst mich einzuschüchtern, Marjory. Willst mich mit meinen eigenen Waffen schlagen, aber das gelingt dir nicht! Ich beende es!" brüllte er und wollte mit seinem Zweihänder ausholen, doch eine klingenförmige Klaue fuhr ihm über den Rücken. Ein Fleischgolem. Vor Schmerz brüllend ließ er Marjory los und trieb seine Klinge in den fleischigen Körper des Dieners, der ihn jedoch weiterhin mit seinem scharfen Klauen angriff. Marjory hatte Zeit, um durchzuatmen und nach Denngar zu sehen. Er hustete und spuckte Blut, doch seine Verletzungen waren nicht besonders schlimm. Das Problem war, dass seine Wunden von der Schlacht noch nicht verheilt waren.  
„Gut gemacht, Marjory. Ich glaube, deine Worte haben Wirkung gezeigt!" lobte er sie. Der Doppelgänger hatte den Fleischgolem unschädlich gemacht, doch da standen bereits Majory und Denngar mit gezückten Waffen vor ihn. Er umklammerte seinen Zweihänder, sich auf das entscheidende Gefecht vorbereitend.  
Da steckte Denngar seine Äxte plötzlich weg. „Wir müssen nicht kämpfen... _Denngar_." sagte er ruhig.  
Der Doppelgänger lachte spöttisch. „Ziehst du etwa den Schwanz ein? Dachte ich mir fast, dass du es mit Diplomatie versuchst."  
„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht immer unsere Stärke ist. Aber wenn du wirklich vorgibst, ich zu sein kannst du dann das hier?" fragte Denngar und begann, sich in einen Norn-Wolf zu verwandeln. Der Doppelgänger sah ihn verdutzt an. „Ein Test? Das willst du also? Das ich dir zeige, dass ich du bin? Na schön, nichts leichter als das!" Der andere Denngar baute sich auf und konzentrierte sich. So sehr er es auch versuchte, im wuchs kein Fell, keine Klauen, nichts. Er wurde nicht zum Tier.  
„Ich wusste es. Siehst du? Du kannst mich nicht ersetzen, weil du nicht ich bist." redete ihm Denngar ein.  
„Nein! Ich wurde geschaffen, um dich zu ersetzen! Mein einziger Zweck..."  
„Ich habe es dir gesagt, du bist ein Sklave, ein willenloser Diener."  
Der Doppelgänger starrte ihn fassungslos an, den Kopf schüttelnd. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Er starrte seine Hände an, dann die von Denngar. „Aber, ich habe selbst deine Erinnerungen! Ich erinnere mich an alles, an die Große Jagd, die Klaueninsel, den Tod von Scarlet..."  
„Das mag vielleicht sein, aber du denkst nicht wie ich. Du berechnest, ohne Gewissen. Du tust, was du für notwendig hälst, auch wenn es hunderte Leben kostet. Aber so hat dich die Inquestur geschaffen. Vielleicht gibt es noch Hoffnung. Ein letzter Versuch. Was ist deine schönste Erinnerung?" fragte Denngar. Er kannte die Antwort ganz genau. Der Doppelgänger dachte nach. „Ich... die schönste... der Sieg über Zhaitan. Der erste Altdrache, von dem Tyria befreit ist."  
Der echte Denngar verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. _Meine_ schönste Erinnerung. Denk nach."  
Der Doppelgänger ging die Erinnerungen durch, noch weiter zurück, vor der Schlacht gegen Zhaitan, vor der Klaueninsel.  
Plötzlich tat sich etwas in seinem Inneren. Es war, als wären ihm die Augen geöffnet worden. Als hätte jemand ein Tor geöffnet, das lange verschlossen gewesen war.  
Die Erinnerung, als er das erste Mal seine Tochter Aela sah. Seine wunderschöne, erwachsene Tochter, bei der Großen Jagd, als die Norn seinen Triumph über den Eiswurm Issormir feierten. Er erkannte sie zuerst nicht, doch sie kam ihm vertraut vor. Sie stand auf, mit dem Krug in der Hand und sagte „Auf dich, Vater!".  
Marjory konnte sehen, wie die Augen des Norn feucht wurden. Auch der echte Denngar schien in Erinnerung zu schwelgen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken.  
„Gut gemacht, Boss!"  
Denngar ging zum Doppelgänger und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Dieser griff danach und ließ sich von seinem Vorbild aufhelfen.  
„Danke... Aber ich habe die Wahrheit erkannt. Es kann tatsächlich nur einen geben. Ich stelle sicher, dass es so bleibt, Denngar. Geht, ich mache euch den Weg frei. Dann leite ich die Selbstzerstörung ein. Was hier geschehen ist, soll außer euch niemand erfahren."  
Denngar sah sein Ebenbild fassungslos an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst? Jetzt, da du... _frei _bist?" fragte er ihn. Dieser nickte.  
„Es muss sein. Die Inquestur kann mich vermutlich noch immer aufspüren. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich wieder benutzen. Das ist kein Leben, dass es sich zu leben lohnt. Lieber sterbe ich als freies Wesen."  
Denngar nickte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist doch ein besserer Denngar, als ich angenommen hatte. Leb wohl."  
Marjory und Denngar verließen schleunigst das Labor. Der Doppelgänger ging zum Pult hinüber und tat, was er für nötig hielt.  
"_Warnung: Selbstzerstörung eingeleitet. Selbstzerstörung in 60 Sekunden."_  
Er ging noch einmal seine Erinnerungen durch. Vielleicht waren sie nur eine Kopie, so wie er selbst, doch trotzdem waren es die seinen. Er hatte dieses Leben nie gelebt, doch er blickte mit Stolz darauf zurück.  
_"Selbstzerstörung in 20 Sekunden."_  
Ein letztes Mal dachte er an den echten Denngar. Nur dank ihm lebte er. Er _lebte_.  
"_Selbstzerstörung in 10 Sekunden."_

Das Labor unter dem Haus ging in Flammen auf. Die Erde bebte leicht, aber sonst merkte in Löwenstein niemand etwas davon.  
Nur Denngar und Marjory kannten die Wahrheit.

* * *

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!" rief Kapitän Magnus erleichtert und ging auf Denngar und Marjory zu. „Habt ihr die Saboteure erwischt?"  
„Nein. Sie ist leider entkommen." teilte ihm Denngar mit. Magnus seufzte.  
„Aber wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie zur Inquestur gehörte. Sie wollten den Verdacht auf Shud und Tokk lenken, in der Hoffnung, sich in den Kapitänsrat einzuschleußen und die Sache zu vertuschen." erklärte Marjory. Magnus' Augen weiteten sich. „Die Inquestur, hier in meiner Stadt?"  
„Nicht mehr. Das Labor ist zerstört, ihre Experimente aufgehalten. Sie hatten es auf mich abgesehen." antwortete Denngar.  
Magnus atmete beruhigt auf. „Dann stehen wir mal wieder in deiner Schuld, Denngar. Und in Eurer, Marjory. Wie können wir euch das danken?"  
Marjory und Denngar sahen sich in die Augen und dachten nach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr etwas gegen diesen Hummer tun könnt?" fragte Denngar.  
„Ha! Zu gerne! Aber ich fürchte, Kiel würde mir den Kopf abreißen. Ich kann Euch über die Geschehnisse in Löwenstein auf dem Laufenden halten. Und hier, das Gold hier habt ihr beide euch auch verdient."  
Er überreichte Marjory ein kleines Säckchen voller Münzen. Sie bedankten und verabschiedeten sich von Magnus, der wieder seinen Pflichten nachging.  
Marjory gab Denngar das Gold. „Hier, das hast du dir verdient. Was wird du jetzt machen?" fragte sie ihn.  
Er zupfte sich nachdenklich am Kinnbart. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Es gibt immer etwas zu tun. Vielleicht bleibe ich noch eine Weile hier."  
„Nach der ganzen Sache im Labor? Na, wenn du meinst. Aber die Stadt könnte vermutlich wirklich jemanden wie dich gebrauchen."  
„Jemanden _wie_ mich? Noch ein Doppelgänger?" lachte der Norn. Marjory schloss sich ihm an.  
„Tyria kann nie genug Kommandeure haben. Ich freue mich, dass alles noch ein gutes Ende genommen hat. Nun, dann trennen wir uns wohl vorerst wieder. Leb wohl, _Denngar._"  
Er sah ihr noch nach, wie sie durch das Portal nach Götterfels verschwand. Es war schön, Freunde zu haben, auf die man zählen konnte. Löwenstein würde nach diesem ereignisreichen Tag bald viel friedlicher werden, da die Löwengarde häufig von einem mysteriösen Helfer unterstützt wurde. Außerdem traf man häufig den Kommandeur des Paktes auf den Straßen an, der sich unters Volk mischte und vielen Leuten bei den Problemen des Alltags half. Und _Denngar_ mochte dieses Leben.


	8. Kapitel 8: In den Fängen der Inquestur

**Kapitel 8: In den Fängen der Inquestur**

* * *

_Ysmir..._  
Die Stimme rief ihn zu sich. Die süße, verführerische Stimme.  
_Ysmir, warum kämpfst du gegen mich? Ich bin nicht dein Feind. Zusammen können wir mehr erreichen, als jeder Einzelne von uns beiden. Ich gebe dir Macht, die deine Vorstellung übersteigt. Und du wirst andere davon überzeugen, sich unserer Sache anzuschließen. Sei mein Champion._  
Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Er wollte es nicht. Die Stimme hatte recht, es hatte keinen Sinn zu kämpfen. Er spürte, wie die Ruhe in seinen Körper und in seinen Geist einkehrte. Eine Ruhe, die zu schön war, um wahr zu sein. Ysmir fühlte sich geborgen. Er ging auf die Stimme zu, auf das helle Licht. Er ließ alles hinter sich. Den Trupp, den Pakt, seine Freunde. Er brauchte sie nicht mehr.  
_Komm zu mir, Ysmir. Lass mich dir wahre Macht zeigen. Meine Macht. Die Macht eines Drachen._  
Er fühlte, wie sich sein Körper verwandelte. Sein Fleisch wurde zu Eis, sein Atem zum Hauch des Winters. Er war mächtig. Er war mehr, als er ohne Jormag je hätte sein können. Er war ein...  
"Verräter. Es tut mir leid, Ysmir. Ich muss es tun."  
Ein Pfeil bohrte sich durch seine eisbedeckte Brust, durch sein kaltes, von Jormag verdorbenes Herz. Er sah die grünen Augen von Sif, voller Tränen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Ysmir!"  
Verraten. Von seiner eigenen Geliebten. Oder war _er_ es, der _sie_ verraten hatte?  
_Fürchte dich nicht, Ysmir. Du bist mein Champion. Kein Sterblicher kann dir etwas anhaben._  
Er zog den Pfeil heraus. Und den nächsten. Und den nächsten. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz.  
"Wenn du dich nicht anschließen willst, Sif, dann wirst du sterben. Der Drache verlangt es."  
"Dann tu es, du Monster. Du hast Ysmir getötet, also töte auch gefälligst mich, Verräter."

_Verräter._

_Verräter._

_Verräter._

* * *

Es herrschte völlige Finsternis, bis auf das schwache Licht, das von der Tür ausging, die sie gefangen hielt. Aela hatte diese Zellen der Inquestur zwar schon mal gesehen, jedoch noch nie von innen. Sie versuchte, sich voran zu tasten und ihren Stab zu suchen, doch wie zu erwarten war hatte man ihnen ihre Waffen abgenommen. Sie schreckte zurück, als sie etwas Haariges ertastete. Es war zum Glück nur Ysmirs Bart.  
"Nein! Nein, ich werde dir niemals dienen, Jormag!" murmelte er plötzlich. "Du wirst mich nie - "  
Aela packte ihn bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. "Ysmir, komm zu dir! Ich bin es, Aela!"  
"Aela? Was... Verdammt, ich erinnere mich. Die Inquestur hat uns erwischt."  
"Ja, das war leider kein Traum. Arg, ich kann hier kaum etwas erkennen. Wenigstens etwas Licht hätten sie uns doch lassen können." fluchte Aela.  
Ysmir bemerkte auch, dass man ihm die Waffen abgenommen hatte. "Der Wolf soll sie holen, diese Biester! Sie haben mir meinen Hammer gestohlen!" brüllte er.  
"Schrei hier nicht so herum, Ysmir... Obwohl, vielleicht doch. Wenn wir Glück haben, bekommen wir ihre Aufmerksamkeit."  
"Glaubst du, das kümmert sie einen Dreck? Verdammt, ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass... diese Verräterin!"  
Aela seufzte verzweifelt und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden. "Ich auch nicht. Ich fing gerade an, sie zu mögen... Wie sehr man sich doch täuschen kann."  
"Was sollte sie sich von einem Verrat erhoffen? Will die Inquestur nicht, dass wir Jormag finden?" fragte Ysmir aufgebracht und ging in der Zelle auf und ab.  
"Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Aela. "Vielleicht haben sie Floxx einfach dazu gezwungen. Schließlich... ach, ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass sie das die ganze Zeit geplant hatte."  
"Ehrlich gesagt ist mir diese Asura gerade egal. Ich frage mich, ob sie auch die anderen da hineingezogen hat. Wenn sie ihnen ein Haar krümmen, dann schwöre ich, dass ich sie alle an Jormag verfüttere! Wenn wir überhaupt so weit kommen... Es muss doch einen Weg hier raus geben!"  
Der Norn trat und schlug wie wild gegen die Zellentür, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, sie gab keinen Zentimeter nach. Schlimmer noch, sie verpasste ihm einen Stromschlag.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" rief Aela besorgt. Ysmir brummte etwas, das wie ein "Ja" klang und setzte sich seufzend neben Aela. Er versuchte, sich einen Plan auszudenken. Wenn dies ein normales Gefängnis gewesen wäre, wären sie sicher schon längst draußen. Doch bei diesen Asura und ihrer Technik wusste Ysmir einfach nicht weiter.  
Dann, als sie beide ruhig waren, hörten sie plötzlich ein leises Atmen aus der anderen Ecke der Zelle. Ysmir sprang auf. "Wer ist da?" rief er.  
"He! Antworte gefälligst! Bist du das, Raegar?" fragte er. Das Atmen war laut und dröhnend, wie das eines Charr, aber auch schwerfällig.  
"Aaaaah..."  
"He, geht es Euch gut? Hat die Inquestur Euch auch erwischt?" fragte Aela. Ysmir ging langsam und vorsichtig näher. Seine Augen hatten sich etwas an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, aber er konnte unmöglich erkennen, wer – oder was – der Fremde war.  
"In...ques...tuuur? Ich..." krächzte die Gestalt. Es klang, als wäre sie sehr schwach.  
"Lasst mich Euch helfen!" sagte Aela und ging näher auf die Gestalt zu. Sie hob eine Pranke.  
"Nnnn... neeeein. Es giiiiibt... nichts, was Ihr...tuuun könnt. Es ist... der Wille von Kodaaaaa..."  
"Ihr seid ein Kodan? Hat die Inquestur Euch gefangen genommen, als Ihr nach Süden fliehen wolltet?" fragte Ysmir. Der Kodan gab nur ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich. Ysmir konnte nun auch allmählich die Umrisse des Kodan ausmachen, die ihm seltsam vorkamen. Auch seine Stimme hörte sich ungewöhnlich an.  
Aela kniete sich neben ihm und wollte ihn mit ihrer Wächter-Magie heilen. "Nein!" sagte er harsch und packte ihre Hand. Erschrocken erkannte sie, dass diese mit Eis bedeckt war und wich voller Entsetzen zurück. "Was... haben sie mit Euch gemacht?"  
"Sie... haben mich... der Verderbnis ausgesetzt. Sie quälen mich... um ihren Durst... nach Wissen zu stillen."  
"Wisst Ihr, wie lange Ihr schon hier seid?"  
"Ich... weiß es nicht. Es... fühlt sich wie... eine Ewigkeit an. Sie... verwehren mir... den Tod. Den Neuanfang... des Kreislaufs. Ich... bitte Euch... macht dem... ein Ende." Ysmir und Aela hatten Mitleid mit dem Kodan, doch sie konnten ihm im Moment nicht helfen.  
"Wir haben keine Waffen. Sobald wir einen Plan haben, holen wir Euch hier raus!" versprach ihm Aela.  
"Eure Worte... sind edel... doch nutzlos. Meine Seele... muss dem Gleichgewicht übergeben werden..." flüsterte der Kodan, bevor er zusammenbrach. Er atmete noch, jedoch sehr langsam. Die beiden Norn starrten mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Mitleid auf den mutierten Kodan, der an der Schwelle des Todes gefangen gehalten wurde. Sie mussten diesem Grauen ein Ende bereiten. Nur leider schienen sie machtlos zu sein, da keiner von ihnen sich besonders mit Inquestur-Technik auskannte und offenbar kein Weg an der Tür vorbei führte. "Vielleicht... könnten wir so tun, als wäre einer von uns verletzt oder krank." schlug Ysmir vor. Aela schüttelte den Kopf. "Auf den alten Trick werden sie auch nicht reinfallen. Das sind Asura, Ysmir."  
"Pa, der Wolf soll sie doch holen, diese Asura. Wie konnten wir so einer nur vertrauen, einer Nekromantin, die die Ruhe der Toten einen Dreck interessiert! Warum hat dein Vater sie überhaupt erst ausgesucht? Ich hätte sie gleich in irgendeinen Kerker geworfen!"  
"Das fragst du mich? Vielleicht hatte sie auch da ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt, was weiß ich!"  
"Du bist immerhin seine Tochter! Das hätte dir doch komisch vorkommen müssen, dass er so jemanden mit uns mitschickt!"  
"Willst du etwa sagen, dass das meine Schuld war?"  
"Nein, verdammt, es war meine! Mal wieder... Weißt du was? Es ist mir egal. Wir werden eh so enden wie der Kodan, wenn sie uns nicht gleich umbringen. Aber wenn ich vorher noch diese Floxx in die Finger kriege, dann - "  
Ysmirs Wutanfall wurde von einigen Schreien außerhalb der Zelle unterbrochen. Als die beiden Norn lauschten, herrschte jedoch wieder völlige Stille. Dann schien sich plötzlich die Tür langsam zu rühren. Sie öffnete sich langsam und das Licht von draußen erhellte die Zelle, so dass sie nun auch den Kodan genau sehen konnten. Der Anblick war nur schwer zu ertragen. Selbst stolze und mächtige Geschöpfe wie die Kodan konnten durch die Verderbnis des Drachen in ein bemitleidenswertes Untier verwandelt werden, dessen Tötung vielmehr ein Akt der Gnade war.  
"Wir können nichts für ihn tun. Kommt, wir haben nicht viel Zeit." sagte eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Sie klang heiser und krächzend, als würde jemand absichtlich so tief wie möglich sprechen. "Ihr habt mit uns das selbe vor, nehme ich an? Ich werde mich keinen Schritt rühren!" beschloss Ysmir trotzig. "Hört mit dem Schwachsinn auf und kommt mit, ich will euch hier raus bringen!" sagte die krächzende Stimme.  
"Warum sollten wir Euch das glauben? Wir wissen nicht mal, wer Ihr seid." erwiderte Aela. Sie hörte ein leises, genervtes Seufzen.  
"Im Moment bin ich eure einzige Chance, hier herauszukommen, also kommt mit mir, wenn ihr nicht so wie euer Mitgefangener enden wollt. Ach ja, und nehmt die hier." Die Gestalt schob einen Hammer und einen Stab mit großer Mühe über den Boden zu den beiden Norn in die Zelle.  
"Mein Eisbrecher!" rief Ysmir erleichtert und nahm die Waffe dankbar an sich.  
"Eisbrecher? Du meine Güte..." kicherte Aela. Ysmir schnaubte und ließ seinen "Eisbrecher" kreisen.  
"Seid ihr fertig? Wir müssen uns beeilen. Sie werden bald nach euch sehen."  
Für den Moment trauten sie ihr, jedoch nur, da sie sich mit ihren Waffen in den Händen effektiv zu wehren wussten. Ysmir zögerte, ob er dem Wunsch des Kodan nachkommen und ihm einen gnädigen Tod gewähren sollte, doch Aela zog ihn fort, da sie das Geräusch von mehreren Schritten hörte, die sich ihnen näherten. "Ich habe euch ja gesagt, dass wir uns beeilen müssen. Folgt mir und haltet euch gefälligst bedeckt." flüsterte die Asura.  
_Wir kommen wieder und machen dem ein Ende, _dachte sich Ysmir, der alles in seiner Macht stehende tun wollte, um die Inquestur zu vertreiben und ihren fürchterlichen Experimenten ein Ende zu machen.  
Die Asura führte sie durch die Anlage. Sie schien recht groß zu sein. Aela fragte sich, wie weit sie sich wohl unterirdisch erstreckte. Nach einem kurzen Gang kamen sie an einen Raum, dessen Tür von zwei Inqestur-Mitgliedern bewacht wurde.  
"Wir müssen an der Wache vorbei. Verhaltet Euch ruhig und überlasst das mir." sagte die Asura scharf, noch immer in der tiefen, krächzenden Stimme. Es war nahezu offensichtlich, dass sie nicht erkannt werden wollte. Aela hatte bereits einen Verdacht, doch sie beschloss, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren.  
"He, was soll das? Warum sind die Gefangenen bewaffnet?" rief einer der gepanzerter Wachposten und richtete sein Gewehr zuerst auf die Asura, dann abwechselnd auf die beiden Norn. Ein weiterer Asura stand neben ihm, ebenfalls mit gezückter Waffe. Ysmir sah, wie er auf seinem Handschuh herumtippte, auf dem einigen Lichter blinkten. Hinter den Asura traten zwei große, schwer bewaffnete Golems aus einer Nische in der Wand hervor und nahmen die beiden Norn und ihre Helferin ins Visier. Letztere blieb ruhig. Fast zu ruhig. "Damit sie Euch töten können." flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme war wie ein Windhauch, der durch den Raum wehte. Das rötliche Licht in dem Raum fiel plötzlich aus und es wurde völlig finster, bis auf die Lichter an den Golems und den Rüstungen der beiden Wachposten. Es wurde eiskalt; so kalt, dass selbst Ysmir und Aela erschauderten.  
Ein Schrei. Zwei grüne Augen in der Finsternis. Eine Sense, die durch die Luft tanzt und die Golems in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt.  
Stille.  
Als das Licht wieder den Raum erhellte, waren die Golems und einer der Wachleute ausgeschaltet. Der verbliebene Asura kniete auf dem Boden, zitternd und bleich. Vor ihm stand die Asura und sah ihn mit ihren giftgrünen, durchdringenden Augen an. "Eure Seele gehört mir!"  
Das Herz des Asuras blieb vor Schreck stehen. Seine Lebenskraft ging in die Nekromantin über. Aela hatte schon oft mit und auch gegen Nekromanten gekämpft, doch kaum einer war furchteinflößender als diese Asura gewesen. Langsam begann sie daran zu zweifeln, ob es sich tatsächlich um Floxx handelte. Doch andererseits war auch sie eine Nekromantin. Ysmir verspürte mehr Abscheu als Furcht, auch wenn er fand, dass es die beiden Inquestur-Wachen verdient hatten. Er kam der Asura näher, wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, doch sie wandte sich schnell ab und ging zu einer Tür am anderen Ende des Raums.  
"Schnell. Sie werden bald misstrauisch werden und jemanden nachsehen schicken. Es ist nicht mehr weit." sagte sie. Ysmir wurde misstrauisch. Er wartete, bis die Asura ihm die Tür öffnete, dann stieß er sie zur Seite und ging hindurch. "Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe nicht. Wir kämpfen uns durch!" knurrte er und umklammerte seinen Hammer fest.  
„Ich will auch nicht unbedingt in eine Falle tappen." meinte Aela. "Aber wir haben alleine wohl keine allzu große Chance."  
Ysmir schnaubte und ging weiter durch den Gang, doch plötzlich hörte er ein Klicken im Boden unter seinen Füßen. Er hörte ein leises Summen in der Wand, bevor einige helle Lichtblitze aus ihr hervorschossen. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, er zitterte. Es war jedoch nicht die Angst vor dem nahenden Tod, sondern eine dunkle Hand aus Schatten, die ihn an der Schulter packte und nach hinten zog, wo er vor der Asura auf den Boden fiel.  
"Selbst schuld, Bookah." spottete sie. "Ohne mich wäre Euer Hirn gegrillt worden. Dankt mir später, wenn wir draußen sind."  
"Wer... Warum helft Ihr uns? Warum habt Ihr mich gerettet? Ihr wollt nur unser Vertrauen, damit..." keuchte Ysmir, noch immer leicht unter Schock.  
"Ich hasse die Inquestur ebenso wie Ihr. Und da der Feind meines Feindes mein Freund ist, habe ich Euch vor Eurer eigenen Dummheit gerettet. Außerdem habe ich eine Rechnung mit dieser Floxx offen, die Euch gefangen genommen hat!" erklärte sie. Aela war nun völlig verwirrt. Sie hatte fest daran geglaubt, dass es sich bei der Asura um Floxx handelte, die ihren Fehler wiedergutmachen wollte und sie befreit hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch geirrt.  
Ysmir spuckte auf den Boden, als die Asura den Namen "Floxx" erwähnte. "Überlasst diese Verräterin uns. Keine Sorge, sie wird bekommen, was sie verdient. Na schön, dann geht voran!" sagte er, wobei er beim letzten Satz zögerte. Die Asura führte die beiden durch den Korridor, wobei sie alle paar Meter anhielt, um die Fallen zu entschärfen. Sie führte Aela und Ysmir durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen, bei dem sie zweimal an eine Sackgasse gekommen war und unverständlich fluchte. "Ihr kennt Euch hier offensichtlich doch nicht so gut aus." bemerkte Aela. "Kann es sein, dass Ihr gar nicht zur Inquestur gehört?"  
Die Asura blieb stehen. Sie lächelte, auch wenn die beiden Norn es nicht sehen konnten, da sie ihnen den Rücken zuwandte.  
"Ihr seid aber scharfsinnig. In der Tat. Noch ein Grund mehr, mir zu vertrauen." sagte sie in ihrer krächzenden Stimme. Aela war sich nun doch sicher, dass sie in Wahrheit Floxx war. Zumindest die Asura, die _sie _unter dem Namen Floxx kannte...

* * *

"Floxx! Da seid Ihr ja endlich. Habt Ihr den Plan ausgeführt?"  
"Der große Kommandeur des Paktes tanzt nach unserer Pfeife, Slax. Ein voller Erfolg." bestätigte Floxx, die sich den Staub von der Inquestur-Kleidung fegte. Der Asura musterte sie skeptisch. "Seid Ihr Euch sicher? Ich will klare Ergebnisse, keine Ausreden. Also?" forderte er sie auf.  
Floxx war nervös, auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Sie ging zu einem Pult hinüber.  
"Subjekt Del- ich meine, Kommandeur! Bitte melden! Ist der Auftrag erledigt?"  
Stille. Floxx wurde noch nervöser. Der Asura verschränkte die Arme und blickte sie ungeduldig an.  
"Kommandeur! Antworten! Ist der Auftrag erledigt?" rief sie. Über die Anlage war ein lautes Rauschen zu hören.  
_"...In...d...Nebel...mi...Euchhhh...!"_  
"Man versteht ja kaum etwas! Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Slax. Floxx wurde kreidebleich.  
"Er... hat gesagt, dass er den echten Kommandeur in die Nebel geschickt hat." log sie.  
"Ihr seid Euch sicher, dass es _unser_ Kommandeur war, Floxx?" fragte er mit gelassener Stimme, betonte aber jedes Wort langsam und deutlich. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn anlog. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte über die Sprechanlage, gefolgt von einem Rauschen. Floxx atmete erleichtert auf.  
"Das war die Selbstzerstörung! Nur _unser_ Kommandeur kennt den Befehl dazu, das heißt es lief alles genaustens nach Plan. Also ja, die Mission war ein Erfolg. Der echte Denngar Thorson ist nur noch ein Häufchen Asche."  
Der Asura hob die Braue. Es war einer der wenigen Bereiche in seinem Gesicht, die noch nicht durch Inquestur-Technik verbessert oder ersetzt worden waren. An der Stelle, wo sein rechtes Auge war, leuchtete ein rotes Licht, das in einer Metallfassung saß. Seine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte war entstellt und mit Drähten und Kabeln übersät, die in seinen stattlichen Kampfanzug mündeten. Dieser machte ihn um einiges größer und breiter als seine Untergebenen. Man konnte schnell erkennen, dass er hier das Sagen hatte. Er zog die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, so dass seine Zähne hervorlugten. Es war ein künstliches Lächeln, das sein abscheuliches Gesicht noch unnatürlicher wirken ließ. "Gut. Ihr beiden seid ja doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen. Das bringt uns unserem Ziel einen großen Schritt näher und wird unsere... vorübergehenden Verbündeten erfreuen."  
"Meine Schwester hat es also getan? Sie hat den Trupp ausgeliefert?" fragte Floxx. Ihre grüne Augen funkelten.  
Slax nickte. "Sie wird bald eine von uns sein. Gute Arbeit."

* * *

Ysmir und Aela kamen schließlich an einen weiteren Gang, nachdem sie einige Räume durchquert hatten, in denen Golems patrouillierten, die jedoch rechtzeitig von ihrer Fluchthelferin abgeschaltet werden konnten. Sie kamen an einen weiteren Korridor, dessen Wände auf der linken Seite von großen, bläulichen Fenstern durchzogen waren. Man konnte ein großes Labor dahinter erkennen. Die beiden duckten sich instinktiv, doch die Asura marschierte einfach weiter.  
"Keine Sorge, sie sind nur auf unserer Seite durchsichtig. Von innen kann man nicht durchsehen."  
"Wie denn das?" frage Ysmir skeptisch. Die Asura seufzte kaum hörbar. "Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen."  
Aela kicherte leise, doch ihr verging das Lachen, als sie das Labor erblickte.  
In der Mitte des Raumes waren mehrere Tische aufgestellt, die mit jeweils vier Fesseln bestückt waren und neben denen Messer, Skalpelle und andere Werkzeuge lagen. Daneben waren mehrere technische Geräte aufgebaut, deren Nutzen sie nicht einmal erahnen konnte. Ihr genügte der Anblick der Versuchstische, an denen die Inquestur-Forscher vermutlich an dem Kodan und allen anderen unglücklichen Gefangenen experimentiert wurde. Auch Ysmir erschauderte bei dem Anblick des Labors. In einigen Glasbehältern sah er Proben von verderbtem Eis. Doch das schlimmste waren die großen Behälter, in denen Eisbrut zu sein schien: Quaggan, Norn und sogar ein weiterer Kodan, die entweder tot waren oder sich in einem Koma befanden. Einige Asura saßen an den Geräten und stellten Nachforschungen an, während andere damit beschäftigt waren, die gefangene Eisbrut unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Einer von ihnen unterhielt sich mit einer Gruppe von drei Svanir, die allein schon durch ihre Größe auffielen. Ysmir konnte durch die Scheibe jedoch nicht hören, was sie sagten. Die mysteriöse Asura tippte an einer Konsole neben ihm herum. Plötzlich erklang die Stimme des Svanir, die blechern durch den Gang hallte, in dem sie sich befanden. "Wir hatten eine Abmachung mit euch Winzlingen. Ihr solltet uns den Mesmer und die Norn ausliefern, und im Gegenzug bringen wir euch weiterhin... Opfer. Mein Meister wird nicht erfreut sein." sagte er scharf und ballte die Faust. Der Asura, der einen seltsam aussehenden Metallanzug trug, schien sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, auch wenn der Svanir knapp dreimal so groß war.  
"Ich kenne die Abmachung. Und wenn Ihr mich nochmal Winzling nennt, dann nehmen wir Euch für unsere nächsten Tests. Wir haben zwei von ihnen gefangen genommen, beide Norn, männlich und weiblich. Den Rest bringen wir Euch, sobald wir sie aufgespürt haben." antwortete er kühl. Der Svanir blickte in finster an und ging näher auf ihn zu. "Das Weib nützt uns nichts, macht mit ihr, was ihr wollt. Aber ihr habt den Rest entkommen lassen, also werden wir euch niemanden mehr bringen, bis ihr unsere Erwartungen erfüllt habt. Der Drache mag geduldig sein, aber er bekommt immer, was er will, auch wenn er es Euch aus den kalten, toten Händen reißen muss, Winzling!"  
"Habt Ihr das auch gehört? Das klang wie ein Idiot, das mir, dem großen Genie Slax, droht!"  
Der Svanir lachte dem Asura ins Gesicht und spuckte auf seinen metallenen Anzug. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis er diese Geste bereute. Slax streckte den linken Arm nach vorne, und auf der Höhe seines Unterarmes öffnete sich eine Klappe im Anzug, aus der ein bläulicher, unglaublich heißer Flammenstrahl hervorschoss und den Svanir in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Qualvoll schreiend und mit den Händel fuchtelnd taumelte der Norn umher, doch seine Kameraden ließen ihn im Stich und ergriffen die Flucht, wobei sie jedoch nicht weit kamen, bevor einige Golems der Inquestur sie übermannten. Slax beugte sich über den qualmenden Kadaver des Norn und ließ nur noch ein Aschehäufchen von ihm übrig.  
"Das kommt davon, wenn man mir den Anzug versaut. Macht mein schönes Labor sauber und bringt den Abfall, der noch lebt, in die Zelle zu den anderen Norn." befahl er seinen Assistenten. Die Asura schaltete die Lautsprecher wieder ab und fluchte.  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor sie merken, dass ihr nicht mehr da seid!"  
"Ah, ah, ah. Zu spät! Ihr geht nirgendwo hin!"  
Von der anderen Seite des Gangs kam eine andere Asura mit erhobener Pistole auf sie zu, in Begleitung von zwei weiteren, bis auf die Zähne bewaffneten Mitgliedern der Inquestur. Aela stand da wie angewurzelt, ihren Augen nicht trauend. Ysmir erkannte das Gesicht der Asura mit den giftgrünen Augen sofort, auch wenn sie andere Kleidung trug. "Du miese Verräterin! Na warte... Ich zeige dir, wie wir Norn für Gerechtigkeit sorgen!" brüllte Ysmir zornig.  
Die Asura senkte ihre Waffe und lachte. Sie lachte so sehr, dass ihre Ohren schlackerten.  
"Oh nein, bitte nicht! Sie haben mich dazu gezwungen, ich bin unschuldig!" sagte sie mit piepsender Stimme, als wollte sie jemanden nachahmen.  
Dieser jemand ballte wütend die Faust. "Ich habe genug von deinen Spielchen, Floxx. Diesmal wirst du mich nicht mehr daran hindern, das Richtige zu tun!" rief sie. Ysmir erkannte ihre Stimme. Als sie ihre Kapuze zurückwarf, stockte ihm der Atem. Er blickte zwischen den beiden Asura hin und her, doch der einzige Unterschied, den er feststellen konnte, war die Kleidung.  
"Och, jetzt sag nur nicht, dass dich wieder dein Gewissen packt, Schwesterchen. Du tust das Richtige, wenn du uns die beiden Versuchskaninchen wieder in ihre warme, gemütliche Zelle führen lässt. Komm schon, Flaxx. Oder willst du wirklich deiner Schwester weh tun?"  
Flaxx spürte, wie die entsetzten und verärgerten Blicke von Ysmir und Aela auf ihr ruhten und seufzte.  
"Ich wollte nie, dass es so weit kommt. Es tut mir Leid, Ysmir. Aela."  
"Was soll das heißen? Du willst uns zum zweiten Mal hintergehen?" rief Aela. Ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen Zorn und Trauer. In Ysmir jedoch erwachte etwas Finsteres, als die Wut in ihm überkochte. Ihm war es egal, wer von den beiden Asura nun die eigentliche Übeltäterin war. Er wollte sie beide tot sehen. Er packte Flaxx an der Gurgel und hob sie in die Luft. Ihre grünen Augen blickten ihn traurig an, doch sie wehrte sich nicht. Aela packte Ysmir am Arm und wollte ihn wegzerren, doch da ließ er die Asura plötzlich los. Er fiel wie gelähmt zu Boden und blieb völlig regungslos dort liegen. Die Mündung von Floxx' Pistole qualmte. "Finger weg von meiner Schwester." presste sie zornig zwischen den kleinen Zähnen hervor. Bevor Aela reagieren konnte, traf sie der zweite Schuss. Die beiden Norn lagen wie zu Stein erstarrt auf dem Boden, und neben ihnen kniete Flaxx, noch immer nach Luft rangend. Ihre Schwester kam auf sie zu und legte tröstend den Arm um ihre Schultern. "Keine Sorge, alles wird gut. Ich sage Slax, dass das ganze ein großer Irrtum war."  
"Sie... sie sind meine... Freunde!" schluchzte Flaxx. "Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?"  
"Er wollte dich umbringen, Schwester! Komm zu dir! Das sind Wilde, keine Freunde. Sie sind unverletzt. Wir brauchen sie noch. Was dich angeht... du musst uns helfen, den Rest des Trupps zu finden. Bitte, tu es für mich. Du weißt, was sie mir sonst antun werden."

* * *

Ein weiterer Pfeil bohrte sich durch das Laken. Sif stellte sich vor, das die Asura noch darunter lag. "Dieses kleine Miststück hat uns hintergangen, wie oft soll ich euch das noch sagen? Ich habe sie gehört, wie sie mit jemandem gesprochen hat! Die kleine, hinterlistige Schlange!" brüllte sie und schoss einen weiteren Pfeil in das kleine Bettzeug. Raegar schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Du verschwendest deine Munition, Rotschopf. Das bringt uns auch nicht weiter."  
Sif überlegte, ob der nächste Pfeil den Ingenieur treffen sollte, der sie "Rotschopf" nannte.  
"Schnee hat dich mitten in der Nacht geweckt, sagst du? Und ihr habt sofort nach ihnen gesucht?" fragte Brinjolf. Er spielte an einem seltsamen, orangeroten Stein herum, der an einem Lederband hing. Sein Bruder dehnte seine Arme und ließ seine Muskeln spielen. Er tat dies jeden Morgen. Und immer, wenn ein Kampf in Aussicht war. Kento und Cahirah suchten gerade abermals das Gebiet um die Höhle ab, doch Ysmir, Aela und Floxx schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. "Ja, verdammt! Er hat die ganze Zeit an der Wand herum gescharrt, aber da war nichts außer Fels. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll Ysmirs Fährte aufnehmen, aber das dumme Vieh ist im Kreis um die Höhle gelaufen." sagte Sif und sah dabei ihren Wolf wütend an, der die Ohren hängen ließ und wimmerte. "He, sag nicht so was, Sif. Er hat auch uns gefunden." entgegnete Gunnar.  
"Du stinkst ja auch auf zehn Meilen, da ist das nicht so schwierig!" zischte die Waldläuferin. Gunnar sah sie beleidigt an und wandte schnaubend den Kopf ab. Ein Krieger roch nun mal streng. "Mach dir nichts draus, sie flippt eben mal wieder aus. Das geht vorüber." flüsterte Brinjolf. Sif hörte es trotzdem.  
Es würde noch lange nicht vorübergehen. Wütend stürmte sie aus der Höhle. Schnee ging betrübt zu den beiden Norn und dem Charr hinüber, der ihn am Kopf kraulte. "Die hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint."  
"Sif war schon immer so aufbrausend. Aber ehrlich gesagt mache ich mir auch Sorgen. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Floxx uns hätte verraten sollen, aber dass sie einfach so mit den anderen beiden verschwunden ist, das ist ziemlich verdächtig." meinte Brinjolf. Er ließ den Blick durch die Höhle schweifen, bis er schließlich etwas an der Wand entdeckte. "He, seht mal." Er ging an die Höhlenwand und wirkte einen Zauber, um ein kleines Licht zu erschaffen, das die Höhle etwas erhellte. Die anderen kamen ebenfalls näher und Schnee wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz, bevor er an der Wand scharrte.  
"Eine Erzader. Sieht aus wie Orichalcum. Nicht schlecht." bemerkte Raegar.  
"Gunnar, haben wir nicht eine Spitzhacke dabei? Das Zeug kann man immer gebrauchen." meinte der Magier. Gunnar kramte eine Spitzhacke aus seinem Gepäck hervor, wobei es ein Wunder war, dass sie überhaupt dort Platz zwischen den ganzen anderen Sachen gefunden hatte. Er freute sich, endlich wieder etwas zu tun zu haben, und ging an die Ader heran, die Spitzhacke in beiden Händen haltend. Er sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der ihn mit einem Nicken anwies, loszulegen. Der Fels bröckelte unter seinen kräftigen Hieben und das Erz löste sich schnell. Schneller als gedacht, denn die Wand war nicht sehr dick.  
"Wartet mal, ich glaub da ist ein Hohlraum dahinter. Hau nochmal zu, Muskelprotz!" sagte Raegar. Gunnar, der sich den Spitznamen "Muskelprotz" gefallen ließ, haute gegen die Wand. Tatsächlich offenbarte sich ein dunkler Raum dahinter, in den durch das Loch etwas Licht fiel. "Interessant." murmelte Brinjolf.  
Schnee stupste sein Bein an und ging knurrend zu dem leeren, mit Pfeilen bespickten Schlafplatz der Asura hinüber. Gunnar hackte sich durch die Wand und legte die Hacke beiseite, bevor er in den Raum trat. "Hier ist ein Gang! Kommt, sehen wir, wo der hin führt!"  
"Warte, Gunnar. Ich sage eben den anderen Bescheid." antwortete Brinjolf.  
"Wozu denn? Wir können schon mal vorgehen, die anderen kommen sicher nach, wenn sie das Loch in der Wand bemerken. Außerdem bleibt so mehr für uns!"  
"Du bist unglaublich, Gunnar... Aber falls Ysmir und die anderen beiden in Schwierigkeiten sind, zählt wohl jede Sekunde. Kommt Ihr mit, Raegar?"  
"Klar doch, ähm... Mist, für dich fällt mir gerade kein Spitzname ein." murmelte der alte Charr.  
"Wir haben ihn früher immer Bücherwurm genannt." rief Gunnar zu ihnen hinüber. Brinjolf warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er mochte diesen Spitznamen nicht, auch wenn er auf ihn zutraf. "He, ich hab was gefunden!" rief Gunnar. "Keine Ahnung, was es ist."  
Brinjolf und Raegar folgten ihm durch den Gang, bis sie auf Gunnars Entdeckung stießen. "Ein Projektor. Ich kenne nur zwei Organisationen, die solche Dinger benutzen: Den Orden, und die Inquestur." sagte Raegar wütend. "Und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es nicht der Orden ist..."  
Brinjolf sah ihn entsetzt an. "Inquestur? So weit im Norden? Aber das würde bedeuten..."  
"...dass wir endlich wieder einen Kampf vor uns haben! Worauf warten wir?" beendete Gunnar den Satz. Raegar gab dem Projektor einen kräftigen Tritt, worauf er ein stotterndes Geräusch von sich gab. Die Felswand neben dem Loch, das Gunnar gehauen hatte, flackerte.  
"Verflucht und zugeschweißt, wie haben wir das denn nicht früher bemerkt? " murmelte der Charr. "Ich werde so langsam alt."  
"Wir müssen die anderen holen. Gunnar, ich warne dich. Wenn du ohne uns vorstürmst und in Schwierigkeiten gerätst, dann kann ich dir nicht garantieren, dass wir dich da raus holen werden." drohte Brinjolf seinem Bruder. Dieser seufzte.  
"Schon gut, es wäre unfair, sie nicht einzuweihen. Außerdem sollen sie ruhig sehen, wie ich diese Inquestur auseinander nehme!"

* * *

Aela spürte, wie sie langsam wieder Gefühl in ihren Armen hatte, angefangen bei den Fingerspitzen, bis hin zu ihrer Schulter, die wieder zu schmerzen begann. Sie wollte mit der anderen Hand nach ihr greifen, vermutlich aus Reflex, doch sie kam nicht weit. Sie war gefesselt.  
"Versucht es gar nicht erst. Je mehr Ihr Euch sträubt, desto schmerzhafter wird es für Euch."  
Die Wächterin lag mit dem Rücken auf einem Versuchstisch, Hände und Füße gefesselt. Um sie herum standen Forscher der Inquestur, unter ihnen auch Slax und Floxx. Aela konnte den Kopf nur leicht drehen, doch ihre Augen erspähten Ysmir, der gefesselt neben ihr stand. Er wurde gezwungen, bei den Experimenten an seiner Gefährtin zuzusehen. "Lasst sie gehen hab ich gesagt! Ich bin für den Spähtrupp verantwortlich, ich führe ihn an! Wenn ihr jemanden foltern wollt, dann nehmt mich!" brüllte er. Slax stellte sich vor ihn und drückte einige Knöpfe an seinem Anzug. Plötzlich war er mit Ysmir auf Augenhöhe.  
"Die Svanir wollen Euch, also geben wir ihnen, was sie verlangen. Leider sind sie Frauen nicht ganz so... gewogen. Also keine Sorge, Eure Gefährtin oder was auch immer sie für Euch ist befindet sich bei uns in bester Gesellschaft."  
Ysmir wollte das Gesicht des Asura noch weiter verunstalten, doch leider war er dazu nicht imstande. Die Metallfesseln um seine Handgelenke konnten ihm ungeheuer schmerzhafte Stromstöße versetzen, wenn er auch nur den geringsten Widerstand zeigte. Er musste eine andere Taktik finden.  
"Floxx, es wird Zeit, mit dem Experiment zu beginnen." sagte Slax trocken und fuhr seinen Anzug wieder auf "Normalgröße" herunter.  
"Gut. Schwesterchen, wenn du so lieb wärst?" Zwischen einigen Inquestur-Forschern kam Flaxx langsam hervorgetreten, geknickt und mit gesenktem Kopf. Sie schluchzte leise. "Komm schon, du musst nur diesen Hebel hier umlegen. Was ist daran so schwer?" sagte ihre Schwester gelassen.  
Aela war von ihrer Kälte angewidert. Sie hoffte noch immer, dass Flaxx anders war. Aber diese Hoffnung schien nicht mehr lange bestehen zu können. Flaxx ging zur Vorrichtung neben dem Tisch, an dem ein großer Hebel und einige Regler angebracht waren. Sie konnte Aela, die daneben auf dem Tisch lag, in die Augen sehen. "Aela..." flüsterte sie. "Ich... habe keine Wahl. Ich bereue, dass ich das tun muss. Es tur mir so leid."  
Aela erkannte, dass sie es ernst meinte und sah die Tränen, die in ihren großen, grünen Augen lagen. "Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass du das Richtige tun wirst. Du findest einen Plan, uns hier raus zu bringen. Bis dahin werde ich alles erdulden, wenn es sein muss." antwortete sie entschlossen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor den Schmerzen, die man ihr zufügen würde. Sie würde ihnen standhalten.  
Flaxx legte den Hebel um. Ysmir wollte den Blick abwenden, doch er konnte nicht. Er wurde gezwungen, hilflos zuzusehen. Über dem Tisch fuhr eine Vorrichtung aus der Decke, die im Groben an ein Totem mit Drachenkopf erinnerte, jedoch gänzlich mit Metall umhüllt und um einiges kleiner. Ströme aus verderbter Drachenmagie züngelten aus dem Gerät hervor. Sie umschlangen Aela, langsam und sanft, als wären sie lebendige Schlangen. Sie spürte eine Kälte, die ihre Haut zum Erzittern brachte. "Interessant..." murmelte Slax. "Bei den meisten Norn zeigt sich ein eindeutiges Muster."  
"Der Kodan sträubte sich mehr, daher war die Drachenenergie viel aggressiver und die Morphose wurde beschleunigt." fügte einer der Wissenschaftler hinzu, der den Versuch genaustens dokumentierte. "Außerdem handelt es sich hierbei um unser erstes weibliches Versuchsobjekt."  
Aela fühlte sich nicht sonderlich geehrt, das "erste weibliche Versuchsobjekt" zu sein. Die Magie erfasste ihren gesamten Körper und umhüllte sie. Die schlangenartigen Ströme hörten sich wie Wind an, der ihr um die Ohren pfiff. Dann war ein leises, undeutliches Flüstern im Wind zu hören.  
_Aeeeeeelaaaaa..._  
Es kannte ihren Namen. Es musste der Drache sein, der nach ihr rief. Die Schlange. Jormag.  
_Sie hat dich verraten. Sie werden dir schreckliche Schmerzen zufügen._  
Die Stimme klang aufrichtig und besorgt um sie, doch Aela spürte, dass sie einem finsteren, bösen Geschöpf gehörte. Ihr war bewusst, dass es alles Lügen von Jormag waren.  
_Ich weiß, dass du Vergeltung willst. Gerechtigkeit. Lass mich dir dabei helfen. Ich gebe dir Kraft.  
_Sie musste widerstehen. Wer der Versuchung durch den Drachen erliegt, der ist verloren. Darüber hatte sie ihr Vater aufgeklärt. Sie hatte es nie vergessen."Das dauert ja ganz schön lange. Die Kommandeurstochter ist wohl aus dem selben Holz geschnitzt wie ihr alter Herr." spottete Floxx.  
Aela traute ihren Ohren nicht. "Was? Woher wisst Ihr das?!"  
"Wir haben ihm einen Besuch abgestattet. Glaubt mir, er hat sich ziemlich verändert. Wie ausgewechselt!" lachte die Asura.  
Zorn brodelte in Aela. Sie ballte die Fäuste.  
_Vergeltung. Gerechtigkeit. Tod. Lass deinem Zorn freien Lauf, Aela. Töte sie alle.  
Das werde ich, aber ohne deine Hilfe, Schlange! _dachte sie. Sie wusste nicht, ob Jormag es hörte. Doch er tat es.  
_Wenn es das ist, was du willst... So sei es._  
Das Flüstern wich wieder dem Wind, der plötzlich zu einem lauten Zischen wurde. Die Schlangen, die um Aela tänzelten, rissen ihre Mäuler auf und vergruben ihre Zähne in ihrem Körper. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen und versuchte, nicht zu schreien.  
Ysmir bebte vor Wut, doch als er nur die Hand zur Faust ballte, setzte ihn die Fessel unter Strom. Er musste ihre Qualen mit ansehen, wie sie sich vor Schmerz krümmte und sich gegen die Fesseln stemmte. Ihre Augen tränten, und schließlich konnte sie nicht anders, als zu schreien.  
Flaxx legte den Hebel um, und die Magie-Ströme zogen sich wieder in die Vorrichtung zurück. "Was tust du?! Die Tests sind noch lange nicht fertig!" bellte Slax. Floxx stellte sich zwischen ihn und ihre Schwester. "Sie... sie wollte nicht, dass der... Prozess zu schnell geht. Hab ich recht?"  
Flaxx antwortete nicht. "Schalte ihn wieder an." befahl Slax. "Oder müssen wir dich auf den Tisch schnallen?"  
"Nein, so weit wird es nicht kommen! Bitte, Flaxx, hör auf ihn." flehte die Asura.  
"Dann komm doch her, Slax. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir! Ich weiß genau, warum du dich hinter diesem Anzug versteckst. Weißt du noch, dein kleines Experiment?" sagte Flaxx kühl.  
"Flaxx! Schweig, bitte! Slax, sie meint es nicht so." rief Floxx dazwischen, doch Slax beachtete sie nicht.  
"Was hattest du damit zu tun, du hinterhältige, nichtsnutzige..."  
"Hör auf zu reden, bevor dir noch eine Sicherung durchbrennt! Dieser Kristall, an dem du experimentiert hast, war eine Fälschung. Mit den besten Grüßen vom Orden der Gerüchte."  
"Sei still, Flaxx!" schrie Floxx, die sich Slax vor die Füße warf. "Sie weiß nicht, was sie da redet! Ich flehe dich an, Slax, tu ihr nichts! Bitte, es ist meine Schuld!"  
Ysmir wunderte sich, wie sehr die echte Floxx sich um ihre Schwester sorgte. Er hätte schwören können, dass ihr es egal gewesen wäre, wenn Slax sie getötet hätte. Vielleicht hätte man ihr nur die Familien derer zeigen sollen, die sie im Dienste der Inquestur getötet hatte. Er war sich nur noch nicht sicher, welche Rolle Flaxx nun bei der ganzen Sache spielte. Diese stand noch immer neben dem Labortisch und wartete darauf, dass Slax näher kam. Er schüttelte Floxx ab, die schluchzend um Gnade für ihre Schwester bettelte. Wer Slax kannte, der wusste, dass das Wort "Gnade" in seinem Wortschatz nicht vorkam.  
"Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass man dir nicht trauen kann. Aber ich bin nicht so leicht zu hintergehen wie diese beiden Primitiven." sagte Slax zornig.  
"Trotzdem hast du nicht bemerkt, dass der Kristall nicht echt war. Zu schade, dass er dir nur das halbe Gesicht umdekoriert hat!"  
Brüllend kam Slax mit seinen mechanischen Beinen auf die Asura zu gestürmt, in atemberaubendem Tempo. Sie konnte jedoch noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, sodass Slax gegen den Versuchstisch rannte, auf dem Aela lag. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich durch den Aufprall die Fesseln etwas lockerten. Ysmir wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch sein Aufseher hielt ihn davon ab. Seine Muskeln zogen sich durch den Stromstoß zusammen und er fiel unsanft zu Boden. Er wollte sich aufrappeln, doch da bemerkte er zwei große, gepanzerte Füße, die langsam über den Boden stapften. "Der Kodan ist entkommen!" rief einer der Inquestur-Forscher und zielte mit der Pistole auf ihn, doch ihm zitterten die Hände als er sah, wie dieser einem seiner Kollegen das Genick brach. Sie hatten es mit einem wütendem, verdorbenem und zudem rachsüchtigen Kodan zu tun. Diesen vorteilhaften Umstand nutzte Ysmir, um dem Asura, der seine Fesseln kontrollierte, die Füße wegzutreten. Er warf sich auf den Asura und presste die Luft aus ihm. Flaxx wollte das Chaos nutzen, um Aela zu befreien, doch ihre Schwester hielt sie fest. "Flaxx, bitte! Du bringst uns beide noch um!" kreischte sie, doch Flaxx wollte ihr nicht zuhören. Sie löste sich aus ihrem Griff, doch da kam wieder Slax auf sie zu, der die Klappe seines Flammenwerfers geöffnet hatte. Doch bevor er ihn zünden konnte, wurde er von einem riesigen Stiefel zur Seite geschleudert. Ysmir warf den beiden Schwestern einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Flaxx dankte ihm jedoch, indem sie ihm die Inquestur-Fesseln öffnete. Ysmir schnappte sich seinen Hammer, der an einem Waffenständer an der Wand hing wie eine Trophäe, und half dem Kodan, der von den Wachleuten der Inquestur und einigen Golems umzingelt wurde. Dafür, dass er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aussah, als läge er im Sterben, hielt er sich gut auf den Beinen.  
Flaxx versuchte, die Fesseln zu lösen, die Aela festhielten, doch Slax kam ihr erneut dazwischen. Der Asura kochte vor Wut und hob die linke Hand. Aus einem Loch in seinem Handschuh schoss ein roter Lichtstrahl, der alles in seinem Weg schmolz. Flaxx wich dem Strahl nur knapp aus. Aela hatte Glück, dass Slax vor Wut ziemlich schlecht zielte und sie ebenfalls verfehlte. Er hatte sogar aus Versehen eine ihrer Fesseln gelöst, wodurch sie sich fast befreien konnte.  
Fast, denn Floxx hielt ihr ein Schwert an den Hals. "Ihr bleibt hier, bis sich die Situation wieder beruhigt hat!"  
Ihre Schwester war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, gegen Slax zu kämpfen, der ihr mit seinem Kampfanzug deutlich überlegen war. Ein feiner roter Lichtfaden trat aus seinem künstlichen Auge hervor und verfolgte die Asura, die versuchte, eine Schwachstelle in seinem Anzug zu finden. Als er sie fixiert hatte, öffneten sich zwei weitere Klappen auf seinen breiten Schultern, aus denen zwei kleine, kanonen-artige Öffnungen hervortraten. Er feuerte zwei Lenkraketen auf Flaxx, die panisch versuchte, in Deckung zu gehen. Floxx beobachtete mit stockendem Atem den Kampf, der nicht zu Gunsten ihrer Schwester lief. Aela konzentrierte sich und nutze ihre freie Hand, um im letzten Moment eine Kuppel um Flaxx zu formen, die sie vor den Raketen schützte, die sie sonst in die Luft gejagt hätten. Floxx starrte die Wächterin mit offenem Mund an, noch immer ihr Großschwert auf sie gerichtet. Aela sah ihr in die giftgrünen Augen und hoffte, dass sie das Richtige tun würde.  
Sie senkte die Klinge und befreite die Norn, bevor sie sich Slax entgegenstellte. Dieser hatte Flaxx überrascht, indem er aus dem Stand zu ihr hinüber gesprungen war. Er packte sie am Hals und starrte sie hasserfüllt an. "Ich werde mir Zeit für meine Rache lassen, keine Sorge..."  
Ein Schwarm Heuschrecken flog ihm ins Gesicht und zwang ihn dazu, die Asura loszulassen. Floxx verpasste ihm einen Aufwärtshaken mit dem Großschwert, dass durch ihre Magie zu einer riesigen Sense umgeformt wurde, und riss ihn damit von den Füßen. "Floxx... danke, Schwester!"  
"Sieh zu, dass du von hier verschwindest!" rief Floxx ihrer Schwester zu, doch diese würde nicht ohne ihre Freunde gehen. Diese kämpften zusammen mit dem Kodan gegen die restliche Inquestur, die Verstärkung gerufen hatte, die das Blatt jedoch nicht wenden konnte. Die Inquestur war ihnen unterlegen.  
Doch Slax würde keine Niederlage akzeptieren. "Selbstzerstörung der Anlage einleiten! Alarmstufe rot!" rief er.  
_"Warnung! Selbstzerstörung der Anlage eingeleitet. Verbleibende Zeit: 10 Minuten."_  
"Ihr werdet das hier nicht überleben. Weder du, Verräterin, noch deine Schwester, noch irgendjemand! Keiner von euch wird hier lebend rauskommen!"  
"Ich wollte dir schon immer das Gesicht wieder gerade rücken..." warf ihm Floxx entgegen. Sie hatte einen der noch inaktiven Golems aktiviert, der Slax angriff. Während dieser abgelenkt war, stürzte Floxx sich auf seinen Anzug und zerrte an einigen Kabeln. Sie wusste, wie sie seinen Anzug lahmlegen konnte. Plötzlich kreischte sie auf, als Slax Strom durch seinen Anzug leitete, um die Asura abzuschütteln. Doch Flaxx beendete das Werk ihrer Schwester und durchtrennte die Kabel an seinem Anzug, die zu seinem Gesicht führten. Keuchend sackte er auf die Knie, während aus seinem Anzug Dampf strömte. Doch bevor Flaxx ihm den Rest geben konnte, packte er sie und schlug sie mit seinen gepanzerten Fäusten zu Boden. Er hielt sie fest und würgte sie, sein entstelltes Gesicht voller Zorn. Floxx kam auf ihn zu gerannt, doch er feuerte mit der restlichen Energie, die sein Anzug hergab, eine Rakete auf Floxx, die dicht neben ihr einschlug und sie in Qualm hüllte. "Floxx!" rief ihre Schwester, doch Slax hob seine Fäuste, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Bevor seine Fäuste zuschlagen konnten, erwischte ihn ein Hammer und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, wo er mitsamt dem Haufen Metallschrott, den sein Anzug nun war, zu Boden fiel. Ysmir ging auf ihn zu und vergewisserte sich, dass er keine weiteren Überraschungen für sie parat hatte. Und nun wusste er auch, warum der Asura den Anzug trug. Seine gesamte rechte Körperhälfte war verbrannt und mit Schläuchen und Metall übersät. Sein Arm und sein Bein waren nichts weiter als Metallstücke, die in den Anzug mündeten, der nun wie eine verbeulte Rüstung um ihn herum lag. Er streckte die gesunde Hand nach dem Norn aus, als dieser näher kam, doch mit einem langen Röcheln brach er zusammen. Das Licht an seinem künstlichen Auge verschwand. Der Anzug hatte ihn am Leben erhalten. Floxx hustete den Qualm aus ihren Lungen und rappelte sich auf. Die Inquestur war besiegt und selbst der Kodan hatte die Schlacht überlebt. Und er war nun frei.  
"Flaxx... Danke. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich all die Jahre falsch lag. Soll die Inquestur mich doch für meinen Verrat töten. Ich werde kein Teil hiervon mehr sein. Ich werde... das Richtige tun." Sie wand sich Aela zu, die tief durchatmete, und lächelte. Doch dann musste sie sich an ihre Worte erinnern. Sie hatte den Kommandeur erwähnt. "Was ist mit meinem Vater? Dem Kommandeur?" fragte sie wütend.  
"Beruhigt Euch, ihm geht es gut. Ich habe gelogen. Wir... Slax hatte den Plan, ihn ermorden zu lassen und durch einen... Klon zu ersetzen. Anscheinend lief es nicht, wie geplant. Der geklonte Kommandeur hätte nie die Selbstzerstörung einleiten sollen."  
"Geklont? Ihr... Moment, die Selbstzerstörung! Wir müssen hier raus!" rief Aela.  
_"Selbstzerstörung in 5 Minuten."  
_"Verdammt. Wir müssen hier raus! Wir können uns später versöhnen, Schwesterherz." sagte Flaxx.  
Floxx nickte und lächelte zufrieden. "Kommt, ich weiß, wo der Aus - "

"Floxx!"  
Das schrille Kreischen von Flaxx hallte durch das Labor. Sie rannte auf ihre Schwester zu.  
Ysmir starrte voller Entsetzen auf den Pfeil, der im Körper der Asura steckte. Er wusste, aus wessen Köcher er stammte, aber er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Aela wusste, dass sie nichts tun könnte, um Floxx zu retten.  
"Floxx! Nein, du darfst nicht... Nicht jetzt... Schwester!" wimmerte Flaxx, ihre sterbende Schwester in den Armen haltend. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die ihre. "Shhh... Ich wollte... dich nie da mit reinziehen. Wenigstens... weiß ich, dass du... sicher bist, Schwesterherz."  
Sif kam langsam auf die Gruppe zu, bereits den nächsten Pfeil angelegt und die Sehne leicht gespannt. Sie erkannte, dass sie anscheinend die falsche Asura erwischt hatte, als sie Flaxx sah. Hinter ihr kamen die anderen: Raegar, Kento, Cahirah und die Brüder. Schnee ging neben Sif her und knurrte, doch er verstummte, als er die schluchzende Asura sah, die ihre Schwester hielt. Er legte wimmernd die Ohren an die Seite und heulte auf.  
Ysmir ging langsam auf Sif zu und sah sie sowohl ungläubig als auch traurig an. "Was hast du getan, Sif?" fragte er sie mit stockender Stimme.  
Sif sah ihn wütend an, noch immer den Bogen auf Flaxx gerichtet. "Was soll das heißen? Was geht hier überhaupt vor sich?"  
"Du hast ihre Schwester ermordet, das geht hier vor sich! Sie war überhaupt keine Gefahr für dich. Sie hat mich und Ysmir sogar gerettet!" rief Aela zornig.  
Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Keiner der anderen brachte sich auf, etwas zu sagen. Sie sahen nur die Asura, die sie als Floxx kannten, die weinend neben der echten Floxx kniete und ihren leblosen Körper in den Armen hielt.  
"Sie hat euch beide verschleppt! Haben sie etwa was mit euren Hirnen angestellt? Sie hat uns alle verraten, Ysmir! Verdammt, ich weiß, ich hätte sie nicht einfach – aber ich dachte, du wärst in Gefahr!"  
Ysmir sah Sif in die Augen, die sich noch immer versuchte, zu rechtfertigen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie getan hat. Doch er wusste, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, sich zu streiten. "Wir müssen sofort hier raus. Sonst fliegt uns das ganze Labor um die Ohren." erklärte Ysmir.  
Der Kodan hatte am anderen Ende des Raumes einen Gang entdeckt und rief mit seiner tiefen, dröhnenden Stimme die anderen zu sich. Aela wollte Flaxx auf ihre Schulter nehmen, doch diese schluchzte und wehrte sich vehement. "Nein... lasst mich. Ich will bei meiner Schwester..."  
Sie packte sie mit Gewalt und zerrte sie weg. Es brach ihr fast das Herz, doch sie wollte nicht, dass sie zurück blieb. Sie folgten dem Kodan, der sehr langsam und noch immer schwach war, doch mit der Hilfe der anderen gelang es der gesamten Gruppe, rechtzeitig aus der Inquesturbasis zu entkommen, bevor sie zerstört wurde.

Sie kamen durch einen Ausgang, der durch einen seltsamen, zerbrochenen Torbogen in eine große Höhle führte. An der Wand waren einige seltsame Gebilde aus Ton, die anscheinend als Ofen oder Feuerstelle benutzt wurden. Als Raegar den Torbogen näher betrachtete, stellte er fest, dass es die Überreste eines großen Asura-Portals waren. Es sah jedoch nicht aus, als wäre es eingestürzt, denn der Boden war dunkel verfärbt, als hätte jemand vor langer Zeit dort eine Bombe gezündet. Auch Brinjolf fiel die Ähnlichkeit zu einem Asura-Portal auf. "Wo sind wir hier gelandet? Das sieht nicht aus, als würde es zu der Inqesturbasis gehören." stellte Brinjolf fest. Der Charr nickte. Kento sah sich in der Höhle um und entdeckte zwei große, sehr alte Truhen. Er eilte zu ihnen hinüber, und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich. Brinjolf folgte ihm und sah sich die Truhen ebenfalls an. "Wisst Ihr, was das für Truhen sind, Kento?"  
"Ja. Xunlai-Truhen. Magische Truhen, die mein Volk früher in ganz Tyria benutzt hat. Auch in Cantha und Elona. Aber diese hier scheinen schon lange geplündert worden zu sein... anscheinend haben die Schutzzauber all die Jahre nicht überdauert." erzählte er. Brinjolf war fasziniert.  
Aela blieb bei Flaxx, weit weg von den anderen, und versuchte, sie zu trösten. Sie stellte fest, dass es keine Worte gab, die im Moment helfen würden, und setzte sich stillschweigend neben die Asura.  
Ysmir dankte dem Kodan dafür, dass er ihnen geholfen hatte. Er schien wieder zumindest teilweise bei Kräften zu sein.  
"Ohne Euch wäre ich noch immer gefangen und müsste ihre Folter erleiden. Ihr habt mich nicht getötet und den Kreislauf von Neuem beginnen lassen, doch ich verstehe diese Entscheidung. Der andere Kodan, den Ihr gesehen habt... ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment dieser... Wesen. Die Stimme. Ich war die Klaue unserer Zuflucht, dem Auge des Sturms. Wir waren die letzten in den Fernen Zittergipfeln, doch wir konnten den Dienern von Jormag nicht länger trotzen. Wir flohen, doch sie folgten uns. Nur ich und die Stimme überlebten und mussten unsere verdorbenen Brüder und Schwestern töten. Dann fanden uns die Schergen des Drachen. Diejenigen, die ihm freiwillig dienen. Sie lieferten uns diesen kleinen Wesen aus. Doch dank Euch bin ich nun frei. Ich habe keine Bestimmung mehr, also folge ich Euch, wenn Ihr dies wünscht. So kann ich mein Volk rächen und gegen Jormag kämpfen."  
"Ich danke Euch. Es wäre uns eine Ehre, Euch an unserer Seite zu wissen. Aber... wie lautet Euer Name?"  
Der Kodan zögerte. "Mein alter Name hat keine Bedeutung mehr. Von nun an könnt Ihr mich Ewiges Eis nennen."  
"Dann soll es so sein. Kämpft mit uns, Ewiges Eis."

* * *

"Sie ist eine Verräterin, Ysmir. Ich weiß, ich hatte nicht das Recht, über sie... oder ihre Schwester oder was auch immer zu richten, aber ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich es aus gutem Grund getan haben!" rechtfertigte sich die Waldläuferin. "Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie ungestraft davon kommen darf! Ob sie oder ihre Schwester dahinter steckte spielt keine Rolle, sie wusste, was sie tat."  
Aela sah Sif zornig an. "Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, sonst hätte man sie und ihre Schwester getötet. Außerdem hat sie uns befreit und uns damit das Leben gerettet! Sie hat ihre Schuld beglichen, dafür bürge ich!"  
"Ihr habt Euch schon einmal geirrt. Einmal eine Verräterin, immer eine Verräterin!" erwiderte Sif.  
"Mir tut sie zwar auch leid, aber..." warf Raegar ein. "Ich muss ihr zustimmen. Sie hat den Trupp verraten und damit den Pakt. Wir Charr gehen nicht gerade sanft mit Verrätern um, aber ich will ihr nicht noch mehr zusetzen. Wenn wir mit dem Pakt Kontakt aufnehmen könnten..."  
"Können wir aber nicht." entgegnete Sif. "Wir müssen das Urteil selbst vollstrecken."  
"Du wirst gar kein Urteil mehr fällen, Sif!" sagte Ysmir streng. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick wütend.  
"Wollen wir etwa darüber abstimmen? Wir müssen uns irgendwie einig werden." meinte Brinjolf.  
"Ich bin dafür, wir lassen sie hier zurück. Wenn sie alleine überlebt und uns vielleicht sogar wieder findet, ist ihre Schuld beglichen." schlug Gunnar vor. Brinjolf fand diese Bestrafung für Gunnars Verhältnisse ziemlich einfallsreich, aber nicht weniger hart.  
Aela lehnte dies ab. "So würde der Pakt keinen Verräter bestrafen, das ist barbarisch!"  
"Barbarisch war das, was die Inquestur angerichtet hat." meinte Kento. "Ich finde auch, wir sollten ihr zumindest die Waffen abnehmen und sie im Auge behalten, zur Not legen wir ihr Fesseln an."  
"Dann schleppen wir eine gefesselte Asura mit uns herum, die sich nicht alleine wehren kann. Da können wir gleich Gunnars Vorschlag befolgen." antwortete Ysmir. "Was meint Ihr, Cahirah? Ihr habt noch nichts gesagt."  
Die Sylvari schwieg weiterhin. Ihr tat die Asura schrecklich leid. Sie wusste nicht viel über den Pakt und darüber, wie die Strafe für Verräter entschieden wurde. Sie erinnerte sich an Ventaris Maxime. "Alles hat ein Recht, zu wachsen." antwortete sie. Die anderen sahen sie teils verwundert, teils nachdenklich an.  
"Da hast du recht, Blümchen." gestand Raegar. "Eine Exekution ist keine Option, das hat die Kleine nicht verdient. Aber was tun wir dann?"  
Flaxx hatte genug. Sie hatte das Gespräch lange genug aus der Ferne mit anhören müssen. Sie wollte es beenden. "Ich gehe." sagte sie leise.  
"Was?" sagte Ysmir verdutzt. "Was meint Ihr?"  
"Ich gehe." wiederholte sie, diesmal laut und entschlossen. "Ich werde meinen eigenen Weg zurück nach Hoelbrak finden und mich dem Kommandeur persönlich ausliefern. Er soll entscheiden, was die gerechte Strafe für eine Verräterin wie mich ist. Dann kann ich mich gleich bei ihm entschuldigen."  
"Flo... ich meine, Flaxx, das wirst du nicht überleben!" antwortete Aela besorgt. "Wenn, dann gehe ich mit dir."  
"Das kommt nicht in Frage. Dann verlieren wir gleich zwei Mitglieder. Ausgeschlossen." beschloss Ysmir.  
Er stand auf. "Flaxx hat Reue und Aufrichtigkeit bewiesen. Ich... vertraue ihr."  
Die Augen der Asura funkelten und füllten sich beinahe mit Freudentränen. Auch Aela sah Ysmir voller Freude an. Ysmir suchte Sifs Blick, doch sie wich ihm aus und wandte den Kopf an. Sie seufzte. Die anderen waren unentschlossen, bis auf Cahirah, die ebenfalls zustimmend nickte. Brinjolf gab ebenfalls nach, gefolgt von Gunnar. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass auch Flaxx eine Schwester hatte, auch wenn ihn die ganze Sache noch immer verwirrte. Raegar und Kento schienen ebenfalls dafür zu sein, die Asura zu begnadigen. Nur Sif zögerte. Ysmir kniete sich neben Flaxx hin und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre Schulter.  
"Ich verzeihe dir, Flaxx."  
Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Sif kämpfte innerlich mit sich, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie billigte es, aber nur Ysmir zuliebe. "Na schön. Sie soll weiterhin mit uns kommen. Aber ich behalte sie im Auge."  
Flaxx sah sie an und nickte verständnisvoll. Doch sie würde niemals vergessen, wer ihre Schwester getötet hatte. Sif schloss die Augen und nahm einen langen Atemzug. "Es tut mir leid."  
Ysmir war überrascht, dass sie dies offen vor allen zugab, doch nicht minder erfreut. Aela war noch immer wütend auf sie, was sich vermutlich lange nicht mehr ändern würde. "Ich weiß, dass ich das nie wiedergutmachen kann, aber... Ihr sollt wissen, dass ich es bereue."  
"Danke, Sif. Ich verzeihe auch Euch."

* * *

Es wurde bereits dunkel und das Licht von draußen verschwand langsam. Ysmir entschied sich dazu, noch einen kurzen Blick nach draußen zu werfen, nun da sie die Angelegenheit mit Flaxx geklärt hatten. Die anderen schlossen sich dieser Idee an.  
"Bei den Geistern. Was für ein Anblick..."  
Die hohen, schneebedeckten Berge glühten rötlich im Licht der untergehenden Sonne und ragten wie Türme in den Himmel.  
Es war wie ein ganz anderer Teil der Zittergipfel...  
"Sind wir tatsächlich..." stieß Aela aus dem offenen Mund hervor.  
"Ja, das sind wir. Wir sind in den Fernen Zittergipel."


	9. Kapitel 9: Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 9: Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit**

* * *

_"Jormag, Altdrache des Eises. Erwacht im Jahre 1165 jenseits der Fernen Zittergipfel. Vertrieb sowohl die Kodan als auch die Norn aus ihrer Heimat im hohen Norden und ließ die Gletscher zusammenstürzen, wodurch der Drakkar-See große Teile der Fernen Zittergipfel überschwemmte. Seine Ausläufer reichen bis in das Gebiet, das heute als Eisklamm-Sund bekannt ist. Seine Diener werden Eisbrut genannt und sind auch in den Nördlichen Zittergipfeln anzutreffen. Svanir, der von Jormags Champion Drakkar verführt worden war, wurde durch die Verderbnis des Drachen in den schrecklichen Nornbären verwandelt. Um ihn hat sich der Kult der Söhne Svanirs gebildet, die Jormag, oder "Drache", wie sie ihn nennen, als höchsten der Geister der Wildnis verehren. Jenen, die sich ihren Reihen anschließen, wird unvorstellbare Macht versprochen. Oft werden diese "Auserwählte" in Eisbrut verwandelt, was von den Söhnen Svanirs als Große Ehre angesehen wird.  
Der Held Asgeir Drachenmacher schlug dem Drachen einen Zahn aus, der heute in der Großen Halle von Hoelbrak, der größten Heimatstätte der Norn in den Zittergipfeln, hängt. Hunderte haben gesucht, ihn zu zerbrechen, doch niemand hatte bisher Erfolg. Die Norn glauben, dass der Held, dem es gelingt, den Zahn zu zerbrechen, sie in die Schlacht gegen Jormag führen und ihre alte Heimat zurückerobern wird."_

Denngar blätterte noch einmal die Seiten des Buches durch, doch er fand auch darin keine Antworten. Gefrustet schlug er den Wälzer zu und schob ihn verzweifelt zu dem Bücherstapel, der sich neben ihm befand. Er hatte so ziemlich jedes Buch in der ganzen Abtei durchsucht, das mit Jormag und den Altdrachen zu tun hatte. Dennoch fand er nichts heraus, das er nicht schon wusste. Er suchte nach dem einen Hinweis, der ihn auf die richtige Fährte bringen würde. Es ging ihm nicht nur darum, seinen Schwachpunkt zu finden, sondern eine Möglichkeit, dem Ruf des Drachen zu widerstehen. Als Mordremoth die Sylvari vom Blassen Baum, die ursprünglich seine Diener sein sollten, zu sich rief, versetzte er damit ihrer ganzen Rasse und dem Pakt einen heftigen Schlag. Einige willensstarke Sylvari widersetzten sich ihm und nannten sich "Die Blassen Räuber", doch auch sie konnten alle den Drachen hören, der zu ihnen sprach. Sein Einflussgebiet waren nicht nur die Pflanzen, sondern auch der Geist. Selbst im Schlaf rief er diejenigen zu sich, die nicht unter dem Schutz des Blassen Baumes standen, so wie Scarlet Dornstrauch, die ihm letztendlich als Werkzeug zu seiner Wiedererweckung diente. Jormag tat das selbe mit den Norn, und das seit Jahrhunderten, seit Svanir und vielleicht schon davor. Doch anders als Mordremoth brauchte er dafür ein Werkzeug, einen Champion oder ein Artefakt. Denngar hatte seinen Ruf nie selbst gehört, doch er wusste, dass er niemals sicher sein konnte, so lange er sich nicht der Macht des Drachen bewusst war. Wie konnte er nur so viele Norn für seine Reihen gewinnen? Selbst nach all den Jahren, in denen Tyria bewiesen hatte, dass sie den Altdrachen trotzen konnten, hatte die Svanir immer mehr Unterstützung gewonnen. Es bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen, doch er wollte sicherstellen, dass er bereit war, bevor er den Pakt mobilisierte. Er hatte den Marschall überzeugt, dass Jormag die größte Bedrohung sei, und nach dem Angriff auf Hoelbrak hatte sich dies endgültig bewahrheitet. Er wollte den selben Fehler nicht ein weiteres Mal begehen und seinen Feind unterschätzen, denn der Pakt war noch immer im Wiederaufbau und würde in einem direkten Angriff hoffnungslos unterlegen sein.  
In seiner Verzweiflung dachte Denngar darüber nach, Ogden Steinheiler einen Besuch abzustatten. Der Letzte der Zwerge wusste mehr über die Drachen als vermutlich jeder andere auf Tyria, aber er war ein mürrischer Zeitgeselle, was Denngar bereits mehrmals am eigenen Leib erfahren musste. Er entschloss sich, in der Sondersammlung der Abtei nach Antworten zu suchen, ob mit Ogdens Hilfe oder ohne. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er einem alten Bekannten, dem Verwalter der Abtei. "Magister! Schön, Euch hier zu sehen. Ihr seid ja nicht mehr so häufig hier anzutreffen." begrüßte ihn der Asura.  
"Danke, Verwalter Gixx. Viel zu tun. Ich hoffe, das Wissen hier kann mir dabei helfen. Vielleicht kann mir Magister Steinheiler ein paar Antworten über Jormag geben."  
Gixx hob die Braue. "Ihr versucht es also diesmal mit Hirn? Eine erfreuliche Wendung. Marschall Trahearne sollte sich ein Beispiel an Euch nehmen, nach der Sache im Maguuma-Dschungel. Wenn wir Mordremoth und seine Diener etwas länger erfoscht hätten, dann wären wir vielleicht von alleine darauf gekommen, dass er mit den Sylvari verbunden ist. Was hätte Sieran wohl..."  
Gixx seufzte. _Er hätte ihren Namen nicht erwähnen dürfen _dachte Denngar.  
"Vielleicht ist es besser so. Sie musste wenigstens nicht mit ansehen, wie so viele ihrer Brüder und Schwestern dem Drachen anheimfielen. Etwas, das wir Norn schon lange ertragen müssen. Und dem versuche ich nun, ein Ende zu machen." sagte Denngar und wollte das Thema wechseln.  
"Ja, Ihr habt recht. Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück dabei. Die Abtei wird immer hinter Euch und dem Pakt stehen. Und... vielleicht werde ich einige Nachforschungen in Sachen Jormag einleiten. Das sind wir Euch schuldig, denke ich. Aber genug geschwafelt, auf uns wartet verborgenes Wissen."  
"Habt vielmals Dank, Verwalter. Bald werden wir den Altdrachen ein Ende bereiten."

Miranda faltete abermals den Brief auf und las hastig die Worte durch, die darauf standen.

_"In der Abtei geht etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Jemand hat ein mächtiges Artefakt gestohlen, das etwas mit den Altdrachen zu tun hat.  
Ich wende mich in dieser Sache direkt an Euch, da ich weiß, dass Ihr über das nötige Maß an Diskretion verfügt und dem Kommandeur nahe genug steht,  
um ihn rechtzeitig warnen zu können. Wenn er ermordet oder von Jormag bekehrt wird, sind Tyria und der Pakt dem Untergang geweiht.  
Dem Dieb muss Einhalt geboten werden. Ich habe viel von Euch gehört, Lichtbringerin, ihr werdet mich sicherlich nicht enttäuschen.  
\- E. " _

Es war nicht die erste wertvolle Information des mysteriösen "E.", die Miranda erhalten hatte. Außerdem kannten sowohl Marjory als auch Denngar ihn, auch wenn ihnen seine wahre Identität ebenfalls noch immer unbekannt war. Die Elementarmagierin stand vor dem Eingang zur inneren Abtei Durmand, zu dem sie, ein Mitglied des Ordens der Gerüchte, eigentlich keinen Zugang hatte. Marjory jedoch schon, daher hatte sie ein gutes Wort für ihre Freundin eingelegt. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, da ihr in ihrer Robe etwas kalt geworden war. Sie hasste schwere Kleidung wie Mäntel und Pelze, besonders beim Zaubern, doch sie waren um einiges wärmer als Stoff. Nur Glut, der auf ihrer Schulter saß, wenn er nicht hinter ihr her flog, gab ein wenig Wärme ab. Weniger, als man von einem Feuer-Elementar erwarten würde, selbst in dieser Größe. Daher war er auch nicht wirklich als Verbündeter im Kampf zu gebrauchen, aber als Briefbote oder Lichtquelle war er äußerst nützlich. Miranda ging die Treppen zu den Kammern der Abtei hinab, doch sie suchte sich schnell eine Ecke in einer der Bibliotheken, in der sie vor den Blicken der Gelehrten sicher war. Sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Da Magie ihr hier in der Abtei nichts nützen würde, da es hier von Schutzzaubern und magischen Barrieren nur so wimmelte, bediente sie sich der Standart-Ausrüstung des Ordens der Gerüchte, um sich ungesehen durch das Innere der Abtei bewegen zu können. Bevor sie Denngar warnte, wollte sie sehen, ob sie etwas über den Dieb herausfinden konnte. Der Kommandeur lief ihr jedoch beinahe über den Weg, als er in die Küche ging und dort mit dem Koch redete. Sie entschloss sich, ihm zu folgen. Denngar stellte sich vor den großen Ofen, in dem ein offenes Feuer prasselte. Miranda fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich einfach nur hungrig war und sich etwas zu essen holen wollte, doch dieser Gedanke erwies sich als falsch, als der Norn durch die Flammen ging und in ihnen verschwand. _Interessant..._  
Miranda schlich in die Küche und sah sich dort um. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass es ausreichte, geradewegs durch das Feuer zu marschieren, um Denngar zu folgen. Sie wartete ab und beobachtete den Koch, der jedoch mit der Tätigkeit beschäftigt war, die man von einem Koch am ehsten erwartet hätte. Doch zu ihrem Glück wollte noch jemand in die Sondersammlung der Abtei. Ein dunkelhäütiger Mann in einer pechschwarzen Rüstung und einer seltsamen Augenbinde sprach den Koch an.  
"Ich suche nach Ogden Steinheiler. Seid Ihr der Wächter seiner Zuflucht?"  
Der Koch, der gerade etwas appetitlich anzusehendes zubereitete, sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich bin der Koch." antwortete er, als wäre es ohnehin nicht offensichtlich.  
"Ich weiß, dass Ihr ein verborgenes Portal bewacht. Euer Meister hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, es zu benutzen."  
Miranda wunderte sich über die Ausdrucksweise des Mannes. Entweder kam er aus einer fremden Gegend, die weit außerhalb von Tyria lag, oder er war einfach nur merkwürdig. Der Koch hätte vermutlich letzteres für wahr befunden. "Na schön." antwortete er.  
"Wenn mein _Meister_ Euch die Erlaubnis erteilt hat, dann könnt Ihr passieren. Aber wir behalten Euch im Auge."  
Der Mann mit der Augenbinde lächelte. "Ich weiß. Da bin ich nicht der Einzige. Habt Dank."  
Miranda hätte schwören können, dass er kurz in ihre Richtung sah. Sie wurde etwas nervös. Der Mann stellte sich an den Ofen und trat einen Schritt auf die Flammen zu. Miranda nahm ihren Mut zusammen und folgte direkt hinter ihm. Das Feuer war angenehm war. Dann verschwanden die Flammen plötzlich wieder und mit ihnen die Wärme. Miranda befand sich in der Sondersammlung, und begrüßt wurde sie von niemand geringerem als dem gefallenen Gott Abaddon. Die Statue des sechsäugigen Gottes thronte in der Mitte des Raumes, die Hand nach vorne ausgestreckt, während er in der anderen eine riesige Schriftrolle hielt. Der Gott der Geheimnisse.  
Vor der Statue stand Denngar. Es sah aus, als würde Abaddon die Hand nach dem Norn ausstrecken, doch auf keine väterliche, gütige Art. Es war ein dunkles Versprechen einer ruchlosen Gottheit.  
Denngar ging zu der Tafel, die vor der Statue stand, obwohl er bereits wusste, was darauf stand. _"Öffne meine Augen und erfülle mich mit dem Wissen des Abgrunds..."  
_Denngar seufzte. _Nicht einmal du wirst mir in dieser Sache die Augen öffnen können..._  
"Von einem toten Gott könnt Ihr keine Antworten erwarten, Kommandeur."  
Denngar drehte sich erschrocken um, als die raue, tiefe Stimme die Stille des Raums durschnitt. Ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann mit einer seltsamen Augenbinde stand hinter ihm. Er kannte den Mann, wenn auch nicht seinen Namen.  
"Ah, Ihr seid es. Was tut Ihr hier, in der Abtei?" fragte Denngar. Der Mann starrte auf die Statue, oder zumindest sah es danach aus. Denngar wusste nicht, ob dieser tatsächlich blind war, oder ob dessen Augen mehr sahen als seine eigenen. Er lächelte.  
"Einen alten Freund besuchen. Jemand, der _mir_ Antworten auf _meine_ Fragen geben kann."  
Denngar sah in fragwürdig an, denn er wusste nich, wen er damit meinen könnte. Doch es kam nur einer in Frage, der hier unten im Gewölbe der Abtei war.  
"Ogden? Ihr kennt... oder _kanntet_ ihn?"  
Der Widergänger nickte. "Wir halfen ihm, den Großen Zerstörer zu besiegen. Dort, in der Zentralen Transferkammer, sahen wir ihn: Primordus. Hätten wir damals nur gewusst, was er wirklich war."  
"Primordus? Ihr habt einen Altdrachen gesehen?" fragte Denngar staunend.  
"Primordus und Kralkatorrik. Sie ruhten, direkt vor unseren Augen. Und nun sind sie alle erwacht."  
"Und doch haben wir bereits zwei von ihnen getötet. Der Rest wird folgen, früher oder später."  
Der Widergänger erkannte die Zweifel in Denngar, obwohl dieser selbstsicher klang. "Aber Jormag bereitet Euch die größten Sorgen. Denn Ihr fürchtet, dass Jormag die Euren genau so kontrollieren wird, wie Mordremoth die Kinder von Ventari kontrollierte."  
"_Kinder von Ventari_? Ihr meint die Sylvari? Ja, da habt Ihr recht. Genau das befürchte ich. Und daher suche ich Antworten. Mordremoth kontrollierte den Geist, ebenso wie die Pflanzen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was Jormags Einflussgebiet ist, könnte ich uns davor schützen. Sonst erleidet mein Volk ein ähnliches Schicksal wie die Sylvari..."  
"Ich verstehe Eure Sorge. Auch ich habe für mein Volk gekämpft. Ich habe mein Leben dafür gegeben." erzählte der Mann. "Das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, an die ich mich erinnern kann. Und nun bin ich nach all dieser Zeit wiedergekehert. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Vielleicht hat einer der Sechs mich gesandt. Ich hoffe, dass Ogden den Mann kannte, der ich einst war. Aber ich kann Euch trotzdem helfen, Kommandeur. Ich sehe, dass die Antwort auf Eure Fragen irgendwo hier in den Hallen der Abtei verborgen liegt. Ein Artefakt, dass die Spuren Eures Handelns und gleichzeitig die von Jormag trägt."  
Denngar dachte angestrengt nach, auch wenn er dem Widergänger noch immer nicht folgen konnte. Und doch schienen seine Worte ein Bild vor seinen Augen zu schaffen, denn es gab nur ein bedeutendes Artefakt, das Denngar beschafft hatte: "Die Blutige Klinge! Natürlich! Das Schwert, das die Zwerge aus Jormags gefrorenem Blut geformt haben. Vielleicht können wir seine eigene Macht gegen ihn wenden. Aber das wird vermutlich nicht genug sein. Dennoch, habt Dank!"  
"Ich vertraue auf Eure Stärke. Selbst ein Gott kann durch sterbliche Hand fallen."  
Der Mann betrachtete noch immer die Statue und verzog plötzlich krampfhaft das Gesicht. "Geht es Euch gut?" fragte Denngar. Der Widergänger hielt sich den Kopf.  
"Ich sehe Echos vergangener Tage in den Nebeln. Der Fall von Abaddon, der Aufstieg von Kormir. Es ist als... hätte ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Diese Statue weckt... Erinnerungen. Verzeiht, ich muss mit Ogden sprechen. Aber da wäre noch eine Sache, Kommandeur. Jemand ist Euch gefolgt, aber es ist kein Feind, das spüre ich. Sie scheint... seltsam vertraut zu sein. Lebt wohl."  
Bevor Denngar ihn fragen konnte, ob er sich das sicher sei, war er bereits so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Denngar sah sich aufgeregt um, doch er konnte niemanden erkennen. Bis seine Nase plötzlich einen bekannten Duft aufnahm. Ein Parfüm.  
"Miranda? Was bei allen Geistern treibst du da für ein Spiel? Komm raus und zeig dich!"  
"Pssst! Schon gut, nicht so laut. Im Raum hinter uns ist eine Bibliothek, Dummerchen." Neben der Feuerstelle, die als Eingang in die verborgene Sondersammlung der Abtei diente, tauchte aus den Schatten die ihm bekannte Elementarmagierin auf in einer roten, weit ausgeschnittenen Robe. "Dieser komische Elonier hat mir die ganze Überraschung versaut." sagte sie schmollend.  
"Zum Henker, was tust du hier? Du darfst hier eigentlich gar nicht sein. Ich mag dich, das weißt du, aber so langsam werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir nachspionierst. Warum das Ganze?"  
"Hör zu, Denngar. Ich weiß, das ganze kommt dir seltsam vor, aber du musst mir jetzt zuhören."  
"Jetzt hörst du mir einen Moment zu, Miranda!" sagte er ernst und sah sie streng an. Er hatte genug. "Wir sind gute Freunde, seit Jahren, das weißt du. Aber mir ist es so was von egal, ob es hier um den Orden der Gerüchte geht oder ob du im Auftrag deiner Königin unterwegs bist. Du sagst mir jetzt, warum du mich beschattest. Um unserer Freundschaft Willen!" Miranda wich seinem Blick aus, doch diese Worte trafen sie hart. Sie hatte es doch nur gut gemeint.  
"Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was du wissen willst. Aber nicht hier. Das ist nicht der Ort für Geständnisse." sagte sie und warf dabei der Statue von Abaddon einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Der Gott der Geheimnisse. "Für's erste musst du dich gedulden, denn ich bin nicht ohne Grund hier. Jemand hat mir einen Hinweis zukommen lassen, dass hier in der Abtei etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Ein Artefakt soll verschwunden sein, und zwar eines, das mit den Drachen zu tun hat. Vermutlich eines der gefährlichen Sorte."  
Denngar runzelte die Stirn. "Unmöglich. Die wichtigen und vor allem gefährlichen Artefakte sind so sicher verwahrt, dass selbst ich keinen Zugriff darauf habe, ohne vorher Verwalter Gixx und die hohen Magister einzuweihen. Es wäre schon längst bemerkt worden, wenn etwas fehlte."  
"Glaub mir, das war keine Finte. Die Nachricht kam von unserem _Freund_ E."  
"E.? Warum hat er... oder sie sich an dich gewandt, wenn es um die Abtei geht?"  
"Er... oder sie hatte vielleicht Angst, du könntest den Dieb aufscheuchen. Jory hat mir außerdem erzählt, was du unter _Diskretion_ verstehst. Also, wenn du ohnehin schon nach diesem Drachenblut-Schwert sehen willst, dann können wir gleich nachsehen, ob noch alles da ist." schlug sie vor.  
"_Wir_? Genau das meine ich..." seufzte Denngar. "Du bleibst hier, während ich das Schwert hole. Gixx reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn er erfährt, dass jemand, der nicht zur Abtei gehört im Gewölbe war. Schon schlimm genug, dass du dich hier in die Sondersammlung geschlichen hast. Wie soll ich ihm das nur erklären?"  
Miranda lächelte. "Ach Denngar, du bist doch sonst immer so überzeugend. Sag ihm einfach, er soll eine Ausnahme für mich machen. Bitte?" sagte sie und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Sie wirkte fast wie ein quengelndes Kind, aber sie erreichte damit die gewünschte Wirkung. Denngar seufzte.  
"Ich _hasse_ es, wenn du das machst. Na schön. Aber dafür bist du mir ein paar Antworten schuldig."  
"Keine Sorge, mein Großer. Ich werde mich erkenntlich zeigen."  
"Hm, na schön. Warte hier. Und fass ja nichts an."  
"Also bitte, was denkst du denn von mir, mein Bester?" sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und wartete, bis ihr norniger Freund durch den nicht mehr ganz so geheimen Eingang in der Feuerstelle verschwunden war. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. _Puh, das ging ja gerade noch mal gut. Dieser dämliche Elonier._

Miranda sah sich in der Sondersammlung der Abtei um, die ihr zuerst wie eine viel zu große Bibliothek erschien. Doch die Artefakte und alten Fundstücke weckten ihr Interesse, besonders die aus dem alten Ascalon. Sie erblickte ein altes, verstaubtes Gemälde, auf dem einige Personen zu sehen waren, darunter ein elegant gekleideter, grauhaariger Mann mit dichtem Vollbart und ein junger Mann, der sein Sohn zu sein schien. König Adelbern und Prinz Rurik von Ascalon.  
"Das Feindfeuer, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Adelbern... War es das wirklich wert, dein Volk zu verfluchen?"  
Sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort von ihm erhalten würde. Vermütlich würde er sich noch rechtfertigen. Wenigstens hatte er nicht auch noch sein ganzes Land zerstört, wie Wesir Khilbron es mit Orr getan hatte, aus Angst vor den Charr. Natürlich hatte auch dort Abaddon seine Finger im Spiel gehabt, dessen Statue im Voraum noch immer an den gefallenen Gott erinnerte. Ein Glück, dass er sich nie mehr erheben würde. Miranda ging weiter und kam an einem riesiegen Brocken aus Jade vorbei, in dem eine schlangenartige Kreatur eingeschlossen war, deren Anblick sie zum Schaudern brachte. Ein Stück aus dem Jademeer, das durch den Jadewind erstand, als der Verräter Shiro Tagachi zum ersten Mal getötet worden war. Auch ihn hatte ein Diener von Abaddon getäuscht. Und schließlich kam Miranda zu den Artefakten aus Elona. Das meiste waren alte Erbstücke wichtiger Familien, darunter auch die Linie von Turai Ossa, die bei der Verräterin Varesh Ossa endete, die vor über 200 Jahren versucht hatte, Abaddon in die Welt der Sterblichen zu rufen und damit die "Finsternis" einzuleiten. Auch sie war gescheitert, und Abaddon wurde durch sterbliche Hand bezwungen, worauf Speermarschall Kormir seinen Platz als sechste Göttin einnahm. Miranda kannte die Geschichte ihres Volkes gut, doch sie hatte noch nie solche Stücke wie hier in der Abtei gesehen, die sie so perfekt wiedergeben konnten. Nur eines dieser Objekte warf ihr ein Rätsel auf: Ein sehr altes, schön verziehrtes Horn, das an einem alten, ausgebleichten Lederriemen hing. Sie fragte sich, wem es wohl gehört haben mag und vergewisserte sich, dass sie niemand sah, bevor sie es in die Hände nahm.  
"Hübsch, nicht wahr? Und das nach all den vielen Jahren."  
Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und verbarg das Horn hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie blickte in das Gesicht des Eloniers, der sie zuvor hatte auffliegen lassen. Er lachte und verzog die dicken Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln. Er trug noch immer die seltsame Augenbinde, die aussah, als hätte sie sechs Löcher auf der Höhe der Augen, zusammen mit einer schwarzen Metallrüstung, die aussah, als wäre sie quer über der Schulter abgerissen. Der Mann war muskulös und ein winziges Stück größer als Miranda, die bereits außerordentlich groß für eine Frau war. Er sah nicht viel älter als dreißig aus, auch wenn die Augenbinde täuschen konnte. Sie fand ihn doch ein wenig attraktiv.  
"Keine Sorge, meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Ogden hat mir aufgetragen, selbst nach meinen Antworten zu suchen. Nur ich sei in der Lage, mein früheres Ich zu finden." erzählte er. Aus seinem Mund klang es fast wie ein Rätsel, doch auch der alte Ogden war nicht immer sehr präzise in seinen Aussagen.  
"Na, dann... viel Glück dabei. Und danke für Euer Schweigen." erwiderte Miranda und zog die Mundwinkel in einem nervösen Lächeln hoch.  
"Dürfte ich das Horn mal sehen?" fragte der Elonier. Miranda zögerte und überlegte, ob er sich einen Spaß mit ihr erlaubte. Aber wer konnte schon sagen, wozu ein Widergänger in Wahrheit eine Augenbinde trug, also gab sie ihm das Horn. Er hielt es in den Händen und drehte es umher, als würde er es von allen Seiten begutachten wollen. Er hob den Kopf leicht an und sah aus, als wäre er ein Wahrsager, der aus dem Horn lesen wollte. Zu Mirandas Überraschung schien er genau das auch zu tun. "Ah, das Horn des Großen Zehtuka."  
"Wer?" fragte Miranda, eher aus Reflex. Sie hasste es manchmal, so neugierig zu sein.  
"Ein...alter Bekannter. Aus Vaabi. Er vermachte dieses Horn einem Helden... Mir!" Der Widergänger schien wie aus einem Traum erwacht und hob sich den Kopf.  
"Dieses Horn hat einst mir gehört... Dieser Riss hier. Ich erinnere mich daran, ich bin gestürzt..."  
Miranda versuchte, sich das ganze nicht bildlich vorzustellen. Doch irgendwie kam ihr der Mann auf eine seltsame Art und Weise bekannt vor. Sie kannte eine Familie aus Elona, mit der die ihre befreundet war, doch er schien nicht dazu zu gehören. "Eure Erinnerungen kehren also wieder?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Der Mann nickte.  
"Ja. Ich fühle, wie sich der Schleier in den Nebeln langsam lichtet. Ich sehe den Pfad, der mir offenbart wird. Er führt zu der Statue des toten Gottes. Kommt."  
Miranda folgte ihm, da sie sich doch langsam für seine Geschichte zu interessieren begann. Konnte er wirklich aus einer Zeit stammen, in der Tyria noch nicht unter der Tyrannei der Drachen litt? Sie standen erneut vor der Statue, doch mit jedem Mal wirkte sie... echter. Und furchteinflößender. Über der Statue war eine bemalte Kuppel, auf der eine seltsame Karte abgebildet war, die Miranda schon einmal gesehen, aber nicht wirklich verstanden hatte. Es war eine Karte der Nebel von einem gewissen _Meister Odran,_ einem sehr mächtigen Magier. Darüber stand in goldenen Lettern:

_"Hütet Euch vor der Gefahr bewahrter Geheimnisse"_

Da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die Wahrheit nicht länger vor Denngar verbergen durfte.  
Der Elonier ging näher auf die Statue zu. Er sah ihr direkt in das furchteinflößende Gesicht. Es war, als würde die Statue seinen Blick erwidern. Plötzlich schrie er auf und fiel auf die Knie. Miranda wollte ihn festhalten, doch es war, als würde eine unsichtbare Kraft sie von ihm fernhalten.  
"Verdammt! Was ist mit Euch? He, hört Ihr mich?" rief Miranda, doch der Mann war wie in Trance. Die Löcher in seiner Augenbinde glühten in einem hellen violett auf. Er atmete heftig, als würde ihn ein Anflug von Wut überkommen. Er brüllte in einer Stimme, die Miranda erzittern und noch mehr Abstand halten ließ.  
_"Argh, Lichtbringer! Ihr habt uns getötet! Mich und meinen Meister! Ihr habt das neue Zeitalter verhindert, die Finsternis! Aber nun werden wir durch Euch weiterleben und Qual und Pein verbreiten! Beugt Euch dem Willen von Mallyx, dem Auserwählten von Abaddon!"  
_Miranda versuchte, einen Zauber zu wirken, um dem Widergänger zu helfen oder ihn zumindest abzuschirmen, doch ihre Hände zitterten. Sie wusste, dass Widergänger Legenden aus den Nebeln herbeirufen konnten, änhlich wie die Magier aus Cantha, die als Ritualisten bekannt waren. Es soll bereits vorgekommen sein, dass einige bösartige Geister aus den Nebeln in die Welt der Sterblichen gerufen wurden und ihre Beschwörer getötet oder von ihnen Besitz ergriffen haben.  
Doch plötzlich leuchtete die "Augen" des Widergängers blau auf und sein Atmen wurde wieder ruhiger.  
"_Hinfort, Dämon! Lasst diese verirrte Seele in Frieden und kehrt zurück in die dunkelsten Tiefen der Nebel!" _antwortete eine weitere Stimme. Sie klang nicht wie ein Dämon, sondern wie ein gutmütiger Geist. Miranda wunderte sich, dass niemand zur Hilfe kam. Sie schienen die einzigen zu sein, die hier unten waren. Tatsächlich hatte sie vorhin niemanden gesehen. Doch dann trat eine kleine Gestalt die Treppen hinab und rief etwas in einer uralten Sprache.  
Die Stimme antwortete: _"Möge die Macht des Großen Zwerges Euch den Weg weisen!"_  
Der Elonier wurde wieder ruhig und schien zu sich zu kommen, als der Zwerg seinen Zauber beendete. Miranda wusste, wer der steinerne Zwerg war.  
"Ogden Steinheiler?"  
"In Fleisch und Blut, wie man so schön sagt. Nur ist mein Fleisch aus Stein und durch meine Adern fließt Wissen. Oder war es Zwergenbier? Na, ist auch egal. Anscheinend hat sich unser Freund zu tief in die Nebel vorgewagt und seinen Geist offen gelassen. Ein gefundenes Fressen für Dämonen. Zum Glück hat der alte Jalis schlimmeres verhindert, sonst hätten wir jetzt einen schönen Schlamassel." erklärte der Letzte der Zwerge, wie man ihn nannte, und wandte sich dem Elonier zu.  
"Vielleicht solltet Ihr lieber wieder Eure Menschengötter anrufen, so wie damals, Djurai."  
"Ich... ja. Djurai war mein Name. Ich danke Euch, alter Freund. Der Schleier ist gelüftet. Ich erinnere mich an alles. Ich habe geholfen, Abaddon zu töten. Und seinen Leutnant Mallyx, den Unnachgiebigen. Ich war dabei, als wir beide gemeinsam mit den anderen den Großen Zerstörer besiegten. Dann bin ich nach Elona zurückgekehrt, als ich hörte, das Palawa Joko uns verraten hatte. Ich bin gefallen, als ich ihn in seinem Knochenpalast stellte. Vor über 200 Jahren..."  
"... als wir uns noch nicht mit den Altdrachen bekriegen mussten. Ach ja, die gute alte Zeit."  
"Ja, die Altdrachen. Vielleicht hat Kormir mich gesandt, um Tyria in diesem Kampf beizustehen."  
"Oder es hat etwas mit der Veränderung der Magie zu tun, die durch den Tod von Zhaitan in Gang gesetzt wurde. Was weiß ich schon, ich bin ja nur ein alter Zwerg..." antwortete Ogden. Miranda war noch immer sprachlos. Sie hatte Geschichten über den Fall von Abaddon, den Aufstieg von Kormir gehört. Und nun begegnete sie einem der Helden, die dies bewirkt hatten. Egal, wie viele Drachen der Pakt töten würde, einen Gott zu töten war mehr als eine Heldentat. Jemand, der kein Mensch war, hätte sie vielleicht für abergläubisch halten können.  
"Ihr... habt tatsächlich Abaddon getötet? Seite an Seite mit Speermarschall Kormir, Koss und den anderen Helden aus Elona?"  
"So ist es. Schön zu sehen, dass man sich noch an uns erinnert nach dieser Zeit. Vermutlich hat Koss seine Heldentaten irgendwo festgehalten, wie ich ihn kannte." antwortete Djurai. "Ja, es gibt da dieses Buch, _Koss über Koss._" antwortete Miranda beiläufig.  
"Darf ich Euch etwas fragen, Lichtbringerin? Das ist doch Euer Titel, nicht wahr?" Miranda nickte.  
"Auch mich nannte man einst so. Dann hat der Orden der Gerüchte also doch überdauert... Sagt mir, Freundin, kann es sein, dass... der Meister der Gerüchte auch überlebt hat? Mein alter Freund, Jurah?" fragte er. Miranda wusste, dass sie ihn enttäuschen würde.  
"Der Orden hat einen neuen Meister. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich fürchte, Jurah ist schon lange tot."  
Djurai seufzte. "Das dachte ich mir. Habt trotzdem Dank. Vermutlich sind die meisten meiner alten Freunde längst in die Nebel zurückgekehrt."  
Miranda hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen konnten, um ihn aufzumuntern.  
"Aber... _Ihr_ kommt mir bekannt vor, Lichtbringerin. Miranda, so lautet Euer Name, habe ich recht?"  
"Wo... Woher wisst Ihr das?" fragte Miranda erstaunt. Er würde einen guten Agenten im Orden abgeben. "Habt Ihr das auch... in den Nebeln gesehen?"  
Djurai nickte. Dann nahm er plötzlich seine Augenbinde ab. Hinter ihr offenbarten sich zwei gesunde, hellbraune Augen.  
"Ich kannte Eure Vorfahren, die Flammensucher. Ihr habt _ihre _Augen..."  
Miranda wusste, dass sie von den Flammensuchern abstammte. Daher hatte sie auch den Stein zur Halle der Monumente geerbt, den sie Denngar anvertraut hatte. Sie freute sich, jemanden zu treffen, der ihr vielleicht von ihren Vorfahren erzählen konnte. Jemand, der sie wirklich gekannt hatte.  
"Ich hoffe, wir werden bald Gelegenheit haben, um uns zu unterhalten. Ihr habt bestimmt viele Fragen über Elona und die Ereignisse der letzten 200 Jahre. Und ich habe viele Fragen über meine Ahnen" sagte sie. Djurai lächelte und nickte. "Das würde mich freuen."  
"Ich kann es noch immer kaum glauben. Außerdem seht Ihr nicht einmal annähern wie 200 aus."  
"Tja, die Nebel sind wohl kein schlechter Ort, was das Altern angeht." antwortete er scherzhaft. Ogden lachte, was sich ziemlich krächzend anhörte, doch bei einem Hals aus Stein war das wohl normal. "Das hab ich also all die Jahrhunderte falsch gemacht! Kein Wunder, dass ich so... _steinalt_ aussehe."  
Denngar betrat den Raum über den Geheimeingang in der Feuerstelle, sichtlich genervt. "Hat etwas länger gedauert. Ein paar der Gelehrten wollten, dass ich ihnen einen Vortrag über Mordremoth halte..." sagte er und rollte die Augen. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen sich einen toten Drachen vorstellen, der mit Moss überwachsen ist... Oh, Magister Steinheiler! Schön, Euch zu sehen."  
"Ihr schon wieder? Sollet Ihr nicht endlich Tyria von den restlichen Drachen befreien?"  
"Ich... Wir... arbeiten daran." antwortete Denngar zögernd. Ogden schüttelte das steinerne Haupt.  
"Pa! Die Norn, die ich kannte, sind von einer Aufgabe zur nächsten gezogen und haben nicht jeden Schritt vorher durchplanen müssen. Nicht wahr, Djurai? So wie... wie hieß sie noch gleich... Jora?"  
"Ach ja, die Sache mit dem Nornbären. Sie war eine beeindruckende Kämpferin."  
Denngar klappte beinahe der Kiefer nach unten. "Ihr... habt beide... Jora gekannt?"  
"Der läuft ja fast schon grün an vor Neid. Na, ich muss wieder zurück an die Arbeit. Jeder Zwerg muss seine Pflicht erfüllen... und so weiter und so weiter. Grüß den alten Jalis von mir, Djurai." Der mürrische Zwerg ging wieder seinen Pflichten nach, sehr zu Denngars Erleicterung. Er mochte den alten Steinheiler, aber manchmal war er etwas schwer zu ertragen. "Djurai, das ist also Euer Name." stellte Denngar fest.  
"Schöner Name." meinte Miranda.  
"Danke. Einige nannten mich früher den _Mystiker._ Eine lange Geschichte. Aber ich muss Euch jetzt vorerst verlassen. Wie sehen uns bald, Miranda. Und hoffentlich auch Euch, Kommandeur."  
"Gerne. Ihr seid jederzeit in Hoelbrak willkommen." antwortete Denngar und gab ihm die Hand.  
"Götterfels wäre mir etwas lieber. Da ist es nicht ganz so kalt."  
"Moment, hattet Ihr nicht erwähnt, dass Ihr Jora kanntet? Und mit ihr und Ogden gegen den Großen Zerstörer gekämpft habt? Das heißt, Ihr wart in den Fernen Zittergipfeln!"  
Djurai zögerte. "Ja, das war ich. Aber warum fragt Ihr?"  
"Ein Aufklärungstrupp ist dorthin unterwegs. Da Ihr nun anscheinend Euer Gedächtnis wieder habt, könntet Ihr eine große Hilfe sein."  
"Ich verstehe. Ich werde Euch wissen lassen, was ich noch weiß. Aber nun muss ich Euch verlassen. Auf bald."  
Als der Widergänger durch die Flammen gegangen und verschwunden war, wandte sich Miranda Denngar zu. "Netter Kerl, dieser Djurai. Aber komm, gehen wir. Ich bin dir noch immer Antworten schuldig."  
"Miranda... Du bist mir nichts schuldig. Ich weiß, du hattest vermutlich deine Gründe."  
"Schön, dass du dich verständnisvoll zeigst. Ich erkläre es dir, sobald wir hier raus sind. Diese Statue macht mir so langsam Angst."  
"Es ist nur Stein. Stein, der einen toten Gott darstellt. Kein Grund, besorgt zu sein..."  
Miranda warf dem Gott der Geheimnisse einen letzten Blick zu. _Kann man sich bei einem Gott da so sicher sein?_

* * *

"Die Abtei ist ja noch gründlicher als der Orden, wenn es darum geht, Dinge zu bewahren."  
Miranda und Denngar waren im Gewölbe der Abtei, in dem nur die mächtigsten und gefährlichsten Artefakte verwahrt wurden. Nur den höchsten Mitgliedern der Abtei war es gestattet, diese für Forschungszwecke zu untersuchen und auch nur in Begleitung von jemandem, der sich mit magischen Schutzzaubern oder dem jeweiligen Artefakt auskannte. In dieser Hinsicht erwieß sich die Gesellschaft einer begabten Magierin als äußerst praktisch.  
"Bei diesen Artefakten kann man nie vorsichtig genug sein. Die Blutige Klinge verwandelt jeden, den sie verletzt, in Eisbrut. Früher oder später auch den, der sie führt..."  
"Wenn es ein Artefakt von Jormag ist, glaubst du..." Miranda zögerte.  
"Was? Dass ich in Verlockung gerate, es mir anzueignen?"  
Die Magierin schwieg. Genau daran dachte sie. "Es ist nur... Hör zu, du wolltest, dass ich dir die Wahrheit erzähle. Der Orden hat mir die Aufgabe aufgetragen, dich zu... beschützen. Na gut, dich zu überwachen."  
Denngar hatte es erahnt. Aber er wollte weder seiner Freundin noch dem Orden böse sein. Es war schon immer ihre Aufgabe gewesen, Informationen zu sammeln. Und der Pakt sollte keine Geheimnisse untereinander haben. Private Angelegenheit waren jedoch etwas gänzlich anderes.  
"Wir... vor allem die Präzeptorin und die Meisterin waren der Ansicht, dass nach dem Vorfall mit Mordremoth jemand ein Auge auf die hochrangigen Mitglieder des Pakts haben sollte. Besonders auf dich, da es um Jormag geht." erklärte sie.  
"Und sie denken, dass ich womöglich von Jormag bekehrt werden könnte?"  
"Sie wollen nur auf Nummer sicher gehen! Nicht, dass ich glaube, dass es so weit kommen wird."  
Denngar holte tief Luft. "Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Es wäre möglich." Miranda war überrascht, dass er dies zugab.  
"Meinst du? Du bist willensstark wie kaum ein anderer, den ich kenne. Du wirst Jormag doch sicher widerstehen können..."  
"Ich hoffe es. Und wenn nicht... dann verhindere es. Ich weiß, dass er früher oder später zu mir sprechen wird. Durch einen Champion, durch ein Artefakt... Vielleicht durch die Blutige Klinge. Sei auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet, und..."  
Er zögerte. Miranda wollte gar nicht hören, was er zu sagen hatte.  
"Falls ich dem Drachen zum Opfer falle, dann zögere nicht. Tu, was getan werden muss."  
"Nein. Ich könnte das nicht. So weit wird es nicht kommen, dafür sorge ich!"  
Denngar lächelte erleichtert. "Danke, Miranda. Komm, das Gewölbe ist groß. Es könnte eine Weile dauern, bis wir die Klinge finden. Oder deinen Dieb, falls er noch hier ist... wenn es ihn denn gibt."  
Das Gewölbe war ein System aus natürlichen und künstlichen Höhlen innerhalb des Berges, an dessen Fuß sich die Abtei befand. Es gab noch weitere Höhlen auf der anderen Seite des Berges, doch dort wimmelte es von allen möglichen Untieren. Außerdem hatte dort Scarlet Dornstrauch einst eine geheime Operationsbasis errichtet. Miranda spürte, wie überall Magie in der Luft war, und wurde von ihr nahezu überwältigt.  
"Spürst du das auch? Meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln schon förmlich." sagte sie und hob ihre Hand.  
"Ich merke nichts. Ich merk dieses Kribbeln normal erst nach zehn Krug Bier."  
Miranda rollte die Augen. "Du alter Saufkopf, du. Forder Jormag doch zu einem Wettrinken auf!"  
Denngar lachte lauthals los. "Der Vorschlag gefällt mir wirklich gut. Aber ich sollte mich wirklich zurückhalten, wenn ich in Form bleiben will. Die ganzen Bierräte machen sich bemerkbar." seufzte er. Miranda musterte ihn schmunzelnd. "Wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen unter der Rüstung. Ziehst du die eigentlich jemals aus?" fragte sie.  
"Warum fragst du?" fragte Denngar.  
"Ich... reine Neugier." antwortete Miranda verlegen. "Aber mir geht es genau so." warf sie schnell hinterher, um das Thema zu wechseln. "Wenn ich noch eine Einladung zu einer Feier zu Ehren unserer gütigen Königin Jennah bekomme, ziehe ich nach Löwenstein und ändere meinen Namen."  
"Du hast doch kaum etwas auf den Rippen. Aber frierst du eigentlich nicht in deiner Robe?"  
Miranda versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch sie fröstelte schon ein wenig. "Nun ja, es geht. Damast ist zwar teuer, aber warm hält es trotzdem nicht gerade..."  
"Warum ziehst du dir nicht einen Mantel oder so über? Oder... allgemein etwas mehr. Du läufst ja immer recht freizügig herum. Nicht böse gemeint."  
"Freizügig? Du hast mein Kostüm für den Irrkönigstag noch nicht gesehen, mein lieber Denngar."  
"Kostüm? Ihr Menschen habt echt komische Bräuche..."  
"Sagt der, der letztes Jahr lauthals über die Witze vom alten Thorn gelacht hat."  
Denngar blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. "Ja... aber... die Zwergenwitze sind doch..."  
Miranda hatte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie entschloss sich, mehr auf die Artefakte zu konzentrieren, an denen sie vorbeikamen. Die meisten waren hinter magischen Barrieren oder verschlossenen Toren verwahrt, manchmal auch beides. Sie kamen an einer riesigen Steinplatte mit abgebrochenen Rändern vorbei, die seltsame Gravuren hatte. "Was ist das?" fragte Miranda. Denngar sah sich das Artefakt näher an, auch wenn ihm die magische Barriere die Sicht etwas erschwerte. "Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das ein Stück von einem Blutstein."  
"Ein Blutstein? Bist du dir sicher? Das ist ja interessant... auch wenn ich die Dinger unheimlich finde."  
"Wieso? In ihnen wurde doch nur Magie gespeichert und versiegelt."  
"Da weiß ich wohl mehr als du, mein Lieber. Was glaubst du, warum er Blutstein heißt?"  
Denngar dachte nach. "Dieser König... Ruric? Nein, Doric. Der ursprüngliche Blutstein wurde mit seinem Blut versiegelt, nicht wahr?"  
"Alle Achtung, du kennst dich aus. Das ist vielleicht der Ursprung seines Namens, doch als der Weiße Mantel noch über Kryta herrschte, wurden auf dem Blutstein im Maguuma-Dschungel Menschen den Mursaat geopfert. Ihre Seelen wurden vom Blutstein aufgenommen."  
"Und diesen Blutstein haben wir dann also im Dschungel gesehen... Komm, gehen wir lieber. Ich will nicht mehr daran denken."  
Nun fühlte auch Denngar sich unwohl bei dem Anblick dieses Steinbrockens. Sie gingen weiter, doch es wartete nur noch mehr Stein auf sie, diesmal in Form eines riesigen Runensteines. "Ah, ein Jotun-Runenstein. Ich glaube, der hier wurde auf einer Expedition entdeckt, an der Cahirah teilgenommen hatte. Die Sylvari in unserem Spähtrupp. Es war wohl eine recht blutige Angelegenheit..." erzählte Denngar. Er hätte den Trupp nicht erwähnen sollen, denn nun machte er sich Sorgen um ihn. Besonders, da sich unter ihnen noch immer eine Verräterin befand. "Kannst du diese Runen lesen?" fragte Miranda, die spüren konnte, dass in dem Runenstein Magie schlummerte. Denngar nickte. "Ein wenig. Mal sehen..."  
Anders als die anderen Artefakte war der Runenstein nicht hinter einer Barriere oder ähnlichem verwahrt. Denngar ging nahe an ihn heran und las die Runen darauf, die jedoch nur wenig Sinn ergaben. Er berührte ihn mit der Hand, und plötzlich konnte er die Runen lesen. Vielmehr hörte er, wie ihm die Runen vorgelesen wurden. Er sah das, was auf dem Stein festgehalten wurde, direkt vor sich.

_Einst waren wir ein stolzes Volk, begabt in Magie und Kunsthandwerk. Wir lebten in den Fernen Zittergipfeln zusammen mit den Norn, die wir meist als unsere Freunde erachteten. Doch mit unserer Weisheit und unserer Macht stellten wir auch sie in den Schatten._  
Denngar sah einige Männer und Frauen, die er zuerst für Norn hielt. Doch er bemerkte, dass viele von ihnen bläuliche oder hellgraue Haut hatten. Sonst unterschieden sie sich kaum von großen Norn oder Menschen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es sich bei ihnen um Jotun handelte. Sie sahen... ihm so ähnlich.  
_Bis zu jenem Tage, als Jormag erwachte. Er erhob sich und verschlang alles in seinem Weg._  
Ein Schatten legte sich über die Jotun. Die Magie entwich ihnen. Sie wurde ihnen von Jormag entrissen. Die, die nicht von ihm getötet oder verdorben wurden, flohen nach Süden. Einige jedoch ließen sich von ihm bekehren. Denngar sah einen der ihren mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, der von Jormag bekehrt wurde. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber ihm kam dieser Jotun, den man von einem großen Norn kaum hätte unterscheiden können, durchaus bekannt vor.  
_Der Drache lockte viele unserer Brüder und Schwestern in seine Reihen. Die, die seinem Ruf widerstehen konnten, flohen nach Süden, wo sie andere fanden, die von den Drachen aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben worden waren._  
Einige Jotun fanden sich mit den anderen Rassen zusammen: Den Sehern, die schwebenden, schwarzen Gestalten mit dürren Gesichtern, die beinahe wie Totenschädel aussahen. Die Zwerge, damals noch nicht zu Stein geworden. Die Vergessenen, schlangenartige Wesen mit vier Armen. Sie sahen den Krait ähnlich, doch wirkten erhaben und edel. Und zuletzt die Mursaat in ihren goldenen Rüstungen und goldenen Masken, die jedoch plötzlich verschwanden und die anderen Rassen zurückließen.  
_Wir versiegelten unsere Magie in den Steinen der Seher, um sie vor den unersättlichen Drachen zu bewahren. Und wir überlebten, dank Glint, die sich gegen ihren Meister gewandt hatte. Ihr verdankten wir alle unsere Leben._  
Denngar sah die Drachin Glint mit ihren kristallinen Schuppen, die die alten Rassen vor den Schatten der Altdrachen beschützte. Sie wirkte alt und mächtig, doch ebenso freundlich. Er betrauerte den Tod dieses edlen Geschöpfes, denn er wusste, dass sie an der Seite der Klinge des Schicksal in der Schlacht gegen Kralkatorrik gefallen war.  
_Einige von uns überlebten, doch wir waren geschwächt und ohne Führung. Während sich die Norn an die Geister der Wildnis wandten, suchten wir unseren eigenen Weg... und scheiterten._  
Die Geister der Wildnis, unter ihnen Wolf, Bärin, Rabe und sogar Eule halfen den Norn, in den Fernen Zittergipfeln zu überleben, wo sie zu wahrer Größe heranwuchsen und ihre Legenden aufbauten. Die Jotun jedoch wanderten ziellos umher und teilten sich in Stämme auf, die sich untereinander bekriegten. Ihm zeigte sich ein grausamer Kampf, an dem beide Seiten zu Grunde gingen.  
_Wir führten zahllose Kriege untereinander, da sich jeder für stärker als der andere hielt. Unser Zwist führte dazu, dass wir unsere eigene Rasse zu Grunde richteten. Wir verloren unsere Stärke, unsere Magie, sogar unseren Willen._  
Der Jotun, den Denngar die ganze Zeit über gesehen hatte, verwandelte sich in eine grässliche Gestalt mit krummem Rücken, scharfen Klauen und einem furchterregenden Gesicht voller scharfer Zähne. So sahen die Jotun noch heute aus. Wahrlich ein Schatten ihrer früheren Größe.  
_Doch wir verloren nie unsere Geschichte. Wir halten sie für alle Zeiten fest, auf dass man sich unserer einstigen Größe erinnere, die wir eines Tages wieder zu erreichen hoffen._  
Der Jotun stand nun neben Denngar, neben dem Runenstein, und verwandelte sich zurück in seine frühere Gestalt.  
_"Nun kennt Ihr unsere Geschichte. Vergesst sie nie und lasst sie Euch eine Warnung sein. Begeht nicht den Fehler, den wir vor so langer Zeit begingen."_

Der Jotun löste sich in Luft auf. Denngar sah wieder das Gewölbe der Abtei und Miranda vor sich, die ihn verwundert anstarrte. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht. "Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Miranda. Denngar musste eine Weile über das Gesehene nachdenken.  
"Die Geschichte der Jotun. Der Niedergang einer Rasse, von den Drachen begonnen, durch sie selbst vollendet."  
"Was für Worte. Du klingst ja schon beinahe... erleuchtet." sagte sie schmunzelnd.  
"Es war... unglaublich, als wäre ich dabei gewesen. Aber es war aber auch tragisch mit anzusehen. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich leider nichts über die Drachen erfahren, das wir nicht schon wussten."  
"Schade. Dann lass uns weiter nach der Klinge suchen, damit wir nicht wie die Jotun enden."  
"Sie haben die Drachen überlebt. Genau das macht mich nachdenklich. Was ist, wenn wir Jormag und die anderen Drachen besiegt haben? Falls wir das alles überleben? Werden wir uns dann irgendwann wieder selbst bekriegen? Es wird immer Tod und Zerstörung geben, dazu brauchen wir nicht die Altdrachen..." philosophierte er. Miranda rollte die Augen. Er hatte zwar vermutlich recht, doch die Drachen waren im Moment die größte Sorge.  
"Jetzt zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf."  
Sie kamen an einigen weniger mächtigen, doch nicht minder interessanten Artefakten vorbei, die sie jedoch nicht genauer unter die Lupe nahmen. Dazu waren sie schließlich nicht hier. Sie kamen durch einen engen Durchgang, den Denngar nur mit Mühe durchqueren konnte. "Warum müssen die Dinger so weit weg sein... Eigentlich könnte man sie genau so gut in der Abtei in irgendwelchen Kisten lagern, magisch versiegeln und verstecken." murrte der Norn.  
"Genau. Mächtige, gefährliche Artefakte, die vor Magie nur so strotzen, in irgendwelchen Kisten im Keller der Abtei lagern, tolle Idee. Schlag das doch mal Verwalter Gixx vor."  
"Ich mag deinen Sarkasmus. Wirklich. Er heitert mich immer auf." sagte er nicht weniger sarkastisch.  
"Schön, dass wir uns verstehen." antworte Miranda gelassen.  
Hinter dem schmalen Durchgang war eine riesige Höhle, durch die ein sehr schmaler Weg nach unten führte. Man konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen, da sie nur spärlich durch einige magische Fackeln erleuchtet waren. Es ging auf beiden Seiten des Weges sehr tief nach unten.  
"Ich glaube, wir sind falsch abgebogen." sagte Miranda, der bei dem Anblick des schmalen, bröckeling wirkenden Wegs etwas unwohl wurde. Denngar war noch weniger begeistert. "Es muss hier sein. Hier sind die mächtigsten und gefährlichsten Artefakte. Die Klinge gehört zweifellos dazu, doch sie ist im Vergleich zu einigen anderen Dingen hier unten noch fast... unbedeutend. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Und lieber nichts anfassen."  
Denngar setzte den ersten Fuß auf den schmalen Grat. Sein Fuß hatte gerade so Platz. Bereits nach dem ersten Schritt fielen einige Steine am Rand in die Tiefe hinab. Denngar stellte fest, das es eine furchtbare Idee gewesen war, nach unten zu sehen. "Soll ich lieber vorgehen?" fragt Miranda kleinlaut. Denngar schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie vorgegangen wäre. "Wenn du meinst... pass bitte auf. Ich kann dich nicht so leicht halten wie du mich."  
Denngar ging sehr langsam vorwärts, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend. Zum Glück hatte er noch keine Schwierigkeiten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Als jedoch ein größerer Stein unter seinem Fuß weg brach, änderte sich dies. Er streckte die Arme seitlich aus, wodurch er gerade noch so nicht herunterfiel.  
"Denngar, sei vorsichtig..." flüsterte Miranda ängstlich.  
"Bin ich." vergewisserte ihr Denngar. Sie kamen langsam voran, doch der Weg schien fast endlos nach unten zu gehen. "Haben diese Trottel noch nie etwas von Treppen gehört?" fluchte Denngar leise.  
"Meinst du, das hier war schon immer ein Teil der Abtei? Oder ist das alles noch viel, viel älter?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich muss mich konzentrieren, Mirandaaahaa... Verdammt, nicht nach unten sehen!"  
Miranda befolgte seinen Rat mit Vergnügen. Sie schaute einfach auf Denngars Rücken. Seine eisblaue Rüstung war von einem dünnen Umhang aus Stoff verdeckt, der die selbe Farbe hatte. Dessen Saum endete knapp über den Stiefeln und war ziemlich zerschlissen. Miranda fragte sich, wozu er diesen überhaupt trug. Er schien im Kampf eher unvorteilhaft zu sein, doch sie musste zugeben, dass er imposant aussah. Einige Menschen hatten früher ebenfalls Umhänge mit den Emblemen ihrer Gilden getragen, doch diese Tradition konnte sich nicht lange halten. Zu oft war jemand damit über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert oder an Ästen und spitzen Gegenständen hängen geblieben. Plötzlich begann der Umhang des Norn zu wehen. Ein Windstoß. Denngar verlor vor Scheck beinahe das Gleichgewicht, doch Miranda hielt ihn an der Hüfte fest. "Danke."  
"Nichts zu danken. Wo kam der Wind her? Ich sehe kein Loch in der Wand oder der Decke..."  
"Viel sehen können wir hier eh nicht. Diese Fackeln geben ja auch kaum Licht!"  
Ein weiterer Windstoß. Dieser war so stark, dass er die magischen Fackeln einfach ausbließ und Denngar und Miranda in kompletter Finsternis zurückließ.  
"Wie kann das sein? Das sind doch magische Fackeln! Es hieß, sie würden niemals erlöschen..." fluchte Denngar.  
Miranda erschauderte, doch die Dunkelheit war nicht der Grund dafür. "Magie." antwortete sie. "Ich habe es gespürt. Ich glaube, es könnte ein Nekromant gewesen sein... Meinst du, es ist..."  
"Der Dieb? Bei den Geistern, wenn ein Nekromant sich irgendein mächtiges Artefakt aneignet... dann sollten wir gleich doppelt auf der Hut sein. Ach, Miranda?"  
"Was ist?"  
"Du kannst mich wieder loslassen. Danke."  
Miranda nahm leicht beschämt die Hände von Denngars Hüften und wurde rot, was er jedoch zum Glück nicht sehen konnte. "Ähm... tut mir leid."  
"Schon ok. Kannst du den Weg erhellen?"  
Miranda hob die Hand, doch etwas stimme nicht. "Etwas blockiert meine Magie! Das gefällt mir nicht. Was auch immer es ist, es muss mächtig sein... Moment, ich hab's!" Sie öffnete eine ihrer Taschen, die an ihrem Gürtel hingen. Ein schwaches, warmes Licht schien aus dieser. "Na, hast du es dir da drin etwa gemütlich gemacht, mein Kleiner?" sagte sie und stupste Glut an. Dieser kam aus der Tasche geflogen und kreiste fröhlich in der Luft.  
"Hast du das Ding... tut mir leid, Glut noch immer dabei?" fragte Denngar überrascht, dem das Mini-Elementar an der Nase vorbei flog.  
"Natürlich." antwortete Miranda, als wäre es selbstverständlich. "Glut, kannst du vielleicht... noch etwas heller leuchten? Irgendwie?"  
Das Elementar machte einen Salto in der Luft. "Ja, schön gemacht, aber... Ach, vergiss es. Zeig uns einfach den Weg!"  
Glut tat wie befohlen und flog voraus, wobei er zumindest den Weg erleuchtete. Es half Denngar etwas, sich auf diesen zu konzentrieren, da er nicht mehr sah, wie tief es daneben hinab ging. Sie waren schon beinahe da, als plötzlich der Stein unter seinem Fuß nachgab. Er rutschte.  
"Denngar!" Die losen Steine unter seinen Füßen formten sich plötzlich wieder zusammen, wodurch er darauf stehen konnte und noch gerade rechtzeitig Halt fand. "Danke, Miranda." keuchte er und zog sich an der Kante hoch, um wieder auf den Weg zu gelangen.  
"Ich... seltsam. Ich kann wieder zaubern. Es ist fast so, als würde... es, was auch immer es ist, mir es wieder erlauben. Ach, und nicht der Rede wert. Komm, fast geschafft!" Vor ihnen wurde der Weg plötzlich wieder breiter. Als sie heil auf der anderen Seite angekommen waren, sahen sie einen großen Durchgang in der Wand, der von einem Torbogen umgeben war. "Das muss die Kammer sein. Wir kommen dem Schwert näher." stellte Denngar fest. Er drehte sich um, um nach Miranda zu sehen. Er bemerkte, dass die Fackeln wieder in dem bläulichen Feuer brannten. "Ich habe so langsam das Gefühl, dass das eine Art Prüfung war." meinte Miranda. Denngar nickte. Er ging auf den Durchgang zu. "Sei auf alles vorbereitet." flüsterte er und zog eine seiner Äxte.  
"Du willst also wieder vorgehen?" fragte Miranda schmunzelnd.  
"Stimmt, eigentlich wärst du jetzt an der Reihe. Aber egal. Komm."  
"Alter vor Schönheit."  
Denngar drehte sich langsam um und starrte Miranda todernst an. "Das merk ich mir."  
"Komm schon, das war ein Scherz. Du bist ja auch nicht der Hässlichste, Denngar."  
"Das hilft dir jetzt auch nichts mehr. Warte nur... Wir werden uns noch ausgiebig unterhalten."  
"Wird aber auch mal Zeit. Beeilen wir uns, ich kann es schon gar nicht mehr abwarten..."  
Hinter dem Torbogen wartete ein langer, riesiger Gang auf sie. An den Wänden ragten Säulen in die Höhe, von denen einige jedoch bereits dem Zahn der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen waren. Der Ort sah ganz anders aus als die zum größten Teil natürlichen Höhlen, die das Gewölbe der Abtei bildeten. "Beeindruckend. Wer hat das alles wohl erbaut?" staunte Denngar, dessen Stimme durch den Gang hallte. "Keine Ahnung. Es sieht auf jeden Fall sehr alt aus." stellte Miranda fest.  
"Seltsam. Ich kann keine Magie hier unten erkennen. Nicht einmal Schutzzauber. Vielleicht blockiert mich wieder irgendetwas." bemerkte sie.  
"Hier sind Fackeln an den Wänden. Ganz normale. Kannst du sie anzünden?" fragte Denngar. Miranda konzentrierte sich und hob die Hand an die Fackel, die an einer der Säulen hing. Aus ihren Fingerspitzen züngelten Flammen, die die Fackel entzündeten. Sie wirkte überrascht.  
"Hm... das ist merkwürdig. Vielleicht gibt es tatsächlich nichts Magisches hier. Oder es ist sehr, sehr gründlich abgeschirmt."  
"Hoffen wir, dass die ganzen Artefakte überhaupt noch da sind." flüsterte Denngar und umklammerte seine Waffe etwas fester. Miranda schickte Glut voraus, um die Fackeln zu entzünden. Das Elementar war sehr eifrig und half, den Gang zu erhellen. "Erstaunlich, was er alles kann. Er macht das wirklich gut." lobte ihn der Norn.  
"Nicht wahr? Mann, sieh dir das nur an. Diese Tunnel sind riesig. Das waren bestimmt keine Schaufler, die die hier gegraben haben. Diese Ruinen müssen ziemlich alt ein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich so etwas unter der Abtei verbirgt. Der Gang zieht sich mächtig in die Länge. Wir müssten schon fast unter Löwenstein sein."  
"Du hast recht. Sehr, sehr tief unter Löwenstein. Glaubst du, dass dies Zwergenruinen sein könnten?"  
"Gut möglich, wir sind schließlich noch immer in den Zittergipfeln."  
Mirand blieb plötzlich stehen. Sie sah nervös aus. "Was ist?" fragte Denngar und suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung ab.  
"Wir sind in den Tiefen von Tyria! Ich habe darüber gelesen. Sie erstreckten sich über fast ganz Tyria, bis hin zu den Fernen Zittergipfeln!"  
"In die Fernen Zittergipfel? Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Denngar überrascht. Es wäre ein neuer, geheimer Weg in die Fernen Zittergipfel.  
Doch leider musste Miranda ihn enttäuschen. "Der Großteil ist bereits eingestürzt. Die Zerstörer haben sie gestürmt. Deshalb glaube ich auch, dass wir hier im schlimmsten Falle auf welche stoßen könnten."  
"Zerstörer... auch das noch. Aber warum sollte die Abtei dann hier die wertvollsten Artefakte aufbewahren?" warf Denngar ein.  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht glauben sie, die Zerstörer könnten Diebe abschrecken. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie intelligent genug sind, um Artefakte zu stehlen. Zumindest hoffe ich das nicht."  
"Sie sind fast wie die Skritt. Je mehr von ihnen zusammenkommen, desto schlauer werden sie. Und zudem steht hinter ihnen noch Primordus."  
"Und ich dachte, Zerstörer wären nur willenlose Konstrukte. Man lernt jeden Tag mehr."  
"Das sind sie auch noch immer. Sie zeigen nur... Taktik. Deswegen sollte man größeren Gruppen lieber aus dem Weg gehen."  
"Zur Kenntnis genommen. Also, gehen wir weiter, bevor die Zerstörer uns finden."  
"Sollen sie's ruhig versuchen." sagte Denngar herausfordernd. Doch die Tiefen von Tyria schienen völlig ausgestorben zu sein. Hier und da wa der Gang von einigen Trümmern blockiert, die sie aus dem Weg räumen mussten. Endlich am Ende des Gangs angelangt teilte sich dieser jedoch in beide Richtungen.  
"Na toll. Welchen nehmen wir?" fragte Denngar.  
"Das müsstest du doch wissen!" meinte Miranda empört. "Hat die das Gixx nicht gesagt?"  
"Nein, er war nicht sehr präzise mit siner Wegbeschreibung. Ich habe lange genug gebraucht, ihm klarzumachen, dass du vertrauenswürdig bist. Er hat mir nur diesen Schlüssel mitgegeben."  
"Einen Schlüssel? Meinst du einen magischen, oder einfach nur einen Schlüssel?"  
"Der hier." Denngar zeigte ihr den Schlüssel, der beinahe so lang wie sein Arm war.  
"Hm... darf ich mal?"  
"Pass aber gut drauf auf."  
"Was glaubst du denn – uff... verdammt, ist das Ding schwer!" Miranda konnte den Schlüssel gerade so mit beiden Händen heben, doch Denngar half ihr, indem er ihn für sie hielt. Mühelos mit einer Hand. "Nichts. Keine Anzeichen von Magie." stellte sie fest.  
"Musst du jetzt alles auf Magie überprüfen?" fragte Denngar genervt und rollte die Augen.  
"Soll ich dich gleich auf Magie überprüfen?" erwiderte sie bissig. Denngar lächelte verschmitzt. "Und wie willst du das anstellen?"  
Miranda ließ demonstrativ einige Blitze aus ihren Fingerspitzen zum Vorschein bringen und sah ihn direkt an. "Soll ich es dir zeigen?"  
Denngar verging das Lächeln und er nahm stillschweigend den Schlüssel an sich.  
"Also, welche Richtung?" fragte Miranda. "Teilen wir uns besser nicht auf."  
"Gehen wir links." beschloss Denngar.  
"Hm... ich hätte mich für rechts entschieden."  
"Dann eben rechts... aber wenn es die falsche Richtung ist, dann bist du schuld."  
"Weißt du was? Lassen wir das Schicksal entscheiden!" sagte sie und hielt Denngar den ausgestrecketen Arm hin, die Hand zur Faust geballt. Für Denngar sah sie wie jemand aus, der eine Fackel hielt. Sie seufzte, als er sie verwundert anstarrte. "Spielen wir Schere, Stein, Papier."  
"Was? Was soll das denn sein?"  
"Schere, Stein, Papier! Schere schlägt Papier, Papier schlägt Stein, Stein schlägt Schere." erklärte sie und formte mit der Hand das jeweilige Zeichen.  
"Ihr Menschen habt echt nicht mehr alle Pfeile im Köcher." sagte Denngar. Ein altes Norn-Sprichwort. Aber er willigte ein, da ihn Miranda erwartungsvoll mit verschränkten Armen anstarrte. Sie freute sich, als er die Hand hinhielt. "Tu einfach so, als würdest du auf etwas einschlagen. Darin bist du ja ein wahrer Meister. Und beim dritten Mal machst du entweder Schere, Stein oder Papier. Bereit? Los... Stein!"  
Denngar hielt ihr die Faust hin. "Auch... Stein."  
"War ja fast zu erwarten. Dann nochmal." Miranda war sich sicher, dass er ein weiteres Mal Stein nehmen würde. Doch sie lag falsch.  
"Wie war das? Schere schlägt Papier?" sagte er schmunzelnd.  
"Du bist gut." gestand Miranda. "Noch einmal."  
"Was? Warum? Hab ich nicht gewonnen?"  
"Man spielt immer drei Runden. Der mit den meisten Siegen gewinnt."  
Denngar stöhnte genervt. Aber er machte mit und gewann ein weiteres Mal. "Haha! Noch einmal Schere! Gewonnen!"  
"Mist!" fluchte Miranda leise. "Du hast meine Taktik durchschaut."  
"Welche Taktik? Ich dachte, es ging hier um Schicksal. Ich hab einfach irgendwas gewählt."  
"Anfängerglück. Also komm, gehen wir links." sagte sie, noch immer leicht beleidigt.

Nach ein paar Minuten endete der Gang in einer riesiegen, steinernen Tür. "Siehst du? Das Schicksal ist uns gewogen... oder mir." sagte Denngar und ging zu der Tür.  
"Beeindruckend. Sieht zwergisch aus. Ich dachte, die Tiefen von Tyria wären ursprünglich von den Asura erbaut worden... oder zumindest lebten sie dort, bevor Primordus sie vertrieb." sagte Miranda. Denngar tastete sich an der Tür entlang und suchte sie mit den Augen ab. "Was ist?" fragte Miranda.  
"Da ist kein Schlüsselloch." stellte Denngar bestürzt fest. Miranda grinste. "Ach, sag bloß, wir hätten doch nach rechts gehen müssen. So was aber auch..."  
"Hör auf zu reden und hilf mir suchen!" rief Denngar leicht genervt.  
"Geht das vielleicht auch etwas freundlicher?"  
Denngar schloss die Augen und nahm einen langen, seufzenden Atemzug. "Bitte?"  
"Schon besser. Lass mal sehen. Wenn ich eine Mesmerin wäre, wäre das sicher kein Problem. Bin ich aber leider nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es versteckt ist. Ich glaube eher, die Tür hat gar keines." vermutete sie. Denngar sah den Schlüssel in seiner Hand an.  
"Und was jetzt? Soll ich ihn einfach hochhalten und damit rumwedeln?" Miranda kicherte leise. "Was?" fragte Denngar.  
"Ach, gar nichts. Probier es doch mal." prustete sie.  
Denngar hob den Schlüssel in die Luft. Nichts geschah. "Prima. Ich glaube, wir haben uns doch in der Richtung geirrt."  
"Sieh dir den Schlüssel näher an."  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Was? Ich habe nichts gesagt." antwortete Miranda. Denngar blickte sie verwundert an.  
"Du hast doch gerade... Oder irre ich mich da?"  
"Nein, ich hab wirklich nichts gesagt. Vielleicht hast du es dir nur eingebildet. Kein Wunder, bei der Luft hier unten."  
Denngar blickte sich um, doch er sah niemanden außer Miranda und ihren kleinen Begleiter. Er sah sich den Schlüssel näher an. Er bemerkte, dass auf ihm etwas eingraviert war. Er lies es laut vor. "Sucht nach Wissen, und Ihr werdet Macht finden."  
Die Inschrift begann hell zu leuchten. Der Spalt in der Mitte des Tors leuchtete ebenfalls auf und sie öffnete sich langsam. Die ganze Höhle bebte leicht und von der Decke bröckelten Staub und kleine Steine herab. "Gut gemacht!" lobte ihn Miranda. "Los, gehen wir, bevor uns die Decke auf den Kopf fällt."  
Denngar wurde noch immer das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Er verstaute den Schlüssel und nahm wieder seine Axt in die Hand. Miranda nahm eine der Fackeln, die an der Wand neben dem Tor hing und gab sie Denngar in die andere Hand. Er leuchtete den Weg voraus. Glut schien beleidigt zu sein und verschwand wieder in Mirandas Taschen. Denngar stieß mit der Stiefelspitze gegen einen schweren Steinbrocken, der ihn fast ins Stolpern gebracht hätte.  
"Mist!" fluchte er leise und leuchtete den Boden ab. "Sieh dir das an. Überall diese Steine. Komische Farbe. Das hier sieht fast wie... ein Kopf aus. Eine Statue?"  
"Ich frage mich wirklich, was das hier für ein Ort ist. Hattest du nicht auch erzählt, dass ihr das Schwert in einer Zwergenruine gefunden habt?"  
"Ja, aber dass die Artefakte hier aufbewahrt werden, das hätte ich nie vermutet. Sieh mal, der Steinhaufen, das könnte der Rest der Statue sein."  
Denngar legte die Fackel auf den Boden gegen einen Stein gestützt und richtete die kleine Statue auf. Sieh sah wie ein Zwerg aus, der eine Waffe zu halten schien, die jedoch fehlte. Genau wie der Kopf. "Die Statue sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Fast so, als hätte jemand den Kopf absichtlich abgeschlagen." stellte Miranda fest. Doch dann dämmerte ihr die grausame Wahrheit. Auch Denngar ließ die Statue los und wich von ihr zurück, das Gesicht bleich vor Schreck. "Das sind keine Statuen..."  
"Es sind Leichen. Sie liegen hier überall. Bei den Göttern, Denngar... Ich kann nicht hinsehen!" Sie schloss die Augen, doch es half nicht viel. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich von diesem Friedhof verschwinden. Denngar nahm die Fackel, nachdem er schweigend das Haupt gesenkt hatte, um dem Opfer der Zwerge zu gedenken. Der Raum war nicht besonders groß wie er bald feststellte, und in der Mitte stieß er auf eine Art Podest. Dort waren zwei Halterungen. Die Blutige Klinge fehlte.  
"Das kann nicht sein! Wir sind zu spät! Der Dieb muss uns zuvorgekommen sein... aber die Tür war doch verschlossen, wie konnte er hindurch?" rief Denngar verzweifelt. "Er ist uns gefolgt..." flüsterte Miranda und sah sich nervös um. "Zeigt Euch! Ich weiß, dass Ihr hier seid!" forderte sie. Sie konnte seine Aura spüren. Er war ein Nekromant. Ein sehr, sehr mächtiger.  
"Ihr seid scharfsinnig, Miranda. Ihr hättet gut zur Glänzenden Klinge gepasst..." sagte die Stimme. Es war eine tiefe, fast schon verführerische Frauenstimme. Miranda wurde nervös. "Zeigt Euch!"  
Die Gestalt trat vor. Sie war gänzlich in dunkle, undurchdringliche Schatten gehüllt. Doch Denngar erkannte, was sie auf dem Rücken trug. "Die Blutige Klinge! Gebt sie uns, Ihr wisst nicht, wie gefährlich diese Waffe ist!" sagte Denngar besorgt. Die Gestalt war nicht größer als ein Mensch, daher war die Waffe auf ihrem Rücken nicht zu übersehen. Sie ging näher auf die beiden zu. "Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Ihr werdet mir helfen, etwas zu beschaffen, das mir gestohlen wurde. Dann bekommt Ihr auch das Schwert."  
Denngar blickte die Gestalt in den Schatten zornig an. "Ihr wollt uns also erzählen, dass Ihr nicht der Dieb seid, sondern dass die Abtei _Euch_ bestohlen hat? Ist das Euer Ernst?" fragte der Norn. Die Gestalt nahm den Griff der Klinge in die Hand. "Ich werde Euch nicht darum bitten. Ihr werdet mir helfen, wenn Ihr Eure Klinge je wieder sehen wollt. Und zwar jetzt gleich, denn die Zerstörer kommen. Sie wissen, dass wir hier sind."  
Miranda formte hinter ihrem Rücken heimlich einen Zauber, in der Hoffnung, die Gestalt hätte es noch nicht bemerkt. Denngar steckte die Waffe weg. "Na schön. Wir haben wohl keine Wahl."  
Die Gestalt ließ die Klinge wieder los und drehte sich zu Miranda um. "Versucht es gar nicht erst, Mädchen. Spart Euch Eure kleinen Zauber für die Zerstörer auf."  
Kurz nachdem die Gestalt dies gesagt hatte, durschnitt ein metallener, ohrenbetäubender Schrei die Stille. Durch die Wand hinter ihnen brach eine enorme Faust aus schwarzem Stein. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis das Loch groß genug war, dass der erste Zerstörer hindurch passte. Dieser rannte auf Denngar zu, der ihn mit einem Tritt gegen den steinernen Körper zur Seite stieß. Miranda formte einen Speer aus Eis, der dessen Rüstung durchdrang. Denngar brach den Panzer des Zerstörers mit seiner Axt auf und das flüssige, heiße Magma in seinem Inneren ergoss sich auf den Boden, bevor die Hülle zusammenbrach. Doch durch das Loch, das einmal die Wand gewesen war, zwängte sich ein gewaltiger Zerstörer, der gerade so gebückt in den Raum passte, gefolt von mindestens zehn weiteren Schergen.  
"Lauft!" sagte die Gestalt und verschmolz wieder mit den Schatten. Denngar sah zum Ausgang, dann zu dem riesigen Zerstörer, der auf ihn zukam, und schließlich zu Miranda, die mit der Hand in Richtung Ausgang zeigte. Sie ließ die Erde unter den Zerstörern aufwühlen, um sie auszubremsen. Einige der kleinen Zerstörer wurden mitsamt den Leichen der steinernen Zwerge unter den Erdmassen begraben. Miranda und Denngar rannten durch das Tor. Der Norn warf sich gegen die Türe und versuchte, sie vor den Zerstörern zu schließen, doch sie bewegte sich kaum ein Stück. Miranda sah, wie die Zerstörer bereits an der Tür waren. Sie nutzte die Macht der Luft, um sie in einem gewaltigen Windstoß durch den Raum zu schleudern. Denngar gelang es dadurch, das Tor zumindest zu schließen, in der Hoffnung, es würde die Zerstörer eine Weile beschäftigen. Sie rannten los, der schwarzen Gestalt hinterher, die in einer wabernden Masse aus Schatten durch den Gang schwebte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Tor aufgestoßen wurde und ihnen die Zerstörer nachsetzten. Es waren mindestens dreißig, dazu ihr Anführer, der die Höhe des halben Gangs einnahm und ihn hell erleuchtete. Er brüllte und wieß seine Schergen an, ihnen nachzusetzen. Das Brüllen war so laut, dass es den Gang zum Erzittern brachte und Miranda sich die Ohren zuhalten musste. "Komm, weiter! Wir sind gleich bei der Abzweigung!" brüllte Denngar.  
"Was hattest du noch gleich über große Gruppen von Zerstörern gesagt?"  
Sie waren bei der Abzweigung angekommen, doch die Nekromantin ging weiter geradeaus. Denngar folgte ihr wider Willen, da er die Blutige Klinge brauchte. Miranda schien ebenfalls nicht viel von der Idee zu halten, doch die Zerstörer-Armee hinter ihnen ließ ihr keine große Wahl. Der Gang sah genau so aus wie der andere, doch an dessen Ende war keine Tür. Es war ein Abgrund. In der Dunkelheit hätte Miranda ihn fast übersehen und wäre beinahe hinabgefallen, wenn Denngar sie nicht an der Schulter gepackt und gebremst hätte. Die Schattenmasse, in die sich die Nekromantin verwandelt hatte, flog einfach über den Abgrund, an dessen anderem Ende ein Durchgang war. Denngar suchte sich nach einem Weg um, doch er konnte nur wenig erkennen. Die Zerstörer kamen langsam näher.  
"Ich komme vielleicht mit einem Zauber da hinauf, aber dich kann ich leider nicht mitnehmen!" rief Miranda. Die Zerstörer kamen immer näher und ließen ihre grellen, metallenen Rufe durch die alten Gänge hallen. Ihr Anführer ließ bei jedem Schritt die Erde erzittern, doch sein Kern aus geschmolzenem Gestein erhellte alles um ihn herum. Als er nahe genug war, konnte Denngar genug erkennen, um einige Vorsprünge an der Wand auszumachen. "Hier rüber, schnell!" rief er und sprang mit einem gewagten Satz auf den ersten Vorsprung. Miranda flog in einem Lichtblitz hinter ihm her und landete ebenfalls sicher auf dem Vorsprung. Sie tasteten sich langsam an der Wand vorwärts. Hin und wieder mussten sie zum nächsten Vorsprung springen, bis sie den letzten erreicht hatten. Doch die Zerstörer gaben nicht so leicht auf. Der Anführer brach ein Stück aus der Wand heraus und schleuderte es auf die beiden zu. Miranda hüllte sich und Denngar in eine magische Aura, an der der Stein zerbröselte. Der Sprung zur anderen Seite war ziemlich weit, und sie hatten kaum Platz für Anlauf. Doch Denngar gelang es. Er griff mit beiden Händen nach der Kante und hiefte sich nach oben. Miranda war bereits beim Absprung, als unter ihren Füßen der steinerne Vorsprung bröckelte, da der Zerstörer mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Wand donnerte. Sie schaffte es nicht auf die andere Seite. Bevor sie fallen konnte, packte sie Denngar am Arm und zog sie zu sich nach oben in Sicherheit.  
"Ich... danke... dir!" keuchte sie und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
"Dank mir, wenn wir wieder lebendig an der Oberfläche sind." sagte Denngar und schaute auf die andere Seite. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn der Zerstörer war gerade dabei, einen weiteren Felsbrocken auf sie zu werfen. Denngar nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und streckte seine Hände aus, um den Felsen abzufangen. Er stemmte sich gegen ihn und konnte ihn ausbremsen, worauf dieser zu Boden fiel. Seine Hände schmerzten nun ziemlich, doch er ließ die Knöchel knacken, hob den Felsbrocken auf und schleuderte ihn zurück auf den Angreifer. Der Fels begrub einige der kleinen Zerstörer unter sich. Nachdem Denngar diese Genugtuung erhalten hatte, folgten er und Miranda der Nekromantin durch den niedrigen Durchgang. Hinter diesem verbarg sich ein weiters Tor, dem letzten sehr ähnlich.  
"Großartig. Hoffentlich nicht noch mehr Zerstörer." murmelte Denngar.  
"Den Schlüssel. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt ihn nicht verloren." sagte die Nekromantin.  
Denngar holte langsam den Schlüssel hervor, behielt die Nekromantin dabei jedoch im Blick. "Was für ein Artefakt verbirgt sich hinter dieser Türe?" fragte er langsam.  
"Eines, das mir gehört. Und dessen Macht ich als Einzige kontrollieren kann."  
"Was habt Ihr damit vor?" fragte Miranda. Die Nekromantin sah sie an, doch Miranda konnte ihre Augen nicht sehen. Die Gestalt war noch immer in tiefste Finsternis gehüllt. "Nichts, was nicht dem Wohle von Tyria dienen würde. Und es erlaubt mir, Kryta vor den Gefahren zu schützen, die ihm vielleicht bald drohen werden."  
"Welche Gefahren? Was wisst Ihr?" drängte Miranda. Sie fragte sich, wer diese Nekromantin war.  
"Die Drachen sind auf dem Vormarsch. Die Zerstörer werden immer zahlreicher an der Oberfläche. Die Söhne von Svanir und die Eisbrut breiten sich weiter in den Zittergipfeln aus. Aus dem Wasser droht eine neue Gefahr: Der Altdrache, der in den Tiefen der Ozeane wütet. Und zuletzt Kralkatorrik, der längst seine Wunden von der letzten Schlacht mit der Klinge des Schicksals geleckt hat. Sie alle werden vor nichts Halt machen, nicht vor Löwenstein und auch nicht vor Götterfels. Mein Leben habe ich Kryta gewidmet, genau wie Ihr, Heldin von Shaemoor."  
Miranda war noch immer misstrauisch, doch in ihren Worten lag Ehrlichkeit. Sie wollte ihr glauben, falls sie tatsächlich zum Wohle Krytas handelte.  
„Gut. Für den Moment glaube ich Euch." Denngar sah Miranda fragend an. „Vertrauen wir ihr." flüsterte Miranda.  
„Also schön." Denngar stellte sich vor das Tor und hielt den Schlüssel hoch. „Sucht nach Wissen, und Ihr werdet Macht finden!"  
Abermals glühten die Inschrift und die Tür in hellblauem Licht auf. Hinter ihr war ein weiterer dunkler Raum. In ihm waren keine gefallenen Zwerge. Er war vollkommen leer bis auf ein Podest in der Mitte, auf dem ein großer Stab ruhte. Er hatte einen leuchtenden Kristall an der Spitze, der von zwei geschwungen Flügeln umgeben waren, die einen Halbmond bildeten. „Da ist es..." flüsterte die Nekromantin. Sie ging langsam darauf zu. Sie streckte bereits die Hand danach aus, doch da formte sich der Boden vor ihr zu einer steinernen Barriere. Sie drehte sich zornig zu Miranda um, die ihre Hand erhoben hatte.  
„Was soll das?" fragte die Nekromantin ruhig, aber kühl. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung."  
„Die _hatten_ wir. Ihr habt uns verschwiegen, dass es sich bei dem Artefakt um kein geringeres als das Zepter von Orr handelt! Das Zepter, mit dem eine Nation zu Fall gebracht wurde! Das Zepter, das vom Wesir, dem untoten Lich geführt wurde. Ich lasse das nicht zu, dass Ihr es an Euch nehmt!"  
Denngar zückte seine Waffen. „Und ich werde das auch nicht zulassen. Es gibt einen guten Grund dafür, dass dieses Artefakt an einem Ort versteckt wurden, an dem es niemand je finden sollte."  
Die Nekromantin lachte herablassend. „Ihr wisst nichts von dem Zepter. Es war länger in meinem Besitz, als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt. Nicht das Artefakt ist böse, sondern der, der seine Macht für böse Zwecke einsetzt. Ich werde sie nutzen, um Kryta zu beschützen."  
„Kryta? Und was ist mit dem Rest von Tyria? Was, wenn Ihr damit Unheil über das Land bringt, dass Ihr zu schützen versucht? Es ist zu gefährlich." entgegnete Miranda.  
„Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Ich hole mir zurück, was mir entwendet wurde. Es ist Eure Zeit, die Ihr verschwendet. Nehmt das Schwert und geht. Ich will Euch nicht töten, aber wenn Ihr mir im Weg steht, lasst Ihr mir keine Wahl."  
Denngar sah sie zornig an, die Hand fest um die Axt geklammert. Er hatte keine Angst vor ihr. „Ich habe Zhaitan in die Augen geblickt, als wir ihn töteten. Ich habe Mordremoth vernichtet. Ich habe keine Angst vor den Drachen oder dem Tod." sagte er drohend. Doch dann senkte er seine Waffen. "Ich habe Angst davor, mich falsch zu entscheiden. Ich fürchte mich vor meinen Fehlern und den Konsequenzen daraus. Daher könnte ich es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich Euch gehen ließe, und Ihr Tod und Verderben über Tyria bringt, gewollt oder nicht. Aber ich würde es mir auch nicht verzeihen, Euch grundlos zu töten, obwohl Ihr nur Euer Land und Eure Königin schützen wolltet. Versteht Ihr das? Versteht Ihr, warum wir nur Euch... und Kryta vor diesem Zepter schützen wollen?"  
Die Nekromantin schwieg. Dann lösten sich langsam die Schatten um sie herum auf. Sie hatte blutrotes, glattes Haar und hellblaue Augen. Sie trug eine schwarz-rote Lederkluft mit dem Emblem der Glänzenden Klinge. „Ich verstehe es, ja. Aber meine Meinung steht. Ich kann Euch nicht mehr als mein Versprechen geben, dass ich das Zepter mit Vorsicht verwenden werde und sicherstelle, dass es niemand außer mir jemals zu Gesicht bekommen wird." sagte sie entschlossen. Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme war gewichen und sie wirkte ehrlich auf Denngar. Er nickte. „Gut. Nehmt es."  
Miranda sah ihn ernst an. „Bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine... Aber Ihr tragt das Zeichen der Glänzenden Klinge. Na schön. Aber ich warne Euch. Auch ich sorge für die Sicherheit unserer Königin. Wenn ich herausfinde, dass Ihr eine Abtrünnige seid oder der Königin schaden wollt, dann werde ich Euch finden. Verlasst Euch drauf." drohte ihr Miranda. Die Nekromantin lächelte gelassen. „Ich bewundere Euren Einsatz. Wie gesagt, es ist eine Schande, dass Ihr Euch uns nicht anschließen wolltet. Aber jeder geht wohl seinen eigenen Weg. Hier, die Klinge. Man könnte sagen, Ihr habt sie Euch verdient, Kommandeur."  
„Ich danke Euch. Wollt Ihr mir auch Euren Namen verraten?" fragte er und nahm das Schwert vorsichtig entgegen.  
„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber nein. Ich habe mich Euch bereits gezeigt, das muss Euch reichen."  
Es reichte Denngar. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus, aber vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur eine Schwäche für rote Haare. Nur ihr niedriges Alter irritierte Denngar. Er wusste, dass sie viel älter sein musste. Sehr viel älter. Vielleicht hatte es mit dem Zepter zu tun. Die Nekromantin nahm das Artefakt an sich. Miranda war noch immer nervös. Sie spürte, dass die mysteriöse Frau sehr mächtig war. Und nun war sie im Besitz eines unvorstellbar mächtigen Artefaktes. Daher traute sie sich auch nicht, ihr im Weg zu stehen. Sie betete zu den Sechs, dass sie diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen würde. „Gut, wir haben die Klinge. Gehen wir, Denngar." beschloss Miranda.  
„Ich werde Euch den Weg frei machen. Als Dank." sagte die Nekromantin.  
„Gut. Komm, Denngar. Denngar?"

Der Norn hielt die Klinge in seinen Händen, die eine an den Griff gelegt. Er hatte das Schwert ein Stück aus der Scheide gezogen. Die magische Scheide, die den Träger der Klinge vor ihrem Einfluss schützen sollte. Und vor dem Einfluss des Drachen. Jormag. Er rief nach ihm.  
_Denngar...  
Du konntest nicht widerstehen. Du musstest sehen, welche Macht sich in meinem Blute verbirgt.  
Die Macht, die du gegen mich einsetzen willst. Aber du bist schwach. Du glaubst, du könntest meinem Einfluss widerstehen. Du hält dich für stärker. Nur zu, nimm die Klinge. Nimm mein Blut und bekämpfe mich damit. Das wird dir nicht helfen, deine Freunde zu schützen. Während du nach Wegen suchst, mich zu vernichten, sammle ich meine Diener für den nächsten Angriff. Du hast gesehen, wozu ich fähig bin. Ich werde dich und die Geister verschlingen, Denngar. Und deine Tochter. Nimm die Klinge und versuche, sie zu retten. Töte mich damit. Du hast mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wozu sie im Stande ist. Führe sie. Nimm ihre Macht an dich. Tu es, Denngar.  
Denngar!  
_

„Denngar!"  
Er wollte Jormag vernichten. Die Klinge war der Schlüssel dazu. Er musste sie nur kontrollieren. Er wollte sie berühren. Ihre Macht erfahren. Die Macht von Jormag. Um seinen Feind zu besiegen, musste er seine Macht verstehen. Er musste die Macht annehmen. Die Klinge rief nach ihm.  
„Denngar!"  
Er fühlte eine Hand auf der seinen. Er war aus einer Trance erwacht und sah Miranda, die ihn mit tränenden Augen ansah.  
„Sei stark. Widerstehe der Versuchung! Ich bin bei dir. Ich passe auf dich auf."  
„Ich weiß." antwortete er. Er steckte die Klinge zurück in die Scheide und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, um Miranda in die Arme zu schließen. „Ich werde es. Ich weiß, dass ich immer auf meine Freunde zählen kann. Ich bin nie allein. Und so lange ich mich daran erinnere, werde ich der Versuchung nie erliegen."  
Er ließ sie wieder los und hob die Klinge auf. Er atmete tief durch. Er zog sie vollständig aus der Scheide und hielt sie fest umklammert. Er würde nicht auf ihren Ruf hören. Er würde der Verderbtheit Jormags nicht zum Opfer fallen.  
_Du glaubst, du wärst stark? Ich bin stärker als du. Ich werde deinen eisernen Willen brechen!  
_Er wollte seine Worte nicht hören. Er blieb stark.  
_Es ist vergeblich. All deine Mühen sind vergeblich. Du kannst mich nicht bezwingen!  
_Nichts war vergeblich_. _Er würde ihn bezwingen. Er würde Jormag töten, auch wenn er selbst dabei sterben würde.  
_Du wirst sterben! Du wirst leiden! Ich werde dich brechen!  
_Der Drache klang zornig. Verzweifelt. Denngar schenkte seinen Worten keine Beachtung. Er blieb stark. Er trotzte ihm. Wer der Versuchung erliegt, der ist verloren. Wenn Jormag ihn durch Versuchung nicht verderben konnte, würde er es mit Schmerz versuchen. Und der Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Kopf. Seine Hand, in der er die Klinge hielt. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte die Macht von Jormag. Sie war kalt. Sie brannte wie Feuer. Seine Hände zitterten. Seine Knie wurden weich. Er konnte die Blutige Klinge nicht länger halten, der Schmerz wurde zu groß. Unter fürchterlichen Qualen versuchte er, sie zurück in die Scheide zu stecken. „Denngar! Du musst stark bleiben!" rief Miranda verzweifelt. Er versuchte es. Er musst es versuchen. Für seine Freundin, für seine Tochter, für Tyria. Er musste es schaffen.  
_Gehorche mir. Beuge dich mir, Denngar Thorson! Beuge dich meiner Macht!  
_Er würde sich niemals beugen. Er vertrieb Jormag aus seinen Gedanken. Er verbannte ihn.  
_Nein! Du kannst mir nicht entkommen! Du bist nichts ohne die Macht des Drachen! Du...  
_Der Drache brüllte vor Wut. Dann verstummte er. Der Schmerz war vorbei.  
Er hatte Jormags Einfluss widerstanden. Nun verstand er.  
Er nahm die Klinge aus der Scheide. Nichts. Er berührte sie. Sie war kalt. Er hörte Jormag nicht mehr.  
„Ich habe seinem Ruf widerstanden. Er hat keine Kontrolle mehr über mich!" sagte er triumphierend.  
„Er kann mich nicht länger beeinflussen. Ich bin frei von seinem Ruf, seinen Verlockungen."  
Miranda atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich wusste, dass du ihn besiegen würdest. Wo auch immer er sich versteckt, er hat Angst bekommen. Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Großer!"  
„Ich muss nach Hoelbrak. Es wird Zeit!" sagte er.  
„Aber... schade. Gerade, als wir mal etwa Zeit miteinander verbringen." seufzte Miranda.  
„Das holen wir nach, versprochen. Es ist ohnehin noch ein langer Weg bis zur Oberfläche."  
„Hoffen wir, dass Li... die Nekromantin sich inzwischen um die Zerstörer gekümmert hat."  
„Wenn nicht, dann werden sie die Macht der Blutigen Klinge kennen lernen! Ich werde sie alle vernichten!" brüllte er.  
Miranda sah ihn ängstlich an. Er schmunzelte. „Ich mach nur Spaß."

* * *

„Denngar, da bist du ja endlich wieder!" sagte Eir, die vor einem steinernen Monument stand. Darauf waren die Namen der Gefallenen der Schlacht um Hoelbrak.  
„Tut mir leid, es gab viel zu tun. Wie immer. Aber ich bin bereit, mich Jormag entgegenzustellen."  
Eir sah ihn besorgt an. „Bist du dir sicher? Das haben wir bei Mordremoth auch gedacht."  
Er zeigte ihr die Klinge. Sie sah sie verächtlich an. „Ist das die Waffe, von der du mir erzählt hast? Ist das weise, sie zu benutzen?"  
Denngar zog sie aus der Scheide. „Ich höre den Ruf des Drachen nicht mehr. Ich habe ihn noch nie so deutlich gehört wie in dem Moment, als ich die Klinge berührte. Nun ist er verstummt."  
„Dann hast du es geschafft. Ich höre ihn auch nicht mehr zu mir sprechen. Wir kämpften gegen die Drachenbrut, seinen Champion. Wir konnten seine Verbindung zu Jormag durchbrechen und ihn so bezwingen. Das ist der Schlüssel, um ihn zu besiegen. Du hast recht, Denngar. Wir sind bereit. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass unsere Leute ihren Willen stärken und sich nicht verlocken lassen."  
„Wir müssen ihnen zeigen, dass wir Jormag besiegen können. Ruf alle in die Große Halle."  
„Hast du vor, was ich denke?"  
„Ja, Eir, das habe ich. Es wird Zeit."

Fast ganz Hoelbrak hatte sich in der Großen Halle versammelt. Auch Knut Weißbär, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war. Die Leiche von Surt war verschwunden, doch sein Blut benetzte noch immer den Zahn des Drachen, den die Norn seit Jahrhunderten zu zerbrechen versuchten. Denngar stand in der Mitte, die Blutige Klinge auf dem Rücken. Er hatte sich schon einmal an dem Zahn versucht, doch es hatte nicht einmal für einen Kratzer gereicht. Nun aber würde es ihm gelingen. Alle warteten angespannt darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde.  
„Es ist an der Zeit, uns Jormag endlich zu zeigen! Lange haben wir auf diesen Tag gewartet! Der Drache hat unsere Brüder und Schwestern verdorben, sie mit seinen Lügen und falschen Versprechungen geködert, doch dies wird nun ein Ende haben! Wir brauchen uns nicht vor seinem Ruf zu fürchten. Wir werden im Stand halten, so wie wir seinen Dienern in er Schlacht getrotzt haben! Wir haben überlebt, und wir werden auch Jormag überleben! Wir werden unsere alte Heimat aus seinen Klauen befreien! Unsere gefallenen Freunde und Verwandten rächen! Wir werden unsere Ahnen stolz machen und unsere eigenen Legenden schmieden! Wir sind Norn! Wir werden siegen!"  
Die Norn jubelten, dass die Große Halle nahezu erbebte. Ihre Rufe würden bald durch die ganzen Zittergipfel hallen. Die Zeit war gekommen.  
Denngar nahm die Klinge in die Hand. „Die Geister der Wildnis sind bei uns! Wolf, Bärin, Rabe, Schneeleopardin! Jormag wird fallen!"  
Er schwang die Klinge über den Kopf und schlug auf den Zahn. Plötzlich wurde es still. Kein Laut durchbrach die Stille, in der die Klinge auf den Zahn zuschnellte. Mit einem lauten Knall und dem Klirren von Eis zerbrach... die Blutige Klinge. Sie zerbarst mit einer gewaltigen Druckwelle, die Denngar nach hinten schleuderte. Die Scherben flogen durch die Luft wie gefrorene Tropfen von Blut.  
Denngars Körper war unversehrt, doch sein Wille hatte einen schweren Schlag erlitten. Er konnte es nicht fassen.  
Doch plötzlich jubelten die Norn von Hoelbrak ihm zu, noch lauter als nach seiner Ansprache. Sie riefen seinen Namen. Eir kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Du hast es geschafft. Ich wusste immer, dass du zu Großem bestimmt bist, alter Freund."  
„Was redet du? Ich habe versagt. Ich habe ihn nicht zerbrochen, und die Klinge ist weg. Alles war umsonst..." seufzte er niedergeschlagen.  
„Sieh doch, du hast einen riesigen Riss in den Zahn geschlagen! Das ist mehr, als jeder vor die geschafft hat. Sieh es dir doch nur an!"  
Denngar sah den Riss, der sich fast durch den ganzen Zahn zog. Doch es war nicht genug, um ihn auseinander zu brechen. Ein Getümmel hatte sich um den Zahn gebildet. Jeder versuchte, Denngars Werk zu vollenden, doch niemandem gelang es. Tag und Nacht würden sie es versuchen, doch noch hielt der Fangzahn der Schlange stand. Doch er war verwundet worden. Der Drache war verwundbar. Die Zeit war reif. Die Zeit der Norn war gekommen.


	10. Kapitel 10: Das Auge des Nordens

**Kapitel 10: Das Auge des Nordens**

* * *

Gunnar kaute an dem Dolyak-Dörrfleisch, doch er konnte keinen Unterschied zu einem Lederriemen feststellen. Es sah aus wie Leder, es schmeckte wie Leder und es war auch mindestens so zäh wie Leder. "Das soll Dolyak sein? Also gebraten schmecken die mir besser..."  
"Was habt Ihr erwartet, Gunnar?" fragte Kento, der gerade einen Bissen von dem zähen Fleisch nahm. Er war die Wachsamen-Rationen gewohnt.  
"Orrianisches Trüffel-Steak?"  
"Verdammt, was würde ich jetzt für ein saftiges Steak tun... Wenn wir wenigstens etwas Gewürz da hätten, dann würd ich das Zeug vielleicht runter bekommen." brummte Raegar. "Frag doch meinen Bruder nach diesem Feuer-Pulver da, vielleicht hilft das ja." schlug Gunnar vor.  
"Muskelprotz, ich hab Leute von der Blut-Legion gekannt, die waren dümmer als du. Aber keiner von diesen Hohlbirnen wäre jemals auf die Idee gekommen, Feuerelementar-Pulver zu fressen! Nichts für ungut. Aber wo steckt dein Bruder denn überhaupt?"  
"Das fragst du mich? Er hat irgendwas von einem Ofen gefaselt und dem Erz, das wir da vorhin gefunden haben. Das hätte nicht mal für einen Dolch gereicht, das bisschen."  
Brinjolf verarbeitete "das bisschen Erz" in einem der Öfen an der Wand, den er mit einem gewissen Pulver etwas angefacht hatte, um die Temperatur eines Schmelzofens zu erreichen. Er goss das flüssige Metall in eine Form, in deren Mitte der feuerrote Stein saß, den er bei sich trug. Er trug ihn jedoch nie um den Hals, da diesen eine Rabenfeder an einem Lederband schmückte. Er sah zu Rabe auf, da dieser den Wert des Verstandes wie kein zweiter Geist der Wildnis zu schätzen wusste. Natürlich war sein Vater ein Schamane des Wolfs gewesen, doch die Norn sahen alle Geister der Wildnis als gleichberechtigt an, auch wenn es sowohl stärkere als auch schwächere unter ihnen gab. Manchmal jedoch kreuzten sich die Wege eines Norn mit einem bestimmten Geist öfter als mit den anderen. Brinjolf hatte Visionen. Rabe erlegte ihm manchmal in seinen Träumen Rätsel auf, die Ereignisse der Zukunft enthüllen konnten. Doch der letzte Traum war lange her. Er hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er in den Fernen Zittergipfeln sein würde. Und dass er dort vielleicht den Tod finden würde. Aber jemand hatte ihn gerettet. Jemand, bei dem er sich bedanken wollte. "He, Brinjolf, bist du etwa unter die Handwerker gegangen?" fragte Ysmir, der auf ihn zu kam.  
"Morgen, Ysmir! Könnte man so sagen. Es ist... ein Geschenk." sagte Brinjolf leise. Ysmir zog die Brauen hoch. "Ein Geschenk? Hat Gunnar etwa Geburtstag?"  
"Ha, gut geraten, mein Freund. Aber nein, es ist nicht für ihn. Es ist ein Dank."  
Ysmir ließ den Blick unauffällig über die anderen schweifen, um die Person ausfindig zu machen, der Brinjolfs Dank gebührte. Cahirah saß zusammen mit Flaxx und Aela in der Nähe des zerstörten Asura-Portals. Er nickte schweigend, als Zeichen, dass er Brinjolf verstanden hatte. "Keine Sorge, das bleibt unter uns. He, das sieht wirklich hübsch aus. Gute Arbeit!"  
Brinjolf hatte mit seiner Magie beim Abkühlen des Metalls etwas nachgeholfen. Das Amulett sah wirklich hochwertig aus, dafür, dass es unter bescheidenen Umständen gefertigt wurde. Der feuerrote Stein pulsierte zwischen dem verzierten Orichalcum-Rahmen, doch es war noch nicht ganz fertig. "Die Kette fehlt. Leider hat das Erz nicht ganz dafür gereicht..." seufzte Brinjolf. Ysmir trug ebenfalls ein Amulett. Er nahm es ab und hielt es Brinjolf hin.  
"Meine Kette ist eh viel zu lang. Vielleicht kannst du sie ja etwas kürzen. Es sollte für ihren dünnen Hals sicher reichen." flüsterte er und gab dem Magier das Amulett, der es dankend annahm. "Fertig. Tausend Dank, Ysmir." sagte Brinjolf und klopfte Ysmir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
"Keine Ursache, Brinjolf. Also, worauf wartest du? Gib es ihr." drängte er und stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. Brinjolf zögerte und starrte das Amulett in seiner Hand an. "Nein, ich... es ist zu früh." Er steckte das Amulett zurück in eine der Taschen an seiner Robe. "Vielleicht nimmt sie es falsch auf."  
Ysmir verdrehte enttäuscht die Augen. "Ja genau, red dir das nur ein. Du traust dich nicht."  
"Das macht es auch nicht viel besser. Verdammt, Ysmir." fluchte Brinjolf und trat mit dem Fuß gegen den Boden.  
"He, immer langsam. So war das nicht gemeint, Brinjolf." sagte Ysmir aufmunternd. "Du hast recht, manchmal muss man den richtigen Moment abwarten. Ich weiß noch, als ich Sif damals diesen Bogen schenken wollte. Ich habe eine alte Bekannte bei den Wachsamen gefragt, Vanhe. Sie ist die Tochter vom alten Beigarth, also versteht sie ihr Handwerk. Es war ein wirklich hübsches Stück, das kannst du mir glauben, auch wenn ich nicht viel von Bögen versteh. Ich habe ihn Wochen lang aufbewahrt, weil ich nie wusste, ob die richtige Zeit gekommen war. Wir kannten uns natürlich schon seit einigen Monaten und waren schon fast mehr als nur Freunde. Dann eines Morgens wollte ich es endlich hinter mich bringen und ihr den Bogen überreichen. Da war das verdammte Ding plötzlich weg! Ich musste ihn irgendwo hingelegt haben. Ich habe ewig danach gesucht und dabei die Mission ganz vergessen, auf die wir beide geschickt wurden. Sif kam am Abend zu mir, wütend wie eine Furie, weil ihr Bogen zudem noch auf der Mission zerbrochen ist. Und da kam ich mit einem neuen, wundervollen Bogen, den ich nur für sie anfertigen ließ. Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich sie darüber war! Was ich damit sagen will: Du wirst wissen, wann die Zeit reif ist. Obwohl, ich muss schon sagen... sie starrt dich in letzter Zeit ständig an, wenn du gerade nicht hinguckst."  
"Was? Das bildest du dir ein." erwiderte Brinjolf.  
"Das ist mein voller Ernst. Tu nicht so, du schaust ihr auch die ganze Zeit nach. Keine Sorge. Ich glaube, sie mag dich auch. Ihr passt gut zusammen." sagte Ysmir, klopfte Brinjolf auf den Rücken und ließ ihn wieder alleine, um die Truppe zum Aufbruch zu sammeln. Brinjolf sah zu Cahirah hinüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Sie lächelte nervös und drehte sich dann wieder sofort zu Aela um, mit der sie gerade gesprochen hatte. Diese flüsterte ihr mit einem Schmunzeln etwas ins Ohr. Die Sylvari sah sie entsetzt an und starrte dann verlegen auf den Boden. Flaxx musste ebenfalls kichern, was sie bisher noch nie getan hatte. Die Asura schien den ganzen Morgen bereits ungewohnt gesprächig und gut gelaunt zu sein. Offenbar hatte sie ihren Verlust gut verkraftet.  
Brinjolf vergrub das Gesicht in den Handflächen, weil er den Anblick der tuschelnden Weiber nicht länger vor Augen haben wollte. Er wusste genau, worüber sie tuschelten und kicherten. "He, Brüderchen. Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger. Hier, ich hab dir was übrig gelassen." sagte Gunnar, der sich neben seinen Bruder setzte und ihm einen angekauten Streifen Dörrfleisch anbot. Brinjolf nahm ihn, biss ein Stück davon ab und hielt ihm wieder Gunnar hin, der ihn verdutzt ansah. Er wunderte sich weniger über das Verhalten seines Bruders, sondern eher darüber, dass er wortlos auf dem Fleisch herum kaute und es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hinunter schluckte. Er nahm auch einen Bissen davon, doch er musste da Fleisch gewaltvoll hinunter würgen.  
"Bäh. Je mehr man davon isst, desto schlimmer wird es!" meckerte er. "Mhm." antwortete Brinjolf.  
"Sag ja nicht, dass dir das auch noch schmeckt! Du kannst meine Ration gerne haben, wenn du willst."  
"Danke." sagte Brinjolf monoton und nahm einen weiteren, lustlosen Bissen von der Köstlichkeit.  
"Bist du krank?" fragte Gunnar etwas besorgt. Ansonsten konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie Brinjolf diesen scheußlichen Fraß von einem vermutlich bereits in die Jahre gekommenen Dolyak essen konnte. "Nein." antwortete er gelangweilt. "Ich bin gesund. Aber nicht mehr lange bei dem Essen..." seufzte er. Gunnar lachte erleichtert.  
"Na bitte, ich wusste es doch. Niemand mag verschrumpeltes Dolyak." sagte er und ging wieder zu Kento und Raegar.  
"Seht ihr, ich hab's euch doch gesagt. Es gibt keinem, den dieser Mist schmeckt. Nicht einmal Schnee wollte was davon."  
"Was ist mit dem Kodan? Er steht die ganze Zeit da hinten am Eingang rum und bewegt sich nicht einmal." sagte Raegar leise und schaute zu ihm hinüber.  
"Meint ihr, er muss überhaupt noch essen und trinken? Nach dem, was die... mit ihm gemacht haben?"  
"Ich glaube schon." antwortete Kento nachdenklich. "Er scheint noch klar bei Verstand zu sein. Vielleicht ist die Verderbtheit nur äußerlich."  
"Hm, ich weiß nicht. Es fängt immer unscheinlich an. Ein Dröhnen im Kopf, ein Flüstern, bis man den Verstand verliert. Und dann, zack – Drachendiener. Bei den Sylvari war es genau das selbe."  
"Und trotzdem haben sich viele dem Drachen widersetzt. Mordremoth ist tot. Sie sind frei."  
"Daran zweifle nich nicht. Aber wie es bei Jormag ist, wissen wir nicht. Vielleicht ist der Kodan eine tickende Zeitbombe. Vielleicht sind wir alle das. Vielleicht ist niemand vor seinem Ruf sicher."  
"Hör auf, du machst Gunnar noch Angst." scherzte Kento. Tatsächlich zitterte dessen Hand, in der er noch immer den halb gegessenen Streifen Dörrfleisch hielt. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Ach was, soll der Drache doch reden, wie er will. Wir bringen ihn schon noch zum Schweigen!"  
"Ha! Siehst du, Ken? Muskelprotz hat vor gar nichts Angst." sagte Raegar stolz. "Noch nicht einmal vor Jormag. Ich wette, die Schlange macht sich in die Schuppen vor Angst, wenn Gunnar brüllend auf sie zugerannt kommt!"  
"Ich finde, ihr könntet die Sache etwas ernster sehen." sagte Ysmir, der sich zur Gruppe gesellte.  
"Ach, sei doch kein Griesgram." murmelte der Charr. "Immer positiv denken, hat mal eine Asura-Freundin zu mir gesagt. Selbst, wenn mal einer deiner Pläne kräftig nach hinten los geht."  
"Ich meine ja nur. Wir haben ja alle gesehen, was Jormag anrichten kann. Was, wenn wirklich jemand von uns verdorben wird? Ewiges Eis hat mir gesagt, dass er noch immer Jormags Ruf ganz leise hören kann. Er hat gesagt, wir sollen das Schlimmste verhindern, wenn er ihm erliegt."  
Raegar schluckte. "Ich wusste es, eine Zeitbombe... Der Kerl tut mir leid."  
"Mir auch." sagte Ysmir. "Aber ich werde seinem Wunsch nachkommen, wenn ich muss. Ich will euch nicht die Laune verderben, aber falls jemand von uns... Anzeichen zeigt, dass er Jormag erliegt, dann müssen wir tun, was notwendig ist. Das gilt für uns alle." stellte Ysmir klar, auch wenn es ihm nur schwer über die Lippen ging. Kento wurde nachdenklich. "Wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, verdirbt Jormag seine Opfer nur langsam. Solange sie noch nicht zur Eisbrut geworden sind, kann man sie noch immer vor seinem Einfluss schützen. Es gibt Svanir, die dem Drachen abgeschworen haben. Was die Eisbrut angeht..."  
"Das stimmt." sagte Gunnar. "Ich kenne jemanden, der den Svanir abgeschworen hat. Er hat gesehen, wie jemand von einem Schamanen in Eisbrut verwandelt wurde. Das hat ihm gereicht."  
Brinjolf war ebenfalls schweigend zu ihnen heran getreten, nachdem er ihnen einige Zeit zugehört hatte. "Je länger man Jormags Ruf ausgesetzt ist, desto schwieriger wird es, ihm zu widerstehen." warf er ein. "Wer ihn akzeptiert, der wird nach und nach verdorben, bis er nur noch eine leere Hülle aus Eis ist. Das passiert früher oder später mit allen, die sich nicht von seinem Ruf losreißen. Wenn man einmal seinem Einfluss ausgesetzt ist, muss die Verbindung zwischen dem Geist und Jormag aufgehoben werden, sonst verliert man früher oder später den Verstand. Und verwandelt sich. "  
"Du kennst dich gut aus, Brinjolf." sagte Ysmir. "Es reicht nicht aus, Jormag einfach zu ignorieren und seinen Lügen keine Beachtung zu schenken. Man muss seinen Einfluss bezwingen und ihn aus seinem Kopf vertreiben. Aber ich glaube fest daran, dass das jeder von uns schaffen wird."  
Sif kam gemeinsam mit Schnee von draußen herein und lief einfach an Ewiges Eis vorbei, der vor dem Eingang Wache hielt. "Ich habe eine Gruppe Svanir erwischt. Sie schienen nach etwas gesucht zu haben, vielleicht nach uns." berichtete sie aufgeregt. Ysmir fluchte. "Wie viele waren es? Und wo sind sie?"  
"Drei. Unter der Erde. Sie waren tot, bevor sie mich überhaupt erst bemerken konnten."  
"Unter der Erde? Hast du sie etwa gleich begraben?" fragte Gunnar.  
"Ist das dein Ernst oder versuchst du nur wieder, lustig zu sein? Und hör auf, Schnee diesen Fraß hin zu halten!" zischte sie und nahm ihm das Dörrfleisch aus der Hand, bevor sie es in den Ofen an der Wand warf, in dem Brinjolf sein Amulett geschmiedet hatte. Gunnar sah sie begeistert an. "Du bist genial, Sif!"  
"Was? Ich meine, natürlich bin ich das."  
"Vielleicht schmeckt das Zeug ja, wenn man es eine Weile im Ofen backt!"  
"Mir doch egal. Wir haben größere Probleme als dürftiges Essen, Gunnar."  
Ysmir nickte zustimmend. "Wir sollten schnell aufbrechen, bevor noch mehr Svanir auftauchen."

"Also, was weißt du noch so über die Fernen Zittergipfel, Cahirah?" fragte Aela gespannt. Die Sylvari grübelte, da sie schon das spannenste erzählt hatte. "Die Ebon-Vorhut hatte das Auge des Nordens zu ihrem Stützpunkt in den Fernen Zittegipfeln gemacht. Eigentlich war ihr Ziel noch immer, den Charr in den Rücken zu fallen und somit den Krieg zu gewinnen. Dieses Ziel änderte sich jedoch, als die Zerstörer auftauchten. Einige Helden formten eine Allianz mit den Norn, den Asura an der Oberfläche, den Zwergen und sogar einigen Charr." erzählte sie.  
"Ja, ich kenne die Geschichte. Vekk war der Asura, der die Allianz in die Wege geleitet hat. Leider erinnern sich nur noch wenige an ihn." fügte Flaxx hinzu. "Genie wird bei uns oft mehr geschätzt als Tapferkeit, auch wenn für mich beides zählt, wenn ihr mich fragt."  
"Finde ich auch. Was nützen einem Muskeln, wenn man kein Hirn hat?" antwortete Aela.  
"Ich hoffe doch, du spielst damit nicht auf einen unserer Gefährten an." flüsterte Flaxx ihr ins Ohr.  
"Nein, nicht doch. Gunnar ist ein guter Kerl. Er handelt manchmal vorschnell, aber das macht ihn noch lange nicht dumm. Dafür hat er außerdem ja Brinjolf. Aber zurück zum Auge des Nordens. Ogden Steinheiler hat einmal davon erzählt. Er hatte die Allianz erst vorgeschlagen und war selbst dabei, als der Große Zerstörer besiegt wurde. Zusammen mit Jora..."  
"All diese großen Helden... Ich frage mich, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn noch alle von ihnen leben würden." seufzte Cahirah. "Vielleicht würden wir jetzt gemeinsam mit ihnen gegen die Altdrachen kämpfen."  
"Tja, leider kann nicht jeder zu Stein werden so wie der alte Ogden. Ist vielleicht auch besser so." meinte Aela. Sie bemerkte, wie Raegar auf sie zu kam.  
"Genug gequatscht, Mädels. Zeit, dass wir aufbrechen!" rief er. "Ach, und bevor ich's vergesse, ich wollte Euch noch was fragen, Kleines." sagte er zu Flaxx, die aufsprang und ihn verärgert ansah. "Schon gut, tut mir leid. Aber ich kann mir Euren Namen einfach nicht merken." gestand der Charr.  
"Es ist eine einzige Silbe! _Flaxx_! Was gibt es da groß zu merken?" fragte sie entrüstet.  
"Die ganze Sache gestern hat mich einfach verwirrt. Ich kannte auch mal diese Zwillinge, die konnte ich nie auseinander halten." erzählte er, bevor er inne hielt, als er merkte, dass Flaxx plötzlich schweigend den Kopf hängen ließ. "Ach, verdammt, ich hätte nicht..." fluchte er leise. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, aber er hatte Angst, wieder etwas Falsches zu sagen. "Schon gut." sagte Flaxx schwermütig. "Was wolltet Ihr mich fragen, Raegar?"  
Raegar war sichtlich erleichtert. "Das Ding da hinten an der Wand. Das sieht aus wie ein Asura-Portal, oder irre ich mich da?" fragte er und zeigte auf das vermeintliche Portal. Flaxx nickte. "Ziemlich alt. Solche Portale verwenden wir seit fast einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr. Allein der Rahmen taugt zu nichts, selbst wenn er noch vollständig wäre. Allein die Energieeffizienz -"  
"Ich habe mich eigentlich gefragt, ob man es reparieren könnte." unterbrach sie der Charr.  
"Ich kennen niemanden, der das könnte. Es wäre schon möglich, aber die Energiekosten wären enorm. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, auf welchen Ort es eingestimmt wurde. Womöglich landen wir irgendwo in den Tiefen von Tyria inmitten einer Horde von Zerstörern. Aber ich frage mich, wer oder was es zerstört hat."  
"Es wurde gezielt gesprengt. Muss verdammt lange her gewesen sein, also war es vermutlich bereits kaputt als die Inquestur hier eingetroffen ist."  
"Vermutlich war es Teil unseres alten Netzwerks. Es wurde mit der Magie betrieben, die Primordus im Schlaf absonderte. Das heißt, das Ding ist jetzt völlig nutzlos. Vermutlich wurde es zerstört, um die Zerstörer aufzuhalten."  
"Zu schade. Das hätte unser Rückweg sein können. Alles ist besser als dieser verdammte Gletscherpass!" murrte der Charr.  
"Glaubt mir, der Rückweg wird unsere geringste Sorge sein..." entgegnete Flaxx.  
"Wir haben momentan ganz andere Sorgen. Unser neuer Kodan-Freund scheint unruhig zu sein." bemerkte Aela. Ewiges Eis hielt die Waffe fest in den Händen und winkte die anderen zu sich her.  
"Was ist? Svanir?" fragte Ysmir. Ewiges Eis schüttelte den Kopf. "Eisbrut. Dort hinten, auf der andern Seite der Schlucht." sagte er und zeigte mit dem eisbedeckten Finger. Es war eine Gruppe von etwa zehn verdorbenen Eis-Elementaren. Doch inmitten der Elementare lief eine riesige, drachenartige Gestalt. Sie kroch vielmehr mit mehreren seitlich aus dem Körper ragenden Füßen über den Schnee. Ysmir hatte noch nie so eine Kreatur gesehen. "Was ist das für ein Ding? Eine Art Champion von Jormag?" fragte er nervös.  
"Nein." antwortet Cahirah. Sie hatte sich über die Kreaturen der Fernen Zittergipfel informiert und erkannte dieses Biest. "Sie werden _Lawinen_ genannt. Es sind größere Elementare, die nur in den Fernen Zittergipfeln vorkommen. Sie wurden offensichtlich von Jormag verdorben." erklärte die Sylvari.  
"Ihr überrascht mich immer wieder." gestand Ysmir. Die Sylvari lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, ich... gebe mein Bestes."  
"Und wie kommt man den Dingern am besten bei?" fragte Sif, während sie bereits nach einer Stelle an der Kreatur suchte, die besonders verwundbar aussah. Brinjolf beantwortet ihre Frage. "Feuer." Er entzündete eine kleine Flamme in seiner Handfläche.  
"Richtig, Feuer." bestätigte Cahirah und lächelte Brinjolf entgegen. Er lächelte unbeholfen zurück und ließ dabei die Flamme außer Augen, mit der er beinahe Raegars Fell angekokelt hätte. "Pass auf, sonst fackelst du noch uns ab!"  
"Tut mir leid, Raegar."  
"Schon gut. Du bist Feuer und Flamme für sie, hm?" flüsterte er ihm zu. Leider laut genug, dass fast jeder es hören konnte. Es herrschte eine kurze, peinliche Stille voller Fremdscham. "Fackeln wir nicht lange, sondern erledigen wir das Ding." schlug Sif vor und tunkte ihre Pfeile in Öl.  
"Brinjolf, wärst du so freundlich? Aber konzentrier dich, bitte."  
Brinjolf entzündete ihre Pfeile, woraufhin sie die erste brennende Salve auf die Lawine abfeuerte. Leider traf sie nur mit dem ersten Pfeil, da die anderen kleinen Elementare sich schützend vor das Monster warfen. Sie erwiderten das Feuer mit einem Schauer Eisspeere, die Aela jedoch rechtzeitig reflektierte und somit den ersten Gegner zu Fall brachte. Ysmir, Gunnar, Kento und Ewiges Eis stürmten los und suchten gelegentlich zwischen den Bäumen Deckung vor dem Sperrfeuer der Elementare, da es ein gutes Stück bis zu der Stelle war, wo sie die Schlucht überqueren konnten. Die Fernkämpfer fingen bereits an, die Schar der Elementare etwas auszudünnen, doch als die Lawine einen schrillen, ohrenbetäubenden Schrei ausstieß, kamen bereits die nächsten Eisbrut-Elementare. Gunnar sah, wie Brinjolf mit seiner Feuermagie ihre Reihen nahezu im Alleingang lichtete. Er sprintete los, um noch rechtzeitig auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht zu sein, bevor der Kampf vorüber war. Nach ein paar Metern stolperte er jedoch, weil unter ihm plötzlich der Boden zu Beben begann. Auch die andere spührten, wie sich plötzlich der Schnee unter ihnen wölbte. Vor Gunnar kam ein sechs Meter hoher Eiswurm aus der Erde gebrochen und bäumte sich vor ihm auf. Der Wurm riss das geifernde Maul auf und brüllte Gunnar an, der sich angewidert den Speichel aus dem Gesicht wischte und auf den Wurm einschlug. Dieser schnellte jedoch nach vorne und schlug Gunnar mit seinem Körper einfach zurück wie ein Rammbock. Ysmir packte Gunnar gerade rechtzeitig, bevor er die Schlucht hinab fallen konnte und half ihm auf. Plötzlich brach ein weiterer, etwas kleinerer Wurm aus dem Schnee hervor. Und noch einer. Anscheinend hatten sie ein ganzes Wurmnest aufgescheucht. Die Lawine auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht wurde noch immer unter Beschuss genommen, doch sie wehrte sich noch immer. Sie hüllte die Angreifer in dichten, eisigen Dunst, der ihnen beinahe die Luft abstellte. Cahirahs Hände zitterten und sie konnte kaum noch einen Zauber wirken. Brinjolf absorbierte die Flammen, die er für den Angriff genutzt hatte, und entlud ihre Energie in einer Welle, die den Dunst aufhob und seine Kameraden wieder aufwärmte. Doch ihn erwischte ein Speer aus Eis an seinem Arm, der einen blutigen Schnitt zurückließ. Cahirah wollte ihm sofort helfen, doch er versicherte ihr, dass es nur ein Kratzer war. Denn nächsten Angriff lenkte er wütend auf das Elementar zurück, dass beim Treffer in seine Einzelteile zerfiel. Raegar hatte eine Idee, wie sie die Lawine ausschalten konnten.  
"He, Wächterin! Deck meine Flanke, dann bereite ich eine nette Überraschung für das Biest vor!" rief er zu Aela.  
"Ich habe einen Namen!" rief sie etwas beleidigt zurück, doch sie schützte den Ingenieur mit einer magischen Kuppel.  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß, 'tschuldige. Spitznamen kann ich mir besser merken. Gefällt dir _Schutzengel_?"  
Bevor er eine Antwort erhalten konnte, schleuderte er eine Granate über die andere Seite der Schlucht, der Bestie direkt an den Kopf. Die Lawine brüllte zornig und ließ den Schnee unter Raegars Füßen wallen, um ihn darunter zu begraben. Dieser verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, doch Aela ließ die Kuppel zusammenbrechen und verlieh ihm dadurch etwas Halt mit der restlichen Magie. Er schlug auf einen seiner Stiefel, und plötzlich flog er ein Stück durch die Luft und landete sanft neben Aela einige Meter weiter rechts. Er bedankte sich bei ihr, worauf sie ihm jedoch noch einmal darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass ihr Name "Aela" und nicht "Schutzengel" war.  
"Warum lebt das Ding noch?" brüllte Sif zornig, da ihre Pfeile gegen die Lawine kaum etwas ausgerichtet hatten. "He, Raegar! Wenn das schon wieder ein Blindgänger war, schuldest du mir zehn Gold!"  
"Pech und Schwefel! Immer muss man nachhelfen bei diesen verdammten Dingern!" knurrte er und zielte auf die nicht explodierte Granate. Sein Zielauge war nicht mehr das beste, doch dafür trug er ein Gerät, das an ein Monokel erinnerte. Er drehte leicht daran und erfasste den Blindgänger. Durch den Schuss brachte er ihn zur Explosion und sprengte die Lawine damit in Stücke.  
Ysmir und die anderen Krieger hatten die Würmer fast vertrieben, doch sie zogen sich immer wieder zurück und tauchten Augenblicke später wieder an anderer Stelle auf. Als Kento jedoch den Kopf der Wurm-Mutter abtrennte, nachdem er sie fast mühelos alleine bekämpft hatte, zogen sie sich endgültig zurück. Vielleicht auch, weil sie den Knall hörten, der auch Ysmir herumwirbeln ließ. Er sah, wie die Lawine in Stücke aus Schnee und Eis zerfetzt wurde. Er sah zu Raegar und den anderen Fernkämpfern hinüber, die triumphierend jubelten. Er wollte die Waffe wegstecken und zu ihnen hinüber rufen, doch da hörte er ein leises, schnell lauter werdendes Grummeln. Der Knall der Explosion hatte die Schneemassen auf dem Berg, der auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht lag, in Bewegung versetzt. Die Kreatur, die laut Cahirah als _Lawine_ bekannt waren, war zwar tot, doch wie es schien hatte der Ingenieur eine _tatsächliche_ Lawine ausgelöst. Zu ihrem Glück trennte die Schlucht sie von der weißen Gefahr, die den Hügel hinab raste und alles unter sich begrub. Wären sie bereits auf er anderen Seite gewesen, hätte die Lawine sie in die Schlucht hinab gerissen. Die Fernkämpfer schlossen zu den anderen auf, und Raegar machte sich auf eine wütende Zurechtweißung durch Ysmir gefasst, der ihn bereits vielsagend anstarrte. "War das wirklich nötig?"  
"Ja, ich... also nein, eigentlich hatte ich mit einem kleineren Knall gerechnet." sagte er kleinlaut.  
"Das meinte ich gar nicht. Ich meinte, dass du dieses Ding da zum Zielen brauchst. Was, wenn es mal ausfällt? Knallst du dann aus Versehen noch uns ab?" fragte er hämisch. Raegar seufzte. "Nur, weil ich nicht die Adleraugen von Rotschopf habe. Warte nur, bis du mal in mein Alter kommst, Grünschnabel." lachte er.  
Sif stimmte in sein Gelächter ein. "Viel fehlt nicht mehr."  
"Was? Komm schon! Ich bin gerade mal etwas über vierzig." erwiderte Ysmir beleidigt.  
"Das ist fast doppelt so alt wie ich." fügte Sif hinzu. Ysmir zuckte mit den Achseln. "Und? Das heißt nur, dass ich mehr Kampferfahrung habe als du."  
"Wenn hier jemand Erfahrung hat, dann wohl ich." warf Raegar ein.  
"Ja, das sieht man." sagte Flaxx spottend und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Schneemassen, die nun den Weg versperrten. "Ich schlage vor, wir graben lieber, anstatt uns den Weg frei zu sprengen. Wir haben schon genug Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Vergesst nicht, dass die Svanir hinter uns her sind."  
"Guter Punkt." räumte der Charr ein. "Wartet mal. Täuschen mich meine ach so alten Augen mal wieder, oder bewegt sich der Haufen?"  
"Tatsächlich." stellte Aela fest. "Es ist wohl noch nicht vorbei."  
Die Schneemassen schienen sich wie von allein zu bewegen und wurden wie von Händen zusammengepresst. Aus dem Schnee formte sich ein riesiger Körper mit langen Krallen als Füße und einem Drachenkopf. Die Lawine war zu einer neuen _Lawine_ geworden, die jedoch die vorherige Kreatur um einiges überragte. Und sie war äußerst wütend. Sie öffnete das Maul und brüllte, während ein eisiger Hauch aus ihrem Maul entwich und wie ein Schneesturm auf den Trupp einbrach. Aela und Brinjolf formten gemeinsam eine Barriere, die die Böe abhielt oder zumindest schwächte. Cahirah versuchte, das Biest mit einigen Illusionen abzulenken, die es jedoch einfach unter seinen Krallen zertrümmerte. Raegar warf Kento ein Gewehr zu, dass er noch in seinem Gepäck hatte. Es war eine experimentelle Waffe, die man in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen und innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder zusammen bauen konnte. Raegar brauchte dafür nur ein paar Sekunden. Vielleicht war das jedoch auch der Grund, warum der Abzug fehlte. "Ich glaube, du hast das was vergessen, Raegar!"  
"Ach, wusst ich's doch! Schade, ich wollte sehen, ob zu wirklich so gut schießen kannst, wie du sagst, Ken!"  
"Ohne Abzug wird das wohl nichts."  
"Deshalb bleibe ich bei meinem Bogen..." murmelte Sif. Ihre Pfeile richteten ohne die Hilfe von Brinjolf nicht besonders viel aus, der jedoch seine ganze Kraft nutzte, um die gewaltige Bestie in ein Meer aus Flammen zu hüllen. Die Lawine heulte auf und schleuderte Eis und Schnee nach Brinjolf, doch ihn erreichten nur Wassertropfen. "Gut so, nicht nachlassen!" sagte Ysmir ermutigend. Brinjolf nickte und konzentrierte sich weiter, doch ihm lief der Schweiß von der Stirn. Die Lawine schmolz langsam unter lautem Geheule vor sich hin, doch der Magier hatte fast keine Kraft mehr. "Komm schon, Bruder! Heiz dem Ding noch einmal ordentlich ein!" rief Gunnar.  
"Ich... versuch es ja!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, doch die Flammen aus seinen Händen wurden schwächer. Er atmete schwer.  
"Du schaffst das. Ich glaube an dich!" flüsterte Cahirah zuversichtlich. Brinjolf brachte ein letztes Mal Kraft auf und ballte die Flammen zu einer Welle, die über die Lawine hineinbrach und die Pfütze, die von ihr übrig war, hinfort spülte. Erschöpft sank er auf die Knie und japste nach Luft. Die anderen jubelten ihm zu, allen voran Gunnar. "Das ist mein Bruder! Dem Ding hast du's vielleicht gezeigt! Ich wette, du machst das selbe mit Jormag. Aber bitte erst _nachdem_ ich ihm ein paar Zähne als Trophäe ausgechlagen habe."  
"Lass mich vorher bitte wieder zu Kräften kommen, Gunnar..." keuchte Brinjolf.  
"Mann, das war ja vielleicht mal ein Inferno!" staunte Raegar. Dann bemerkte er, dass Kento völlig bleich geworden war, als stünde er unter Schock. "Was ist los, Ken? Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ich... ja, es ist nichts. Gehen wir, sobald Brinjolf bereit ist." antwortete er nervös. Doch nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Gruppe, die ihn etwas besorgt ansah. "Gut, es bringt wohl nichts, es zu verheimlichen. Ich fürchte mich vor Feuer." gestand er. Feuer weckte bei ihm einige schreckliche Erinnerungen. Und dieses Inferno hatte ihn an jenen verhängnisvollen Tag erinnert, als die Flammen alles bis auf ihn verschlangen. Ein Unfall, der ihm alles genommen hatte.  
"Das wusste ich nicht. Tut mir leid, dass Ihr das mit ansehen musstet." entschuldigte sich Brinjolf.  
Kento seufzte schwer. "Das muss es nicht, es ist schließlich nicht Eure Schuld. Ihr habt Eure Sache gut gemacht, aber jetzt lasst uns lieber gehen."  
Ysmir nickte. "Der Weg ist frei. Das Auge des Nordens sollte nicht allzu weit entfernt sein. Hoffen wir, dass überhaupt noch etwas davon übrig ist."  
„Bisher scheint dieser Ort hier kaum von Jormags Verderbnis befallen zu sein." bemerkte Aela.  
„Bis auf ein paar seiner Diener. Irgendwie glaube ich, dass das Auge des Nordens mehr als nur irgendein Turm ist."  
„Das sehen wir, sobald wir dort sind." antwortete Sif ungeduldig.  
„Los, gehen wir. Wir sind hier zu ungeschützt. Ich habe so langsam das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden."

* * *

"Sie sind noch immer am Leben. Hadvar ist gescheitert. Was für eine Verschwendung... Er war dieses Geschenkes wohl doch nicht würdig."  
Fimbul saß auf dem riesigen Thron aus Eis inmitten der kreisrunden Halle, deren Wände und Boden ebenfalls gänzlich aus Eis bestand. Es war jedoch kein klares Eis, sondern dunkel und von schwarzen Striemen durchzogen, verdorben durch die Macht des Drachen. Der Mesmer ließ seine dürren, fahlen Finger über die Klinge des Dolches streifen, mit dem er seinen Dienern die Macht des Drachen verlieh. Durch sie lauschte er den Worten von Drache, und gab sie an seine Untertanen weiter. Er war seine Stimme. "Nicht einmal der Sturm konnte sie aufhalten. Und was ist mit diesen... Asura?" fragte er ruhig und leise, denn seine Stimme hallte ohnehin durch den Raum, in dem noch zwei weitere Norn standen. Der eine, Svartur, war ein Berg aus Muskeln und Eis, der eine riesige Zweihandaxt führte, die kein normaler Norn hätte schwingen können. Doch Svartur hätte auch in jeder Hand eine davon tragen können. Seine Rüstung war pechschwarz, schimmerte durch das dunkle Eis, mit dem sie bedeckt war, jedoch in einem unheimlichen Blau. Sie war mit einem Muster aus Zacken verziert, die an spitze Drachenschuppen erinnerten. Sein Helm, der sein Gesicht fast vollständig bedeckte, sah aus wie eine finstere Krone. Der andere Sohn von Svanir war sein Bruder, Grimar, auch wenn dieser wesentlich kleiner war. Sein Gesicht war schmal und kantig mit zwei kleinen, hervorstehenden und blutunterlaufenen Augen und einer Nase, die beinahe an eine Schlange erinnerte. Er stand gekrümmt da und wirkte dadurch noch kleiner als sein Bruder, der in seiner mächtigen Rüstung knapp drei Meter hoch und einen breit war. Dieser spuckte durch seinen Helm auf den Boden, sehr zur Verärgerung von Fimbul, der jedoch äußerlich keine Reaktion zeigte. Er war sich seiner Überlegenheit gegenüber diesem Wurm bewusst. Für ihn waren er und sein Bruder nur weitere Werkzeuge, um die Vorherrschaft von Jormag zu sichern. Vielleicht hatte nun, nach Surts Tod, einer von ihnen das Potential, sein nächster Champion zu werden. "Diese Winzlinge sind zu nichts nütze!" antwortete Svartur wütend. "Schwächlinge, allesamt."  
Fimbul legte die Hände auf die Lehne und atmete langsam ein und aus, während er Svartur durchdringend in die Augen starrte.  
"Ich wusste, dass auf diese Wesen kein Verlass ist. Dann werdet ihr beide diesen... Missstand wohl beheben müssen. Unsere Reihen lichten sich und wir haben schon zu lange keine Anhänger mehr gefunden. Drache ist geduldig, aber er wappnet sich für die bevorstehende Schlacht. Ihr seid auf Euch allein gestellt. Aber keine Sorge. Wenn die Ungläubigen erst ihren Vormarsch wagen, werden wir sie von innen heraus vernichten, bis nur noch die Stärksten übrig sind. Sie werden sich uns anschließen, oder wie der Rest von ihnen sterben."  
"Wir brauchen keine Hilfe! Ich werde sie unter meinen Stiefeln zerquetschen, bis nur noch Staub von ihnen übrig ist." versicherte ihm Svartur.  
"Halte deinen Blutdurst im Zaum, Bruder." zischte Grimar. "List ist gefragt. Wir werden sie auftrennen und einen nach dem anderen bekehren, oder töten, wenn es sein muss. Oder wir hetzen sie aufeinander und sehen zu, wie sie sich selbst zu Grunde richten." schlug er vor und schnitt eine abscheuliche Grimasse voller Schadenfreude. Fimbul faltete die Hände und lächelte zufrieden. "Gut. Je mehr von ihnen sich uns anschließen, desto besser. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr euch Mühe gebt. Und trödelt nicht zu lange. Wenn sie das Auge des Nordens erst erreicht haben, werden sie die Kraft darin gegen uns einsetzen. Sie sind nicht zu unterschätzen."  
„Welche Kraft auch immer in diesen alten Ruinen liegen mag, ist nichts im Vergleich zu meiner oder der von Drache!" entgegnete Svartur.  
„Ich sorge dafür, dass sie es nicht vergessen werden."

* * *

„Dunkles Eis. Jormag hat dieses Ort nicht ganz unberührt gelassen." bemerkte Ewiges Eis. Der Kodan zeigte auf einen mit Zacken aus verdorbenem Eis übersäten Felsen. Auch weiter oben über den Gipfeln der spitzen Berge zog sich eine Schneise der Verderbtheit. „Das erinnert mich an den Drachenbrand." meinte Raegar.  
„Und wo ein Drache seine Spuren hinterlassen hat, findet man seine Diener am häufigsten."  
„In der Tat." stimmte Sif ihm zu. „Da hinten zwischen den Bäumen bewegt sich etwas. Etwas Großes. Vielleicht schon wieder eine dieser Lawinen."  
„Nein. Das sind die Baumwesen, die einst hier lebten." erklärte der Kodan. „Sie wurden genau wie alle anderen Wesen verdorben."  
„Stimmt. Sie sehen aus wie Eichenherzen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Jormag auch Pflanzen verderben kann." sagte Ysmir überrascht.  
„Jormag verdirbt selbst die Toten." antwortete Ewiges Eis.  
„Die Toten? Woher wisst Ihr das?" fragte Brinjolf. Der Kodan schwieg.  
„Er ist wahr." sagte Aela. „Ich habe Euch von dem Dolch erzählt. Meine Kameraden waren bereits tot, als sie zu Eisbrut wurden. Und sie waren auch wesentlich träger als gewöhnliche Eisbrut, jedoch nicht weniger gefährlich." erklärte sie.  
„Und ich dachte, Jormag würde seine Diener bekehren, anstatt sie gewaltsam zu verderben." murmelte Flaxx.  
„Tut er auch, für gewöhnlich. Aber wenn er damit nicht erfolgreich ist, tut er es wie die anderen Altdrachen. Der Unterschied liegt darin, dass seine Diener stärker sind, wenn sie seine Macht aus freiem Willen einsetzen. Jormag denkt kompliziert. Daher ist er so gefährlich."  
„Klingt fast so, als wäre er der Asura unter den Altdrachen." warf Flaxx schmunzelnd ein.  
„Wart Ihr jemals beim Auge des Nordens?" fragte Ysmir den Kodan.  
„Nein. Wir konnten den Turm jedoch vom Wasser aus sehen, als wir nach Süden flohen."  
„Ihr sagtet, Eure Zuflucht sei die letzte gewesen. Was ist mit den anderen passiert?"  
„Nur vier haben es weiter nach Süden geschafft. Die meisten anderen wurden von Jormag und seinen Dienern gekentert oder zerstört. Einer seiner mächtigsten Diener lauerte in der See, die entstand, als Jormag die Gletscher zerstörte. Er hat schließlich auch unsere Zuflucht zerstört und uns an Land gezwungen."  
„Glaubt Ihr, es gibt noch mehr Zufluchten im Norden? In Eurer alten Heimat?" fragte Brinjolf. Ewiges Eis schwieg einige Zeit.  
„Vielleicht. Aber auch dort ist Jormags Einfluss zugegen. Meine Brüder sind auf sich allein gestellt. Koda wird über sie richten, wie er über uns alle richten wird."

Der Trupp kam an einigen Eisenstangen vorbei, die aus dem Boden ragten. Schnee fing an, sie auszubuddeln. „Geh da weg! Wer weiß, ob das nicht eine Falle ist." rief Sif und schob ihn behutsam außer Reichweite. „Sieht nicht wie eine Falle aus." meinte Ysmir und fing vorsichtig an, etwas weiter zu graben. Das Ding sah wie ein Tor aus Eisen aus, das wie ein Halbkreis gewölbt war. Daneben ragte die Spitze eines Horns aus dem Schnee. Ysmir zog daran und hielt einen Helm in den Händen. Mitsamt dem Schädel des Besitzers. Erschrocken ließ er ihn fallen und fiel dabei auf den Boden, bevor er auf Händen rückwärts zurück kroch. Sif musste bei dem Anblick loslachen. Außer ihr und Flaxx war niemand anderem nach Lachen zumute. „Großartig, jetzt haben wir auch noch die Ruhe unserer Ahnen gestört..." seufzte Ysmir.  
„Eure Ahnen werden Euch das sicher verzeihen, wenn Jormag tot ist." antwortete die Nekromantin. „Ich frage mich, was das ist. Dieser Norn muss es wohl bewacht haben." vermutete sie. Cahirah sah sich das Gebilde näher an, doch sie kam zu keinem Entschluss. Auch Brinjolf war ratlos, obwohl er vor der Expedition viel über die Fernen Zittergipfel gelesen hatte. Der Kriegsmeister wusste jedoch erneut Bescheid. „Das sieht aus, als wäre es ein Wegschrein gewesen." sagte Kento. Brinjolf sah ihn verwundert an. „Ein Wegschrein? Für Eure Mensch... Verzeiht, für die Sechs? Hier in den Fernen Zittergipfeln?"  
„In der Tat. Man fand sie früher überall in ganz Tyria. Damit meine ich die Welt, also auch in Cantha und Elona. Meist wurden sie von einem Priester gehütet, der Reisende gegen eine kleine Spende heilte. Manchmal, so sagt man zumindest, wenn die Götter der Welt ihre Gunst erwiesen, konnte man dort sogar ihren Segen empfangen. Grenth soll es einigen tapferen Helden sogar erlaubt haben, ihre Gefallenen zurück ins Leben zu rufen, wenn ihre Zeit noch nicht gekommen war."  
„Wiederbelebung? Ich will ja nicht böse klingen, aber das ist reiner Aberglaube. Wir sind alle Teil der Ewigen Alchemie, und dort kehren wir auch wieder zurück." widersprach Flaxx. „Das glaubt ihr Asura. Unser Platz ist an Grenths Seite in den Nebeln oder in der Halle der Helden bei unseren Ahnen. Zumindest war er das, bevor die Götter uns verließen..."  
„Und deswegen verehren wir Charr weder Götter noch Geister." warf Raegar ein. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich das schlecht finde. Ich bin da nicht ganz so engstirnig wie die meisten. Aber ich schlage vor, wir lassen diesen Schrein in Ruhe, welchem Gott auch immer er gewidmet war."  
„Ja. Gehen wir." beschloss Ysmir. Sie hielten sich links, da auf der anderen Seite die verdorbenen Baumwesen umher streiften. Unter ihrer Hülle aus Eis befand sich noch immer ein Körper aus Rinde und Holz, und sie wirkten noch immer so, als würden sie ihren Wald verteidigen, auch wenn dieser gerade mal aus einer Hand voll Bäumen bestand. Vielleicht war es ihnen egal, ob sie nun dem Drachen dienten, oder sie hatten ihre feste Aufgabe, von der nur Jormag wusste. Trotzdem waren sie der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Jormag wie alle anderen Altdrachen alles verschlang, was ihm im Weg stand. Doch es gab noch immer Orte, die noch voller Magie waren, unberührt von der Gier der Altdrachen. Einer dieser Orte offenbarte sich ihnen, als sie hinter einem Hügel die Fassade eines großen, goldenen Turms erblickten, dessen Anblick ihnen die Sprache verschlug. „Das Auge des Nordens..." stellte Ysmir fest und starrte gebannt auf den Turm in der Ferne. Er lag in der Mitte eines kleinen, gefrorenen Sees, von der Verderbnis des Eisdrachen vollkommen verschont. „Selbst Jormag scheint einen Bogen um diesen Ort zu machen." bemerkte Aela.  
„Was könnte wohl in diesem Turm sein, wovor selbst ein Altdrache sich fürchten müsste?" fragte sich Cahirah. „Vielleicht dieses Spähbecken?"  
„An diesem Ort wandelten die Helden, die den Nornbären zu Fall brachten." antwortete Brinjolf. „Vielleicht ist von ihrem Einfluss noch etwas übrig geblieben, auch nach so langer Zeit."  
„Außerdem könnten dort noch immer Artefakte sein, die ihnen gehört hatten." fügte Kento hinzu. „Mächtige Waffen und Rüstungen, in der Halle der Monumente."  
„Na, worauf warten wir dann?" rief Gunnar und eilte voraus, da er schon die mächtigen Waffen vor sich sah. Er stolperte jedoch über einen Stein und kullerte den Hang hinunter, bevor auch nur irgendwer reagieren konnte. Er blieb mit dem Gesicht voraus am Rande des zugefrorenen Sees liegen.  
„Gunnar!" rief Binjolf besorgt. „Beim Raben, alles in Ordnung?"  
Gunnar hob die Hand und murmelte etwas, als er jedoch aufstehen wollte, bemerkte er, dass sein Gesicht an dem Eis festklebte. Sif, Flaxx und Raegar konnten nicht anders, als lauthals loszulachen, während sie den anderen den Hügel hinab folgten. Auch Ysmir musste zugeben, dass Gunnar durch seine Unbeholfenheit für ein lustiges Spektakel sorgte. Brinjolf sah die Sache etwas ernster. „Du bist selbst schuld! Sei froh, dass du dir nicht den Hals gebrochen hast, du Tölpel."  
„Ihh wollhhe dohh nuhh..." stieß er aus dem halb offenen Mund hervor. Damit löste er jedoch noch mehr Gelächter aus. Gunnar wurde wütend. Er hatte es satt, ständig Hohn und Spott zu ernten. Er würde sich beweisen, früher oder später. Er würde es ihnen allen noch beweisen. Brinjolf half ihm, sich von dem Eis zu lösen, Gunnar dankte ihm jedoch nur mit einem halbherzigen Brummen.  
„Ach, komm schon, Gunnar. Jetzt schmoll doch nicht!" meinte Sif. „Du warst immerhin als Erster unten. Das ist doch auch schon was."  
„Spar dir deine Sprüche, Sif!" brüllte Gunnar und jagte ihr damit einen gewaltigen Schrecken ein. „Versteck dich weiter hinter uns und schieß mit deinen blöden Pfeilen um dich. Vielleicht vergeht dir das Lachen ja, wenn plötzlich ein Gegner direkt vor dir steht und du dich nicht mehr verkriechen kannst!" spottete Gunnar. Er war zu wütend, um sich zu beherrschen. Er hatte es alles satt.  
„Niemand wird in meine Nähe kommen. Dafür sorge ich mit meinen blöden Pfeilen!" zischte Sif.  
„Es reicht!" brüllte Ysmir und baute sich vor den beiden auf. „Still, alle beide! Reißt euch zusammen."  
Gunnar kochte noch immer vor Wut. Brinjolf sah ihn entsetzt an. „Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er.  
„Ich bin es leid, dass man sich über mich lustig macht. Dafür habe ich nicht mein Leben lang geübt. Aber das verstehst du nicht. Vater hat dir alles geschenkt. Sogar deine Magie wurde dir geschenkt."  
„Gunnar, was redest du da? Das ist Unsinn. Du nimmst das alles viel zu ernst."  
„Tue ich das? Ich... vielleicht..."  
Brinjolf bemerkte, dass sein Bruder bleich wurde. Der Verband, den er noch immer über der Brust trug, färbte sich leicht rötlich. „Gunnar, deine Wunde!"  
Aela ging sofort zu Gunnar und untersuchte ihn. Er blutete stark. Sein Wutanfall hatte ihn außerdem etwas Kraft gekostet. „Verdammt, sie ist beim Sturz aufgerissen. Wir müssen sofort in den Turm. Hier auf dem Eis wird es mit jeder Sekunde, die wir herumstehen, kälter. Gunnar, hör mir jetzt genau zu. Ich und Brinjolf stützen dich. Bewege dich so wenig wie möglich. Verstanden?"  
Gunnar nickte. Er war inzwischen kreidebleich und fühlte sich träge. Aela nahm seinen linken, Brinjolf den rechten Arm und sie halfen ihm so über den See zum Eingang des Turms, doch sie mussten feststellen, dass dieser eingestürzt war und ihnen den Weg in das Innere versperrte.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..." stöhnte Ysmir. „Da kommen wir niemals durch!"  
„Doch, mit einer _kleinen _Sprengladung. Wirklich nur eine ganz kleine." äußerte Raegar kleinlaut. „Aber dazu brauche ich etwas Zeit."  
„Ausgeschlossen!" protestierte Kento. „Das ist ein uraltes Bauwerk, das ein Symbol für mein Volk ist. Nein, für alle Völker! Das kann ich nicht zulassen."  
„Reg dich ab, Ken. Dem Turm passiert nichts, Ich sagte ja, eine _kleine_ Ladung. Für die Trümmer."  
„Nein, ich stimme ihm zu." meinte Cahirah. „Das scheint mir respektlos. Sicherlich finden wir eine Lösung, die für alle in Ordnung geht."  
„Das wäre mir auch lieber, Blümchen, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit, sonst verblutet Gunnar."  
„Keine Sorge, mir geht's schon viel besser." versicherte ihm Gunnar. „Nicht reden." ermahnte ihn Aela. Sie hatte den Verband abgenommen, um die Wunde zu versorgen und die Blutung zu stoppen. Brinjolf half ihr dabei, einen neuen Verband anzulegen. „Brinjolf... tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist." entschuldigte sich Gunnar.  
„Schon gut. Sei einfach vorsichtiger. Du bist eben manchmal etwas tollpatschig."  
„Aber deswegen lieben wir dich, Gunnar." fügte Sif lächelnd hinzu.  
„Danke, Sif. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, das mit dem verstecken. Vielleicht war ich... neidisch."  
„Neid ist gefährlich." warf Ewiges Eis ein. „Eine Schwäche, die Jormag ausnutzt."  
„Ich weiß..." seufzte Gunnar. _Nur noch eine meiner Schwächen_.  
„Hör nicht auf ihn." flüsterte Aela. „Du bist stärker, als du glaubst. Du willst es nur zu oft beweisen. Das musst du aber nicht. Denk an den Kampf gegen den Jotun. Du hast ihm ordentlich zugesetzt. Das war wirklich beeindruckend."  
„Danke, Aela. Ich weiß das zu schätzen."  
Brinjolf war erleichtert, dass sein Bruder sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Und natürlich, dass er nicht mehr am verbluten war. Aber er hörte seit einiger Zeit nun schon dieses Geräusch. Nun, da es etwas stiller geworden war, konnte er das Geräusch auch erkennen: Das Krähen eines Raben. Der Rabe sah ihn an, während er inmitten des gefrorenen Sees saß. Zuerst dachte Brinjolf, er würde sich das ganze nur einbilden, doch auch Cahirah schien das Tier sehen zu können.  
„Vielleicht will er uns etwas zeigen." sagte sie nachdenklich. „Was meinst du?"  
„Möglich. Oder jemand will uns in eine Falle locken. Könnte das eine Illusion sein?"  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich kann es nicht eindeutig sagen, aber ich habe es... im Gefühl."  
Brinjolf wollte den anderen Bescheid sagen, aber Cahirah war bereits unterwegs in die Richtung des Raben. Er eilte hinterher, da er sie nicht alleine lassen wollte, falls es doch eine Falle war. Sif bemerkte sie, aber sie entschloss sich, den anderen davon nichts zu sagen. Sie wollte die beiden zumindest einen Augenblick alleine lassen. Ysmir sah sich den verschütteten Eingang an, an dem kein Weg vorbei schien. Das Freiräumen würde ohne Sprengstoff mehrere Stunden, wenn nicht sogar den ganzen Tag dauern. Aber er glaubte auch nicht, dass Sprengen eine gute Idee war. Er fühlte, dass sie das bereuen könnten.  
„Der Turm muss seit zweihundert Jahren verlassen sein, aber mir kommt es fast so vor, als wäre er das nicht."  
„Mir auch." gestand Flaxx. „Ich kann es spüren. Ätherische Präsenz."  
„Was so viel bedeutet, wie...?"  
„Geister. Die Seelen der Verstorbenen wandeln noch immer hier. Auch, wenn sie sich nicht zeigen."

Der Rabe führte Brinjolf und Cahirah hinter den Turm, an den Rand des Sees. Dort am Berghang war eine kleine Anlage, die wir ein Garten aussah. Oder eher wie ein Friedhof. Ein großer, kahler Baum stand in der Mitte, von einigen Blumenbüschen umringt, die noch immer blühten. Cahirah ging vorsichtig auf den Baum zu und nahm eine der Blumen, die einzeln auf dem Boden lag. „Eine rote Schwertlilie. Ich dachte, sie galten seit langer Zeit als ausgestorben..."  
„Jemand kümmert sich noch immer um diesen Ort. Glaubst du, diese Person... ist noch am Leben?"  
„Vielleicht Norn, die sich vor Jormags Dienern verstecken konnten."  
„Oder jemand, der vor langer Zeit hier lebte." antwortete Brinjolf.  
„Ein Geist? Wie soll ein Geist sich um all das hier kümmern?"  
„Manch einem bedeutet etwas so viel, dass er sich selbst im Tod nicht davon trennen kann..."  
Der Rabe saß auf einem der Grabsteine und erregte Brinjolfs Aufmerksamkeit. Der Stein war wirklich nur ein grober Stein, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Grabsteinen. Deren Inschrift war jedoch völlig verwittert und kaum leserlich. Der große Stein war eingeschneit, und Brinjolf zögerte erst, den Schnee beiseite zu fegen. Der Rabe drängte ihn jedoch. Oder eher erlaubte er es ihm. Die Inschrift war noch immer gut zu lesen, daher konnte dieser Stein, der hier nicht hin zu gehören schien, noch nicht allzu alt sein. „Sieh dir das an..." sagte Brinjolf leiste und winkte Cahirah zu sich her. Sie lasen die Inschrift, die grob in den Stein gemeißelt wurde.

_Hier ruht Harvall, genannt der Fels, Sohn von Ragnar Asgeirson.  
Er brach mit fünfzig Gefährten in die Fernen Zittergipfel auf, um Jormag zu töten.  
Durch Verrat wurden wir um den Sieg und unseren Anführer und Freund beraubt.  
Er streckte einhundert Diener des Drachen nieder, bevor er seinen Wunden erlag.  
Wir, die letzten fünf Überlebenden seiner Gefährten,  
ehren sein Opfer, das uns vor dem Tod bewahrte: _

_Svari, Tochter von Sif Schattenjäger.  
Alvarr, Sohn von Wolf.  
Thor, Sohn von Odin.  
Ismir, Sohn von Ingvarr.  
Brynhildr, die Kühne._

_Möge er in den Nebeln Frieden finden und über uns wachen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist,  
unsere Heimat aus den Klauen des Drachen zu befreien._

„Harvall... Ysmirs Vater." erkannte Brinjolf. Er las die Inschrift erneut durch, da es ihm vorkam, als wäre dies ein Traum. Oder noch eine Vision. Aber er träumte nicht. Harvall. Svari. Alvarr. All diese Namen kannte er. „Mein Vater... war hier?"  
„Hatte er Euch das nie erzählt?" fragte Cahirah überrascht. Brinjolf schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich wusste nichts davon. Ich habe noch nie von diesen fünfzig Gefährten gehört. Ich wusste nur, dass Ysmirs Vater in irgend einer Schlacht gestorben war, das hat er mir erzählt. Sifs Mutter war ebenfalls dabei. Und Thor... das ist der Vater von Denngar. Das kann alles kein Zufall sein."  
„Wir sollten es den anderen zeigen. Besonders Ysmir." schlug Cahirah vor.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Aber... Ragnar Asgeirson. Ysmir ist ein Nachfahre von Asgeir!"  
„Asgeir? War das der Norn, der Hoelbrak gründete?"  
„Ja. Der Norn, der Jormag einen Zahn ausgeschlagen hatte. Einer der größten Krieger, die Tyria je gesehen hat... wenn die Geschichten wahr sind."  
Sif hatte sich heimlich an sie heran geschlichen. Eigentlich hatte sie etwas anderes erwartet, als die beiden schweigend vor einem Stein stehen zu sehen. Doch plötzlich krähte der Rabe auf. „Sif? Wo sind denn die anderen?" fragte Brinjolf überrascht. Sif war erleichtert, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatten, dass sie die beiden beobachtet hatte. „Sie suchen noch immer nach einem anderen Eingang. Oder einem Weg durch die Trümmer. Und was ist das hier überhaupt? Ein Friedhof?"  
Brinjolf sah Cahirah an. Sie nickte. Sie taten beide einen Schritt vom Grabstein weg, damit Sif ihn lesen konnte. Sie sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, seufzte und las die Inschrift darauf.  
„Das... kann nicht sein. Das glaube ich einfach nicht!" stammelte Sif.  
„Ich weiß." sagte Brinjolf.  
„Warum hat Mutter mir das nie erzählt? Ich meine... sie hatte vielleicht nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu. Verdammt, das..." flüsterte sie niedergeschlagen. Brinjolf legte die Hand tröstend auf ihre Schulter. „Vielleicht wollten sie, dass niemand davon erfährt. Oder bis die Zeit reif ist, dass wir es selbst erfahren."  
Sif atmete tief durch. „Kein Wort davon zu Ysmir."  
„Was? Nein, das dürfen wir ihm nicht verheimlichen, Sif!"  
„Ich will nicht, dass er auch noch das erfahren muss. Er musste in letzter Zeit zu viel durchmachen. Er wird die Wahrheit früher oder später erfahren, aber vorerst bleibt das unter uns. Einverstanden?"  
Brinjolf nickte widerwillig. Sif blickte Cahirah erwartungsvoll an. „Das fühlt sich nicht richtig an."  
„Ist es richtig, ihn damit zu belasten? Wir wissen nicht, wie er es aufnehmen wird."  
„Vielleicht... habt Ihr recht. Ihr kennt ihn länger als jeder andere von uns."  
„Danke. Lasst uns zu den anderen zurückkehren."  
„_Ihr wollt Eurem Freund etwas verheimlichen, was für ihn von größter Wichtigkeit sein könnte?"_  
„Wer seid Ihr? Zeigt Euch!" forderte Sif, ihren Bogen gezogen und die Finger bereits hinter ihrem Kopf in Reichweite ihres Köchers.  
„_Ihr braucht mich nicht zu fürchten. Eure Entscheidung war richtig. Kameradschaft bedeutet, seine Gefährten vor allem zu schützen, manchmal auch vor der Wahrheit."_  
„Seid Ihr ein Geist? Jemand, der an diesem Ort lebte?" fragte Brinjolf. „Wir wollten Eure Ruhe nicht stören!"  
„_Das habt Ihr nicht. Ihr habt Euch respektvoll verhalten. Ihr habt Ehre gezeigt. Und Tapferkeit, dass Ihr Euch an diesen Ort wagt. Werdet Ihr auch die Standhaftigkeit besitzen, ihn auch wieder zu verlassen?"  
_„Das werden wir." versicherte ihm Cahirah. „Gemeinsam." flüsterte sie und drückte die rote Schwertlilie an sich.  
„_Ah, natürlich... Hingabe. Ihr habt alles, was einen Helden ausmacht. Genau wir Eure Freunde. Ihr habt es verdient, die Halle der Monumente zu betreten."  
_Die Stimme verstummte und aus einem der Gräber stieg ein Licht auf, dass vor ihnen Gestalt annahm. Die geisterhafte Erscheinung eines Mannes in schwerer Rüstung, der ein Zepter in der Hand hielt. Der Geist verbeugte sich vor ihnen, und sie taten es ihm gleich.  
„_Zu Lebzeiten nannte man mich Mullenix, den Architekt. Aber nicht ich habe das Auge des Nordens erbaut, ich habe diese Hallen nur gehütet. Leider ging auch meine Zeit unter den Lebenden zu Ende, und es gab niemandem, der sich um den Turm kümmerte."  
_Der Geist von Mullenix führte sie zurück zum Eingang, vor dem die anderen bereits warteten. Ysmir war zwar verwundert, dass ein Geist bei ihnen war, doch er sorgte sich mehr darüber, wer _nicht _bei ihnen war. „Habt ihr Ewiges Eis gesehen? Der Kodan? War er nicht bei euch?"  
„Nein. Ist er nicht mit euch mitgegangen?" fragte Sif. Ysmir schüttelte besorgt den Kopf.  
„Er war plötzlich verschwunden. Wir wollten nach einem anderen Eingang suchen.  
„Wie kann jemand so großes einfach so verschwinden?" murmelte Flaxx. „Sicher, dass er vorher nichts gesagt hat?"  
„Nein. Er war weg. Einfach so. Vielleicht haben die Svanir ihn erwischt. Wenn wir ihn suchen, sollten wir uns unter keinen Umständen trennen." betonte Ysmir.  
„Das könnte ewig dauern. Hier sind überall Schlupfwinkel." warf Raegar ein. „Ich will nicht böse klingen, aber das könnte ewig dauern. Selbst, wenn wir alle nach ihm suchen."  
„Dann suchen ich und Schnee nach ihm." beschloss Sif. Raegar nickte. „Ich komme mit."  
Ysmir nahm einen schweren Atemzug. „Gut. Seid vorsichtig. Wir warten hier auf euch."  
„Wir kommen zurück, Ysmir. Das verspreche ich dir." sagte Sif und gab ihm einen schnellen Abschiedskuss. Sie ließ einen sehr schnelle, kaum merkbaren Blick über Brinjolf und Cahirah schweifen, die ihre Botschaft dennoch verstanden hatten. _Kein Wort darüber.  
_„_Ihr alle habt es verdient, Helden genannt zu werden. Viel Glück auf Eurer Suche. Ihr anderen, tretet zurück. Ich werde Euch den Eingang öffnen."  
_Sie taten, wie geheißen, und ließen dem Geist Platz. Er hob sein Zepter und richtete es auf den Eingang. Ein blauer Strahl schmolz das meterdicke Eis und die Schneemassen, zusammen mit den Trümmern des Turms. Dann ging er hinein und bat dem Trupp, ihm zu folgen. Sie betraten endlich das Auge des Nordens.

„_Einst war dies unser Stützpunkt im Kampf gegen die Charr. Dann wurde er zu unserer Heimat. Nun ist es eine Ruine inmitten von Eis und Dienern des Drachen."_  
„Ihr wisst von den Drachen?" fragte Brinjolf überrascht.  
„_Ja. Ich war noch am Leben, als Primordus erwachte. Da wurde uns bewusst, dass der Große Zerstörer erst der Anfang war."  
_Als sie die Halle des Turms betraten, wurden sie von seiner Pracht fast überwältigt. Auch wenn man überall die Spuren der Zeit sehen konnte, war es noch immer ein Bauwerk wie kein zweites. Für Kento war es jedoch mehr als das. Es war beinahe ein heiliger Ort, aus Gründen, die schon bald offenbart werden würden. Die Halle war nach oben hin offen und über der Mitte hing ein seltsames Gebilde, das bis zur Spitze des Turms führte. Mullenix hob seinen Stab und entzündete ein Feuer in dessen Mitte und an einigen Feuerschalen an den Wänden. An einer Seite hatte die Wand bereits den Schneemassen nachgegeben und war eingestürzt. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Rest des Turms folgen würde. Jedoch nur, wenn sich niemand darum kümmern würde. „Wisst Ihr, wer diesen Turm erbaut hat?" fragte Cahirah begeistert. Sie fand dieses uralte Bauwerk faszinierend.  
_„Nein. Wir fanden den Turm leer vor. Bis auf das Spähbecken in der Halle, die wir unseren größten Helden widmen würden. Doch ich fürchte, seine Magie ist längst versiegt..."  
_„Was genau war dieses Spähbecken?" fragte Aela.  
„_Eine Quelle der Weisheit. Es zeigte uns Visionen von dem Großen Zerstörer. Nur dadurch konnten wir die Gefahr rechtzeitig erkennen, bevor die Zerstörer uns alle ausgelöscht hätten. Wir konnten Primordius' Erwachen einige Jahre hinauszögern, aber nicht aufhalten."_  
„Und seit Jormags Erwachen hat diese Hallen niemand mehr betreten?"  
„_Fast. Eine Gruppe von Helden kam vor Euch. Einige der Norn, die gegen Jormag in die Schlacht zogen, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Doch sie hatten keinen Erfolg."  
_Brinjolf und Cahirah wussten genau, von wem der Geist sprach. Aber sie schwiegen, da sie es Sif versprochen hatten. Auch wenn sie noch immer nicht wussten, ob dies richtig war.  
„_Und da gibt es noch die Nachfahren jener Helden, denen wir hier ein Monument errichteten. Sie haben ihr Erbe in meine Hände gelegt, um es zu behüten, bis es jemand einfordern würde. Eine dieser Nachfahren war in Besitz eines Steins, der einst als Portal zu diesem Ort diente. Doch über die Jahre ist auch ihre Magie versiegt. Sie sehen nur noch eine Erinnerung vor sich."  
_„Natürlich! Denngar hatte den Portalstein erwähnt!" fiel Ysmir plötzlich wieder ein.  
„Ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" sagte Aela. „Ist es möglich, mit den Trägern des Steins irgendwie Kontakt aufzunehmen?"  
„_Leider reicht die Magie dieses Ortes dafür vermutlich nicht länger aus." _musste der Geist sie enttäuschen.  
_„Nur die Besitzer des Steins können dies tun, mit dem Rest der Magie, die in den Artefakten schlummert. Doch ich kenne nur diese eine junge Frau, die so einen Stein noch besitzt. Ich habe ihr vor vielen Jahren mit dessen letzten Kraft das Erbe zukommen lassen, das ihr zustand."_  
„Dann ist es hoffnungslos..." seufzte Aela.  
„Nein, ist es nicht." antwortete Kento. Er holte unter dem Kragen seiner Rüstung einen Beutel an einem Lederband hervor. Darin war eine runde, metallene Kugel. Ein Portalstein. „Was? Ihr hattet die ganze Zeit auch so einen?" staunte Ysmir. Kento nickte.  
„_Dann kann ich vielleicht seine Macht nutzen, um mit dem anderen Stein Kontakt aufzunehmen. Folgt mir, in die Halle der Monumente."  
_Sie gingen durch einen kurzen Gang am anderen Ende des Raumes, der in die nächste Halle führte. Dort in der Mitte führte eine Treppe zu einem Wasserbecken hinab, auf dem einige Seerosen schwammen. Das Wasser war jedoch trotz des vielen Staubs, der in der Luft lag, glasklar. Direkt über dem Becken war ein sternförmiges Loch in der Decke, die ansonsten den ganzen Raum bedeckte. An den Wänden waren fünf heruntergekommene Podeste, auf denen einst etwas ausgestellt wurde. Jedoch waren nur die Podeste noch erhalten, vor denen gravierte Tafeln standen. Mullenix ging die Treppen hinab und kniete sich vor das Spähbecken. Er bot dem Becken den Stein dar, der plötzlich von innen zu glühen begann. Das Wasser leuchtete ebenfalls und geriet in Wallung. Aus der Mitte stiegen einige niedrige Wellen auf, die zu pulsieren schienen.

Denngar war noch immer über die Karten gebeugt und mit der Planung beschäftigt. Er wurde mit jedem Tag, der verging, unruhiger. Aber was hatte er sich erwartet? Dass der Trupp in drei Tagen durch die Fernen Zittergipfel marschiert und ohne Zwischenfälle am Auge des Nordens ankommt? Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, all diese Leute in den Tod geschickt zu haben. Und seine Tochter mit ihnen. Warum hatte er sie nicht aufgehalten? Wie dumm war er gewesen, einfach nachzugeben?  
Er konnte nicht warten, bis sie zurück kamen, oder bis der Pakt in wenigen Wochen seinen Vorstoß wagen würde. Er musste sicherstellen, dass sie überlebten. Er hatte den Brief von Loki erhalten. Der Rabe auf dem Brief war sein Zeichen, und er wusste, wie die unsichtbare Tinte zu entschlüsseln war. Wenn sie einen Weg in die Fernen Zittergipfel finden würden, könnten sie den Trupp ausfindig machen und zurück bringen. Vielleicht sogar die Mission erfüllen. Aber Denngar wollte sich selbst auf die Suche begeben. Er würde seine engsten Freunde, einige der besten Abenteurer Tyrias zusammentrommeln und seinen Trupp unterstützen. Diesmal würde er vor dem Pakt eintreffen, um eine weitere Katastrophe zu vermeiden. Wenn nötig würde er dafür sein Leben geben, aber nicht das seiner Tochter.  
Plötzlich zuckte etwas in seiner Tasche. _Der Stein!  
_Sofort ließ er von seinen Karten ab und nahm den Portalstein in die Hände. Sie zitterten vor Aufregung. Der Stein schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. Denngar folgte der Verzierung auf der Oberfläche mit den Fingern, die bei seiner Größe jedoch fast den ganzen Stein bedeckten. Der Stein öffnete sich plötzlich. Das Licht wurde stärker, es zog Denngar in seinen Bann. Und dann war er inmitten der Halle. Sie war prächtiger als alles, was er bisher gesehen hatte. Selbst die Goldene Stadt im Maguuma-Dschungel. Die anderen sahen, wie der Norn aus der Mitte des Beckens auftauchte. Er war halb durchsichtig, als wäre er nicht ganz an diesem Ort.  
Für Denngar sahen die anderen jedoch ganz normal aus, sogar Mullenix. Und seine Tochter. „Aela!"  
„Vater! Es tut gut, dich zu sehen." rief sie. Denngar kam auf sie zu und wollte sie umarmen, doch seine Arme gingen einfach durch ihre hindurch. „Oh... Nun, das..." murmelte er enttäuscht. „Ja... das, also..." stammelte sie verlegen. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich wusste bereits, dass du überlebt hast."  
„Tatsächlich? Ja, es stimmt. Wir haben die Schlacht gewonnen, aber wir hatte einige Verluste."  
Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass nicht alle Mitglieder des Trupps anwesend waren. „Was ist mit Sif? Und dem Charr... Raegar?"  
„Sie sind noch am Leben, keine Sorge." beruhigte ihn Ysmir. „Sie sind jemanden suchen gegangen. Ein Kodan, der sich uns angeschlossen hat. Leider ist er plötzlich verschwunden."  
„Es freut mich, dass Ihr bisher alle durchbringen konntet, Ysmir." sagte Denngar stolz. Dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. „Aber ich muss Euch warnen. Jemand von Euch ist nicht der, der er vorgibt, zu sein." sagte er ernst und ließ seinen Blick auf Flaxx verharren.  
„Ich weiß." antwortete Flaxx. „Ich habe den Trupp verraten. Meine Schwester hat für diese ganze Sache mit dem Leben bezahlt. Ich kann Euch nur mein Wort geben, dass ich diese Leute, die zu mir gehalten habe, kein zweites Mal hintergehen werde, auch wenn mich die Inquestur dafür tötet."  
Aela sah ihren Vater flehend an. „Bitte, du musst ihr glauben. Man hat sie dazu gezwungen!"  
Denngar wusste, dass Gnade und guter Willen nicht immer ein gutes Ende versprachen. Doch er wollte seiner Tochter und Flaxx glauben. Ihre Schwester, die den Verrat anscheinend geplant hatte, war immerhin tot. „Falls ich überlebe, werde ich mich meiner Strafe stellen. Ich werde nicht nicht fliehen. Das schwöre ich Euch, Kommandeur." fügte Flaxx hinzu.  
„Ich sehe, dass Ihr es ernst meint. Flo... Flaxx, hiermit begnadige ich Euch bei meiner Autorität als Kommandeur des Paktes der Orden von Tyria. Ihr werdet nach Abschluss Eurer Mission von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen und werdet keine Strafe davontragen."  
Sowohl Aela als auch Flaxx waren Denngar von ganzem Herzen dankbar. „Ich danke Euch!" rief die Asura freudig. Aela hätte ihren Vater noch einmal umarmt, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. „Da wäre noch etwas. Ihr seid vielleicht nicht mehr lange auf euch allein gestellt. Ein weiterer Trupp vom Pakt ist unterwegs, um einen Weg über die See westlich von hier zu finden. Sie sind vor einigen Tagen aus Götterfels aufgebrochen, aber es kann sein, dass sie keinen Weg finden und die Reise abbrechen müssen." berichtete er.  
„Liegt dazwischen nicht die Heimat der Zentauren? Riesige Wälder?" fragte Brinjolf skeptisch.  
„Ja, aber weiter nördlich gibt es ein Gebiet, das als die Grünen Kaskaden bekannt ist. Dies war früher ein Dschungel, der neben den Fernen Zittergipfeln begann. Dort waren auch einige Zwerge und Asura, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Der Trupp sucht einen Weg, der groß genug für ein Schiff ist. Das würde uns neue Möglichkeiten im Kampf gegen Jormag ermöglichen. Luftschiffe haben uns letztes Mal schon nichts genützt. Und mit normalen Schiffen rechnet die Schlange vielleicht nicht." erklärte Denngar. Als er Brinjolf sah, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er den beiden Brüdern etwas mitteilen musste. Er wollte es nicht, aber sie mussten es erfahren.  
„Brinjolf, Gunnar... ich muss Euch etwas sagen. Es geht um Euren Vater."  
Es herrschte bedrückende Stille. Brinjolf befürchtete das Schlimmste.  
„Eure Vater ist in der Schlacht gefallen. Es tut mir leid."  
Brinjolf schloss die Augen und senkte schweigend den Kopf. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er es sagen würde. Er wollte es trotzdem nicht glauben.  
Gunnar schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht..."  
Ysmir legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, doch Gunnar streifte sie wütend ab. „Dafür werden diese Svanir büßen, das schwöre ich. Ich werde keinen einzelnen am Leben lassen!"  
„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um Euren Vater zu rächen." versicherte ihm Denngar. „Ich verstehe Eure Wut, Gunnar, aber seid vorsichtig. Ich sagte bereits, das soll keine Offensive werden."  
„Einen Dreck versteht Ihr! Dann ziehe ich allein los, um ihn zu rächen, damit ich den Trupp nicht gefährde!" rief er zornig und stürmte aus der Halle.  
„Gunnar!" rief Brinjolf, dessen Augen feucht waren, doch er konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Ysmir ging ihm hinterher. Denngar seufzte.  
„Danke, dass Ihr es uns mitgeteilt habt." sagte Brinjolf. Cahirah hatte ihren Arm um ihn gelegt, um ihn zu trösten. Es half etwas, doch der Schmerz saß tief. Er würde Zeit brauchen, um den Verlust zu verkraften. Gunnar brauchte Blut, das Blut seiner Feinde, selbst wenn ihm das zum Verhängnis werden würde. Doch Ysmir bremste ihn aus und redete ihm Vernunft ein. „Ich kann es verstehen, Gunnar! Wirklich, ich kann es. Aber lass nicht zu, dass dich diese Wut in den Untergang reitet. Verdammt, du bist ein Hitzkopf, das ist nun mal so. Aber du wirst deine Rache bekommen, das schwöre ich dir. Überlebe bis dahin und renne nicht in dein Verderben."  
Gunnar schnaubte wütend und überlegte, Ysmir einen Schlag zu verpassen und hinaus zu stürmen. Aber Ysmir war sein Freund und wollte ihm nur helfen. Er überspielte seine Trauer erneut mit Wut, und diesmal erkannte er es selbst. Er brach aufgelöst vor Ysmir zusammen. Dieser versuchte, ihn zu trösten, so gut er nur konnte. Wenigstens hatten Gunnar und Brinjolf ihren Vater gekannt.

„Seid vorsichtig. Nördlich von hier lag einst Gunnars Feste. Sie wurde von Jormag zerstört, aber vielleicht werdet ihr dort auf einige seiner Diener stoßen. Haltet euch bedeckt. Geht kein Risiko ein. Falls der andere Trupp angekommen ist, wird er vielleicht Kontakt mit Euch aufnehmen. Haltet immer einen Blick auf das Wasser.  
Eines noch. Weit im Norden, nahe den Gletschern, die das Ende der Fernen Zittergipfel markieren, habe ich von einem Ort erfahren. Einem riesigen Loch im Boden, das schier endlos in die Tiefe hinab führen soll. Vielleicht hält Jormag sich dort auf. Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber dieses Loch scheint mir verdächtig. Passt auf euch auf." sagte Denngar zum Abschied. Er blickte noch einmal seine Tochter an. Er wusste, dass er sie eine Weile nicht mehr sehen würde. Sie lächelte. Sie hatte die Augen ihrer Mutter. „Bis bald, Vater."  
„Bis bald, Aela..."  
Die Halle vor seinen Augen verschwand und er war wieder in Hoelbrak, vor dem Tisch mit den Karten. Der Stein war kalt und das Licht darin erloschen. Es war ein Abschied. Vorerst... hoffte er.

Es herrschte eine Weile Stille in der Halle der Monumente. Gedenken. Mullenix ging auf eines der Podeste rechts von ihnen zu. Er ließ die geisterhafte Hand auf dem Monument ruhen, dass die Aufschrift „Tapferkeit" trug.  
„_Verlust ist immer schwer zu ertragen. Doch wir müssen weiterkämpfen, damit er nicht umsonst war. Das macht einen Helden aus. Wenn Ihr wollt, zeige ich Euch, was diese tapferen Seelen, die wir hier vor so vielen Jahren ehrten, zu Helden machte."_  
Schweigend folgten Aela, Brinjolf, Cahirah, Flaxx und Kento dem Geist des Architekten. Er las ihnen die Inschrift vor, die auf dem Monument eingraviert war.

„_Des Helden mächtigste Waffen sind weder Axt noch Schwert_

_ Sondern ein tapferes und gutes Herz, das Ungerechtigkeit verwehrt_

_ Auf dass er niemals bezwungen werde."_

Die Worte des Geistes hallten durch die Halle und erfüllten sie mit Leben. Die Gruppe konnte schemenhafte Waffen ausmachen, die einst auf Ständern auf dem Podest ausgestellt waren. Sonderbare Waffen aus pechschwarzem Metall, die mit abgerundeten Kanten geformt und von hell-violetten Blitzen durchzogen waren. Andere schienen aus Stein zu sein mit einem hellen Kern in ihrem Inneren, fast wie die der Zerstörer. Zwei der Podeste waren leer. Mullenix erinnerte sich an diese Waffen. _„Diese Waffen waren ein Geschenk an die Helden, die vor Euch hier waren. Ein Hammer... und ein Stab. Diesen Stab habe ich einem Magier vermacht. Eurem Vater."_  
Brinjolf starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Meinem Vater? Sein Stab... mein Stab war aus dieser Halle?"  
„_Ja. Eine Waffe, noch viel älter als Ihr glaubt."  
_„Und der Hammer muss Ysmirs Hammer sein. Den er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte."  
„Ysmirs Vater war auch Teil dieser Gruppe?" fragte Aela überrascht.  
Brinjolf fluchte lautlos. „Ja, aber erwähnt es nicht. Sif wollte, dass wir darüber schweigen."  
Aela schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Egal, was Sif vor Ysmir verheimlichen wollte, es war nicht richtig. Aber sie beließ es dabei.  
_„Außerdem gab ich einem dieser Helden ein Diadem. Ihm gefiel es so gut, dass er es seiner Frau schenken wollte. Ich willigte ein, denn er wollte es mehr als all diese mächtige Waffen hier. Ein Diadem aus Eis."  
_Aela nahm ihr Diadem ab. Ein Diadem aus Eis.  
„Mein Vater... Nein, das kann nicht sein. Mein Großvater? Er war auch hier? Und mein Vater hat mir dieses Diadem geschenkt..."  
„_Ein weiteres Zeichen, dass das Blut der Helden durch Eure Adern fließt. Kommt. Nicht nur Waffen machen einen Helden aus."  
_Mullenix führte sie zum nächsten Monument. „Standhaftigkeit".

„_Selbst die stärkste Festung dem Helden auch nichts nützt_

_ Wenn sie ihn nicht wie seine Rüstung mit festen Mauern schützt_

_ Auf dass er niemals schutzlos sei."_

Einige prächtige Rüstungen offenbarten sich vor ihren Augen. Eine, die der von Kento ähnelte. Eine andere war mit Hörner bestückt und erinnerte an eine Rüstung der Norn. Und eine weitere sah aus, als wäre sie aus dem Pelz eines Charr gemacht. „Ein Glück, dass Raegar nicht hier ist..." murmelte Flaxx leise.  
_„Dies sind nur einige der Rüstungen, die diese Helden in der Schlacht trugen. Die meisten habe ich sicher verwahrt, doch nur wenige davon sind noch brauchbar. Selbst wenn sie Euch passen würden, wären sie Euch vermutlich keine große Hilfe."_  
„Wer waren diese besonderen Helden?" fragte Cahirah. „Waren sie alle Menschen?"  
„_Ja. Es gibt Helden aller Völker, von denen auch einigen hier angedacht wurde. Aber diese besonderen Helden waren mehr als das. Sie waren wie Götter unter Sterblichen. Kommt."  
_Das nächste Podest war größer als alle anderen. An der Wand schien vor langer Zeit eine Art Statue zu hängen, von der jedoch nur noch ein verblasster Abdruck geblieben war. „Ehre" stand auf dem Monument.

„_Die Taten der Ehre werden selbst in tiefster Dunkelheit obsiegen_

_ In Stein gemeißelt, in Sterne, den Himmel erhellend, geschrieben_

_ Auf dass sie niemals vergessen werden._

_ Erana Flammenblut: Heldin von Tyria. Flammensucherin. Bezwingerin von allem. _

_ Djurai: Held von Elona. Vernichter des gefallenen Gottes Abaddon. Champion von Kormir._

_ Kiku Ishimura: Heldin von Cantha. Bezwingerin von Shiro und Kanaxai. Verbündete der Luxon."_

Der letzte Name kam Aela bekannt vor. Kento schwieg, doch man konnte sehen, dass er tief in Gedanken war. Als sie ihn anstarrte, klärte er sie auf.  
„Meine Urgroßmutter. Von ihr habe ich den Stein geerbt. Sie war die Assassine, die den Verräter Shiro Tagachi besiegte und dem Kaiser das Leben rettete. Aber sie... ist in Ungnade gefallen."  
„Wie das?" fragte Brinjolf.  
„Als etwa fünfzig Jahre später der Kaiser starb und sein Nachfolger Usoku den Thron an sich nahm, ließ er mit seinem Ministerium der Reinheit sämtliche  
Nicht-Menschen aus Cantha vertreiben. Die meisten von ihnen waren die Tengu. Die meisten Leute sahen in ihm einen Tyrannen und Rassisten. Kiku, meine Urgroßmutter, verübte ein Attentat auf ihn. Sie scheiterte."  
„Sie wollte den Kaiser töten? Nachdem sie den vorherigen Kaiser davor bewahrt hatte?" fragte Cahirah. Kento schmunzelte.  
„Ironisch, nicht wahr? Aber das Volk war der Meinung, dass er es durchaus verdient hätte. Sie sahen in Kiku eine Märtyrerin, doch jeder, der dies offen gestand, wurde hingerichtet. Und meine Familie floh nach Tyria. Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor der Drache im Ewigen Ozean erwachte und der Kontakt zu Cantha abbrach. Nun kennt ihr alle auch meine Geschichte."  
„Klingt, als wäre Eure Urgroßmutter eine gute Frau gewesen. Dieses Monument ist der Beweis."  
„_In der Tat. Auch die anderen beiden Helden waren edle Seelen. Eine Kriegerin aus Ascalon, meiner Heimat, die sich mit allen Rassen verbündete, selbst ihren Feinden, den Charr, um den Großen Zerstörer aufzuhalten. Und ein Derwisch aus Elona, der einen Gott zu Fall brachte."_  
„Mit diesen Helden können wir uns alle zusammen nicht einmal messen..." meinte Aela.  
„_Nicht die Größe der Taten machen den Helden aus, sondern die Tat an sich. Jeder dieser Helden stand an der Spitze einer Gruppe, ohne die er niemals all dies hätte erreichen können. Folgt mir."  
_Sie folgten ihm ein weiteres Mal zu dem nächsten Monument, dem Monument der Kameradschaft.

„_Auf dieser großen Welt wirkt jeder Einzelne noch so klein_

_ Doch große Taten er erreicht, lässt er sich mit anderen Helden ein_

_ Auf dass niemand im Stich gelassen werde."_

Sie sahen eine riesige Gruppe von Gestalten, die neben drei anderen in der Mitte des Podestes erschienen. Menschen, ein Asura, eine Norn, ein Charr, ein Zwerg und sogar ein Zentaur. Aela und Brinjolf erkannten die Norn sofort als Jora und den Zwerg als Ogden Steinheiler. Flaxx erkannte Vekk, von dem sie den anderen zuvor erzählt hatte. Sie schlussfolgerten, dass der Charr Brandor Grimmflamm sein musste, der mit den anderen gegen den Großen Zerstörer gekämpft hatte.  
„_Wie ich sehe, kommen diese Helden Euch bekannt vor. Seht Ihr? Jeder einzelne von ihnen ein Held, doch gemeinsam erreichten sie das Unmögliche. Auch ich kenne noch heute ihre Namen. Gwen, Livia, Koss, Keiran... Alle von ihnen längst tot, aber nicht vergessen."_  
Niemand von ihnen wusste, dass der Geist sich bei einem von ihnen geirrt hatte. Eine von diesen Personen war noch am Leben, selbst nach zweihundert Jahren.  
„_Ein Monument bleibt noch."  
_Das letzte Monument war links von dem Gang, der wieder in den anderen Raum des Turms führte. Das Monument der "Hingabe".  
Ysmir und Gunnar stießen wieder zu den anderen. Leise, da der Geist wieder zu lesen begann.

„_Der Held weiß, dass selbst in dunkler Stunde Zeit für kleine Freuden bleibt_

_ Für Schätze, die glücklich machen, oder Erinnerungen an eine bessere Zeit_

_ Auf dass er nie in Trauer des Lebens müde werde."_

Sie sahen eine glückliche Frau in einer Metallrüstung. Sie trug eine Puppe mit dunklen Haaren und einer Flöte in der kleinen Puppenhand. Eine zweite Frau, die der Puppe sehr ähnlich sah, kam hinzu und gab ihr eine Blume, die wie die aussah, die Cahirah aus dem Garten mitgenommen hatte. Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich schwesterlich. Die Szene war so schön, dass sie Cahirah fast eine Freudenträne in die Augen trieb. Auch die anderen wurden von einem Gefühl des Glücks erfüllt.  
„_Selbst in der dunkelsten Stunde wird die Hoffnung Euch ein Licht sein. Denkt immer an das, was Euch wichtig ist. Diese beiden waren auch meine Freunde. Als das Große Feuer über Ascalon hereinbrach, dachten wir, das Ende wäre gekommen. Wir überlebten. Wir suchten uns eine neue Heimat. Wir waren glücklich, denn wir lebten. Gebt nie auf. Dann werdet Ihr wahre Helden sein."  
_Der Geist von Mullenix verschwand wieder. Der Trupp schwieg noch eine Weile und dachte über all das nach, was sie in diesen Hallen erfahren hatten.  
Sie waren Helden. Sie würden es schaffen.  
Sif und Raegar kamen in die Halle, doch ohne Ewiges Eis. Ysmir verlor sofort seine gute Laune. „Wo ist er?" fragte er.  
Sifs Blick verriet alles. „Er ist tot."

* * *

Loki machte es sich in seiner Kajüte bequem und freute sich über die Beute, die seine Mannschaft in einem der Schiffswracks gefunden hatte. Doch sein Steuermann teilte diese Freude nicht wirklich. "Wein?! In der verdammten Truhe war... Wein? Nicht als ein paar Flaschen Wein?"  
Kleinfinger starrte mit offenem Mund den grinsenden Norn an.  
"Nicht irgendwelcher Wein! Zehn der edelsten Sorten aus ganz Tyria, dazu zwei aus Cantha und ein ganz besonderer aus Elona! Hast du je schon mal elonischen Wein probiert, Petyr?"  
"Nein." antwortete Petyr trocken. "Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich meistens nüchtern auf hoher See. Und wenn ich doch mal was trinke, dann Rum. Der hält länger und hilft gegen Schmerzen."  
Loki lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und griff in die offenen Truhe. "Umso mehr für mich!" sagte er fröhlich und entkorkte eine Flasche mit dem Mund, bevor er einen genüsslichen Zug daraus nahm. Er verzog das Gesicht, als die nicht ganz so genüssliche Flüssigkeit seine Kehle benetzte. "Brrr... der ist älter, als ich dachte. _Jahrgang 1230_... Kein Wunder. Was für eine Schande."  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du das Zeug nicht selbst weg säufst und wir es bei unserer Rückkehr teuer verkaufen?" schlug der Steuermann vor. "Falls irgendwer an 100 Jahre altem Wein interessiert ist."  
"Da wird sich schon jemand finden lassen, keine Sorge. Da ist noch mehr. Vielleicht taugt der elonische ja noch was." Und auch die nächste Flasche fiel dem Norn zum Opfer. Petyr konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen und verließ die Kapitänskajüte. "He, der hier ist noch gut! Kleinfinger?"  
Loki zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. So gute Beute hatte er lange nicht mehr gehabt. Vermutlich würde bis zu ihrer Rückkehr nach Götterfels keine einzige volle Flasche übrig bleiben. Aber das war ihm egal. _Nimm dir, was du kriegen kannst, und gibt nichts wieder zurück.  
_Ein Klopfen an der Tür der Kajüte riss Loki aus seinen Gedanken. "_Käpt'n? Können wir reden?_"  
"Komm rein, Eve."  
Die Mesmerin öffnete die Türe und schmunzelte, als sie den Wein trinkenden Norn sah. "Ich wusste doch, dass du dich sofort darauf stürzen würdest."  
"Du wusstest, dass da Wein in der Truhe war?" fragte Loki überrascht.  
"Natürlich. Mir entgeht fast nichts. Deswegen hab ich auch mitbekommen, wie unsere kleine Asura am Antrieb herum gepfuscht hat." erzählte sie.  
"Deswegen wollte ich dich darum bitten, ein paar Worte mit ihr zu wechseln. Du bist der Einzige, auf den sie zu hören scheint."  
Loki hörte ihr nur beiläufig zu und stellte ein weiteres Weinglas auf den Tisch. "Bitte, setzt dich."  
"Danke, aber ich..."  
"Elonischer Wein aus Vaabi, Jahrgang 1135. Fast 200 Jahre alt und er schmeckt noch immer."  
"200 Jahre? Das kauf ich dir nicht ab. Welcher Wein hält sich denn bitte zwei Jahrhunderte lang?"  
"Na, hab ich dein Interesse geweckt? Komm schon, oder soll ich die ganze Flasche allein trinken?"  
"Hm... Von mir aus, schenk ein. Aber wehe, das Zeug schmeckt nach Essig."  
Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln schenkte ihr der Norn ein. Die Mesmerin setzte sich ihm gegenüber, ein Bein elegant über das andere geschlagen und schwenkte skeptisch den Wein in ihrem Glas, bevor sie einen Schluck davon nahm. Sie war sichtlich erstaunt. "Der... ist wirklich gut."  
"Ha, hab ich's nicht gesagt? Glaubst du mir jetzt? 200 Jahre alt... und nahezu perfekt."  
"Mmh... Das hatte nicht erwartet. Zeig mal die Flasche. Jahrgang 1135... 1135, sehr interessant."  
"Ein bedeutendes Ereignis? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich mit der elonischen Geschichte nicht wirklich auskenne." gestand Loki. Nicht, dass er sich viel besser mit tyrianischer Geschichte auskannte.  
"Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist das das Jahr, als der Kontakt zu Elona abbrach, nachdem der Untotenfürst Palawa Joko es erobert und unterworfen hatte. Deshalb ist der Orden der Gerüchte erst in Tyria gelandet. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du über die Geschichte unseres Ordens Bescheid wusstest. Deinem Schweigen und dem überraschten Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war dem wohl nicht so."  
Loki verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, und wenn schon. Ich weiß, wozu wir beide beim Orden sind. Um die Drachen wieder schlafen zu schicken. Am besten für immer."  
„Na wenigstens _das_ hast du nicht vergessen. Tatsächlich glaubte der Orden lange nicht daran, dass man die Altdrachen töten könne. Sie hatten sich wohl geirrt. Ursprünglich wurde er gegründet, um die Wahrheit über Palawa Joko geheim zu halten. Die meisten glaubten nämlich, Turai Ossa hätte ihn vor langer Zeit getötet. Vor 200 Jahren wurde er befreit, um den gefallenen Gott Abaddon aufzuhalten. Leider dauerte es nicht lange, bevor er den Orden hinterging. Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären. Das bedeutet, dass diese Flasche Wein vermutlich eine der letzten ist, die tatsächlich aus Elona stammt, im Gegensatz zu den ganzen minderwertigen Nachahmungen."  
Loki zog die Braue hoch. "Tatsächlich? Ich wusste doch, dass eine Weinkennerin in dir steckt."  
Eve lächelte. "Nun ja, das ist eben ein beliebtes Thema unter den Adligen von Götterfels. Und wenn man nicht mitreden kann, erntet man schnell ihr Misstrauen. Es wäre doch schade, wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass ich gar keine Adlige bin, nur weil ich mich nicht mit Wein auskenne."  
"Du bist also gar keine Adlige? Wer hätte das gedacht... Na, zum Glück sind wir nur in meiner bescheidenen Kajüte und nicht im Thronsaal der Königin. Hier sind wir alle gleich, egal ob Bauer oder Fürst. Ich verstehe eh nicht, warum ihr Menschen eure Herkunft immer so ernst nehmt."  
"Na, das freut mich aber. Wir Menschen sollten uns in manchen Dingen ein Beispiel an euch Norn nehmen. Nichtsdestotrotz, um wieder auf den Wein zu sprechen zu kommen: Diese Flasche ist unbezahlbar. Oder wäre sie gewesen, wenn sie noch voll wäre. Wir trinken gerade flüssiges Gold, sozusagen. Das wollte ich dir nur gesagt haben." erklärte sie mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Unterton, den sie jedoch mit einem Lächeln wieder ausglich.  
Loki sah sie einem Moment schweigend an und starrte in ihre funkelnden, purpurnen Augen. Er fragte sich, ob sie ebenfalls nur ein Mesmer-Trick waren, oder tatsächlich diese Farbe hatten. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und hob das Weinglas in die Höhe. "Tja. Dann sollten wir wohl keinen Tropfen davon vergeuden!" lachte er. Die Mesmerin stimmte in sein Gelächter ein. "Und du willst ihn mit _mir_ teilen? Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
Loki lehnte sich zurück und trank noch einen Schluck. Mit jedem schmeckte der Wein ihm besser. "Du bist jetzt schon eine Weile Teil der Crew und hast mehr geleistet als die meisten hier. Außerdem bist du neben mir die einzige auf diesem Schiff, die guten Wein zu schätzen weiß."  
"Tja. Man sagt ja, die meisten Piraten würden nichts als Rum und Grog trinken..."  
"Pah, _Piraten_. Das Wort ist auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war. Cobiah Marriner, das war noch eine wahrer Pirat. Nicht diese Banditen, die jedes Schiff überfallen, das ihnen in die Quere kommt!"  
Loki war mit dem ersten Glas bereits fertig, während seine Gesprächspartnerin langsam und genüsslich trank. Das Glas war vermutlich recht groß für eine zierliche Menschenfrau, dachte Loki.  
"Weißt du, was man sich über elonischen Wein erzählt? Angeblich soll an einige Flaschen ein _Dschinn_ gebunden worden sein." brach sie das Schweigen.  
"Ein was?"  
"Ein Dschinn. Mächtige Naturgeister aus Elona. Zomorros in Löwenstein ist einer von ihnen."  
"Ach, Zomorros, der alte Gierschlund! Verspricht einem Reichtum und Geschenke, und letzten Endes haut er einen dann doch über's Ohr. Der würde auch 'nen guten Piraten abgeben."  
"Die meisten Dschinn sind an einen Ort oder Gegenstand gebunden. Hattest du nicht den alten Marriner erwähnt? Eines seiner Schiffe, das er gekaperthatte, soll ebenfalls einen Dschinn beherbergt haben. Es hat ihm jedoch kein Glück gebracht. Dschinn sind sehr... eigenwillig."  
"Du kennst dich ja gut damit aus. Weißt du viel über Elona?." fragte Loki. Bevor die Mesmerin antwortete, nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck. "Ein wenig. Mein Vater soll elonische Vorfahren gehabt haben. Meine Mutter war ascalonischer Abstammung. Hat man mir zumindest erzählt."  
"Hast du sie gekannt? Ich meine, falls du darüber reden willst. Wenn nicht, auch gut."  
"Schon gut. Sie starben im Dienste von Kryta, und der Krone, kurz nach meiner Geburt." seufzte sie. „Ich habe erst vor einigen Jahren von ihrem wahren Schicksal erfahren."  
"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte keine Erinnerungen wecken." entschuldigte sich der Norn. Eve nahm noch einen Schluck Wein.  
"Was ist mit dir? Kanntest du deine Eltern?" fragte sie.  
"Meinen Vater, aber nicht besonders gut. Wir wuchsen bei meinem Onkel auf."  
"Wir? Du hast also Geschwister?"  
"Ja, einen Bruder. Halbbruder, um genau zu sein. Du hast bestimmt schon von ihm gehört." sagte Loki und schenkte sich und seiner Gesprächspartnerin ein weiteres Glas ein. Sie wussten nicht einmal, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. "Denngar."  
"Der Kommandeur?" antwortete Eve erstaunt. Loki nickte. "Ihr seht euch gar nicht ähnlich."  
"Tja, ich bin eben der Hübschere von uns beiden. Spaß beiseite, wir stammen beide vom alten Romke ab. Ich habe von ihm das Segeln geerbt, und Denngar den Drang nach Abenteuern. Und..." Loki schwieg einen Moment und musterte Eve. Ihr Kleid war noch immer makellos, nicht ein einziger Fleck . So langsam glaubte er, dass es doch eine Illusion sein musste. „Und was?" fragte sie. Sie hätte selbst mit geschlossenen Augen bemerkt, dass er sie anstarrte.  
„Und dieses alte Horn. Das einzige Erbstück von ihm."  
„Ach, dieses Horn. Und wie ist es in dem Schrank da hinten in der Ecke gelandet, hm?"  
Loki starrte sie abermals an, diesmal mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er lehnte sich langsam zurück und schmunzelte, um seine plötzliche Nervosität zu überspielen. „Vor dir kann man offenbar gar nichts geheim halten. Ja, ich habe das Ding. Er hat es verzockt, bei einem Trinkwettbewerb. Gut, sein Gegner hat geschummelt, wie man es von einem Sohn Svanirs auch erwartet hätte. Denngar hat es sich zurückgeholt, doch es war durch Drachenmagie verdorben worden. Er hat sich dazu entschlossen, es mit Eirs Hilfe zu zerstören. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Es bedeutet mir mehr, als er sich denken kann. Er wollte es mir einst schenken, aber ich habe abgelehnt, denn es war sein Erbe, nicht meines. Damals hat mich mein Ehrgefühl zurückgehalten. Aber als ich erfahren habe, dass er sein Erbe zerstören wollte, hab ich ihm das Ding heimlich unter der Nase weg geschnappt und mit einem falschen ersetzt, dass ich von den Svanir gestohlen hatte. Er hat es bis heute nicht bemerkt. Und eigentlich ist es ja auch mein Erbe, daher halb so schlimm."  
„Du hast also ein Artefakt an Bord, das von Jormags Magie verdorben wurde?" fragte Eve ernst.  
„Es _war_ verdorben. Ich habe es... wie sagt man noch gleich? Geläutert. Es ist harmlos."  
Eve blickte ihn skeptisch an, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck Wein.  
"Warum sitzen wir eigentlich noch gleich hier und trinken unglaublich teuren Wein, Käpt'n?"  
Loki schmunzelte. "Weißt du, ein guter Freund hat mir mal gesagt: _Im Wein steckt Wahrheit."  
_Eve erwiderte sein Lächeln charmant. "Ach? Glaubst du, was ich denke, was die Wahrheit ist?"  
Loki schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. "Ich weiß nicht. Was denn?"  
"Ich glaube, du hast ein Auge auf mich geworfen..."  
Loki brach in kräftigem Gelächter aus. Er glaubte, dass sie sich einen Scherz erlaubt hatte und zeigte auf seine Augenklappe. „Du hast es erkannt. Du hast nicht vor, es mir zurückzugeben, oder?"  
"Oh, ich wollte nicht... Das hatte ich gar nicht..." sagte Eve hastig, da der Witz eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt war. „Tut mir leid."  
Loki lachte abermals auf. „Nicht doch, schon in Ordnung. Petyr hat schon schlimmere Witze über mich gemacht. Mach nur weiter so, du passt wirklich perfekt in die Crew!"  
„Na schön, du verwegener, einäugiger Seebär. Dann erzähl mir doch mal, wie du wirklich dein Auge verloren hast."  
"Wusste ich doch, dass du früher oder später fragen würdest. Gut, dann lasse ich dich nicht warten."  
Er lehnte sich zurück, die Hände gefaltet.

"Es war vor einigen Jahren, noch vor dem Krieg mit Zhaitan. Ich war noch neu beim Orden, aber habe verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. So jemanden wie mich hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen! In der Blutstrom-Küste hatten wir gerade mit den ganzen Piraten zu kämpfen. Eigentlich hatte diese Bande den Namen überhaupt nicht verdient, schon ganz besonders nicht die Brut von Covington. Ach ja, Taidha Covington, diese verdammte... _Hydrakönigin _hat man sie genannt. Eine Hydra war sie vielleicht, aber ganz bestimmt keine Königin. Ich war schon damals ein echter Haudegen, also hab ich es mit einem direkten Angriff versucht, als sie gerade auf Beutezug war... Eine ziemlich blöde Idee, wie sich schnell herausstellte. Hat mich mein schönes Schiff gekostet zusammen mit der ganzen verdammten Besatzung! Na gut, eigentlich war es ein Schiff der Löwengarde gewesen, das ich mir..._ ausgeliehen_ hatte. Covington hat mich Wochen lang in einen Kerker geworfen und mir nichts als Salzwasser zu trinken gegeben, die sadistische Schlange. Ich hab's trotzdem ausgehalten. Sie mochte meinen Kampfgeist und ich hab sie schließlich sogar dazu gebracht, mich in ihre Crew aufzunehmen. War nicht leicht, aber ich hab mich schnell hochgearbeitet. Diese blutrünstigen Einfaltspinsel waren weder gegen meinen Rapier noch meinen messerscharfen Verstand gewappnet. Einige Duelle, Hinterhalte vom Orden und arrangierte Unfälle später hab ich ihren Ersten Maat zum Trinkduell herausgefordert. Der Kerl hatte eine Leber wie ein Schwamm, aber er wollte mich über's Ohr hauen. Hat mir Säure in den Grog gekippt. Ich hab es erst bemerkt, als mir nach dem siebten Schluck der Humpen in der Hand weg geschmolzen ist. Ich hab trotzdem gewonnen."  
"Jetzt komm schon, so langsam wird's absurd..." warf Eve ein.  
"Du zweifelst? Ich bin schockiert, Eve, das bricht mir ja fast das Herz! Ich schwöre, bei allen Geistern der Wildnis, es war so! Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre das Zeug an sich nicht schon ätzend genug gewesen. Ich war also Erster Maat unter Taidha Covington und hatte das alte Meeresungeheuer fast um den Finger gewickelt. Ich glaube fast, sie hatte Gefallen an mir gefunden. Als wir dann... unter vier Augen waren, bin ich im letzten Moment aufgeflogen. Ich war so kurz davor, ihrem Treiben ein Ende zu machen, da hat sie den verdammten Dolch bemerkt! Es war ja nicht so, das versteckte Dolche ungewöhnlich unter Piraten wären, aber auf dem war das Symbol vom Orden eingraviert. Ich war leider abgelenkt, daher hab ich erst bemerkt, dass der Dolch weg war, als sie ihn mir direkt in's Auge rammte. Hätte ich nicht dafür gesorgt, dass sie betrunken war, hätte sie wahrscheinlich besser gezielt und dann wär's das für mich gewesen. Ich bin lebendig entkommen, wenn auch mit einem Auge weniger. Aber am Ende hab ich meine Rache doch noch bekommen. Und... naja, außerdem steht mir die Augenklappe."  
Eve fehlten die Worte. Daher beschloss sie, stattdessen ihr Glas auf den Norn zu erheben.  
"Ach, jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, warum ich überhaupt hier bin." sagte sie nach einer Weile.  
"Stimmt, du hast unsere kleine Technikerin erwähnt. Was hat die Maus denn diesmal wieder angestellt?" fragte Loki und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, den er auch dringend brauchte, nachdem er die Geschichte erzählt hatte.  
"Nichts schlimmes." antwortete die Mesmerin. "Aber sie ist völlig unbelehrbar. Meint immer, sie wüsste alles besser."  
"Nun, sie hat ja auch Ahnung. Ohne ihre Verbesserungen am Antrieb wären wir vermutlich noch immer in Götterfels. Auch wenn ich immer noch finde, dass ein paar zusätzliche Kanonen noch besser gewesen wären."  
"Noch mehr? Ohne den Antrieb würde das Schiff vermutlich sinken, bei den ganzen 30-Pfündern unter Deck." argumentierte Eve.  
"32-Pfünder. Es sind gerade mal zehn auf jeder Seite. Dazu die acht Karronaden, zwei Drehbassen, zwei Mörser und die zwei Harpunen auf dem Hauptdeck..."  
"Die _Naglfar_ hat mehr Feuerkraft als die meisten krytanischen Fregatten!"  
"Tatsächlich? Na dann können sie ja von Glück reden, dass sie unsere Verbündeten sind. Falls die Eisbrut in all den Jahren das Segeln gelernt hat, sind wir zumindest auf sie vorbereitet. Nicht, dass ich daran glaube. Aber... das ist nicht meine größte Sorge. Da draußen ist etwas viel Schlimmeres." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. "Drakkar!"  
"Drakkar? Meinst du etwa das Gewässer, das mal der Drakkar-See war?"  
"Nein, ich meine Drakkar. Hast du dich nie gefragt, woher der See seinen Namen hatte? Der See war bis vor Jormags Erwachen völlig zugefroren, und mit ihm ein riesiges Ungeheuer. _Das_ ist Drakkar. Er war der Champion des Drachen, der den Norn Svanir bekehrte und aus ihm den Nornbären machte. Es gibt zahlreiche Legenden über ihn, in denen er als riesiges Meeresungeheuer beschrieben wird, das ein ganzes Schiff mit einem Schwanzschlag zerteilen kann."  
Eve schien skeptisch zu sein. "Das hört sich alles nach Seemansgarn an. Im schlimmsten Falle ist es ein Leviathan, aber der sollte unser Schiff nicht so leicht klein kriegen."  
"Pah, wir können froh sein, wenn es nur ein jämmerlicher Leviathan ist. Wenn es Drakkar wirklich gibt, und daran zweifle ich nicht, dann treibt er sich irgendwo in den Gewässern der Fernen Zittergipfel rum. Also sollten wir zu den Geistern der Wildnis _und_ euren Sechs Göttern beten, dass wir ihm nicht begegnen, wenn die Geschichten über ihn auch nur annähernd wahr sind."  
„Na schön. Dann kannst du mir aber auch ruhig glauben, dass dieses schwarze Schiff, dass wir vorhin gesehen haben, Mursaat waren."  
„Mursaat... Das sind doch Geschichten, Eve, Petyr hat es dir doch gesagt."  
„Was weiß der schon? Er meinte, wenn es Mursaat gäbe, dann wäre er der Irrkönig Thorn. In dem Falle wäre er zumindest lustig..." murrte die Mesmerin. „Aber das sind nun mal Tatsachen. Nördlich von hier liegen die Janthir-Inseln. Die vermeintliche Heimat der Mursaat."  
„Vermeintlich. Du sagtest doch schon, dass niemand von dort zurückgekehrt ist."  
„Niemand, bis auf Saul D'Alessio, Gründer des Weißen Mantels. Und kaum einige Jahre später tauchen die Mursaat auf ganz Tyria auf. Manche berichten, sie hätten sie nund wieder im Maguuma-Dchungel gesehen. Glaub, was du willst. Ich bin überzeugt. Sie sind zurückgekehrt."  
„Na schön. Glaubst du, es waren diese Mursaat, die das Auge des Nordens erbaut haben?" fragte Loki.  
„Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf? Keine Ahnung, es wäre möglich. Oder die Vergessenen."  
„Es interessiert mich, weil ich mich Frage, ob unser Trupp dort womöglich gerade ist. Und ob er überhaupt noch lebt."  
„Guter Punkt. Das werden wir sehen, falls wir überhaupt so weit kommen."  
„Das glaube ich schon. Schließlich sind wir Helden." sagte Loki selbstsicher. Eve schmunzelte.  
„Na dann, auf uns Helden!" sagte sie und erhob das Glas.  
„Aye, auf uns!"


	11. Kapitel 11: Das Auge von Jormag

**Kapitel 11: Das Auge von Jormag**

* * *

„Verrat mir mal eins, Sif: Wie könnt ihr Norn diese Kälte mit so wenig Fell eigentlich aushalten?"  
Raegar fröstelte ein wenig, doch er ging zügig weiter. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass er mit Sif mithalten konnte. Im Gegensatz zu der Norn konnte er sich jedoch auch schnell auf vier Gliedmaßen fortbewegen, genau wie ihr tierischer Begleiter. Schnee sah in Raegar mittlerweile schon fast einen Artgenossen, auch wenn der Wolf genau wusste, dass der Charr dies keineswegs war.  
„Frag das doch Aela oder Brinjolf, die sind die Gelehrten hier. Nicht ich." erwiderte sie genervt.  
„Schon gut. Aber jetzt, wo wir unter uns sind..."  
„Wie bitte? Ich hoffe doch, du machst mir jetzt keinen Antrag." spottete Sif. Raegar lachte laut auf.  
„Ha! Damit Ysmir mich umlegt? Nein, keine Sorge. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich verstehe, warum du es getan hast. Du weißt schon... das mit der Kleinen... also der Asura. Ihrer Schwester."  
Sif hielt inne. Warum musste dieser dämliche Charr dieses Thema wieder aufgreifen...  
„Schön. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, falls du das hören wolltest." äußerte sie verbittert.  
„Solltest du auch nicht. Ich hätte es nicht getan, an deiner Stelle. Aber du wolltest die beiden beschützen. Ysmir und Aela. Wie ich schon sagte, wir Charr gehen auch nicht gerade sanft mit Verrätern um. Aber..."  
„Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache! Was willst du mir sagen?" fuhr sie ihn an. Raegar seufzte.  
„Denk etwas nach, bevor du handelst. Ich weiß, das sagt genau der Richtige, aber du siehst ja, wie Gunnar sich vorhin fast den Hals gebrochen hätte. Ihr Norn seid einfach zu... impulsiv, manchmal."  
Allein schon die Tatsache, dass der Charr sie mit Gunnar verglich, verschaffte ihr große Lust, ihm zu zeigen, wie "impulsiv" sie sein konnte. Aber in seinen Worten steckte doch etwas Wahrheit.  
„Na gut. Wenn ich bei den Wachsamen eines gelernt habe, dann ist es, auf einen Veteranen zu hören. Du erinnerst mich da an einen alten Norn, den ich kannte..."

Sif konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Spurensuche. Es war ihnen ein Rätsel, wie ein Kodan einfach so ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen verschwinden konnte. Als hätte ihn der Erdboden verschluckt. Doch plötzlich erkannten sie jemanden in einiger Entfernung: Einen Norn, der sich die Brust hob und mühsam durch den Schnee hinkte, bevor er zusammenbrach. Sif rannte, zur Vorsicht bereits einen Pfeil an die Sehne gelegt, los. Raegar sprintete ihr hinterher, so schnell es ihm seine alten Pfoten erlaubten.  
"M... mein Bruder!" stöhnte der Norn. Sif kam vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Ihr kam es merkwürdig vor, hier draußen einem Norn zu begegnen, der nicht zu den Svanir gehörte. Zudem hatte der Norn ein bleiches und fahles Gesicht, was jedoch daran hätte liegen können, dass er verwundet war und stark blutete. Die seltsame, ausgesprochen hässliche Nase und die kleinen, gelblichen Augen erinnerten beinahe an eine Schlange. "Bitte... helft ihm! Die Eisbrut...wird ihn..."  
"Was habt Ihr überhaupt hier zu suchen?" fragte Sif misstrauisch, den Bogen auf ihn gerichtet.  
"Wir wollten... unseren Vater suchen. Er brach auf... um Jormag zu töten. Wir waren töricht, genau... wie er. Bitte, Ihr müsst meinen Bruder..."  
„Haltet durch. Wo ist Euer Bruder hin?" fragte Raegar. Der Norn machte den Mund auf, doch er hustete nur Blut. "Verdammt... Unser Lager ist ein gutes Stück entfernt. Ich befürchte, wir können nicht mehr viel für Euch tun. Wer oder Was hat Euch angegriffen?"  
„Wir wurden... von einem seltsamen Kodan angegriffen. Mein Bruder... wollte ihn verfolgen. Sie sind... in diese Richtung." keuchte er und hob mit letzter Kraft seinen Arm. „Ich... bitte... Euch..."  
Der Norn sank danieder und hauchte sein Leben aus. Raegar fluchte leise. „Vielleicht ist es unser Kodan. Hat sie für Svanir gehalten und verfolgt. Oder... er hat den Kampf gegen Jormag verloren."  
„Das Ganze gefällt mir nicht... Halt dich bereit und bleib wachsam. Hier geht etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu." flüsterte Sif. Raegar nickte. Sie gingen vorsichtig in die Richtung, in die der Norn gezeigt hatte. Und nach einem kurzen Aufstieg kamen sie an eine Anhöhe, von der sie in das hinter dem Berg liegende Tal sehen konnten. Der Anblick jedoch jagte ihnen einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken: Die Gegend war vollständig durch Jormag verdorben und ein einziges Meer aus dunklem Eis. Ein Totem, fast so groß wie ein Turm, ragte in die Höhe. Um die Spitze schlängelte sich eine geflügelte Schlange mit weit aufgerissenem Maul. Doch hinter dem Totem, hinter gezackten Palisaden aus Dracheneis, offenbarte sich eine gewaltige Festung. Ein Turm, gänzlich aus Eis, der das Totem winzig erscheinen ließ, stand in deren Mittelpunkt. Dies musste der Stützpunkt der Söhne Svanirs oder sogar von Jormags gesamter Streitmacht in den Fernen Zittergipfeln sein. Sif und Raegar trauten ihren Augen nicht. Die Norn erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, was ihr Brinjolf erzählt hatte: Dies mussten die Überreste von Gunnars Feste sein.  
„Wir müssen das sofort den anderen berichten." meinte Sif. „Der Kodan ist vermutlich ohnehin verloren."  
Aus dem Nichts tauchten plötzlich zwei große Schatten hinter ihnen auf. „Nicht _verloren_. Er hat wieder zu Drache zurück gefunden." dröhnte eine Stimme, die zu einer massigen Gestalt in pechschwarzer, mit Eis bedeckter Rüstung gehörte, die einen Helm mit Zacken trug, der wie eine Krone wirkte. Der Svanir hielt eine hellblaue Kristallkugel in der Hand, die von kaltem Nebel umgeben zu sein schien. Und neben ihm, mit starrem Blick, stand Ewiges Eis. „Niemand entkommt Jormag." sagte der Svanir triumphierend, doch es klang gleichzeitig wie eine Drohung. Raegar erinnerte sich an Ysmirs Worte, oder eher die Worte des Kodan. Er würde ihm seinen letzten Wunsch gewähren und ihn von der Verderbnis erlösen. Sif jedoch zögerte. Normalerweise hätte sie sowohl mit dem Kodan als auch dem Sohn Svanirs kurzen Prozess gemacht, aber irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Vielleicht glaubte sie daran, dass tief im Innersten des Kodan noch etwas Reines steckte, das noch nicht vom Drachen verdorben wurde. „Ewiges Eis, denkt daran, warum Ihr hier seid!" rief sie. „Jormag hat Euer Volk gejagt und Eure Freunde vernichtet! Warum schließt Ihr Euch ihm an? Kämpft dagegen an!"  
Raegar zückte seine Pistole und behielt die Kugel im Auge. Etwas daran gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Der Svanir schnaubte verächtlich. „Warum sollte er sich dagegen wehren? Er ist stärker, mächtiger als er je hätte sein können! Kein Geist, kein... _Koda_ kann sich mit Jormag messen! Wer nicht erkennt, dass er das höchste Raubtier ist, der wird zu seiner Beute. Wir sind die Jäger."  
„Das Eis ist zu stark!" sagte der Kodan mit tiefer, verzerrter Stimme, doch hinter der Verderbnis klang es fast wie ein Flehen. "Wir können es nicht bekämpfen. Wir müssen ihm dienen."  
„Dann lasst Ihr mir keine Wahl... Es war Euer Wunsch, Euer Leben zu beenden, solltet Ihr dem Drachen wieder anheim fallen." seufzte Sif. In weniger als einem Atemzug zog sie einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn an die Sehne, gespannt und bereit, dem Kodan den Gnadentod zu gewähren, den er sich gewünscht hatte. Doch ihre Hand ließ nicht los. Sie konnte nicht loslassen, als wären ihre Finger an der Sehne festgefroren. Die Kugel...  
Der Svanir lachte gellend auf. „Das Auge von Jormag sieht alles! Es sieht, dass Ihr nicht einmal mehr zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheiden könnt. Aber schon bald werden wir beide einen gemeinsamen Feind haben. Wir werden jeden auslöschen, der sich uns widersetzt." sagte er drohend und hielt die Kugel noch höher. Der Nebel um die Kugel wurde stärker und fiel wie Wasser zu Boden, wo er sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Auch im Inneren der Kugel tobte ein trüber Dunst, der ständig die Form zu wechseln schien . Sif starrte wie gebannt darauf, kaum noch in der Lage, ihren Blick von ihr abzuwenden... und plötzlich sah sie es: Ein Auge. Der Svanir hatte es tatsächlich nicht umsonst Auge von Jormag genannt. Raegar sah, wie die Norn beinahe in Trance verfiel und versuchte, den Abzug seiner Pistole zu drücken, doch seine Finger waren ebenfalls wie festgefroren. „Sif! Wir müssen – Sif! Bleib bei mir!" brüllte der Charr. Die Norn senkte die Arme und den Bogen, unentschlossen. Das Auge starrte sie durchdringend an. Eine Stimme befahl ihr, die Waffe zu senken. Und ihr Körper gehorchte. Raegar nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und widerstand dem Einfluss, den auch er spüren konnte. Mit einem zornigen Brüllen drückte er ab. Ein Knall durchschnitt die angespannte Stille. Das Geschoss flog mitten auf die Kugel zu. Für einen Moment schien selbst der Sohn Svanirs den Atem anzuhalten, erschrocken, doch die Patrone fiel plötzlich wie ein Eiszapfen zu Boden, ehe sie die Kugel erreichte. Als sie den Nebel durchdrang, gefror sie augenblicklich. Raegar stockte der Atem.  
„Bei den Legionen..."  
Svartur schnitt hinter seinem Helm versteckt ein diabolisches Grinsen. „Ihr könnt dem Auge nichts anhaben! Es ist eins mit Jormag, von seiner Macht durchtränkt!"  
„So wie der Kodan?" fragte Sif zornig, ihren Bogen erhoben. Svartur drehte sich um und sah Ewiges Eis, mit zwei Pfeilen mitten in der Brust. Er sackte auf die Knie. „Ich... danke Euch..." flüsterte er, kaum hörbar, doch Sif konnte es von seinen gefrorenen Lippen ablesen. Svartur brüllte zornig auf und zog die gewaltige Kriegsaxt, die er auf dem Rücken trug, mit einer Hand, in der anderen noch immer das Auge von Jormag fest umklammernd. Der nächste Pfeil schoss auf ihn zu, doch er wurde vom Auge offenbar geschützt, da der Pfeil ebenfalls gefror und geräuschlos im Schnee versank. „Sif! Zeit, zu gehen!" rief Raegar. Svartur hob die Kugel erneut in die Höhe. „Ihr geht nirgends hin! Niemand kann Jormag entkommen!" knurrte er zornentbrannt. Doch plötzlich wurde der Nebel um die Kugel herum schwarz, als er sich mit einem dichten Rauch vermischte. Svartur hustete und ließ dabei fast die Kugel fallen. Raegar packte Sif und zog sie aus der Wolke, die er mit einer Rauchgranate entfesselt hatte. Sie liefen vorsichtig, aber dennoch schleunigst den Hügel hinab, solange der Svanir abgelenkt war. „Warte, wo ist Schnee?" rief Sif besorgt. Die Antwort bekam sie schnell.  
„Lass mich los, du Drecksköter!" hörten sie jemanden wütend rufen, der gerade versuchte, den weißen Wolf abzuschütteln. Dieser war dabei, seine Zähne in das Bein eines zerlumpten Norn zu vergraben. Sif schmunzelte. _Guter Junge!  
_Als die Gestalt den Wolf angreifen wollte, zischte ein Pfeil gefährlich nah an ihm vorbei. Das letzte, was Sif sehen konnte, waren die gelben, blutunterlaufenen Augen und die Nase, die fast wie die einer Schlange aussah, bevor der Norn plötzlich verschwand.  
„War das Absicht?" fragte Raegar ernst. Sif lächelte ihn an und steckte ihren Bogen weg.  
„Dass du überhaupt fragen musst, ist ja schon fast eine Beleidigung."  
„Im Ernst: Alles in Ordnung, Sif?" fragte der Charr, diesmal ein wenig besorgt.  
„Ja. Was soll die Frage?" entgegnete sie verwirrt. „Du meintest doch vorhin, ich sei zu _impulsiv_. Hätte ich meine Pfeile verschwenden und ihn umlegen sollen?"  
Der Charr schüttelte die schwarze Mähne. „Nein. Ich meine die Kugel. Sie scheint tatsächlich... irgendwie mit Jormag verbunden zu sein, oder? Ich habe es auch gespürt. Und damit meine ich, mir standen die Haare zu Berge. Jedes einzelne." sagte er und erschauderte. „Also, geht es dir gut?"  
Sif schwieg nachdenklich und starrte auf den Boden, während Schnee sich wieder zu ihr gesellt hatte, enttäuscht darüber, seine Beute entkommen lassen zu haben. „Im Moment ja. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat. Da war so ein... Flüstern. Und dieses Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Dieser schwarze Berg Rüstung hat es doch Auge von Jormag genannt. Vielleicht ist es genau das. Und mächtiger, als wir uns vorstellen können. Wir müssen Brinjolf oder Cahirah danach fragen, die werden sich wohl am ehesten damit auskennen." beschloss Sif. Raegar nickte zustimmend.  
„Und Aela. Sie hat auch schon Erfahrung mit Artefakten von Jormag gemacht. Und sie gehört ebenfalls zur Abtei."  
„Gunnar gehört auch zur Abtei."  
„Hm... Stimmt auch wieder."

* * *

Ysmir lauschte Sif's Schilderung der Geschehnisse aufmerksam, aber nichts von dem was er hörte gefiel ihm. Als sie fertig war, seufzte er und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich dachte mir, dass es so weit kommen würde. Aber so früh? Ewiges Eis hatte mir gesagt, dass er ständig Jormags Ruf hören würde. Wenigstens ist er jetzt endgültig frei..."  
Sif versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Doch als sie es nicht schaffte, Ysmirs fragenden Blick zu meiden, fluchte sie leise. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es zu leugnen. „Ich... habe ihn auch gehört. Glaube ich zumindest." offenbarte sie. Ysmirs Augen weiteten sich. Auch die anderen hielten den Atem an, bis auf Raegar. Er saß neben Sif auf dem Podest, das einmal das Monument der Tapferkeit gewesen war, in der kreisrunden Halle mit dem Spähbecken, das inzwischen nur noch wie eine alte Pfütze wirkte. Sif merkte, wie sämtliche Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. „Es geht mir gut! Wirklich!" stellte sie zu ihrer Verteidigung klar. „Es war einfach... die verdammte Kugel."  
„Wie sah diese Kugel aus?" fragte Brinjolf, während er die ganze Zeit über nachdenklich an seinem Kinnbart zupfte. Cahirah fragte sich, ob das eine Angewohnheit von ihm war, da er das fast ständig tat. Sie hatte zuvor versucht, ihn und Gunnar in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, um die beiden von dem Verlust ihres Vaters etwas abzulenken. Die Tatsache, dass Gunnar ihr keine Sekunde zugehört hatte, ließ sie an ihrem Erfolg zweifeln. Brinjolf ließ sich jedoch gerade dann leicht ablenken, wenn er zu einem Thema viel erzählen konnte. Und umso mehr, wenn dieses Wissen von großem Wert war, so wie jetzt. Sif überlegte, wie sie das gefährliche Artefakt beschreiben sollte, doch Raegar kam ihr – zu ihrer Erleichterung – zuvor: „Wie eine große Kristallkugel, aber komplett aus Eis. Eindeutig von Jormag oder einem seiner Handlanger verdorben. Und dieser Nebel..."  
Der Charr schauderte leicht. „Nebel?" fragte Brinjolf, der sich vor Aufregung fast die Barthaare ausriss.  
„Es war wie ein Dunst, um die ganze Kugel herum, der immer dichter wurde und sich ausbreitete. Ich hab einen Schuss darauf abgefeuert, als dieser Svanir sie hochgehalten hat. Die Kugel... ähm, das Geschoss ist sofort eingefroren und runter gefallen wie ein Eiszapfen. Wir standen noch weit genug von der Kugel und dem Nebel weg, aber selbst da habe ich diese verdammte Kälte gespürt."  
Auch Aela hörte gebannt zu und verglich die Beschreibung der Kugel mit allen Drachenartefakten, die ihr bisher begegnet waren. „Hat dieser Svanir etwas mit der Kugel gemacht? Hat er etwas auffälliges gesagt, eine Beschwörungsformel oder so etwas?"  
„Hmm... Eigentlich nicht. Er sah auch nicht wirklich wie ein Magier aus. Da war nur das übliche Svanir-Geschwafel: _Jormag wird euch alle vernichten!_ _Ihr seid schwach! Kommt zu uns, dann machen wir Euch zu einem Werkzeug des Drachen_... Bla bla bla."  
Brinjolf ignorierte Raegars gekonnte Svanir-Imitation und wandte sich Sif zu, die noch immer beunruhigt war. „Sif, hast du etwas gesehen... in dieser Kugel? War da etwas außer diesem... Nebel?"  
Die Norn sah ihm ernst in die Augen, bevor sie seufzte und sich die Bilder widerwillig erneut vor Augen führte: Der Svanir in der dunklen Rüstung, neben dem verdorbenen Kodan. Er streckt den Arm mit der Kugel in der Hand aus, direkt in ihre Richtung. Der Nebel im Innern tobt und nimmt Gestalt an. „Da war ein Auge. Es war... Jormags Auge. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."  
Sie sah das Auge wieder vor sich, das sie durchdringend anstarrte. Sif stöhnte plötzlich vor Schmerz auf und hielt sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Sie ballte die Faust und presste die Zähne zusammen.  
„Sif!" rief Ysmir besorgt auf und ging sofort zu ihr, die Hände an ihre Arme gelegt. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie besorgt. Sif griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie langsam von sich weg, während sie ihm versicherte, dass es ihr gut ging. „Es ist nichts, glaub mir. Das war nur ein Trick von diesem Svanir, um mir Angst zu machen." log sie. Brinjolf schien sich da nicht so sicher zu sein, da er glaubte, dass diese Kugel noch weitaus mächtiger sein konnte, als selbst die Svanir vermuteten. „Aela, Euer Vater war bei der Schlacht um das Fort der Dreifaltigkeit, nicht wahr? Bei der der Pakt eine magische Kugel der Krait gegen Zhaitans Untote eingesetzt hat?" fragte er Aela und lief vor Aufregung auf und ab.  
„Das... stimmt. Da könntet Ihr tatsächlich recht haben, Brinjolf. Aber wir wissen noch immer nicht, wo diese Kugeln der Macht überhaupt ihren Ursprung haben. Bisher kennen wir nur zwei, und wir wissen nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt miteinander zu tun haben."  
„Die Wasserkugel der Krait, die ein ganzes Fort vor Zhaitans Macht schützen konnte, und die goldene Kugel in Orr, die einen ganzen Wald mit Gold überzogen hat. Ich glaube schon, dass diese beiden Kugeln miteinander zu tun haben. Ob sie von einer der alten Rassen stammen? Den Mursaat, den Vergessenen oder sogar den Sehern? Das können wir nicht sagen. Aber ich würde meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass diese Kugel von Jormag von den selben erschaffen wurde, die die anderen Kugeln erschufen. Und Jormags Diener haben sie gefunden und korrumpiert." vermutete Brinjolf. Jetzt meldete sich auch Cahirah zu Wort.  
„Glaubt ihr beide wirklich, dass es so eine Kugel sein könnte? Dann müssen die Svanir mehr Macht haben, als sie sich überhaupt vorstellen können! Und wir wissen, dass sie einen mächtigen Mesmer unter sich haben."  
„Das heißt, sie sind uns nicht nur zahlenmäßig überlegen, sondern sie haben auch noch die Macht irgendeiner uralten Kugel in ihren Händen?" fasste Ysmir zusammen. Brinjolf, Cahirah und Aela warfen sich gegenseitig nervöse Blicke zu und nickten. Ysmir setzte sich neben Sif und Raegar auf die Kante des Podestes und starrte verzweifelt auf den Boden. „Dann sieht es alles andere als gut für uns aus..."  
Raegar stupste Ysmir mit der Schulter an. „He da, willst du etwa aufgeben? Uns fällt schon noch was ein, Kugel hin oder her. Da fällt mir ein: Ich hab noch zwei Kugeln in meinem Gepäck gefunden, für meinen Granatwerfer. Reicht zwar nicht für eine ganze Festung, aber es ist ein Anfang."  
„Großartiger Plan." warf Flaxx sarkastisch ein. „Wir jagen eine ganze Festung der Svanir mitsamt einem mächtigen Artefakt in die Luft... mit diesem Ding, das Ihr selbst zusammengeschraubt habt."  
„Habt Ihr einen besseren Plan?" fragte Raegar und starrte sie herausfordernd an. Flaxx verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust, aber ließ die großen Ohren nach unten hängen. „Ich... wollte damit nur anmerken, dass Ihr verrückter seid als manche Asura, die ich kenne. Das ist eine bemerkenswerte Leistung. Aber wir sind doch beide vom Orden. Warum machen wir es nicht aus die _klassische_ Art? Jede Festung hat einen Schwachpunkt. Und jede Festung hat auch irgendwo Schlupfwinkel..."  
Raegar spitzte seine vier Ohren. „Jetzt hört sich das doch schon eher nach einem Plan an."  
„Wir müssen die Festung nur unbemerkt auskundschaften, bis wir einen Eingang finden, durch den wir unbemerkt eindringen und im schlimmsten Falle auch wieder hinaus gelangen können. Falls nicht, kommt Eure Kanone vielleicht doch noch zum Einsatz. Wo kein Eingang ist, schaffen wir uns unseren eigenen. Ein diskretes Vorgehen würde unsere Überlebenschancen jedoch drastisch steigern, will ich nur mal anmerken."  
Ysmir gefiel der Plan der Asura. Es war noch nicht die Zeit, die Hoffnung aufzugeben. „Flaxx, das ist ein guter Plan. Ihr geht mit Sif, Cahirah und Raegar auskundschaften und versucht so viele Schwachpunkte zu finden, wie Ihr könnt. Oder vielleicht sogar einen Weg um die Festung herum, wenn uns das Glück hold ist. Dann können wir uns alles andere gleich sparen."  
„Was ist mit der Verstärkung, die der Kommandeur erwähnt hatte?" warf Kento ein, der immer wieder auf das Spähbecken starrte, als würde er darauf warten, das sich das Wasser darin regen würde. Sif und Raegar starrten ihn verwundert an.  
„Verstärkung?" fragte Raegar freudig überrascht.  
„Das hatte ich ganz vergessen, zu erwähnen!" fiel Ysmir ein. „Denngar... ähm, der Kommandeur hat uns mitgeteilt, dass ein weiterer Trupp unterwegs ist, der uns unterstützen soll."  
„Wir wissen aber nicht, wann er ankommen wird... falls überhaupt." entgegnete Kento. „Und je länger wir warten, desto schneller gehen unsere Vorräte zur Neige."  
„Dann hoffen wir, dass sie schnell kommen werden. In der Zwischenzeit halten wir uns an den Plan von Flaxx." beschloss Ysmir. „Und falls der Trupp einen Weg übers Wasser findet, können wir die Festung vielleicht ganz vermeiden. Wir werden einen Weg finden, unsere Mission zu erfüllen."

* * *

Loki saß auf seinem Stuhl, der schon fast einem Thron ähnelte, in seiner Kajüte, die schon fast einem Palast ähnelte, auf seinem Schiff, das schon fast einer schwimmenden Festung ähnelte. Er nahm sich seinen rabenschwarzen Federkiel und tauchte ihn in die Spezialtinte vom Orden der Gerüchte, mit der er seine Briefe schrieb.

_Mein lieber Bruder,_

_Das ist bereits der dritte Brief, den ich dir zu schreiben versuche. Hast du schon einmal bei hohem Wellengang einen Brief schreiben müssen? Aber ich schweife ab. Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben tatsächlich einen passierbaren Fluss gefunden, der bis zum Drakkar-See in den Fernen Zittergipfel führt. Er ist schmal und seicht, aber die Naglfar kam hindurch, also sollten kleinere Schiffe ebenfalls kein Problem haben. Bei einer Galeere wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher, aber euch fällt bestimmt schon was ein. Wir sollten in einem Tag dieses Auge des Nordens erreicht haben, wenn Eve recht hat. Und das hat sie eigentlich immer. Wir finden über die alte Echse heraus, was wir können, und sind rechtzeitig wieder zurück, bevor du ganz allein den ganzen Ruhm einsacken kannst! Eines macht mir jed-"_

Plötzlich bebte die Naglfar unter tosendem Lärm und der Federkiel rutschte Loki vom Brief ab. Zudem fiel der Kelch mit dem Wein um, der sich über den Brief mit der kostbaren Tinte ergoss und diesen unleserlich machte. „Beim Raben, nicht schon wieder, verdammt nochmal!" fluchte er. Der Rabe, der auf dem Tisch saß, schlug mit den Flügeln vor Aufregung und krähte laut. „Ruhig, Munin." sagte Loki und legte seine Hand auf den gefiederten Rücken des Vogels. Loki kam aus seiner Kajüte gestürmt kam, in der einen Hand den Rapier, in der anderen noch immer den schwarzen Federkiel. Was war das für ein Knall?" rief er und schaute zum Oberdeck.  
Kleinfinger duckte sich unter dem Steuerrad, die Arme schützend über dem Kopf verschränkt. Es war ein alter Seemans-Reflex, doch der Knall kam nicht von einer Kanone. „Es kam bestimmt wieder vom Maschinenraum! Geh nachsehen, beim Klabautermann und mach vorher die Schotten dicht, falls die Kleine uns ein Loch in den Rumpf sprengt!" brüllte Petyr.  
„Was zum Henker ist ein Klabautermann?" fragte Loki verwirrt.  
„Jemandem, dem wir bald alle begegnen werden, wenn du nicht sofort nach dem Rechten siehst!"  
Kopfschüttelnd ging Loki unter Deck, ohne dabei die Schotten zu beachten. Er kam an den Quartieren seiner Crew vorbei, die, nach der Größe des Schiffs beurteilt, winzig war. Loki nahm nur die Besten in seine Besatzung auf. Er kam auch an Eve vorbei, die einige Karten studierte und ihn mit einem Kopfnicken begrüßte. „Ich hab doch gesagt, die Kleine macht nur Schwierigkeiten..." seufzte sie. Loki zuckte mit den Achseln. Er war da ganz anderer Meinung, aber er wollte trotzdem nach dem Rechten sehen. Als er die stählerne Tür zum Maschinenraum öffnete, die in dem sonst recht klassischem Segelschiff fehl am Platz wirkte, begrüßte ihn ein pechschwarzer Qualm. Hustend und fluchend versuchte er, ihn mit der Hand von seinem Auge und seiner Nase fern zu halten.  
„Das verstehe ich nicht... warum ist das Ding explodiert?" ertönte eine piepsige Stimme.  
„Wa... ha... du jetzt..." wollte Loki rufen, doch durch den Qualm brachte er nicht mehr als einige abgehackte Worte zwischen einem Hustenanfall hervor. „Oh, tut mir leid. Warte, das haben wir gleich." sagte die Stimme. Loki hörte ein Klicken, bevor ihm plötzlich ein Lufthauch durch das Gesicht wehte. Es war vielmehr eine Sturmböe, der ihm den schwarzen Bart ins Gesicht schleuderte und seine Haare nach hinten stehen ließ, aber der Qualm war wenigstens beseitigt. „Danke..."  
Die kleine Asura warf das seltsame Gerät, das wie eine Waffe aussah und aus dem die Druckwelle kam, zur Seite und rieb sich triumphierend die Hände. Als sie den Kapitän mit nach hinten geblasenen Haaren sah, wie er sich den Bart aus dem Gesicht wischte, konnte sie sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. Sie fiel unter tosendem Gelächter von der Maschine, an der sie herumgeschraubt hatte und rollte sich lachend auf dem Boden herum. Loki hatte nicht den geringsten Grund, zu lachen, auch wenn die kleine Asura so recht putzig aussah. „Schön, dass du Spaß hast, aber versuch doch bitte, mein Schiff dabei in einem Stück zu lassen." seufzte er und blies sich ein Barthaar aus dem Mund. Die Asura wischte sich eine Träne aus den großen, grünen Kulleraugen.  
„'Tschuldige, Loki. Ich meine: Käpt'n!" sagte sie und salutierte, wenig überzeugend.  
„Ach, wie oft denn noch, Kleines... Du sollst doch den alten Rauchbart fragen, bevor du am Antrieb herumschraubst." sagte Loki ruhig und kniete sich neben die Asura hin.  
„Aber... er schläft die ganze Zeit! Und wenn ich ihn frage, meint er immer, ich _soll gefälligst die kleinen Finger davon lassen_..." sagte sie schmollend und schaute zum Boden. Loki seufzte. „Ach, Kleines."  
„Hör auf mich so zu nennen, ich habe einen Namen!"  
„Ja, einen viel zu komplizierten! Ich hab schon ewig für _Petyr_ gebraucht. Daher nenn ich ihn auch immer Kleinfinger."  
Die Asura stemmte die Fäustchen in die Hüfte. „Was ist so schwer an _Gaige_? G-A-I-"  
„Ja, ist schon gut... G... Gaige."  
Gaige strahlte über beide Ohren. „Geht doch! Und, darf ich jetzt den Antrieb verbessern? Du bist doch der Käpt'n, auf dich hört der alte Rauchschlucker... oder Rauchbart, was auch immer."  
„Warum denn verbessern? Ich dachte, das Ding läuft ohne Probleme. Unser Schiff segelt so schnell, dass selbst der alte Cobiah Marriner vor Neid erblassen würde." Loki legte stolz seine Hand auf das Metall des Antriebs, was er sofort bereute. Es war kochend heiß.  
„Alles OK? Warte, das haben wir gleich!" rief Gaige und wollte etwas aus einem Beutel hervorkramen, den sie an ihrem Werkzeuggürtel trug. „Nein, nein, es geht schon! Nicht notwendig. Sei einfach... vorsichtig wenn du an dem Ding herumbastelst!"  
„Was kann da schon schiefgehen? Die Charr können ja ganz gut mit Metall und Dampfmaschinen arbeiten, aber für eine Asura ist so was hier Kinderkram. Ich kann das Ding in einer Stunde auseinander nehmen _und _wieder zusammenbauen." prahlte Gaige. „Willst du mal sehen?"  
„Nein, ich glaube dir auf's Wort. Sorg einfach dafür, dass er läuft."  
Gaige öffnete eine der Klappen an dem Antrieb des Schiffs und fummelte mit irgendeinem seltsamen Werkzeug darin herum. Loki konnte nicht hinsehen und betete im Stillen zu Rabe, dass ihm der Antrieb nicht um die Ohren fliegen würde. Plötzlich verstummte der Antrieb jedoch, zumindest glaubte Loki das. Gaige knallte die Klappe, die größer war als sie selbst, zu und stemmte stolz die Hände in die Hüfte. „Ah, endlich. Das Ding war mir die ganze Zeit schon viel zu laut."  
„Du hast ihn... leiser gemacht?" fragte Loki. „Soll das heißen, er ist jetzt schwächer als vorher?"  
„Schwächer? Von wegen! Ich habe ihn optimiert! Er verbraucht nicht mehr so viel Energie, da er sie jetzt viel effizienter nutzt, durch die Verteilung der -"  
„Also er ist besser als vorher? _Und _leiser? Du bist tatsächlich ein Wunderkind, Gaige."  
„He, was heißt hier Kind?" entgegnete die Asura beleidigt. „Ich bin 19. Das sind in Norn-Jahren gerechnet... Ähm, wie hoch ist nochmal eure durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung?"  
Loki überlegte, ob es so etwas unter Norn überhaupt gab. Er wusste, dass sein Vorfahre Romke ziemlich alt geworden war. Aber die wenigsten Norn erreichten ein hohes Alter, ohne vorher im Kampf zu fallen. Doch plötzlich riss ihn ein seltsames Knurren aus seinen Gedanken. „Was war das?" fragte er Gaige, die ihre großen Ohren hob. „Es kommt nicht vom Antrieb..." stellte sie fest.  
Loki ging langsam in die Richtung, aus der das Knurren zu kommen schien. Es wurde lauter. Er sah eine große Kiste, die an der Wand stand. Ihm fiel es plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er zog die Kiste beiseite und sah einen Charr, der laut schnarchend an der Wand lehnte und inmitten von einigen ausgetrunkenen Flaschen ein Nickerchen machte. „Rauchbart... So langsam sollten wir ihn in Schnapsbart umbenennen. He, du räudiger Faulpelz!" rief er, doch der Charr blieb einfach liegen. Loki drehte sich zu Gaige um, die über beide Ohren strahlte und etwas in der Hand hielt, das für Loki wie eine Pistole aussah, an deren Mündung man einen kleinen Teller montiert hatte. „Darf ich?" fragte sie grinsend. Loki überlegte kurz, aber willigte schließlich ein.  
„Aber sei nicht zu hart mit ihm."  
„Keine Sorge, das Piepsen im Ohr hört nach ein paar Stunden wieder auf. Ähm... halt dir deine vielleicht lieber zu. Ich weiß nicht, wie empfindlich euer Norn-Gehör ist."  
Loki hörte lieber auf sie und hielt sich die Ohren zu, was jedoch nicht wirklich half. Das kleine Gerät produzierte einen so lauten und schrillen Ton, dass Loki die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen. Rauchbart stand jedoch der ganze Pelz zu Berge und er sprang jaulend auf, wobei er sämtliche Flaschen klirrend umwarf. Er stand auf allen Vieren und streckte den Rücken in die Höhe, während er wie eine Katze fauchte. Dann erblickte er die Asura, die noch immer das laute Gerät in der Hand hielt und sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Doch sie war nicht die einzige, die laute Töne von sich geben konnte. Der alte Rauchbart riss das Maul auf und brüllte wie ein wütender Löwe. „Du kleine Ratte! Na warte, ich fress dich mit Haut und Haaren auf!"  
Seine Kralle schnappte nach der Asura, aber wurde von einer großen Hand fest gepackt. „Was zum... Käpt'n! Oh, ich... das... dieses kleine Ding macht hier nichts als Ärger!" wollte sich der Charr rechtfertigen, aber Loki brachte ihn mit nur einem Blick zum Schweigen. „Dann macht sie schon mal mehr als du, alter Taugenichts. Hör mal genau hin, wenn eins deiner vier Ohren noch funktioniert."  
Der Charr sperrte die Lauscher auf und erschreckte plötzlich. Er ging zum Antrieb hin und beäugte ihn aufgeregt. „Verfluchtes Kanonenrohr, was hast du mit meinem Antrieb angestellt?!" rief der Charr entsetzt. „Er gibt kaum noch einen Mucks von sich!"  
„Du hast ihn doch gebaut, sag du es mir. Mach ihn auf und überzeug dich selbst." riet ihm Gaige. Das ließ sich der alte Rauchbart nicht zweimal sagen und öffnete eine der großen Klappen, unter der das Herzstück des Antriebs verborgen war. Für Loki waren es nicht mehr als einige Eisenstangen und andere Metallstücke, sowie einige Kolben die sich hin und her bewegten, wenn auch überraschend gleichmäßig und geschmeidig. „Das... Eisen und Donner, wie hast du das mit den Kolben hinbekommen?" staunte der Charr. Gaige schnappte sich eine kleine Kiste und stellte sich neben den Charr, um es ihm zu demonstrieren. „Da. Siehst du? Mehr war nicht nötig."  
„Das ist... genial! Warum bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen?"  
„Siehst du? Gaige ist wirklich begabt." fügte Loki stolz hinzu. „Glaubst du es jetzt?"  
„Ich... Ja, das ist sie in der Tat. Tut mir leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt hab, Kleines."  
„Schön, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt. Ich muss jetzt los, Eve wartet schon auf mich. Ich richte ihr aus, dass wir es dir zu verdanken haben, dass wir jetzt während der Besprechung Ruhe haben."  
„Besprechung? Klingt interessant, darf ich mitkommen?" fragte Gaige plötzlich.  
„Öhm..." stammelte Loki verwundert. „Ich... weiß nicht, was dagegen sprechen würde. Aber dass es interessant wird, kann ich dir nicht versprechen."  
„Ich hab erstmal genug von Dampfmaschinen. Außerdem will ich Rauchbart nicht stören, jetzt da er endlich wieder wach ist."  
„Na gut. Gehen wir."

„Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert." murmelte Eve, als Loki auf sie zu kam. Sie wartete bereits in seiner Kajüte auf ihn und hatte eine große Karte auf dem Tisch aufgeschlagen. „Und, was hat unsere kleine Technikerin diesmal ange... stellt?"  
Die kleine Technikerin kam hinter Lokis Rücken hervor und verschränkte erwartungsvoll die kleinen Ärmchen vor der Brust. Eve sah zwischen ihr und dem Norn hin und her und wartete auf eine Erklärung. „Sie wollte der Besprechung beiwohnen. Ist das ein Problem?" fragte Loki.  
„Nein. Aber es gibt auch nicht wirklich einen Grund, warum sie das interessieren sollte."  
„Wieso?" fragte Gaige schmollend. „Ich gehöre genau wie Ihr zum Pakt... und zur Crew!"  
„Da hat sie recht. Sie ist genau so lange beim Orden wie du, Eve. Und sogar länger auf der Naglfar. Also, fangen wir endlich an. Oh, ich weiß gar nicht, wo du Platz nehmen sollst, Gaige..."  
Gaige kletterte über den hohen Tisch und setzte sich auf die Lehne von Lokis Thron. Auf der anderen Lehne saß der Rabe Munin, der die Asura ankrähte. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen. Eve seufzte und räusperte sich. „Wir sind im Moment hier." sagte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Punkt auf der Karte. „Vor uns liegen die Ruinen einer alten Siedlung der Norn: Olafsheim. Was auch immer davon übrig ist wurde überschwemmt, als Jormag erwachte."  
„Die letzte Ruhestätte von Olaf Olafson, über den die Skalden noch heute viele Lieder singen..." fügte Loki hinzu. '  
„Olaf Olafson? Interessanter Name..." warf Eve ein. Gaige kicherte leise.  
„Es war in seiner Linie Tradition, dass der Sohn den Namen Olaf erbte. Er war der siebte... und auch der letzte seines Namens. Er bekam nur eine einziges Kind, seine Tochter Olrun. Der Sage nach soll sie sogar einen Menschen geheiratet haben, der ihr Herz bei einem Trinkwettbewerb gewann." erzählte Loki. Eve starrte auf den leeren Weinkelch auf dem Tisch und die Flasche, die daneben stand. „Ich kann mir denken, dass keine eurer Heldensagen ohne die Erwähnung von Alkohol auskommt." witzelte sie. Loki war sich bewusst, dass sie es im Guten meinte, aber er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man alte Legenden der Norn verspottete.  
„Außerdem war Olaf der letzte Beschützer des Schreins von Rabe. Also war er für uns Norn fast so bedeutend wie für euch Menschen ein Priester der Sechs Götter. Jetzt weißt du auch, warum ich so viel von unseren Skalden... oder _Barden,_ wie ihr sie nennt, halte. Ohne sie wäre sein Name längst in Vergessenheit geraten."  
„Du hast recht. Verzeih mir, falls ich etwas... respektlos war. Aber wir schweifen ab. Von Olafsheim aus müssen wir weiter nach Südosten. Wenn alles gut läuft sollten wir morgen an der Küste angekommen sein. Hier gibt es eine kleine Bucht, die zwischen dem Auge des Nordens und den Ruinen von Gunnars Feste liegt. Von dort ist es nicht mehr weit bis zum Auge, wenn wir uns sputen." erklärte die Mesmerin, während sie mit den Fingern den Weg auf der Karte aufzeigte.  
„Und was machen wir, wenn der Aufklärungstrupp bereits ohne uns aufbricht? Oder gar nicht erst beim Auge angekommen ist?" fragte Loki mit ernster Miene.  
„Dann müssen wir ihn eben suchen. Oder was noch von ihm übrig ist..." antwortete Eve. Gaige stellte sich auf die Lehne.  
„Moment mal, was für ein Aufklärungstrupp überhaupt?" fragte sie. Eve blickte erst die Asura, und dann Loki an. „Willst du sie einweihen, Käpt'n?"  
„Mein Brud... ich meine, _der Kommandeur_ hat einen -"  
„Was? Der Kommandeur ist dein Bruder? Echt jetzt?" fiel sie ihm staunend ins Wort.  
„Halbbruder, um genau zu sein. Aber ja, es stimmt. Dieser Spähtrupp soll uns helfen, so viel wie möglich über Jormags Streitmacht und die Fernen Zittergipfel herauszufinden. Ich war der Meinung, etwas Unterstützung könnte ihnen nicht schaden. Und Eve hier ist nebenbei noch im Auftrag von Königin Jennah unterwegs." fügte er hinzu, als wäre es kein großes Geheimnis.  
„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, das bleibt unter uns, _Käpt'n_?"  
„Das... kann gut möglich sein. Tut mir leid, hab ich vergessen."  
„Pass auf, dass _ich_ mich nicht vergesse. Und noch ausplaudere, was du alles für Geheimnisse auf diesem Schiff hütest."  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Schrank, in dem Loki das Kriegshorn von Romke aufbewahrte, von dem er ihr erzählt hatte. Sie glaubte noch immer, dass es keine gute Idee war, so etwas auf einem Schiff dabei zu haben, dass sich ins Herrschaftsgebiet eines Altdrachen begab. Doch zum Glück lenkte Gaige das Gespräch wieder auf das vorherige Thema zurück. „Wer ist alles bei diesem Trupp dabei?" fragte sie interessiert.  
„Vier Norn, ein Mensch von den Wachsamen, eine Sylvari von der Abtei und zwei von unseren Leuten vom Orden: Ein Charr und eine Asura." zählte Eve auf. „Vielleicht kennst du sie ja. Ihr Name ist Floxx."  
„Floxx... Ne, noch nie gehört. Vielleicht so eine Idiotin vom Kolleg für Statik... Und der Charr?"  
„Raegar Schwarzklaue." antwortete Loki. „Ein alter Bekannter von Rauchbart."  
„Raegar?!" rief Gaige verwundert und fiel vor Aufregung fast von der Lehne. „_Der_ Raegar?"  
„Du kennst ihn?" fragte Eve verwundert.  
„Ja klaro! Er hat mir fast alles über Sprengladungen beigebracht, was ich weiß! Er ist ein Genie... und wenn ich das sage, bedeutet es auch was.  
„Du kennst also diesen Raegar... meinst du, wir könntet irgendwie mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen?" fragte Eve hoffnungsvoll. Die Technikerin grübelte kurz.  
„Naja... er hat da dieses Gerät, das er mir mal gezeigt hat. Ein portabler Langstrecken-Kommunikator auf Basis von Schaufler-Technologie."  
„Ein was?" fragte Loki verwirrt. Gaige seufzte und überlegte, wie sie es für einen Norn umformulieren könnte. „Ein Ding, über das man mit jemandem reden kann, der viel weiter weg ist."  
„Ach, du meinst so eines dieser... Funkgeräte?" fragte Eve. Die Asura war sichtlich erleichtert, dass zumindest sie ihr folgen konnte. „Ja, genau! Im Grunde haben wir so etwas schon seit Ewigkeiten in unseren Golems, aber Raegars Erfindung war trotzdem genial. Auch wenn er leider die Pläne dafür schon lange verworfen hat..."  
„Aber wie kann das sein? So ein Gerät wird doch von einigen unserer Agenten benutzt." erwiderte Eve verwirrt. Gaige schwieg einen Moment und wirkte ein wenig nervös. „Nun... Womöglich hat jemand diese Pläne kopiert, bevor er sie vernichtet hat."  
„Und dieser jemand warst du?" harkte Loki nach.  
„Irgendjemand musste doch verhindern, dass er eine technische Errungenschaft aufgibt, die sich im Kampf gegen die Drachen als wertvoll erweisen kann. Wir müssen alles gegen sie einsetzen, was wir finden können. Aber das hilft uns trotzdem leider nicht dabei, Raegar zu kontaktieren. Selbst wenn er ein Funkgerät hat, bräuchten wir ein zweites, dass auf die richtige Frequenz eingestimmt ist." erklärte sie enttäuscht und ließ die Ohren herab hängen.  
„Also eine Sackgasse..." fasste Eve seufzend zusammen. Loki strich nachdenklich über seinen rabenschwarzen Bart. Er ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch mit der Karte schweifen und bemerkte den vom Wein durchtränkten Brief von vorhin.  
„Beim Raben, warum bin ich da nicht früher drauf gekommen!" rief er, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Er nahm sich den Federkiel, räumte die Karte beiseite und begann, einen neuen Brief zu schreiben. „Ein Brief? Ich glaube so langsam wirklich, dass du weniger trinken solltest." meinte Eve.  
„Rabe, Eve. Rabe." erwiderte er und zeigte auf Munin.  
„Ein... Briefrabe? Und du bist dir sicher, dass er den Trupp finden wird?"  
„Glaub mir, Munin findet immer einen Weg. Am Abend vor unserer Abreise hab ich Denngar einen Brief geschickt, und Munin war gerade rechtzeitig wieder hier, bevor wir abgelegt sind. Der Geist des Raben steckt in ihm. Ohne dieses Tier wäre ich vermutlich nur halb so gerissen."  
Der Rabe schien die Worte gehört und sogar verstanden zu haben, denn er gab ein zufriedenes Krähen von sich. Eve und Gaige staunten. Die Mesmerin war sich nicht sicher, ob von dem Tier nicht sogar ein Hauch von Magie ausging. Und Gaige wunderte sich, dass Munin beinahe so groß war wie sie selbst. Loki fing an, die ersten Worte aufzuschreiben und las sie dabei laut vor.  
„_Verstärkung... ist... unterwegs. Wartet... beim... Auge. Rabe... sei... mit... Euch. _Was meint Ihr?"  
„Hm. Wird wohl reichen." meinte Eve wenig beeindruckt.  
„Soll ich es in Reimform aufschreiben?" konterte Loki frech. Eve schmunzelte.  
„Ich würde liebend gerne sehen, wie du es versuchst. Aber zuerst sollten wir das hier erledigen."  
Loki rollte die Nachricht zusammen und versah sie mit einem Wachssiegel, das – natürlich - einen Raben zeigte. „Munin, bring das dem Trupp. Suche beim Turm, dem Auge des Nordens, nach ihnen. Und komm erst zurück, wenn sie den Brief erhalten haben. Rabe behüte dich."  
Er band den Brief mit einem dünnen Lederband um Munins Fuß und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Er stand auf, um das Fenster der Kajüte zu öffnen. Er wartete einen Moment und schaute den Raben stolz an, bevor er ihm zum Abschied über den Kopf streichelte. Loki schickte den Raben los und sah ihm noch einen Moment hinterher, während das Tier über das offene Meer flog und schließlich in Richtung der schneebedeckten Berge, die in der Ferne am Horizont empor ragten, verschwand.  
Nun, da er sich sicher war, dass die Nachricht übermittelt werden würde, lächelte er zuversichtlich und ging langsam zu seinem Thron zurück. „Du wolltest also ein Gedicht hören, Eve?"  
„Was? Das... war ein Witz, Käpt'n." gestand sie verunsichert. „Ich..."  
Loki räusperte sich. _Dir werd ich's zeigen...  
_  
„Die Botschaft wir nun bald überbracht  
auf Rabes Schwingen, schwarz wie die Nacht.  
Aus der Ferne blickt uns das Auge entgegen,  
vereint werden wir diese Schlacht überstehen."

Er lehnte sich grinsend in den Thron zurück und ergötzte sich an seinem Triumph. „Na?"  
Eve starrte ihn sprachlos mit ihren purpurnen Augen an. Gaige jedoch prustete und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Entweder hielt sie nicht viel von Poesie, oder sie lachte aufgrund des Gesichtsausdrucks der Mesmerin. Loki sah sie beleidigt an und schnaubte. „Schönen Dank auch. Da hast du mir glatt diesen herrlichen Moment der Schadenfreude ruiniert."  
„Oooh, tut mir leid, Käpt'n Turteltaube! Hahahaha!" gackerte die Asura und rieb sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.  
„Wa-Was? Wie hast du mich gerade..." fragte Loki entgeistert.  
„Erzähl mir doch nichts! So einen Schwachsinn gibt doch keiner von sich, der noch bei Verstand ist!" lachte Gaige. „Entweder sie hat dich verzaubert, oder du bist verknallt! Gib's zu!"  
„Gaige, Ich glaube, das geht etwas zu weit..." knurrte Eve wütend, deren Gesicht inzwischen fast die Farbe wurde von Lokis rotem Ledermantel hatte. „Und das hat rein gar nichts mit..."  
„Ja, schon gut, schon gut!" unterbrach sie die Asura und sprang von der Lehne auf. „Tut mir leid. Ich lasse euch beiden alleine. Vergesst mich nur nicht, wenn wir an Land sind, ja?"  
Gaige lief, noch immer kichernd, hinaus aufs Deck und schloss unter großem Kraftaufwand die Tür zur Kajüte hinter sich. Loki hätte schwören können, dass er sie ganz leise die Worte „Der Käpt'n is' verkna-hallt!" vor sich hin trällern hörte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zu vergessen, was er gerade gehört hatte. „Von wegen, kein Kind mehr... Die Göre ist ja tatsächlich noch frecher, als ich dachte."  
Eve stimmte ihm zu, aber fand im Moment nicht die richtigen Worte dafür. „Hast du... noch was von dem... Wein übrig?" fragte sie nervös. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..."  
„Ja, gute Idee. Ich könnte auch einen Schluck gebrauchen."  
Eve räusperte sich verlegen, während Loki nach einer Flasche Wein griff. Es herrschte einen Moment lang peinliches Schweigen. Eve nahm einen Schluck elonischen Wein. „Also... überbringt dein Rabe – Munin – häufiger Briefe? Ich habe ja von Tauben und Eulen gehört, aber Brief_raben_ sind mir neu." brach die Mesmerin die Stille.  
„Ähm, ja. Raben haben bei uns Norn Tradition als Boten. Und Munin ist... es ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber wir haben ja Zeit. Außerdem..."  
Der Norn seufzte. Er fühlte sich aus irgendeinem Grund schuldig. Normalerweise hatte er kein Problem damit, zu lügen. Aber bei Eve war es irgendwie anders. Vielleicht durchschaute sie ihn mit ihrer verdammten Mesmer-Magie. Allerdings war sie bisher aufrichtig zu ihm gewesen. Sie hatte ihm anvertraut, dass Königin Jennah sie mit ihm auf diese Mission geschickt hat, weil sie wissen wollte, ob Jormag tatsächlich eine immanente Bedrohung war. Sollte Eve das nicht bestätigen können, dann würde  
Götterfels vielleicht nicht mehr gänzlich hinter dem Pakt stehen...  
„Außerdem habe ich dich angelogen... was mir leid tut. Diese Geschichte mit Taidha Covington war erfunden. Wie so vieles, was man sich über _Langfinger-Loki _erzählt. Du hast verdient, zu erfahren, wie ich mein Auge _wirklich_ verloren habe..."

* * *

Der Abend dämmerte bereits, als Ysmir und Kento ungeduldig um das Auge des Nordens patrouillierten, ständig nach Feinden oder dem Rest des Trupps, der die Festung der Svanir auskundschaften sollte, Ausschau haltend. „Sie sind schon lange weg. Hoffentlich hat man sie nicht bemerkt." seufzte Ysmir. Kento nickte besorgt.  
„Ich würde diese Festung gerne mit eigenen Augen sehen. Ich konnte mir bis vor Kurzem noch kein Bild von der Gefahr machen, die Jormag darstellt. Bis ich das in den Wanderer-Hügeln gesehen habe." erinnerte er sich. „Sein Einfluss reicht tatsächlich weiter als gedacht... und wir sind erst an der Grenze seiner Domäne angelangt. Was glaubst du, was hinter der Festung liegt, Ysmir?"  
Der Norn wollte sich nicht einmal ausmalen, wie schlimm es weiter nördlich sein würde. Das Auge des Nordens schien aus irgend einem Grund – vielleicht war es eine uralte Magie, die im Turm schlummerte – von Jormags Verderbnis gänzlich unberührt zu sein. Doch je weiter man nach Norden sah, desto dichter wurde das verdorbene Eis. Es hüllte sogar die Gipfel der Berge ein, die man in der Ferne sehen konnte. Ysmir befürchtete, dass sie noch lange nicht das wahre Ausmaß von Jormags Macht kennen gelernt hatten. „Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass er sich irgendwo im Norden aufhalten muss. Je dichter die Anzeichen seiner Verderbnis werden, desto näher kommen wir seinem Heiligtum." vermutete Ysmir. „Dem Schlupfwinkel, wo sich die Schlange verkrochen hat."  
„Der Kommandeur hat eine Schlucht erwähnt. Oder ein... riesiges Loch im Boden, wie er es nannte." fügte Kento hinzu. „Am Rande der Fernen Zittergipfel. Glaubst du, das könnte es sein?"  
„Ich habe noch nie von so einem Loch im Boden gehört." gestand Ysmir. „Aber gut möglich. Wir werden es wissen, falls wir soweit kommen."  
Kento seufzte. „Je länger wir hier ausharren und auf die Verstärkung warten, desto schneller gehen unsere Vorräte zur Neige. Wenn es weiterhin so wie im Moment läuft, dann reichen sie im besten Falle noch für zwei Wochen. Wir haben allein vier Tage für den Weg hierher gebraucht, von dem Schneesturm und allem anderen mal abgesehen."  
„Großartig... Hätten wir doch nur ein paar Extra-Rationen eingepackt."  
„Hätte Gunnar lieber etwas Nahrhafteres als Met mitgenommen. Ich mag ihn ja, aber bei den Wachsamen hätte man ihn vermutlich nach ein paar Wochen bereits unehrenhaft entlassen."  
Ysmir lachte leise in sich hinein. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Ich kenn die beiden jetzt schon seit fast sechs Jahren. Ich hoffe nur, dass Gunnar keine Dummheit begeht. Wenn wir Norn von Natur aus als hitzköpfig gelten, dann ist Gunnar wohl selbst dafür noch ein Extremfall. Aber er hat noch nie völlig die Kontrolle verloren. Auch wenn er sich schon das ein oder andere Mal aus Versehen in Bärengestalt verwandelt und einen halben Bierrat zerlegt hat, hat er noch nie jemandem etwas angetan, der es nicht verdient hat. Er hat ein wirklich gutes Herz."  
Kento schloss die Augen und ließ seufzend den Kopf hängen. Er wünschte, er könnte das selbe von sich behaupten. Wenn Ysmir wüsste, welche Kräfte der Mensch besaß, dann würde er verstehen, wie schlimm es war, die Kontrolle darüber zu verlieren. „Ja, das hat er." stimmte Kento zu. „Weist du, Ysmir... es war eigentlich nie mein Wunsch, bei den Wachsamen zu sein. Ich rede nicht häufig über meine Vergangenheit." offenbarte er. Die beiden setzten sich auf einen kleinen Überhang am Rand des gefrorenen Sees, von wo sie den Bergpass im Norden überblicken konnten.  
„Das kann ich verstehen. Ich auch nicht. Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst." antwortete Ysmir.  
„Du führst den Trupp an, Ysmir. Und du bist ein guter, ehrbarer Mann. Ich weiß nicht, was man dir über mich erzählt hat, aber du sollst zumindest wissen, warum ich hier bin. Und warum ich normalerweise eher schweigsam und etwas... zurückgezogen wirke."  
„Ich weiß dein Vertrauen zu schätzen, Kento. Ich höre zu."  
„Ich weiß, dass ihr Norn die Geister der Wildnis anrufen könnt, um euch in Tiergestalt zu verwandeln. Es überrascht dich vielleicht, aber vor langer Zeit hatten wir Menschen eine ähnliche... Macht. Es gab einige fromme Kämpfer aus Elona, dem Kontinent auf der anderen Seite der Kristallwüste. Man nannte sie die Derwische. Sie konnten die Götter, damals noch die Fünf, beschwören und sich in das verwandeln, was man Avatar nannte. Sie besaßen unvergleichbare Macht, die davon abhängig war, welchen der Götter sie um Hilfe baten. Dwayna verlieh ihnen die Kraft der Linderung und machte sie nicht zu Kriegern, sondern zu Heilern. Sie konnten so die tödlichsten Wunden heilen und retteten viele Leben. Grenth hingegen machte sie zu einem Schatten des Todes. Sie entrissen ihren Feinden wortwörtlich die Seelen und schickten sie in die Unterwelt. Aber die mächtigsten Avatare waren die von Balthasar, Gott des Krieges und des Feuers. Wo sie wandelten, erzitterte die Erde. Sie waren sowohl von ihren Feinden als auch ihren Verbündeten gefürchtet. Aber schließlich ging Elona unter. Und damit gerieten die Geheimnisse der Derwische in Vergessenheit. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte... die Götter haben uns längst verlassen."  
Da Kento seine Geschichte unterbrach und einen Moment nachdenklich schwieg, meldete sich Ysmir zu Wort. „Und was hat das mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun? Ich meine, gehört zu haben, dass deine Vorfahren aus einem Land namens Cantha stammten. Gehörte es zu Elona?"  
„Nein, nein. Cantha ist ein Kontinent, weit im Südwesten jenseits des Endlosen Ozeans. Vor Zhaitans Erwachen verkehrten oft Handelsschiffe zwischen der großen Stadt Kaineng und Löwenstein. Aber meine Familie lebte seit vielen Generationen in Götterfels. Bis... zu dem Unfall."  
Ysmir sah, dass es ihm dem Kriegsmeister schwer fiel, darüber zu reden. Aber er fuhr fort, bevor Ysmir etwas sagen konnte. „Meine Familie hatte einen kleinen Hof in der Nähe von Shaemoor. Mein Vater lehrte mich schon mit zwölf Jahren die Schwertkampfkunst unserer Vorfahren, denn wir wurden oft von Zentauren und Banditen bedroht. Eines Nachts fiel eine Gruppe Räuber über unseren Hof her, die hinter einem ganz bestimmten Erbstück her waren."  
Kento holte wieder den Portalstein hervor, der in einem Beutel war, der an seiner Halskette hing. „Wegen diesem verfluchten Ding, von dem ich bis jetzt nicht einmal wusste, was genau es war. Mein Vater meinte nur, sein wahrer Nutzen würde sich mir rechtzeitig offenbaren. Er starb, um es vor den Dieben zu schützen. Und dann... geschah es. Ich erinnere mich nur daran, wie ich verzweifelt war. Trauer, Zorn... und dann: Feuer. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich inmitten von Trümmern, und neben mir die verkohlten Überreste der Banditen. Ich wollte nach meiner Mutter und meinen beiden Schwestern sehen. Ich dachte, sie wären vielleicht rechtzeitig entkommen. Aber ich fand nur noch das, was von ihnen übrig war. Das einzige, was außer mir noch nicht von den Flammen verzehrt worden war, war dieser Stein. Alles andere lag in Asche."  
„Ich..." warf Ysmir ein, doch er fand nicht die Richtung Worte für die Situation. „Es tut mir leid, das zu hören, Kento. Mein Beileid, falls es dir etwas bedeutet."  
„Danke, das tut es. Aber es ändert nichts daran, dass es meine Schuld war. Man brachte mich nach Götterfels zu einem Priester des Balthasar, der mir erklärte, was ich... was ich getan hatte. Ich war ein Avatar des Balthasar. Sehr selten kommt es vor, dass ein Mensch bei seiner Geburt von einem der Sechs gesegnet wird und mit diesem auf besondere Weise verbunden ist. Er besitzt Kräfte tief in seinem Innern, die er jedoch nicht kontrollieren kann. Sie brechen nur aus, wenn er sein Leben bedroht sieht oder von Gefühlen wie Zorn völlig übermannt wird. Diese zu unterdrücken, oder sie willentlich anzurufen, erfordert unglaubliche Disziplin und Jahre körperlicher und geistiger Übung. Zehn Jahre lang wurde ich ausgebildet, diese Macht zu kontrollieren. Ich war die meiste Zeit davon allein. Dann schickte man mich zu den Wachsamen. Anfangs war es ungewohnt, mit anderen an meiner Seite zu reisen und zu kämpfen, aber ich gewöhnte mich langsam daran. Und nun bin ich hier. Ich wollte, dass du Bescheid weist. Jetzt verstehst du auch, warum ich mich unter Anderem so vor Feuer fürchte."  
Der Norn dachte eine Weile über die Geschichte des Kriegsmeisters nach. Es war nur schwer zu glauben, hätte er es nicht aus seinem Munde gehört. Ysmir hatte sowohl Mitleid, als auch größten Respekt vor dem Menschen. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht einmal so lange, Kento." äußerte Ysmir. „Aber es ist mir eine Ehre, dich einen Freund nennen zu können. Hätte ich was zu trinken dabei, dann würde ich mein Glas auf deinen Namen erheben und mit dir auf kommende Siege anstoßen."  
Kentos Trübsal war wie hinfort geweht und ein gerührtes Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Danke, Ysmir. Es fällt mir leichter, dir zu folgen, nun da ich das losgeworden bin. Du bist neben General Seelenhüter die einzige Person, der ich das anvertraut habe. Weil du dich bereit erklärt hast, uns anzuführen. Ganz egal, was für eine Vergangenheit jeder von uns hatte. Heute stehen wir hinter dir."  
Kentos Worte inspirierten Ysmir, aber zugleich fühlte er sich schuldig. Kento wusste nichts über die Vergangenheit des Norn, und wenn es nach diesem ginge, würde das auch so bleiben. Außer ihm und Denngar wusste vermutlich niemand, noch nicht einmal Sif, wer er gewesen war, bevor er vor vielen Jahren zu den Wachsamen gekommen war. Seine Freunde vertrauten ihm und sahen zu ihm auf, also wollte er sie nicht enttäuschen. Schließlich hatte Ysmir seine Vergangenheit ebenfalls hinter sich gelassen... doch je näher er Jormag kam, desto mehr wurde er daran erinnert. Aber noch trennte sie die Festung der Drachenverehrer vom Hort des Altdrachen. Doch dann kamen die anderen endlich zurück, um hoffentlich von einem Weg durch die Svanir-Zitadelle zu berichten, der sie dem Erfolg ein Stück näher bringen könnte. Erwartungsvoll ging Ysmir auf die Gruppe, die aus Sif, Raegar, Flaxx und Cahirah bestand, zu. „Endlich. Ich war schon besorgt. Und, was habt ihr herausgefunden?"  
Sif seufzte, während die anderen enttäuscht dreinblickten. „Nichts, was uns weiterbringen würde. Wie's aussieht müssen wir wohl oder übel auf die Verstärkung warten."

Aela, Brinjolf und Gunnar hielten derweil die Stellung im Auge des Nordens. Gunnar saß jedoch allein vor dem Eingang zur Halle der Monumente und schien entweder zu schlafen, oder Trübsal zu blasen. „Er scheint das Ganze nicht so gut zu verkraften wie Ihr, Brinjolf..." murmelte Aela leise. Der Norn seufzte schwer.  
„Ich lasse mich leicht ablenken. Aber ich bin auch noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg..."  
„Abermals mein Beileid, Brinjolf. Ich bin sicher, Euer Vater hat tapfer gekämpft." versuchte sie ihn zu trösten.  
„Danke, Aela. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mich vorher... angemessen verabschieden können. Ich verdanke ihm so vieles. Und zu wissen, dass er vor uns hier war, Seite an Seite mit Ysmirs Vater, Sifs Mutter, und sogar Eurem Großvater... das zeigt, was für ein Held er war. Und dennoch hat er nie darüber geredet. Ich weiß nicht, was damals passiert ist, aber mich lässt das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie uns etwas verschweigen wollten." grübelte Brinjolf.  
„Mein Vater hat es auch nie erwähnt. Ich zweifle daran, dass er nichts davon wusste. Ich frage mich nur, ob er Euch beide, Sif und Ysmir bewusst ausgesucht hat. Oder ob es Zufall war, dass wir uns alle freiwillig gemeldet haben."  
„Vielleicht haben uns die Geister zusammengeführt... oder sie führen uns an der Nase herum. Bei Rabe bin ich mir manchmal nicht so sicher. Gestern hatte ich wieder... hm, schon gut. Ihr würdet mich vermutlich nur für einen Spinner halten, wenn ich es Euch erzählen würde."  
„Ha! Bei allem, was ich gesehen und gehört habe, bezweifle ich das." lachte Aela auf. „Erzählt es mir, wenn Ihr wollt. Keine Sorge, ich werde es schön für mich behalten."  
„Na gut. Ich - ach, wo fange ich nur an... Manchmal habe ich seltsame Träume. Oft kommen darin Dinge oder Orte vor, die ich noch nie gesehen habe, oder Personen, die ich nicht einmal kenne. Andere Male sehe ich mich selbst... und jedes Mal taucht irgendwo ein Rabe in den Träumen auf." erzählte er, während Aela gebannt zuhörte. „Nur sind es mehr als Träume... es sind Visionen."  
„Visionen? Ihr seht... die Zukunft?" fragte Aela überrascht, aber noch nicht ganz überzeugt.  
„Ich weiß, wie albern sich das anhören muss, aber es stimmt. Mein Vater glaubte mir auch nie. Er war ja auch ein Schamane von Wolf. Aber der Havroun von Rabe schenkte mir Glauben und half mir, diese _Gabe_, wie er es nannte, zu verstehen. Aber manchmal kommt es mir eher wie ein Fluch vor. Meistens sind es furchtbare Dinge, die sich mir offenbaren. Ich wache schweißgebadet und verängstigt auf, und zerbreche mir darüber den Kopf, was Rabe mir damit zeigen will. Es sind undeutliche Bilder, Rätsel..."  
„Erzählt mir davon, Brinjolf. Was habt Ihr gesehen?"  
„Gestern Nacht sah ich Wasser... einfach nur Wasser. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Meer, ein See oder einfach nur eine kleine Pfütze war. Doch unter der Oberfläche war ein Schatten, der sich langsam ausbreitete und immer größer wurde. Dann brach er aus dem Wasser hervor: Ein Schatten in Form eines Drachen... wie eine gehörnte Schlange, mit einem einzigen, hell leuchtenden Auge, das mich wütend anblickte. Dann streckte sie ihre Klauen nach mir aus, um mich zu packen. Aber dann wurde auf einmal aus der Klaue eine ganz normale Hand, die nicht mehr nach mir zu greifen, sondern um Hilfe auszustrecken schien. Ich streckte die meine nach ihr aus, doch plötzlich erstarrte sie augenblicklich zu Eis und zersprang in hunderte Splitter. Und dann sah ich plötzlich mein eigenes Spiegelbild im Wasser, mit einem Raben auf der Schulter, der mir etwas in mein Ohr flüsterte. Doch ich verstand seine Worte nicht, und er tauchte im Sturzflug in das Wasser hinein, bevor ich erwachte..."  
Aela starrte Brinjolf schweigend an und versuchte, sich den „Traum" vorzustellen. Brinjolf merkte, dass sie verwirrt war, und seufzte. „Ich sagte doch, Ihr würdet mich für einen Spinner halten."  
„Nein." entgegnete Aela. „Nicht einmal ein Irrer würde sich so etwas ausdenken können. Dieses... Schattenmonster, das Ihr erwähnt habt. Ihr sagtet, es hätte nur ein Auge gehabt?" harkte sie nach. Der Norn zupfte sich wieder nachdenklich am blonden Bart und rief sich noch einmal den Traum vor Augen. Er stellte fest, worauf die Wächterin hinauswollte. „Ihr meint, es könnte das Auge sein, von dem Sif gesprochen hat? Diese magische Kugel?"  
Die Norn nickte. „Und das Wasser könnte womöglich der Drakkar-See sein. Wenn die Geschichten stimmen, dann könnte der Schatten... Drakkar selbst darstellen. Das Biest, das Svanir bekehrt hat."  
„Ja, das wäre gut möglich. Und der Rabe... ich habe einen Raben gesehen, als wir hier angekommen sind. Bei den Gräbern hinter dem Turm. Aber das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn! Drakkar, das Auge, die Hand... Oh nein. Hatte Euer Vater nicht gesagt, dass der Trupp den Drakkar-See überquert?"  
Aelas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Wenn Drakkar tatsächlich existiert... will uns Rabe davor warnen, dass er womöglich den Hilfstrupp angreifen könnte?" zog sie als Schlussfolgerung. Brinjolf atmete schwer auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wäre möglich. Oder eben auch nicht! Seht Ihr? Ich weiß einfach selbst nicht, was das alles soll. Wenn die Geister einen Sinn für Humor haben, dann ist der von Rabe wohl im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes rabenschwarz..."  
„Wir sollten trotzdem vom Schlimmsten ausgehen und uns wappnen." schlug Aela schweren Herzens vor. „Auf keinen Fall dürfen wir uns entmutigen lassen. Wir werden unseren nächsten Schritt mit Ysmir beraten, sobald die anderen zurück sind. Und keine Sorge, das bleibt unter uns."  
„Danke, Aela. Die anderen hätten mir das alles vermutlich nicht geglaubt... außer Cahirah vielleicht."  
„Hm, mit Träumen sollte sie sich ja auskennen." kicherte Aela und brachte Brinjolf ebenfalls zum Schmunzeln.  
„Danke... dass Ihr mich auf andere Gedanken gebracht habt. Es ist schön - oh, da hinten kommt Ysmir. Die anderen sind wohl zurück."  
Als Ysmir an der Spitze der Gruppe zum Eingang der Halle der Monumente kam, stand Gunnar auf und ließ sie schweigend hinein. Ysmir bat die anderen vor, während er zu Gunnar ging und ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er flüsterte ihm etwas zu, aber Gunnar schnaubte nur und nahm Ysmirs Hand von seiner Schulter. Brinjolf hörte nicht, was sein Bruder sagte, aber sein zorniger Blick verhieß nichts Gutes. Geduld und Zurückhaltung waren nicht gerade seine Stärken, und Brinjolf wusste, dass Gunnar auf Rache aus war. Die wieder versammelte Gruppe beriet ihre nächsten Schritte. Mangels Optionen, die Festung zu infiltrieren oder zu umgehen – Ysmir weigerte sich vehement, mit selbstgebastelten Gleitschirmen von Raegar darüber hinweg zu fliegen – beschlossen sie, einen weiteren Tag auszuharren und auf die Verstärkung zu warten. Sollte dieser am darauffolgenden Morgen noch nicht eingetroffen sein, würden sie ein äußerst riskantes Manöver wagen müssen.  
Als die Nacht hereinbrach, wurde eine Nachtwache eingeteilt, die Ysmir freiwillig antrat. Gunnar jedoch bestand darauf, diese zu übernehmen, da er ohnehin nicht schlafen konnte. Sie einigten sich darauf, sich abzuwechseln. Als die anderen schliefen, setzte sich Gunnar zu Ysmir und teilte seine letzte Flasche Met mit ihm. Ysmir willigte ein, als Gunnar ihm den Becher reichte, da es die beiden womöglich auf bessere Gedanken bringen würde... und als er den Becher geleert hatte, fiel er in einen tiefen und festen Schlaf. Gunnar leerte seine letzte Flasche.  
Als der Morgen dämmerte, lag diese noch immer neben Ysmir, doch Gunnar war verschwunden.

* * *

Loki starrte durch das Fernrohr auf den Eisberg, der einsam und verlassen im Drakkar-See umhertrieb. Etwas gefiel ihm an dem Anblick ganz und gar nicht.  
„Du hast recht, Kleinfinger. Das ist wirklich merkwürdig." stellte er nachdenklich fest. „Das war garantiert kein Wasser, das das Ding so durchlöchert hat. Und das da hinten sieht wie Holz aus... Teile von einem Mast vielleicht."  
„Wer zum Henker baut ein Schiff aus einem Eisberg?" fragte Petyr kopfschüttelnd. Loki war überrascht, dass er das nicht selbst wusste.  
„Na wer wohl? Die Kodan. Hast du die letzten zehn Jahre in einer Meeresgrotte verbracht?"  
„Schlimmer, auf deinem Kahn hier."  
„Erstens ist das hier verdammt nochmal kein _Kahn_. Und zweitens sind es kaum fünf Jahre." korrigierte ihn der Kapitän. Petyr schnaubte abfällig.  
„_Genau_ fünf Jahre. Ich hab heute noch Alpträume von Orr."  
„Sag das mal meinem Urgroßvater Romke. Der hat fast hundert Jahre als Geist dort verbracht."  
„Solange ich sie nicht mit dir als Geisterkapitän verbringen müsste..." murmelte Kleinfinger zähneknirschend. Loki schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
„Du bist ja schlechter gelaunt als 'ne Miesmuschel."  
„Bei Grenth, mach es mit deinen Witzen nicht noch schlimmer. Bei der Kälte hier erscheint mir der Gedanke an die Unterwelt ja noch gemütlicher. Aber egal. Sollen wir uns diesen Eisberg... oder dieses Kodan-Schiff mal näher ansehen, wo wir schon mal hier sind?" schlug er vor.  
„Ach, warum eigentlich nicht. Aber mach dich darauf gefasst, dass wir auf Eisbrut stoßen könnten. Falls auf dem Ding überhaupt noch irgendwas lebt." beschloss Loki. Petyr nahm Kurs auf den Eisberg, und als sie langsam näher kamen stellten sie rasch fest, dass dieser bei Weitem größer war als gedacht. Plötzlich kam Eve aufgebracht an Deck und ging sofort zu den Beiden hinüber, nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick auf den riesigen Eisberg geworfen hatte. „Was ist los? Warum ändern wir den Kurs?" fragte sie ernst. Loki und Petyr starrten sich gegenseitig an. Der Norn deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Eisberg. „Na deswegen."  
„Was, ein Eisberg? In welcher Hinsicht ist das für unsere Mission wichtig? Wir können den Trupp doch nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit warten lassen!" protestierte die Mesmerin. Loki reichte ihr das Fernrohr. „Das ist kein Eisberg, und erst recht keine Kleinigkeit. Das ist eine Kodan-Zuflucht, und zwar eine verdammt große. Größer als alle im Eisklamm-Sund. Und so wie es aussieht, ist sie gekentert. Vermutlich nicht einfach so." erklärte er. Eve sah sich die vermeintliche Kodan-Zuflucht genauer an. Tatsächlich war der Eisberg am unteren Ende von einigen Holzstegen und Plattformen gesäumt. Aber der Eisberg selbst wirkte nahezu durchlöchert, denn er hatte mehrere Öffnungen, die in ein System aus Tunnelgängen mündeten. Eve lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, doch es war nicht nur der trostlose, nahezu unheimliche Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Sie konnte spüren, dass sich etwas dort verbarg. „Na schön, jetzt haben wir das Ding ja alle gesehen. Am besten ändern wir wieder den Kurs und fahren einfach weiter. Wir verschwenden hier doch nur unsere Zeit." meinte sie etwas nervös. Loki starrte sie mit erhobenen Brauen an.  
„Was beunruhigt dich so? Die Zuflucht scheint komplett ausgestorben zu sein. Nicht einmal Eisbrut würde sich noch auf so einem Ding aufhalten."  
„Oh, Mann..." stieß Petyr entsetzt aus. „Da liegst du leider verdammt falsch!"  
Als Loki einen näheren Blick auf die Zuflucht warf, erkannte er ebenfalls mit Schrecken, dass auf einmal ganze Scharen von eisblauen Kreaturen aus den Tunneln empor kamen: Verdorbene Kodan. Der ganze Eisberg schien plötzlich nur so von ihnen zu wimmeln. Anscheinend war die Zuflucht noch nicht ganz so ausgestorben, wie Loki gedacht hatte. Doch ihre ehemaligen Bewohner waren nur noch geistlose Schergen in einer Hülle aus Eis, am Leben gehalten von der scheußlichen Kraft des Altdrachen. Wie Statuen standen die Kodan in und auf der Zuflucht, die einst ihre Heimat gewesen war. Nun gehörte alles davon Jormag. Das Mindeste, was man ihnen gewähren konnte, war die Erlösung von diesem Dasein. „Wende über Backbord, Kleinfinger. Versenken wir das Ding im Meer und dann nichts wie weg."  
„Dafür willst du unsere Munition verballern? Na schön, wenn du meinst..." murrte Petyr und nahm das Steuerrad in die Hand, doch plötzlich hielt er inne und starrte auf das Wasser vor dem Eisberg. „He, wartet mal 'ne Sekunde... Ich glaub da ist etwas im Wasser!"  
„Solange es nicht Tequatl der Sonnlose ist!" scherzte Loki, doch ihm verschlug es schnell die Sprache, als er die ersten Hände und Häupter sah, die aus der Wasseroberfläche empor ragten. Er beobachtete die Gestalten durch das Fernrohr. Ihm stockte der Atem bei dem schaurigen Anblick, der sich ihm bot: Was sich dort aus dem Wasser erhob, waren keine Kodan, sondern Norn. Aufgedunsene, halb verrottete Norn, die allesamt von einer dicken Schicht aus Eis und Algen bedeckt waren. Leichen, die sich aus ihren wässrigen Gräbern erhoben, genau wie damals in Orr. Aber das hier waren die Fernen Zittergipfel, und Zhaitan war bereits lange tot. Loki bereitete der Gedanke großen Unmut, dass Jormag womöglich auch Leichen in Eisbrut verwandeln konnte. Andererseits konnten das die meisten Altdrachen, soweit er wusste. Neben den Norn waren auch einige kleine Monster, die ihn an Quaggan erinnerten, unter der Eisbrut, die sich zum Teil an die Zuflucht klammerten und den Eisberg empor kommen. Unter all den scheußlichen Kreaturen war auch eine dabei, die so etwas wie Flügel auf dem Rücken zu haben schien, auch wenn Loki es nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Etwas an dieser verdorbenen Kreatur wirkte fremdartig, denn sie fiel sofort auf. Und eine Sekunde später verlor Loki sie bereits wieder aus den Augen. Der Rest der Eisbrut schwamm geradewegs auf die Naglfar zu, die ihnen direkt entgegen segelte. Loki sah durch das Fernrohr die Gesichter der korrumpierten Norn, mit leerem Blick; blaues Licht, das in leeren Augenhöhlen glimmte. Manche waren nur noch Leichen, denen das Fleisch in Fetzen von den Knochen hing, auf ewig in Eis gehüllt. Andere waren nur noch Eis, halb durchsichtig, bei deren Anblick einem ebenfalls das Blut in den Adern gefror. „Bei Rabe... lass uns umkehren." beschloss Loki, der seine Angst nicht einmal zu verbergen versuchte. „Das sind weitaus mehr, als ich dachte. Jormag wird früh genug dafür bezahlen, dass er ihnen die letzte Ruhe verwehrt hat. Verschwinden wir lieber schleunigst."  
„Aye, lass uns verdammt noch mal hier weg." stimmte ihm der Steuermann zu, doch plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Donnern aus der Richtung der Zuflucht. Loki sah sich am Himmel um, doch weit und breit war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen. Bisher war der Wind kaum stärker als eine seichte Seebrise gewesen. Aber plötzlich fegte er über das Wasser hinweg, während sein Heulen immer lauter wurde. Und die Eisbrut auf der Zuflucht stimmte wohl mit schaurigem Gebrüll und Gekreische in das tosende Heulen des Windes ein. Die Luft wurde schlagartig um einiges kälter als zuvor und raubte einem beinahe den Atem. Eve spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken, das jedoch nicht nur von der Kälte kam, die sie umgab. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Zuflucht und erblickte eine Gestalt, die oben auf der Spitze stand. Von dieser ging der unnatürliche Wind aus. Und die Gestalt war gerade dabei, ihren Zauber zu beenden.  
„RUNTER!" schrie Eve und duckte sich, die Arme schützend über den Kopf gelegt. Die anderen an Deck vertrauten ihr und taten dasselbe, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn plötzlich fegte eine gewaltige Sturmböe über sie hinweg. Der Wind war so kalt, dass ihnen fast das Blut in den Adern gefror, und so stark, dass er sie mühelos von Bord hätte reißen können.  
Als die eisige Böe nachließ und sie sich in Sicherheit wogen, war jedoch plötzlich das Krachen von Holz zu hören. Der hintere Mast, der von einer ganzen Schicht Eis bedeckt war, gab ächzend nach und krachte wie ein alter Baum, der von einem Sturm gefällt wurde, auf das Deck. Nun war sich auch Loki bewusst, dass dies keine Wettererscheinung gewesen sein konnte. Er blickte abermals durch das Fernrohr, noch immer hinter der Reling geduckt, und sah ganz oben auf dem Eisberg eine Gestalt mit langen, weißen Haaren und einer zerfetzten Stoffrobe, die mit Zacken aus purem Eis gespickt war. Der Norn hielt einen Stab in die Höhe, der wie eine kleines Drachen-Totem aussah. „Na großartig, ein Magier. Auch das noch! Petyr, volle Kraft voraus! Ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Niemand greift mein Schiff ungestraft an." befahl er wütend. Bevor Eve oder Petyr auch nur etwas einwerfen konnte, brüllte Loki seine Crew zu sich. „GERI! FREKI! Schleppt euch an Deck und helft mir, dieses Chaos aufzuräumen! Der Rest: AN DIE KANONEN! Zeigt diesen räudigen Drachendienern, was passiert, wenn man sich mit der Naglfar anlegt!"  
Zwei Norn, die bis auf das kleinste Detail exakt gleich aussahen, halfen Loki dabei, den umgefallenen Mast von Bord zu werfen. Zum Glück waren die Masten kaum mehr als Dekoration oder eine Notlösung, falls der Motor des Schiffs einmal versagen sollte. Wären sie richtig getakelt gewesen, dann hätte es die anderen Masten vermutlich gleich mit umgerissen. Dieser Magier wusste zweifelsohne, was er tat. „Macht euch auf einen Kampf bereit!" donnerte Loki. „Falls sie uns nicht gleich entern, dann entern wir sie."  
„Aye, Käpt'n!" stimmen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig ein.

Loki fühlte, wie die Naglfar an Tempo gewann und näher auf die Zuflucht zukam. Der Motor war zwar kaum zu hören zwischen dem Lärm, den seine Crew beim Laden der Kanonen machte, und dem schrillen Gekreische der Eisbrut, aber Loki spürte ihn wie seinen eigenen Herzschlag, der ebenfalls Fahrt aufnahm. Es war der erste Kampf auf hoher See seit Jahren und er hoffte, dass seine Crew noch immer in Form war. Neben den Zwillingen Geri und Freki waren die einzigen Kämpfer auf dem Schiff die Charr vom Rauch-Trupp, der ehemalige Albtraumhöfling Velyn, und Loki selbst. Er hatte mehr als genug Gründe, der Eisbrut den Garaus zu machen. Jormag und seine Diener würden es bereuen, ihn getäuscht zu haben: Auge um Auge. Die Kanonen der Naglfar waren nun in Reichweite der gekenterten Zuflucht. „Petyr, mach dich bereit!" rief Loki seinem Steuermann zu und beobachtete den Elementarmagier der Eisbrut, der vermutlich den Angriff abwartete. „Velyn!" rief Loki aus vollen Lungen und wartete geduldig darauf, dass der Sylvari sich zu ihm gesellte. Wenige Sekunden später stand dieser bereits neben ihm, das Gewehr schussbereit in den Händen. Wenn seine Crew eines war, dann schnell... und meistens auch zuverlässig. Der Sylvari war nicht besonders groß im Vergleich zu den anderen Gestalten auf der Naglfar, aber seine fast schwarze Haut und das orangefarbene Leuchten in seinen Augen machten diesen Umstand wett, wenn es darum ging, furchteinflößend zu wirken. Velyn ging bereits kurz nach seinem Erwachen zu den Lautlosen, da er seinen eigenen Weg suchen wollte. Dieser führte ihn erst zum Albtraumhof, von dem er sich jedoch schnell abwandte, bis er im Maguuma-Dschungel schließlich auf Loki traf, dem er sein Leben verdankte. Seine scharfen Augen machten ihn sowohl als Ausguck als auch als Schützen zu einem wertvollen Teil der Crew. „Eisbrut?" bemerkte der Sylvari mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verachtung. „Interessant... Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob sie so viel einstecken können wie die Mordrem."  
„Konzentrier dich auf den Norn da ganz oben. Wenn er zu zaubern anfängt, dann puste ihm den Schädel weg." wies Loki ihn an. Velyn nickte und stütze sein Scharfschützengewehr an der Reling ab. „Ach, und zur Not verpass ihm 'ne Kugel extra... nur um sicher zu gehen." fügte Loki hinzu. Die Naglfar war nun mit der Steuerbordseite direkt gegenüber von der Zuflucht. Eine volle Breitseite würde diese ohne Mühe in einen Haufen Eiswürfel verwandeln und die Eisbrut zurück auf den Meeresgrund schicken. Loki beobachtete den Magier auf dem Eisberg, der im Moment abzuwarten schien, was Loki als nächstes tun würde. Dieser zog seinen Rapier und hob ihn in die Luft. Er war sich sicher, dass der Elementarmagier ihn gut sehen konnte.  
„MACHT EUCH BEREIT!" brüllte er laut und deutlich. Velyn sah durch das Visier, wie der Elementarmagier seinen Stab mit beiden Händel festhielt und auf dem Boden verankerte, den Kopf beinahe demütig gesenkt. Als seine Lippen sich rührten, drückte Velyn ab. Gleich nachdem Loki den Schuss hörte, nahm er seinen Atem zusammen und spannte den Brustkorb an.  
„FEUER!"  
Das Donnern von zehn 32-Pfündern hallte über das Wasser und die gewaltigen Kanonenkugeln sausten direkt auf die ehemalige Kodan-Zuflucht zu, bereit, sie auseinander zu nehmen. Das triumphierende Lächeln auf Lokis Gesicht verblasste, als er sah, was kurz vor dem Aufprall geschah: Etwa hundert Meter vor der Zuflucht schienen die Kugeln in eine Art dünnen Nebel einzutauchen, der diese mit einer dicken Schicht aus Eis überzog und abbremste. Eine Haaresbreite vor der Zuflucht schlugen sie in der Wasseroberfläche ein wie nasse Säcke und hinterließen nichts außer ein paar Fontänen.  
„Verdammt nochmal! Velyn, was ist los? Hast du verfehlt?" brüllte Loki fassungslos und hätte vor Wut glatt seinen Rapier über Bord werfen können.  
„Nein, das ist ausgeschlossen." antwortete Velyn ruhig, aber verwirrt. „Das hätte ein glatter Kopfschuss sein müssen. Er muss die Kugel irgendwie... abgelenkt haben. Vielleicht klappt es ja mit den Sprengkugeln besser."  
„Na worauf wartest du dann noch? Und sorg besser dafür, dass er sie diesmal nicht _ablenkt_!"  
Der Sylvari lud nach und feuerte ein zweites Mal, direkt zwischen die Augen, doch es geschah nichts. Genau wie die Kanonenkugeln wurde die Patrone in Eis verwandelt und abgebremst, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte. Um die Zuflucht schien sich ein hauchdünner, mit bloßen Auge kaum erkennbarer Nebel zu bilden, der sich langsam über die Wasseroberfläche legte. Der Schütze teilte seine Beobachtung den anderen an Deck mit, während die Zuflucht in immer dichteren Dunst gehüllt wurde. Loki war sich sicher, dass eine weitere Breitseite reine Munitionsverschwendung wäre. „Sie wollen uns also in ihren magischen Nebel locken, die Hunde!" stellte er zornig fest und ärgerte sich, dass die Naglfar nicht ebenfalls einen Elementarmagier an Bord hatte. „Dann schluck deinen Stolz runter und lass uns abhauen!" fuhr ihn Kleinfinger an. „Wir haben eins der schnellsten Schiffe in Tyria. Die haben einen beschissenen Eisberg!"  
„Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, Kleinfinger: Die haben auch einen beschissenen Magier! Und wir hauen nicht ab, bis ich dem gezeigt habe was passiert, wenn man mein Schiff angreift! Also zieh dich warm an. Volle Kraft voraus!"  
„Das... kann nicht dein ernst sein! Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?" brüllte der Steuermann außer sich. „Nein, bei dem Wahnsinn mach ich nicht mit! Du spinnst doch!"  
Loki stellte sich ganz nah neben Kleinfinger und beugte sich vor, um ihm direkt ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Dann nimm die Griffel vom Steuerrad. Oder du steuerst jetzt endlich auf diesen Eisberg zu, damit wir ihn mit unserem Rammsporn spalten und diese verdammte Eisbrut auf den Meeresgrund schicken können. Also, was darf es sein?"  
Kleinfinger bebte beinahe vor Wut und blickte Loki völlig unverständlich an, aber er umklammerte das Steuerrad und lenkte die Naglfar direkt auf den Nebel zu. „Wenn wir draufgehen, dann schwöre ich dir, dass ich dich in den Nebeln finden und gleich nochmal umbringen werde!"  
„Geht doch. Und gerade dachte ich, du hättest dir deine Eier abgefroren."  
„Du kannst mich mal." murmelte Petyr genervt. „Erst Orr, und jetzt das hier..."  
„Ach, hör auf zu jammern. Eve, kannst du uns abschirmen? Ich weiß, ich weiß: Du bist eine Mesmerin und keine Elementarmagierin, aber Magie ist Magie... hab ich recht?"  
Eve schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Das könnte nicht ferner von der Wahrheit entfernt sein. Aber versuchen kann ich es dennoch. Wenn das hier gut ausgeht, schuldest du mir noch mindestens eine Flache Elonierwein."  
„Abgemacht! Los geht's!"

Eve machte sich bereit und schirmte die Naglfar mit einer Kuppel aus magentafarbenem Licht ab, während das Schiff den eisigen Nebel durchbrach, durch den kein einziger Strahl Sonnenlicht zu dringen schien. Daher konnte man kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen, und Loki bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass dies nicht die beste Idee gewesen war, die er je gehabt hatte. Zugegeben hatte er nur selten gute Ideen, aber die schlechten endeten dafür meistens doch noch gut für ihn. Manchmal vertraute er schon fast auf sein Glück... und auf das ein oder andere Ass im Ärmel. Der Motor lief auf Hochtouren und das Schiff glitt mit einer Geschwindigkeit durch das Wasser, von der die meisten Segelschiffe nur hätten träumen können – selbst die mit Elementarmagier an Bord. Trotz des Innern wollte Loki, dass die Naglfar nach außen hin den Anschein eines Segelschiffs erweckte, im Gegensatz zu den metallenen Dampfern der Charr. Der Motor der Naglfar war eine tollkühne Mischung aus Charr- und Asura-Technologie, die auf Brennstoffe wie Kohle verzichtete. Wie genau es funktionierte, was Loki ein Rätsel, aber es war ihm egal solange er Techniker hatte, die sich darum kümmerten. Wovon er weitaus mehr verstand war der Rammsporn am Bug des Schiffs, der die groben Züge eines Rabenschnabels besaß. Mit diesem hatte er vermutlich bereits mehr Schiffe versenkt als mit den Kanonen der Nagflar, und dass bisher ohne fatale Schäden am eigenen Schiff davonzutragen. Nicht umsonst spielte seine Crew eine wichtige Rolle im Kampf gegen Zhaitans Untotenflotte. Nachdem Mordremoth den Großteil der Luftschiffe des Pakts vom Himmel geholt hatte, fühlte sich Loki in seiner Überzeugung bestätigt, dass der einzige Ort für ein Schiff nach dem Hafen das Wasser sein sollte. Die Crew wartete gebannt – und vorbereitet – auf den Aufprall, der die Zuflucht im besten Falle in mehrere Teile spalten, und im schlimmsten Falle ihren eigenen Untergang bedeuteten würde. Kaum hatten sie den Nebel betreten, spürten sie trotz Eves magischer Barriere eine Kälte, die ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ – noch weitaus schlimmer als die Sturmböe, die der Magier der Eisbrut auf sie entfesselte hatte. Loki, die Zwillinge Geri und Freki sowie die Charr fröstelten leicht, doch der Rest der Crew an Deck – Eve, Petyr und Velyn – konnten kaum einen Atemzug nehmen, ohne dass die kalte Luft ihnen die Lungen zuschnürte und brannte, als hätten sie Feuer geschluckt. Eves Beine schlackerten und sie hatte Mühe, den Schutzschild aufrecht zu halten, doch sie hielt weiter durch. Petyr hielt das Steuerrad fest umklammert, auch wenn er glaubte, sich die Finger in wenigen Augenblicken abzufrieren. „Ich glaube, das war die dämlichste Idee, die du bisher hattest, Käpt'n." meinte Velyn, der einfach nur die Lippen bewegen wollte, da er glaubte, ihm würde ansonsten der Mund zufrieren.  
„Noch dämlicher als das eine Mal, wo ich ein Seil um den Mast von diesem Totenschiff gebunden und es an unserem Heck fest gemacht hab, um deren Mast abzureißen?" entgegnete Loki.  
„Na gut, das einmal ausgenommen. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass gleich das ganze Totenschiff kentert? Rückblickend betrachtet war es ein voller Erfolg."  
„Zu schade nur, dass Untote schlecht im Ertrinken sind. Leider gilt das selbe vermutlich für Eisbrut."  
„Und leider nicht für uns."  
Plötzlich ging die Unterhaltung in einem tosenden Lärm unter, als der Nebel wie ein Sturm um die Naglfar herum raste und peitschend auf den Schutzschild der Mesmerin einschlug. Eve sank ächzend auf die Knie, aber presste die Zähne fest zusammen und trotzte dem Einfluss mit ihrer gesamten Kraft. Doch die Magie des Eisbrut-Magiers war zu stark. Sie konnte das Schiff nicht länger von dem Nebel abschirmen, der die Naglfar beinahe zu verschlingen drohte. Noch ahnte sie nicht, dass die wahre Magie in Wirklichkeit nicht von außen, sondern aus dem Innern des Schiffs kam. Der Elementarmagier war sich dessen bewusst, da der Nebel kaum mehr als ein Taschenspielertrick war. Und als der Schutzschild von Eve sich aufzulösen begann, da hob der Svanir den Stab mit dem Totem vom Boden, woraufhin sich die gesamte Nebelfront ebenfalls erhob und zu einer Wolke geballt über der Naglfar schwebte. Einen kurzen Moment sah Loki, wie das Schiff direkt auf den Eisberg zuraste und vielleicht noch knapp dreißig Meter entfernt war. Er machte sich auf den Aufprall bereit und betete zu Rabe, dass sein Schiff ihn überstehen würde. Aber dann ließ der Magier den Stab mit dem Totem nach unten fahren, als würde er ihn direkt auf das Schiff rammen wollen. Loki ahnte, was als nächstes geschehen würde, und wollte sich im letzten Moment unter Deck flüchten, doch dann sah er die Mesmerin, die auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Decks kniete und nach Luft rang. Er eilte hinüber, um ihr aufzuhelfen, als plötzlich eine kleine Gestalt an seinem Bein vorbei huschte, die wild mit den Armen fuchtelte. „Auf den Boden!" kreischte sie und drückte auf einen Knopf an ihrem silbernen Handschuh. Sekunden später krachte der Nebel wie eine Faust auf das Schiff, doch zerbrach einige Meter über dem Deck, wie als ob er auf eine unsichtbare Decke treffen würde. Die Naglfar bebte und die Crew wurde unsanft auf dem Deck umher geschleudert. Zwei der Charr fielen jaulend von Bord.  
Loki rappelte sich auf, doch er brauchte einen Moment, bis er überhaupt verarbeitet hatte, was passiert war. Die Asura neben ihm lief wie wild auf dem Deck umher, als würde sie sich vergewissern wollen, dass es den Angriff heil überstanden hatte. „Es hat funktioniert!" jubelte sie. „Ha! Nehmt das, ihr primitiven Frostbeulen!"  
„Gaige, was bei den Nebeln machst du an Deck?" fuhr Loki sie an. „Geh zurück in den..." wollte er ihr befehlen, doch plötzlich stellte sich Eve, noch immer schwer atmend, zwischen ihn und die Asura.  
„Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast: Sie hat uns gerade das Leben gerettet." klärte sie ihn auf. „Danke übrigens, Gaige. Das war wirklich in letzter Sekunde."  
Loki starrte sprachlos zwischen den beiden hin und her und seufzte völlig überfordert. „Tut mir leid, Kleines. Dann muss auch ich mich wohl bei dir bedanken. Aber hier oben ist es zu gefährlich."  
„Gefährlich? Ich war in Arah, in den Magusfällen und in mehr Asura-Laboratorien, als du überhaupt zählen kannst!" entgegnete die Asura beleidigt. „Also erzähl mir nichts von Gefahr. Ich weiß, wie man sich verteidigt... und Dinge in die Luft jagt. Oder verbrennt. Oder -"  
„Ok, ok, schon gut! Ich glaube dir." unterbrach sie Loki. „Aber – warum verdammt nochmal stehen wir still? Wir haben den Eisberg noch nicht mal angekratzt!"  
„Die haben uns das Wasser unterm Rumpf eingefroren, die Scheißkerle!" brüllte Petyr über die Reling gelehnt.  
„He, mach mal halblang. Wir haben Damen an Bord." mahnte ihn Loki, doch Kleinfinger ignorierte ihn. „Moment, sie haben was?!" rief der Norn entsetzt und lehnte sich ebenfalls über die Reling, nur um festzustellen, dass der Steuermann die Wahrheit gesagt hatte: Dort, wo der Nebel am Schiff entlang geprallt war, hatte er es mit Eis überzogen und auch das Wasser im Umkreis von einigen Metern eingefroren. Das Ächzen des Motors war nun deutlich zu hören, und es war kein angenehmes Geräusch.  
„Sie haben uns also festgesetzt. Na schön. Macht euch bereit, Männer! Gleich wimmelt es hier oben von Eisbrut!" rief Loki und wies die Crew an, sich in Stellung zu bringen. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon ragten die ersten vereisten Klauen über die Reling, als die Kodan an Bord kletterten.  
Die eisblauen Krallen schimmerten im Licht der Sonne, die nun, da der magische Nebel verschwunden war, ihr Licht auf das Deck der Naglfar warf, das schon bald von Blut getränkt sein würde. Loki feuerte zielsicher auf einen der ersten Eisbrut-Kodan, die sich mit unnatürlichem Gebrüll auf die Mannschaft stürzten. Er entlud seine inzwischen altmodischen, aber immer zuverlässigen Steinschlosspistolen auf drei der Kodan, die dem Kugelhagel nichts entgegen setzen konnten. Velyn konzentrierte sich auf die Nachzügler, die gerade am Klettern waren. Doch der Schwarm der Drachendiener, die nun einen Weg zum Schiff über das gefrorene Wasser hatten, schien nahezu endlos zu sein. Und noch immer kein Zeichen von ihrem Magier, der nach dem Nebel einfach spurlos verschwunden war. Bis jetzt war das Deck noch leicht zu halten, doch für jeden Gegner, den die Crew zu Fall brachte, kletterten oder sprangen mindestens zwei neue an Bord. Die Charr kämpften wie immer mit der eisernen Disziplin, die man ihnen bereits im Farahr beigebracht hatte, aber auch mit der Verwegenheit waschechter Seemänner, und so stürmten sie der Eisbrut ebenfalls mit einem grollendem Gebrüll entgegen, das selbst das Donnern der Pistolen und Gewehre übertönte. Loki spürte, wie die Kampfeslust wieder in seinen Körper kehrte, bis in die Fingerspitzen. Er steckte seine Pistolen zurück in die Halfter am Gürtel – nur einer unter vielen an seinem karmesinroten Ledermantel – und zückte seinen Rapier: Ein langes Stoßschwert mit dünner, schmaler Klinge, das er einem berüchtigten Geisterpiraten gestohlen hatte, der damit ohnehin nichts mehr anfangen konnte. Loki eilte zu Geri und Freki, die mit Hammer und Axt die Eisbrut zermürbten und sie über Bord warfen, um die nächsten daran zu hindern, am Rumpf empor zu klettern. „Weiter so! Haltet sie in Schach!" motivierte sie Loki und zückte in Windeseile ein Messer von seinem Wams, das er mit Schwung nach einem Kodan warf, der gerade einen der Charr packte und von Bord zerren wollte. Das Messer blieb zwischen seinen Augen stecken und ließ ihn zurück auf den gefrorenen Boden krachen. Die anderen Charr fällten die Diener von Jormag im Sekundentakt, doch ihre schiere Anzahl würde auf lange Sicht zu einem Problem werden, besonders da ihr Anführer sich noch immer irgendwo versteckt hatte. Eve fragte sich ständig, ob das alles ein ungeschickter Zufall war, oder ob die Zuflucht womöglich nicht ohne Grund in der Nähe der Naglfar umher getrieben war. Noch immer spürte sie die Präsenz des Elementarmagiers... zumindest glaubte sie das. Es war nur ein schwer zu deutendes Gespür, das oftmals nicht mehr als Aufregung oder ein Nebeneffekt des Zauberns war. Doch ihr Gefühl hatte sie nur selten getäuscht, sonst wäre sie vermutlich niemals in ihrer Position angelangt. Aber selbst das hier war ihr im Moment lieber als die Intrigen am Hof von Götterfels und die Bankette und Feste der Adligen, von denen sich einer für wichtiger hielt als der andere. Die Mesmerin half bei der Verteidigung und nutzte ihre Magie auf beiden Seiten, sowohl zur Unterstützung der Mannschaft als auch im Angriff, mit beeindruckender Effizienz. Mehr als einmal zählte Loki mindestens drei Kopien von ihr, die die Eisbrut ablenkten und es einmal sogar schafften, dass einer der Kodan im Sturmangriff von Bord fiel und dabei seinen Kameraden gleich mitriss.  
Die Zwillinge Geri und Freki schienen gerade erst in Fahrt zu kommen, und gerade rechtzeitig, da inzwischen die gesamte Reling von Eisbrut wimmelte, und auch immer mehr von ihnen schafften es an Deck. Loki durchbohrte die Brust von einem, der mit den eingefrorenen Krallen nach ihm griff, mit seinem Rapier, stieß ihn von Bord, während er mit der anderen Hand seine Pistole auf einen am anderen Ende des Decks abfeuerte. Geri warf seine Axt nach einem verdorbenen Norn, dessen verrotteter und eingefrorener Körper von einer Schicht Algen bedeckt war. Die Axt steckte ihm im halb abgetrennten Hals, doch er schlurfte noch immer weiter auf Freki zu, der von vier Kodan umringt wurde. Einer der Charr half ihm aus und feuerte auf einen von ihnen, doch er erwischte ihn nur mit einem Streifschuss, da seine Pranken zitterten. Velyn kam zur Hilfe, doch feuerte nicht, bis die Waffe des Kodan kurz vor Freki's Kopf war. Im letzten Moment zerfetzte die Kugel den Kopf der Bestie und erwischte auch die, die dahinter stand. Die anderen beiden Kodan wurden plötzlich in einen Flammenkegel gehüllt, der sie so heiß war, dass er sie in eine Mischung aus Asche und Schmelzwasser verwandelte. Gaige jubelte innerlich und stellte ihren Flammenwerfer auf Luftausstoß, womit sie zwei weitere verdorbene Kodan und einen Quaggan über Bord fegte. „Ha! Noch einer für mich! Wie viele hast du, Käpt'n?" rief sie Loki zu, der gerade jedoch mit einem weiteren Eisbrut-Norn beschäftigt war. Dieser jedoch schien beinahe durchsichtig zu sein und wirkte, als wäre er vollständig aus Eis, das nur noch von außen die Züge eines Norn hatte, doch die Rippen und der Schädel ließen ihn wie ein Skelett aus Eis wirken. Loki stach mit dem Rapier zu, doch das Monster wich zurück und schlug mit einem seiner Arme auf ihn ein. Loki duckte sich unter dem Arm hinweg, manövrierte sich hinter die Eisbrut und zückte in derselben Bewegung einen seiner beiden Dolche, deren Klinge schwarz und wie ein langer Rabenschnabel geformt war, mit leicht nach unten gekrümmter Spitze. Er rammte der Kreatur den Dolch von hinten durch den Skelettschädel, doch die Kreatur schien nicht das geringste zu merken und griff nach dem Norn. Die Klauen bohrten sich in Lokis Schulter, doch sie hinterließen keine Wunden, sonder Erfrierungen, die schrecklich brannten. Stöhnend rammte Loki die Kreatur mit besagter Schulter zu Boden, wo ein Teil von ihr in hunderte Splitter zerschellte. Das Biest kreischte grell auf, doch Loki zertrümmerte den Schädel mit einem seiner Stiefel und machte seinem Leid eine Ende.

Als er kurz eine Sekunde verschnaufte, sah er Eve und Gaige, die zusammen gegen einen Eisbrut-Kodan kämpften, der gut zwei Köpfe größer und auch weitaus breiter als die anderen war und eine Art zeremonielle Rüstung zu tragen schien. Loki hatte das ein oder andere Mal mit den Kodan zu tun gehabt, und diese außergewöhnliche Rüstung erkannte er selbst unter dem dunklen Eis, von dem sie bedeckt war. Es war die Rüstung einer Stimme von Koda, den spirituellen Anführern der Kodan, die sich gemeinsam mit den Klauen um die Zuflucht und deren Bewohner kümmerten und dafür sorgten, dass sie im Gleichgewicht blieb, dem Grundsatz nachdem alle Kodan lebten. Es gab immer nur ein Paar von Stimme und Klaue, und sobald einer von beiden starb oder verschwand, legte der anderen seine Pflichten nieder. Manche von ihnen waren so sehr miteinander verbunden, dass sie der Verlust des anderen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Diese Stimme von Koda schien völlig in einen Wutrausch verfallen zu sein und schlug völlig willkürlich um sich auf fast alles, das sich bewegte, während sie kläglich brüllte und aufheulte. Gaige war klein genug, um sich vor dem Hammer wegzuducken, der jedoch größer war als ihr eigener Körper und sie mit einem Treffer vermutlich in hohem Bogen von Deck hätte befördern können. Eve nutzte die blinde Wut des Kodan aus und versuchte, sie mit ihren Klonen von ihnen weg zu locken. Ihr ausgeklügelter Plan zahlte sich schnell aus, als die Stimme in weitem Bogen mit dem Hammer ausholte und drei ihrer eigenen Leute niederschmetterte. Plötzlich hielt der Kodan jedoch inne und schien in eine Art Trance zu verfallen, in der er sich nicht einmal wehrte. Velyn bemerkte ihn und sah in ihm ein leichtes Ziel, doch er konnte nicht abfeuern da der Charr, der ihm den Rücken gedeckt hatte, mit abgerissenem Kopf neben dem Hauptmast lag, wo seine Kameraden die Eisbrut zurück drängte, die unter Deck zu gelangen versuchte. Velyn zertrümmerte mit dem Gewehrkolben den Schädel eines untoten Norn, der sich kreischend auf ihn zubewegte. Eve bemerkte, dass der seltsame Kodan plötzlich schwer atmete, doch sich verwirrt umsah, als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht. Er bemerkte die Mesmerin und sah sie mit glasigen, blau schimmerten Augen an, bevor er mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu marschierte. Er öffnete den Mund, aus dem ein langer, klagender Seufzer entwich. Es klang wie ein Flehen, doch bald wurde es sogar so deutlich, dass sie einzelne Worte verstehen konnte.  
„_Das Eis... das dunkle, ewige Eis. Mein Geist ist gefangen, im Auge des Sturms. Ich bitte Euch, befreit ihn. Die Klaue... die... KLAAAUEEE!"  
_Auf halber Höhe zu Eve, die ihr wie gebannt zugehört hatte, schien die Stimme plötzlich wieder in Rage zu verfallen und brüllte wie wahnsinnig. Bevor Eve sich wieder fassen konnte, war der Kodan mit nur einem Satz bei ihr und drohte, sie zu zermalmen, doch plötzlich bohrten sich einige Kugeln durch seine Brust. Auf dem Oberdeck, hinter dem Steuerrad, stand Petyr und lud seine Pistole nach. „Danken könnt Ihr mir später!" rief er voller Häme zu Eve hinunter, die kurz zum Dank mit dem Kopf nickte. Der Kampf verlagerte sich langsam auf die Mitte des Decks in Richtung Heck, wo die Luke zum Innenraum war. Die Eisbrut schien nicht nur die Mannschaft der Naglfar ausrotten zu wollen, sondern wollte offenbar auch das Schiff durchkämmen. Eve war sich nicht sicher, doch sie fühlte wieder ein seltsames Gefühl, eine Welle von Magie, die ihr eine Gänsehaut verlieh. Sie glaubte nun, sie käme von Richtung Heck, wo das Oberdeck war... und Lokis Kajüte. Plötzlich beschlich sie die Befürchtung, dass die Magie tatsächlich von der Kajüte ausging. Von der Glasvitrine, in der das Horn von Romke lag, das von Jormags Dienern verdorben worden war. Sie wollte nach Loki sehen, doch dieser eilte zu Gaige, die von einem Kodan mit einem Tritt unsanft zu Boden geschleudert wurde, als plötzlich noch zwei weitere auftauchten und sie umzingelten. Loki sprang von hinten auf die Schultern des Kodan, der ihm am nächsten war, und rammte ihn mit voller Wucht den Dolch in den Schädel. Dann stieß er sich ab, während er den Dolch wieder herauszog, drehte sich in einem Salto und griff nach dem zweiten Dolch. Mit gekreuzten Klingen landete er elegant direkt vor dem zweiten Kodan und trennte ihm die Kopf von den Schultern. Er ließ die Dolche kreisen, bevor er sie wegsteckte und in der selben Handbewegung zwei scharfe, lange Wurfmesser zückte, die er zwischen die Finger nahm und sie in einer halben Umdrehung auf den letzten Kodan hinter ihm schleuderte. Er traf nicht nur diesen tödlich, sondern auch einen anderen weiter hinten, der gerade Geri flankieren wollte. Loki half Gaige auf, die aus dem Staunen kaum heraus kam.  
„Boah, das war der Hammer! Wie machst du das bei deinem Gew... ich meine, deiner Größe?"  
Loki überhörte den Teil mit dem Gewicht und klopfte ihr ganz leicht mit zwei Fingern auf den Rücken. „Viel Übung. Gaige, kannst du uns irgendwie hier wegbekommen? Du kennst dich doch so gut mit Feuer und Bomben aus!" fragte Loki hoffnungsvoll. Gaige überlegte kurz, doch ihr gefiel der Vorschlag.  
„Könnte funktionieren. Das Eis sah nicht sonderlich dick aus. Aber da unten wimmelt es nur so von den Dingern!" meinte sie schaudernd.  
„Keine Sorge, wir decken dir den Rücken. Aber pass trotzdem auf dich auf." bat Loki sie etwas besorgt. Gaige strahlte und nickte zuversichtlich.  
„Aye, Käpt'n! Ich werd dich nicht enttäuschen."  
Loki rief Velyn und Eve zu sich, um sie in seinen Plan einzuweihen. Der Sylvari nickte und ging in Position, doch Eve schien zu zögern. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das funktioniert?" fragte sie skeptisch. „Du gehst ein hohes Risiko ein, Gaige."  
Die Asura stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und reckte den Kopf hoch. „Ich weiß, aber es _wird_ sich auszahlen! Meine Pläne gehen immer auf." versicherte sie ihnen. „Naja, zumindest in Flammen..." fügte sie vor sich hin murmelnd hinzu. Loki atmete tief durch.  
„Versuch bitte, den Schaden am Schiff so gering wie möglich zu halten. Diese vermaledeiten Eisklotze haben schon den ganzen Rumpf mit Kratzern übersät."

Der Norn band Gaige ein Seil um die Taille, das für die zierliche Asura jedoch schwer wie Blei war. Sie stellte sich auf die Reling und machte sich ein Bild von der Lage. Noch immer kamen die Kodan und die andere Eisbrut von der Zuflucht über das gefrorene Wasser zur Naglfar gestürmt, doch ihr Strom schien langsam abzureißen, da sich ihre Reihen offenbar lichteten. Der Kampf schien im Moment zu Gunsten ihrer Mannschaft zu laufen. Doch die Charr hatten bereits einige Verluste eingebüßt und auch einer der Norn-Zwillinge hatte eine klaffende Wunde am Oberkörper, doch er kämpfte Seite an Seite mit seinem Bruder weiter. Loki entfesselte einen Kugelhagel auf die Eisbrut, die an der Steuerbordseite an der Naglfar empor klomm, um eine Schneise zu schlagen durch die Gaige nach unten gelangen konnte. Velyn kam ihm jedoch meistens zuvor mit unglaublicher Präzision und Schnelligkeit. Loki hielt immer seine Flanke im Blick und vergewisserte sich, dass die Eisbrut von der anderen Seite das Deck nicht überrannte. „Velyn! Hilf dem Charr da drüben mal!" brüllte Loki, laut genug um das Donnern der Feuerwaffen und das Klirren der Schwerter und Äxte zu übertönen. Der Sylvari drehte sich um und sah den Charr, dessen Fell vom Blut bereits rot leuchtete und verklebt war. Er wurde von einem Eisbrut-Kodan und einem Eisbrut-Norn in die Mangel genommen und hatte bereits Mühe, nur aufrecht zu stehen. Ein Augenblinzeln später brach die Eisbrut vor dem Charr zusammen, der dem Schützen dankbar zunickte und die nächste Welle Eisbrut abwartete. Eve konzentrierte sich und formte einen großen, durchsichtigen Zweihänder, der in purpurnen Farben schimmerte und wie ein Pendel über die Eisbrut fegte, die den Rumpf nach oben kletterte. Die Trugbild-Waffe glitt durch sie hindurch wie durch Wasser und brachte sie zu Fall. Sie lenkte das Trugbild mit den Händen, und als die Eisbrut am Boden wieder nach oben zu klettern versuchte, streckte sie beide Hände nach vorne aus, als wolle sie jemanden von sich weg stoßen. Der Zweihänder krachte auf die Eisbrut, brach wie ein Spiegel auseinander und fegte die Drachendiener über die gefrorene Wasseroberfläche hinweg. Gaige, die einige Sprengladungen vorbereitet hatte, die nicht ganz so viel Sprengkraft besaßen, dafür aber umso heißer brannten, nutzte die Gelegenheit und kletterte den Rumpf entlang nach unten, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Eisbrut. Für sie war es zwar ein weitaus längerer Weg nach unten, doch sie fand genug Kanten und Risse in der Außenhülle, um sich daran festzuhalten und kletterte schnell und geschickt nach unten. Einzig und allein das schwere Seil um ihren Körper bereitete ihr Schwierigkeiten, doch für den Rückweg würde sie es vermutlich noch brauchen. Sie war bereits fast unten und war bereit, das letzte Stück zu springen. Plötzlich schrie sie auf, als eine eiskalte Hand sie packte, die aus dem Innern des Schiffs kam. Durch ein großes Loch im Rumpf knurrte sie ein Norn an, der nur noch aus Muskeln und Knochen bestand, die in dickes Eis gehüllt waren. Loki hörte sie, doch er konnte nur die Hand der Eisbrut sehen und wollte Gaige bereits am Seil wieder nach oben ziehen, doch diese rammte ihre Faust in dem silbernen Handschuh durch den großen Riss und zerschmetterte den Brustkorb des Eisbrut-Norn vollständig. Dann drehte sie den hinteren Teil des Handschuhs leicht und stieß sich vom Rumpf ab, woraufhin sie dank ihrer Stiefel federleicht auf der vereisten Wasseroberfläche landete. Sie atmete kurz erleichtert auf und drückte auf das eigenartige, silberne Stirnband, das sie trug. Ein durchsichtiges, rötliches Visier klappte daraus hervor, mit dem sie das Eis nach Schwachstellen absuchte, um die Brücke zwischen der Naglfar und der Kodan-Zuflucht zu sprengen. Loki, Velyn und Eve hielten die Eisbrut in Schach, die die Asura bemerkten, während sie die Sprengladungen anbrachte. Von der anderen Seite jedoch kamen weiterhin Gegner an Bord geklettert, die langsam den Charr-Trupp Mann für Mann auseinander nahmen. Geri und Freki waren unter Deck gedrängt worden, wo sie die Eisbrut weiterhin bekämpften, doch auf engem Raum hatten die Zwillinge, die ihren Kampfstil bis zur Perfektion aufeinander abgestimmt hatten, einen erheblichen Vorteil gegen die Horden der Drachendiener. Der Steuermann Petyr oben hinter dem Steuerrad wartete noch immer darauf, dass die Asura das Schiff frei sprengte, damit sie von hier verschwinden konnten, und griff nur selten direkt in den Kampf ein. Doch er hatte einen guten Überblick und der Großteil der Eisbrut wurde getötet, bevor sie ihn bemerken konnten. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine kleine, helle Dunstwolke am Horizont, die sich ziemlich schnell dem Deck näherte. Er richtete seine Pistole auf den Nebel, aber wartete ab. Die Gestalt im Nebel kam direkt auf ihn zu.  
„In Euch herrscht Zwietracht, Mensch. Ihr wollt diesen Ort einfach nur verlassen, nicht wahr?" flüsterte die Stimme, deren Klang genauso eisig war wie der Nebel, in den sie gehüllt war. „Aber Ihr steht in seiner Schuld, auch wenn Ihr ihn in Wahrheit hasst."  
Petyr ahnte, von wem die Stimme sprach, und sie hatte mit jedem Wort recht. „Aber vielleicht werden wir uns einig..." meinte die Stimme.  
„Ich höre."

Loki zählte seine Wurfmesser: Er hatte noch genau zwölf. Sein Mantel war stets von oben bis unten gespickt mit ihnen – manche von ihnen nicht ganz so gut sichtbar wie andere. Einmal hatte er sogar eines in seinem Bart versteckt, nur für alle Fälle. Auf lange Reichweite waren Wurfmesser zwar nicht so effektiv wie Pistolen, aber sie waren völlig geräuschlos, und man konnte mehrere von ihnen gleichzeitig werfen. Diese Technik hatte Loki von einem alten Mann aus Götterfels gelernt, der laut eigener Aussage aus einer fernen Stadt namens „Kaineng" stammte. Er lernte ihn in einer heruntergekommenen Spelunke kennen, deren Stammkunden jene Leute waren, die sich nirgendwo sonst hätten blicken lassen können. Loki wies Velyn mit einigen Handzeichen an, die linke Gruppe Eisbrut zu nehmen, die sich der Asura näherten. Eve stiftete Verwirrung, indem sie einige Illusionen inmitten der Eisbrut erschuf, und brachte die Eisbrut damit dazu, sich gegenseitig anzugreifen. Loki zückte die Wurfmesser, fokussierte seinen Blick auf die restlichen vier verdorbenen Kodan, die weiter auf die Naglfar zu stürmten, und blendete alles andere vollkommen aus. Mit einer flüssigen, aber kräftigen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk schleuderte er die Messer nach unten. Einen Augenblick später fielen die Kodan einer nach dem anderen um. „Nicht schlecht, Käpt'n. Gar nicht mal so schlecht." merkte Velyn an, doch es klang mehr wie eine sachliche Feststellung als wie ein Kompliment. Loki hatte sich an seine Direktheit bereits gewöhnt. Er sah, wie Gaige unten eine Sprengladung scharf machte, als eine große Gruppe von Eisbrut sie bemerkte und auf sie zu rannte. Eve stellte sich neben Velyn, der bereits auf einen von ihnen zielte.  
„Zielt auf den mittleren!" rief sie ihm zu. Er wandte kurz den Blick von seinem Zielfernrohr ab und warf der Mesmerin einen skeptischen Blick zu, doch dann nickte er und zielte auf den Kodan inmitten der Gruppe. Eve legte die Hand neben die Mündung von Velyns Gewehr und gab ihm den Befehl zum Feuer. Im selben Moment, in dem der Schuss zu hören war, wirkte sie einen Zauber auf die Kugel und teilte sie in vier weitere auf, die die Eisbrut sofort zu Fall brachten. Der Sylvari staunte nicht schlecht und hatte sofort eine Idee. „Meint Ihr, das würde auch mit Splittergeschossen funktionieren?"  
„Vermutlich nicht." musste ihn Eve enttäuschen. „Illusionen funktionieren nicht ganz so einfach."  
„Illusionen..." wiederholte Loki nachdenklich. „Das ist es. Kannst du ein paar Illusionen von Gaige erschaffen? Das sollte ihr noch etwas mehr Zeit verschaffen."  
„Guter Plan. Aber sie werden nicht lange andauern. Ich hoffe, sie beeilt sich." antwortete Eve. Sie konzentrierte ihren Blick auf die Asura und musterte sie, so gut sie es aus der Entfernung konnte. Sie prägte sich ihr Erscheinungsbild genaustens ein und bereitete den Zauber vor, doch plötzlich riss sie ein lautes Brüllen aus der Konzentration und beinahe von den Füßen. „Was war das?" keuchte sie.  
„Es kam von unter Deck!" rief Loki angespannt. „Die Eisbrut muss durchgebrochen sein! Ich kann Geri und Freki hier oben nicht sehen, also sind sie wohl auch da unten."  
„Ich sehe nach. Kommt ihr beiden zurecht?" fragte Eve und warf der Asura unten einen besorgten Blick zu. Loki legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Ja, keine Sorge. Ich springe da runter zu ihr wenn es sein muss." versicherte er ihr. Eve nickte und eilte die Treppen hinunter, doch sie wäre beinahe auf ihnen ausgerutscht da sie voller Blut waren. Überall lagen die Leichen der Eisbrut und einige der Charr vom Rauchtrupp, die mit zwanzig Mann den Großteil von Lokis Mannschaft bildeten. Anhand der Toten, die Eve hier unten zählte, war der Trupp nun um mindestens die Hälfte geschrumpft. Plötzlich hörte sie wieder in lautes Heulen, gefolgt von einem Knurren, das so scheußlich und furchteinflößend klang, dass ihre Beine kurz wie gelähmt waren. Der Innenraum des Schiffs war ziemlich düster, doch sie konnte zwei Gestalten erkennen. Hinten an der Holzwand lehnte einer der Norn-Zwillinge, der von Kopf bis Fuß blutüberströmt war. „Bruder... warum?" hörte sie ihn keuchen. Vor ihm türmte eine Gestalt, deren Kopf bis zur Decke reichte und die lange Arme hatte, dick wie Baumstämme, und Pfoten mit riesigen, blutgetränkten Klauen. Das Biest knurrte bedrohlich und packte den Norn am Hals. „Hörst du sie nicht, diese Stimme... Bruder?" bellte das Biest. „Du bist ein Narr, ihr Geschenk abzulehnen!"  
„Du... bist der Narr, Geri." stieß Freki hervor. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr... an die Geschichten über Svanir?"  
Der Wolf bleckte die langen Zähne. „Das tue ich, Bruder. Blut wäscht Blut!"  
Eve formte mit ihrer Hand ein Mantra, doch es war zu spät. Bevor sie es beenden konnte, riss der verwandelte Geri seinem Bruder den Kopf ab, als wäre er eine Puppe. Das Blut ergoss sich über den Boden und versickerte zwischen den Dielen. Eve keuchte entsetzt und versuchte, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Doch der Nornwolf hatte sie bereits bemerkt und warf den Kopf des Norn durch den Gang, in ihre Richtung.  
„Könnt Ihr sie fühlen, diese uralte Macht? Nein, natürlich nicht... mickriges Menschlein, heimtückisches Weib! Ihr seid genau so schwach und töricht wie mein Bruder. Ich tränke dieses Schiff mit Eurem Blut, im Namen von Jormag! HAAARRRR!"  
Geri hechtete mit aufgerissenem Maul und empor gestreckten Klauen auf Eve zu, die im letzten Moment ihren Schock überwinden konnte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwand, bevor sie hinter dem Wolf wieder auftauchte. Das Biest rappelte sich auf und drehte mit wütendem Grollen den Kopf um, so dass Eve sein geiferndes Maul erblicken konnte. Das Fell war weiß wie Schnee, von den vielen Blutspritzern abgesehen, und seine Augen flammten zornig in eisblauem Schimmer. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, schien das Leuchten stärker und das Fell hart und brüchig zu werden, als verwandle es sich in Eis. Der Nornwolf riss das Maul auf, um zu Brüllen, doch plötzlich schien die Luft um ihn herum zu Nebel zu werden. Eine Kälte breitete sich schlagartig aus, die den ganzen Innenraum einhüllte und Eve abermals die Luft raubte und die Sicht nahm. „Fühlt meinen Hauch, die ewige Kälte! Jormags Atem wird die Welt mit Frost überziehen!"  
Obwohl Eves Augen brannten und sie wenig sah, konnte sie sich auf ihr Gehör verlassen und wusste, wo Geri war. Sie ließ neben ihm ein Trugbild erscheinen, das ihn mit einem Degen attackierte. Die Bestie ließ die Krallen wütend durch die Illusion hindurch gleiten, doch sie zersprang mit einem Schrei in einem grellen Lichtblitz, der den Wolf blendete. Eve nutzte die Ablenkung, um einen Zauber zu wirken, der den Nebel im Schiff verdrängte und die Wärme in ihren Körper zurückkehren ließ. Geri kam auf allen Vieren auf die Mesmerin zu geprescht, doch als er die Krallen in ihr vergraben wollte, glitten sie durch Luft, und Eve tauchte abermals hinter ihm auf. Diesmal hatte sie den Degen fest in der Hand und zielte von der Seite auf Geris Brust. Der Wolf jedoch sprang blitzschnell zur Seite und grub seine Krallen in die Holzwand. Er stieß sich ab und weitete das Maul, um die Mesmerin zu verschlingen. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, warf die Hände nach vorne und schleuderte Geri mit einem Zauber nach hinten durch den Gang, wo er wimmernd über den Boden schlitterte. Eve verschwand keine Sekunde damit, zu verschnaufen, und teleportierte sich direkt vor ihn, während er auf der Seite lag. Sie stieß mit dem Degen direkt dort hin, wo sein Herz war. Doch Geri packte die dünne Klinge mit einer seiner Klauen und umschlang sie fest. Der Stahl färbte sich hellblau und begann im fahlen Licht zu schimmern. Das Eis wanderte bis zum Griff, wo er schließlich Eves Hand erreichte, die sich bei der Berührung vor Schmerz krümmte. Die Mesmerin schrie auf und ließ die Waffe aus der brennenden Hand fallen, die kalt und starr wurde. Der Nornwolf brüllte und stürzte sich auf sie. Mühelos riss er sie zu Boden und presste ihr mit seinem bloßen Gewicht die Luft aus dem Leib. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und keinen Zauber wirken. Er ließ die langen, eiskalten Klauen an ihrem Hals entlang gleiten und bleckte die Zähne. Nun gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Eve betete zu Lyssa für ein Wunder.

„Da hinten kommt noch eine Gruppe!" rief Loki und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass er kaum noch Munition für seine Pistolen hatte. Velyn lud die Sprengmunition in sein Präzisionsgewehr und feuerte auf die Eisbrut, während Gaige die letzte Sprengladung anbrachte. Offenbar gab es Probleme, da sie recht lange zu brauchen schien, während die Eisbrut immer näher kam. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass ihre Truppen offenbar nun doch erschöpft waren, denn es kamen keine weiteren Kodan aus der Zuflucht nach. „Fast geschafft! Nicht nachlassen!" brüllte Loki den Charr zu, die tapfer das Deck hielten. Es waren jedoch nur noch sechs von ihnen übrig, und ihre gefallenen Kameraden lagen zusammen mit der Eisbrut auf dem Deck, das bereits voller Wasser und Blut war. Velyn nahm drei weitere Kodan unten auseinander, doch auch ihm ging Schuss für Schuss die Munition aus. Plötzlich hatte Loki eine Idee, auf die er schon lange hätten kommen müssen: Die Drehbassen. Die kleinen drehbaren Kanonen am Oberdeck waren dafür da, gezielte Schüsse aus kurzer Reichweite auf die feindlichen Schiffe abzufeuern. Sie hatten jedoch nur einen begrenzten Winkel und ließen den Schützen offen für Gegenangriffe. Loki hoffte, dass noch etwas Munition übrig war, um die letzten Gruppen der Eisbrut damit aufzureiben. Als er zum Oberdeck hinauf ging, merkte er jedoch, dass sein Steuermann verschwunden war. „Kleinfinger? Kleinfinger! Petyr!" rief er, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Im Moment hatte er jedoch größere Sorgen und eilte zur Drehbasse. Er füllte sie mit einer Mischung aus Metallschrott und Wurfmessern und richtete sie auf die Eisbrut unten auf dem Wasser aus. Er stellte jedoch sofort fest, dass der Winkel noch nicht stimmte. Er riss das Geschütz wütend nach oben, doch es reichte noch immer nicht, da die Eisbrut sich immer weiter aus seinem Schussfeld bewegte. Wütend zerrte er abermals daran und trennte sie mit einem Ruck von ihrer Halterung, wobei er fast umgekippt wäre. Er hielt die Drehbasse mit etwas Mühe hoch und zielte damit auf die Gruppe verdorbener Kodan. Er feuerte, wobei ihn der Rückstoß von den Füßen holte, doch er landete einen Volltreffer. Vier Kodan wurden von der tödlichen Munition in Fetzen gerissen, doch es waren noch immer mindestens zehn von ihnen. Velyn hatte einen im Visier, als er plötzlich etwas schweres auf dem Deck aufschlagen hörte und die verängstigten Rufe einiger Charr. Loki jedoch bemerkte Gaige, die unten am Boden mit den Armen wedelte und in seine Richtung zeigte. Das musste bedeuten, dass die Sprengladungen scharf waren. Loki eilte zum Tau hinüber, um ihn mitsamt der Asura wieder an Deck zu ziehen. Velyn beobachtete das Deck, doch die Eisbrut war bereits ausgelöscht. Er konnte keinen Grund für die Aufregung der Charr erkennen, also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die letzten Nachzügler aus der Zuflucht. Loki hievte das Seil Stück für Stück nach oben, und Gaige machte sich bereit, die Ladungen zu zünden. Doch ein Teil des Seils verhakte sich plötzlich in einem Riss im Rumpf des Schiffes zwischen zwei zerbrochenen, splittrigen Holzbrettern. Loki zerrte mit einem kräftigen Ruck daran, verursachte jedoch nur noch mehr Schaden. „Nein, hör auf! Das Seil reißt gleich!" rief Gaige verängstigt nach oben. Sie sah sich nach einer Stelle um, an der sie sich festhalten konnte, doch sie war zu weit weg für ihre kurzen Arme. Sie würde springen müssen. „Halt das Seil gut fest!" rief sie Loki zu und atmete tief durch, bereit, abzuspringen. Plötzlich zerrte etwas an ihrem Fuß und riss sie nach unten. Ein Eisbrut-Kodan schlang seine Pranke um ihr Bein und ließ sie kopfüber umher baumeln. „Velyn!" brüllte Loki, doch der Schütze hatte den Kodan bereits im Visier. „Die Kleine hat hoffentlich einen Plan..." sagte er vor sich hin und drückte ab. Als die Asura spürte, wie der Kodan sie los lies, zündete sie die Sprengladungen. Drei kleine Feuerbälle erschienen am Rand des Schiffs und sprengten das Eis um den Rumpf herum. Die Hitze schmolz alles in ihrem Weg, einschließlich der restlichen Eisbrut. Die Druckwelle erwischte die Naglfar und brachte sie zum Beben. Gaige wurde von ihr erfasst und mit dem Seil umher geschleudert, jedoch genau in die richtige Richtung. Vor ihr war der Spalt im Rumpf, an dem sie schon vorher vorbei geklettert war. Das Seil riss an der beschädigten Stelle, doch die Asura konnte sich am geborstenen Holz festhalten und kletterte in das Schiff hinein. Sie bemerkte, dass der Motor nicht mehr lief und begab sich in den Maschinenraum. Sie hoffte, dass die Eisbrut noch nicht dorthin vorgedrungen war.

Loki rappelte sich auf, nachdem ihn die Explosion von den Füßen gerissen hatte, und beugte sich über die Reling, doch von Gaige war keine Spur. Er betete zu Rabe, dass sie sich ins Schiff hatte flüchten können. Doch es sah für den Moment so aus, als wäre die Eisbrut besiegt, zumindest kamen keine Kodan mehr aus der Zuflucht und auch das Wasser war ruhig. Aber Eve und die Zwillinge waren noch immer unter Deck und er hatte bis vor Kurzem dort Gebrüll gehört. Der klägliche Rest der Charr blieb wachsam, doch ihnen war bereits nach Jubeln zumute, da der Kampf für den Moment gewonnen war. Doch plötzlich huschte etwas an ihnen vorbei, wie ein Windstoß. Der Charr drehte sich um, und eine Sekunde später fiel er gurgelnd zu Boden und blieb in einer Pfütze aus Blut liegen. Loki und Velyn sahen beide, wie der Charr zu Boden ging, aber weit und breit war kein Angreifer zu sehen. Die anderen Charr stellten sich Rücken an Rücken und gingen in Verteidigungsstellung. Alle warteten gebannt darauf, dass sich der Angreifer zeigen würde, und sogleich tat er das auch. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein eisblauer Wirbel auf, der vor den Charr umher tänzelte. Zwei von ihnen rannten brüllend auf ihn los und schlugen mit den Waffen auf ihn ein, doch als sie in seine Nähe kamen, erstarrten sie augenblicklich. Einer von ihnen wurde der Länge nach gespalten, der andere verlor den Kopf. Der Wirbel wurde langsamer und nahm plötzlich Gestalt an: Das Wesen hatte zwei zerfledderte, mit Eis überzogene Flügel und einen langen, dünnen Körper ebenfalls aus Eis. Auf den Schultern saß ein Kopf mit langen, nach vorne gebogenen Hörnern und einem grässlichen Mund mit Zähnen wie ein Haifisch. Loki hatte das Ding bereits zuvor in der Horde der Eisbrut entdeckt, doch er wusste noch immer nicht, was es war, oder hätte gewesen sein können, bevor es von Jormag berührt worden war. Als Velyn darauf feuerte, verschwand das Monster wieder und tauchte plötzlich direkt vor dem Sylvari auf. Bevor er oder Loki reagieren konnten, packte es Velyn am Hals und flüsterte etwas, das wie ein Windhauch klang. Velyn verlor das Gefühl in den Gliedern und wurde langsam von von Kopf bis Fuß in Eis gehüllt, einen Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf seinem Gesicht festgefroren. Die seltsame Eisbrut ließ ihn wie eine Statue auf das Deck fallen. Loki brach in Wut aus und stieß ein Brüllen aus, als er sah, wie ein kleiner Teil des Sylvari am Boden zerschmetterte. Er zückte seine beiden Dolche und sprang mit einem gewagten Satz direkt auf das geflügelte Monster zu, während sich sein Mantel ausbreitete, als hätte er selbst ebenfalls blutrote Schwingen. Die Eisbrut rollte sich unter dem Norn hindurch, bevor dieser landete, und drehte sich beim Aufstehen um die eigene Achse, wie ein tödlicher Kreisel. Loki drehte sich erst um eine halbe Umdrehung nach links, um den ersten Angriff zu parieren, dann nach rechts, und blockte den nächsten Hieb ebenfalls ab. Die letzten drei Charr des Rauchtrupps griffen rachsüchtig in den Kampf ein, doch der Schwertkämpfer der Eisbrut blockte jeden Schlag mit unnatürlicher Sicherheit und Schnelligkeit ab. Der Kampf zog sich über das gesamte Deck: Hier ein Hieb von der Axt des einen Charr, von der anderen Seite das Schwert des anderen. Der dritte Charr schlug mit seinen entleerten Pistolen auf ihn ein, während Loki in mit schnellen und tiefen Hieben aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen wollte. Doch der geflügelte Schwertkämpfer blockte die Axt, schlitzte dem anderen Charr den Bauch auf, als dessen Schwertstreich ins Leere ging, stieß den letzten Charr mit der Schulter gegen einen der Masten und blockte mit der linken Hand jeden von Lokis Dolchstößen ab. Loki wartete ab, bis die Eisbrut ihn angriff, und duckte sich dann hinter seinem Hieb hinweg, um ihn den Dolch in die Seite zu rammen, doch sein Gegner wich geschickt mit einem fließenden Seitenschritt aus und schlitzte dem einen Charr die Kehle mit einem seiner eisigen Schwerter auf. Der letzte Charr konnte sich noch gerade so keuchend auf den Beinen halten, als die Kreatur ihn mit ihren blau leuchtenden Augen anstarrte. Er war vielleicht der letzte Überlebende seines Trupps. Er nahm die Axt fest in beide Hände und setzte zum letzten Angriff an, denn er würde nicht kampflos sterben. Doch bevor er einen letzten Kampf bekommen wollte, flog die Eisbrut-Bestie wie ein Speer auf ihn zu und spießte ihn mit beiden Schwertern gleichzeitig auf. Nun waren nur noch er und Loki übrig, doch der Norn war bereit, es zu beenden und seine Crew zu rächen. Der seltsame Schwertkämpfer starrte auf den Leichnam des Charr, bevor er den Kopf langsam zu Loki umdrehte und den Mund öffnete. _„Schließt Euch uns an..."  
_„Runter von meinem Schiff, Drachenbrut!" knurrte Loki und zückte eines seiner Wurfmesser. Er holte lange und deutlich aus, als sich der Schwertkämpfer der Eisbrut plötzlich abermals in Luft auflöste. Loki hielte das Messer noch immer zwischen seinen Fingern und warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter. Er hielt den Atem an und schärfte sein Gehör, denn er konnte die Schritte seines Gegners noch immer ganz leicht wahrnehmen. Er spürte förmlich, wie sie diesen über das Deck trugen, als sei Loki mit der Naglfar verbunden. Als er hinter dem Norn war und die Schwerter überkreuzt an seinen Hals legte, duckte sich Loki unter ihm hinweg und rammte ihn das Messer direkt in die Kehle. Sein Gegner taumelte kurz und röchelte, doch dann zog er das Messer plötzlich einfach so aus seinem Hals. Er funkelte Loki zornig an, die eisblauen Augen flammten förmlich auf. Aus seiner Wunde floss kein Blut... in seiner Brust schlug vermutlich auch kein Herz mehr. Loki wusste, dass es eine langer und harter Kampf werden würde. Loki ließ nicht locker und setzte sofort wieder zum Angriff an, mit schnellen aber durchdachten Dolchstößen. Die rabenschwarzen Klingen trafen auf die vereisten Schwerter seines Gegners, wo sie einige feine Kerben hinterließen. Die beiden Kämpfer waren auf einer Augenhöhe und ließen sich keine Gelegenheiten, einen Treffer zu landen. Loki kämpfte wild und kraftvoll wie ein Norn, aber gleichzeitig mit der Präzision und Flinkheit eines Assassinen. Er hatte vieles beim Orden gelernt, was man ihm nicht auf den ersten Blick ansah. Er konnte sich ungesehen und lautlos bewegen, wenn es nötig war, aber das musste er meistens nicht einmal. Er hatte fast immer einige Tricks auf Lager, die andere Norn vielleicht als unehrenhaft bezeichnet hätten. Aber ihm war es egal, wie er kämpfte... er wusste stets genau, wofür er kämpfte. Das trieb ihn an, im Gegensatz zu seinem Gegner, der nur vom Wille eines niederträchtigen Altdrachen gelenkt wurde. Doch eben dieser Wille war erbarmungslos, und Loki verlor allmählich an Boden. Der Schwertkämpfer versuchte ihn, gegen die Reling zu drücken. Loki spürte das Holz in seinem Rücken und den eisigen Hauch an seinem Nacken, der die Schwerter seines Gegners umgab. Seine Hände, in denen er die Dolche trug, zitterten bereits, doch er stemmte sich weiter gegen das gehörnte Biest, und blickte ihm tapfer entgegen. Loki stieß den Kopf nach vorne und rammte ihn gegen die Stirn seines Gegners, der benommen einen Schritt zurück taumelte. Der Norn verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt gegen die Brust, der ihn nach hinten gegen den Mast schleuderte. Als Loki nachsetzen wollte, tauchte sein Gegner unter ihm durch und verpasste ihm einen schnellen horizontalen Hieb, der Loki an der Seite erwischte. Die Klinge schnitt durch das rote Leder, hinterließ aber nur einen kleinen Schnitt auf seiner Haut, der ihn nicht besonders kümmerte. Der Norn stürmte erneut auf den Eisbrut-Schwertkämpfer zu und täuschte einen Angriff von rechts an, machte allerdings einen schnellen Ausfallschritt nach links und fiel seinem Gegner in die Flanke. Der schnelle Hieb saß, doch schien ebenfalls keine ernste Wunde zu hinterlassen. Der Schwertkämpfer schien plötzlich die eisigen Flügen auszubreiten und streckte die Arme mit den Schwertern seitlich aus, als wolle er Loki zu einem Angriff provozieren. Doch als dieser abwartete, ließ der Eisbrut-Angreifer auf einmal die Schwerter in seinen Händen kreisen und bewegte sich mit langsamen, langen Schritten auf Loki zu, der irritiert zurück wich. Die Kreatur bewegte sich elegant und fließend, während sie die Schwerter seitlich und über dem Kopf wirbeln ließ und sich dabei langsam um die eigene Achse drehte, wie ein Tänzer. Er richtete beide Schwerter nach vorne und drehte sich dabei stetig weiter, mal langsamer, mal schneller. Das Aufblitzen der Schwerter, als das Sonnenlicht auf sie traf, und das eigenartige Muster auf den Flügeln, das hinter all dem Eis noch immer zu erkennen war, zog Loki in seinen Bann und ließ ihn fast vergessen, dass nur eine Berührung mit den Klingen sein Ende bedeuten würde. Aber er konnte sich zwischen all den Leichen und anderen Hindernissen an Deck nur langsam rückwärts bewegen, während der Schwerttänzer immer näher kam. Loki hatte noch einen Trumpf, den er spielen konnte, doch er war sich nicht sicher ob er damit Erfolg haben würde. Als die Kreatur bei ihm war, nahm er einen kleinen, runden Beutel aus seinem Mantel hervor und warf ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Er und der Tänzer wurden in völlige Schwärze gehüllt, und sein Gegner beendete seinen unerbittlichen Angriff. Als sich der Rauch verflüchtigte, den Lokis Pulver bewirkt hatte, war die Eisbrut verwirrt und hatte den Norn aus den Augen verloren. Dieser stand einige Meter hinter ihm und hatte die beiden Dolche so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel beinahe bleich wurden. Die Eisbrut drehte sich sofort um und wartete den Angriff ab. Da kam Loki schon auf den Schwerttänzer zu gestürmt. Doch anstatt ihn direkt anzugreifen und von ihm pariert zu werden, ließ sich Loki nach hinten fallen und rutschte über das glitschige Deck unter dem Schwert seines Gegner hindurch. Er rammte einen seiner Dolche in den Boden, um sich daran festzuhalten, und drehte sich wieder zurück in die andere Richtung. Mit diesem Schwung fegte er seinem Gegner die Füße hinfort und beförderte ihn ebenfalls auf den Boden, wobei dem Schwerttänzer beide Schwerter aus der Hand glitten. Loki packte ihn mit einer Hand am Kopf fest und zerrte ihn nach oben, bevor er ihn wieder in die Holzdielen des Decks schmetterte. Er riss der Kreatur eines ihrer Hörner ab, das wie ein unförmiger Eiszapfen wirkte, und vergrub ihn tief in dessen Brust. Das Wesen begann mit lautem Knacken auseinander zu brechen und zerfiel zu tausenden Brocken aus Eis. Loki atmete auf, doch noch war es kein Sieg. Selbst falls es ihm gelingen sollte, die Eisbrut zu besiegen und zu entkommen, hätte man es keinen Sieg nennen können, denn der Preis dafür war zu hoch. Er hörte ein lautes Jaulen von unten und wollte nachsehen, doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass seine Kajüte offen stand. Und er bemerkte eine Gestalt im Schatten, die sich dort befand. Ihn überkam das ungute Gefühl, dass das Schlimmste erst noch bevor stand.

Als Eve den Knall draußen hörte und das Schiff zu beben begann, dachte sie für einen kurzen Moment, dass Lyssa ihre Gebete tatsächlich erhört hatte. Doch sie kam schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass es die Sprengladungen sein mussten, die das Schiff freisprengen sollten. Der verwandelte Geri wurde jaulend durch den Raum geworfen, wodurch Eve ihren Degen wieder aufnehmen konnte. Sie hielt ihn mit der Spitze nach oben vor sich und wirkte einen Zauber, der neben ihr drei Trugbilder erschienen ließ. Der Nornwolf knurrte zornig und breitete die Finger mit den tödlichen Krallen aus. Doch sein Hieb ging ins Nichts, denn die Trugbilder von Eve sprangen allesamt elegant zur Seite und stießen mit den durchsichtigen Degen zu. Geri schlug wie wild um sich, doch trotz seiner Größe gelang es ihm nur selten, die Trugbilder der Mesmerin zu erwischen. Eve malte mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger einen Kreis und einige Zeichen in die Luft. „Lyssa möge dir den Verstand rauben, du Scheusal." flüsterte sie drohend und stieß die Hand durch den Kreis, in Richtung des Nornwolfs, der plötzlich einen fürchterlichen Schmerz in seinem Kopf spürte und laut aufheulte. Er schlug blind um sich und riss dabei gewaltige Kerben in das Holz des Schiffes. Eve ließ ihre Illusionen die Bestie einkreisen und zerschmetterte sie, um Geri den Rest zu geben. Die riesige Wolfsgestalt fiel auf die Seite und jaulte voller Schmerz. „Jormag! Gib mir mehr von deiner Macht... mach mich stärker! Jormag, uralter Drache... ich flehe dich an!"  
„Stärke ist nutzlos, wenn der Geist schwach ist, der sie besitzt!" entgegnete Eve und starrte die verdrehte Bestie voll Abscheu an. Das Fell war bereits von einem blauen Schimmer umgeben, genau wie die Augen. Der Drache würde ihn bald vollständig verschlungen haben, also machte Eve seinem Leiden ein Ende. Sie stärkte sich mit einem Zauber, der ihre Reflexe verbesserte, falls sie der Nornwolf abermals überraschen sollte. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr, denn der Degen versank in Geris verdorbenem Herz, in dem noch immer Blut floss. Die Legende des Nornwolfs war nun zu Ende, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte. Eve hatte die Geschichten über den Nornbären Svanir gehört, doch sie glaubte, dass diese etwas übertrieben gewesen waren. Sowohl Svanir als auch Geri waren am Ende nur weitere Diener von Jormag gewesen, und sie starben genau so wie der Rest von ihnen. Eve war bereits auf halbem Wege an Deck, als sie plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch hörte. Es klang, als würde jemand auf Metall klopfen. Das Geräusch musste aus dem Maschinenraum kommen. Die Eisbrut war vermutlich bereits dorthin vorgedrungen, also eilte Eve dorthin und stellte fest, dass die schwere Metalltür einfach aufgebrochen worden war. Die Angeln waren vereist und in der Mitte war eine große Delle. Eve sah eine große Gestalt, die dort im Raum stand. Sie hatte bleiche, fast gräuliche Haut, die wirkte als sei sie fest über die Knochen gespannt worden. Die Gestalt steckte in einer eisernen, offenbar sehr alten Rüstung, die viel zu groß wirkte und bläulich verfärbt war. Auf ihr hatte sich eine Schicht Frost gebildet, genau wie auf der Haut. Die Rippen traten deutlich unter der Haut hervor und der Nacken wurde von einer langen, feuerroten Mähne bedeckt. Das Haar leuchtete noch immer nahezu, obwohl es brüchig und wie eingefroren wirkte. Plötzlich drehte sich der Norn um und starrte Eve mit leeren Augenhöhlen an, die nur von fahlem, eisblauem Licht erhellt wurden. Die Nase und der Mund waren bereits verrottet, doch der feuerrote Bart hing noch immer bis zur Brust herab, völlig verfilzt. Eve erinnerte sich an eine Sage der Norn, die ihr Loki zuletzt erzählt hatte, über einen gewissen Olaf mit flammend roten Haaren. Eve hatte ebenfalls gesehen, wie sich die Norn aus dem Wasser erhoben hatten, unter dem Schiff, in der Nähe von den Ruinen von Olafheim. Doch es war völlig gleichgültig, wer dieser Norn vielleicht gewesen war, denn er war schon lange kein Norn mehr. Eve wollte zum Gnadenstoß ausholen, als sich plötzlich eine Eisenstange von hinten durch den Kopf des untoten Norn bohrte und ihn nach vorne umkippen ließ. Eve wich erschrocken zurück, doch dann sah sie die Asura Gaige, die schwer atmend hinter dem Norn stand. Die Mesmerin sah, dass ihre Augen ein wenig feucht waren und eine Träne an ihrer Wange herunterlief. Sie kam vorsichtig auf die Asura zu. „Gaige... alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt. Gaige schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und starrte zu Boden. Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und offenbarte die Leiche eines alten Charr. Es war Rauchbart, der Ingenieur.  
„Ich war zu spät..." flüsterte die Asura trauernd. Eve seufzte und kniete sich hin, die Hände auf Gaiges Schultern legend.  
„Es tut mir leid, Gaige. Aber gib dir nicht die Schuld dafür. Es war nicht dein Fehler." tröstete Eve sie. Gaige stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich weiß." antwortete sie entschlossen. „Wenn jemand dafür büßen wird, dann Jormag."  
„Ja, da stimme ich dir zu. Komm, an Deck wird noch immer gekämpft. Helfen wir den anderen." meinte Eve, aber Gaige schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich bleibe hier und sehe zu, dass der Motor wieder läuft. Dann können wir endlich von hier weg." seufzte sie.  
„Gut. Kommst du... hier unten allein zurecht?" fragte Eve ein wenig besorgt.  
„Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Soll die Eisbrut ruhig versuchen, an mir vorbei zu kommen. Heute kriegen sie uns nicht."

Loki lehnte mit gezückter Pistole neben der Tür und spähte hinein in die Kajüte. Mit schrecken erkannte er die Person, die dort stand. Er stürmte hinein und richtete die Pistole auf ihn. „Kleinfinger! Was bei Rabe hat das zu bedeuten, verdammt?" brüllte der Norn. Der Mensch stand an der Glasvitrine, hinter der sich Romkes Horn befand. Sie stand offen, und Petyr hielt einen kleinen Schlüssel in der Hand. Loki griff in die Brusttasche seines Ledermantels, wo der Schlüssel hingehörte, doch sie war leer. „Petyr, du verlogener Hund, sag mir ja nicht -"  
„Du bist nur halb so schlau, wie du glaubst, _Käpt'n._" sagte Petyr verabscheuend und warf den Schlüssel aus dem offenen Fenster der Kajüte. Loki bemerkte, wie er gierig auf das Erbstück starrte, das Loki selbst vor seinem eigenen Bruder zu beschützen versucht hatte. Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm: Eve hatte recht gehabt, was das verfluchte Ding anging. Es war noch immer von Jormags Verderbtheit durchtränkt. Allein auf dieses alten Horn hatte es die Eisbrut abgesehen.  
„Petyr, bleib weg von dem Ding." mahnte er ihn. „Ich meine das nicht als Drohung. Ich warne dich: Lass die Finger davon. Du weißt nicht, womit du es da zu tun hast."  
„Das Ding ist dir viel wert, was? Dann macht die Sache ja gleich noch mehr Spaß. Sie haben mir einen fairen Tausch angeboten: Das Horn gegen mein Leben... und mein Schiff."  
„Was? _Dein_ Schiff?" lachte Loki höhnend. „Ging es dir etwa darum die ganze Zeit? Und deshalb willst du jetzt allen Ernstes mit der Eisbrut verhandeln? Du bist ja noch verrückter als ich."  
„Ich habe mit ihrem Anführer gesprochen: Sie wollen das Ding um jeden Preis. Entweder, sie lassen mich gehen, oder ich zerbreche ihr – tut mir leid, _dein_ – schönes Horn in zwei Hälften. Ich habe ohnehin nichts zu verlieren. Und weißt du was? Es schert mich einen Dreck, was sie mit euch anstellen. Und vor allem mit dir.."  
Loki wusste, wann ein Mann log, und wann er etwas ehrlich meinte. Und Petyr meinte jedes Wort ehrlich.  
„Du undankbarer, hinterlistiger, nichtsnutziger, dreckiger Sohn einer Kraithexe! Wenn das hier vorbei ist, lass ich dich kielholen, Rabe sei mein Zeuge."  
„Halt endlich dein dummes Maul!" knurrte Kleinfinger und griff nach dem Horn. Loki richtete die Pistole direkt auf ihn.  
„Petyr! Wenn du das Ding anfasst, dann bereust du es."  
„Du hast mir nichts mehr zu sagen! Ich habe meine Schuld bei dir schon lange beglichen. Aber jetzt gehört das alles mir, und das ist gerade erst der Anfang."  
„Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist: Dass du blöd genug bist, einen Handel mit Jormags Dienern einzugehen, oder dass du mich offenbar die ganze Zeit über schon betrügen wolltest. Ich sage es ein letztes Mal: Lass die Finger von dem Horn, oder hier bricht das reinste Chaos aus. Und es wird auch dich erwischen."  
Kleinfinger hielt inne und lachte leise. „Chaos... Weißt du, das erinnert mich an etwas, das mir der Mann gesagt hat, der mich aus der Gosse in Götterfels geholt hat: Chaos ist eine Leiter. Entweder, du kommst ganz oben an, oder du fällst. Ich bin bereit, diese Leiter zu erklimmen, wenn sie mich nur von hier weg bringt."  
„Finger weg! Verdammt, Petyr!" brüllte Loki, doch es war zu spät. Petyrs Finger umschlangen die eisige Oberfläche des Horns. Er hielt es hoch und betrachtete es unbeeindruckt. All dieser Aufwand für ein altes, eingefrorenes Kriegshorn... doch plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme, tief aus dem Innern des Horns. Er sah es, spürte es... eine uralte Macht. Sie griff nach ihm, zerrte ihn in seinen Bann. Erst dann erkannte er, was für einen gewaltigen Fehler er begannen hatte. Er wollte das Horn fallen lassen, doch seine Hand war daran bereits festgefroren, und das Eis breitete sich über seinen Arm aus. Nur seine Furcht war noch größer als sein Schmerz.  
„N...nein, verdammt! Loki! Hilf mir!" rief der Steuermann verzweifelt, aber Loki betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Genugtuung.  
„Du hattest deine Chance, Kleinfinger. Ich sorge dafür, dass du nicht lange leiden musst."  
Sein Körper war mittlerweile von Hals bis zur Hüfte in Eis gehüllt und der Schmerz brachte ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns. „Ah, ihr Götter! Dwayna, Grenth... Verdammt, helft mir! Bitte! Bitte..." flehte er, aber nicht einmal die Götter konnten ihm noch helfen. Sein letzter Schrei erstarrte auf seinem Gesicht, doch bevor Jormag ihn zu seinem Schergen machen konnte, erlöste Loki ihn mit der letzten Kugel aus seiner Pistole.  
„Verdammte Scheiße..." seufzte er vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass es so weit gekommen war. Vielleicht hätte er ihm nie trauen sollen. Petyr stand noch immer wie eine gefrorene Statue in der Kajüte, Romkes verdorbenes Horn auch im Tod noch immer in der Hand haltend. Loki näherte sich langsam dem verfluchten Artefakt, doch plötzlich spürte er, wie ein eiskalter Nebel an ihm vorbei schwebte. Er zückte seinen Dolch hinter dem Rücken und beobachtete die Nebelschwade, die sich auf den eingefrorenen Petyr zu bewegte. „Hände weg von dem Horn." drohte Loki und richtete die Pistole in seiner Linken auf den seltsamen Dunst, der plötzlich unter leisem Gelächter Gestalt annahm: Der Magier mit den langen, weißen Haare und dem seltsamen Drachentotem-Stab.  
„Ihr habt das Horn von Jormag gestohlen. Wenn jemand der Dieb ist, dann ihr."  
„Dieses Horn trägt den Namen Gjallar, und es gehörte meinem Urgroßvater Romke, dem Seefahrer. Es war ein Geschenk der Kodan an ihn. Weder Jormag, noch Ihr werdet es mir wegnehmen."  
„Es wurde von Jormag gesegnet!" rief der Magier wütend. „Ihr seid seiner nicht würdig, denn Ihr wart zu schwach, um es zurück zu verwandeln, und zu arrogant, um seine Macht an Euch zu nehmen. Anders als Euer Freund hier..." sagte er und riss Kleinfinger das Horn aus den Händen, bevor er ihm einen kleinen Stoß gab. Das, was von ihm übrig war, zersplitterte einfach am Boden. „Doch auch er war zu schwach. Vielleicht wird Euch eine Demonstration seiner Macht die Augen öffnen..."  
Der Magier nahm das Horn und legte es in das offene Maul des Drachenkopfes auf seinem Stab. Plötzlich begannen die Löcher, wo die Augen des Drachen waren, aufzuflammen und die Waffe schien förmlich zu beben. Der Magier hielt des Stab mit beiden Händen fest vor sich, die Augen voller Erwartung aufgerissen. Plötzlich zischte ein Wurfmesser an seinem Kopf vorbei und hinterließ einen kleinen Schnitt an seiner Wange. Der Magier hielt sich die mickrige Wunde und war kurz abgelenkt. Als er zu Loki sah, war dieser bereits fast vor ihm. Der Norn hatte Anlauf genommen und sprang mit einem Fuß nach vorn gestreckt ab. Er trat mit erstaunlicher Wucht gegen den Stab des Magiers, der wie ein Zahnstocher in der Mitte zerbrach. Der Magier fiel polternd nach hinten. Bevor er sich aufrichten konnte, vergrub Loki einen Dolch in seiner Brust. Der Magier biss die Zähne zusammen und stöhnte auf vor Schmerz, doch dann blickte er Loki mit boshaftem, nahezu fanatischen Grinsen an und drückte den Dolch noch tiefer in seine Brust hinein, so dass er Loki beinahe ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Drakkar wird Euch verschlingen!"  
Entsetzt stieß Loki ihn von sich, doch ihm lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Als er den Dolch wieder an sich nahm und ihn an seinem Mantel abwischte, merkte er, wie seine Hand leicht zitterte. Drakkar... könnten die Geschichten doch wahr sein? Loki hatte langsam selbst daran gezweifelt, doch jetzt wuchs seine Angst vor dem schrecklichen Meeresungeheuer wieder. Er stützte sich auf dem massiven Tisch in seiner Kajüte ab und versuchte, all das zu verarbeiten.  
Seine halbe Crew war gefallen, einer seiner „Freunde" hatte ihn verraten, und das alles war seine Schuld gewesen. Sein eigener Stolz hatte ihn blind gemacht: Romkes Horn war von dem Moment an verloren, als die Söhne von Svanir es verdorben hatten. Loki hätte auf seinen Bruder hören sollen und ihn es zerstören lassen. Stattdessen vertraute er auf eine zwielichtige Hexe, die ihn nach Strich und Faden betrogen hatte. Langsam zweifelte er daran, wem er außer sich selbst überhaupt noch trauen konnte. Er wollte hinaus an Deck gehen, um den kläglichen Rest seiner Mannschaft zu versammeln, doch da kam Eve bereits in die Kajüte gestürmt.  
„Loki! Alles in Ordnung? Ist... ist es vorbei?" fragte sie aufgebracht. Loki betrachtete die Mesmerin schweigend und starrte in ihre purpurnen Augen und auf ihr noch  
immer perfektes Kleid. Kein Spritzer Blut, kein Fleck Schmutz, noch nicht einmal Wasser konnte das perfekte Bild zerstören. Sie war makellos... zu makellos.  
„Ja, es ist vorbei." sagte Loki, aber er klang weder erleichtert noch froh. Er näherte sich langsam der Mesmerin. „Aber nichts ist in Ordnung. Wir haben gute Leute verloren. Und Petyr hat mich verraten." offenbarte er verbittert. Eve starrte ihn verwundert an. „Petyr? Was hat er damit zu tun?"  
„Er hat sich von ihnen beeinflussen lassen. Sie waren wegen dem Horn hier, und Petyr wollte es ihnen geben, wenn sie ihn dafür ziehen lassen."  
„Was? Wie... Natürlich. Das Horn. Es muss mächtiger sein, als selbst du gedacht hättest. Es hat nach der Eisbrut gerufen... und offenbar auch nach unseren Verbündeten. Einer der Norn-Zwillinge hat sich ebenfalls von Jormag bekehren lassen und wurde von ihm in eine Bestie verwandelt. Ich konnte ihn aufhalten, aber für seinen Bruder war es bereits zu spät."  
Loki schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Und Gaige?"  
„Sie lebt. Ihr geht es gut, keine Sorge."  
„Dann sind wir nur noch zu dritt. Erstaunlich, dass neben ihr gerade wir beide überlebt haben, was?" lachte er, aber Eve erkannte etwas in seinem Tonfall, das wie ein Vorwurf klang. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie skeptisch. Lokis Lächeln verschwand und er kam noch näher auf Eve zu.  
„Du wusstest von dem Horn und dass es die Eisbrut anlocken würde! Neben mir warst du die einzige auf dem Schiff, die davon wusste. Petyr hätte nicht wissen können, wo das Horn ist, oder dass ich den Schlüssel in meiner Tasche habe." erklärte er vorwurfsvoll. Eve traute ihren Ohren nicht und riss den Mund vor Entsetzen auf, aber ihr verschlug es beinahe die Sprache. „Das... das ist Unsinn! Ich habe ihm rein gar nichts davon erzählt! Du... bist einfach verwirrt, Loki."  
„Verwirrt? Ja, und wie ich das bin! Damit solltest du dich als Mesmerin ja auskennen, nicht wahr?" fragte Loki wütend. „Deine Königin hat dich vielleicht aus ganz anderen Gründen hergeschickt, kann das sein? Du wärst nicht der erste Mensch, der mir in den Rücken fällt... und schon gar nicht die erste Mesmerin. Ich habe genug von deinen Tricks und deinen Illusionen." knurrte der Norn. Eve hielt seinem Blick stand, doch sie konnte kaum glauben, dass Loki ihr vorwarf, sie würde ihn verraten wollen.  
„Du bist paranoid. Hör mir zu: Ich habe hiermit rein gar nichts zu tun. Vergiss nicht, warum wir hier sind. Wir wollen gegen Jormag vorgehen. Das ist noch immer unser beider Ziel. Und ich schwöre dir, bei allen sechs Göttern und den Geistern der Wildn-"  
„Halt den Mund!" zischte Loki. „Spiel mir nichts vor. Ich bin nicht wie die Adligen in Götterfels."  
Eve verlor langsam die Geduld. Sie war kurz davor, Loki einen Tritt zu verpassen, der ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück holen würde. Aber sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er es ernst meinte, und sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Gründe geben, sie zu verdächtigen. „Also schön. Genug mit der Maskerade."  
Eve schloss die Augen und hielt die Hand nach oben, als wolle sie mit den Fingern schnipsen. Auf einmal begann sich ihr purpurnes Kleid mit dem weißen Korsett aufzulösen und darunter tauchte ein dreckiges, blutverschmiertes Hemd aus Leinen auf, das viel zu groß aussah und mit einem Ledergürtel oberhalb der Hüfte zugeschnürt war. Ihre Hose, ebenfalls schmutzig und voller Flicken, war unten in ein Paar dunkler Lederstiefel gestopft, die bis zu den Schienbeinen gingen. Ihre helle Haut war plötzlich gebräunt, und auf dem Gesicht tauchten einige feine Sommersprossen und Narben auf. Die Haare waren völlig zerzaust, und als sie die Augen aufschlug, waren diese himmelblau und nicht mehr purpur. Das makellose Bild war zerstört. Und doch fand Loki die Mesmerin nun tausendmal hübscher als zuvor. Als sie lächelte, konnte er nicht anders, als sich schuldig zu fühlen. „Ich... muss mich entschuldigen, Eve." gestand er, von sich selbst enttäuscht. „Ich bin einfach noch völlig durcheinander. Wenn ich jemandem die Schuld zuweisen muss, dann mir."  
„Wenn jemand daran Schuld hat, dann Jormag." entgegnete Eve.  
„Ja. Du hast recht, Eve... mal wieder. Danke. Ich sollte vielleicht noch öfter auf dich hören."  
„Keine schlechte Idee. Und könntest du jetzt bitte dieses Messer hinter deinem Rücken weglegen? Es macht mich noch immer ein wenig... nervös."  
Loki schmunzelte und steckte das Messer wieder zurück in seinen Gürtel. „Und wieder einmal zeigt sich, dass man vor dir nichts verbergen kann. Und jetzt lass uns dieses verfluchte Horn loswerden."  
Der Norn ging vorsichtig auf das Horn zu, das noch immer auf dem Boden lag, neben einer Blutlache und dem zerstörten Stab des Magiers. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und griff danach. „Halt!" rief Eve. Loki drehte sich zu ihr um. „Bist du... sicher, dass du das Ding anfassen solltest?"  
„Nein, bin ich mir nicht." gab Loki nervös zu. „Aber vielleicht... damit."  
Loki holte sein Rapier hervor und hob Romkes Horn daran hoch. Auf der Stelle begann die Spitze des Rapiers abzukühlen und vibrierte, als es in rasendem Tempo zu Eis erstarrte, genau wie Kleinfinger zuvor. Von dem Metall ging ein leiser, aber unangenehm schriller Klang aus, der in Lokis Ohren dröhnte. Eine Kältewelle erfasste ihn und brachte ihn zum Zittern, während er noch immer das schrille Surren hörte, das sich langsam zu einer seltsamen Art von Melodie wandelte. Die Melodie umwogte ihn und versetzte ihn beinahe in Trance, doch er sträubte sich dagegen und bewegte das Horn langsam in Richtung des offenen Fensters. Die Melodie wurde plötzlich laut und aggressiv und dröhnte in seinem Kopf. Der Rapier war schon fast bis zum Griff vereist. Brüllend wehrte er sich gegen den Einfluss des Drachen und warf die Waffe mitsamt dem Erbstück aus dem Fenster. „Verzeih mir, Romke. Du würdest es sicher verstehen." flüsterte Loki und verschnaufte kurz. „So, das wäre erledigt. Und jetzt machen wir, dass wir von hier verschwinden. Der Trupp wartet." sagte er erleichtert. Eve warf ein kurzes „Hm" ein, woraufhin Loki sie fragend anstarrte.  
„Eine große Verstärkung sind wir leider nicht mehr, befürchte ich. Aber zum Umkehren ist es jetzt wohl auch zu spät, nehme ich an."

Loki und Eve gingen wieder an Deck, wo sie Gaige sahen, und jemanden, der neben ihr hockte, an die Reling gelehnt. „Velyn!" rief Loki erfreut. „Verdammt, du lebst noch? Du bist ja tatsächlich hartnäckig wie Unkraut... nimm's nicht persönlich."  
Velyn seufzte und stand mit etwas Mühe auf, sich die Seite des Kopfes haltend. „Natürlich nicht, Käpt'n. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für deine Sprüche." spottete er und nahm die Hand von seinem Ohr – zumindest dort, wo sein Ohr gewesen war.  
„Autsch..." murmelte Loki, als er die Wunde sah, die mit orangefarbener Flüssigkeit benetzt war und alles in allem unschön anzusehen war. „Ähm... Wächst das vielleicht wieder nach?" fragte der Norn etwas beschämt. Velyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Wunde wird verheilen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass mir ein neues Ohr wächst. Und doch kann ich noch immer hören. Leider bin ich vor deinen Witzen also immer noch nicht sicher."  
„Meinen Glückwunsch, Velyn. Jetzt bist du schon der zweite Krüppel an Bord. Ich sollte dich zum Ersten Maat ernennen."  
„Erster Maat... auf einem auseinander fallenden Schiff ohne Mannschaft mitten im Nirgendwo."  
„He, wir vier sind Mannschaft genug. Und das Schiff fällt noch lange nicht auseinander... oder?" fragte Loki und sah sich ein wenig um. Das Schiff sah in der Tat recht mitgenommen aus, als käme es gerade aus einem heftigen Sturm. Aber Gaige konnten ihn beruhigen. „Ich habe die größten Lücken im Rumpf stopfen können. Der Rest sind... nur ein paar Kratzer." ließ die Asura sie wissen.  
„Na also, siehst du?" sagte Loki zu dem Sylvari. „Wenn das Schiff nicht mehr seetauglich wäre, lägen wir jetzt schon längst auf dem Meeresgrund."  
„Der... Motor hat allerdings ziemlich gelitten. Wenn wir Pech haben, müssen wir ab jetzt auf den Wind hoffen." fügte die Ingenieurin kleinlaut hinzu. Loki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Halb so wild."  
Auf einmal fing die Naglfar abermals zu beben an und riss die vier Überlebenden ruckartig von den Füßen. „Was bei allen Geistern war das?" rief Loki außer Atem. „Hattest du das mit dem Motor gemeint, Gaige?"  
„Nein, das meinte ich garantiert nicht damit. Außerdem treiben wir gerade nur. Haben wir irgendetwas gerammt?"  
Plötzlich wurde Loki kreidebleich. Er hörte wieder dieses Geräusch, das er in seinem Kopf gehört hatte. Er konnte es nicht richtig einordnen: Zuerst klang es wie ein Surren, dann wie ein Windhauch... und schließlich ein undeutliches Flüstern. Er ging zur Reling und blickte verängstigt auf das Wasser. Er sah einen Schatten unter der Oberfläche... einen gewaltigen Schatten. „Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein... Das kann nicht wahr sein." murmelte er vor sich hin.  
„Was ist das?" fragte Eve, die ebenfalls von der Angst gepackt wurde. „Loki... ist das..."  
„Das ist Drakkar... Wir müssen hier weg, sofort! Gaige, kannst du den Motor so hinkriegen, dass er zumindest einige Meilen noch packt?"  
„Das... ist riskant. Wenn ich ihn zu sehr überlaste, dann fliegt er uns womöglich um die Ohren." erklärte Gaige vorsichtig.  
„Womöglich? Was heißt _womöglich_?" wollte Loki wissen.  
„Willst du das wirklich wissen? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt bei etwa... 80 Prozent."  
„Tu es." wies Loki sie an.  
„Aye, Käpt'n."  
Noch bevor Gaige einen Fuß in Richtung Maschinenraum setzten konnte, tauchte plötzlich etwas aus dem Wasser auf. Dort, wo der Schatten gewesen war, ragte der Rücken einer monströsen Bestie hervor, die sich durch das Wasser schlängelte, an der Seite der Naglfar vorbei. Eve stockte der Atem. „Ihr Götter... das Ding ist ja größer als unser Schiff."  
„Drei mal so groß, mindestens." fügte Loki schaudernd hinzu. „Und schnell wie der Wind. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es überhaupt abhängen könnten."  
Plötzlich tauchte das Meeresungeheuer wieder ab und verschwand unter dem Schiff. „Was sollen wir tun, wenn wir es nicht abschütteln können?" fragte Eve nervös. „Meinst du, wir haben genug Feuerkraft, um es mit Gewalt zu vertreiben?"  
„So viele Kugeln haben wir nicht mehr. Und vermutlich würden wir es nur wütender machen."  
Das Schiff wankte abermals, doch diesmal unter einem furchtbaren Geräusch. Man hörte Holz ächzen und krachen, und das Schiff begann sich leicht auf die Seite zu neigen, doch jemand, der noch nicht lange Zeit auf See verbracht hatte, hätte es wohl kaum bemerkt. Loki eilte sofort zur anderen Seite und sah dort, wie das Wasser durch einen Spalt im Rumpf schoss, der sich über gut die halbe Länge des Schiffs erstreckte. In ein paar Minuten würde das Schiff sinken, dessen war sich Loki sicher. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es zu leugnen. „Geister, steht uns bei. Wir sind am Ende."  
Auch Eve erkannte, dass die Situation hoffnungslos war... aber es gab noch einen letzten Ausweg.  
„Das Schiff ist verloren, aber wir müssen nicht mit ihm untergehen!" rief sie. „Loki, Königin Jenna hat mir ein Amulett mitgegeben, das sie einigen ihrer Agenten auf gefährlichen Missionen mitgibt." klärte sie ihn auf und holte das Amulett unter dem Leinenhemd hervor. „Wenn ich genug Kraft sammeln kann, dann kann ich vielleicht ein Portal nach Götterfels damit öffnen, das uns von hier wegbringt!"  
Loki schwieg und legte seine Hand auf die Reling des Schiffs. Seine schöne Naglfar, sein ganzer Stolz. Es fiel ihm schwer, sie gehen zu lassen, aber mit seinem Tod wäre niemandem geholfen... mit Ausnahme seiner Feinde. „Also gut. Bring uns hier weg. Brauchst du noch was für den Zauber?"  
„Nur Zeit und Konzentration... obwohl ich auch nichts gegen den Elonischen Wein einzuwenden hätte, den du mir versprochen hast. Zu Schade auch."  
Loki hob die Braue und holte unter dem Mantel eine Flasche hervor. „Das muss reichen. Wir teilen sie uns, wenn wir das hier überlebt haben."  
Eve nickte erfreut und nahm das Amulett in die Hand. Sie presste es mit gesenktem Haupt an ihre Brust und bewegte die Lippen. Doch plötzlich traf eine riesige Welle das Schiff und ließ es gefährlich weit zur Seite kippen. Loki konnte sich und Eve gerade so festhalten. Auf einmal verdunkelte sich der Himmel über der Naglfar, denn ein Schatten fiel über das Schiff: Der Schatten von Drakkar, der sich aus dem Wasser erhob. Loki hatte bereits die schrecklichsten Monster Tyrias gesehen, darunter sogar den Altdrachen Zhaitan selbst. Aber diese Kreatur aus lebendigem Eis brachte vor Schreck nahezu sein Herz zum Stillstand. Drakkar war mindestens drei mal so groß wie die Naglfar, und das obwohl noch nicht einmal vollständig aufgetaucht war. Er hatte einen breiten Kopf mit zwei seltsamen, nach vorne gerichteten Hörnern und einem spitzen, schnabelartigen Maul. Der lange Hals mündete in einen dicken Körper mit spitzen Rückenflossen. An der Seite hatte es zwei gewaltige Arme mit sensen-förmigen Klingen. Und die Augen waren gelb mit langen, dünnen Pupillen. Als Loki merkte, wie Drakkar ihm direkt in sein Auge blickte, da spürte er den Blick von Jormag selbst auf ihm ruhen. Er war wie gelähmt und wartete sein Schicksal ab, als Drakkar mit seinem Arm zuschlug. Plötzlich rannte Gaige neben ihn und formte abermals einen Schutzschild über der Naglfar, wie sie es bereits zuvor getan hatte. Auch diesmal funktionierte es, doch der Aufprall war so heftig, dass der Schild laut in sich zusammenbrach und Funken aus ihrem silbernen Handschuh sprühten. „Mist, das hat den Schildgenerator wohl überlastet..." fluchte sie. Velyn packte sein Gewehr wieder aus und zielte direkt auf Drakkars Auge. „Es scheint mir eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Kugeln gegen so eine Kreatur etwas ausrichten können.. . Ach, was soll's."  
Der Sylvari feuerte einen Schuss auf das Auge von Drakkar ab, als das Monstrum zum nächsten Angriff ausholte, und er traf. Drakkar stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus und tauchte wieder ab, wobei eine weitere Welle die Naglfar erfasste, die sich immer mehr mit Wasser füllte.  
„Jetzt oder nie, Eve! Mach schon!" rief Loki aufgebracht und rannte auf dem Deck umher, ständig das Wasser im Auge behaltend.  
„Du bist nicht wirklich hilfreich!" murrte Eve und begann den Zauber noch einmal von vorn. Loki bemerkte, wie das Amulett zu vibrieren begann und bebte, als ob etwa in seinem Innern versuchte, auszubrechen. Ein kaum erkennbares Leuchten ging von ihm aus und ging auf Eve über. Schlagartig verschwand es jedoch wieder, als Drakkar erneut aus der Tiefe empor schnellte und die Naglfar dabei einige Meter in die Lüfte hob. Die vier wurden erneut umher geschleudert und Loki knallte unsanft gegen den Hauptmast. Gaige half ihm auf, so gut sie eben konnte als Asura, aber sie war ziemlich blass im Gesicht und schien leicht zu zittern.  
„Wir kommen hier nicht weg, oder? Das Schiff wird sinken, falls dieses Vieh überhaupt etwas davon übrig lässt."  
Loki legte seine Hand tröstend auf ihre Schulter und ihre Wange gleichzeitig. „Keine Sorge. Ich hab einen Plan." versicherte er ihr und rannte zu Eve, die ebenfalls blass war und sich benommen den Kopf hielt.  
„Loki, ich... schaffe es nicht!" keuchte sie verzweifelt. „Wenn mir der Zauber dieses Mal nicht gelingt, kann es sein, dass ich ohnmächtig werde... oder Schlimmeres."  
„Du wirst es schaffen, Eve! Ich glaube an dich!" sagte Loki aufmunternd, doch dann machte er ein trauriges Gesicht. „Ich versuche, ihn abzulenken. Ihr seht zu, dass ihr von hier verschwindet."  
Eve brauchte kurz, bis sie verstand, was er damit meinte. „Was? Nein, das ist zu riskant! Und wenn er dich erwischt? Oder du es nicht rechtzeitig zu uns zurück schaffst?" fragte sie ihn besorgt. Loki seufzte und blickte ins Wasser, aus dem Drakkars Körper bedrohlich hervorragte. Der Norn griff unter den Kragen seines Mantel und holte ein ledernes Halsband mit einem kleinen Anhänger daran hervor. Es war eine wunderschöne, aus einem weißen Holz geschnitzte Rabenfigur mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln. Loki drückte ihn der Mesmerin behutsam in die Hand. „Gib das meinem Bruder. Rabe möge dich beschützen, Eve." flüsterte Loki und stand auf. „Warte!" rief Eve und wollte ihn am Arm packen, doch er war bereits zu weit weg. Eine Träne lief über Eves Wange. „Mögen die Sechs über dich wachen, Loki..."  
Loki stürmte in seine Kajüte und holte unter seinem Bett eine knapp drei Meter lange Harpune hervor, die er immer dabei, aber noch nie benutzt hatte. Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Die monströse Waffe war aus Deldrimor-Stahl, doch das besondere daran war die Speerspitze: Eine Schuppe von Zhaitan. Sein Bruder hatte ein paar davon in den Ruinen von Arah entdeckt, die meisten jedoch der Abtei überlassen. Mit der größten hatte Denngar diese Waffe für Loki geschmiedet, als Dank für die Vernichtung von Zhaitans Flotte. Wenn diese Waffe Drakkar nicht verletzen konnte, dann keine. Als Loki aus der Kabine kam, sah er Eve, Gaige und Velyn, die ganz vorne am Bug standen, dicht beieinander. Die Mesmerin atmete heftig und presste das Amulett fest an ihre Brust, während sie in der anderen Hand Lokis Amulett fest umklammert hatte. Drakkar kam in bahnbrechendem Tempo auf die Naglfar zu geschwommen, und Loki stellte sich auf das Oberdeck, die Harpune entschlossen umklammert. „DRAKKAR!" schrie er aus vollen Lungen der Bestie entgegen. „Du konntest vielleicht Svanir täuschen, aber nicht mich! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann knüpf ich mir Jormag vor!"  
Der Kopf von Drakkar lugte aus dem Wasser hervor, und als Loki ihn herausforderte, streckte das Biest den langen Hals nach oben und schwamm direkt an die Naglfar heran, als wolle es dem Norn von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber treten. Als der riesige Kopf näher kam und Loki mit den gelben, durchdringenden Augen anstarrte, von dem eines bereits leicht verwundet worden war, spürte Loki eine eisige Kälte, die seinen Geist einnahm.  
_  
Du zeigst Mut im Angesicht des Todes, Loki...  
__Ich bin dir kein Fremder, nicht wahr?  
__Aber diesmal entgehst du mir nicht.  
__Du wirst mir dienen, im Leben oder im Tode._

Die Kälte zerrte an seinem Körper, und Jormags Stimme an seinem Verstand. Einen Moment sah er einen riesigen, weißen Bären auf zwei Beinen, der ihn anbrüllte. Dann sah er einen Norn, der sich in einen grässlichen Wolf verwandelte, der seine eigenen Kameraden abschlachtete. Und schließlich sah er einen Raben, mit nur einem Auge, der von einem drachenförmigen Schatten verschlungen wurde. Dies war der Fluch, der vor langer Zeit bereits über Svanir gekommen war, und Loki wurde vor eine Wahl gestellt: Er konnte diese Macht annehmen, oder sich ihr bis zum Ende widersetzen.  
„Du wirst mich niemals bekommen, Jormag... weder tot noch lebendig."  
„Loki!" rief Eve, unter der sich plötzlich ein großer Kreis aus purpurnem Licht gebildet hatte. Sie winkte ihn mit der Hand zu sich her, doch bevor er auch nur einen Fuß heben konnte, bäumte sich Drakkar auf und machte sich bereit, das Schiff unter seinem massigen Körper zu begraben. Loki wusste, dass er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zur anderen Seite des Decks schaffen würde. Mit all seiner Kraft und einem Brüllen, das über die Wellen fegte, schleuderte er den Speer Drakkar entgegen. Die Spitze der Schuppe drang durch Drakkars vereiste Brust und verschwand darin. Jormags Champion stieß einen Schrei aus, der zugleich wie ein zusammenstürzender Gletscher und klagender, verzerrter Walgesang klang. Das riesige Biest krümmte sich vor Schmerz und schlug mit den Klingenarmen um sich, wobei er das Heck der Naglfar in Stücke riss. Loki sprang vom Oberdeck und rannte in Richtung Bug, doch er sah Eve, die sich bereits langsam aufzulösen begann und von dem Licht unter ihr verschluckt wurde. Das Portal schloss sich vor Lokis Füßen.  
Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und betrachtete ein letztes Mal seine Naglfar... das Schiff, das Angst in den Herzen all jener verursacht hatte, die sich gegen den Pakt oder die Bewohner von Tyria stellten, die Loki zu schützen versprochen hatte. Weder Piraten, noch Untote und auch keine untoten Piraten hatten es mit Langfinger-Loki und seiner Crew aufnehmen können. Drakkar, schwer verwundet durch den mächtigen Speer, aber nicht getötet, zerschmetterte die Naglfar unter sich und riss die Trümmer mitsamt ihrem Käptn in die eisige Tiefe des ehemaligen Sees hinab, der nach ihm benannt worden war.  
Loki bereute seine Fehler und seine Überheblichkeit, als er tiefer und tiefer in die Dunkelheit fiel.


	12. Kapitel 12: Die Dornenkönigin

**Achtung: Ab hier enthält die Geschichte ausdrückliche Spoiler zur Hauptgeschichte von Heart of Thorns!**

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Die Dornenkönigin**

* * *

_Mein Kind... fürchte dich nicht. Bald wirst du aus dem Traum erwachen, und vor deinen Augen wird sich dir eine ganz neue Welt offenbaren. Doch vorher musst du dich dem stellen, was tief im Innern verborgen liegt: Eine finstere Macht, die vom Traum Besitz ergriffen hat. Es soll deine Aufgabe sein, dieses Übel zu bezwingen. Stelle dich dem Schatten des Drachen, Eirenn. Ich weiß, dass du stark genug sein wirst, diese Prüfung zu bestehen. Es werden noch viele weitere folgen..._

Der Schatten des Drachen... Mordremoths Champion. Mit ihm begann alles. Im Traum hatte sie seine Erscheinung bekämpft und vertrieben, noch ehe sie erwacht war. In der Silberwüste hatte sie ihn endgültig vernichtet. Und doch war er nur ein Lakai des Dschungeldrachen gewesen...  
Genau wie sie. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, sie wäre nie erwacht, damit sie all das nicht hätte miterleben müssen. Aber was geschehen war, war geschehen. So sehr sie es auch vergessen wollte...  
Endlich war sie allein, wo niemand sie davon überzeugen konnte, zurück zu kommen. Was wussten die anderen schon von ihrem Schmerz? Ihrer Trauer? Den schrecklichen Taten, die sie aus Zorn begangen hatte? Es war an der Zeit -  
Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Es war wohl töricht gewesen, anzunehmen, dass sie nicht früher oder später jemand finden würde. Sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass es ein Feind gewesen wäre, aber sie erkannte den Sylvari, noch ehe er den Mund öffnete: Canach.  
"Schwester! Na endlich... Du bist in der Tat schwer zu finden."  
Canach zwängte sich durch einen Farnbusch, der den Eingang zu einem kleinen, abgelegenen Garten versteckte. Er hatte den ganzen Caledon-Wald abgesucht, bis er endlich die Spur fand, die ihn hierher führte, an einen geheimen Zufluchtsort, der weit weg vom Hain und den umliegenden Dörfern war. Doch nun waren jegliche Ungeduld und Missmut wie hinfort geweht: Es war kein Garten, sondern ein Paradies. Selbst als Sylvari, der viele Jahre im Hain gelebt hatte, konnte er nichts anderes tun als zu staunen, als er von der Schönheit dieses Ortes überwältigt wurde. Überall sprossen die schönsten Blumen in allen Farben aus dem Boden, den Büschen und zwischen den Felsen, die von einigen kleinen Wasserfällen benetzt wurden. Dieser Ort war jedoch keineswegs künstlich angelegt worden, sondern eine natürliche Quelle. Nicht nur Pflanzen traf man hier an, sondern auch allerlei Tiere, die sich hierher zurück zogen: Farnhunde, Moas, Raubkatzen, ja sogar Spinnen, die sich gegenseitig nicht zu stören schienen. Außerdem gab es hier auffallend viele Orchideen von violetter Farbe, die besonders groß und kräftig waren. Denn dies waren zweifelsohne die Lieblingsblumen derer, die dieses kleine Paradies nun ihr Zuhause nannte. Canach erkannte sie sofort, denn sie waren sich schon häufig begegnet: Das erste Mal auf der Südlichtbucht, als sie ihn im Auftrag von Ellen Kiel fasste und der Löwengarde auslieferte. Dieser Umstand führte alsbald dazu, dass er in den Dienst von Gräfin Anise gestellt wurde. Eine Freiheit, die sich im Grunde kaum von seiner Zeit im Gefängnis unterschied, mal von den Gitterstäben abgesehen. Auf ihren Befehl hin kreuzten sich Canachs Wege mit denen des Paktes, die in den Maguuma-Dschungel direkt zu Mordremoth führten. Seite an Seite traten sie dem Altdrachen selbst entgegen, und seitdem hatten sie ihre einstige Feindschaft abgelegt und waren Freunde geworden. Doch während Canachs Wille gestählt worden war, hinterließ die Schlacht bei Eirenn Narben, die tiefer reichten als jeder Schwerthieb. Eirenn kniete vor einem abseits gelegenen Rosenbusch, dessen Blüten nahezu verwelkt waren. Sie waren das einzige, was in dem Garten nicht voller Leben strahlte. Die Sylvari hatte den Kopf mit den langen, violetten Haaren, die wie die Blätter einer Orchidee geformt waren, gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen. Neben ihr saß ein Farnhund, der sie mit der Schnauze anstupste, um sie aufzumuntern, doch sie legte nur zärtlich ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf, noch immer schweigend. Canach näherte sich ihr vorsichtig und räusperte sich verlegen.  
"Lange nicht gesehen, Schwester... Störe ich gerade?" fragte er zögerlich. Eirenn seufzte. "Was willst du, Canach?" entgegnete sie schwermütig.  
"Ich soll dir eine Nachricht übermitteln." antwortete Canach, ohne nach dem Grund für ihre Trauer zu fragen. Sie öffnete die Augen, doch wandte den Blick nicht von dem Rosenbusch. "Von wem?"  
"Einem gemeinsamen Freund." sagte er etwas ungeniert. Es war einfach seine Art.  
"Von wem?" wiederholte sie, diesmal etwas strenger im Ton. Canach seufzte lautlos. "Dem Kommandeur."  
Canach war zwar gerissen und vorausschauend, doch er konnte unmöglich abschätzen, welche Reaktion sie auf diese Antwort haben würde. Er vermutete, dass sie ihn augenblicklich zum Gehen aufforden würde. Aber er irrte sich, denn sie stand tatsächlich auf und ging auf ihn zu. Die leuchtend violetten Augen blickten böse drein. "Er schickt _dich_, um _mir_ etwas mitzuteilen?"  
Canach zuckte mit den Achseln, etwas beunruhigt, auch wenn er sich dies nicht anmerken ließ. "Ich sagte ja schon, du bist schwer zu finden, selbst für mich. Außerdem hat er viel zu tun."  
"Dann soll er seine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, dich auf Botengänge zu schicken. Falls du ihn siehst, dann sag ihm, er soll selbst herkommen, wenn er sich traut!" rief sie erbost und ballte die Faust.  
"Und ich dachte, ihr wärt alte Freunde. Was hat er denn getan, was dich so zornig macht, Schwester?"  
Canach bereute es, nachgefragt zu haben, denn von allen Personen auf Tyria, die er nicht auch noch verärgern wollte, stand sie ganz oben auf der Liste. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung beruhigte sie sich wieder ein wenig. "Verzeih mir, ich war zu neugierig. Es geht mich nichts an." entschuldigte er sich.  
"Schon gut. Du kannst nichts dafür, Canach. _Mir_ tut es leid." seufzte sie.  
"Das muss es nicht. Es... war ein Fehler, herzukommen. Ich lasse dich wieder allein. Lebe wohl, Schwester."  
Canach drehte sich um und wollte bereits gehen, doch Eirenn rief ihm hinterher. „Warte, Canach!"  
Eirenn wollte sich zumindest von Canach verabschieden, solange sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Aber sie fand keine passenden Worte. Schon bald würde sie einen Weg einschlagen, auf dem es kein Zurück mehr gab...  
„Ich... wollte dir nur sagen, dass... du ein guter Freund für mich warst. Ich bin froh, dass wir unsere anfängliche Feindschaft hinter uns lassen konnten. Und du hast mich... das ein oder andere Mal beeindruckt."  
Canach war ebenso gerührt wie stolz, das von ihr zu hören. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, dass Eirenn sich vielleicht endgültig von ihm verabschieden wollte. „Danke, Eirenn. Das bedeutet mir viel. Ich bin auch froh, dass wir uns doch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht haben."  
Der Scherz ging nach hinten los, denn in Eirenn kamen wieder all die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an den Maguuma-Dschungel hoch. All das, was sie vergessen wollte, aber nie konnte. „Ich muss gehen. Es gibt etwas, das ich erledigen muss. Leb wohl, Canach."  
„Nun gut, Schwester. Es... war schön dich wieder zu sehen."  
„Dich auch, Canach. Pass auf dich auf."  
Canach hatte sich bereits umgedreht, als ihm wieder einfiel, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war.  
„Ähm... Was genau soll ich unserem Kommandeur jetzt ausrichten?" fragte er etwas unsicher. Als Antwort bekam er nichts als Stille. Canach drehte sich wieder um, doch die Sylvari war auf einmal spurlos verschwunden. Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hoelbrak, doch er wusste nicht, ob er eine Antwort erfinden, oder einfach die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Was er auch sagen würde, es wäre vermutlich nicht das, was der Kommandeur erwartet hätte...

* * *

„Das hatte ich erwartet..." seufzte Denngar. „Sie ist wirklich schwer zu fassen. Dann muss ich sie wohl selbst finden und ihr die Nachricht überbringen. Trotzdem danke, Canach. Das wäre alles."  
Der Norn beugte sich wieder über den Tisch mit den Karten und tat so, als wäre er beschäftigt. Canach sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Was? Keine weiteren überaus wichtigen Botengänge?"  
Der Norn stöhnte genervt. „Für's Erste nicht, nein." antwortete er trocken.  
„Schon gut, ich verstehe. Ihr vertraut mir noch immer nicht."  
„Natürlich vertraue ich Euch, nach allem, was Ihr im Maguuma-Dschungel geleistet habt." gab er ehrlich zu.  
„Ach? Schön, dass es mal jemand zur Kenntnis nimmt."  
„Aber ich vertraue Gräfin Anise nicht unbedingt, auch wenn sie vorgibt, gute Absichten zu haben."  
„Ihr... wisst also schon längst, dass ich für sie spioniere?" fragte Canach überrascht.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Außerdem habe ich eines eurer... Gespräche mitbekommen. Sie ist klug, aber auch nicht völlig unfehlbar. Ich habe schon dafür gesorgt, dass sie nur das zu hören bekommt, was ich bereit bin sie hören zu lassen. Deshalb diese Botengänge. Noch Fragen?"  
Der sonst so schlagfertige Canach stand wie angewurzelt da und brachte kein Wort heraus.  
„Gut. Dann wäre das damit ja geklärt." beschloss Denngar, mit der Absicht, das Thema und damit das Gespräch zu beenden. Doch Canach wollte derjenige sein, der es beendet. „Ihr wollt mich also nicht wegen Verrats erneut in eine Zelle stecken lassen? Da bin ich ja beruhigt."  
„Wenn ich jemanden in eine Zelle stecken müsste, dann wäre diese Person Gräfin Anise. Erstens glaube ich kaum, dass sich das so einfach bewerkstelligen ließe. Zweitens will ich die Königin nicht verärgern. Logan vertraut der Gräfin, und ich vertraue Logan. So einfach ist das. Soll sie ihr kleines Spiel spielen und Euch als Schachfigur einsetzen." sagte Denngar und sah Canach dabei mit einer Mischung aus Beileid und Schadenfreude an.  
„Ich bin mehr als eine _Schachfigur_!" rief Canach erbost. „Ihr habt selbst gesehen, wie ich mich gegen einen Altdrachen bewiesen habe! Und nur weil ich für Gräfin Anise arbeite, heißt das nicht, dass..."  
„Beruhigt Euch." sagte der Norn gelassen, aber mit strengem Blick. „Ihr habt Euch mehr als bewiesen. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, zu behaupten, Ihr habt eine entscheidende Rolle in der Schlacht gespielt. Ob Ihr diese Rolle aus eigenem Willen oder auf Befehl der Gräfin hin gespielt habt, sei mal dahingestellt. Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich keinen Doppelagenten aus Euch mache. Aber... vielleicht könnte ich Euch dabei helfen, frühzeitig aus ihrem Dienst entlassen zu werde. Ein kleiner Dank in Anerkennung Eurer Heldentaten. Denkt darüber nach."  
Canach würde auf jeden Fall darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich noch immer ein Lakai und hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Die Gräfin war schließlich eine Mesmerin, und eine mächtige noch dazu. Es war vielleicht an der Zeit, sich endlich aus ihrem Dienst zu befreien. Er mochte es nicht, jemandem zu dienen. Vielleicht würde er sich sogar dem Pakt anschließen, aus eigenem Interesse diesmal. Doch bevor er ging, brannte ihm noch eine Frage auf der Zunge. „Kommandeur, wenn Ihr mir die Frage gestattet... Warum seid Ihr so erpicht darauf, Eirenn zu finden?" fragte er Denngar, der den Schein erwecken wollte, beschäftigt zu sein. Der Norn seufzte.  
„Ich... will mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Ich habe jemanden auf eine gefährliche Mission geschickt. Jemanden, der ihr anscheinend näher steht, als ich wusste. Es ist vielleicht nicht das erste Mal, dass so jemand durch meinen Befehl..." - Er hielt kurz inne und atmete tief durch - „zu Schaden kommt."  
Er hielt kurz inne und starrte auf die Karte auf dem Tisch. „Es ist nicht leicht, einen Krieg zu führen, dessen Seiten ungleicher nicht sein könnten. Wir brauchen die tapfersten und fähigsten Seelen auf Tyria, um ihn zu gewinnen. Deswegen will ich mit Eirenn sprechen. Es ist längst kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Jormag auf dem Vormarsch ist. Nicht nach der Schlacht, die gerade mal ein paar Tage zurückliegt. Unsere Narben sind kaum verheilt, aber wir müssen jetzt zuschlagen, bevor er die nächste Streitmacht losschickt. Doch ein Frontalangriff ist keine Option. Deswegen habe ich einen Spähtrupp losgeschickt, der in die Fernen Zittergipfel aufgebrochen ist. Unter ihnen ist auch meine Tochter, was momentan meine größte Sorge ist."  
„Und jemand aus meinem Volk, nehme ich an? Die Person, wegen der Eirenn nun wütend auf Euch ist? Ihr riskiert wirklich viel mit diesem Spähtrupp." warf Canach ein.  
„Ich riskiere _alles_. Seit Monaten versuche ich, alles über Jormag in Erfahrung zu bringen, was ich kann. Er hält sich für schlau, aber ich zeige ihm, wer der Schlauere von uns beiden ist. Wenn wir wissen, wo die Schlange sich versteckt, und wie es um seine Verteidigung steht, können wir zuschlagen. Und beten, dass es ausreichen wird."  
„Und deshalb wollt Ihr Eure Verbündeten zusammentrommeln, die Besten der Besten: Weil Ihr glaubt, dass der Pakt allein noch nicht stark genug ist. Habe ich recht?" fasste Canach zusammen. Denngar nickte.  
„Wir haben Mordremoth unsere geballte Stärke gezeigt. Wir dachten, wir würden ihn aus seinem Versteck locken und einfach so vom Antlitz Tyrias fegen. Und da hat er uns überrascht und uns fast alle vernichtet, indem er unsere eigenen Leute gegen uns aufgehetzt hat. Jormag wird dasselbe tun. Wenn ich seine Pläne nicht durchschaue und durchkreuze, dann wird es wieder passieren. Und nicht nur die Norn. Alle, vielleicht auch abermals Euer Volk. Tyrias Untergang wäre besiegelt. Ich will alles daran geben, das zu verhindern... Alles, was in meiner Macht steht."  
„Ich verstehe. Ich habe gesehen, was Mordremoth meinen Leuten angetan hat. Auch ich habe seinen Ruf gehört, immer und immer wieder. Aber hier geht es wohl um mehr als ein Volk. Ich werde Euch erneut zur Seite stehen, wenn Ihr es wollt. Egal, ob es der Gräfin passt oder nicht."  
„Das freut mich. Wenn Euch weitere Botengänge nichts ausmachen, hätte ich doch noch eine Aufgabe für Euch: Trommelt unsere Verbündeten zusammen. Rox, Braham, Kasmeer, Marjory und Taimi. Zusammen werdet Ihr den Pakt in die Fernen Zittergipfel begleiten, sobald ich den Befehl dazu erteile."  
„Und was ist mit Euch? Wo werdet Ihr dann sein?"  
„Da, wo meine Tochter ist. Ich werde den Trupp finden und ihn zurück bringen." sagte Denngar entschlossen. Er blickte Canach direkt in die Augen, und dieser zurück. Der Sylvari sah zwischen all der Entschlossenheit noch immer einen Hauch von Angst oder Sorge in den Augen des Norn.  
„Und was, wenn es nicht reichen wird? Falls Ihr zu spät sein werdet?" fragte Canach.  
„Dann lasse ich Jormag dafür büßen."

* * *

Der Hain war noch immer so schön wie eh und je, auch wenn ihm in letzter Zeit viel Leid widerfahren war. Der Blasse Baum hatte sich von dem Schlag, den ihr der Schatten des Drachen versetzt hatte, erholt. Doch inzwischen wusste jeder in ganz Tyria, dass der Samen, aus dem sie vor all dieser Zeit entstanden war, von Mordremoth stammte. Die Blasse Mutter trauerte um viele ihrer Kinder, doch war nun frei vom Einfluss des Drachen und musste dieses dunkle Geheimnis nicht länger hüten. Denngar machte sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, seine alte Freundin hier anzutreffen. In den letzten Monaten war sie verschwunden, und nur ab und zu hörte man, dass sie sich blicken ließ, um die Sylvari im und um den Caledon-Wald vor dem Albtraumhof und anderen Gefahren zu beschützen. Nicht umsonst gab man ihr den Beinamen „Windläuferin", denn so schnell wie sie auftauchte, war sie auch wieder spurlos verschwunden. Canach hatte Denngar verschwiegen, wo er sie angetroffen hatte, denn er war davon überzeugt, dass sie ihre Gründe hatte. An seiner Stelle wäre Canach ihr nicht gefolgt oder hätte sie erst gar nicht verärgert, denn er wusste, wozu sie fähig war, und dass sie nicht mehr ganz die Sylvari war, die der Kommandeur kannte.  
Denngar war entschlossen, Eirenn zu finden und reinen Tisch zu machen. Es war Cahirahs Entscheidung gewesen, sich dem Trupp anzuschließen. Er hätte sie nicht aufgehalten, selbst wenn er geahnt hätte, dass sie wie eine Schwester für Eirenn war, was unter Sylvari natürlich eine andere Bedeutung hatte. Aber eigentlich wollte er nur erfahren, wie es um seine alte Freundin stand. Es gab eine Person im Hain, bei der Denngar sich sicher war, dass sie ihm bei der Suche helfen könnte. Doch die Spur endete bereits hier, denn weder in ihrem Haus noch sonst irgendwo im Hain war Caithe anzutreffen. Nach allem was passiert war, war die Klinge des Schicksals erneut gespalten, und Caithe war ohne Zweifel einer der Gründe dafür. Doch Denngar wusste, dass sie auf seiner Seite stand, auch wenn sie stets eigene Ziele verfolgte. Aber zum Glück fand der Kommandeur in einem anderen Verbündeten die Unterstützung, die er brauchte:  
Laranthir aus der Wildnis, seit vielen Jahren der Zweit-Ranghöchste der Wachsamen und Anführer der Blassen Räuber, eine Elitegruppe von Sylvari-Spähern, die auch nach der Schlacht gegen Mordremoth noch immer Bestand hatte. Der Sylvari salutierte erst in aller Förmlichkeit und begrüßte den Norn dann herzlich. „Kommandeur! Eine Freude, Euch zu sehen!"  
„Danke, Laranthir! Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." erwiderte Denngar die Begrüßung.  
„Sucht Ihr nach jemandem?" fragte Laranthir.  
„Ja, in der Tat. Eigentlich wollte ich Caithe aufsuchen, aber sie ist nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum ich hier bin." erklärte Denngar kurz. Laranthir nickte, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. „Ich verstehe. Bitte, folgt mir doch." bat ihn der Sylvari und zeigte mit der Hand in Richtung eines der Pflanzengebäude. Der Norn folgte ihm und konnte dank seiner langen Beine mühelos mit Laranthir mithalten, der in zügigem Schritt lief. Sie kamen an zwei Hainhütern vorbei, die den Eingang bewachten und sich vor den beiden leicht verneigten. Laranthir bat Denngar, auf einer Art Hocker aus Pflanzen Platz zu nehmen, der für den Norn eigentlich etwas zu klein war.  
„Caithe hat sich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr im Hain blicken lassen. Nicht, dass das unüblich für sie wäre. Nur gibt es einige hier im Hain, die etwas beunruhigt sind. Es gibt viele Gerüchte über sie und das, was im Maguuma-Dschungel vorgefallen ist. Das häufigste ist, dass sie Glints Ei gestohlen hatte und damit geflohen war. Manche behaupten, sie hätte sich wieder mit ihrer früheren Gefährtin Faolain verbündet und für sie das Ei gestohlen. Wir wissen beide, dass letzteres falsch ist, aber trotzdem sehen viele hier in Caithe nicht mehr die Heldin, die sie einst war." erzählte Laranthir gerade laut genug, dass er nicht flüstern musste. Aus seinem Tonfall war zu entnehmen, dass er nicht zu diesen bösen Zungen gehörte, die Caithe verleumdeten. Denngar wusste, dass Caithe sich bei vielen unbeliebt gemacht hatte, aber diese Neuigkeiten zu hören schockierten ihn etwas. So etwas hatte sie gewiss nicht verdient, nach allem, was sie für Tyria geleistet hatte. „Ihre Motive waren noch nie wirklich eindeutig, aber ich vertraue, dass sie das Richtige tut." fasste Denngar seine Meinung zusammen. „Aber sie ist leider nicht die einzige, die sich nicht auffinden lässt. Es geht um unsere alte Freundin Eirenn."  
Laranthir seufzte, als er den Namen hörte. „Das dachte ich mir schon fast. Ich weiß nicht genau, was ihr im Herzen von Maguuma widerfahren ist, aber es hat sie... verändert."  
Denngar zögerte. Er wusste, was geschehen war. Als Laranthir ihn schweigend anstarrte, entschloss er sich dazu, es ihm zu erzählen.  
„Sie hat jemanden an Mordremoth verloren, der ihr sehr wichtig war. Ihr Hass und ihre Trauer haben es ihr nicht leicht gemacht, dem Ruf des Drachen zu widerstehen. Seitdem ist sie... verbittert."  
Was Denngar für sich behielt, waren die Ereignisse, als sie beide Mordremoth selbst gegenüberstanden. Wie der Drache Eirenn gegen ihn aufhetzte und einen Keil zwischen sie treiben wollte. Hätte Denngar es nicht geschafft, sie wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen, hätte er eine seiner engsten Freunde töten müssen, oder sich von ihr töten lassen. Dies war vermutlich der Grund, warum Eirenn sich versteckt hatte. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal riskieren, dass sie einen Freund verlor. Laranthir senkte bedrückt den Kopf. „Wir alle haben Freunde und Geliebte verloren. Aber wir dürfen nie aufgeben, damit sie nicht umsonst gefallen sind. Was Eirenn angeht, kann ich Euch leider wenig helfen, Kommandeur. Sie hilft hin und wieder, wenn ein Dorf vom Albtraumhof oder von anderen Banditen angegriffen wird. Das letzte, was ich über sie gehört habe, war, dass sie die Dornenkönigin aufhalten will. Das war vor knapp einer Woche." teilte er Denngar mit. Dieser runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Dornenkönigin? Wer ist das?"  
„Die neue Anführerin des Albtraumhofs. Jetzt, da Faolain fort ist, hat sie sich selbst zur _Königin_ ernannt. Seitdem sind sie besser organisiert als je zuvor und schlagen zwar seltener, aber dafür umso brutaler zu." erklärte er voller Abscheu.  
„Aber es war doch nicht Faolain selbst, die den Albtraumhof gründete. Was ist mit... ihrem Champion?" fragte Denngar.  
„Cadeyrn? Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Es stimmt, dass er der Gründer und vor Faolain Anführer des Hofs war, auch wenn niemand weiß, unter welchen Umständen Faolain ihn ablöste. Er schien nicht mehr als eine Marionette zu sein, und falls er überhaupt noch lebt, hält er sich im Hintergrund. Wer kann schon sagen, wer wirklich hinter dem Albtraumhof steckt? Wir wissen nur, dass sich die Dornenkönigin mehrere Male selbst gezeigt hat und es danach immer zu einem Massaker kam. Vor zehn Tagen traf es die Siedlung Deireas... es gab keinen einzigen Überlebenden."  
„Deireas?" wiederholte Denngar, oder versuchte es zumindest. „Kommt mir nicht bekannt vor."  
„Die Siedlung ist knapp ein Jahr alt. Sie liegt am nördlichen Rand von Caledon und wurde von einigen Lautlosen gegründet, die vorher auf der Trauernden Insel in der Ventry-Bucht lebten." erklärte Laranthir.  
„Ich dachte, im Norden gäbe es nichts als Sumpf. Dort haben sie sich niedergelassen?"  
„Nur weil es ein Sumpf ist, heißt es nicht, dass man dort nicht leben kann. Die Siedlung war nicht groß, etwas weniger als zwanzig Leute vielleicht. Jetzt... ist es ein Massengrab. Eine Zeit lang dachten wir, der Albtraumhof wäre geschwächt oder vielleicht sogar gänzlich zerschlagen, doch die letzten Angriffe haben das Gegenteil bewiesen. Unter der Dornenkönigin könnte der Albtraumhof erneut zu einer großen Gefahr werden. Nach allem, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist, haben sich ihm immer wieder einige unserer Brüder und Schwestern angeschlossen."  
Denngar dachte einen Moment über das nach, was ihm Laranthir schweren Gemüts berichtete. „Also will Eirenn gegen die Dornenkönigin vorgehen? Ganz alleine?" fasste er zusammen. Laranthir nickte schweigend. „Sieht ganz danach aus. Kommandeur... Ich bitte Euch: Falls Ihr sie findet, dann redet ihr das aus. Nicht einmal sie kann es mit dem ganzen Albtraumhof aufnehmen."  
„Keine Sorge, Laranthir, das werde ich. Und wenn sie sich nicht umstimmen lässt, passe ich auf sie auf, während wir uns diese Dornenkönigin vorknöpfen." versicherte er dem Sylvari, der schmunzelnd nickte. „Wie ich sie kenne, wird sie eher auf _Euch_ aufpassen."  
Denngar zuckte lachend mit den Schultern. „Auch gut. Aber vorher muss ich sie zuerst einmal finden. Ich fange bei dieser Siedlung an. Noch einmal danke, Laranthir. Soll ich Eirenn etwas von Euch ausrichten?" fragte er, nachdem er aufgestanden war. Laranthir atmete durch und überlegte kurz.  
„Nein. Sorgt einfach dafür, dass sie wieder die Schwester wird, die wir alle kennen und vermissen."  
Denngar brauchte einen Moment, bis er diese Worte verarbeitet hatte. Dann nickte er entschlossen und verabschiedete sich von Laranthir, doch kaum hatte er einen Fuß hinaus gesetzt, kam eine weitere Sylvari direkt auf ihn zu. Er erkannte sie als eine der Heilkundigen, die sich um den Blassen Baum kümmerten. „Kommandeur! Die Blasse Mutter will Euch sprechen." sagte sie hastig und salutierte.  
„Mich? Ich meine... Natürlich, ich werde sie nicht warten lassen." antwortete er und neigte das Haupt. „Habt Dank... Aine, richtig? Ich erinnere mich an Euch."  
Die Sylvari nickte erfreut. „Verzeiht die hastige Begrüßung, Kommandeur. Es klang so, als wäre es wichtig. Bitte folgt mir."

Denngar folgte ihr unverzüglich zum Aufzug, der zur Omphalos-Kammer führte. Aine blieb jedoch unten, während Denngar in die Samenkapsel stieg, die ihn nach oben trug, zum Herzen des Hains. Ventaris Tafel ruhte dort sanft zwischen den Ranken des Blassen Baums, deren Kinder sich von der Weisheit der Worte inspirieren ließen und nach Ventaris Maximen lebten – zumindest die meisten. Denngar bemerkte jedoch, dass die Sylvari, die gerade um die Tafel standen, von dieser Abstand zu halten schienen. Ungewöhnlich viel Abstand. Hier oben sprach die Blasse Mutter direkt zu ihren Kindern und Besuchern des Hains, doch noch immer wusste nicht jeder Außenstehende, dass sie mehr war als die wunderschöne, leuchtende Gestalt in dieser Kammer. Sie war der Hain, der Traum, die Mutter der Sylvari – zumindest derer, die hier erwachten. Nur wenige wussten von den anderen Sylvari jenseits des Caledon-Walds, vielleicht sogar jenseits von Tyria. Doch es war kein Geheimnis mehr, woher alle Sylvari ursprünglich stammten. Der Mensch Ronan hatte vor über 250 Jahren einen Samen in einer Höhle gefunden, um ihn hier zu pflanzen, am Grab seiner Familie. Nach all dieser Zeit war nun klar, woher dieser Samen stammte. Doch nun waren die Sylvari frei vom Einfluss ihres Schöpfers und hatten eine Zukunft vor sich, die nur sie selbst bestimmten – ob nach den Lehren Ventaris oder auf eigene Faust. Der Avatar des Blassen Baums empfing Denngar wortwörtlich mit offenen Armen und dem Lächeln einer liebenden Mutter.  
„Kommandeur... Es ist immer wieder eine Freude, Euch als unseren Gast bei uns zu haben."  
Denngar kniete vor der erhabenen Gestalt nieder. „Verehrte Mutter, habt Dank. Auch ich freue mich immer wieder, Euch besuchen zu dürfen."  
Die Blasse Mutter strahlte ihre Freude wie ein wärmendes Licht aus, das die Omphalos-Kammer erfüllte. „Bitte, erhebt Euch, Denngar. Ihr habt so viel für mich und meine Kinder getan. Ich bin diejenige, die sich vor Euch verneigen sollte. Ohne Euch wäre mein Licht erloschen, erdrückt von Mordremoths Schatten. Aber jetzt sind wir frei, ich und meine Kinder."  
Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht schwand jedoch, und auch ihr wärmendes Licht verlor etwas an Kraft. „Doch leider mussten so viele ihr Leben geben... Ich weiß, dass Ihr eine schwere Entscheidung treffen musstet, Denngar. Aber wenigstens weiß ich, dass mein Sohn nun Frieden gefunden hat. Ich spüre, dass er Euch dankt. Habt Ihr... Tragt Ihr noch immer sein Schwert bei Euch?"  
Denngar trug es stets bei sich. Die zerbrochenen Überreste von Caladbolg, dem legendären Schwert von Riannoc. Denngar war dabei, als der Blasse Baum es Trahearne übergeben hatte, bevor dieser den Pakt ins Leben rief. Denngar war es, der es schwang, um Trahearne zu befreien, als Mordremoth von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er hatte die Überreste dieser einst sagenumwobenen Waffe aufbewahrt, um den früheren Marschall in Ehren zu halten. Er ließ noch einmal einen Blick über die abgebrochene Klinge schweifen, die wie ein zersplitterter Ast wirkte. Denngar übergab sie der Blassen Mutter. Sie ließ die leuchtende Hand langsam über die Klinge fahren. Denngar wurde von einem Gefühl der Trauer erfüllt. Zwei ihrer Söhne, zwei Erstgeborene, die in Besitz dieses Schwertes waren, hatten den Tod gefunden. Doch es gab eine Dritte, die durch das Schicksal mit diesem Schwert verbunden war. Der Blasse Baum zögerte lange, denn sie wollte nicht, dass auch dieses Kind durch Caladbolg umkommen würde. Aber es war ihre einzige Hoffnung, bevor der Zorn und die Trauer sie verzehren würden. Die Blasse Mutter schloss die Augen und begann, das zerstörte Schwert in helles Licht zu tauchen. Denngar musste seinen Blick abwenden, um nicht von dem gleißenden Licht geblendet zu werden, denn die ganze Omphalos-Kammer erstrahlte darin.  
„Denngar Thorson... Tretet vor." sagte der Blasse Baum. Denngar gehorchte und stellte sich direkt vor sie. Der Avatar des Baums hielt Caladbolg in seiner ganzen Pracht in den Händen, die Spitze nach oben gerichtet. „Kniet nieder, Denngar."  
Denngar wurde von Gefühlen von Stolz und Hoffnung erfüllt, als er vor dem Blassen Baum niederkniete, doch er wusste nicht, ob es seine eigenen, oder ihre Gefühle waren. „Ihr habt für mich und meine Kinder mehr getan, als wir je erhofft hatten. Ihr habt die Bürde auf Euch genommen, die Schlacht zu den Altdrachen zu tragen und habt uns vom Joch Mordremoths befreit. Ihr habt meine Kinder beschützt und denen, die verloren waren, Frieden geschenkt. Ihr seid ein Vorbild, ein Beispiel für Mut und Ehre; ein Held, der aus unzähligen Schlachten siegreich hervorgegangen ist. Denngar Thorson... Von nun an werdet ihr mein Champion sein."  
Der Blasse Baum berührte zuerst Denngars linke Schulter mit Caladbolg, danach die andere.  
„Erhebt Euch, mein Champion. Bevor Ihr geht, habe ich noch eine Aufgabe für Euch. Ihr kamt zu mir, weil Ihr nach meiner Tochter gesucht habt. Findet sie, und helft ihr, ihre Trauer zu überwinden. Eirenn hat sich von mir und dem Traum abgewandt. Ich bitte Euch nicht, sie zu mir zurückzubringen. Ich will nur, dass sie mir verzeiht... und dass sie sich in ihrem Zorn und ihrem Schmerz nicht selbst verliert. Überbringt ihr Caladbolg. Sie war es, die es nach Riannocs Tod geborgen hat, daher soll sie es nun führen."  
Die Blasse Mutter überreichte Denngar das Schwert, das von neuer Kraft erfüllt war. Er nahm es an sich und kniete sich, darauf abgestützt, vor ihr nieder. „Ich werde alles daran geben, sie zu beschützen. Ich gebe ihr ihre Hoffnung wieder. Habt Dank, Heilige Quelle."  
„Geht nun, Denngar. Möge mein Licht Euch in allen Zeiten beistehen."

Als Denngar mit Caladbolg auf dem Rücken in Richtung des Caledons-Walds schritt, sahen die Sylvari im Hain mit teils verwunderten, teils ehrfürchtigen Blicken zu ihm auf. Einige knieten sich sogar vor ihm nieder. Doch bevor er den Hain verließ, bekam er ein seltsames Gefühl. Er war der Meinung, jemand beobachte ihn, jedoch nicht wie die anderen Sylvari. Jemand beschattete ihn. Plötzlich spürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln im Nacken, fast wie Atem. Er drehte sich um, doch niemand stand hinter ihm. Es hätte auch jemand ziemlich großes sein müssen, dessen Atem er hätte spüren können. Denngar wollte weitergehen, doch da war wieder dieses leichte Kribbeln im Nacken. Und noch immer das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden.  
„Wir müssen reden. Komm zu meinem Haus." flüsterte eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte.  
„Caithe?"  
Er erhielt keine Antwort. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob er sich das ganze nur eingebildet hatte, doch er entschied sich dennoch, noch einmal zu Caithes Haus am Fuße des Blassen Baums zu gehen. Er wollte klopfen, doch die Tür stand einen winzigen Spalt weit offen. Also zwängte er sich, fast auf Knien, durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Tatsächlich fand er Caithe vor, die über einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch darauf gebeugt war. Denngar schwieg und beobachtete ein wenig, wie sie durch das Buch blätterte, wobei sie es nicht wirklich zu lesen schien. Sie hatte sein Kommen längst bemerkt, bevor er auch nur vor der Tür stand. „Champion, hm? Glückwunsch. Das ist mal etwas... Neues." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und schlug das Buch langsam zu.  
„Lass mich raten: Du warst die ganze Zeit schon im Hain und ich habe es einfach nicht bemerkt." vermutete Denngar. Caithe zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Gut möglich. Nach allem was du gehört hast, weißt du ja warum ich lieber verborgen bleibe." erklärte sie etwas grimmig. Denngar konnte sie zwar verstehen, aber andererseits war sie schon immer eine Einzelgängerin gewesen... zumindest, seit er sie kannte. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wie sie wohl vor der Auflösung der Klinge des Schicksals gewesen war. „Ich bin froh, dich nach all dieser Zeit mal wieder zu sehen, aber für einen langen Plausch unter Freunden ist leider keine Zeit." stellte Caithe klar.  
„Dann muss es ein kleiner Plausch tun. Wie ist es dir ergangen?" fragte Denngar dazwischen, bevor sie mit dem nächsten Satz auch nur anfangen konnte. Caithe seufzte, doch sie wollte es ihm nicht vergönnen. „Ich schätze, ich komme zurecht. Auch wenn mir nicht nur der Rest der Klinge des Schicksals, sondern fast mein ganzes Volk nicht mehr vertraut... Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass das meine Schuld ist."  
„Du hattest vermutlich deine Gründe, Caithe. Vielleicht kann ich einige Dinge klarstellen, um deinen Ruf -" wollte Denngar ihr vorschlagen, doch sie lehnte prompt ab. „Nein! Es... Ich meine... Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn sie glauben, ich sei verschwunden. Oder Schlimmeres. Dann glauben das auch unsere Feinde." widersprach sie ihm. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte seufzend zu Boden. „Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein... Es war deine Aufgabe, Glints Ei zu beschützen. Vielleicht habe ich es verdient, als Verräterin beschimpft zu werden..."  
„Caithe, das ist Unsinn. Ich weiß, dass du gute Absichten hattest. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Und ich vertraue dir noch immer voll und ganz, egal, was andere behaupten." gestand Denngar offenherzig. „Aber das nächste Mal sagst du mir zumindest _vorher_ Bescheid, wenn du dir etwas unvorstellbar Wichtiges schnappst und damit davon rennst."  
Caithe konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen, nachdem sie das gehört hatte. Weder sie noch Denngar konnten sich daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt offen lachen konnte. „Danke, Denngar. Ich halt mich dran, versprochen. Aber auch wenn es schön war, mal wieder offen mit einem Freund zu reden, sind wir doch vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen."  
Denngar seufzte leise, als sich Caithes Miene verfinsterte. „Es geht um Eirenn." offenbarte sie.  
„Eirenn? Weißt du, wo sie ist?" fragte Denngar hoffnungsvoll, doch Caithe schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie weiß, wie man sich verborgen hält. Schließlich hab ich ihr so einiges darüber beigebracht. Wie Laranthir dir schon gesagt hat, verfolgt sie den Albtraumhof. Oder, um es anders auszudrücken: Wo der Albtraumhof auftaucht, ist auch Eirenn nicht weit. Entweder, sie sinnt auf Rache, oder..."  
Denngar runzelte die Stirn und sah Caithe durchdringend an. „Caithe... Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass sie..."  
„Es ist eine Möglichkeit, die wir nicht ignorieren dürfen. Sollte der Albtraumhof es tatsächlich schaffen, sie auf ihre Seite zu bringen -"  
„Kein Wort mehr, Caithe!" unterbrach sie Denngar wütend. „Nie im Leben würde sie das tun! Wie kannst du das auch nur in Erwägung ziehen?"  
„Sie hat sich verändert, Denngar." antwortete Caithe trübselig. „Wir beide wissen, was passiert ist. Ich sage nicht, dass sie unsere Feindin ist. Aber für den Fall, dass diese Dornenkönigin sie in die Finger bekommt..."  
Denngar war aufgebracht, doch er ließ sie ausreden. Caithe zögerte.  
„Falls es dich beruhigt... Laranthir hat nicht ganz recht, was den Albtraumhof angeht. In Wirklichkeit hat diese selbsternannte Königin gerade mal eine Handvoll gefährlicher Leute, die sich die Dornenritter nennen. Sie haben in den letzten Wochen für viel Leid und Zerstörung gesorgt, aber viele von ihnen sind bereits von den Hainhütern aufgehalten worden. Der Rest ist nur ein unorganisierter Haufen Banditen. Aber die Dornenkönigin ist eine weitaus größere Gefahr. Falls Eirenn ihr zu nahe kommt, könnte sie ihr zum Opfer fallen... und von ihr in den Albtraum gezerrt werden. Glaub mir. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Der Albtraum nährt sich von all dem Schmerz und der Wut, die man in sich trägt. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du sie zur Vernunft bringen kannst, bevor es zu spät ist."  
Denngar lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Dann verliere ich besser keine Zeit mehr. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Eirenn etwas zustößt. Bis bald, Caithe. Hoffentlich. Und pass auf dich auf, ja?"  
„Gab es je eine Situation, in der ich nicht auf mich aufpassen konnte?" fragte sie nahezu beleidigt.  
„Es ist leichter, sich vor Feinden zu schützen, als vor sich selbst. Vergiss das nie, Caithe."  
Noch nachdem Denngar bereits gegangen war, dachte Caithe über seine Worte nach. Sie starrte in den Spiegel, der an der Wand ihrer kleinen Behausung hing. Nicht nur Eirenn hatte sich verändert...

* * *

Als Denngar schließlich in der Siedlung im Norden von Caledon ankam, fand er sie in Ruinen vor.  
Häufig hatte er diesen Anblick ertragen müssen... ein Bild des Schreckens, gesäumt von Tod und Zerstörung. Es erinnerte ihn an Hoelbrak, als es zur ersten großen Schlacht mit Jormags Dienern gekommen war. Doch das hier war nicht einmal das Werk der Altdrachen oder ihrer Schergen. Nein, der Albtraumhof handelte aus vermeintlich freiem Willen. Denngar spürte, wie er seine Fäuste vor Wut ballte. Der Albtraumhof hatte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes keine Gefangenen gemacht. Eine Sache, die Denngar mehr als merkwürdig fand. Sicher wusste er nicht besonders viel über den Hof, aber bisher hatten sie meistens Sylvari entführt, um sie durch Folter und giftige Lügen zu verderben. Besonders auf die Lautlosen hatten sie es abgesehen, da sie ohne ihre Verbindung zum Traum und dem Blassen Baum anfälliger für den Albtraum waren. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte der Blassen Mutter. Eirenn hatte sich wohl ebenfalls von ihr abgewandt. Ob sie tatsächlich zu einer Lautlosen geworden war, würde er wohl erst von ihr selbst erfahren. Hoffentlich. Plötzlich bekam er wieder ein seltsames Gefühl, als stünde ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge. Es mochte vielleicht an dem schaurigen Anblick liegen, der sich ihm bot, aber es war nichts, was er nicht schon oft gesehen hätte. Zu oft. Laut Laranthir war seit dem Angriff mehr als eine Woche vergangen, doch jeder schien die Siedlung gemieden zu haben. Die Leichen lagen noch immer dort, wo sie von der Dornenkönigin und ihrem Gefolge zurückgelassen worden waren. Nach genau deren Spuren suchte Denngar und wurde auch schnell fündig. Im Sumpf waren die Spuren zum Glück noch lange sichtbar, doch es war fast unmöglich, eine richtige Fährte ausfindig zu machen. Es war ein Gewirr aus Fuß- und anderen Abdrücken, die während des Kampfgetümmels entstanden waren. Denngar sah sich die Toten genauer an, obwohl er das nicht gerne tat. Erstens wollte er ihre Ruhe nicht stören, und zweitens war es immer eine traurige Angelegenheit... besonders dann, wenn er ein bekanntes Gesicht unter ihnen entdeckte. Viele der Lautlosen hatten grässliche Narben von Peitschen und Dornen auf dem Rücken und im Gesicht. Einige waren mitsamt ihrer Häuser in Brand gesteckt worden. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass der Angriff mit äußerster Brutalität erfolgt war. Entweder wollte die Dornenkönigin ein Exempel statuieren und die anderen Sylvari abschrecken, oder es war ein grausamer Akt der Rache. Wer konnte schon sagen, was die Motive des Albtraumhofs waren. Denngar erinnerte sich an Faolain und ihre leeren Worte von Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung. Letzten Endes hatte sie nur ihre eigennützigen Ziele verfolgt, während sie den Albtraumhof als Werkzeug dafür benutzte. Aber für ihre Arroganz hatte sie am Ende einen hohen Preis bezahlt. Trotzdem verstand Denngar noch immer nicht, was wirklich hinter dem Albtraum steckte. Vielleicht musste man selbst ein Sylvari sein, um es zu verstehen. Da bekam Denngar auf einmal wieder dieses Kribbeln im Nacken. Er erinnerte sich schlagartig wieder daran, dass er noch immer auf der Suche nach seiner alten Freundin Eirenn war. Doch er fand keinen Hinweis darauf, ob sie überhaupt hier gewesen war. Also versuchte er abermals, die Spuren des Albtraumhofs zurück zu verfolgen. Er erkannte ein Paar tiefer Abdrücke im Sumpfboden. Sie waren ziemlich groß, kaum kleiner als seine eigenen. Daneben war ein weiterer, kreisförmiger Abdruck wie von einer Kugel. Einer Kugel mit Stacheln, vielleicht ein Morgenstern. Die Spuren führten in Richtung Westen aus der Siedlung. Denngar wollte gerade dorthin aufbrechen, als plötzlich ein Schrei durch das Dickicht hallte. Es folgten mehrere Schreie in der Ferne. Er spitzte die Ohren und konnte noch mehr Geräusche ausmachen: Schwerter, Gewehre – ein tobender Kampf. Es kam aus südöstlicher Richtung, wo die Kraitbann-Freistatt lag. Sie trug ihren Namen nicht umsonst, da es dort häufig zu Auseinandersetzungen mit den Krait kam, die die Quetzal-Bucht behausten. Aber irgendetwas sagte Denngar, dass es keine Krait sein konnten. Der Norn eilte so schnell ihn seine schweren Füße durch den Morast tragen konnten dorthin. Als er wieder auf der Straße war und festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, war es kein Problem für ihn, in nur wenigen Augenblicken zur Freistatt zu gelangen. Der Lärm wurde zunehmend lauter als er näher kam und langsam erkannte er auch, wer dort kämpfte. Es waren in der Tat keine Krait, sondern Sylvari: Der Albtraumhof. Er zückte seine Äxte und spürte, wie sein Blut in Wallung geriet. Noch immer ließ ihn dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht los, das er seit seiner Abreise im Hain verspürte. Langsam glaubte er, es war die Angst und die Sorge um Eirenn. Oder vielleicht um Aela, die noch immer in den Fernen Zittergipfeln war. Aber das Adrenalin überschattete das alles, als er seine Gedanken gänzlich auf den Kampf richtete. Die wenigen Kämpfer des Albtraumhofs schlugen jedoch schnell und gnadenlos zu, und es war kein Wunder, dass die völlig überraschte Löwengarde trotz zahlenmäßiger Überlegenheit dabei war, diesen Kampf zu verlieren. Denngar hatte selten so einen koordinierten Überfall gesehen, und schon gar nicht vom Albtraumhof. Die Angreifer hatten mit den Gardisten am Tor kurzen Prozess gemacht und stürmten in den Innenhof. Als Denngar bei den Toren angekommen war, stellte er fest, dass er bereits zu spät war, um die Gardisten noch zu retten. Die letzten vier Höflinge, die noch übrig waren, schienen in den Turm der Freistatt gelangen zu wollen, der jedoch offenbar verbarrikadiert worden war. Der Hof war gesäumt von den Gefallenen beider Seiten, wobei die Löwengardisten mindestens doppelt so viele Leute gewesen waren. Bevor Denngar die Angreifer überraschen konnte, hatte ihn einer von ihnen bereits bemerkt. Er rief etwas zu einer der Höflinge, die oben auf den Wehrgängen stand. Die Sylvari drehte sich um und bemerkte den Norn, auf den der andere Höfling zeigte. „Kümmert euch um ihn!" bellte sie schrill und wandte sich völlig gleichgültig ab, da sie offenbar nach einem Weg in den Turm suchte. Der Höfling spannte die Bogensehne, doch Denngar war schneller. Er raste wie ein Stier auf ihn zu und rammte ihn mit der Schultern zu Boden. Der Schütze rollte weit über den Boden und blieb stöhnend dort liegen, doch seine beiden Mitstreiter stürmten sogleich mit erhobenen Waffen auf den Norn zu. Denngar sah genau, dass sie versuchten, ihn in die Zange zu nehmen, also wartete er darauf, dass der erste Höfling zum Schlag ausholte. Er hielt seine Äxte gekreuzt vor sich und fing mit ihnen den Schlag ab, bevor er sie zur Seite riss und damit seinen Angreifer entwaffnete. Er packte den Sylvari mit einer Hand und wirbelte ihn herum, sodass dieser genau zwischen ihm und dem andere Höfling war. Dieser ließ bereits seinen Dolch niederfahren und rammte ihn seinem eigenen Mitstreiter ins Fleisch. Denngar gab ihm den Rest und wartete darauf, dass der andere Höfling erneut zum Angriff ansetzte. Wütend ließ dieser seinen Dolch in der Hand kreisen und wollte Denngar seitlich umkreisen, der jedoch auf jeden Schritt entsprechend reagierte und den Höfling nicht an seine Flanke ließ. Schließlich wurde er ungeduldig und schnellte auf den Norn zu. Dieser wollte den Angriff erneut parieren, doch der Sylvari hatte ihn mit einer Finte getäuscht und huschte hinter den Rücken des Norn, um ihm den Dolch in den Rücken zu rammen. Denngar drehte sich in Windeseile um und wollte mit der Axt zuschlagen, doch der Sylvari stach bereits zu. Zum Glück erwischte er dank der Drehung nur Denngars Armschiene, zwischen deren Zacken der Dolch stecken blieb und ihm aus der Hand geschleudert wurde. Denngar hatte leichtes Spiel und verpasste ihm einen Hieb mit der Axt, die durch die Pflanzenrüstung des Höflings wie ein Messer durch Butter glitt und einen gewaltigen Schnitt quer über seinen Oberkörper hinterließ. Denngars Widersacher versuchte, den Schmerz zu ignorieren und holte einen zweiten Dolch hervor, doch er taumelte bereits ein wenig. Denngar konnte ihn mit Leichtigkeit ausmanövrieren und hob bereits die Axt zum vernichtenden Schlag, doch plötzlich packte ihn etwas am Arm und entriss ihm seine Waffe. Es war die Sylvari oben auf der Mauer der Freistatt, aus deren Handflächen Ranken schossen, die Denngars Arme und Beine umschlangen. Er versuchte, sie zu durchbrechen, aber sie klammerten sich schmerzhaft fest um seine Gelenke. „Los, du Nichtsnutz! Töte ihn endlich!" brüllte sie zu dem Höfling. Dieser nickte ihr zu und umklammerte seinen Dolch fest. Er nahm Anlauf und sprang, um Denngar den Dolch in den Hals zu rammen, da er am Körper zu gut gepanzert war. Doch Denngar zeigte ihm, dass er weder Arme noch Beine brauchte, um sich zu wehren. Er verpasste dem Höfling eine so starke Kopfnuss, dass er einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde und auf den Boden knallte, wo er endgültig liegen blieb. Doch die Sylvari auf der Mauer hatte genug und ließ nun auch den Hals des Norn von Ranken umschlingen, die ihm die Luft abschnitten. Er spannte jeden Muskel an, den er konnte, doch je mehr er sich wehrte, desto schneller ging ihm die Luft aus.  
„Na schön. Dann habe ich eben selbst das Vergnügen, Euch das Leben aus dem Körper zu quetschen!" knurrte sie zornig, während sich ihre Lippen zu einem blutrünstigen Lächeln formten. Denngar bemerkte auf einmal ihr seltsames Aussehen. Ihre moosgrüne Haut schien so hart und dick wie Rinde zu sein und um ihren ganzen Körper schlängelten sich kleine Dornenranken. Das bei den Sylvari übliche Leuchten pulsierte wie rasend und ließ ihre Haut und ihre Augen glutrot aufblitzen. Denngar war sich sicher, dass das die Dornenkönigin sein musste. Er war ein Narr gewesen, sich mit ihr einzulassen. Er spürte, wie sein Blick sich langsam trübte und seine Glieder taub wurden. Doch plötzlich stieß die vermeintliche Dornenkönigin einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Die dicken Ranken, die Denngar umschlangen, lösten sich und fielen wie verdorrte Äste auf den Boden. Denngar sank auf die Knie und schnappte nach Luft. Als er nach oben zur Mauer sah, fiel von dieser im selben Moment die Sylvari. Aus ihrer Brust floss Blut, das einem zähen Nektar ähnelte, doch es war von schwarzen Flecken durchzogen, als hätte jemand Tinte hineingemischt. Das rote Leuchten in ihren vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen wurde schwächer, bis es vollständig erlosch. Sie erinnerte Denngar ein wenig an die Syvlari, die von Mordremoth in seine Diener, die Mordrem. korrumpiert worden waren, jedoch sah die Dornenkönigin noch vergleichsweise normal aus. Denngar schaute wieder nach oben, um zu sehen, wem er seine Rettung verdankte. Der Anblick verschlug ihm beinahe die Sprache. „Eirenn!"  
Die Sylvari in ihrer violetten Rüstung, wenn man sie so nennen konnte, die an die Blätter einer Orchidee erinnerte, sprang gelenkig und elegant wie eine Katze von der Mauer. Denngar konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und wollte ihr bereits voller Freude entgegen kommen, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht einmal und ging mit gezücktem Dolch auf den Bogenschützen zu, den Denngar zu Boden geschleudert hatte. Er lebte noch und war gerade dabei, zu fliehen, doch er kam nicht weit bevor er wieder zu keuchend zu Boden sackte. Er hielt sich stöhnend die Brust. Falls Sylvari so etwas wie Rippen besaßen, waren die meisten davon vermutlich gebrochen. Eirenn packte den Höfling am Kragen und hielt ihm den Dolch unter das Kinn.  
„Wo ist die Dornenkönigin?" fragte sie ihn langsam und deutlich, da sie nicht vorhatte, die Frage ein zweites Mal zu stellen. Der Sylvari starrte sie nur ängstlich an und schwieg. Sie drückte den Dolch noch stärker gegen seine Kehle, gerade so, dass er noch sprechen konnte.  
„Wo ist Mórrighan?" drohte sie in einem Tonfall, der dem Höfling das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
„I-I-Ich weiß es nicht!" stammelte der Albtraumhöfling. „I-Ihr m-müsst mir glauben! B-Bitte verschont m-mich!" flehte er.  
Eirenn blickte voller Abscheu in seine vor Tränen feuchten Augen. „Du wirst niemanden mehr ermorden."  
„Eirenn!" rief Denngar. „Das reicht, lass ihn - "  
Eirenn schnitt dem Höfling die Kehle durch, bevor Denngar auch nur einen Schritt näher kommen konnte. Sie ließ ihn los und wandte sich verächtlich ab, während er leblos zu Boden fiel. Denngar stockte der Atem. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht glauben, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Zweifellos konnte die Sylvari vor ihm niemand anderes als seine alte Freundin Eirenn sein. Aber obwohl er sie an ihrem Äußeren erkannte, besorgte ihn ihr Verhalten ungemein.  
„Eirenn..."  
Sie drehte sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich, doch Denngar sah in ihren Augen nicht die Wärme, die er von ihr kannte. Er sah in ihnen nur Kälte. Er spürte wieder das Kribbeln im Nacken. „Was willst du hier? Ist deine Nachricht so wichtig, dass du sie selbst überbringen willst, anstatt wieder Canach zu schicken?"  
„Ich... _Wir_ müssen reden, Eirenn. Ich weiß, es ist viel passiert. Einiges davon ist meine Schuld." gestand Denngar. Eirenn schnaubte abfällig.  
„Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Entschuldigungen. Nicht, solange die Dornenkönigin noch atmet."  
„Und ich dachte, _das _wäre die Dornenkönigin gewesen." murmelte Denngar und sah zu der toten Sylvari hinüber. „Eirenn, bitte denk darüber nach. Es ist zu gefährlich, sich ganz alleine mit dem Albtraumhof anzulegen."  
„Verdammt, Denngar! Das sagst gerade du? _Du_ wärst eben fast gestorben! Weil du nach mir gesucht hast? Egal, was du mir sagen willst - schlag es dir aus deinem störrischen Norn-Schädel und verschwinde! Es ist zu spät für Wiedergutmachungen." rief sie wütend. Denngar wusste nicht, ob sie ihm Angst machte, oder ob er mit ihr Mitleid hatte.  
„Du hast dich wirklich verändert, Eirenn. Es fällt mir schwer, das zu sagen... aber leider nicht zum Guten." gestand Denngar erschrocken.  
Die Sylvari schien von diesen Worten etwas gekränkt zu sein, aber sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. „Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen, Denngar." sagte sie auf einmal reuevoll. „Geh einfach. Ich bitte dich. Hör auf, mir zu folgen."  
Denngar schüttelte den Kopf. „Eirenn, hör mir zu. Ich - "  
„Hör du _mir_ zu! Misch dich da nicht ein. Du musst mich nicht vor der Dornenkönigin beschützen."  
„Nein, das muss ich nicht. Ich will dich vor dir selbst schützen, Eirenn." Eirenn schloss die Augen und nahm einen langen Atemzug. _Dafür ist es leider zu spät..._  
„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Es tut mir leid. Leb wohl, Denngar." Eirenn war bereits dabei, davonzulaufen, doch Denngar gab so leicht nicht auf.  
„Eirenn!" brüllte er donnernd, woraufhin sie leicht zusammenzuckte und stehen blieb. „Ich sagte: Hör mir zu. Bitte. Deinetwillen." bat er sie.  
„Zum letzten Mal. Ich bitte _dich_, Denngar: Geh. Ich will nicht, dass dein Leben wegen mir gefährdet wird. Nicht erneut." seufzte sie schweren Herzens.  
„Ich werde nicht gehen, Eirenn!" sagte Denngar entschlossen und ging dichter an Eirenn heran. „Ich weiß genau, was du vor hast. Du willst diesen Kampf nicht einmal gewinnen, sondern ihn verlieren. Das lasse ich nicht zu."  
„Du weißt gar nichts!" rief Eirenn zornig und stieß ihn von sich. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich verloren habe. Was DU mir genommen hast! Verflucht sei dein Pakt und dein Kampf gegen die Altdrachen! Ich habe nichts mehr, für das es sich überhaupt noch zu kämpfen lohnt!"  
„Eirenn, was... was redest du da?" fragte Denngar fassungslos. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist."  
„Ich sehe, wie viel du verstehst. Es reicht nicht, dass Morénn sterben musste! Du musstest auch noch meine kleine Schwester auf diese... Selbstmordmission schicken!" brüllte sie außer sich vor Wut. „Wen willst du noch alles opfern?"  
„Es tut mir leid! Ist es das, was du hören wolltest?" erwiderte Denngar. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Cahirah wie eine Schwester für dich ist. Und wenn du mich dafür hasst, dann sei es so. Besser du hasst mich, als dich selbst."  
Denngar wartete darauf, dass Eirenn irgendetwas antworten würde. Ihm war es egal, ob sie ihm nie mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. Er wollte ihr nur helfen, endlich das Geschehene hinter sich zu lassen. Aber sie sagte kein Wort. Sie sah ihm noch nicht einmal in die Augen. „Es macht mich traurig, dass es so enden muss, Eirenn. Ich kann dich nicht von deinem Plan abhalten. Ich kann dir nur einen Rat als Freund geben, falls du mich nach all dem noch immer als einen betrachtest: Wirf dein Leben nicht weg."  
Mehr konnte Denngar nicht tun. Wenn sie seine Hilfe nicht wollte, dann würde er sie nicht länger belästigen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er eine Entscheidung treffen musste, die ihn einen Freund kostete. Aber er wollte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Eirenn jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte sie als jemanden kennen gelernt, der sich an jedem noch so kleinen Ding im Leben erfreuen konnte. Vielleicht war es die für Sylvari übliche Neugier, die sie antrieb, ganz Tyria zu erkunden. Außerdem war sie eine Kämpferin gewesen, die nie vor Herausforderungen zurückschreckte. Sie war zu den Wachsamen gegangen, weil sie die Leute beschützen wollte, die sich selbst nicht schützen konnten. Nun fand er sie verbittert und trostlos vor.  
„Siehst du nicht, was Mordremoth aus mir gemacht hat?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihm endlich wieder in die Augen. Denngar sah, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Ich hätte dich damals fast umgebracht, als er mich kontrollieren wollte! Ich bin zu dem geworden, was ich die ganze Zeit über bekämpft habe. Ich sehe dich noch immer als einen meiner engsten Freunde Denngar, und habe dir längst verziehen. Aber mir kann ich unmöglich verzeihen, was ich getan habe. Ich bin nicht mehr die Eirenn, die du einst kanntest. Die hat Mordremoth getötet. Sie ist zusammen mit Morénn gestorben..."  
Denngar spürte, wie diese Worte sich tief in sein Herz bohrten. Es war, wie der Blasse Baum befürchtet hatte. Die Trauer und der Schmerz drohten, sie zu verzehren. Aber er spürte plötzlich, wie ihn ein Gefühl der Hoffnung überkam. Er wusste, dass Eirenn ihre Trauer noch immer hinter sich lassen konnte.  
„Denk darüber nach, was du aufgibst. Deine Freunde, deine eigenen Leute, die zu schützen du geschworen hast. Nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben, weiß ich, dass du die Kraft hast, weiterzumachen. Gib nur die Hoffnung niemals auf."  
Denngar legte seine riesige Hand liebevoll auf Eirenns Schulter. Seine nächsten Worte kamen wie von selbst über seine Lippen, bevor er sie sich auch nur ausdenken konnte. „_Der einzige dauerhafte Frieden ist der Frieden in deiner Seele."  
_Eirenn legte schluchzend den Kopf an Denngars Brust. Sie war ihm dankbar für alles, was er auch jetzt noch für sie tat. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob ihr Leben je wieder normal werden könnte. Die Narben waren zu tief. Selbst die Blasse Mutter konnte ihr keinen Trost spenden. Sie wollte alles vergessen: Die Drachen, den Pakt... Den Traum, der sie ständig an Morénn erinnerte und an all die anderen, die sie verloren hatte. Aber als sie den Traum hinter sich ließ, fand sie nur Einsamkeit. Und bald darauf kam der Albtraum. Sie wusste, dass er die ganze Zeit wie ein Schatten über ihr schwebte. Sie wollte es beenden, solange sie es noch konnte. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, erneut zur Gefahr zu werden. Doch nun erinnerte Denngar sie an all das, was sie verlieren würde. Er hatte recht. Eirenn wollte nicht noch mehr verlieren, als sie bereits verloren hatte.

Eine Weile verging, während einige verängstigte Händler und Reisende, die sich im Wachturm verschanzt hatten, vorsichtig in den Hof kamen, nachdem es still geworden war. Die meisten suchten schleunigst das Weite, doch einer von ihnen blieb noch in der Freistatt, als würde er auf etwas warten. Als Denngar ihn bemerkte, schien er sichtlich nervös zu werden.  
„Ich... tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... also, Ihr seid doch der Kommandeur, nicht wahr?" fragte er stammelnd. Denngar nickte.  
„Wisst Ihr, warum der Albtraumhof die Freistatt angegriffen hat?" fragte er den Sylvari.  
„Ich... Ja, ich weiß es. Sie haben nach einem Überlebenden aus... Deireas gesucht." erklärte er ängstlich. Eirenns Augen weiteten sich, als sie dies hörte.  
„Ihr habt ihn gesehen?" fragte sie.  
„Nun ja... ich... also..." stammelte er und sah sich panisch in der Freistatt um, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass niemand sonst noch hier war. „_Ich_ bin derjenige, nach dem sie suchen." flüsterte er. „Ich kam gerade wieder zurück nach Deireas zurück, als der Albtraumhof angriff. Ich... konnte nicht anders, als zu fliehen. Ich bin kein Kämpfer und da war dieser... riesige Kerl. Also bin ich gerannt... Beim Blassen Baum. Ich habe meine Freunde im Stich gelassen..." erklärte er bedrückt. „Aber ihr lebt noch." entgegnete Denngar aufmunternd. „Und könnt uns vielleicht helfen, sie zu rächen. Gebt Euch nicht die Schuld daran."  
„Wisst Ihr, wo Mórrighan sich versteckt?" drängte ihn Eirenn. „Ich will alles hören, was Ihr wisst."  
„Ja, sie kamen aus Richtung Westen. Da... gibt es eine Höhle, die ich auf einer meiner Reisen bemerkt habe. Ich habe gesehen, wie eine kleine Gruppe Albtraumhöflinge dort herausgekommen ist. Ich... bin mir nicht sicher, aber sie könnte ein Zugang zum Zwielicht-Garten sein."  
„Natürlich. Wie ich es die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte..." seufzte Eirenn.  
„Der Zwielicht-Garten?" fragte Denngar unangenehm überrascht. „Sollten die Hainhüter und die Löwengarde da nicht langsam für Ruhe gesorgt haben?"  
Der Sylvari lachte etwas beklemmt auf. „Schön wär's. Sie kämpfen ständig mit dem Hof, aber sie scheinen keinen Boden gewinnen zu können. Immer wieder finden Mórrighans Leute neue Löcher, in die sie sich verkriechen können."  
„Nicht mehr lange..." murmelte Eirenn wütend. Der Sylvari musterte sie kurz.  
„Ihr seid doch Eirenn, die Viper, habe ich recht? Ihr habt mehr für uns getan als diese gesamten Hainhüter zusammen. Ich bitte Euch, rammt der Dornenkönigin eine Klinge mitten in ihr verdorrtes Herz!"  
„Die Viper?" flüsterte Denngar Eirenn zu. Sie seufzte kurz und teile ihm mit einem Blick mit, dass sie das später erklären würde. Dann nickte sie zuversichtlich dem Überlebenden aus Deireas zu. „Ihre Schreckensherrschaft endet noch heute. Verlasst Euch drauf."

Eirenn wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren und eilte bereits los, nahm jedoch widerwillig Rücksicht auf Denngar, der mit Absicht so tat, als würde er mit ihrem Tempo nicht mithalten können. Sie hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass er keine Problem damit gehabt hätte. Er wollte nur etwas Zeit zum Reden gewinnen. „Eirenn, die Viper. Hat dir _Windläuferin _nicht mehr gefallen?" fragte er schmunzelnd.  
„Das muss gerade der _legendäre Schluckspecht _sagen. Nach allem, was man so hört ist es ein Wunder, dass du nach der ganzen Sauferei noch in deine Rüstung passt."  
Denngar hielt kurz inne und starrte auf seinen Harnisch. „Hm. Der Punkt geht an dich. Zumindest hast du deine Schlagfertigkeit noch nicht verloren."  
„Das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die mir Mordremoth nicht genommen hat..." entgegnete Eirenn schwermütig. Beim Namen des Drachen erinnerte sich Denngar plötzlich wieder an die Bitte des Blassen Baums. Erschrocken griff er sich an den Rücken, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er das in einigen Blättern eingehüllte Bündel noch immer auf dem Rücken trug. Er atmete erleichtert auf, doch plötzlich kribbelte sein Nacken schon wieder. Er fuhr mit der Hand darüber, aber es half nichts.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Eirenn, etwas genervt darüber, schon wieder ihr Schritttempo verlangsamen zu müssen.  
„Ja, es ist... gar nichts. Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder aus der Rüstung raus." sagte er als Ausrede. „Muss das Fell am Kragen sein."  
„Warte. Hast du einen Juckreiz im Nacken? Oder eher so ein... lästiges Kribbeln?" fragte Eirenn neugierig.  
„Ich... ja, genau das ist es! Woher weißt du das?"  
Eirenn grübelte einen kurzen Augenblick. Sie kannte dieses Kribbeln nur zu gut, wie viele Sylvari. Aber Denngar war ein Norn. Das konnte gar nicht sein...  
„Das kommt von einer der Sumpfpflanzen. Nichts schlimmes, keine Sorge. Das verschwindet nach ein paar Tagen." log sie. Denngar atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Danke."  
Eirenn schwieg einen Moment und dachte über das nach, was Denngar vorhin gesagt hatte. Er hatte eine von Ventaris Maximen rezitiert.  
„Du... hast also Ventaris Tafel gelesen?" fragte sie ihn halb in Gedanken versunken. Denngar schien etwas überrascht von der Frage zu sein.  
„Ich glaube schon. Aber das war ein paar Jahre her. Warum fragst du?"  
„Du hast vorhin etwas daraus aufgesagt. Eine von Ventaris Lehren." antwortete sie ihm.  
„Was? Habe ich? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann das gewesen sein sollte."  
Er dachte angestrengt nach. Er wusste, dass er die Tafel einmal gelesen hatte, als er zu Besuch im Hain war. Dann dämmerte es ihm. Es war kurz nach der Großen Jagd und seinem Sieg über Issormir gewesen, mit dem alles begonnen hatte. Vor der Gründung des Paktes und der Schlacht gegen Zhaitan. Es war der Tag, an dem er Eirenn kennen gelernt hatte. „Aber ja. Du warst dabei. Weißt du nicht mehr? Du hast mich ein wenig durch den Hain geführt."  
Eirenn hielt plötzlich inne. „Ich... du hast recht. Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"  
Es war, als käme ihr die Erinnerung auf einen Schlag wieder und spielte sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab. Sie standen gemeinsam vor der Tafel. Eirenn las die Lehren Ventaris vor und erklärte sie Denngar kurz. Schließlich war sie bei der letzten angekommen, die ihr besonders gefallen hatte.  
„Geht, wohin das Leben geht..."  
„Geht, wohin das Leben geht." wiederholte Denngar. „Genau. Du hast diesen Spruch geliebt."  
„Ja, das habe ich... bis mir klar geworden ist, dass überall, wohin ich gehe, nicht das Leben wartet, sondern der Tod." seufzte sie niedergeschlagen.  
„Du wolltest doch wissen, warum mich manche _Viper _nennen. Hat man dir von den Dornenrittern erzählt? Mórrighans Champions?"  
„Ja. C... Kann sein." antwortete Denngar. Fast hätte er Caithe erwähnt.  
„Kann sein? Wirst du jetzt etwa vergesslich? Egal. Die Dornenritter sind Mórrighans Leibwächter und Generäle. Aber sie sind mehr als nur Höflinge mit einem Titel, im Gegensatz zu Faolains Rittern. Sie sind Monster, vom Morden nahezu besessen. Sie scheinen kaum Schmerz zu spüren und verfügen über eine seltsame Art von Magie. Wir Sylvari können die Natur und die Pflanzen um uns herum ein wenig beeinflussen, wenn wir uns stark darauf konzentrieren." erklärte sie. „So formen wir unsere Kleidung und Rüstungen, unsere Waffen... manchmal sogar unsere Häuser. Der Albtraumhof hingegen vergiftet und verdreht sie. Caithe hat mir einmal anvertraut, dass Faolain sie vergiftet hatte. Sie machte den Zauber wieder rückgängig, doch dabei verdorrte ihre eigene Hand. Was die Dornenritter jedoch angeht... sie haben diesen Namen wohl nicht umsonst. Du hast am eigenen Leib erfahren, wozu sie fähig sind."  
„Da hast du wohl recht. Ich dachte zuerst, diese Sylvari wäre die Dornenkönigin selbst gewesen. War sie einer ihrer Ritter?"  
„Ja. Lillith, die Würgerin. Ich brauche dir ja nicht mehr zu erzählen, warum man sie so nennt. Ich dachte mir schon, dass Mórrighan sie zur Freistatt schicken würde. Du hast Glück, dass ich rechtzeitig da war. Sie war fast genauso gefürchtet wie die Dornenkönigin selbst. Pech für sie, dass sie wohl nicht mit mir gerechnet hat."  
„Und ich nehme an, dass sie nicht der erste Dornenritter war, den du erledigt hast?" warf Denngar ein.  
„Nein, war sie nicht. Sie war die Vierte."  
Der erste Dornenritter, der den Biss der Viper zu spüren bekommen hatte, war Aganimh „der Schreckliche" gewesen. Sie hatte ihn vor den Augen seiner Männer zu einem Duell herausgefordert. Es hatte sie an ihr erstes Duell mit Bercilak, dem Grünen Ritter erinnert. Erst kürzlich erwacht hatte sie sich bereits gegen einen von Faolains Champions behaupten können. Die Leute im Hain nannten sie damals eine Heldin... aber das war lange her. Eirenn war keine Heldin mehr. Das erfuhr Aganimh am eigenen Leib, während seine Leute vor Entsetzen flohen.  
Der zweite Ritter war Shegorath „der Wahnsinnige". Er war wegen seiner grausamen Foltermethoden und seiner Wutausbrüche gefürchtet, bei denen er zwischen Freund und Feind kaum noch unterscheiden konnte. Seinen letzten Fehler hatte er begangen, als er nach der Plünderung eines Dorfes an Ort und Stelle mit seinen Leuten feierte. Eirenn hatte seinem Wein ein Gift beigemischt, das ihn in eine solche Rage versetzte, dass er dabei sein ganzes Gefolge und sich selbst tötete.  
Der dritte Ritter – oder besser gesagt die dritte Ritterin war unter keinem Namen bekannt. Die meisten nannten sie nur die Schattenrose. Sie hatte die Aufgabe, Syvlari – besonders Lautlose und andere, die sich vom Traum abgewandt haben – aufzuspüren und zu entführen. Vermutlich, um diese in den Albtraum zu zerren, wie es der Albtraumhof schon immer getan hatte. Sie hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich Eirenn freiwillig entführen ließ. Und auch nicht damit, dass sie dem Mythos der Schattenrose ein jähes Ende bereiten würde.  
Und schließlich Lillith. Zum Glück war Eirenn rechtzeitig dort gewesen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Nun waren nur noch zwei Dornenritter übrig:  
Caernach und Mordred. Über Caernach wusste Eirenn nichts, und das machte ihn am gefährlichsten. Sie vermutete, dass er beim Angriff auf Deireas zugegen gewesen war. Vielleicht war er der „riesige Kerl", den der Sylvari in der Freistatt erwähnt hatte. Und Mordred... Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er derselbe Mordred war wie der, dem sie damals im Maguuma-Dschungel begegnet war. Falls doch, verdankte sie ihm ihr Leben. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Mordred auf der falschen Seite stand... die Seite, auf die das spitze Ende ihres Dolchs gerichtet war - der Giftzahn der Viper.

Denngar und Eirenn waren an einem kleinen Hügel angekommen, der auf die Beschreibung des Händlers passte. „Hier, das muss es sein." sagte Eirenn leise und winkte Denngar zu sich. Sie zog das Gestrüpp an der Felswand beiseite, woraufhin ein kleiner Eingang offenbart wurde, durch den man sich mit wenig Mühe hindurch zwängen konnte... falls man kein Norn war. Es war nicht unmöglich, aber Denngar musste zuerst das eingewickelte Caladbolg von seinem Rücken nehmen. Er reichte es Eirenn, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. „Hier, halt das mal bitte."  
Eirenn nahm das Bündel und sah – nicht ganz ohne Schadenfreude – zu, wie sich Denngar durch das Loch in der Felswand schob. Plötzlich überkam sie ein seltsames Gefühl, das sie lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchten Bilder auf: Der Hain, ihre Freunde die dort auf sie warteten, und die Blasse Mutter selbst, die ihre Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. _Liebe Tochter, bitte verzeih mir...  
_Eirenn hatte Heimweh. Das war dieses Gefühl. Aber dafür war es zu spät. Sie konnte ihr nicht mehr verzeihen. Sie hatte genug vom Traum, von Ventaris Lehren und vor allem von der Wylden Jagd.  
„Danke, Eirenn." keuchte Denngar und rieb sich den Kopf, den er sich aus Versehen gestoßen hatte. Eirenn gab ihm zögernd das Bündel mit Caladbolg zurück, das Denngar sich wieder umband. „Ist das... ein Schwert?" fragte Eirenn zögerlich. Denngar nickte ein wenig nervös.  
„Ein... Geschenk von einer Freundin. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, es nachhause zu bringen."  
„Mhm. Nachhause..." murmelte Eirenn traurig, fast schon sehnsüchtig.  
„Dich bedrückt doch was. Das seh ich ganz genau." bemerkte Denngar. „Willst du - ?"  
„Nein." antwortete sie, und plötzlich war jegliches Gefühl in ihrer Stimme verschwunden.  
„Hm, wie du meinst." grummelte der Norn.  
„Leise jetzt." flüsterte Eirenn. „Pass auf, wo du hintrittst."  
Bei ihrer Größe hatte sie gut reden. Obwohl sie zugegeben für eine Sylvari überraschend groß war. Und für diese Größe so schnell und geschickt, dass der Beiname „Windläuferin", den man ihr gegeben hatte, gut zu ihr passte. Aber allmählich merkte Denngar immer deutlicher, wie der Name „Viper" inzwischen auf Eirenn zutraf. Miranda hätte vermutlich noch immer „Blümchen" oder „Meine Orchidee" bevorzugt, aber sie hatte für jeden ihrer Freund den ein oder anderen nervigen Spitznamen. Andererseits gefiel Denngar der Titel „Metvernichter" besser als jeder andere, den man ihm erteilt hatte, vielleicht mit Ausnahme von „Champion des Blassen Baums". Der Gang führte leicht nach unten und wurde nur spärlich von einigen leuchtenden Pflanzen und Pilzen hin und wieder erhellt. Eirenn bewegte sich flink, aber vollkommen geräuschlos vorwärts, wohingegen Denngar Mühe hatte, schleichend mitzuhalten. Endlich war das Ende des Gangs in Sicht, wo er in eine große Höhle übergehen zu schien. Denngar sah, wie Eirenn ihren Bogen zückte. Es war ein ziemlich kleiner, aber wunderschön verzierter Holzbogen, in den zwei Figuren geschnitzt waren, die die Sehne festhielten. Sie erinnerten Denngar an die Statuen der Göttin Melandru, die man noch immer in Kryta fand. Aus irgendeinem Grund von dem Bogen fasziniert bemerkte Denngar zu spät, wie Eirenn die Hand hob, als Zeichen, dass er anhalten soll. Er rempelte die Sylvari an und hätte sie beinahe umgestoßen. Er hob erschrocken die Hände und entschuldigte sich flüsternd, aber Eirenn warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu. Ein Blick, der ihm fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Denngar achtete nun darauf, wo er hin lief. Eigentlich lief er nur Eirenn hinterher, doch auch sie schien diesen Teil des Zwielicht-Gartens nicht zu kennen, obgleich sie beide schon mehrmals hier waren. Denngar bekam ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, der Albtraumhof könnte etwas von der Ätherklingen-Technologie, die Scarlet hier hinterlassen hatte, gestohlen haben. Richtig eingesetzt wäre es für sie dann ein leichtes, das Gebiet von den Hainhütern und der Löwengarde komplett zurückzuerobern... und vielleicht sogar, um noch mehr Unheil anzurichten. Eirenn teilte Denngar per Handzeichen mit, sich nicht zu bewegen und keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. Sie schlich zum Ende des Tunnelgangs und schmiegte sich an die Wand, die Finger in Reichweite ihrer todbringenden Pfeile. Zu ihrem Glück war auch dieser Ausgang des Tunnels zwischen einigen Ranken und anderem Gestrüpp versteckt, daher konnte sie die beiden Höflinge beobachten, die in der Höhle standen und einen weiteren Eingang zu bewachen schienen. Die beiden sahen gewöhnlich aus, im Gegensatz zu den Rittern der Dornen. Eirenn hörte die beiden Höflinge in der Höhle reden und versuchte, sie zu belauschen.  
„Sie sollten schon längst wieder hier sein... Glaubst du, die Hainhüter haben Wind von der Sache bekommen?" flüsterte der eine nervös. Eirenn strengte sich an und konnte ihn gerade so hören, da die Höhle den Klang seiner Stimme verstärkte. Der andere verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Und wenn schon. Hast du gesehen, was Lillith mit diesen Siedlern angestellt hat? Manchmal fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass sie noch eine von uns ist."  
„Pass lieber auf, was du sagst. Sonst bist du bald der nächste, den die Königin zu sich holt."  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob mir diese Art von _Beförderung_ gefallen würde..."  
Eirenn drehte sich zu Denngar um und hielt Zeige- und Mittelfinger hoch. Denngar nickte, denn er hatte verstanden: Zwei Feinde. Eirenn spannte einen Pfeil ein und zielte auf den rechten Höfling, direkt auf den Hals wo er am leichtesten gepanzert war. Aber sie zögerte. Irgendetwas hielt sie zurück, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was es war. Die beiden Höflinge bemerkten nichts und redeten weiter.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was das Ganze soll. Wir wollen unsere Freiheit vom Traum und Ventaris Tafel und unsere Brüder und Schwestern in den Albtraum führen. Warum schlachtet die Dornenkönigin auf einmal Lautlose ab? Warum diese ganzen Raubzüge?"  
„Bist du verrückt?" zischte der linke Höfling leise. „Wenn das jemand gehört hat, sind wir geliefert!"  
„Schon, aber... sei ehrlich: Findest du das alles nicht auch übertrieben?" fragte der andere kleinlaut.  
„Naja, ich muss zugeben... Die Königin und ihre Ritter machen mir ziemlich Angst. Nicht, dass wir uns unter Faolain nicht die Hände schmutzig gemacht hätten. Aber was auch immer die Königin mit ihren Rittern gemacht hat... Weißt du, ich kannte Caernach schon seit vielen Jahren. Das Ding, zu dem die Königin ihn gemacht hat... jagt mir jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken."  
Eirenn hörte jedes Wort mit, noch immer die Bogensehne gespannt. Ihr Arm schmerzte schon fast, aber sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie loslassen oder den Bogen senken sollt. Plötzlich ging Denngar an ihr vorbei und bahnte sich einfach seinen Weg durch das Gestrüpp, direkt auf die beiden Höflinge zu. „Verdammt, Denngar! Was..." fluchte Eirenn leise und ging ihm hinterher, den Bogen nach einer kurzen Pause wieder gespannt.  
„Noch könnt ihr beide abhauen." rief Denngar, mehr wie eine Bitte als eine Drohung. „Dreht dieser Dornenkönigin einfach den Rücken zu und verschwindet."  
Die beiden Höflinge zückten ihre Waffen und verschanzten sich hinter ihren Schilden.  
„Was? Wer seid Ihr? Und wie seid Ihr hier her gekommen?" bellte der rechte Höfling. Der linke erkannte ihn und kauerte sich hinter seinen Schild.  
„D... das ist der Kommandeur! Aber warum..."  
„Der Kommandeur des Pakts? Was habt Ihr denn im Reich der Dornenkönigin verloren, und dazu allein?"  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass er allein ist?" warf Eirenn ein und kam hinter Denngars Rücken hervor. Dem linken Höfling schlotterten die Knie, und auch der rechte schluckte ängstlich. „Ihr... Ihr seid doch..."  
„Euer schlimmster Albtraum, wenn ihr beide nicht macht, was mein großer Freund hier sagt. Aber glaubt ja nicht, dass ich euch ein zweites Mal gehen lasse. Lasst den Albtraumhof hinter euch, oder ich schicke dahin, wo ich Faolain geschickt habe."  
Von ihrer Drohung eingeschüchtert ließen die beiden Höflinge die Waffen fallen und nickte. Der linke zitterte noch immer am ganzen Leib.  
„Ja, n... natürlich! Ich will mit diesem W... Wahnsinn ohnehin nichts zu tun haben!" keuchte er.  
Plötzlich hallten schwere Schritte durch die Höhle. „Wahnsinn?" lachte eine Stimme, deren tiefer Klang in Eirenns und Denngars Ohren rang.  
Der eine Höfling wurde von etwas hinter ihm nach vorne geschleudert, während der andere voller Abscheu auf den Sylvari blickte, der aus dem Gang hinter ihnen kam. „Caernach..."  
Plötzlich packte ihn eine von Dornen überwucherte Hand am Hals. Caernach drückte so fest, dass die Dornen dem Sylvari die Kehle durchbohrten.  
„Es gibt kein Zurück, wenn man sich dem Albtraum einmal hingegeben hat. Leb wohl, alter Freund."  
Caernach ließ den leblosen Körper zu Boden fallen und widmete sich dem anderen Höfling, der wimmernd am Boden lag.  
„Was dich angeht... ein schwacher Geist in einem noch schwächeren Körper. Für dich hat die Königin keine Verwendung."  
Erst jetzt, als Caernach aus dem Gang in das schwache Licht der Höhle, das von einem großen Leuchtpilz erzeugt wurde, trat, konnte Denngar ihn erkennen. Er war mindestens einen Kopf größer als Eirenn und somit fast auf Schulterhöhe des Norn. Seine dunkle Rüstung bestand komplett aus Dornengestrüpp und hatte große Stacheln an den Schultern und Armen. Er trug einen Turmschild, der genau wie seine Rüstung aussah. Und in der anderen Hand trug er etwas, das wie ein gigantischer Morgenstern wirkte. Der Kopf sah aus wie eine Stachelfrucht. Eine enorme, blutverschmierte Stachelfrucht. Wie der Abdruck, den Denngar in Deireas entdeckt hatte. Er machte sich auf den Kampf bereit, während Eirenn einen Pfeil auf den Dornenritter abfeuerte. Er blockte ihn einfach mit seinem Schild ab und drosch mit eben diesem auf den Sylvari zu seinen Füßen ein, der wie am Spieß schrie. Dann ließ er ihn mit dem Morgenstern verstummen.  
„Ihr könnt es gar nicht abwarten, Eirenn." lachte Caernach. Eirenn ballte die Faust und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Genießt die Zeit, die Ihr noch habt."  
„Diese Rose hat also wirklich Dornen... Ihr hättet gut zu uns gepasst, _Viper_! Aber eine starke Feindin ist mir noch lieber als eine starke Verbündete. Kommt, regeln wir das unter uns."  
„Die Herausforderung nehme ich gerne an. Denngar, ich glaube ihr Norn kennt das ja."  
Widerwillig packte Denngar seine Äxte weg und nickte. Er sah dem Dornenritter verächtlich in die glutroten, vor Kampfeslust schier funkelnden Augen. Beide wussten, dass Denngar zur Not eingreifen würde. Und Caernach würde sich nur zu gerne auch mit ihm messen.  
„Dann zeigt mir, was Ventaris Tafel Euch übers Kämpfen gelehrt hat!" brüllte der riesige Sylvari und stürmte auf Eirenn zu. Nur mit Schwert und Dolch bewaffnet wirkte sie, als könne sie gegen den gepanzerten Moloch nicht das Geringste ausrichten. Aber selbst Caernach wusste, dass dem nicht so wahr. Er war überheblich, aber nicht leichtsinnig. Er würde Eirenn niemals bis zur Königin durchlassen. Caernach holte aus und schmetterte seine Stachelkeule gegen Eirenn, welche mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite auswich und mit einem leichten Schwerthieb konterte. Caernach rammte ihr seinen Ellbogen gegen die Brust und stieß sie von sich. Er ließ einen Schwung des Morgensterns folgen, unter dem sich Eirenn nur knapp hindurch ducken konnte. So stark Caernach auch war, Eirenn war bei weitem schneller als er. Sie umkreiste ihn, um ihm in die Seite zu fallen, die er nicht mit seinem Schild abschirmte. Sie stach mit dem Dolch auf den hinteren Teil der Schulter ein, doch seine Rüstung schien nahezu undurchdringlich. Irgendwo musste er aber eine Schwachstelle haben. Eirenn versuchte, seine Augen in Angriff zu nehmen, doch sie kam nicht an seinem Schild vorbei. Seine langsamen, aber tödlichen Hiebe hielten Eirenn auf Trab. Sie manövrierte ihn aus und landete immer wieder ein paar Hiebe von der Seite. Das Gift, das sie stets auf ihren Dolch aufgetragen hatte, zeigte bisher noch keinerlei Wirkung. Ihre aussichtsreichste Taktik war es, Caernach müde werden zu lassen. „Bleibt endlich stehen und kämpft!" knurrte der Sylvari in seiner unnatürlich tiefen, dröhnenden Stimme. Er holte mit dem Morgenstern aus und wartete darauf, dass Eirenn wieder auswich. Der Schlag ging an Eirenn vorbei und sie wich wieder zu seiner rechten Seite hin aus, wo sein Waffenarm war. Doch der Dornenritter nutzte den Schwung aus und drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse. Er überraschte Eirenn und rammte ihr den Morgenstern gegen den Oberkörper. Eirenn wurde wie von einem Rammbock getroffen nach hinten geschleudert, doch sie rollte sich auf dem Boden ab und rappelte sich auf die Füße, während Caernach seine Deckung nach dem schlag kurz aufgab. Eirenn zückte ihren Bogen und zielte direkt auf Caernachs Auge. Der Dornenritter sah den Pfeil kommen, doch konnte ihm weder ausweichen noch ihn abblocken. Der Pfeil durchdrang seinen dornigen Helm und schrammte an seiner Schläfe entlang. Er hielt sich die Hand an die Wunde, aus der dunkles, zähflüssiges Blut lief. Dasselbe eigenartige Blut wie bei Lillith. Der Dornenritter brüllte wütend auf und warf seinen Schild zur Seite. Er nahm den Morgenstern in beide Hände und stürmte auf Eirenn zu. Er griff erbarmungslos an und ließ Eirenn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er ließ Hieb auf Hieb folgen und schlug mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit zu. Eirenn hatte keine einzige Gelegenheit zum Angriff, während Caernach sie durch die gesamte Höhle jagte. Denngar griff noch immer nicht ein, obwohl er langsam ungeduldig wurde... und besorgt. Er spürte nach einiger Zeit wieder das leichte Kribbeln im Nacken. Caernach wurde ungeduldig, aber er wusste genau, was er tat. Er würde nicht wie die anderen Ritter enden. Er wusste, dass ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit reichte, also setzte er Eirenn weiter unter Druck. Er wirbelte den Morgenstern umher wie in einem wilden Tanz und wandte Eirenn keine einzige Sekunde dabei den Rücken zu. Aber langsam spürte er den Schmerz in seinen Armen pochen und er verlangsamte sein Tempo ein wenig. Das war die Gelegenheit, auf die Eirenn gewartet hatte. Sie wich nach hinten aus, nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem Salto über Caernach, landete direkt hinter ihm und rammte ihn den Dolch mit all ihrer Kraft von hinten in die Schulter. Caernach brüllte vor Schmerz auf und ließ seinen Morgenstern fallen. Eirenn nahm ihr Schwert und hielt es ihm an die Kehle, doch Caernach hielt seine Hände dazwischen. Die scharfe, aus Pflanzenmaterial bestehende Klinge hatte Mühe, durch die Dornenrüstung zu dringen. Caernach riss ruckartig den Kopf nach hinten und brachte Eirenn damit aus dem Gleichgewicht, worauf er ihr die Klinge entriss und schnaubend in zwei Hälften brach. Eirenn spürte, wie ihr etwas Blut über die Stirn lief. Aber das größere Problem war, dass sie jetzt keine Waffe mehr hatte... bis auf ihren Bogen. Sie legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne und zog sie nach hinten, den Dornenritter im Visier – der jedoch schneller bei ihr war, als sie feuern konnte und sie an der Kehle packte. Er hielt sie in die Luft und starrte ihr direkt in die Augen, vor Wut bebend. „Betet zu Ventari, Eirenn! Diesen Ritter werdet Ihr nicht besiegen!"  
„Das werden wir noch sehen!" brüllte Denngar, der mit gezückten Äxten auf Caernach zu gestürmt kam. Dieser jedoch hob die freie Hand und schloss die Augen. Kurz bevor Denngar ihn erreichte, brach wie aus dem Nichts eine Ranke aus dem Höhlenboden und packte den Norn am Fußgelenk, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Caernach atmete schwer und röchelnd und Eirenn konnte spüren, wie sich sein Griff etwas lockerte und sie wieder Luft bekam.  
„Was ist los, Caernach? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"  
Die Wunde, die sich auf seiner Schulter gebildet hatte, färbte seine Haut und seine Dornenrüstung pechschwarz. Er spürte, wie er das Gefühl für seinen rechten Arm verlor. Das Gift zeigte Wirkung. Caernach konnte seinen Arm nicht länger bewegen und ließ Eirenn los. Auch sein Bein wurde taub und er taumelte leicht.  
„Du... kleine... hinterhältige Schla-"  
Eirenn hatte sich seinen Morgenstern geschnappt und zog ihn diesen über den Schädel, bevor er das Wort „Schlange" zu Ende sprechen konnte. Der Helm des Dornenritters rollte durch die Höhle, während er selbst ächzend zu Boden fiel. Er versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, aber seine gesamte rechte Körperhälfte war gelähmt. Er konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Rücken drehen und sah Eirenn, wie sie mit seiner Dornenkeule in der Hand auf ihn zu schritt. Er versuchte, zu lachen. „Du wirst sterben, wie du kämpfst, Eirenn... als Feigling. Mórrighan wird dich -"  
Die Stachelkeule raste nieder und sorgte dafür, dass niemand erfahren würde, was Mórrighan mit Eirenn anstellen würde.  
Ein weiterer Dornenritter war gefallen. Nur noch einer stand ihr im Wege.  
„Danke, Denngar. Aber das war nicht notwendig gewesen." sagte Eirenn und suchte nach ihrem Dolch. Die eine Hälfte steckte noch immer in Caernachs Schulter. Leider war der Dolch unter dem seinem Gewicht auseinander gebrochen. Sie hielt den Griff in Form einer Schlange in der Hand. Eigentlich war sie sogar froh darüber, dass sie das Ding jetzt los war.  
„Du hast gut gekämpft." antwortete Denngar aufmunternd. „Aber es gibt so etwas wie einen ehrenhaften Zweikampf nicht, wenn es um Leben und Tod geht. Was bringt einem Ehre schon, wenn man sie durch das Blut eines anderen gewonnen hat? Ich habe eingegriffen, weil ich genau wusste, dass es Caernach nicht um Ehre geht, sondern um deinen Tod."  
„Dann hättest du nicht eingreifen müssen, wie gesagt. Mir ging es auch nicht um die Ehre..."  
Eirenn starrte auf den leblosen Caernach, dessen Blut sich langsam auf dem Boden verteilte. Die trübe, zähe Flüssigkeit war von schwarzen Flecken durchzogen, genau wie bei den anderen Rittern. Eine Schwärze, die sich rasend ausbreitete und alles verschlang. Der Albtraum konnte alles verderben, was er berührte: Pflanzen, Tiere, selbst Sylvari. Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass man es nicht immer sofort merkte, wenn der Albtraum erst einmal von einem Besitz ergriffen hatte. Bis es zu spät war, und es kein Erwachen mehr geben würde. Und doch schienen die Dornenritter Eirenn fast mehr an die Mordrem zu erinnern als an den Albtraumhof. Sie blickte in die leeren, erstarrten Augen von Caernach, der genau wie sie irgendwann einmal ein ganz gewöhnlicher Sylvari gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er sich vom Traum und vom Blassen Baum abgewandt, weil er genug von Ventaris Lehren und all den anderen Lügen hatte. Oder vielleicht ging es ihm wie Eirenn und es reichte ein Streit mit der Blassen Mutter, um ihn auf den falschen Pfad zu führen. Eirenn beäugte den abgebrochenen Dolch in ihren Händen... die Viper. Mit dem Dolch hatte alles angefangen.

Denngar starrte ebenfalls auf das zerbrochene Stück Metall in ihren Händen, das ihn aus irgendeinem Grund in seinen Bann zog. Plötzlich war er in Gedanken zurück im Hain, doch alles kam ihm ebenso vertraut wie fremd vor. Er erlebte eine Erinnerung, die jeoch nicht seine eigene zu sein schien. Er sah Eirenn und den Avatar des Blassen Baums, die sich in der Omphalos-Kammer gegenüber standen.  
„Mutter... warum?" fragte Eirenn mit schwacher Stimme. Ihre Gefühle schienen abermals zwischen Trauer und Wut hin und her zu springen. Denngar bemerkte, dass der Blassen Baum wohl noch nicht sehr lange aus ihrem Koma erwacht war, in das sie nach dem Angriff von Mordremoths Champion gefallen war, und noch nicht bei vollen Kräften zu sein schien. „Mein Kind... ich weiß, wie schwer das zu verstehen ist. Glaub mir, ich trauere genau wie du um Morénns Tod. So viele mussten ihr Leben lassen... aber es war zum Wohle Tyrias. Wenigstens sind wir nun alle frei von Mordremoth. Auch wenn der Preis dafür hoch war."  
„Du verstehst nicht, Mutter. Ich will wissen, warum du uns die ganze Zeit über belogen hast. Es geht um die Wylde Jagd... warum, Mutter?" fragte sie Eirenn aufgebracht. Die Blasse Mutter sah Eirenn verwundert an und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
„Eirenn, ich... die Wylde Jagd soll euch doch nur den Weg weisen. Ich bin schon lange auf Tyria, aber auch ich musste viel über diese Welt lernen, noch bevor die ersten von deinen Geschwistern meinen Wurzeln entsprungen sind. Jeder von uns braucht etwas, das ihn... antreibt. Etwas, wonach er strebt. Für manche ist das der Kampf gegen einen mächtigen Feind, und für andere das Erforschen von neuen Ufern oder das Verlangen, anderen Helfen zu wollen." erklärte ihr die Blasse Mutter. Eirenn nagelte sie mit bösem Blick fest und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ein _Verlangen_? Du meinst wohl eher eine Pflicht! Jeder erfüllt seine Rolle. Waren das nicht deine Worte, Mutter? Gibt es nicht einen Grund für den Traum, für dieses lästige Gefühl, dass man nicht abschütteln kann, bis man seinen Zweck erfüllt hat? Musste Morénn deshalb sterben... weil sie wie ich dazu gezwungen wurde, gegen Mordremoth zu kämpfen? Ich will nicht wissen, warum sie gestorben ist, Mutter. Ich will wissen, warum du uns so viel verheimlichst. Gibt es noch mehr dunkle Geheimnisse über uns, die wir nicht wissen? Was es wirklich mit dem Traum und der Wylden Jagd auf sich hat?"  
„Meine Tochter... deine Worte verletzen mich sehr. Bitte glaub mir, dass ich alles, was ich getan habe, nur zu deinem Besten tat. Mordremoth musste aufgehalten werden, sonst wäre ganz Tyria verloren gewesen. Ich zwinge euch zu gar nichts. Ich beschütze euch nur. Bitte, Eirenn..."  
„So, wie du Morénn beschützt hast?"  
Denngar sah, wie einige Tränen in die Augen der leuchtenden Gestalt aufblitzten. Er spürte die Trauer und die Reue, die sich durch den ganzen Blassen Baum verteilte... doch Eirenn ließ diese Trauer kalt. In ihr herrschte nur Enttäuschung.  
„Du hast uns die ganze Zeit über belogen, Mutter. Ich habe genug davon! Vom Traum, der Wylde Jagd, ja sogar dieser verdammten Steintafel!" rief Eirenn außer sich vor Zorn und warf ihren Dolch gegen Ventaris Tafel. Als die Schneide an der Tafel vorbeischrammte und eine kleine, aber erkennbare Kerbe hinterließ, bemerkte Eirenn plötzlich, dass sie einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Auf einen Schlag war von der Trauer des Blassen Baums nichts mehr zu spüren. Sie starrte Eirenn voller Entsetzen an und richtete sich bedrohlich auf.  
„Was hast du getan... wie kannst du es wagen, Eirenn? Deine Wut treibt dich so weit, dass du Ventaris Tafel schändest? Unser kostbarstes Artefakt? Das Einzige, was er uns hinterlassen hat?"  
Eirenn bereute ihre Entscheidung sofort, denn nun war es die Blasse Mutter, die wütend auf sie war. Selbst Denngar war erschrocken, denn er hatte nicht erwartet, jemals den Zorn des Blassen Baums zu erleben. Und ihr Zorn schien den gesamten Hain erzittern zu lassen.  
„Du hast den Traum der Träume und alles, wofür wir Sylvari stehen, verleumdet, Eirenn. Du hast ihn und die Wylde Jagd in Frage gestellt, weil es dein Recht war. Aber jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen. Du willst dich von all dem abwenden? Von mir und deinen Geschwistern? So sei es! Es schmerzt mich, Eirenn; aber wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann stehe ich dir nicht im Weg. Geh... Ich kann es nicht ertragen, noch eine Tochter verlieren zu müssen."  
Eirenn erkannte ihre geliebte Mutter nicht wieder. Und die Blasse Mutter erkannte ihre geliebte Tochter nicht wieder. Beide hatten sich verändert... doch was getan war, konnte nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden. Eirenn ging fort. Und die Blasse Mutter weinte, denn es war ihre Schuld gewesen.

Denngar wusste jetzt, was dieses Kribbeln in seinem Nacken die ganze Zeit über gewesen war. Warum er plötzlich Erinnerungen erlebte und Gefühle empfand, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Alles begann in dem Moment, als die Blasse Mutter ihm Caladbolg und damit seine Aufgabe übergeben hatte: Eirenn zu finden und ihr helfen, zu sich selbst zurück zu finden. „Dann wolltest du dich also gar nicht vom Traum abwenden." stellte Denngar fest.  
„Zuerst nicht. Ich wollte nur Antworten haben... oder eher eine Rechtfertigung. Aber ich habe ihr Unrecht getan. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie mir je wieder verzeihen würde... Ich wollte ihr nicht dasselbe antun, das ich dir angetan habe. Die ganze Zeit über gab ich anderen die Schuld, dabei lag es doch einzig und allein an mir. Ich habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben, mir selbst verzeihen zu können. Aber vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät, loszulassen... Es stimmt, was Ventari sagt. Der einzige dauerhafte Frieden ist der in einem selbst. Ich hatte ihn einfach nur nicht gefunden."  
Denngar legte seine Hand stolz auf Eirenns Schulter. „Ich bin so froh, dass du es jetzt erkannt hast. Die ganze Zeit über war ich eigentlich nur hier, weil ich dich finden wollte. Aber ich glaube, der Blasse Baum wollte, dass ich dir dabei helfe, dich _selbst_ wieder zu finden."  
Denngar nahm Caladolg von seinem Rücken und hielt es Eirenn hin. „Hatte ich gesagt, es ist ein Geschenk von einer Freundin? Eigentlich ist es ein Geschenk_ an _eine Freundin. Der Blasse Baum wollte, dass ich es dir überreiche."  
Eirenn nahm das noch immer eingewickelte Schwert verwundert an sich. „V... von Mutter? Für mich?"  
Denngar nickte. Er spürte, wie eine Welle von Erleichterung und Stolz ihn überkam. Und er merkte, wie das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken endlich verschwand, als er Eirenn das Schwert übergab. Sie wickelte es vorsichtig aus und konnte nicht glauben, was sie in den Händen hielt.  
„Das... nein, das kann nicht sein! Ich... Ich dachte, es wäre zerbrochen. Ich habe gesehen, wie es zerbrochen ist."  
„Der Blasse Baum hat ihm neues Leben eingehaucht. Sie hat dich auserkoren, es zu führen."  
Eirenn wusste, dass ihr Schicksal von dem Moment an mit dem von Caladbolg verbunden war, als sie es dem Dieb abnahm, der es damals von Riannoc gestohlen hatte. Aber sie dachte nie daran, selbst als würdig erachtet zu werden, es zu führen. „Dann hat sie mir also doch verziehen..."  
Nun gab es nur noch eines, das sie tun musste.  
„Und ich verzeihe dir, liebste Mutter." flüsterte sie, das Haupt an die Klinge gelegt. Und sie spürte, wie die Blasse Mutter sie mit offenen Armen empfing. Der Traum kehrte zurück und erfüllte sie mit Bildern von ihrem Zuhause, ihren Freunden... und von Morénn. Sie spürte, wie sie stolz auf sie war. Endlich konnte sie die Vergangenheit hinter sich bringen und einfach loslassen. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass Eirenn wieder lächeln konnte. Auch Denngar war froh, denn es gab kaum einen schöneren Anblick, als seine Freundin lächeln zu sehen. Sie schnallte sich das Schwert auf den Rücken und gab dem Norn eine warmherzige Umarmung. „Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst, mein Freund. Wie kann ich das je wieder gut machen?"  
„Bleib, wie du bist. Für immer. Und jetzt lass uns zu Ende bringen, weswegen wir hier sind."

Nach einer Weile endete der unterirdische Höhlengang und führte zurück an die Oberfläche, direkt ins Herz des Zwielicht-Gartens. In den Ebenen unter ihnen war eine Gruppe Hainhüter in einiger Entfernung zu sehen, die gegen die Albtraumhöflinge kämpfte. Der Kampf schien nicht zu ihren Gunsten zu laufen, doch Eirenn sorgte dafür, dass sich das Blatt wendete. Die Hainhüter dankten ihr, bevor sie und Denngar sich ihren Weg durch Spinnen und vereinzelte Höflinge weiter vor bahnten. Die beiden kannten diesen Teil des Zwielicht-Gartens: Es war hier, wo Faolain den Albtraumbaum gezüchtet hatte. Ein gescheiterter Versuch, dem Albtraum Form zu verleihen. Mithilfe von Caithe und Logan konnten sie Faolain aus ihrer Domäne vertreiben, doch nun hatte die Dornenkönigin offenbar ihren Thron erklommen. Aber nach allem, was Denngar inzwischen erfahren hatte, war er sich sicher, dass sie als mächtiger angesehen wurde, als sie eigentlich war. Ihre Leibgarde war nun zerschlagen, und die wenigen Kämpfer des Hofs, die noch hier waren, stellten kaum mehr Gefahr als eine Horde Banditen dar. Auch wenn der Albtraumhof so schnell nicht enden würde, war die Zeit der Dornenkönigin dennoch gekommen. Denngar zweifelte daran, dass sie mit sich reden lassen würde, oder dass Eirenn dies überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen würde. Als sie auf der kreisrunden Ebene angekommen waren, an dem einst der Albtraumbaum stand, fanden sie es leer vor. Ringsum ragten meterdicke Dornenwände aus dem Boden hervor, die das Gebiet wie ein Käfig umschlossen. Und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wuchs ein weiteres Gebilde aus Dornenranken, das auf den zweiten Blick wie ein riesiger Thron wirkte. Und auf dem Thron saß eine schlanke, weibliche Gestalt mit dunkelgrüner Haut. Um ihren bloßen Körper schlängelten sich blutrote Dornenranken, die im Gegensatz zu den Dornenrittern keine Rüstung formten, sondern eher ein Muster. Von ihrem Kopf hingen glatte, schwarze Haare herab, die wie Blätter einer Weide aussahen. Auf der Stirn trug sie eine gezackte Krone aus Dornen. Ihr Gesicht hatte wahrhaftig die noblen Züge einer Königin, aber ihre blutroten Augen und das boshafte Grinsen auf den dunklen Lippen offenbarten ihre wahre Natur. Mórrighan, die Königin der Dornen, wirkte auf Denngar bereits jetzt furchteinflößender, als Faolain es je gewesen war. Sie hob kaum sichtbar die Hand und plötzlich wuchs der Eingang, durch den er und Eirenn gekommen, hinter ihnen zu. Sie saßen in der Falle, im Netz der Dornenkönigin. „Mórrighan!" rief Eirenn zornig. „Gib auf. Deine Ritter sind zerschlagen. Du hast keine Chance."  
Denngar wunderte sich, dass Eirenn ihr die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu ergeben. Fast war er stolz. Mórrighan lachte leise und stand langsam von ihrem Thron auf, die Hand an die Hüfte gelegt. „Ach, meine liebe Eirenn..." sagte sie verführerisch und funkelte sie auf seltsame Weise mit den Augen an.  
„Begrüßt man so etwa eine Königin?"  
Sie hob die linke Hand und wandte ihren Blick dem Norn zu, unter dem plötzlich einige Ranken aus dem Boden gebrochen kamen, die ihn blitzschnell packte und in einer schmerzhaften Haltung verharren ließen. Denngar nahm seine Kräfte zusammen und zerrte daran wie wild.  
„Jetzt reicht es mir langsam mit diesem Ranken-Mist!" knurrte er wütend und war auf gutem Wege, die Ranken entzwei zu reißen, als plötzlich eine weitere, riesige Ranke spitz wie ein Pfahl nur eine Fingerbreite von seinem Auge entfernt auftauchte. Mórrighan schüttelte den Kopf und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger. „Ich kann mir denken, dass Ihr nicht viel von mir haltet, Kommandeur. Aber ich bin nicht Faolain. Also akzeptiert Ihr lieber, dass ich hier das Sagen habe, sonst muss Euer Pakt wohl ohne seinen Anführer auskommen." äußerte Mórrighan triumphierend. Eirenn sah ein, dass Mórrighan noch lange nicht geschlagen war, und außerdem doch mächtiger, als sie sie eingeschätzt hätte. „Lass ihn gehen, Mórrighan. Ich weiß, du hast keine Verwendung für ihn, im Gegensatz zu mir." rief Eirenn, achtete jedoch auf ihren Ton. Mórrighan verzog die Lippen zu einem noch garstigeren Lächeln. „Oh, und wie ich für dich Verwendung habe, meine Liebe. Dann gibst du dich also tatsächlich geschlagen?" fragte sie, während ihre Augen abermals auf eine Weise funkelten, die Eirenn einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließ. Sie nickte und nahm Caladbolg von ihrem Rücken, um es langsam vor ihr auf den Boden zu legen. „Du hast gewonnen, Mórrighan."  
„Eirenn, was tust du?" rief Denngar wütend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es ernst meinte, oder einen Plan ausheckte.  
„Sie tut das einzig richtige." antwortete ihm die Dornenkönigin. „Sie hat erkannt, dass der Traum nur eine Lüge ist. Ventari, der Blasse Baum... Der Albtraum ist unsere wahre Natur! Ich wusste, dass du es früher oder später einsehen würdest, Eirenn. Komm. Erfüllte deine wahre Bestimmung und lass uns gemeinsam den Albtraum über Tyria bringen!"  
Eirenn warf Denngar einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Es tut mir leid. Sie hat recht." sagte sie reuevoll. Denngar hätte ihr fast geglaubt, wenn sie ihm nicht kurz zugezwinkert hätte. Aber er spielte mit. „Nein! Tu das nicht! Bitte, Eirenn! Die Königin benutzt dich nur!" brüllte er.  
Eirenn ging näher auf den Thron der Dornenkönigin zu, nahm vorher jedoch Caladbolg wieder auf. Sie wartete, bis sie die Ranken herabsenkte, um mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. Sie wusste genau, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Doch dann sah sie Mórrighan zum ersten Mal aus nächster Nähe und war vor Schreck wie gelähmt. Es waren nicht die roten Augen, die Dornen, auch nicht das boshafte Lächeln. Sie erinnerte sie an Morénn.  
Plötzlich ließ sie von dem Gedanken ab, ihren Bogen zu ziehen. Für den Moment war sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sie das ganze doch nur träumte. „Komm, Eirenn. Nimm deinen Platz an meiner Seite." sagte sie und reichte ihr liebevoll die Hand. Eirenn dachte darüber nach. War der Albtraum wirklich das Schlimmste, was einem widerfahren konnte? Es war nicht besser als der Traum, aber wer wusste schon, ob es viel schlimmer war? Es war nur ein weiterer Teil von ihr. Nein. Sie war nicht so weit gekommen, um nun wieder alles aufzugeben. Die Blasse Mutter hatte ihr verziehen. Nicht noch einmal würde sie sich vom Traum abwenden. „Verrate mir eines, Morr- ighan: Warum versuchst du, unsere Geschwister mit Gewalt in den Albtraum zu zerren? Wozu das Töten? Wieso hast du die Lautlosen in Deireas ermordet?" fragte Eirenn ernst. Zum einen wollte sie Zeit gewinnen und die Dornenkönigin ablenken, zum anderen wollte sie aber tatsächlich wissen, was ihre Beweggründe waren. Mórrighan sah Eirenn ernst in die Augen und senkte die Hand langsam wieder.  
„Warum? Was glaubst du? Aus reiner Blutgier?"  
Mórrighan kam so dicht an Eirenn heran, dass diese fast die Spitzen der Dornen auf ihrer Haut fühlen konnte. „Nein, es war Gerechtigkeit. Weißt du, was sie getan haben? Sie haben meinen Mordred getötet... kaltblütig ermordet."  
„Mordred?" wiederholte Eirenn überrascht. „Einen deiner Ritter? Die Lautlosen?"  
„Nicht alle meiner Ritter waren wie Lillith oder Caernach. Mordred war ruhig und nachdenklich. Er sah eine Möglichkeit, den Albtraumhof von seinem schlechten Ruf zu befreien. Ihm habe ich es zu verdanken, dass mich der Rest als Königin akzeptiert hat. Aber sie hielten sich nicht immer an meine Befehle und haben angefangen, den Albtraum auf ihre eigene Weise in Caledon zu verbreiten. Mordred wollte mit den Lautlosen in Deireas reden, ihnen einen neuen Weg zeigen. Er war kein blutrünstiger Schläger. Er hätte ihnen nie etwas angetan. Und als er nicht zurück kam, ging ich selbst nach Deireas, nur um die grausame Wahrheit zu erfahren: Sie haben ihn hinterrücks ermordet! Sie haben mir meinen Sohn genommen..." flüsterte sie trauernd. „Dafür ließ ich sie büßen."  
Eirenn wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass Mórrighan Mordred ihren Sohn nannte. Zwar konnten Sylvari keine Nachkommen zeugen, aber es war nichts unübliches, dass so etwas wie Familien entstanden. Auch Eirenn hatte jemanden, der für sie wie eine kleine Schwester war.  
„Ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob ich deinen Worten Glauben schenken kann, Mórrighan." sagte Eirenn mürrisch. „Deine Leute haben für so viel unnötiges Leid gesorgt. Sie sind grausame Mörder."  
„Mörder... was unterscheidet sie dann von dir, _Viper_? Unzählige meiner Höflinge sind durch deine Hand gestorben. Du hast meine Ritter gejagt und sie vernichtet. Sind wir denn so verschieden?"  
„Ja. Was du getan hast, war aus Hass und Rache. Ich wollte die Leute vor deinen Rittern beschützen. Nenn mich Mörderin, wenn du willst. Vielleicht bin ich das. Aber ich weiß, dass ich kein Monster bin. Ich kann Gnade zeigen. Wenn ich wollte, hätte ich dich längst getötet. Zeig mir, dass unter all den Dornen noch eine Sylvari steckt. Dann muss das hier nicht in Gewalt enden."  
Die Dornenkönigin stand regungslos da und starrte Eirenn einfach nur in die Augen. Dann nahm sie einen langen Atemzug und seufzte.  
„Offenbar habe ich mich in dir getäuscht, Eirenn. Du hast dich dem Traum wieder zugewandt. Eine Schande, dass du auf diese Lügen hereinfällst. Aber du hast deine Wahl getroffen. Sag deinem Norn-Freund lebe wohl."  
Bevor die Dornenkönigin die Hand heben konnte, um Denngar von der Ranke durchbohren zu lassen, zog Eirenn Caladbolg und schlug damit nach Mórrighan. Die Dornenkönigin konnte einen Schritt zurückweichen, doch die Klinge erwischte sie dennoch leicht und hinterließ eine Wunde in ihrer Seite. Vor Schmerz aufschreiend zog sich Mórrighan keuchend hinter ihren Thron zurück und ließ die Dornenwand hinter ihr wieder zuwachsen.  
„Cairnabog! Töte sie!" kreischte sie heiser und verschwand hinter den Ranken. Eirenn fluchte und drehte sich zu Denngar um. Als die Ranken schwächer geworden waren, hatte er seine Kraft zusammen genommen und sich in Wolfsgestalt verwandelt, wodurch er die Ranken zerreißen konnte. Eirenn war sichtlich erleichtert. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo dieses Knurren herkommt." lachte sie. Denngar neigte verwirrt den Wolfskopf zur Seite.  
„Knurren?" fragte er mit tiefer, dröhnender Stimme. Plötzlich hörte er es auch. Er starrte zur Decke und sah zwei riesige, rot leuchtende Augen aus der Dunkelheit, die ihn anblickten. Die Kreatur senkte ihren Kopf weit genug herab, dass er im fahlen Licht zu sehen war. Der riesige Schädel erinnerte an einen Drachen mit drei gewaltigen, schwarzen Hörnern auf jeder Seite und einem Maul voller scharfer Zähne, in dem selbst Denngar mühelos Platz gehabt hätte. Cairnabog stieß sich von der Decke ab und landete zwischen Denngar und Eirenn, wobei er fast die Hälfte der Lichtung einnahm. Nun war der Rest der Bestie ebenfalls zu sehen, wenn auch nur schemenhaft, da sie einen dunklen, fast schwarzen Panzer hatte, der komplett in dunkelrote Dornen gehüllt war. Die langen, kräftigen Gliedmaßen mündeten in vier messerscharfen Krallen. Der Schweif der Kreatur lief spitz zu und war noch viel schärfer als die Klauen, fast so dünn wie eine Klinge. Sowohl Eirenn als auch Denngar kannte diese scheußliche Kreatur: Ein Rankenzahn. Die wohl gefährlichste Art von Mordrem, die der Dschungeldrache erschaffen hatte. Aber wie auch immer die Dornenkönigin es geschafft hatte, eines dieser Biester aus dem Herzen von Maguuma hier her zu bringen, sie hat es genau wie ihre Ritter in etwas noch grauenhafteres verwandelt. Oder war es vielleicht erst der Einfluss dieser Bestie gewesen, der die Dornenkönigin verwandelt hatte? Der Anblick der Kreatur ließ selbst Denngar den Atem stocken, der in seiner massiven Wolfsgestalt noch immer kleiner als der dunkle Rankenzahn war. Cairnabog musterte ihn und fletschte die massiven Zähne, bevor er sich auf die Hinterbeine stellte, um noch bedrohlicher zu erscheinen. Der Rankenzahn wirkte beinahe menschlich, als er aufrecht stand. Doch das wütende Zischen und Knurren, das aus dem geifernden Maul kam, raubte diese Illusion sofort. Der Cairnabog breitete die kräftigen Vorderarme mit den tödlichen Krallen aus und brüllte, wobei er den gesamten Zwielicht-Garten erzittern ließ. Aber das reichte nicht aus, um Denngar einzuschüchtern. Was er spürte, war keine Angst – es war Abscheu. Hass. Es gab einen guten Grund, warum er gerade dieses Monstrum von allen Mordrem am meisten hasste. Und er würde nicht ruhen, bis auch dieses Biest erledigt war.  
Der Norn-Wolf erwiderte das Brüllen, so furios und laut es seine Lungen ihm erlaubten. Dann sprang er mit einem gewaltigen Satz in die Lüfte und grub seine Krallen in den Hals des Rankenzahns. Cairnabog stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen aus, aber packte den Norn am Hals und hieb ihn hoch. Dabei ließ er jedoch Eirenn völlig aus den Augen, die Caladbolg in die Lüfte hob und es auf den Schweif der Bestie niederfahren ließ. Erzürnt ließ Cairnabog Denngar los und schlug mit dem Schwanz auf Eirenn ein. Die Sylvari duckte sich unter dem ersten tödlichen Hieb hinweg, doch da folgte bereits der nächste. Die scharfe Schwanzspitze raste pfeilschnell auf Eirenn zu, doch er kam tiefer als erwartet. Im letzten Moment sprang sie und klammerte sich an den dornigen, aber weniger gefährlichen Teil des Schwanzes. Denngar rappelte sich auf und versuchte, Cairnabogs Aufmerksamkeit erneut zu erregen, bevor er Eirenn abschütteln konnte. Er ließ ein kurzes, zorniges Brüllen erklingen und rammte seine Klauen in den Vorderfuß des Monstrums. Der Mordrem hob mit der anderen Klaue nach dem Norn, aber verfehlte ihn. Wütend entfesselte es ein Schauer aus Fausthieben, um Denngar zu zermalmen, doch dieser wich nach hinten zurück und wartete den passenden Moment ab. Als Cairnabog nach dem Angriff beide Fäuste und den Kopf gesenkt hatte, nahm Denngar Anlauf und machte sich bereit, der Bestie erneut in das verwundbare Gesicht zu fallen. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Bestie auf _ihn_ zuspringen würde. Wie eine Raubkatze streckte Cairnabog die Krallen aus und riss das Maul auf, um Denngar zu zerfleischen. Dieser wich mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite aus und rollte sich ab, doch dann spürte er, wie seine Kraft plötzlich nachließ. Die dunklen Haare auf seinem Körper verschwanden und er verwandelte sich zurück in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt. Eirenn biss die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammen, denn die Dornen auf dem Panzer des Ungetüms bohrten sich durch langsam aber sicher durch ihre Rüstung und erschwerte es ihr, sich festzuhalten. Aber sie kämpfte sich ihren Weg weiter über den Rücken der Bestie vor, um ihm den vernichtenden Schlag zu verpassen. Denngar hatte keine Zeit zu verschnaufen, also zückte er seine Äxte und wartete den nächsten Angriff von Cairnabog ab. Dieser jedoch versuchte die Sylvari auf seinem Rücken abzuschütteln, die langsam lästig wurde. Er versuchte, sie mit dem Schwanz zu erwischen, aber Eirenn sprang rechtzeitig vom Rücken der Bestie ab und klammerte sich an dessen Hinterbeinen fest. Denngar nutzte den Moment und sprintete auf Cairnabog zu, doch dieser hatte ihn im Blick und holte weit mit der Vorderkralle aus, bevor er diese in langem Bogen über den Boden fegen ließ. Denngar schaffte es knapp, über diese zu springen und rollte sich unter den Bauch der Bestie. Er rammte Cairnabog die Axt mit voller Wucht direkt unter die Brust. Vor Schmerz kreischend hielt sich das Monster mit der linken Vorderkralle an die Wunde. Eirenn sprang von seinem linken Hinterbein ab und holte noch in der Luft mit Caladbolg aus. Die Klinge trieb eine Wunde ins Fleisch der Bestie, die längs über das gesamte Bein verlief. Damit verlor Cairnabog das Gleichgewicht und kippte zur Seite um. Denngar riss die Axt aus Cairnabogs Fleisch und machte sich bereit, ihm den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Er stellte sich vor den Kopf des Rankenzahns und sah dem Biest in die vor Wut glimmenden, roten Augen. Denngar holte mit der Axt aus, doch plötzlich schrie Eirenn auf. Cairnabog hatte sie mit seinem Schwanz an den Füßen festgehalten und schleuderte sie gegen eine der Dornenwände. Denngar wollte zu ihr hinüber rennen, aber er fiel auf den Trick der Bestie hinein. Es wollte Denngars Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ablenken. Cairnabog öffnete das riesige Maul und grub seine Fangzähne in Denngar Arm. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz und spürte, wie die Zähne durch seine Rüstung drangen. Doch Cairnabog hatte die Rechnung ohne die spitzen Stacheln auf Denngars Handschuh gemacht, die sich in den Oberkiefer der Bestie bohrten. Kreischend ließ der Rankenzahn sofort wieder los. Denngar Arm schmerzte jedoch fürchterlich und das Blut, das sich mit dem Speichel der Bestie vermischt hatte, tropfte von seiner Rüstung herab. Cairnabog richtete sich wieder auf und versuchte, den Norn zu packen. Zur Strafe verpasste Denngar ihm einen Axthieb mit dem linken Arm, doch es war nicht genug, um gegen den Panzer der Bestie anzukommen. Doch Cairnabog wurde nun rasend und stürmte auf Denngar zu, der kaum Zeit hatte, zu reagieren. Er wich zur Seite aus und sah, wie Cairnabog gegen die Dornenwand prallte. Zu seinem Erstaunen gab sie kaum ein Stück nach, doch dem Rankenzahn machte es kaum etwas aus. Er sprang bereits abermals auf Denngar zu. Da sah er plötzlich Eirenn auf der Schulter der Bestie, die sich mit großer Mühe festhielt. Denngar wusste, dass er ihr noch etwas Zeit verschaffen musste. Also stellte er sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf der anderen Seite und wartete, bis Cairnabog ein weiteres Mal nach vorne preschte. Doch auf halbem Wege hielt der Mordrem inne und stieß sich mit den Hinterbeinen vom Boden ab, um an die Dornenwand hinter Denngar zu springen. Er stieß sich von dieser ab und landete direkt dort, wo der Norn eben gestanden hatte. Er konnte noch rechtzeitig zurückweichen, um nicht unter der Bestie zerquetscht zu werden, aber der Aufprall war so gewaltig, dass er von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Cairnabog bäumte sich auf und nahm seine Krallen, um den Norn zu zerfetzen. Denngar lag schutzlos am Boden und konnte sehen, wie die Klauen auf ihn zu rasten. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war seine Axt zu nehmen und auf ein Wunder zu hoffen. Plötzlich sah er ein grelles Licht, das auf Cairnabogs Rücken aufleuchtete. Eirenn stand dort und hob Caladbolg, von dem das Licht ausging, hoch in die Lüfte. Die Klaue des Cairnabog schnitt durch einige grüne Ranken, die aus dem Boden gebrochen waren und sich wie ein Schutzschild über Denngar legten.  
_Endlich sind die Dinger mal auf meiner Seite... _dachte er und stand erleichtert auf. Als sich die Ranken wieder zurückzogen, sah Denngar, wie der Mordrem die Sylvari abzuschütteln versuchte. Eirenn verlor das Gleichgewicht und konnte sich gerade so an einem der Hörner von Cairnabog festhalten, doch dabei glitt ihr Caladbolg aus den Händen und landete auf dem Boden. Denngar rannte auf das Schwert zu, aber der Rankenzahn stellte sich ihm in den Weg und versuchte erneut, in mit seinen Klauen zu packen. Diesmal gelang es ihm und er donnerte seine Faust mit dem Norn darin zornig auf den Boden.  
„Denngar!" schrie Eirenn, die sich nur noch mit Mühe an Cairnabog festhalten konnte. Sie schlug ihre Füße um sein Horn und zog einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher, den sie Cairnabog mitten ins Auge rammte. Er heulte laut auf und schlug wie wild um sich. Denngar stand unter höllischen schmerzen auf und taumelte zu Caladbolg. Er nahm die Klinge und versuchte, sie Eirenn zu überreichen, die noch immer kopfüber von Cairnabogs Horn hing. Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Griff aus. Sie konnte ihn mit den Fingerspitzen bereits berühren. Nur noch ein kleines Stück, und sie konnte der Bestie den Todesstoß geben. Die Finger der Sylvari schlossen sich um den grünen Griff. Doch plötzlich drehte sich Cairnabog und holte mit dem Schwanz aus. Bevor ihn Denngar bemerkte, erwischte ihn das scharfe Ende am Kopf und schleuderte ihn nach hinten.  
„Denngar!" rief Eirenn abermals, doch der Norn rührte sich nicht. Cairnabog stieß ein Brüllen aus, das von mehreren klackenden Lauten begleitet wurde, beinahe wie ein Lachen. Doch Eirenn hielt nun wieder Caladbolg in den Händen. Sie holte aus, um an Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen, während sie noch immer mit den Füßen am Ende des Horns baumelte, und schwang sich in die Luft. Mit einem wilden Satz landete sie, mit der Klinge voraus auf dem Kopf des Cairnabog und stieß ihm die Klinge mitten zwischen die Augen. Der Rankenzahn bäumte sich kreischend ein letztes Mal auf und fiel. Der Boden bebte, als die schwarze Bestie zusammenbrach und das rote Leuchten in ihren riesigen Augen erlosch.  
Aber Eirenn hatte keine Zeit, ihren Sieg zu genießen. Sie rannte besorgt zu Denngar. Er atmete noch, aber langsam und schwer. Quer über seine Wange bis zum Hals verlief ein Schnitt, aus dem das Blut nur so strömte. „Denngar! Hörst du mich?" rief Eirenn aufgelöst. Der Norn schlug die Augen auf und hustete. „Gerade so..." keuchte er und wollte sich mit der Hand, die ebenfalls blutüberströmt vom Biss der Bestie war, an die Wunde auf seiner Wange fassen. Eirenn hielt seine Hand fest und drückte sie zurück auf den Boden. „Lass mich das machen."  
Sie legte ihre Hand zärtlich auf seine Wange und strich langsam über die Wunde. Das violette Leuchten auf ihrer Hand schien hell auf und die Blutung hörte sofort auf. Denngar konnte spüren, wie der Schnitt fast sofort verheilte.  
„Das... ist erstaunlich. Ist das die alte Magie der Druiden?" fragte er staunend. Eirenn nickte.  
„Morénn hat mir ein wenig davon beigebracht. Bevor sie... Ich dachte, es könnte nicht schaden, mehr darüber zu lernen. Es ist immer besser, Leben zu retten, als sie zu nehmen... auch wenn letzteres manchmal leichter fällt."  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich habe die alte Eirenn wirklich vermisst." teilte Denngar ihr glücklich mit.  
„Ich auch... Wie fühlst du dich? Zeig mal deinen Arm."  
„Nein, schon gut. Danke, Eirenn. Es gebt mir schon viel besser. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet." lobte Denngar sie und stand ächzend auf.  
„Freu dich nicht zu früh." entgegnete Eirenn ernüchternd. „Die Narbe bleibt trotzdem. Und die wird nicht gerade klein sein."  
Der Norn fasste sich mit der Hand ins Gesicht und betastete den frisch verheilten Schnitt. „Naja. Noch eine für die Sammlung." seufzte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst schuld. Vielleicht sollte ich mir wieder angewöhnen, einen Helm zu tragen. Aber wir sind hier noch nicht fertig. Komm."  
„Ja, du hast recht. Hoffentlich kommen wir durch diese Dornenwand hier, bevor Mórrighan flieht."  
Genau in diesem Moment verschwand die besagte Rankenwand um die Ebene herum.  
Eirenn und Denngar verfolgten die Dornenkönigin und kamen in eine große Höhle, in der kaum Licht war bis auf einige Pflanzen, die irgendwelche Samenkapseln zu seien schienen. Vorne an der Wand standen einige Tische, auf denen mehrere Flaschen und allerlei Alchemie-Werkzeuge standen. Mórrighan stand dort und hielt sich die Seite, wo sie von Caladbolg verletzt worden war. Als die beiden näher kamen, drehte sie sich panisch um und lief langsam rückwärts. „Nein, d... das kann nicht sein! Wie könnt Ihr n... noch leben? Kein sterbliches Wesen kann den Cairnabog bezwingen!" keuchte sie.  
„Da liegst du offenbar falsch, Mórrighan." entgegnete Eirenn kühl und ging näher auf die Dornenkönigin zu. Sie kam an einen Abhang, der den Rand der Höhle von der Mitte trennte. Es war kein langer Fall, aber bestimmt kein schmerzloser. „H... Hör mir zu, bitte! Ich bin kein Monster! Ich wollte nur -" stammelte sie eingeschüchtert. „Was?" fragte Eirenn drohend und kam weiter auf sie zu, Caladbolg fest umklammert. „Was wolltest du?"  
„Der Albtraum... ich wollte ihn nur den anderen Sylvari näher bringen! Ihnen zeigen, dass es mehr als den Traum gibt. Etwas anderes als die Lügen des Blassen Baums!" erklärte sie ängstlich. „Die anderen Ritter gehorchten mir nicht mehr! Mordred hat versucht, ihnen zu beweisen, dass wir uns ändern können. Er und Caernach waren die einzigen, die zuhören wollte. Aber... dann wurde er getötet." wimmerte sie. „Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste ihn rächen. Sie waren Mörder! "  
„Du nennst dich selbst Königin des Albtraumhofes... versteckst dich hinter deinen Rittern, die Unschuldige ermorden... schlachtest ein ganzes Dorf ab." warf Eirenn ihr wütend vor. „Und jetzt willst du mich glauben lassen, dass _du _das Opfer warst? Dass die Leute, die du aus Rache getötet hast, Mörder waren? Sag mir nur eines, Mórrighan: Bereust du, was du getan hast?"  
Mórrighan sah Eirenn verängstigt in die Augen, doch sie wusste die Antwort nicht. Sie ging tief in sich, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was Reue war. „Ich... weiß es nicht. Es schien das Richtige zu sein! Der Albtraum sagt mir, dass ich richtig lag. Er ist das einzige, das ich kenne..."  
Eirenn berührte Mórrighans Kinn mit der Spitze von Caladbolg. Die Dornenkönigin schien zu wissen, dass sie am Ende war. Aber ihre Angst schien langsam zu schwinden, sie wurde ruhiger. Der Albtraum kam näher, um sie zu empfangen... sie spürte es. Er war hier. Wie eine Kälte, die sich über sie legte.  
„Beendet es, Eirenn. Tötet sie." sagte plötzlich eine helle, ruhige Männerstimme. Denngar legte die Hand an den Axtgriff und untersuchte, wo die Stimme herkam. Hinter ihm erschien ein Sylvari in dunkelgrüner Haut und Rüstung. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam Denngar die Stimme bekannt vor. Er wollte ihm den Weg versperren und ihn fragen, wie er hier her gekommen war, doch er war wie angewurzelt. Mórrighan riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als sie den Sylvari erkannte. „Mo... Mordred?"  
Auch Eirenn erkannte ihn. Es war in der Tat der selbe Mordred, der ihr damals im Herzen von Maguuma das Leben gerettet hatte. Aber er war nun ein Ritter der Dornen. Mórrighan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du... du warst tot!" stieß sie heiser hervor. „Du warst tot, sie haben dich... das kann nicht sein!"  
Mordred ging an Eirenn vorbei, die noch immer die Klinge auf Mórrighan gerichtet hatte, aber ihn vorsichtig beobachtete.  
„Da liegst du falsch... _Mutter_." flüsterte er abfällig. „Ich habe erkannt, wie falsch wir alle lagen. Der Albtraum ist nicht der richtige Weg... er ist böse. Abscheulich. Ich bin nicht gestorben, ich habe mich entschieden, mich vom Albtraum loszusagen." erklärte er der Dornenkönigin mit sanfter, aber nahezu eiskalter Stimme. Mórrighans Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Aber ich habe dich gesehen... dein toter Körper! Das Messer in deiner Brust! Das warst du!"  
„Wirklich? Denk nach, wen du gesehen hast. Das war der Höfling, den du geschickt hast, um mich zu finden. Er hat sich in das Dorf geschlichen und wollte mich zurück bringen. Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass ich mit dem Hof nichts mehr zu tun haben will. Er griff mich an. Er ließ mir keine Wahl."  
Denngar war sich nicht sicher, ob er Mordreds Geschichte Glauben schenken konnte. Er wusste nur von dem einen Überlebenden, dem Händler in der Freistatt. Wenn Mordred sich wirklich vom Albtraumhof abgewandt und den Lautlosen in Deireas angeschlossen hätte, wäre er kaum von dort geflohen. Er hätte sich der Dornenkönigin stellen können. Und selbst bei all den Lücken in seiner Geschichte war nichts so sonderbar, wie seine Stimme. Denngar hatte sie zuvor schon gehört.  
„Morded, mein Sohn... ich wusste nicht..." schluchzte Mórrighan, doch Mordred blickte sie abschätzig an.  
„Ich bin nicht dein Sohn, Dornenkönigin! Du bist ein Scheusal."  
Die Dornenkönigin war am Boden zerstört. Sie fiel auf die Knie und weinte. Eirenn zögerte und starrte nachdenklich auf Caladbolg.  
„Sie hat keine Mitleid verdient." warf Mordred zornig ein. „Ihr müsst ihrer Tyrannei ein Ende bereiten. Rammt ihr die Klinge mitten in ihr verruchtes Herz!"  
Nun war Denngar alles klar. Mit diesem Satz hatte Mordred sich selbst verraten. Genau dies hatte er bereits zuvor von Eirenn verlangt, in Gestalt des Händlers. Er hatte sie direkt in die Falle gelockt. Aber als Denngar den Mund aufmachen wollte, bewegten seine Lippen sich nicht. Er stellte voller Schrecken fest, dass er wie gelähmt war. Mordred hatte seinen Plan gut durchdacht.  
„Ihr tut das Richtige, wenn Ihr unsere Brüdern und Schwestern von ihr befreit." drängte sie Mordred. Vor wenigen Stunden hätte Eirenn keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, Mórrighan nicht auf der Stelle zu töten. Aber jetzt war alles anders. So sehr sie den Tod verdient hätte, war es nicht Eirenns Entscheidung. Sie senkte die Klinge. „Die Hainhüter sind noch immer hier. Ich werde ihnen Mórrighan ausliefern. Sie soll ins Gefängnis im Hain geworfen werden. Was dann mit ihr passiert, ist mir egal. Aber ich werde sie nicht ermorden." stellte sie entschlossen fest. Mordred schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Sie ist wahnsinnig! Ich habe selbst gesehen, wozu sie fähig ist! Genau wie Ihr! Ihr habt alle anderen Ritter bereits getötet, warum zögert Ihr jetzt?"  
„Das war nicht ich... das war die Viper. Ich habe erkannt, dass es nie richtig ist, zu töten. Manchmal, sogar oft ist es unvermeidbar, aber nicht jetzt. Die Dornenkönigin ist geschlagen. Aber sie bleibt eine von uns, eine Sylvari. Alles hat ein Recht, zu wachsen. Die Blume ist die Schwester des Unkrauts."  
Bei diesem Satz schien sich etwas in Mordred zu rühren. Seine Augen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Er starrte Eirenn voll tiefer Abscheu an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie fühlte Stolz, tief in ihrem Innern... aus dem Traum. Auch Denngar spürte dieses Gefühl und fühlte, wie er seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. „Ihr wolltet die ganze Zeit Eirenn auf Eure Seite ziehen, Mordred." offenbarte Denngar. Eirenn wechselte ihren Blick zwischen ihm und Mordred ab. Jetzt wurde auch ihr klar, dass Mordred die ganze Zeit über ein falsches Spiel mit ihr getrieben hatte.  
„Mórrighan war nur ein Werkzeug für Euch... die Dornenkönigin war ein Name, den Ihr Euch für sie ausgedacht hat. Ein Name, der Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. Aber der wahre Drahtzieher wart Ihr die ganze Zeit!" sagte sie wütend. Mordred schnaubte, aber dann formte sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er lachte leise. „Schön, Ihr habt recht. Ich habe Euer Leben damals gerettet, weil ich in Euch Potential sah. Ihr hättet die falschen Worte des Blassen Baums hinter Euch lassen können. Aber Ihr habt Euch von Euren Freunden täuschen lassen. Ich weiß, warum Ihr hier seid, Kommandeur. Ich weiß, dass der Baum mit Euch gesprochen hat. Erstaunlich, dass er Euch – einen Norn – beeinflussen konnte."  
Denngar dachte sich bereits, dass das Kribbeln im Nacken tatsächlich die Wylde Jagd gewesen war. Von dem Moment an, als der Blasse Baum ihn mit Caladbolg berührt hatte, hatte sie ihm eine Aufgabe auferlegt. Eirenn wusste es ebenfalls, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, wie es möglich war. Aber sie widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit Mordred und hielt Caladbolg auf ihn. „Ihr wolltet mich für den Albtraumhof gewinnen... wozu? Damit ich mich dem Albtraum beuge, und gegen den Blassen Baum kämpfe? Oder als Druckmittel gegen Denngar und den Pakt?"  
„Ich wollte Euch eine Chance geben, selbst zu erfahren, was der Albtraum wirklich ist." antwortete Mordred. „Ihr hättet mächtiger werden können, als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt..."  
„So mächtig wie Faolain es war?" warf Denngar ein und trat näher an Mordred heran. „Wolltet Ihr Eirenn zur neuen Großherzogin ernennen... Cadeyrn?"  
„Cadeyrn?" murmelte Eirenn überrascht. Mordred lachte, als die Luft um ihn sich plötzlich zu verformen schien. Seine Haut färbte sich rot und er legte die Illusion ab. Nun erkannte auch Eirenn ihn, denn sie war ihm vor vielen Jahren bereits begegnet. Vor ihr stand tatsächlich Cadeyrn, Gründer des Albtraumhofs. „Ihr seid gerissen, Kommandeur. Das hätte ich von einem wie Euch nicht erwartet. Genug mit den Illusionen. Es wird bald ohnehin keine Rolle mehr spielen."  
„Die ganze Zeit wart Ihr es? Habt Ihr auch schon Faolain nur ausgenutzt, oder konntet Ihr es nicht mit ihr aufnehmen?" fragte Eirenn herausfordernd.  
Cadeyrn blieb völlig gefühllos. „Faolain war mächtig, in der Tat, selbst für eine Erstgeborene." gab er zu. „Aber ich habe mich Ihr nicht gebeugt, weil ich es musste. Manchmal muss man sein eigenes Licht unter den Scheffel stellen, bevor es ganz erlischt. Faolain war am Ende eine Schachfigur. Entbehrlich."  
Jemand, der Faolain „entbehrlich" nannte, war entweder größenwahnsinnig, oder tatsächlich weitaus mächtiger, als er den Anschein erweckte. Denngar glaubte nicht, dass mit Cadeyrn zu spaßen war, auch wenn er ihn damals im Zwielicht-Garten im Kampf besiegt hatte. Falls er nicht nur eine Illusion gewesen war, oder all das ebenfalls zu seinen Plänen gehört hatte.  
„Glaubt Ihr wirklich daran, dass der Albtraum etwas Gutes ist?" fragte Eirenn ernst. Mit Cadeyrn hatte alles angefangen. Aber es war nicht klar, ob mit ihm alles enden würde. Manche Taten konnten Tyria für alle Zeiten verändern. Eirenn wusste, dass sie endlich vor der leibhaftigen Quelle allen Übels, das der Albtraum hervorgebracht hatte, stand. Sie wollte Antworten, die sie vermutlich nur von ihm erhalten konnte. Und sie würde sie bekommen, so oder so.  
„Seht in Euch, Eirenn, und sagt mir, dass der Albtraum ein Teil von Euch ist, genau wie der Traum. Alles hat zwei Seiten, zwei Gesichter. Wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten. Böse ist nicht gleich böse, gut nicht gleich gut. Ihr wisst genau, dass auch der Blasse Baum, die sich fälschlicherweise unsere Mutter nennt, nicht immer die strahlende Figur ist, für die so viele sie halten. Das hellste Licht wirft auch den größten Schatten."  
Eirenn wusste, dass Cadeyrn nicht log. Die Blasse Mutter hatte Geheimnisse, die tiefer als ihre Wurzeln reichten. Sie hatte selbst ihren Zorn erfahren. Auch der Albtraum war wohl oder übel ein Teil von ihr, vielleicht von allen Sylvari. Aber schließlich gab es andere Sylvari, die nicht vom Blassen Baum stammten. Andere, wie Mallyck, für den Traum und Albtraum etwas völlig Unbekanntes war. Niemand konnte die wahre Natur von Traum und Albtraum ergründen, selbst Cadeyrn nicht. Aber Eirenn wusste, dass es auf die Absichten ankam. Der Blasse Baum hatte noble, uneigennützige Ziele – sie war gut. Cadeyrn konnte dies nicht akzeptieren. „All das hätte verhindert werden können, Cadeyrn." warf Eirenn gefühlvoll ein. „Warum müsst Ihr darauf beharren, den Traum, Ventari, unsere Blasse Mutter zu bekämpfen? Warum lasst Ihr unsere Brüdern und Schwestern nicht selbst entscheiden?"  
„Das habe ich all die Jahre versucht!" antwortete er erzürnt. „Aber sie wollten nicht hören! Stattdessen ließen sie sich von der Wylden Jagd, von Ventaris Tafel, von einer falschen Mutterfigur kontrollieren! Dann hat Faolain den Albtraum gefunden, und mit ihrer Hilfe wuchs der Albtraumhof. Aber auch nach allem, was wir taten, blieben sie weiterhin blind gegenüber der Wahrheit. Erst die Lautlosen konnten sich von allem lossagen. Ich wollte wissen, wie sie es geschafft hatten. Wie sie die lästige Präsenz des Traums aus ihren Köpfen verbannen konnten! Und dann kamen Scarlet, Aeryn... der Beweis dafür, dass der Blasse Baum nur eine Lüge war. Keine Mutter, die uns geboren hat. Wir sind Diener, Abkömmlinge eines Altdrachen, und SIE wusste es die ganze Zeit! Mordremoth war unser wahrer Schöpfer. Endlich erkannten alle die grausame Wahrheit. Aber dann rief uns der Drache zu sich, um uns zu unterwerfen und zu verderben. Aber wir haben ihn getötet. Ihr habt ihn getötet! Oder zumindest habt Ihr entscheidend dazu beigetragen. Deswegen habt Ihr meine Aufmerksamkeit verdient gehabt. Ihr habt die Ketten gesprengt, die uns banden. Nun sind wir frei, unser Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen."  
„Ich sehe, wozu diese Freiheit geführt hat." entgegnete ihm Eirenn. „Ein neuer Albtraumhof, der noch brutaler und grausamer ist. Ist das das Schicksal, dass Ihr Euch für uns erhofft habt?"  
„Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, Eirenn. Ich dachte, dass Ihr dasselbe tun würdet, nach allem was Ihr gesehen und erfahren habt. Eure geliebte Morénn starb, weil sie für ein Ideal kämpfte. Aber glaubt Ihr, sie hätte ihr Leben riskiert, wenn sie eine Wahl gehabt hätte? Ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr Euch nach all dem diesem falschen Traum wieder zuwenden konntet. Ihr werft das eine Joch ab, nur um Euch dem nächsten zu beugen? Glaubt nicht, dass Ihr frei seid, Eirenn."  
Eirenn schwieg. Sie hörte das leise Schluchzen, dass von Mórrighan ausging. Cadeyrn hatte ihr all das angetan. Vielleicht war sie wirklich das Opfer gewesen.  
„Was ist mit ihr? Mit den anderen Rittern der Dornen? Und mit dieser Mordrem-Bestie?" fragte Eirenn. „Habt Ihr sie auch in den Albtraum gezerrt und zu diesen Monstern gemacht?" Cadeyrn lachte herablassend. „Zu Monstern gemacht? Nein. Sie waren von Anfang an das, was du vor dir siehst. Kinder der Dornen. Kinder des Albtraums."  
Denngar sah sich das Ding in der Mitte der Höhle genauer an. Er konnte es kaum erkennen. Bis auf die Samenkapseln, von denen Licht ausging. Glutrotes Licht.  
„Kinder des Albtraums? Sagt mir, Cadeyrn: Habt Ihr diesen Cairnabog erschaffen? Mórrighan?" fragte er und befürchtete Schlimmes. Als er ihren Namen erwähnte, hörte Mórrighan auf, zu weinen. Sie sah Cadeyrn mit durchnässten Augen an. Er sah auch sie an, und lächelte stolz.  
„Ja. Ich habe das geschafft, wovon Faolain nur träumen konnte: Ich habe dem Albtraum Form gegeben! Im Herzen von Maguuma fand ich das, was ich brauchte, um mein Ziel zu vollenden. Blickt in das wahre Gesicht des Albtraums!"  
Cadeyrn breitete die Arme aus und hüllte die Höhle in unheimliches, magisches Licht. Es war, wie Denngar befürchtet hatte. Eirenn blieb bei dem Anblick der Atem stocken und spürte, wie ihr fast das Blut in den Adern gefror. Nun hatte sie jegliche Zweifel, dass Cadeyrn nicht mehr bei Verstand war, abgelegt. Was vor ihnen in der Höhle wuchs, war keine einfache Pflanze, kein einfache Baum. Es war ein Hain. Cadeyrn hatte einen Samen von Mordremoth gefunden, derselbe Samen, aus dem der Blasse Baum entstanden war. Doch genau wie die korrumpierten, verdorrten Haine in den Magusfällen, wo Mordremoth sowohl tote als auch lebendige Sylvari zu Mordrem machte, war dieser Hain ein abscheuliches Konstrukt. Der Stamm und die Äste waren dunkel und krumm, natürlich vollständig mit blutroten Dornen bedeckt. Die wenigen Samenkapseln, die an dem Baum hingen, schienen im Innern leicht zu pulsieren. Cadeyrn beobachtete mit fast wahnsinnigem Grinsen die Reaktionen der anderen. Er beugte sich über Mórrighan, die voller Entsetzen auf das starrte, was Cadeyrn erschaffen hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, weil sie die Wahrheit nicht akzeptieren wollte. „Ja, Mórrighan." flüsterte Cadeyrn. „_Ich _habe dich erschaffen. Dich, die anderen Ritter, sogar Cairnabog. Du warst meine Erstgeborene... aber leider nicht ohne Fehler."  
„Ohne Fehler?" entgegnete Mórrighan hasserfüllt. „Ohne Fehler?!" wiederholte sie mit bebender Stimme.  
„Deine Gefühle waren ein unerwünschter Nebeneffekt." gestand Cadeyrn sachlich. „Du solltest wie die anderen Ritter eins mit dem Albtraum sein. Kein Gewissen, das dich zurückhält. Denn leider ist das ein Anzeichen des Traums. Dem Fehlschlag, dich davon abzuschneiden."  
„Du lügst!" schrie Mórrighan. „Ich stamme nicht aus diesem... Ding! Ich bin kein... kein Mordrem wie der Cairnabog!  
„Mordrem? So würde ich dich auch nicht nennen." antwortete Cadeyrn. „Du hast deinen eigenen Willen, Mórrighan. Niemand befiehlt dir etwas oder füllt deinen Verstand mit Lügen."  
„Und trotzdem habt Ihr sie benutzt!" warf Eirenn anklagend ein und hielt Caladbolg näher an Cadeyrn heran.  
„In der Tat hab ich das. Ich brauchte jemanden, der Faolain ersetzt. Ich wusste, dass Mórrighan unter Umständen nicht makellos sein würde. Ich wollte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben, dass Ihr Eure Meinung ändert. Also habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass sie überzeugend auf Euch wirken würde. Erinnert sie Euch nicht an jemand bestimmtes, Eirenn?"  
Eirenn schielte kurz zu Mórrighan hinüber, die sie traurig anblickte. Aber es wahr ehrliche Traurigkeit, nichts Vorgetäuschtes. Und sie erinnerte Eirenn doch an Morénn, aber sie war es nicht. Sie sah anders aus, war anders. Und trotzdem war sie jemand, der das Leben verdient hatte.  
„Dann hättet Ihr wissen müssen, dass ich sie nicht töten würde. Schon gar nicht wenn Ihr versucht, sie wie Morénn aussehen zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr all das geschafft habt, aber es ist krank. Ihr seid krank, Cadeyrn!" knurrte Eirenn zornig. Cadeyrn blickte ihr herausfordernd in die Augen und lachte zufrieden. „Dann bringt es zu Ende. Durchbohrt mich mit dem Schwert, dass der Blasse Baum euch geschenkt hat, los! Ihr werdet mich nicht lebend in die Hände bekommen."  
„Ich töte Euch nicht... Ich zeige Euch, warum Ihr ein Monster seid." antwortete Eirenn und berührte Cadeyrns Brust mit der Spitze von Caladbolg. Die Klinge leuchtete auf und Cadeyrn öffnete den Mund, als würde ihm der Atem plötzlich stocken. „Was... tut Ihr? Wie könnt Ihr..." keuchte er in Agonie. Es war jedoch kein wirklicher Schmerz, den er spüren sollte. Eirenn zeigte ihm den Traum. Wenn der Albtraum ein Teil von ihr war, dann war der Traum einer von Cadeyrn, und für ihn genau so unangenehm. Nur so würde er erkennen, wie falsch er mit allem lag. Mórrighan beobachtete die beiden. Sie spürte selbst etwas, das sie nicht kannte. Einen Teil tief in ihr, der plötzlich zu erwachen schien. Plötzlich legte sich ein Schatten über sie. Aber es war Denngars Schatten, der vor ihr stand. Er hielt eine Art Lederbeutel in der Hand. „Mórrighan: Ihr stammt vielleicht von diesem... Albtraumhain. Aber Ihr könnt Eure Natur ändern. Ich sehe, dass Ihr vielleicht doch etwas wie Reue spürt. Sagt mir ein letztes Mal, was Ihr _wirklich_ glaubt: Alles, was Ihr getan habt. War es das Richtige? Die Siedler in Deireas. Waren sie die Schuldigen?"  
Mórrighan blickte zu dem Baum, dem kranken Konstrukt, dass sie erschaffen hatte. „Nein. Das kann nicht richtig sein. Ich bin ein Scheusal. Die Lautlosen waren unschuldig. Und ich fühle, dass ich es... bereue." gestand sie ehrlich. Denngar sah ihr streng in die Augen. „Dann werdet Ihr verstehen, was ich jetzt tun muss." sagte er ernst. Mórrighan nickte und wartete darauf, dass Denngar ihr ein Ende bereitete. Sie wusste, dass sie wenigstens dann frei vom Albtraum wäre.  
Doch Denngar fasste ihr an die Schulter und drückte sie sachte zur Seite, bevor er sich vom Rand der Höhle fallen ließ. Cadeyrn, der noch immer mit vor Schmerz verkrampftem Gesicht gegen den Traum ankämpfte, bemerkte dies, doch er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Aber auch Eirenn bemerkte, wie er zu dem Baum hinüber sah, und sie wandte ihren Blick nur für eine Sekunde von ihm ab. Eine Sekunde zu viel, denn Cadeyrn brüllte und riss die Hände nach vorne, als würde er Eirenn von sich weg stoßen wollen. Die Sylvari wurde wie von einer unsichtbaren Welle nach hinten geschleudert und schlitterte gegen die Wand. Ihre Sicht war verschwommen, doch sie sah Mórrighan, die über ihr stand und ihr besorgt in die Augen sah. Dann sah sie Cadeyrn der die Hand zur Mitte der Höhle ausstreckte. „NEIN!" schrie er, doch plötzlich war ein lautes Knallen, gefolgt von einem Zischen zu hören.  
Ein flackerndes Licht erhellte die Höhle plötzlich, das vom Albtraumhain ausging. Unten stand Denngar, und neben ihm loderte eine große Gestalt aus Feuer, die den Baum in ein Flammenmeer einhüllte. Eirenn merkte, wie Cadeyrn eine Art Zauber vorzubereiten schien. Sie holte den abgebrochenen Dolch hervor, dessen Klinge jedoch noch immer etwa eine Handlänge lang war. Sie drückte ihn Mórrighan in die Hand und nickte einmal mit dem Kopf. Plötzlich schien die gesamte Höhle zu beben. Denngar bemerkte ein schwaches, purpurnes Licht unter seinen Füßen, das langsam heller wurde und einen merkwürdigen Ton von sich gab. Cadeyrn wollte ein Portal am Boden der Höhle öffnen. Doch Mórrighan rannte mit dem Dolch in der Hand auf ihn zu, und als Cadeyrn sich umdrehte, versank die Klinge in seiner Brust. Er starrte entsetzt auf den Dolch, und auf Mórrighan, bevor er sie am Hals packte und zu sich her zog.  
„Wie konntest du... meine Tochter?" flüsterte er.  
„Ich bin nicht deine Tochter, du Monster. Das ist die Strafe für deine Lügen... _Mordred._"  
Mit letzter Kraft stieß Cadeyrn die Sylvari von sich und riss sich den Dolch aus der Brust. Ein Portal öffnete sich plötzlich auf dem Boden hinter ihm, in das er mit dem Rücken voraus hinein fiel, bevor es sich hinter ihm schloss.  
Mórrighan starrte auf die Stelle, wo Cadeyrn mitsamt des Portals verschwunden war. Dort lag der blutige, abgebrochene Dolch mit dem Griff in Form einer Viper. Sieh sah hinüber zum Albtraumbaum, der von den Flammen verzehrt wurde. Plötzlich rieselte Staub von der Höhlendecke, über der sich einige Rissen ausbreiteten. „Los, raus hier!" rief Denngar und rannte auf den Rand der Höhle zu. Eirenn lehnte sich über den Abhang und half Denngar hoch – eine erstaunliche Leistung bei seinem Gewicht. Sie rannten nach draußen, doch Eirenn drehte sich um und wartete auf Mórrighan. Sie stand noch immer am Abhang und beobachtete niedergeschlagen den brennenden Baum. „Mórrighan, komm mit uns!" bat sie Eirenn, doch sie ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Geht. Ich bin das letzte, was von diesem Albtraum übrig ist. Es ist besser so."  
Eirenn schüttelte den Kopf und rannte auf die Dornenkönigin zu, packte sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie aus der Höhle, deren Decke immer weiter nachgab, bis sie mit lautem Grollen zusammenstürzte und den Rest des Albtraumhains unter sich begrub.

Draußen auf der Ebene, wo noch immer der leblose Körper von Cairnabog lag, hielten sie inne. Mórrighan warf einen letzten Blick auf die Höhle, deren Eingang nun von Erde und Felsen versperrt war. „Warum?" fragte sie entgeistert. „Warum gebt ihr mir eine zweite Chance?"  
Eirenn legte die Hand auf Mórrighans Schulter, wobei sie aufpassen musste, nicht an die Dornen zu fassen. „Weil du erkannt hast, dass du falsch lagst. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir kanntest du nur den Albtraum. Du hattest nur einen Weg, den du gehen konntest. Bis jetzt."  
„Und auch wenn Ihr viele Unschuldige ermordet habt, war es nicht Eure Schuld." fügte Denngar hinzu. „Man hat Euch benutzt. Das macht Eure Taten nicht ungeschehen, nein. Dafür ist es zu spät. Aber es zeigt, dass Ihr ein Gewissen habt. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Rache und Gerechtigkeit. Ihr werdet nicht ungestraft gehen können, aber Eure Strafe wird gerecht sein."  
„Ich... verstehe." sah Mórrighan ein. Doch plötzlich näherte sich jemand. Auf der anderen Seite kam eine Gruppe Hainhüter, die von einem Sylvari in der Rüstung der Wachsamen angeführt wurden. „Da sind sie!" rief er erleichtert, worauf ihn Eirenn erkannte. „Laranthir!"  
„Schwester! Ich bin froh, Euch unverletzt zu sehen. Aber ist das... die Dornenkönigin?" fragte er verwirrt und kam vorsichtig näher, während er den anderen Hainhütern den Befehl gab, zu warten. Sie waren ohnehin damit beschäftigt, das riesige Monstrum zu bestaunen, das Eirenn getötet hatte.  
Eirenn stellte sich zwischen Mórrighan und Laranthir, der mit erhobener Klinge näher kam, sie dann aber sofort senkte. „Ich - " begann Mórrighan, doch dann fiel ihr Eirenn ins Wort. „Sie ist eine der Lautlosen, aus Deireas. Sie haben sie entführt." log sie überzeugend. Laranthir sah die Sylvari voll Entsetzen und Mitleid an. "Was haben sie Euch angetan?"  
"Sie... sie haben mich gefoltert. Aber... sie hat mich gerettet." sagte Mórrighan dankbar und sah zu Eirenn hinüber.  
„Wir fanden sie in der Höhle dort, als die Dornenkönigin sie töten wollte. Mórrighan starb, noch bevor die Höhle einstürzte. Es ist vorbei, Laranthir. Der Albtraumhof ist fürs Erste erledigt."  
Laranthir ließ die Waffe zurück in die Scheide gleiten und atmete erleichtert auf. „Ja, das ist es wohl. Zumindest fürs Erste. Ich bin froh, dass der Kommandeur Wort gehalten hat, als er sagte, er würde Euch wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Wir haben Euch vermisst, Eirenn." sagte der Sylvari strahlend. Eirenn lächelte und gab ihm eine kurze, aber warmherzige Umarmung. „Danke, Laranthir. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen."  
„Dann lassen wir Mutter nicht warten. Brechen wir auf." beschloss Laranthir, bevor er sich Mórrighan zu wandte. „Wie lautet Euer Name, Schwester?"  
Mórrighan zögerte. „M..."  
Sie sah Eirenn an. Die Sylvari lächelte, und nickte.  
„Morénn."


End file.
